Everyday Life as a Supporting Character
by luckychaos
Summary: Or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Monster Girls But Not in That Way You Weirdo. Yeah, it's a self insert fic. No, he's not sleeping with the cast. That and the really long title is probably the most accurate summary of this thing that you'll get.
1. Intro Course

**Everyday Life as a Supporting Character**

 **Or:**

 **How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Monster Girls But Not in That Way You Weirdo**

"So, do you understand your position?"

I look up from the files on my lap to the suited woman smirking in front of me, then back at the files. Then to the woman again. And then at the files once more.

I groaned and palmed my face. "I can't believe this is really happening."

Her smirk got even smirkier, if such a thing was possible. Somehow I just knew her eyes were glistening with amusement behind her sunglasses. Why was she even wearing them, anyway? We were inside of a car with tinted windows, for chrissakes.

"You're stuck with this, dimensional traveler or not. Because the circumstances of your… arrival to this world is unique, you're technically a part of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Program."

"But I'm a goddamn human!" I shouted indignantly. I didn't care how whiny I sounded, this was just _bullshit!_ "I don't see why you get to just throw at some random host who has _way_ too much on his hands already! I mean, seriously," I looked back at the files she'd given me, "He has three fucking liminals that he's hosting! Three!" Not to mention that I was already keenly aware that that number would only grow soon enough.

"He's shown to be _quite_ capable of handling them," she replied coolly, pushing up her sunglasses, before another smile crossed her face. "Besides, I figure he'd need a… ah, male companion to help balance things out over there."

"More like just shoving your problems on to someone else," I grumbled, folding my arms and leaning back into the leather chair. Actually, that was pretty comfy. I decided to stay there; hopefully I'd be better able to argue my case like that. "Are you actually going to look for a way to send me home in the meantime?"

"Of course, of course," she answered, waving a hand dismissively. "We've got top men on figuring out the strange phenomenon that sent you here in the first place. But until then." That damn smile returned, and I could practically feel the evil intent oozing out from it. "Do as you're told, okay?"

The real message was loud and clear. _'I could make your life a living hell if I wanted to, so be a good boy so I don't have to do more work.'_

Christ. The quicker I got away from Smith, the better.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, trying not to sound too afraid from her blatant threat. "So, 'technically', what is my job here?"

The terrifying aura that Smith had emanated evaporated entirely, as if it'd never been there. With a noticeably less-terrifying smile, she picked up one of the files on my lap. On it was a picture of my alleged host. "'Technically', you're supposed to be an assistant host, helping Darling-kun with any and all tasks around the house as he sees fit. Help the girls out with any problems, at their own discretion, of course. Be careful not to fuck them, though."

If I'd been drinking something, I would've spat it back out on her face. As it was, the double-take I made almost snapped my neck.

"The hell?" Where did _that_ come from? "Fuck them? Why would you even say that?!"

"Because it is illegal. And the girls are quite attractive, so I wouldn't blame you if you succumbed to your baser desires."

I stared at her blankly. Trying to wrap my head around this… whatever it was. "Pardon me if I'm wrong, but the girls consist of:," I cleared my throat, "A lamia, harpy, and a centaur." And due to my… unique circumstances, I knew that there'd be a mermaid, arachne, and a _slime_ , of all things. I took a breath and looked at Smith evenly. "I don't think you need to worry about me sleeping with any of them."

"I just thought I should let you know." For God's sake, why does she have to keep _smiling_ like that?! At that, she handed me back the file on 'Darling-kun', whose real name was actually Kimihito Kuruso. Gotta love those alliterative names.

"Thanks," I said dryly, replacing the file along with the others on each of the girls back into a folder. Still, something was bothering me, eating away at the back of my mind. "Why did I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

Smith tilted her head coyly. "Whatever would give you that impression, Juyo-kun?"

That fake name still took some getting used to. I still didn't know why the government slapped the name on me, since my real name wasn't exactly a reality-breaking pair of words that would fundamentally shatter the poor commoners' views on their dimension. But whatever.

"If you're going to be obtuse about it, never mind." The car suddenly jerked to a stop. Smith sighed and peered outside.

"Well, looks like we're finally here," she said, "Be a dear and open up the door for me, would you?"

"You could phrase it a little better you know." Despite my whining, I acquiesced. I could've sworn I saw her wink behind those sunglasses before she stepped out into the light. With a suffering sigh, I followed. The daylight was briefly too bright for my eyes, making them tear up as I lifted a hand to shade them. Once that faded, I saw a distressingly familiar sight.

What lay before me really was the Kuruso household. Unreasonably large for what was originally intended for a family of three, the place seemed like a mansion in comparison to the surrounding houses.

"Fuck, I really am in _MonMusu_ ," I muttered under my breath.

"You still complaining over there?" Smith asked, turning back to face me. She'd already begun walking toward the house.

"Kind of," I answered, joining her. "So, what about my personal stuff? Because I've got, like, no clothes or anything besides what I'm wearing." I tugged at the bottom of my black 'Rex Ready' t-shirt for emphasis. That, my glasses, and my jeans were really all I had to my name now.

"Oh, that's all been provided for," Smith replied with a dismissive wave. "The Exchange compensates those under its care very well, so you'll find everything you need inside."

Well, as a very recent college graduate, I could hardly say no to free stuff. Even if it meant having to handle the odd habits of a bunch of monsters, or 'liminals', which seemed to be the PC term around here.

Smith rang the doorbell, which chimed a pleasant tune that echoed inside. It didn't take long for someone to answer. The door opened wide, revealing one of the most generic men I've ever seen in my life. When he saw us, a weary smile crossing his clean-shaven face, as if he were already resigned to whatever was about to happen.

"Ah, Smith-san," he greeted, "I didn't expect you. Um, we just had breakfast, sorry."

"Damn," she cursed under her breath, before clearing her throat and laying her hands on her hips. "Well, Darling-kun, do you remember what we talked about over the phone last night?"

He blinked at her and pressed a finger to his chin. "Um… oh! It was about the assistant host, right?" He turned to me. "Is this him?"

"Yo," I greeted, offering my hand. "Juyo Janai. Nice to meet you."

"Hello," He smiled and took it, shaking once before letting go, "I'm-"

"Darling-kun," Smith interrupted with a cheeky grin. She stepped beside the two of us, slapping a hand on each of our shoulders. "You two will be coworkers from now on."

Damn, she didn't having to hit me that hard. I rubbed at my sore shoulder, though Kuruso seemed unfazed. "I still think this situation is a bit contrived on your end…" I grumbled at her.

True to form, Smith just really, really didn't give a fuck. "Well, it's not like you have much of a choice, do you, Juyo-kun?" she responded with that same damn smile. Was she always like this in the show? "Well, if both of you already know the details, then I leave this in your capable hands, Darling-kun!"

She was already halfway out the door before I could call after her. "Hold on, Smith-san!" Look at me, properly using honorifics in an actual conversation. Putting all those weeb skills to use. "Isn't there more of a procedure to this then just dumping me at the door?!"

"You'll be fiiiiiiine," Smith answered without looking back or an ounce of shame, "Besides, who knows, you may be out of here by tomorrow." She half-turned, lowering her sunglasses for the first time to look at me. For once, her smile didn't seem condescending. "So just enjoy yourself, 'kay?"

At that, I didn't really have a response. I was joined by Kuruso while I watched her black sedan drive off. "So, Janai-san," he said with an easy-going smile, "Shall we head in? The girls will want to meet you, I'm sure."

Oh right, I'd almost forgotten that I was about to walk into a harem. Hoo boy.

"Yeah," I answered profoundly, and we both made our way back to the house. "So, uh, Kuruso-san, I dunno what Smith-san told you or anything…"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Kuruso said, laughing sheepishly, "Something about dimensional travel, but honestly it all went over my head. She did say you were remarkably qualified for helping me out, though, which frankly would be really, _really_ nice-"

Goddammit Smith. "She lied," I told him, since I'd rather clear up any miscommunication right off the bat. Seeing Kuruso's resulting crestfallen expression did make me feel a little bad about the bluntness, though. "I mean, I'm not gonna be a dick and not help at all, just don't expect anything special, alright? I'm pretty average as far as dimensional travelers go."

Kuruso sighed. "Fair enough. The honesty's appreciated." We slipped off our shoes and stepped into the massive foyer. "We can talk more about it after you meet the girls."

"Right," I said as he walked ahead of me, going toward where I assume the kitchen was. When he was far enough away, I let out a deep breath, steeling myself for my first encounter with real-life monster girls.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." With a sinking feeling that that would become my mantra in the coming days, I followed him.

* * *

 **Author's note: Honestly, I just wanted to write something that my brain could relax to while plotting out Self Insert Evangelion, Nerd Sessions, and Little Angel Thesis. Expect short Slice-of-Life wackiness and interactions with maybe a little world-building here or there, since between the other three fics I got going I really can't do any more big projects without cracking. And yes, Juyo Janai is a self insert and no, the harem isn't going to fall head-over-heels in love for him. Anyway, hope you have fun!**


	2. Meet and Greet

"So, here's our new houseguest, Juyo Janai-san. He'll be an assistant host until he returns to his home." Kuruso introduced me right as I walked through the door.

I had already raised a hand in greeting, but the instant I saw them, the prepared "Yo!" had died in my throat. I'm not gonna lie, my stomach lurched once I laid eyes on the one thing that made this universe unique from the one I called home.

They were real. I mean, I knew that once I saw where I'd ended up, but I only ever saw them as pictures on informational pamphlets, where they just looked like really well-done photoshops, but _holy shit!_ Monsters were real! Isn't that just the _raddest shit?!_

"Gk," I said, even as my eyes widened more and more, as if to take in as much of them as I could.

"Nice to meet you, Janai-san," Miia welcomed, bowing slightly. Her lower body was coiling beneath her in a reserved position, the slick red scales shining in the daylight. "Please call me Miia!"

"Mk," I greeted in turn.

"I'm Papi!" cheered a certain childish-looking harpy, pumping her blue-feathered wings into the air. Her sharp talons scraped at the floor as she fidgeted about. "Papi the Harpy!"

"Sk," I replied. My heart pounded in my chest while I tried to process what I was seeing.

"And I am Centorea," said the last of the three with a dignified voice full of a steely resolve that… really didn't fit the situation at all. My eyes briefly darted to her ample chest and I couldn't help but wonder if she had back problems, but that was swiftly forgotten once I saw her notably equine lower body and noted that she was a freaking _centaur_. "Any help you can provide for our Master will be greatly appreciated."

"S-s-o c-c-c…" Come on, man, say something! You only get one first impression, so stop fucking it up!

"Um, Janai-san?" Kuruso asked, looking at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Papi tilted her head, blinking in confusion. "Did we bake him somehow?"

"I think you meant 'break', Papi," Centorea corrected.

"Yeah, brake!"

Huh. How did I just know she used the wrong 'break' there?

Now, what was I doing? Oh right, freaking out. Alright, I can do this, just take a deep breath and give a proper greeting three, two, one…

"So COOOOOOOOL!" was what I ended up shouting instead. You know what, fuck it. I'm allowed to be excited with seeing fantastical creatures that I never dreamed would become real, right?

Said fantastical creatures plus Kuruso flinched at my sudden raised voice. Their reactions caused my face to heat up to almost intolerable levels, so I coughed to try and alleviate the sheer awkward permeating the room.

"Um, I mean." There you go, baby steps. "Um, hi! I'm Juyo Janai, though you knew that already since Kuruso already said that, so, uh…" Get it together, get it together. Explain yourself, they'll appreciate the honesty. "Yeah, sorry about that freak-out. I've never seen a liminal before, so it was kind of a shock."

"Oh, that's okay!" Miia assured me, waving a hand as if to blow away my apology. Her smile still had a nervous edge to it, however. "As far as first reactions to us go, yours was pretty tame! I don't remember anyone saying 'cool' quite like that before, though."

"Well, honestly the fact that your species' exist at all is incredible to me," I explained, scratching the back of my head and feeling self-conscious. "My home doesn't have anything like you."

"Really?" Centorea asked, folding her arms underneath her… Jesus, those things were huge. There was _no_ way she could be comfortable like that. "Master said something about you being a dimensional traveler. So your dimension doesn't have any liminals?"

They're taking this remarkably well, I thought, before I remembered just what universe I was in. It was probably a lot easier to accept weird shit like traveling between dimensions when things like dullahans and devils were walking around as members of society. Thankfully, there seemed to be a high tolerance for this sort of thing.

I nodded. "Yeah. Or at least they haven't been discovered or revealed to the public yet." I shrugged. "Point is, just seeing you guys is pretty awesome. Technically, or just according to Smith-san, I'm a liminal, too, because of my unique circumstances, so here I am."

"Boss is hosting you, too?" asked Papi.

"Kind of?" I answered, looking at Kuruso, who simply shrugged. "More like I'm an assistant host." And _not_ a part of the harem, thank you very much. "I'll be helping him out with stuff around the house. Cleaning, cooking, laundry, whatever you guys need assistance with, crap like that."

Papi gasped and looked at me with wide, glee-filled amber eyes. "So you're Glass Boss!" she declared.

"Huh? Oh." My hand reflexively moved to my glasses, pushing them back up the bridge of my nose. "Uh, yeah, I guess so." As far as nicknames went, it was hardly the worst I'd been called back in the college. Lord willing, no one from this universe would ever find out about those.

Centorea nodded with a smile. "Very well then, we will graciously accept any help you have to offer, Janai-sama."

Ehhhhhhh. That "sama" was a bit much, though it really shouldn't surprise me considering she called Kuruso "Master". I could live with it.

"Wait," Miia spoke up, fingers kneading the hem of her shirt as her coils fidgeted about anxiously. "If they made you an assistant, does this mean that Darling won't be around as much?" I could already see the beginnings of big ol' tears coming down her face and I _felt_ the separation anxiety leaking into her voice. At her words, Papi and Centorea both looked concerned at the thought.

Christ, it's almost like they couldn't even function before he entered their lives.

As if on cue, Kuruso stepped in to assuage their fears."Nothing like that, Miia! He'll just be taking some pressure off of my workload, so I'll have more free-time to spend with you guys!"

The words worked like magic, instantly making all three monster girls have dreamy and excited expressions on their faces. I had no clue if that was the intended effect or not, but I had to give him props for that.

"Well, anyway," I cut in, turning toward Kuruso, "Where's my room? I'd like to get settled in before too much else happened."

He nodded and pointed back the way we came. "Just head up the stairs and it's the second room on the left. Right next to mine, actually."

"Awesome, thanks." I waved at the girls as I turned to leave. "Well, it was nice meeting you all!"

Miia, surprisingly, was the first one to snap herself free from whatever Darling-filled daydream she was experiencing and waved back with a wide grin, revealing cute little fangs. "Bye-bye, Janai-san!"

I walked back out into the main hallway and let out a deep breath. Well, that didn't go too bad, all things considered. I thought I'd been prepared to see real-life monsters, but I suppose it couldn't be helped. Besides, it was pretty fucking cool seeing a lamia, harpy, _and_ centaur in the flesh! What kind of self-respecting nerd _wouldn't_ think that was cool? I was sure my friends back home would think they were cool, at least. Would've been nice to have them around, too…

I shook my head, brushing those dark thoughts away. Moping wouldn't help. If I could enter this universe, it stood to reason I could eventually leave it, right? Right?

Crippling doubts and the fear that I would never return home aside, I made my way to my designated room. Kuruso's directions were simple, and soon enough I found myself in a surprisingly spacious bedroom. The furniture consisted of a queen-sized bed right below the window, a small wooden desk to the right, and a closet filled with clothes were conveniently my size. Well, at least Smith made good on that promise.

I collapsed on the bed, letting out a content sigh as I sank into the soft covers. Yeah, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like I'd been brought to an overwhelmingly-hostile universe where mankind was threatened with extinction. I didn't have to fight or struggle to survive. All I had to do was clean up the house every now and then. All things considered, there were far worse places to end up. And at least I had this room as a sanctuary, completely disconnected from the craziness outside-

 _ **CRASH!**_

"M-M-Master, are you okay?!"

"I'M SO SORRY, DARLING! DARLING?! DARLIIIIIIIIIIING!"

…

This was going to be a thing, wasn't it?

With a heavy sigh, I pulled myself up and left the room with the grim determination of a soldier marching to war.

"All right, _MonMusu_ ," I said under my breath as I began my first day as assistant host of the Kuruso household. "Let's see just how much bullshit I can tolerate before I leave."


	3. First Night, First Near-Death Experience

My slippers made soft padding sounds as I stepped into the bathroom. I let out a content sigh, letting the warm air still heavy with moisture soak in. Centorea had just bathed (protip for living with a harem: ALWAYS check if someone's in the bathroom BEFORE you walk in), so it'd felt like I walked into a sauna, which was just fine by me.

Could've done without the horse hair all over the place, but what could you do?

My first day as the resident assistant host/house husband wasn't too bad, all things considered. Granted, Kuruso had been knocked out earlier by Miia ("I didn't mean to throw him that hard!" she'd protested), but the guy had recovered quickly after I'd arrived and laughed it off. Seriously, he must have a skull of steel. Anyway, the rest of the day was relatively mild, spent mostly just getting acquainted with the house. The girls were surprisingly less active then I'd thought, though maybe that was just nervousness from having a total stranger move in.

Well, whatever. I'll take the quiet days when I can.

"I'm gonna have to buy my own clothes at some point, though," I grumbled to myself, tugging at the sleeves of the pink bathrobes that had been in my closet. It's not that I _hated_ wearing pink, but it was never my first choice. And hey, I could just get it filed under living expenses and it'd all be free.

"Oh, that reminds me, I should probably tell Kuruso about the food thing. Eh," I shrugged, "It can wait until tomorrow."

I cast a dirty look at the bathtub, which was lined with brown hair. Maybe that could wait until tomorrow, too. Mental note: make sure to go before Centorea. And probably Papi, too. Instead, I decided to just brush my teeth and call it a day. I shuffled over to the mirror, toothbrush and paste in hand, and looked myself over for the first time since I came to this world.

"Well, at least nothing changed there," I commented as I scratched at the thick but short brown fuzz that covered my chin. "Wouldn't have minded gaining a few inches or pounds, but at that's fine, I guess."

Right as I began brushing my teeth, I heard someone attempt to open the door. Finding that it was locked (another protip: always lock your bath/bedroom door), whoever it was knocked. "Um, Janai-san?" Miia called out timidly, her voice muffled.

My groan suppressed by a mouth full of toothpaste, I spat out the blue fluid and called back, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Are you busy right now?"

Then came groan #2. I suppose alone time was too much to ask for, even, or perhaps _especially_ , while in the bathroom. "Not… really, no," I answered before wiping my mouth. "You need the bathroom?"

"No, I just, um…" I could hear her serpentine body shifting about behind the door. She must've been nervous, but why? "Can I come in? I'd like to speak to you in private."

Please don't be a seduction please don't be a seduction please don't be a seduction!

Well, that was my first panic-ridden thought, anyway, but on further reflection there was no way that could be the case. She loved "Darling", end of story, and she didn't strike me as the type to see anyone else as a sexual object. So that was thankfully off the table.

Well, there was only one way to find out what she wanted, I supposed. "Yeah, hang on a sec." I got up and opened the door, revealing Miia, who was pressing her pointer fingers together nervously and not looking directly at me.

The hell was going on? "Well, uh, come on in." I walked back to the sink to pick up my toiletries and also to allow her some space. "So, what's up, buttercup?"

Her uneasy expression was quickly turned to one of confusion. "'Buttercup'?" Miia asked as she slithered in. It was actually a little mesmerizing , watching her move her sinuous body, and it took a bit of effort on my part not to stare too long.

"It's just an expression," I explained with a wave, "Didn't mean anything by it."

"Um, okay…" And there the anxiety came back. "So… I have a question…"

"I assumed as much," I said patiently, nodding, "What is it?"

This was starting to get a little worrisome. Wasn't Miia usually one of the most upbeat girls in this place? Whatever it was, it must've been pretty bad, but then again I don't see why she'd come to a guy she just met about it…

"Y-You're a guy, right?!" she suddenly shouted.

Um.

"Yes? Last I checked…" The hell was going on?

"A-And do you have… um, experience with relationships?"

Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

A little white lie. That was all it would take. It's not like they'd ever learn the truth. One lie, and I'd be absolved of this mess in the making. It would be all too easy.

But then I looked at Miia's face, adorably contorted by both embarrassment and a desire to make the one she loves happy. Her golden slit eyes were quivering, pleading.

Now, ladies and gentlemen who may be reading my mind right now, I am a simple man. I'll freely admit to being susceptible to Puppy Dog Eyes™, should they be used by a sufficiently nice/pretty girl whose intentions seem to be wholesome/in my favor. Plus, I figured it'd be a good idea _not_ being on the bad side of a girl who could easily pull a boa constrictor on me.

Excuses, excuses…

Internally crying, I answered with a smile. "Yeah, I do."

"Then please," Miia bowed with such speed and force that it probably would've snapped a human's spine, "Teach me the ways of men!"

You know, of all the things to happen in my life, I never expected being bowed to by an attractive lamia while wearing a pink bathrobe given to me by the laziest government agent in the world to be one of them. Go me, I guess?

"Please, please don't bow like that," I begged, shifting my eyes over to a particularly fascinating corner. "I really don't deserve that kind of treatment."

When Miia rose, she looked disheartened. "I'm sorry, sometimes I… overdo things."

Yeah, no kidding.

"Oh, don't worry about it," I tried to laugh it off. "Just caught me off guard is all. So, uh." How do I approach this? "What exactly do you mean by 'the ways of men'?"

"I want to make Darling happy!" she declared. No shit. "But I don't really have any experience with humans, let alone men… So I was hoping you could give me advice on what he might like! As a man!"

"Right, right." I'd kinda figured that, but it was nice to have clarified from her end. "I understand. But why me? We just met this morning."

Miia thought about it for a moment, tapping a finger against her chin. "I dunno, you seem like a nice guy is all!" she decided with a smile. The vote of confidence was nice and all, but I couldn't help but feel that she should be a _little_ less trusting of strangers.

That kind of attitude led to the Director being able to set foot in the house, even if Kuruso was the main offender that time. I had every intention of slamming the door in that asshole's face when the time came. Until then…

Well, a little advice here or there couldn't hurt. I was hardly a stranger to listening to other people's problems and helping them out, and maybe it'd give me more of a presence than the random guy cleaning up after harem shenanigans.

"Yeah, I could do that," I said, and right when the words left my mouth Miia _squealed_. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the receiving end of a tackle-hug that made me fall onto the wet floor.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Miia yelled in my ear, crushing me in her embrace. "I was so worried since those _hussies_ came along but now that you're here I finally have the edge to take back my Darling~"

Can't breathe can't breathe _can't breathe!_

"Gk!" I protested, desperately trying to push against the passionate lamia's coils. "GK!" Uncle, uncle!

"Huh? Oh!" Miia finally realized that she was _fucking killing me_ , so she immediately loosened her grip. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath and sucking in as much of the delicious air as I could. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's… fine," I said with a shaky breath. Honestly, I was just thankful I didn't have to resort Kuruso's tail tactic to escape that death trap. "Just… never again… okay?"

Miia nodded vigorously. "Understood, Romance Master!" she shouted with a salute.

These goddamn nicknames.

"I'm not… exactly what you'd call… a Romance Master…" Christ, that really winded me. It was taking longer to recover than I thought. Hopefully she didn't break a rib. "Can we… talk more tomorrow? I really… _really_ want to just pass out now."

"Mhm! I look forward to your first lesson!" She turned to leave, but stopped to look back at my still-prone form. "Um… need help?"

"Yes please," I wheezed, all semblance of dignity long forsaken. Without another word she hoisted me up, easily lifting me and wrapping a slender arm around my waist. I mumbled something along the lines of gratitude as Miia half-dragged me out of the bathroom.

I noticed the longing look she sent Kuruso's door when we passed it, but I decided not to comment on it. Once we reached my room, I told her I could handle myself from there. "Well, I'll see ya in the morning," I told her. "Goodnight, Miia."

"Goodnight, Romance Master!" the lamia said as she left.

"Don't call me that!" I called after her. Oh, right, there had been something else I'd been meaning to ask. "Actually, hold on a sec!"

"Mm?" Miia stopped to face me, her whole upper body rotating while her lower body went still. Okay, that was a little creepy.

"Um, has Smith-san talked to you guys about any… revisions to the Cultural Exchange Bill? Like, any tests for something new?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

I felt something in me wither and die. I guess it was too much to hope that I'd be missing _that_ particular event.

"Oh, nothing," I answered, smiling a smile that was almost entirely fake. "Anyway, good night!"

"Nighty-night!"

I closed the door behind me, the click of the lock the only sound I heard before absolute silence came crashing in. I looked at my bed and felt unfathomable sorrow for what was to come. The full moon was coming, if not tomorrow then soon, and with it would come hell.


	4. A Totally Normal Morning

I checked the moment I woke up and sure enough, the full moon was tonight.

"Maybe I should get Smith to install steel reinforcements for my door," I wondered aloud as I munched on a Kuruso-cooked omelette. "Though knowing her, it wouldn't get done until later this week even if I flagged it as high priority."

"What was that, Glass Boss?" Papi asked before wolfing down her sausage. She and I were the only ones at the table; Miia was lounging on the couch while Kuruso and Centorea were nowhere to be found. I had a sinking feeling that he was going to walk in with a hoof-shaped mark soon enough.

"Eh, nothing. And cut up your food before you eat it."

"Mhm!" Papi made a mock-salute with a wing before her eyes bulged, panic striking her reddening face. "Mm! Mm!"

And now she was choking. Fantastic.

"Hang on!" I shouted as I ran to her side, kicking over my chair in my haste. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and did my best attempt at a Heimlich, jerking her petite body up again and again. "Spit! It! Out!"

"What's happening?!" Miia screamed, jolting over to us and looking about as panicked as I felt.

"She's choking!" I shouted back, desperately trying to help her while being all-too mindful of her talons kicking out haphazardly.

Finally, the offending piece of sausage came flying out of her mouth and Papi gasped, sucking in as much air as possible. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding as I released her, taking a few shaky steps back. "You okay?" I asked.

Papi coughed. "Um, I think so…" She rubbed her throat and beamed at me. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem," I said, already returning to my seat and picking up my chair. When I sat down, I gave her my best stern look. "What did you learn?"

"To cut my food up before eating it," Papi pouted. Christ, she really was still a child, regardless of what her actual age may be.

I nodded, satisfied with that and keenly aware of how quickly and easily I'd acted like a mom. Maybe it had to do with the way Papi behaved or my job, but it was a role I was fine with, if it meant fewer incidents in the future. Hopefully I could curb some of the more self-destructive habits of the girls (and maybe even Kuruso's) before Smith found a way home.

The rest of breakfast went mercifully without incident, Papi having learned her lesson for at least five more minutes. I took both of our dishes to the sink and had begun washing them when Centorea walked in drying her head with a towel. Once she entered the room, Miia got all excited and urged her and Papi to stay where before she scampered off somewhere. When she returned, the lamia was wearing a pair of assumedly fake glasses, carrying a hefty book, and pushing in a schoolroom-sized dry-erase board. Logical questions like where and how she acquired such a thing were probably best left unasked.

I mostly tuned out Miia's ensuing spiel on the Cultural Exchange Bill, since I figured it was nothing new for me as well as a very shallow attempt at asserting her seniority over Papi and Centorea. Getting in her way would be a bit pointless-

"And one of the privileges I get as First Housemate is exclusive access to Romance Master's advice!"

And that was how I was metaphorically dragged kicking and screaming into yet more harem bullshit.

"Romance Master?" Both harpy and centaur asked at the same time. I could _feel_ Miia preening all the way from the kitchen.

"Mhm! None other than our esteemed new assistant host, Juyo Janai-san!"

Before the other two girls could get another word in, I called back, "Lies and slander!"

The Puppy Dog Eyes™ made their aggravating turn at my harsh words. "B-But you promised!" Miia whined.

"Janai-sama, I believe it is rather unprofessional of you to favor one of us over the others," Centorea stated, completely ignoring my earlier protest. "I… well, that is to say, I wouldn't _mind_ receiving romance advice from you as well." Oh god, she was blushing.

For her part, Papi was staring _really hard_ at the book on the CEB and completely engrossed with trying to understand its arcane contents. For once I found myself thankful for her simple-mindedness.

"Miia, stop using me as leverage to improve your position in the house," I scolded "I said I'd help you, but just that."

"So you _are_ helping her," Centorea noted.

Fucking hell.

"Cerea!"

Saved by the Kuruso.

Our resident hapless harem hero strode into the room with a phone pressed to his ear. "Smith-san says you need to fill out the official application for a homestay…" The words died in his throat as he noted everyone staring at his face. More specifically, at the very distinct hoof-mark on his left cheek.

As Miia rounded on Centorea, Kuruso rushed to my side and shoved the phone in my wet hands. "Here, talk to Smith-san for me, okay?" At that, he quickly ran back to attempt damage control.

Well, at least I wasn't in the line of fire anymore. I lodged the phone between my shoulder and ear before resuming washing the dishes. "Uh, hey Smith-san. Kuruso-san's taking care of something that just came up."

 _"So I hear,"_ came Smith's voice from the other end, clearly amused. _"So, how was your first day on the job?"_

"Well, right after you left, Miia knocked Kuruso-san out," I started, deciding to be honest and figured she'd at least find it funny. Besides, if I kept Smith in a good mood, I could potentially ask more favors of her. "Last night, Miia suffocated me when I told her I'd help with some stuff. And just this morning, Papi almost choked to death, so I had to Heimlich her, Centorea kicked Kuruso-san in the face because he walked in on her in the shower, aaaaand just two seconds ago Miia accidently clocked Kuruso-san." _Smack!_ "Ah, make that twice now."

 _"My, my, Juyo-kun, you sound awfully blasé about all of this violence going on."_

I shrugged and began drying my hands. "It's what I expected, really. The girls are nice enough, and besides, Kuruso-san's gets all the attention anyway."

 _"Oh? Bitter are we?"_ Smith asked. I could almost _hear_ her eyebrow quirk at that.

"No," I stated as flatly as I could. "He's made of sterner stuff than me. Just one encounter with Miia's… ah, _passion_ taught me that really quick."

 _"Well, as long as you're getting along with them, it's not really my problem anyway."_ You can't fool me, Smith. I know you're as thirsty for juicy gossip as the rest of us mere humans. _"Anyway, make sure Centorea has her application ready later today when I visit. Bye-bye Juyo-kun!"_

"Hold up!" I shouted, but it was in vain once I heard the _click_. I let out a long sigh as I set the phone on the kitchen counter. "Really would've liked to talk about tonight…"

Feeling frustrated, I turned to see Miia and Centorea still going at it, clawing and shouting at each other over their Darling/Master. Who, I noticed, was absent along with Papi. A cruel thought popped in my head. My justification was it was going to happen anyway, and it wasn't like it was something Kuruso couldn't handle.

"Hey! GIRLS!"

"WHAT?!" they both screamed at me, still tangled in their vicious battle.

"Kuruso-san's taking a bath with Papi right now."

A beat. The two went utterly still. Then…

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

And off they stormed. That should keep them busy for a couple hours, hopefully. That'd give me some time to strategize how the hell I was going to survive the full moon tonight. There were plenty of options I had on the table, although it depended on how much of an asshole I wanted to be.

The first and probably simplest was just utterly abandon Kuruso and leave the house for most of the night. That way I'd completely avoid becoming an accidental target of their lust or maybe even wrath, if shit really hit the fan. Things would likely play out just like they had in canon, Kuruso would 'resolve' the issue without my assistance, and that would be that.

But… that 'likely' nagged at me. Mostly because of Miia going out of her way to approach me last night. Even if I wasn't at the center of this harem crap, my presence still left an impact, however small. I couldn't know if something I'd done or said would completely change the events of tonight. For all I knew, that little change could lead to Kuruso dying, whether it be by sex, suffocation, impalement, or whatever creative way it might be.

So maybe blindly trusting canon was out of the question, which meant I should stay and try to do something-

 _ **Crash!**_

The sound of hooves pounding on wood rushed through the house, followed by a door being smashed open. Looks like Centorea left, with her Master in tow. Miia and Papi should be hot on her heels (so to speak), giving me some much needed quiet time…

"ROMANCE MASTERRRRRRR!"

I didn't even have a moment to cry out in protest before I was covered by very large and very _strong_ red coils.

"Weneedyoutocomewithusotherwisewe'llgetdeportedanddarlingwillendupwiththatawfulhorsebitchandbesidesyoupromisedtohelpmeoutthankyousomuchbythewaynowcomeonlet'sgo!"

…

I didn't understand anything she said, but I'm absolutely sure that it was caused by my own actions. I would've thought more about my present situation, perhaps bury myself in self-pity or loathing, but something impacted against my head, which led to my first knockout.

As my consciousness faded away, I suspected that it wouldn't be the last.


	5. Preventative Measures

When I came to, my first sight was Smith looking down at me with a smirk.

"Can I go back to being unconscious now?" I grumbled.

"You wound me, Juyo-kun!" Smith sulked, her voice full of mock-hurt, "I expected a better reaction to the lovely agent who saved your life."

"I don't see how I'd know that," I complained, sitting up from where I lay on the couch. Huh, looks like I was back at the house. And on the couch across from me lay a groaning Kuruso, hand on his forehead. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Smith-san shot me with three tranq darts," he mumbled, sounding like he was about to hurl.

"Well, I hardly expected you to run in front of them like that," Smith explained, tossing her long black hair to the side. "You seem fine, though!"

"I'm not fine," Kuruso groused.

"Do you mind not telling anyone about this, by the way?" Smith asked, all smiles. "I'd be in a bit of a pickle if my superiors found about this little accident."

Kuruso merely groaned in response, which Smith took to be a "yes", if her emphatic thumbs-up was any indication.

"Anyway, where are the girls?" Kuruso asked, slowly sitting himself up. "I thought they'd be fretting over us…"

Smith pointed toward the door, and Kuruso and I turned to see three nervous-looking heads peeking through the cracked opening.

"You can come out, you know," I called out to them, "We're not mad at you guys."

Well, I was actually a bit peeved, but the girls were clearly beating themselves up over it enough already. They hardly needed me making them feel worse.

"But it's our fault you both got hurt…" Miia whimpered as the three of them shuffled into the living. "A-And Darling almost d-died…"

Well, of _course_ she felt more guilty about the person she didn't actually knock out…

"We're really sorry…" Papi sobbed.

"Our actions were incredibly shameful," Centorea added, eyes firmly pointed at the floor.

"Which is why-!" Miia started, before I interrupted.

"You'll stop going overboard?" I cut in.

Miia blinked at me, clearly cut off guard, before giving me a firm nod. "That's right! I'll stop getting so excited about things…"

"So that's the plan?" I said before anyone else could add to that. "You're gonna stop being passionate," I pointed at Papi, "You're gonna stop playing around," then to Centorea, "And you're going to stop trying to protect Kuruso-san? You might as well not be yourselves at that point."

"Janai-sama, I don't think you understand," Centorea started, "Our fighting directly led to your injuries, and Master getting shot, and-"

"Cerea, actually I think Janai-san has a point," Kuruso, surprisingly, intervened. He stood up to face them directly. Feeling obligated to do the same, I followed his example. "I agree that you all shouldn't fight, or hurt Janai-san, but Smith-san was to blame in my case."

Smith spat out her coffee. " _You_ ran in front of _me!_ " she protested.

"And besides, I knew the risks going into this," I said. Probably better than anyone in this damn house. Smith sent me a look that said _"But I didn't explain shit"_ , but I ignored it. "I already accepted that there'd be a bit of… uh, rough-housing, to this job." To put it lightly.

Kuruso nodded at my words and continued. "You see? We both know there'll always be trouble… That's to expected, though; we're from different cultures, there's bound to be some issues and misunderstandings." He flashed them a smile. "Besides, we all live in the same house, right? So we're like a family. Right, Janai-san?"

His question caught me off-guard, and I hastily replied with "Uh, yeah!" I didn't mean it in the slightest, though. My real family was a universe away, in a world where monsters didn't exist. I'd only been here for a day, so how he could honestly ask me such a thing?

Oh right, he was an all-loving harem protagonist. Well… he did have the best intentions, I suppose.

"So, girls, please," Kuruso's smile become a full grin. "Be yourselves with us! We wouldn't have it any other way!"

Ehhhhhhhh…

Wow, that made me feel like a dick.

"All right, that sounds perfect!" Smith declared.

And here we go.

The agent proceeded to explain the newly-proposed Interspecies Marriage Article, and every word increased the mounting dread on Kuruso's face. He was already breaking into a sweat, and when Smith announced that she wanted him to marry one of the girls, he looked like he was having a stroke.

"Sadly, Juyo-kun's exempt from this since he's not the actual host and technically a liminal, so all the pressure's on you, Darling-kun!" Smith added.

Oh thank you sweet Jesus. My knees almost buckled from the relief.

"Well, if that's that-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Kuruso shouted at her, "You can't just _tell_ me to marry someone on the spot like that! How… how can I even do something like that?! That's impossible!"

Each of the girls' expressions got progressively sadder at each of his words. Centorea couldn't even look at the guy anymore. This was where the misunderstandings started.

"Hmm, well regardless, try your best! I must be off!" Smith said, clearly eager to leave.

"WHAT?!"

"I've got some business to attend, plus I finally got Centorea-chan's papers, so…"

Wait, she's leaving already? Shit that happened more quickly than I expected. Now would be the perfect time to explain…

"The full moon," I called after her. "You should probably mention that before you go."

Kuruso, his rage briefly forgotten, turned to look at me with confusion.

"Oh, right! I knew I'd forgotten something!" Smith laughed, lightly bonking her head with her own fist, "I'm surprised you knew about it, Juyo-kun."

"I did some research," I informed her. It wasn't technically a lie… if you replaced "research" with "ecchi harem anime". But it was for my survival, so whatever. And Kuruso's, too, I guess.

"I see. Well, Darling," Smith rounded on him, "The full moon is a very special time for certain liminal species; while it's up in the sky, they'll lose all of their inhibitions and act on their basest instincts. And it's tonight! So prepare accordingly~"

On that deliberately-ominous note, Smith left. I palmed my face and glared at the empty space she'd left behind. I could've explained it myself, if she was just going to be like that!

"'Prepare accordingly'?" Kuruso echoed, suspicion leaking into his voice. "What does she mean by that, Janai-san?"

"It means that the girls will do everything they can to get what they want tonight," I answered, looking him in the eye. "And with all this talk of marriage, I don't think you need to wonder what exactly that might be."

He gulped and looked at the girls in question. "Um, is that true?"

"It is as they said," Centorea confirmed, "The full moon is traditionally a… ah, _problematic_ time if proper measures aren't taken."

"But we can control ourselves!" Miia promised, waving her hands frantically. "Right, girls?" Despite her words, she didn't seem too sure about that. Papi and Centorea gave half-hearted nods, but it was easy to tell that their minds were still on the news about the marriage. As for Kuruso, he also seemed to be still wrapping his head around what Smith had pretty much ordered him to do.

Yeah, there was no way tonight would be any different from canon unless I nudged things in a certain direction.

"Hey, Kuruso-san," I elbowed him, shaking him from his thoughts. "What's the plan?"

"Eh?"

Do I really need to hold your hand with this? "About the whole marriage thing, man. You need to tell them _something_ , otherwise tonight is going to be a living hell for u - you. Right now, they're full of doubt and confusion, and the full moon will just make it a thousand times worse."

Kuruso scratched the back of his head and sighed. "But what can I say? I mean, _marriage_? I've never even thought about it before! I mean…" he trailed off.

Okay, I'm gonna have to lay it all out if I'm going to get through with this guy. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close, dropping my voice to a whisper. "Well, if you don't, I can promise you one thing: they will fuck you to death."

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

Yeah, that'd probably be my response, too.

"They will fuck you to death," I repeated, "Because they'll be so worried that you don't want to marry you, they'll aggressively try to seal the deal in the quickest way possible. And since they won't be able to hold back their strength…"

I let his imagination handle the rest. Thankfully, it seemed to work since his face turned a lovely pale shade usually reserved for the dead.

"I… I see your point," Kuruso breathed. "But how do you know all this?"

"Like I said, I researched liminals before moving in."

He accepted that with a shaky nod. "Okay. Okay. I think I know what to say."

I patted him on the back and let him go. "Go get 'em, tiger." Excellent. Now that he's thought it over, he'll tell them that he plans to date all of them because he likes them all equally (which I still think is a bullshit answer, since it only prolongs the inevitable and frankly seemed unfair to the girls). Still, that answer seemed to satisfy the girls well-enough in canon, so there shouldn't be any issues…

"Hey, everyone," Kuruso started, putting on a warm smile for the girls, "I know today's been pretty crazy, and we all have a lot to take in. That's why I think we should all sleep on it, okay? I will _definitely_ make my decision about what to do tomorrow, so there's no need to worry!"

Wait, was that weak shit?!

"I care about all three of you very much, so I promise I'll make the best possible decision," he continued with a thumbs-up, "I just need some alone time so I can make sure everyone will be happy. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Oh…"

"If you say so, Master."

Only a total idiot could see through their pitiful attempts at being satisfied with that. Please, Kuruso, say _anything better than what you just said_.

"That's settled then." Hands on his hips, Kuruso made his way to the door and yawned. "Well, time to turn in. Sleep well, everyone!"

Was this dumbass just destined to get almost killed tonight or something?

I seethed at his retreating back, seriously debating whether or not to just leave for the night and let fate take the wheel. I'd done all I could to prevent a repeat of canon, so I could hardly be blamed for washing my hands of the whole thing.

"Um, Romance Master?" called out a meek voice behind me.

All I could, save for actually talking to the people who probably needed it most, I realized. I turned to see Miia, Papi, and Centorea all in varying states of distress. My heart sank at the sight; they really did love this clueless idiot, didn't they? I wasn't sure whether to find it heartwarming or rage-inducing.

"Yes, Miia?"

"I think… we could really use that advice now," she stated nervously, fidgeting and swaying where she stood.

"Yeah… no kidding," I sighed, nodding in understanding. Looks like I was going to run damage control. Better now than when they're unstoppable balls of lust and superhuman strength, at least. "I know this is a _lot_ to think about right now, and frankly I don't think you guys should be bothered with this crap just because Smith-san ordered you to. This should be coming naturally, not because of a government test."

"I-I don't care about that," Miia said shakily, tears streaming down her face. "I just want to be with Darling!"

"Yeah, I get that," I said, while in fact not getting that. "But he was thrown off, you know? Any guy would if he was just told to choose and marry one of the girls he really likes," I didn't _actually_ know how much he liked each of them, which was part of the issue here, "So the best thing that the three of you can do is give him some space." Before someone could speak up, I added, "And that's official Romance Master advice!"

Well, if Miia was going to keep calling me that title, I was going to use it regardless of my misgivings if it would help.

"Mm…" She at least seemed to be considering my words, so I was thankful for that. Centorea, the most logical of the three, took what I said to heart, if her nodding head and solemn expression were anything to go by. As for Papi… it was difficult to tell. The blue-haired harpy _looked_ pensive, but I couldn't be sure if it was because she understood my meaning or was still trying to figure out what I'd said in the first place.

Thankfully, I had another idea just in case my words hadn't stuck. "Anyway, it looks like Kuruso-san's not gonna be cooking tonight and there's still a few hours of daylight left, so how about we go out?"

Oh shit, phrasing!

"By that I mean all go someplace to eat together," I hastily amended, "As friends!"

That got Papi to light up. "Yay, friends! Let's go eat, let's go eat!" she cheered. Miia and Centorea seemed less certain.

"I feel uneasy leaving Master while he's suffering so…" Centorea said, casting a longing gaze in the direction he'd left.

"I just want to be by Darling's side when he chooses," Miia stated, imitating the centaur.

"Look, I know it seems really important that you do something about it _right now_ , but I guarantee that the outcome will be better if you guys just take a step back and relax a little," I consoled. "Also, I might be willing to give some advice over dinner, and so far it looks like Papi will be getting all of it."

Papi giggled and rushed to my side, almost bowling me over as she wrapped her wings around my stomach. "Thanks, Glass Boss!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Indeed, I seek this advice as well!"

Phew. Crisis potentially-averted. Still, as the four of us left the house, I couldn't shake the feeling tonight's troubles were far from over.


	6. Not Suspicious in the Least

"Are you sure Darling would be okay with us using his card like this?" Miia asked nervously as we entered the restaurant.

"It'll be fine," I assured her, flipping the little green plastic card between my fingers, "The Cultural Exchange covers all living expenses, food included."

There were a ton of places to eat in the city, so we were pretty spoiled for choices. As much as I wanted to try local cuisine, the events of the past couple days had me hankering for a piece of home. The girls let me decide where we ate since it was my idea to go out in the first place, so I gravitated toward a pizza joint roughly twenty minutes away from the house. Once I made sure it was large-liminal-friendly and I promised Centorea that yes, there was such a thing as vegetarian pizza, the choice was made.

It was a decent place, surprisingly well-kept and quite big, which I suppose a requirement if your establishment served the bigger species that walked around these days. The waitress directed the four of us to a large corner booth in the back, which had a special seat for centaurs. And by "seat", I actually just mean a hole in the floor that a centaur could easily step in and be at the same height as the rest of us at the table.

"Are you sure you're okay with standing the whole time?" I asked Centorea as we slid into our seats. She was directly across from me, with Papi and Miia on my left and right, respectively.

She smiled at my concern, but shook her head. "It is no trouble; centaurs can lock their muscles and tendons to prevent fatigue. It's something we typically do while sleeping, in fact."

"Huh," I nodded, impressed. "That's pretty cool! So long as you're comfortable, then." I turned to face the other two. "You guys gucci?"

"Yup yup!" Papi chirped, happily bouncing up and down on her cushioned seat. She paused for a moment and tilted her head at me. "'Goochy'?"

"Ah, sorry, something I say with my friends all the time back home. Just kinda slipped out. It's slang for 'good'." I explained.

"I like it! Goochy, goochy! It's fun to say!"

I laughed at the hyperactive harpy, who'd resumed bouncing in her seat. "Agreed! And you, Miia?"

"I'm good, thanks," she said, "There's enough space for my tail, which is nice."

"Awesome. So, what're we eating?"

It took a while. For some reason, Miia _really_ wanted eggs in her pizza and it took no small amount of placating to get her off that track. While I didn't doubt that there was egg pizza somewhere out the big wide world, what I did doubt was that this particular restaurant served it. Finally, we settled on getting two large pizzas between the four of us: one with the classic sausage and pepperoni combo (mostly for Miia and Papi), and the other topped with green peppers, onions, and black olives (for Centorea). I decided to just to take from both, though considering the two carnivorous liminals' dining habits, it looked more and more like I'd be mainly going with the veggie option.

I checked my watch while we waited for our food. Another hour or so until it got dark out. If I recalled correctly, it was at midnight on the dot when the girls completely lost control of themselves. How I was going to keep them out of the house as well as their minds off the marriage business for that long, I had no idea.

Guess I'd just have to roll with it.

"So, I just realized," I started, grabbing their attention, "I really don't know that much about you three. Why'd you guys decide to study abroad?"

"O-Oh, I was just curious is all!" Miia answered a bit too hastily, blushing furiously and trying her best to laugh in a way that seemed natural. "Ha ha, heh, ha ha!" It didn't work.

Well, if she had trouble admitting to her Darling the real reason for why she came to Japan, then there was no way she'd spill the beans to me. I was fully aware of how lamia tribes reproduced, as well as how difficult that'd become after the inception of the Cultural Exchange Bill. I was mainly just curious to see how Miia responded to the question, and it pretty much confirmed my suspicions that she was a really, really bad liar.

Either way, I let it slide. No point in pressing the point now, especially since I knew she didn't actually intend to abduct Kuruso.

"How about you, Papi?" I asked, noting Miia's sigh of relief.

"Just cuz!" Papi declared, still bouncing like she had for the past ten minutes now. She had a really good rhythm down, actually.

Yeah, that sounded about right. No shocking revelations to be had there.

I chuckled at her answer."That sounds about right," I told her. "Just wanted to see new sights, huh?"

"Yup! Harpies are free-spirited, so we take any chance we can to go somewhere we haven't been before," Papi explained. I was actually a little surprised she was even explaining it in the first place.

Still, I nodded. "So your species is nomadic? That makes sense."

"Mm, no, not nomadic," Papi shook her head, once again impressing me. Why was she so articulate and thoughtful all of a sudden? "More like… immigrantory?"

Ah, now she's back to normal.

"Migratory," Centorea chimed in, "Harpies are a migratory species."

Papi perked up and grinned. "Right, that! Mostly we go wherever we want, but we always end up at our village at some point."

I hummed, taking a sip of water before speaking again. "Got it. So that covers two of you, how about you, Centorea?"

The centaur in question gave me a confident smile and folded her arms. "Amongst my kin, there is a proud tradition of serving a noble lord worthy of our strength. I left my homeland to seek out such a lord, and I am pleased to say that I found one in my Master."

It was a little difficult for me to hold back my frown. "So… you're just okay with that? Being subservient to someone you just met a few days ago?"

"Master has proven himself worthy, ever since he, ah, saved me." And there came the classic Centorea blush. "He is a great man," she concluded softly.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy," I kinda agreed. Without a doubt, Kuruso was a good guy, caring of anyone regardless of how they looked and willing to throw himself in harm's way if it meant saving even a total stranger. "I just don't get why that makes him your Master, though. I doubt he's comfortable with that."

"Which is why he is the most suitable for it," Centorea insisted, this time with a more clipped tone. Had I struck a nerve? "I do not see the issue."

Pushing the issue would probably be more trouble than it was worth at this point. The entire reason I brought them out here was so they could relax; arguing about Kuruso would be counterproductive in the worst possible way.

So instead of saying what I actually thought, I just raised my hands in a placating gesture. "I think understand what you're saying. Just curious, was all."

Centorea nodded and smiled slightly, the tension evaporating easily. "I must admit, I'm curious about how you came to be here as well."

"Yeah, what's dimensional travel like?!" Miia pressed, golden eyes wide with excited interest.

"Was it like flying?!" Papi bounced closer to me, as if proximity would increase the chance of her learning more.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious for some reason. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, feeling heat rush to my cheeks at the attention. "It wasn't really that grand of a thing, it was just-"

Huh?

My brows furrowed as I wracked my brain trying to remember…

"That's odd," I murmured, raising my hands to rub at my temples.

"Hm?" Each of them tilted their heads in confusion.

"I can't… seem to remember how exactly I got here," I answered, somewhat frustrated. "I could've sworn I did…"

"And here's your food!" the waitress declared, jerking me from my thoughts and startling everyone else. "Sorry about the wait, we're absolutely swamped tonight. Would any of you like a free side for your trouble?"

While Miia asked her if they had any egg-based side dishes, Centorea ordered a salad, and Papi dived into the pizza with all the grace of a drunken ostrich. I dismissed my shoddy memory for the time being, chalking it up to hunger. I'd always had a habit of being slightly forgetful about certain things, anyway. Still… you'd figure I would remember something as nuts as dimensional travel, right?

 _Grmble._

Yeah, yeah, I hear you, stomach. Food now, over-analysis of my situation later.


	7. Pale Revealing Light

Never let it be said that monster girls had small appetites.

It quickly became evident that there would be no leftovers. Papi devoured anything put in front of her, and at some points the rest of us had to make sure she wasn't inhaling more pizza than she was air. By comparison, Miia was pretty tame, though she eagerly dived into the pizza after tasting it for the first time. Centorea seemed to enjoy it too, slowly but steadily cleaning out over half the veggie pizza on her own.

By the time we'd finished, Papi groaned and leaned back into her seat, rubbing her enlarged tummy. "Papi no hungry anymore…" she whined.

"So I take it you guys like pizza?" I asked, somewhat rhetorically.

They chorused their approval, although Papi failed to make it as emphatic as she would've liked.

"It was great!" Miia said, delightfully swaying her tail as she smiled. "I had no idea humans could make this kind of food!"

"Indeed," Centorea nodded, "Such a versatile dish, with enough diversity for all tastes!"

"You should be on one of those food judge shows," I chuckled.

She smiled and laughed lightly, waving a hand as if to dismiss what I'd said. "Oh, I could never do something like that. I don't do well in the spotlight."

I shrugged. "I can sympathize with that." I checked the time; it was 8:30. I had no way of knowing exactly when the girls would start to feel the full moon's effects. Was it something that gradually wore away at their inhibitions until they couldn't hold back anymore or did it just click on the instant at midnight?

Actually, why not just ask them? Wait, maybe if they thought about it, then they'd be more susceptible to it, or maybe…

Ugh. Since when did cockblocking Kuruso become my job?

"Are you okay, Romance Master?" Miia asked, "You look… frustrated."

Well, I had good reason to, but regardless I cleared my head before responding. "Sorry, just got lost in thought. Anyway, you guys wanna do anything else while we're out?"

It was a transparent attempt to keep them from the house, and at least Miia and Centorea saw through it. Whether Papi would have or not was a toss-up, but the point was moot since the petite harpy was clearly going into a food coma.

"Well… I was actually curious about something," Miia started, shyly tapping her fingers. "About the advice…"

I suppose this was inevitable, wasn't it?

"Before you start," I interrupted, raising a hand for her to pause. "Could we take this outside? I think Papi would feel better in the cooler air."

Miia and Centorea nodded, and as they got up I gently nudged our smallest companion's shoulder. "Hey, Papi? Can you get up at all?"

"Uguu~" was all I got back. A no, then.

Sighing loudly, and hoping that I hadn't accidently poisoned her in some obscure way unique to her species, I slid out of the booth through the other side. I sat down at the edge of her side with my back to her and tugged at her wing, doing my best to avoid tugging at the feathers.

"Come on, Papi, mosey on over," I softly spoke to her. "Time for a piggyback ride."

Papi mumbled something, but otherwise scooted over to me without issue and slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. It was an odd sensation, feeling her feathers brush up against my clothes, but it wasn't anything to complain about.. When she moved her legs so that they were dangling off either side of me, I tenderly reached beneath them to hoist her up, careful not to move too quickly. Her head rested against the small of my back as I rose.

Holy crap, she was ridiculously light, even as full as she was. It was more of a shock for me since I wasn't exactly what you'd call rippling with muscle. I mean, I knew that she was hollow-boned so she could fly, but it was totally different feeling it for myself. Not for the first time, I found myself utterly fascinated by her unique physiology; how could a species roughly the same size and shape as a human develop hollow bones in the first place? How could Papi show ridiculous amounts of physical strength yet be so light?

A giggle interrupted my train of thought. I looked up to see Miia and Centorea looking at us with smiles on their faces.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively, shifting my arms slightly to keep them from sliding.

"It is just that you looked so natural, caring for Papi like that, Janai-sama," Centorea noted. "We did not expect such tenderness from you."

"Oh," I eloquently responded, before shrugging. "Just my old big brother instinct kicking in, I guess. I got a little sister back home, but it's been a while since I've had to do anything like this."

Miia giggled again, and the sight made me thankful; it looked like her anxiety, for however briefly, had been forgotten. "You two look really cute!"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get any funny ideas," I grumbled, already making my way out of the restaurant.

The waitress who had served us asked me if Papi was all right, and I assured her that she was fine, just a little tuckered out. Miia paid the bill since my hands were full, and once that was handled we walked out into the night. Sure enough, the full moon was high and bright in the night sky, lighting up the whole world beneath its pale glow.

I suppressed a shiver and idly directed us toward the park. A short while was spent in silence, since there were still people about and I figured the girls would want some privacy when we talked. It didn't take long to find someplace somewhat secluded in the park, a bench illuminated by a solitary streetlamp.

I gently lay Papi on the bench, a little surprised by how careful I was being with her. It wasn't like she was deathly ill or anything; she just had an upset stomach was all. Maybe I was overreacting.

Her amber eyes blinked rapidly at me when I sat her down, and she giggled. "That was goochy! Thanks!"

The smile came to my face before I even realized it. I probably was overreacting, but the harpy was growing on me. I knew she wasn't a child at all and far from innocent in certain aspects, but I suppose I couldn't help myself. I preferred this kind of relationship to the alternative, at any rate.

"No problem," I replied, plopping down next to her with a sigh. "You feeling better?"

"Mm!" Papi started to nod vigorously, but she winced and clutched her stomach. Still, she kept her smile. "Kinda!"

"Just take it easy, then. We'll be here for a while." I hoped. Briefly glancing at the looming full moon to check if it was still there (spoiler alert: it was), I looked at my lamia and centaur companions. Miia was biting her lip and tugging at the hem of her shirt, her knuckles going white. Centorea was doing a better job of hiding it, but if her fidgeting legs and swinging tail were any indication, then she was starting to feel its effects, too. Papi had the benefit of being distracted by her stomach ache, which in hindsight was a godsend since I highly doubted my ability to keep a horny harpy from simply flying away, but the other two had no such luxury.

I couldn't imagine what it'd be like, having something like the moon have such a significant effect on my mind. Losing my self-control didn't exactly appeal to me. Thank god I was only technically a liminal.

"Well, let's hear it," I offered, patting the empty seat next to me. Miia nervously slithered over and sat down, refusing to look me in the eye. Centorea stayed where she stood facing us, a towering blonde wall of barely-suppressed restraint.

"I, um…" Miia breathed, wriggling where she sat. "It's kinda funny." She smiled sadly. "I can't remember what I was going to ask!"

"The moon's making it hard to think, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded slowly. If she or Centorea weren't going to prompt something, it looked the task was to me. So I cut to the chase and told them, "I know what he'll tell you all tomorrow."

 _That_ got their attention. But not in the way I'd intended.

 _Gk! Can't… breathe!_

Before I could even blink, I found myself experiencing something all too familiar to my first night here. Namely, getting the fucking life choked out of me.

"TELL ME NOW!" Miia shouted right in my ears as she tightened her grip on my entire body. As an answer, I did my best impression of a wheezing, dying turtle. What few parts of me that were free flapped uselessly as I desperately tried to escape…

"Unhand him at once!" Centorea roared, managing to pry her fingers in the gaps and pushed with all her might, allow me to frantically inhale precious gulps of oxygen. "We will learn nothing if you kill him beforehand!"

I liked to think it was only because of the moon that she valued my information more than my life.

"God damn it," I muttered, every breath a labor. "Why am I even fucking doing this?"

Centorea and Miia, who'd previously been in a heated argument, went silent. Huh, I must've said that louder than I intended. I probably would've cared, in a normal situation.

"O-Oh no, I d-did it again," Miia whimpered, her coils slowly unwinding around me and retreating. "I'm so sorry…"

That must've been the magic word, because something in me snapped.

"Do you guys have any idea how lucky you are?!" I asked, finding it more and more difficult to hold back on the vitriol.

I didn't wait for them to answer.

"Kuruso's a goddamn saint," I continued, dropping honorifics because, fuck it, I was _pissed_. "Frankly I have _no_ idea how he does what he does. Having three foreign exchange students that can easily crush him dumped on his doorstep, cooking for them, caring for them, getting _pummeled_ by them while they're trying to _fuck_ him all the fucking time, all with a smile on his fucking face!"

For an absurd moment, I wondered if I was getting so enraged because of the full moon. The thought actually sobered me a little bit, as the idea of something like _that_ dictating my actions repulsed me. I stopped, and saw what my words had done: hit home, and hard.

Miia and Centorea looked utterly ashamed, staring down at the ground and utterly still. Even Papi, who'd unsurprisingly paid attention to the shouting match, seemed at a loss for words. Fuck, I… rarely ever got that angry. I guess it was triggered by almost killed. Again. No, actually, I knew exactly what it was.

I hated harems. I hated the idea of them, I hated that they even existed. It was such a bullshit fantasy that reduced girls to sexual objects blindly craving one bland dumbass who never knew how good he had it.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't afford to ramble now, not with the girls like this. I needed to clean the mess I made.

"And yet… _and yet_ … he still sees the good in all three of you."

I had no idea what I was doing.

I paused for a moment, mulling over what to say next. "He cares about you all so much, that the idea that he has to make you unhappy at all panics him. He loves your passion, Miia. He loves your playfulness, Papi. And he loves your chivalry, Centorea. I couldn't even begin to list everything else, if only because I don't know you as well as he does."

A deep, shaky breath. I licked my drying lips. "So please… don't let this marriage bullshit make you risk that. Because I'm telling you, if you go to him as you are now, it will end _horribly_. Wouldn't you rather be with him on your own terms instead of while the moon is messing with your feelings?"

Was that it? … No. One more thing.

"He'll come to you, if he loves you. If it's meant to be." I finished firmly. "It's not the end of the world, okay? Your lives will go on, regardless of what'll happen, and that's what matters most."

There. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else.

The girls said nothing. I would've thought that one of them would've argued with me, most likely Miia, yet all of their energy seemed utterly drained. Each one looked completely downcast, and the sight made my heart sink. I must've gone overboard, I thought bitterly. Go me.

When the silence stretched for a bit longer than I would've liked, I let out a long sigh and stood up. "We should head home," I declared as I stretched my back. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of today."

Something soft grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Miia looking at me, her golden eyes almost luminescent in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry."

Despite the atmosphere, I smiled slightly. "Apology accepted," I told her, and she let go. I kneeled in front of Papi so that I could look her in the eyes. "Hey, wanna ride?" I offered.

"You're… you're not gonna yell again, are you?" she asked.

"Nah," I shook my head, "Yelling's not that fun."

In response, Papi smiled and reached out with her wings. "Yay!"

I hoisted her up and Miia joined us. Centorea lingered as we began to walk away and I called after her. "Hey, you coming with us?"

It was then I noticed her hands were balled into trembling fists, but I elected not to say anything. Nothing more could be gained from pushing things further tonight. After a pregnant pause, she finally uttered, "Yes."

The remaining trip was silent. We reached the house to find all the lights out. Kuruso was probably asleep, or at the very least taking shelter in his room. Centorea made for her room without saying goodnight, while Miia and I went upstairs, Papi in tow.

The lamia lingered by his doorway, giving it a longing gaze before moving away. I was about to take Papi to her room when I was stopped by a soft "Wait."

Miia took a deep breath and looked right at me. "I love him. I'm not… I'm not justtrying to have sex with him. I really do love him."

Why was she telling me this?

I was too tired to wonder too much about it, so I simply nodded and told her "I believe you."

She nodded in turn and left with a "Goodnight." I slowly shambled to Papi's room, feeling more exhausted with each step. Unsurprisingly, her place was a cluttered mess, and it took some careful maneuvering around discarded clothes and various unmentionables for me to reach her nest-like bed.

Papi happily fell into the plush cushions, giggling as she nuzzled her pillow. "Today was fun," she murmured, so softly that I almost didn't catch it. Had she already forgotten what I'd said? I looked her over, saw the contentment on her youthful face and her earnest amber eyes looking back at me, and knew that wasn't the case.

"All of it?" I found myself asking.

"Mm," she mused, shifting in her bed. "Nope. I don't like seeing Boss sad, or big brother sad, or even Miia and Cerea sad. But still," Papi flashed me a smile. "It was a good day!"

I laughed a little, not really believing the girl's spirit. "Yeah, maybe it was. Goodnight, Papi."

"Goodnight, big brother!"

Somehow, I ended up in my own bed after that. As I sank into the sheets and sleep overcame me, one realization popped to mind.

"Wait… big brother?"


	8. Afternoon After

_Bring-bring! Bring-bring!_

Fuck off, phone.

My hand lazily swiped at my nightstand, blindly reaching in the vague direction of my CEB-issued smartphone. I eventually found it and answered without checking the caller. "Mmf?"

 _"And how's our Romance Master-kun doing this afternoon?"_ Smith asked in far too chipper a tone.

I hung up.

Wait a minute…

 _Bring-bring! Bring-bring!_

… Afternoon?

I answered again. "Ugh…"

 _"My, my, so rude!"_ Smith's voice was dripping with sarcasm. _"And to think I went out of my way to make sure you were okay…"_

"So kind of you," I groused as I slowly pushed myself up from my bed. I rubbed at my hazy eyes and yawned loudly. "Is it too much to hope that you didn't actually mean afternoon?"

 _"Would I lie to you?"_

I really, really wished she could've seen my face at her words. Instead, I hung up.

"Christ," I mumbled, slowly pulling the sheets off me and standing up."I hate sleeping in…"

 _Bring-bring! Bri-!_

I hit 'answer' and then immediately hung up again. I'd deal with Smith trolling me _after_ a shower. Hell, it was still a toss-up if I'd deal with it even then. After donning my pink bathrobe and slippers, I shuffled over to the bathroom, which was mercifully open.

As I let the warm water fall over me, I thought back on last night. Almost none of it was what I'd expected it to be; frankly, I'd thought it would be more of a frantic scramble for survival instead of me keeping the peace via shouting.

"Maybe that was kinda dickish," I thought aloud, running fingers through my hair to get the shampoo in. "Well, so long as no one died and they don't hate me, I think it'll be fine." It didn't _seem_ like they hated me. Sure, Centorea clearly was rattled going to bed and I'd probably check up on her later, but Miia at least took what I said to heart and it looked like my words had reaffirmed her love for Kuruso, if anything. As for Papi…

Right, she called me "big brother" for some reason. I'd have to make sure she hadn't meant that in a similar way as when she said it to Kuruso. Granted, she didn't immediately try to jump my bones after I was alone with her in her room during the height of the full moon, so there was that.

I stayed in the shower for a little longer than necessary, mostly just stalling to figure out what exactly the fallout of last night would be. Hopefully Kuruso'd made his decision (such as it was) already and that would put the matter to rest for a little longer. After drying off, I left the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to deal with what little of the day was left.

That was when someone catcalled me from down the hallway.

Briefly wondering who it could possibly be, I figured there was no way it was anyone who actually lived here. Bringing only one person to mind.

"You know it's your fault I have the stupid bathro- Oh."

Who I saw once I turned around wasn't Smith. She was wearing a suit like the perpetually-sunglasses-wearing agent, but the top was slightly parted open, revealing enough cleavage to be barely considered tasteful. She had a wolfish grin, and I do mean wolfish; all of her teeth looked like they'd been filed into fangs. A single line of stitches crossed her face, and she gleefully looked me over with heterochromatic eyes, one green and the other yellow. The short red hair, with separate bangs falling down to her shoulders, were the final nail in the coffin, so to speak.

Yeah, there was no mystery as to who this was.

"I think I woulda remembered gettin' you something like _that_ ," Zombina snickered.

You know, I thought she was actually kind of cute until she started making fun of me.

"Is there any particular reason why some stranger is catcalling me in my own house?" I sighed, putting my hands in my pink fluffy pockets.

The toothy grin faded, but Zombina still kept her smile while she folded her arms. "Couldn't help myself. The boss sent me up to see how ya were doin', she didn't say you were such a cutie!"

"Mm." I grunted, idly scratching at my beard. Maybe it was because I'd only woken up twenty minutes ago, or that I was still mentally drained from last night, or that I was wearing a pink bathrobe (and only that), but I just wasn't in the mood for this. "Well, tell Smith-san for me she can stop acting like a clingy girlfriend, please. I'll be down in a minute."

"See ya there, Hot Pink," Zombina answered with a wink before heading off.

These fucking nicknames.

I was well aware of how much Zombina loved to tease people, so I didn't take her blatant flirtation to heart. Still, I was surprised to see her here at all. Could the rest of MON Squad be here? But what the point of that be? It's not like there was an emergency anymore, and there wouldn't be a meal for them to mooch off of for a few more hours.

I suppose I'd learn in a few minutes, wouldn't I?

After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs and went straight for the living room. Sure enough, there Smith was, seated at the table with her legs crossed and sipping from a cup of coffee.

"A little late for that, isn't it?" I said by way of greeting, noting Zombina leaning against the wall.

"Not for my job, it's not," Smith replied, "And you're one to talk, Waking-Up-At-Two-PM-san."

"I had a long night," I explained as I wandered over the kitchen to grab some cereal. It was then I noticed the kitchen was missing its most crucial part. "Um, where's Kuruso-san?"

Not-quite hiding her smirk, Smith answered, "Oh, he's off treating the girls as an apology for turtle-ing up last night. I kindly offered to babysit you while they were away, with the assistance of Zombina-chan here."

"Riiight," I drawled, removing milk from the fridge. "And you did that totally-necessary act out of the kindness of your heart because?"

"Because I'd like to talk to you about last night," she said, confirming my suspicions. "I've heard some interesting things."

"I thought you might," I sighed as I sat down across from her, dumping some kind of chocolaty cereal into my bowl and filling a cup of milk. When Smith raised an eyebrow at me, I defensively asked, "What?"

"Who separates the cereal and milk?" she inquired, clearly stupefied.

"So what did you want to know about last night?" I'm not in the mood for bait, I thought bitterly, as I munched on my cereal with perhaps a bit more energy than I normally would've.

Smith set down her mug and looked me in the eyes. Well, sort of, since she was still wearing sunglasses indoors for some reason. "Frankly, I'm impressed with you, Juyo-kun. Not many people would go to such lengths, peacefully, mind you, to keep three liminals in-check during a full moon."

I took a gulp of milk and wiped my moustache before shrugging. "Eh, I just wanted to make sure no one got hurt. Kuruso-san was too shaken up by the news _you_ delivered to do anything, so I had to step up to the plate."

"Well, regardless of your reasons, you've taken your job a lot more seriously than I expected." Smith smiled, and for once it didn't seem condescending. "You have my thanks."

"You're just saying that cuz it means less paperwork on your end," Zombina commented from the sidelines.

Smith didn't bother correcting her. "However," she continued, picking up her mug again and taking a sip. "The girls seemed… different this morning. I'm not sure Darling-kun noticed since he was a little bundle of nerves, but Centorea-chan in particular looked like her mind was elsewhere."

"Oh? Did Kuruso-san give them an answer, then?"

"Kinda. He said he'd date all of them to help him choose." Classic harem protagonist. "But that's a problem for later. The girls only told me about you treating them for dinner, but got all awkward when I asked how the rest of the night with. Why might that be? You didn't take advantage of them while their mental barriers were down, did you?"

"Of course not!" I replied heatedly, "I'd be a real scumbag if I did that."

"Agreed," Smith nodded. "So what was it?"

I considered what to say, not wanting to paint the wrong picture. If the girls weren't comfortable giving her the details, then I'd respect that. But I couldn't be too vague, otherwise that would just make her more suspicious. After a few moments, I settled on some of the truth.

"I called them out on some bullshit to snap them out of it," I answered. "The full moon was starting to affect them pretty badly, so I took the only action I could."

Adding in that I was pretty pissed while I did so was probably best left unsaid.

"Huh," Smith grunted, idly swirling the contents of her almost-empty coffee mug. "Well, I didn't expect that." Then she grinned in a way that was almost… predatory. It made me intensely uncomfortable. "Hm, maybe I could make this work…"

"E-Excuse me?" I asked, voice wavering.

"Oh, nothing to worry about," Smith dismissed, downing the remaining contents of her mug and standing up in one fluid motion. "Thanks again for all your hard work! I'll be in touch."

"Hold on a fucking second!" I called after her, but she was already almost out the door, Zombina right behind her.

"Language, Romance Master-kun!" she called back. Zombina closed the door behind them as they left, but not before throwing me a smirk and a wink.

God damn it Smith.

Shoving aside thoughts of the bane of my existence, I let out a long, drawn-out sigh and sunk into my chair. It looked like I had the house to myself, for at least a short while, and it would probably be the last time in a very, _very_ long time. My eyes wandered over to the Wii U that Papi loved so much, placed under the TV.

All of the problems that my new life had thrown at me could be put on pause for now. At that moment, there was nothing in the world I wanted to do more than play some videogames.


	9. Correction

"We're back!" Kuruso's voiced called out from the foyer.

"Yo," I replied on autopilot, my eyes locked on the TV screen. I had a clear shot at the finish line, and I'll be damned if I let _yet another_ motherfucker nail me with a blue shell right before I win. My finger hovered over the item button, prepared to use the boombox just in case…

"HI BIG BROTHER!"

That was all the warning I had until I got tackle-hugged by a certain blue-haired harpy. A few seconds later, the warning for an incoming blue shell blared on the speakers, followed by an explosion of blue fire. The similarities between the two subsequent events was not lost on me.

A sharp inhale was my only outward sign of distress at _yet another_ loss, holding myself back from snapping at her. It was just a dumb game, anyway. Totally not bitter about it all.

"Hey, Papi," I greeted her, awkwardly patting her on the shoulder. "How's it going?"

"Goochy!" she declared as she pulled away from me. "Boss got us ice cream!"

"Really now," I said as Kuruso, Miia, and Centorea all filed into the living room. "That was pretty nice of him."

"Well, I felt pretty bad about running out on everyone last night," Kuruso explained, scratching his head and looking embarrassed, "So I figured I should pay you all back somehow. I'll get you something later if you'd like, Janai-san."

"Eh, just get me a beer or two sometime soon and we'll call it even," I dismissed with a shrug. I'd considered being a dick about it, since everything I did last night was mostly for his sake, but it really wasn't all bad. No one got hurt, Miia opened up to me in a way I hadn't expected, and Papi was now treating me like family. But there was still Centorea…

Papi gasped at my side, shaking me from my thoughts. "Are you playing videogames? Papi loves videogames!"

I smiled at her. "Same. They're probably my favorite past time, and they help me relax."

"Can I play with you?!" Papi begged, bouncing on her knees and already reaching for an unused Wii remote.

I was about to say why not when Kuruso's cough interrupted me. "Actually, do you mind if I borrow Janai-san real quick, Papi? I just need to speak with you for a second," he asked, directing the latter part at me.

"Sure thing, Boss!" Papi replied with a faint blush on her cheeks.

I quirked an eyebrow, surprised he'd even interjected in the first place, but went along with it. He rarely imposed himself on others, so whatever it was it had to be important to him. I followed him without complaint, passing by Miia and Centorea . The former looked cheerful enough and joined Papi on the couch, but the latter shuffled uneasily where she stood as I walked by her.

I couldn't stand the awkwardness dragging on, so I stopped by her. "Hey, is everything okay?" I asked in a hushed voice. "If it's about what I said last night…"

"It is," Centorea confirmed, only half-looking at me. "But do not worry, I'm not mad at you. Merely…" she hesitated, rubbing at her arms. "… Disquiet. Perhaps we can speak later?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said with a nod. Figuring there wasn't much else to say, I continued on to join Kuruso, who'd been waiting patiently by the doorway. The two of us walked off into the hallway and stopped after we were far enough to have some small privacy.

"So, what's up, buttercup?" I inquired, prompting Kuruso to blink at me in confusion.

"Um, 'buttercup'?"

I sighed and waved a hand dismissively. I really should stop using expressions that I used all the time back home. "Forget I said that. Anyway, what'd you want?"

"All right. Ahem," Kuruso cleared his throat and then bowed, throwing me off-guard. "Thank you!"

Ooookay.

"Uh… why are you thanking me?"

"For caring for the girls while I couldn't," he explained, rising up to look at me. I couldn't quite place it, but something about his eyes, usually lidded or weary, seemed… sharper. Or at least more focused. "I froze last night, and it likely wouldn't have ended well if you hadn't had a cool head and kept the girls busy when you did. Thankfully, I was able to sort out my own feelings while I was alone and give them an answer that satisfied them all. I… I really appreciate it."

Damn, was I really blushing from embarrassment? I hadn't expected such heartfelt gratitude from, well, anyone really, especially after my encounter with Smith this morning. Not gonna lie, it felt nice to be appreciated.

"Hey man, it wasn't that big of a deal," I said, trying to sound nonchalant but probably failing. "You deserved a break after all the crap you deal with, and Smith-san blindsided you. Anyone else would've done the same thing."

Kuruso laughed, although it was a bit subdued. "Much as I'd like to agree with you, I don't think that's the case. Not many people would help a total stranger deal with hosting three liminals that tend to easily get carried away."

"… Yeah, maybe you're right," I conceded. "Well, I don't really know what to say, then."

"Usually people say 'you're welcome'," he said with a smile.

I snorted. This guy sure had his moments. "You're welcome, Kuruso-san."

To my confusion, he put a hand over his mouth and looked like he was suppressing a laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that nickname," he responded, "It's not very creative as far as nicknames go. I expected a little better, honestly."

"Huh?"

"I mean, switching out the last letter of 'Kurusu' seems like something a little kid would come up with!" he laughed.

…

Have I really been… ?

"Um," I started, doubting myself more than I ever had since coming here, "You're family name _isn't_ Kuruso?"

"Of course not!" he answered lightly, before his smile faltered and he stared blankly at me. "Wait, you actually had my family name confused?"

"Uhhhhh…"

The guy I had to remind myself was actually _Kurusu_ groaned and palmed his face. "I'm getting the feeling these days that no one in this house knows my actual name anymore," he muttered.

Well, now I felt like shit. But it wasn't my fault that the guy's name was so forgettable with all the Darlings, Boss', and Masters being thrown around all the damn time!

But regardless, forgetting the name of your host family was a pretty shitty thing to do. Like it or not, I was guilty of that.

"My bad," I apologized sincerely, "I must've misread your file or something on the way over here, and no one's corrected me on it until you said something."

"Like I said, I just assumed it was a bad nickname," Kurusu said, still sounding a little down, "But don't worry about it. It's not really something that comes up very often." He made a low chuckle, but it was easy to detect the undercurrent of self-deprecation underneath.

"Still though," I insisted. "Don't worry about paying me back for last night. But we should totally get some beers sometime soon, I feel like I haven't hung out with you that much at all."

Kurusu shrugged, but thankfully his previously-gloomy attitude seemed to fade completely. "If that's what you want. I'm a bit of a lightweight, I'm afraid…"

"Trust me, I can't exactly shotgun all night either," I assured him. The two of us started to head back to the living room, where we could hear the sounds of screeching tires and shrieking girls (mostly Miia, it sounded like) echoing into the hallway. "All that means is that bill's cheaper for us at the end of the night!"

"I can get behind that," Kurusu agreed, and we entered the living room to find the three girls furiously trying to best one another at Mario Kart. Centorea and Papi were neck-and-neck for the lead, but as for Miia…

"I don't understand!" she cried, wildly swerving her wheel-shaped controller at each turn, which only caused her hapless character, Princess Peach, to constantly crash or fall off the edge. "Why! Won't! She! Turn?!"

Kurusu and I stared in a morbid fascination, like one might at a train wreck, to watch the spectacle unfold. Eventually it ended, with Centorea securing victory and a somewhat-miffed Papi hot on her heels. Miia's slow crawl to the finish line was almost depressing to watch, and I felt like someone should be playing the world's smallest violin as the background track to her pitiful performance.

While the lamia stewed in her shameful display, Papi noticed that we'd returned and, completely forgetting her loss, gleefully waved at us. "Hey Boss, big brother! Come play with us! We're having lots of fun!"

"I disagree," grumbled Miia. A sore loser when it came to games, it seemed. I was hardly a stranger to the type.

"I fail to see the issue," Centorea preened where she stood, laying her hands on her hips and striking a victorious pose. And there we had a cocky winner when it came to games. Another type I was all too familiar with.

Seeing those two like that reminded me of home.

"Sure, why not?" I answered with a grin, already making my way over to them.

"I have to start dinner soon, Papi," Kurusu said apologetically, "I'm sorry! I'll play afterward though, I promise!"

"Mm…" She clearly seemed disappointed, but still she chirped "Okay!" in reply and welcomed me to her couch. "Hey, big brother, look at my driver-person! She's Birdo! Like me!"

"Ha ha, not really," I corrected her gently as I picked up a wheel and turned the controller on. "Birdo's a guy, actually. And a dinosaur."

"Ohhhh," Papi nodded in understanding, though I had to wonder how much she actually understood. "But dinosaurs and birds are related, right? So he's still like me!" she proudly declared.

That got a bigger laugh out of me. The little harpy could be sharp at the most surprising of times. "That he is! Anyway, let's get this going."

"I don't wanna play anymore," Miia whined at my side. "Romance Master is obviously a pro at this and would just beat me, too!"

"Only through diligent training and a positive attitude will you overcome your challenges!" Centorea lectured. I think she was still riding the high of her recent win, personally.

"I'd hardly call myself a pro," I tried to assure Miia. "But you're having issues with the turning, right?"

She nodded, expression sulky. "No matter how hard I turn, it never works."

"It's not about how hard you turn for a game like this," I informed, raising my own wheel to demonstrate. "It's all about making slight adjustments and timing…"

I spent the rest of the time before dinner less so actually racing and more so teaching Miia, who proved to be a focused student when she finally set her mind to it. Papi and Centorea continued their constant battle for first place, content to leave me and Miia be so long as we weren't threats. By the time Kurusu announced that dinner was ready, Miia was visibly more confident and pleased with her progress, which was fine by me.

After all, helping her with Mario Kart brought back warm memories.


	10. Horseplay

Playing videogames with the girls reminded me of something crucial that I'd been missing since I started living at the Kurusu household: a personal laptop. I've become a lot more extroverted ever since going through college and I was honestly starting to enjoy the company of the girls and Kurusu, but there was always that desire to just spend some time alone in my room, and a laptop was key to that. The various books on the CEB we had could only provide so much entertainment, after all.

So I made a quick call to Smith and asked her if a laptop was covered under living expenses so long as I used it for "work purposes". She hastily replied that it shouldn't be a problem and then quickly hung up, much to my surprise. Usually she'd at least throw in a jab or two, but then again I might've caught her at a bad time. Well, so long as I got my answer.

I finished ordering one on my smartphone with the specs I wanted when I heard a polite cough directly above me. I titled my head up from where I was laying on the couch to see a certain blonde centaur almost hovering over me. "Oh, hey Centorea," I greeted, "What's up?"

"Hello, Janai-sama," she greeted in turn. Despite her formal tone, she was fidgeting where she stood and didn't look me in the eyes. "Perhaps… we could discuss that matter now?"

Ah, well at least I didn't have to hunt her down about the issue. The strange sense of awkwardness that hung over our interactions was starting to get pretty bothersome.

I nodded and pushed myself. "Sure. Wanna walk and talk? I was planning on running to the game store and check out what they had since our collection's a little sparse."

There was a flicker of excitement on Centorea's noble features, her long ears quirking slightly. I'd hoped that would reach through to her and cut some of the tension. "That would be agreeable," she answered, clearly restraining herself.

"Cool. Kurusu-san!" I shouted in the general direction of where I assumed he was.

"Yeah?" Sure enough, he was in the kitchen.

"Centorea and I are running out," I informed him as we made our way to leave, "I'm taking the card."

"Sounds good, but try to be back for lunch!" Kurusu called after us.

"Yes, mom," I replied drolly, and at that we left. It was a beautiful day, with a cool breeze that kept the heat at bay and the birds chirping in the sky, which made it perfect for spending it indoors shopping for videogames. For a while none of us said anything, with Centorea's clopping hooves echoing off the pavement being the only sound she made. Thankfully, she was the one to break the ice.

"Janai-sama, I must admit," Centorea started, prompting me to tilt my head in her direction as we kept walking. "What you said the other night… struck a bit closer to home than I would have liked."

No shit. Saying that might've been a bit insensitive, though, so I simply nodded in acknowledgment. "How so?" I asked.

"I… that is, centaurs, have been struggling with a decreased birth rate over the past few generations," she explained, in a tone that seemed forcefully clinical. "It is not exactly something that is advertised to humans, but those working with the Cultural Exchange by necessity are aware of the matter. Have you heard of it?"

Ah, right, I recalled correctly… "It has something to do with the females being unhappy with the males, right?" I supplied, thinking it over more before expanding on it, "The men tend to be pretty simple-minded and only focus on becoming stronger, which is pretty much turning off the women."

Centorea nodded, clearly pleased that she didn't have to explain too much. The subject must've been uncomfortable for her. "It is so. As a result, we've been turning to less… vulgar males to mate with to better suit our tastes. Since our children are always centaurs regardless of the father's species, we believed this to be an acceptable solution to both issues."

"But the centaur men took issue," I said, reaching to the logical conclusion.

"Them, and a… _vocal_ minority of women," Centorea grimaced, and I knew her thoughts were likely turning to her mother. "But not for the reasons you would suspect. The men care not who we desired, so long as we produced strong centaurs, but to them the only way a strong centaur child can be produced is by two 'pure' centaurs breeding."

"Right, gotta keep up the bloodline strong, all that jazz." This was nothing I didn't know already. I was getting a little tired of hearing it all, but I knew Centorea almost never did anything without a good reason, so I let her keep going. She'd get to the point soon enough.

"Yes, 'all that jazz'," she confirmed gravely. "To appease them, a compromise of sorts was put in place."

"The teasers," I said, and Centorea gave me an appraising look. Clearly she hadn't expected me to know the term. "I did a lot of reading on your species when Smith-san told me who I'd be living with," I explained. "You don't strike me as the type of girl who'd want that kind of relationship."

"I do not!" Centorea answered vehemently, raising her voice in such a way that caused passers-by to stare at us. They already were anyway, since even now centaurs weren't exactly a common sight, but only now did Centorea seem self-conscious about it. She cleared her throat and folded her arms, expression sincere.

"When you first asked why I came to this land, I only gave you a portion of the truth. I did indeed wish to seek a lord worthy of my servitude, but that wish was born of a desire to escape my home and the… _base rutting_ ," she spat out the words as if they were venom, "That I would be forced to partake in."

At that moment, a light bulb turned on in my head.

" _That's_ why you were so upset," I realized, feeling it all click into place in my head, "What the full moon did to you…"

"If I am to be completely and shamefully honest, I likely would never have noticed my hypocritical loss of control had you not said anything," Centorea confessed, looking down at the ground, "Indeed, even if I hadn't… m-m-mated with Master without your intervention, this whole matter would likely have bothered me very little."

I frowned and scratched at my temple, struggling to remember my exact words when I blew up at the girls that night. I suppose it made sense, since Centorea in canon clearly moved on from the events of the full moon without too much issue. So what was it…

"I almost lapsed into the same behavior that forced me from my home in the first place. To have my ideals so compromised by my own desires so easily is unforgivable for a proud woman of the centaur," Centorea continued, steely resolve replacing the wavering doubt from before. "I will take what you said to heart," she beat a hand on her chest for emphasis, causing me to very deliberately look only at her face, "And pursue Master in a manner true to myself!"

I stopped where I stood, feeling a touch conflicted. On one hand, I was glad to see her being so honest with me and see that she wanted to improve. But still…

"I think…" I started slowly, "You're being a bit melodramatic about this."

To my utter bafflement, Centorea laughed at that. "I expected you to say such a thing," she replied cheerfully. I was finding it a little difficult to keep track of her emotions, but it seemed like she was feeling better the longer we talked. She likely was just glad to finally have it off her chest. "You have a tendency toward blunt honesty, Janai-sama."

"Eh, I dunno about that," I scratched the back of my head, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"I did not mean it in a poor manner," Centorea clarified with a smile, "But regardless, I had been avoiding you because your words were the source of my discontent and I was unsure how to treat you as a result. For that, I apologize."

"Ah, don't worry about it," I assured her. "It really isn't that big of a deal. You're a good person, and Kurusu-san's a damn lucky guy to have you."

Centorea's cheeks became a vivid rosy red. "I-I, well, that is… thank you," she replied meekly.

"So we done with the real talk?" I asked sarcastically, already walking on ahead. "Not that I mind, I've just had more than usual lately."

"I have said all I wanted," Centorea answered, and as she caught up to me I sensed a lightness to her steps. No small feat, considering her size. The sight made me smile. "I feel much better now."

"Glad to hear it. So what kind of games do you like? It's obvious you've played at least a few."

"I have become somewhat fond of role-playing games," she admitted, "Particularly of the fantasy genre."

"That's not surprising," I laughed, "I'm a big fan of those as well. What type of character do you usually run?"

"Run?"

"Ah, I meant play. Sorry, gamer jargon."

"I see. Well, I typically 'run' as a stalwart warrior, taking to the frontlines and slaying my foes with steel in hand so that I may protect my comrades!" she declared proudly.

"Yeah, that sounds exactly like you!" Usually people played RPGs to be someone unlike themselves, but knocking Centorea for something like that felt a little childish. "I usually go for a mage build, myself. But since you like playing the knight, I think I have the perfect game in mind for you, if you like a challenge."

"As a knight, I never back away from a challenge!" Centorea boasted. "Pray tell me of this game, and hopefully we may find it at the store."

Centorea, you might want to be careful what you wish for.

Okay, maybe I was enabling it pretty badly, but she did say she liked a challenge…

Totally not feeling guilty at all, I asked her, "Have you heard of Dark Souls?"


	11. An Offer You Could've Refused

I walked alone into the maid café, feeling intensely awkward and uncomfortable. I'd never been to a place like this before and frankly nor did I ever have desire to. The only reason I was even here in the first place was…

"Over here, Romance Master-kun!" Smith called out to me from the corner, drawing _everyone's_ attention to the two of us.

… her.

She'd called earlier that morning and asked to have a "friendly chat" with me, promising to explain her ominous behavior the day after the full moon. I'd double-checked with Kurusu and the girls to see if they needed anything around the house before I promised anything, but sadly they provided no solid excuse for me to skip out on Smith. At least I'd figure out what the hell she meant that day, I figured.

And so it was with no small amount of reluctance that I joined my technical supervisor/coordinator/whatever she called herself. I slumped into the wooden chair and rested my elbows on the table, glancing at the unfortunately-sparse menu. A waitress dressed as a French maid (call me crazy, but I never got that fetish) came by to ask what I'd like, so I just ordered a cup of coffee.

"I'm surprised you were able to drag yourself away from your little family," Smith said, starting the conversation the only way she seemed to know how: condescension.

"We _can_ function independently of each other, you know," I retorted. "Anyway, could we not cap things off like this? I'd like to get to the bottom of what you said earlier."

"Testy today, aren't we?" Smith asked, raising an eyebrow.

I let out a sigh. "Not really, I just honestly would like to have one conversation with you what wasn't dripping with snark. If that's not too much trouble."

Smith looked me over for a moment, bringing her sunglasses down and regarding me clearly. Eventually she let out a deep breath and nodded. "I can do that," she said, which rather surprised me. "Just don't go expecting me to hold back every time you ask."

Still a little stunned that my request even worked in the first place, I nodded numbly as she placed a thick binder on the table.

"I'll just cut to the chase then," Smith stated, "I'd like you to be a liminal counselor."

"Um," was my answer as I slid the binder closer so I could inspect it. "Am I qualified for something like that?"

"You were able to talk down three liminals during the full moon without the use of force," she responded, "That's not something anyone can do."

"Yeah, I did that, but that was only because I yelled at them," I told her, idly flipping through the binder. A few pages in particular grabbed my attention. "Something tells me the average case that I'd be theoretically counseling would require a more delicate approach."

"You're not wrong," Smith agreed, "But you didn't _just_ yell at them, you know."

"That's not the point," I insisted, pointing at the page I'd stopped at, "It looks like this job handles the more volatile species most of the time, species that generally don't get along with humans. And we can throw the word 'technical' around all we like, but when it comes down to it, I _am_ a human."

Whatever Smith's response to that had been was cut off when the waitress came back with my coffee. I thanked her when she left, and Smith looked on as I blew on the steaming hot cup.

"If these liminals dislike humans so much, Juyo-kun, why do you think they come abroad?" Smith asked.

I frowned as I mulled the question over. Off the top of my head, I couldn't think of a good answer.

"Any liminal that takes part in the Cultural Exchange does so because they _choose_ to," Smith pressed. "Every single one is here of their own free will. If they were forced to come, that would defeat the point."

The pieces were starting to fit together. "I think I get it now," I nodded in understanding. "It's not that they don't like humans in the first place, it's just that they're having difficulty adapting to human society."

Smith smiled. "Precisely! Whether it's due to their highly-predatory traits, such as in the case of echidnas or raptors, or problematic attitudes as seen in the various devil species, there are always certain liminals that consistently struggle with humans. Which is where you'd come in."

"And what exactly would I do?" I asked.

"Talk to them," she replied simply, before taking a sip of her coffee. "Hear them out, let them vent, strike a conversation, whatever makes them relax."

"Hm." My eyes turned back to the binder, staring at the open page. The image of a sulky raptor, a subspecies of harpy, glowered back at me, her hawk-like wings defensively wrapped around herself to hide most of her body. A great deal of information circled her, providing details such dietary and health needs, a general psychological profile, and others. "How much would this cut into my time at home?"

"It's a weekly commitment, and you decide the days you meet."

"So long as it doesn't mess with Stir Fridays," I mused aloud, still looking at the binder. "And the pay?"

This time Smith smirked. "A touch more than what you're making as assistant host. I'd also like to add that you'll always be accompanied by a member of the MON Squad for protection, just in case."

Well, that honestly didn't sound too bad. A little extra pocket change, security, and it wouldn't take time away from hanging with the girls. Plus I'd been wanting to learn more about the myriad liminal species since I got here, and this would be a prime chance to get more information that didn't come from a textbook.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" I answered with a smile.

"Excellent!" Smith said, clapping her hands. "You pick a date by tomorrow and I'll get you started on a case right away. We'll start you off on a relatively easy one at first; I'd hate to see you get ripped apart by a large arachne breed on your first day!"

"Yeahhhh," I drawled, already wondering if I should be regretting this decision, "Me too."

"Anyway, I must be off," she announced, quickly downing the rest of her coffee and standing up. "Keep the binder, since it ought to be useful down the road. One last thing before I go."

She leaned in, prompting me to lean back in response. "Uh… yeah?"

"Try not to fuck them," Smith helpfully told me with a smile.

I was wondering how long it would take her to return to normal.

"Duly noted," I replied, turning back to the binder and pointedly ignoring her.

She laughed as she walked away. "Zombina-chan will be in contact with you about your first I'm looking forward to Stir Friday!" At that, she left.

I briefly wondered about leaving too, but my coffee was far from done, I was actually pretty comfortable now that Smith was gone, and I had a treasure trove of liminal information that appeared more in-depth than the bland CEB books back at the house. Might as well get started now while I was cozy. I flipped to the first species covered, a dryad subspecies known as an alraune, and dug in.


	12. For Justice and Fluff

It wasn't often when I had a moment of quiet, but when the stars aligned I'd sometimes stumble upon an opportunity. Namely, folding up the dried-out laundry on the roof all by my lonesome. Kurusu typically did it without telling me, even though it was part of my job, and he was almost always accompanied by at least one of the girls so I could hardly just chill with him. Thankfully, he hadn't had the chance today; he'd promised to take Miia on a "real" date and thus gave me the perfect opportunity to swoop in.

"Swooping" in this case was calling dibs on laundry-duty, which in hindsight was probably not something worth "swooping" over. But whatever, at least I had-

"BIG BROTHERRRRRRR!" cried a hysterical Papi, who crashed through the door like a blue-feathered freight train.

Why do I even bother?"

"Yes, Papi?" I asked, internally screaming from frustration.

"Cerea won't stop playing her scary game!" the harpy wept, wiping at her tears. "Papi wants to play games and the game is scary and the game makes Cerea scary and it's not fair!"

I should've known getting Centorea to play Dark Souls would come back to haunt me somehow…

"Is it still her turn with the TV?" I inquired patiently, folding up the next sheet.

"No!" Papi puffed her cheeks to express her displeasure, although honestly it made her look more adorable than angry. "Cerea's been playing Dank Scones for forever! It's Papi's turn now!"

Dank Scones aside, Papi only switched to third-person that badly when she was really upset or tired, I realized, and she certainlywas _not_ tired, if her frantic flapping was any indication. I should probably get this resolved as quickly as possible, though I had no idea how to handle Centorea at her most stubborn.

"I'll see what I can do," I told her, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. I looked at what little laundry there was left to fold, and briefly considered asking Papi to finish it up. Something told me, however, that something like that would backfire in some utterly irritating and disproportionate way, so I decided against it. "Well, let's go."

Papi's attitude did a complete 180, switching from tearful (and frankly childish) weeping to a beaming smile. "Thanks, big brother!"

A minute later, the two of us walked into the living room and were welcomed by the TV informing us that "YOU DIED" in big red letters. The sight brought up a rush of emotions in me: frustration and anxiety, rage and impotence.

None of which could probably hold a candle to the seething centaur that looked about ready to crush the controller in her hands. Her ears were pressed back into her head and her golden tail was swishing rapidly, so much so that I'd fear for my life if it struck me.

I may have made a huge mistake.

"Um, Centorea?" I bravely stepped into the lion's den, and by that I mean I actually inched forward like a scared kitten. Papi half-hid behind my back. "How… uh, how're we doing?"

I knew full well how she was doing. If I remembered the surroundings correctly, she was still in the Undead Asylum, the tutorial part of the game.

"This game," Centorea stated, and I could _feel_ the steel hardening her tone, "Is _vexing_."

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. Her words had an emotional weight to them that frankly disturbed me. You'd think we were talking about the horrors of war or the inherent evil of humanity or some shit like that. "That's the point of the game."

"I have sworn an oath to never back down from a challenge." Hoo boy, was I really about to be subjected to a monologue? "To do so would rob me of my honor and my right to call myself a centaur. But this… this!" Centorea thrust her arms at the TV, where a knight sat before a bonfire. "This cannot stand!"

"I don't suppose telling you it's just a videogame will help you calm down?" I muttered, rubbing at my temple.

"It matters not what form the challenge takes, so long as I embrace it wholeheartedly," Centorea lectured, gazing harshly at the TV. "But never before has an RPG truly tested me so!"

She really liked finding the most complicated way to say "This is hard and that bothers me."

"The controls do not respond as I wish them to," she continued, "Foes respawn as I restore myself, and there are traps behind every corner. But that pales in comparison to the greatest offense." She spun to face me and shouted, "Why could I not save that brave knight who saved me?!"

Ah, it looked like her hero-complex was triggering pretty badly. I suppose that shouldn't surprise me.

"Because the game is trying to teach you what to expect from now on," I told her, "There is going to be a _lot_ of death, for you and for damn near everyone you meet."

"That just won't do," Centorea shook her head, "I always take on the role of a knight so that I may protect others, and every game I've played before allowed such of me. So why must this game be so different?!"

I considered using logic, informing her that Dark Souls was in fact _not_ like most RPGs despite how it initially appears. That she was making too big of an issue over a damn tutorial level. That she was being really, _really_ melodramatic about the whole ordeal. Ultimately though, I knew not of that would reach as she was now, so I went another route.

"Why don't you just take a break?" I suggested. "It always helped me to take a step back and do something else whenever Dark Souls pissed me off too much."

"Also it's Papi's turn!" Papi chirped behind me, raising a wing indignantly.

"Also it's Papi's turn," I added.

Centorea took a deep breath, visibly putting in effort to collect herself. Her long ears slowly moved back into their regular position and her tail's swishing was reduced to a minute twitching. Her shoulders lowering, she finally nodded and said, "Perhaps you are right. But I swear, I shall avenge the brave sir knight and slay the foul asylum demon for its transgressions!"

Trust me, the asylum demon will be the _least_ of your troubles when all is said and done.

After turning off the game, Centorea declared that she'd be in her room "strategizing", and as she left I couldn't help but wonder if she was taking the whole roleplaying thing a bit too far. Still, despite how she acted, I knew she was enjoying the challenge, otherwise she wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. That was what I'd hoped for when I recommended Dark Souls to her, and it seemed to be working.

'Yay yay!" Papi cheered, hugging me and nuzzling her head on my chest. "Thanks, big brother!"

I laughed and mussed her short blue hair affectionately. "All I did was listen to her vent," I told her, settling down on the couch as she turned on the Wii and waited for it to load up. "Anyway, what were you gonna play?"

"Mario Kart!" Papi answered, picking up two of the wheel controllers and handing one to me. "Here! I want to practice with you."

"Oh, okay," I was a little surprised, since I thought Papi just wanted me to get Centorea off the TV. "I'm not sure how much I can help you, though. You seem to have a better handle of than Miia."

"I just wanted to play with you!" she replied cheerfully.

The statement surprised me. Or rather, the reaction in me it caused surprised me. Frankly, I never expected to be fully accepted by the girls or even acknowledged by them, since all of their attention would be Kurusu. I would just be someone perpetually in the background, cleaning up after messes, and maybe throwing in a snide remark from time to time for my sake, unheard over the mayhem. That would've been boring, but fine, since it also meant I wouldn't be a target.

My first indication that that wouldn't be the case was when Miia approached me the first night I was here, seeking advice. Still, I shrugged that off as a bit of a fluke, since it all came back to Kurusu, in the end.

Yet here Papi was, actively wanting me to spend time with her for no real reason. Maybe it was a product of her perceived innocence, but it felt so… unconditional, to me. It reminded me of the family I'd left behind, the friends who I could spend hours with doing nothing at all and yet turn to whenever I was at my lowest.

It made me feel like I was truly wanted, and for that reason, my heart melted.

"B-big brother?" Papi gasped, leaning in close. "What's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Nothing, Papi," I answered with a smile, wiping my face and clutching the wheel tightly. "I'm just happy to have met you is all."

The harpy giggled and sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Papi is happy you met Papi, too!"


	13. Conversation over Curry

That morning, I shambled into the kitchen yawning and rubbing my eyes. Kurusu had an early shift at his part-time job (he always neglected to mention just where that was) and wouldn't be back until noon, so the girls and I were on our own for breakfast. I never had much of an appetite in the morning, so just some peanut butter toast with milk would be more than satisfactory for me.

Once I entered the kitchen, I was welcomed by a… I think _gurgling_ was the word for it. For a moment I thought that Suu had finally made her appearance, but that was brushed away once the smell, of burnt _something_ and far too much spice, hit. It was only then I noted the pots filled with bubbling purple witch's brew, odd bits of bone and what I assumed was meat poking out. With a thousand-yards stare I gazed upon Miia's works, and despaired.

"Oh, Romance Master!" the perpetrator of an affront to cooking everywhere greeted me. The lamia slithered into the kitchen with a gleeful skip in her figurative step. "You're just in time! Could you taste test what I've prepared for Darling, please? I'd ask Papi and Centorea to, but I feel like you'd provide better critiques as a fellow man!"

Well, if I could find solace in one thing, it'd be that my presence saved those two from suffering at the well-intentioned but abomination-creating hands of Miia. Of course, that only meant that _I_ had to somehow dodge this bullet without coming off as an asshole.

"Um," I started, tentatively lifting the top of a pan to peer into the vile contents within, "What exactly is this?"

"Curry!" Miia answered cheerfully, gracing me with a smile that made me feel sick having to crush it, "I've been all the ingredients in the kitchen so that it really impresses Darling!"

That's… not how cooking works.

"Right," I drawled, slowly putting the lid back on. "And did you follow a particular recipe from a cook book?"

"Nope! I let my love for Darling be my recipe, since I knew he'd understand that the moment he took a bite."

Okay, if that was an indication that I needed to stop this right here and now, I didn't know what was.

"Miia, you want me to be honest with you, right?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked you to be Romance Master if I didn't."

… Let it slide, let it slide.

"All right then," I took a deep breath and looked her right in the eyes. "You shouldn't serve this to Kurusu-san."

To my surprise, Miia didn't back down at that. Though considering that passion was her thing, maybe I shouldn't have been. "But you haven't even tried it yet!" she responded indignantly.

"I don't need to." Or want to, for that matter. I gestured at the hot mess that Miia had made. "Experimenting with new dishes is fine, but you should really start out small, especially if you're just starting cooking for the first time."

"How did you know this was my first time?"

"Phrasing," I warned before I could stop myself. I shook my head and answered, "Usually when cooks try something this… ambitious, they tend to have a little more practice under their belt."

"Oh, are you a veteran chef, then?!" Miia asked, eyes sparkling at the prospect of getting more knowledge from her Romance Master.

A Romance Master who was almost always woefully out of his depth, I might add. "Not at all," I told her, much to her disappointment. "But I don't need to be to tell you that serving this to Kurusu-san is a _bad idea_."

"B-but I really wanted to show Darling that I can be a good wife…" Miia started to say, anxiously glancing at the "food" she'd prepared. "And since I can't do much, I thought I could at least try this…"

"Hold on, hold on," I interrupted, aiming to stop the tears before they could start, "I'm not saying you shouldn't cook! Just that you gotta take baby steps, you know?" Or baby undulations, or slides, or whatever you called them for snakes. You get the picture. "Lemme think… oh, are there any lamia dishes that you might be more familiar with? I'm sure he'd appreciate trying some of your home's cuisine."

"Hm…" Miia tapped at her chin in thought. When something clicked, she perked up and smiled at me. "We like eggs!"

I nodded. "Well, that's a start. Why don't we clean up these dishes while you tell me more about it?" I was genuinely curious about what the various liminal species enjoyed to eat, and any insights I got might help me in dealing with my new counseling job. Food would be a great way of bridging the gap between me and some of the more hostile species, I hoped.

"Mm!" Miia voiced her agreement, moving beside me to help out, reaching for the sink to start the water. She dived herself into her newfound two-pronged task, her previous bad mood forgotten.

"So, what kind of eggs do lamias enjoy?" I asked as I slowly dumped the contents of the purple "curry". Suu would've come in real handy right about now, I mused, but what could you do?

"Usually we just eat them raw," Miia answered, scrubbing one of the pans and her tail happily swinging back and forth on the ground. It wasn't quite like the way a dog would; the motion felt more deliberate and mesmerizing. "Though we often mix them with meat and peppers, too. Have you heard of doro wat?"

I shook my head. "Can't say I have."

"It's a dish from a country in Africa," she elaborated, "It's chicken coated in red pepper paste, very good and very spicy! Lamias have a dish close to it, but heavily topped with hard-boiled eggs. Since the Cultural Exchange started, we've also started using red wine with it."

"That does sound delicious," I admitted. Spicy stuff wasn't always my cup of tea, but I was willing to try any dish at least once. Couldn't be weirder than that bull phallus soup I had in Bangkok. "So are all lamia dishes egg-based?"

"Yup! Eggs are a lamia's favorite!" Miia replied cheerfully. We were making good progress on the pots at this point; anything that wasn't sent down the drain was set aside for drying, along with the bones that we could hardly stuff away. I'd take care of those later. "They're much easier to find than hunting for food, plus they've got lots of protein!"

I laughed. "Yeah, eggs are pretty good. I like them scrambled or sunny-side up, myself. Or an eggs Benedict, those are delicious."

"Eggs Benedict?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"It's a breakfast meal that has an English muffin topped with ham and poached eggs covered in sauce."

"Ooooh, that sounds good!" Miia exclaimed, "Can you make some?"

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged. "So… do you want to try making this… what was it, doro wat? I'll help you out if you like."

"Really?!" Miia asked excitedly, almost dropping the last dish she was wiping, "You'll help me impress Darling?!"

"What kind of Romance Master would I be if I didn't?" I asked rhetorically, deliberately not mentioning the fact that I also wanted to make sure she didn't poison Kurusu on accident.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried, wrapping me in a tight bear hug, her wet hands soaking through my shirt.

I flinched at the sudden contact, but to my surprise she wasn't using the usual bone-crushing force I'd come to expect. I awkwardly patted at her back, mostly because my movements were somewhat limited as I was. "S-Sure, no problem."

When she let me go, I let out a big breath. "You know, that hug was a lot more restrained than I expected," I commented as I reached for a towel to dry off my sides.

"Oh, yeah," Miia meekly replied, shifting where she stood and pressing her pointer fingers together, "Well, ever since you said those things during the full moon, I've been holding back a lot lately for Darling and yours sakes…"

Ah, well that was a pleasant surprise. I wasn't sure how much I'd gotten through to the girls after the fact, but it looked like the message had stuck after all. Come to think of it, the girls _had_ seemed to be accidently hurting me and Kurusu far less lately.

"I really appreciate it," I told her warmly. I wiped at my jeans, and when I did I noticed a crackling sound. "What's this… ?" I mumbled to myself as I lifted my hand and noticed white bits of something fragile crumbling between my fingers. I made the connection quickly. "Oh."

Miia's face blazed a bright red. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry but I gotta g-g-go!" she stuttered, almost tripping over her words as she darted away in panic.

I let her go without further comment, since I figured whatever I did beyond that point would just further embarrass her. Besides, the dishes were already pretty much done, so it wasn't like I could gripe about that. Although she did leave a trail of shed skin in her wake… guess I'd be sweeping that, too.

Shrugging, I returned to the sink and placed the last of the cleaned dishes to the side. While I did, I noticed water still dripping from the faucet. Double-checking the nozzles to make sure they were tight, the water still seemed to be coming. On closer inspection, however, it didn't look _quite_ like water.

There was a faint but notable blue tinge to the liquid, and when I poked the steadily growing puddle in the sink, it jiggled slightly but otherwise didn't budge.

It seemed we were about to be graced with a certain slime girl, though it might take a little more time yet. She was clearly making her way through the pipes at a slow pace, if the tiny drops were any indication. At this rate, it might very well take another day for her to reach the same size she was when she first appeared in the series.

I grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet and placed it in the sink. I gently picked up the slime puddle, although calling it a puddle was pretty generous since it was barely the size of my thumbprint. It felt a little like jelly, if a bit more solid. I gingerly set it in the bowl, making sure not to smear it, and stepped back. It looked like that should do, since otherwise I was worried she'd just sink back into the drain. I was about to walk away when I realized something, so I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "Faucet's broke, don't use!" and taped it on the faucet.

Satisfied, I looked back at the soon-to-be latest addition to the family. "Take your time, Suu," I told her, not sure if she could even hear me. "Can't wait to meet you."

My stomach grumbled and I clutched it as if to stave off the hunger. "Oh right, didn't I come here in the first place for food?" Hopefully Miia somehow didn't ruin the bread.


	14. Suu Makes a Splash

"So, Smith-san," I spoke into the phone, resting my elbows on the kitchen counter. "What would the Cultural Exchange do if, hypothetically, a slime appeared out of nowhere at the house?"

 _"Hmm…"_ Smith mused, _"I'd say if it appears on Darling-kun's property, it's up to him, not the Cultural Exchange."_

It'd been roughly twelve hours since I first noticed Suu in the sink, and it was rapidly becoming clear that she'd be more or less "all together" sooner than I expected. She had already filled the bowl and slime was beginning to overflow from the edges. Her head tentacle now bobbed listlessly, though it occasionally twitched at some of the louder sounds in the house. If I squinted, I could see the hazy outlines of her eyes, bright blue lights that faded in and out as her body formed. She wasn't ready quite yet, but she would be soon.

Kurusu, bless him, didn't miss a beat at my note on the faucet and made dinner without commenting on it. Since he was the one only that entered the kitchen (especially after I shot down Miia's attempts at cooking for now), the girls likely didn't even know that anything was "broken". I had every intention of telling them all about our new houseguest, but only after I had devised a plan of some sort that didn't involve panic or Suu molesting everyone.

A plan that I, apparently foolishly, thought Smith would help me with.

"You can't be serious," I told her, staring at the rapidly-growing Suu, "Don't you guys handle everything liminal-related?"

A sigh from the other end. _"Did you look at the counselor's binder I gave you?"_

"Yeah, I did." Suu's head tentacle twitched again, and I idly rubbed at it with my finger. It felt marginally more solid than the rest of her body. "And all it told me about slimes was that they liked water. I'm guessing they're a species no one has much experience with."

 _"You'd be correct,"_ Smith told me, _"We_ have _encountered them before, as well as a very small handful of subspecies, but they're exceedingly rare even among liminals. The only thing easily learned about them is their temperament. They were a no-show during negotiations for the Bill, so it doesn't necessarily apply to them."_

"Hm," I grunted. Her tentacle had responded to me, gently swirling around my finger as if testing her sense of touch. It was a little weird, but not unpleasant.

"Hey, big brother!" Papi shouted from the living room, wildly swinging a wheel as she hopped around. "Come play with us!"

"Only four people can play Mario Kart at a time, Papi," I reminded her. Sure enough, Kurusu, Miia, and Centorea were already there, going through the character selection. It was a small miracle that Kurusu had been dragged into playing the game in the first place, since he was always such a busybody, so I didn't want to give him another excuse to dip out. Centorea clearly wanted to get back at Dark Souls, but held back after Kurusu said he'd play.

"Ohhhh," Papi responded, looking back at her fellow players as if to confirm that they were in fact there, "'kay!"

 _"How responsible of you, Juyo-kun, choosing work over play,"_ Smith snickered.

"You're one to talk," I sniped, before considering what she'd said earlier. "So slimes are in a grey area, then. I didn't know they weren't involved in the Bill at all."

 _"From what we understand, they don't even have a unified governing body for humans to engage in diplomacy with,"_ Smith elaborated, _"And since the Bill was made with every_ known _liminal government in mind…"_

I nodded. "Right, right. So there actually isn't anything you can officially do on your end?"

 _"Well, as cultural coordinator, I really_ should _check on matters since it involves an undocumented liminal… but you seem to have a good hold on things already. I'm relying on you to be my ears on the ground, Romance Master-kun!"_

Classic Smith.

 _"By the way, did you hear from Zombina-chan about your first assignment?"_ she asked.

"Yeah, I got a text from her earlier today," I answered distractedly. Suu had begun poking the tip of my finger, so I'd responded in kind and now a poke war was raging between us. "I thought you said I'd be dealing with more hostile species, though."

 _"I also said we'd start you off something a little easier at first,"_ she reminded me, _"Fret not, soon enough you'll be handling warm and fuzzy wyverns and the like!"_

"Joy of joys," I drawled, "Anyway, I told Zombina that Tuesday works for me at anytime. Just lemme know when the meeting is."

 _"Sounds good, I'll see you soon then! And good luck dealing with your new housemate!"_ At that, she hung up.

"Helpful as always," I grumbled, pocketing the phone and turning my full attention to Suu. "Now what to do with you?"

Suu blinked at me, steadily returning my gaze now. It was getting more and more difficult to resist poking the adorable blob. Well, it's not like it'd cause any harm…

"Boop," I said, finally giving in to temptation and poking her again. Suu quivered where she sat in the bowl, but otherwise made no sudden moves. "Hm, you might be hungry if you're so sluggish," I mused aloud, reaching into the fridge for some leftover chicken. If I remembered correctly, all slimes needed to subsist on was water and some protein from time to time. I'd get her more water in due time, but I wanted to present her to everyone while she was still relatively sedate. "Here you go."

I dropped the chicken in her, which seemed to satisfy her. It was kinda freaky, watching the meat slowly dissolve inside of Suu, but I couldn't look away regardless. Frankly, Suu's very existence amazed me since it pretty much spat in the face of science as I knew it. How could a purely liquid-based lifeform like a slime even exist?

"Uh, Janai-san?" Kurusu's voice snapped me from my reverie. "Are you trying to fix the faucet or something… ?"

Well, I suppose that was a good enough opening as any. "Actually, I've got a little surprise for everyone," I spoke loud enough so the girls could hear, and the game was subsequently paused. I delicately picked up Suu's bowl, careful not to jostle her too much, and walked into the living room. "Looks like we have a new houseguest."

The reactions were firmly divided.

"W-What is that?!" Miia recoiled.

"Why is a slime here?!" Centorea demanded.

"Ooooh," Papi leaned forward to get a closer look, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well hello there, little guy," Kurusu greeted, also leaning forward with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's a she," I told him.

"Oh good, another… another girl…" He kept smiling, but I sensed his mind letting out a long-suffering sigh. Poor guy didn't even know the half of it. "Wait, how do you figure that?"

I shrugged. "I'm just getting that kind of vibe."

"Master, I must advise caution!" Centorea stepped in, brandishing her fake sword. Where did _that_ come from? "We know nothing of slimes and their true intentions…"

"Calm down, Centorea," I told her, "No point in overreact - oh, shit!"

Suu shot into motion, extending her body into a long tube that rose all the way to the ceiling, glowering dangerously at the perceived threat. The blue slime that comprised her body pulsed at her every movement, making it increasingly difficult to hold her bowl, which was already starting to get too small for her.

Centorea saw this as enough justification. "Fret not, everyone!" she declared, striking a stance with her sword and a recently-acquired and roughly shield-shaped pillow that reminded me of a certain videogame that she'd been playing a lot lately. "I shall save Janai-sama from the beast's clutches!"

"H-Hold on, Centorea!" I cried out. Come on, this was the kind of bullshit I was trying to avoid! "Suu's only defending herself!"

"And I am defending you," she simply replied back, steely resolve filling her voice. "I will be careful not to harm you." Jesus, she really believed that.

I, on the other hand, had no such faith. Panicking, I shouted the first thing that came to mind. "You're acting just like centaur men, you do realize?!"

Centorea halted in her tracks, freezing up. Kurusu, Miia, and Papi looked on in confusion, clearly not understanding what I meant but staying quiet by the palpable tension in the air. Suu remained where she was, staring down at everyone from above. I took a big gulp, fearing I'd gone too far.

The centaur took a deep breath and glared in my direction. "Be that as it may," Centorea uttered dangerously, her eyes filled with a fire that hadn't been there previously. "I shall crush any threats to this house."

Well, I was about to damn near piss myself from her words alone. But that didn't stop me. "Suu hasn't done anything to consider her a threat," I told her, voice cracking from the tension. "But reacting to her with violence because of what she _might_ do will absolutely will make things worse than they need to be. Please, Centorea, calm. Down."

A pregnant pause passed between us, with neither backing down. Finally, Centorea let out a sigh and relaxed her stance, though her shoulders were still tensed up. "Very well. I will not let the slime out of my sight, however."

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "That's perfectly fine."

"And Janai-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Do not compare to those… _brutes_ again," Centorea warned me, not-quite glowering down at me, "I'd thought that you understood that."

Fuck, maybe I had gone too far with that remark. But if stopped things from escalating further, then it might've been worth it, even if I lost a few points with Centorea. It was a complicated situation, especially with someone with a personality like her's.

Still, apologizing would be prudent for now. "I'm sorry," I told her, bowing just enough so as to not disturb Suu anymore. "I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind."

She must've not expected me to give so easily, if her flustered expression was any indication. "A-Apology accepted," Centorea answered, looking away. She cleared her throat and composed herself. "So long as it does not happen again."

"So… uh…" Kurusu awkwardly spoke up, clearly seeking to break the tension. "Suu?"

"Oh, yeah, I named her already," I said. Felt a little bad stealing Papi's thunder there, but I got caught up in the heat of the moment and it slipped out. "I thought it fit."

"I like it!" Papi announced, happily hopping over to stroke the now-shrinking slime. "Suu!"

I excused myself after that, telling them that Suu needed water and that I was taking her to the bathroom. Centorea tagged along, true to her promise, leaving the other three to return to their game. The air was still a bit tense and awkward between us, but we didn't comment on it, confidant it would fade away eventually. When we entered the bathroom, Suu became a lot more animated, the surface of her body quivering as it soaked in the moisture in the air.

"She seems to be enjoying herself," Centorea noted, her hooves making loud clapping sounds that echoed.

I nodded. "Yeah, though I don't think it's enough. Hold on." I turned on the water for the bath and waited for it to fill. Once it was about half full, I set Suu's bowl at the edge. Noticing the water instantly, Suu's head tentacle dipped in and starting taking big gulps. Sure enough, she began to grow.

It wasn't the sudden burst into a beautiful, humanoid girl that it was in the series. This time it was more gradual; first, her body expanded in its amorphous shape until it was roughly Papi's size. At that point, four limbs began to poke out and form into arms and legs, followed soon after by her head. Her head tentacle grew and divided, becoming "hair" made up of multiple green and yellow-tipped feelers.

"She can take human form?" Centorea breathed in disbelief and wonder. "I had no idea slimes were capable of such things…"

Suu blinked at us with glimmering emerald eyes, staring vacantly. I offered her a shy smile and waved my hand. "Hi, Suu," I greeted her, "How are you feeling?"

At first, she raised a hand to imitate my wave, but she stopped herself for some reason. Instead, she favored me with the exact same smile and, to my surprise, poked me on the nose with a slimy finger.

Then, she spoke for the first time in a soft, sweet voice.

"Boop."


	15. Little of Both

"Ah, here you go, Suu," Kurusu said as he brought her a yellow raincoat and a pair of boots. "Now you won't have to run around naked the whole time."

"Oh, Darling's so considerate~" Miia cooed.

Suu happily put on the offered clothing, though it took her a few tries. At first, she just absorbed the clothes into her and let them float around inside. When we told her that wasn't how that worked, she made the raincoat into a skirt and put the boots on her shoulders like adorable, rubber pauldrons.

It was at that point we decided that perhaps it would be best if we clothed her ourselves for the first time to demonstrate.

After that matter was addressed (heh), Papi immediately took it upon herself to teach Suu important things. In a way, I might add, that was uniquely Papi.

"Papi is Papi!" she informed Suu once she took the slime girl over by the window.

"Papipapi?" Suu repeated, tilting her head to the side.

I was pulled away from the cute exchange that ensued by a concerned Centorea and Miia, who both dragged me and Kurusu into a huddle. "Master, Janai-sama, I believe this to be a delicate situation," the centaur started.

Said the girl who whipped out a sword the instant she saw Suu.

"I already talked to Smith-san about it," I told them, figuring that'd be the quickest way to settle this. Everyone swiveled to face me. "Slimes aren't covered by the Cultural Exchange Bill, so she pretty much said it's not her problem."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's an undocumented liminal," Centorea insisted, "Smith-sama's negligence aside, we need to do something about this."

"Well, why not just let her stay here?" Kurusu asked, scratching his head and looking back at the slime in question, who was currently poking a giggling Papi. "I mean, she seems to just be a kid."

"Seconded," I added. "She clearly doesn't understand much of anything, so it'd be a bit cruel to just kick her out." I thought it over for a moment. "Besides, I doubt we even _could_ kick her out if we tried."

"But, I mean…" Miia fretted, her tail was sliding back-and-forth nervously, "If _another_ girl moves in…"

"Don't look at it that way, Miia," Kurusu placated with an easy smile. "We need to help Suu learn how to socialize and other things, so try to see it as us raising a child!"

Kurusu, you magnificent bastard.

Miia and Centorea's faces went a shade of red usually reserved to roses as their heads filled with thoughts of raising little lamia and centaur babies with their Darling/Master. Kurusu, for his part, didn't seem to expect such an… _emotional_ response to his words, if the sweat beading on his brow was any indication.

"O-Oh well if she's just a child then it can't be helped!" Miia proclaimed, fanning herself and giggling hysterically.

"I s-s-suppose M-Master makes a g-good point," Centorea muttered, turning away to hide her blush.

Sheesh.

"Dude, you really need to watch yourself when saying stuff like that," I whispered to him as the other two were preoccupied with whatever fantasies they were indulging. "Can't just drop raising a kid like that!"

"I don't see what the issue is, I was just being honest!" Kurusu insisted, "Besides, if everyone's happy, then I'm happy."

"Hm," I grunted, looking over each of the girls. Indeed, all four appeared pretty happy with the situation now, although for different reasons. It was far more peaceful than the alternative, and it likely could've ended up worst despite my attempts if Kurusu hadn't spoke up. "Well, you do have a point," I conceded, "Anyway, I'm just gonna hang with Suu a bit more to see how she's handling things. You?"

"I'd like to join you, actually," he admitted, "If she's going to start living with us, I'll have to find out her needs sooner or later, right?"

"Big brother, Boss!" Papi greeted us as we joined her and Suu kneeling down by the window. Miia and Centorea hovered behind us, ever-watchful. "I've been teaching Suu words and stuff! Tell them, Suu!"

"Hellooo," Suu responded, smiling at us. When her green eyes rested on me, the smile widened and a single feeler rose to poke me on the nose. "Boop."

"Boop," I answered in kind, poking her the tip of her nose. When my finger pulled away, a thin trail of slime followed. "What else have you learned?"

Suu hummed and then pointed at me. "Big brother." To Kurusu. "Boss." To Miia. "Loud snake lady." To Centorea. "Scary horse lady."

It was pretty difficult not to contain my laughter at the sputtering response to that. "Hey, Papi!" Miia shouted, "Don't go teaching her mean things!"

Papi just giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"Now, now, Papi," Kurusu chided, although his tone wasn't harsh, "It isn't right to encourage bad behavior, okay? Now, Suu," he scooted closer so at to get the slime's full attention. "My name is K-"

"Boss!" Suu cheerfully interrupted, clearly proud of herself.

"… I wonder what it's like to be called by your real name…" he sighed, his head sagging. Feeling pity for the poor guy, I patted his back.

"There, there, buddy," I consoled him, "I feel your pain."

"Anyway!" Kurusu loudly said, forcing himself to cheer up, "This is Miia," he gestured to the lamia, who broke away from glaring at Papi to kindly wave at Suu. "And this is Centorea." The centaur gave a polite nod.

"Hm." Suu looked everyone over again, taking in the new information before nodding with a smile. "Okay."

"So, I know we just had dinner, but are you hungry at all?" Kurusu asked.

"Hungry?"

"Actually," I intervened, consciously deciding to push up my glasses for maximum effect, "I looked it up, and it turns out slimes just need a steady supply of water and occasional protein to survive. Though they can eat just about anything, really."

"Oh, that's a relief," Kurusu breathed, "That shouldn't put any further strain on the food budget."

Wait a minute…

"… Didn't I tell you that food is covered under living expenses by the Cultural Exchange?" I asked, partly toward him and partly toward myself. Did I really blank on such a huge issue?

Kurusu made a noise that straddled the line between a cry of joy and pathetic whimpering. I didn't think such a sound could even exist, so props to him for pioneering that front. "Why does no one tell me anything?" he muttered, tears falling down his face.

"I actually thought you already knew, Darling…"

"I too made that assumption, Master. You have my sincere apologies."

"Papi had no clue!"

Suu blinked in fascination as she noted the fluids leaking from his eyes. A heartbeat later, she lunged.

"WAIT SUU BAD!" I shouted as I frantically tried to pry her off the drowning Kurusu. She'd totally covered his entire upper body, all with the same sweet smile. Everyone else, even Papi, cried out in panic at the sudden turn of events and joined me in my attempts to save the one guy who actually owned the place we called home.

We must've made quite the sight: a human, harpy, lamia, and centaur entangled by a big blue blob in a desperate attempt to free a gurgling human at the center of it all. This had the unfortunate side effect of getting slime _everywhere_.

"NO BOOP!" I screamed the first thing that came to mind, praying that my hunch would prove correct. "NO BOOP!"

Suu's smile faded. "No… boop?" she echoed, her form shrinking and retreating from Kurusu, who gasped for air the moment he was free. The girls rushed to his side while Suu continued to shrink, sliding over to my lap. "Suu… bad?" she asked.

"You're not bad, Suu," I assured her, leaning down so I could look her in the eyes. "But you did a bad thing, okay? And if you do bad things," I raised a finger just shy of her nose, then pulled away. "No boop."

Suu nodded, although by her expression she still seemed unsure. "What's… bad?" she ventured.

Well, as much as I thought tackling light stuff such as deconstructing morality or the philosophy of good and evil was a smart idea…

"I'll tell you, okay?" I said, resting my hands on her shoulders, "You'll learn as you go."

"Papi will help, too!" the harpy announced as she joined us, kneeling down at my side and petting Suu's head. "That's what family does!"

"… Family," Suu repeated, as if testing the word. Finding that she liked it, she giggled.

Everyone was well and slimy after that, so it was unanimously decided that we all desperately needed a shower. _Not_ all together at once, I made sure to note, which was responded by varying degrees of disappointment. Papi and Miia were first, since Centorea insisted on being "on guard" while the rest of us were "vulnerable". Figuring there wouldn't be any harm in humoring her, that was fine by me, though I did draw the line at her joining Kurusu.

And so she and I stood by outside the bathroom, waiting for our turn. Miia had gone to bed, while Papi left with Suu for the living room to "make extra sure she knows good and bad!" A few minutes passed by in awkward silence, until I cleared my throat.

"You were right, you know," I admitted to her, "About Suu being dangerous. I got caught up in her cute appearance and lost sight of the fact that we really don't know anything about her species." That was all true, plus I felt like I'd been a bit harsh on Centorea lately.

To my surprise, Centorea shook her head. "Please, neither of us had no way of knowing how Suu would behave. We are both guilty of rushing to conclusions."

"That may be true, but still. I just wanted to let you know that… I really do appreciate your opinions." I fidgeted where I stood, unsure of how to proceed. "It's good to have a skeptic around, especially in this house. Even if you sometimes take it a little further than I would like." I laughed nervously.

Centorea smiled at that. "I suppose I do, don't I? I appreciate you as well, Janai-sama. Your presence serves to avoid a great deal of… how do I put it, avoidable drama?"

I grinned. "That's more or less my primary goal," I told her, before letting out a big yawn. "Hoo boy, I really need to sleep after this. Tomorrow's a big day, after all."

"Oh?"

"Right, I forgot to tell you guys, but Smith-san just hired me as a liminal counselor," I informed her, "Ya know, helping out some of the more problematic species that have issues adapting to human society, stuff like that. It's only once a week, but the pay is decent and besides, I figure it's a nice chance to learn more and do some real good."

Centorea's response was cut off by the bathroom door opening, revealing a freshly-cleaned Kurusu. "All yours," he happily said as he left.

"You wanna go?" I asked the centaur at my side. She shook her head, prompting me to shrug and walk in.

As I closed the door, I barely heard Centorea whisper under her breath, "'Do some real good'…"


	16. Mandroot, Session 1, Part 1

"Ya worried at all?"

My eyes darted from the file on my lap up to Zombina, who sat across from me in the car with her legs crossed and a slight smirk on her face. She wasn't wearing her MON Squad outfit or that suit from the other day, instead going with the more casual-looking hoodie and jeans combo. Her choice of apparel was likely because of who I'd be dealing with, I figured.

"Why would I be?" I hurriedly responded, looking back down at the file. "It's not like his species is known for its violence or anything."

"Please, you know what I meant," Zombina accused, leaning forward. "It's your first day on the job; a little nervousness would hardly be a shocker."

I took a deep breath and rubbed at my temples. Of course I was worried. I was about to become a liminal counselor, not just in name but in practice. Back home, I'd helped people before, even talked down a friend from having suicidal thoughts, so I was hardly a stranger to this sort of thing. But still… the idea that I was a "professional" now in a field I'd had no real training in was daunting, not to mention the fact that I would be counseling entirely different species from my own.

"Zombina," I started, looking up and staring into her heterochromatic eyes. "Why did Smith-san give me this job? Was she just dumping some of her workload on me or did she actually think I'd be a good fit for the job?"

She shrugged, holding my gaze for only a second before turning away. "Hell if I know. Little of column A, little of column B, I suspect. But you're probably over-thinking it."

Of course Zombina would think that. I laughed nervously and scratched at my beard. "I do that from time to time," I admitted. "In case it wasn't obvious, my answer to your question is yes, I'm a little worried."

She flashed me a toothy grin. "Don't sweat it. Something tells me you'll be fine. Besides," she jerked a thumb at herself and winked at me. "Ya got a badass zombie watching your back."

I snorted. "I suppose I do. Thanks for that. You gonna be in the room with us or what?"

Zombina shook her head. "Nah, that'd probably just make things worse, especially considering how shy his species is at the best of times. Just gimme a holler if you need me."

The car jerked to a stop, putting the conversation to an end. Zombina favored me with a slightly-more serious look than usual, asking me the unspoken question.

My answer was to open the door without thinking more about it. At this point, it would do little good to waffle on the details more than I already had, and frankly fretting over it would just make it worse. And so it was with forced confidence that I stepped outside, welcomed by the sight of the home of my first case as a counselor. It was no small distance away from town, at the very edge between the suburbs and the woods that encircled them.

"So, where is Smith-san, anyway?" I asked Zombina as we walked to the door. "I thought she'd be here for my first day to supervise, at least."

"Ah, something came up," she answered with a shrug. "Some liminal bigwig is in town and she's overseeing that whole business. What, I'm not enough for you?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Just wondering is all. Well, let's get this started." At that, I rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door swung open, revealing an elderly woman who peered at me through thick-rimmed glasses. When she noted the official Cultural Exchange nametag dangling from my neck, a smile crossed her wrinkled face.

"Ah, you dears must be from the Exchange," she tilted her head stiffly, the motion looking a little painful. She stepped away from the door and walked back inside."Come in, come in."

"Much appreciated, Oosawa-san," I replied with a smile, stepping inside with Zombina following shortly after. "I'm Juyo Janai, the counselor you requested, and this is my… associate, Zombina." I pointedly ignored the look the MON Squad member gave me at that. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Janai-san, Zombina-san." Oosawa guided us through the house, which was tiny in comparison to the Kurusu household. Still, there was a very homey feel to the place, with the walls lined with old family photos and knickknacks that gathered dust. Most of the photos featured a family of five, Oosawa with who I assumed to be her husband and three daughters. "Would you like to see Mandroot now?"

"Uh, actually I wanted to ask if there was anything you think I should know about him, before I got started."

Oosawa paused, tapping a finger against her chin. After a few moments, she spoke, "Mandroot has spoken maybe two words to me since the coordinator dropped him off at my doorstep last week. I've done everything I can to make him feel at home, but… he never leaves the garden and rarely comes out of the ground."

I nodded sympathetically. That sounded pretty much exactly how I expected him to be, considering his species. Mandragora, or mandrakes, are considered shy in the extreme, even in comparison to other dryads. Add in their signature shriek that could knock someone out if they weren't careful, and it was easy to see the problem here.

It was my job to somehow break through the anxiety of what was considered to be one of the shyest of all the liminals. No pressure.

Still, Smith had actually provided some advice over the phone this morning that helped me somewhat.

 _"No one expects you to work miracles,"_ she'd said, _"You'll have more meetings with each case down the line, so don't rush for results. Just talk with them, the rest will come naturally."_

She'd promptly hung up on me before I could remark on how out-of-character that was for her.

"I see," I said to Oosawa, "That's not very surprising, considering what I know of mandragora."

"Oh? Have you worked with them before?"

I shook my head. "No, just did some research once I heard who'd I be dealing with. I'm guessing he's in the garden now?"

"Yes." She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Just through there." Oosawa hesitated a moment, her eyes falling somewhat. "Janai-san… when I signed up for the exchange program, I was well aware that there would be problems. However, I didn't expect to still feel like I was the only one living here."

I looked back at the pictures of her family and understood. She didn't elaborate any further, and I didn't press the matter.

"I'll do my best, ma'am," I promised her. "Hopefully I'll be of some help…"

She must've detected the uncertainty in my voice, since she gave me a knowing smile. "Whatever happens, happens," Oosawa replied warmly. "Now, shall we go see him?"

"Lead the way."

Zombina and I were guided through the door, which brought us back outside to the backyard. The whole place was one big, fenced-in garden, a cobblestone path winding through the vibrant flora. Flowers of every color seemed to glow under the shining sun, petals gently wafting in the breeze. I recognized tomato plants and even a few peppers, since my dad grew a few in his garden, but I didn't recognize the rest of what I assumed were vegetable plants of some sort. There was even a small pond at the center of it all, with a few tiny fish darting beneath the still water.

I took a deep inhale, letting the smell of dirt and life fill my nostrils. The familiar scent, and the memories it invoked, caused me to smile.

"Lovely garden," I remarked, not sure of what else to say. Zombina looked a little bored, resting her hands against the back of her head and looking over the garden with a dull expression.

"Thank you, Janai-san," Oosawa nodded at the compliment as she led us to a corner of the garden. "Though I must admit, it's never looked so charming since Mandroot came. I've heard of the dryads' affinity for nature, but to see it is another thing entirely. Ah, here he is."

Oosawa stopped before a large fern set snug in the corner of the fence, surrounded by what looked like a protective wall of white flowers. At the center of the fern were two tiny purple bulbs, only partially open. She turned to us and asked, "Oh dear, I should have asked in the house. Do you two have protection?"

It took all of my willpower not to answer with "Phrasing!" As it was, I heard Zombina stifle a snicker behind my back.

"We do," I answered, already reaching for my earplugs. Zombina did the same, and once the both of us had them firmly in place, I nodded at Oosawa for her to proceed.

The elderly woman reached up to her hearing aids and turned them off before kneeling down. She then spoke to the fern, too softly for me to hear. It twitched slightly at first, before going still as she continued. After a few moments, she stepped back.

The earth around the fern shifted, and to my amazement the white flowers seemed to back away, as if to give the larger plant room. Once enough space was cleared, a large, thick, root-like limb slowly rose from the dirt, knobby fingers gripping the ground tightly as it pulled itself up. Once it had a firm grip, the rest of the body followed shortly after.

And with it, the trademark scream.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mandroot shrieked as he pulled himself up. Even with the earplugs the noise was almost unbearable, causing me to reflexively cry out and cover my ears. Zombina scowled and did the same, but Oosawa seemed completely unfazed. Once the scream stopped, I took the earplugs out and looked him over.

If I had to pick one word to describe the first mandragora I've ever seen, it would be "portly". The binder Smith had given me only had a picture of a female, but the male looked more or less along the same lines. His rotund frame slumped back to the ground, belly jiggling as he moved. His arms and legs looked considerably tougher than the rest of his body, more plant than anything, and he didn't appear to even have toes. A twisted, rigid root protruded from his rear like a tail, and he shifted about uncomfortably to find a comfortable position with it in mind.

Mandroot kept his gaze low, covering his face with one of the large leaves atop his head. It wasn't too hard to see he hated the spotlight.

"Hi," I greeted, kneeling down to his level, though his face was still hidden. "I'm Juyo. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him, even though there was no way he could see my face.

He said nothing in response, seemingly paralyzed where he sat.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone for now then," Oosawa decided, already moving to leave. "I'll go brew us some tea. Care to join me, Zombina-san?"

"Sure," Zombina answered with a shrug, about to follow the elderly woman before pausing. "You good?" she asked, looking down at me.

I wasn't sure if the concern was real or not, but it made my lips quirk up a little all the same. "I thought I was supposed to be the worried one," I noted with a smirk.

She snorted. "Touché, Hot Pink- _san_." With a cheeky grin, she left.

I waited to speak until the door closed behind her. Once we were finally alone, I let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry about that, I should've figured too many people at once would make you freeze up. So… do you want to show me around the garden? I feel like you'd know it better than anyone."

Mandroot hesitated, taking a gulp before looking around as if to confirm I was indeed talking to him. When that proved to be the case, he gave me a jerky nod.

"Great, thanks," I replied warmly, and I offered him my hand. "Need a lift up?"

For the first time, he lifted his head and I finally got a look at his face. Plump brown cheeks rounded his youthful features, and for a brief moment I saw the same curiosity that so often crossed Papi's and lately Suu's faces in his coconut-colored eyes. Then, slowly, almost daintily, he lifted a trunk-like arm and grasped my hand. He was rough to the touch, I idly noted, but not in a painful way.

He still didn't say a word as we began to walk through the garden, and he kept his distance. Nonetheless, Mandroot kept up with my decidedly slow pace and appeared at least content to wander his own domain.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	17. Mandroot, Session 1, Part 2

A half hour ticked by in peace in the garden, with me and Mandroot taking our time exploring Oosawa's backyard. I'd talk from time to time, occasionally asking him a question about the plants that could be answered yes or no. The mandragora kept quiet the whole time, responding to anything I said with either a jerk of his head or simple silence. That was fine by me; I wanted him to be comfortable with me, and that wouldn't happen if I forced him to speak.

"Are these your favorite?" I asked Mandroot, kneeling down at a patch of the same white flowers that had encircled him earlier. He stared at them for a moment, and his small smile was all the answer I needed. I nodded. "Thought so. I think I've seen them at a funeral before, but it's been a while so I might be wrong. Dunno what they're called, either."

A sound tickled my ears, almost too soft for me to hear clearly. My eyes widened as I realized it came from the person beside me.

"C-C-Chrys-s-santhemums…" Mandroot whispered. Seeming to actually realize he'd spoken after the fact, he gasped and tightly wrapped his massive arms around his barrel-like chest.

"Oh, thank you," I replied, deliberately not reacting to him turtling up. Best not to treat his first word to me as a huge deal, otherwise he'd hesitate even more to speak up down the road. "Cool. Yeah, now that I think about it, I definitely remember seeing them at my great-grandma's funeral."

Mandroot kneeled to bring himself closer to the white chrysanthemums, and I saw his portly body sag in relief the more he touched the dirt. His stubby fingers gently caressed the thin petals, which seemed to push into his touch. The whole flower patch swayed in his direction, as if eager for his attention.

"Wow," I breathed. Of course, I knew that the dryads and their subspecies had the closest connections to nature of all the liminals and could even command the plants to their will, but… well, like Oosawa said, seeing it in action was something else entirely. But even then, it didn't feel like Mandroot was ordering the flowers to move closer. Instead, they seemed to move of their own volition.

If something like this didn't deserve the title of "magic", I didn't know what did.

Amazingly, being so close to his most precious flowers seemed to give him a small amount of courage.

"T-They mean death, a-a-and grief, a-a-a-and… truth…" Mandroot murmured, never looking away from them. Despite his words, his eyes were filled with affection and warmth, his gaze almost… longing?

I nodded, simply happy that he was speaking more and more now. "That'd be why they were at the funeral, then. But I'm getting the feeling they mean a little more than that to you."

It was more me just speaking aloud then actually asking him to elaborate. I didn't want to push it my luck. So I was a little surprised to hear him answer.

"Mm," he hummed in response, smiling and stroking the petals more. "They r-r-remind me of a… friend." The last word was spoken in a reverential tone.

A white flower that represented death, reminding him of a friend… there seemed to be an obvious conclusion here. Though maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions in this case. I remembered the words of a different talking plant from one of my favorite books/movies: _"Don't be hasty."_

So I asked, "What's your friend like?"

Mandroot didn't answer for a while, and I feared I'd ventured too far. His hand fell to the ground, his fingers digging into the soft dirt. He lowered his head more, hiding his face with leaves.

"S-S-She's…" he started, unsure of how to continue, "… s-serious most of the t-t-time. Esp-p-p-pecially with her j-job. But… she's nice." I saw the edges of a soft smile peek through the leaves. "I m-miss her."

Going off his phrasing, it sounded like she was still alive. So why was she associated with a flower that represented death? I had to admit, I was pretty curious now, especially since it was only when she was the topic he was able to talk so much.

"What's her job?"

"Um," Mandroot froze up. "I c-c-c-can't say. S-s-s-sorry!"

The stutter came back with a vengeance right then, which was probably a good sign that pursuing that line of topic was a no-no. I raised my hands in a placating gesture, hoping to assuage his anxiety. "Don't worry about it, just curious." I was even more curious now, but I'd have to a big boy and suck it up for now.

Despite my attempts to reassure that I was not, in fact, mad at him, Mandroot spoke very little for the rest of the time I was there. The sessions were supposed to be an hour at most, to be extended only if the liminal I was with requested it. The remainder past by for the most part in silence, the two of us simply squatting in the dirt. I'd say it was boring, but Mandroot continued to interact with the plants around him, which I couldn't help but find mesmerizing.

The door swung open once we hit the hour mark, out which Zombina strutted into the garden. "Yo, Hot Pink, time's up!"

The sudden burst of activity caused Mandroot to flinch, making me feel defensive of him. I sighed but remained where I sat. "Can you give me a sec?" I asked her.

"Hmph," she grunted. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be waiting in front. Don't take too long, though."

"Thanks a bunch!" I cheerfully called out to her retreating form. I turned back to face Mandroot. "So… would like to meet again next week? We could do every other week instead, or not at all, if that's what you prefer. Up to you."

Mandroot fidgeted where he sat, tugging at the dirt as he thought it over. I was starting to get worried that he wouldn't make a decision until he finally answered, "Um… w-w-would ev-v-v-very other week be okay?"

I beamed at him. That was much better than what I'd expected! Maybe I wouldn't be so bad at this counselor thing after all. "Absolutely!" I told him with a goofy grin on my face. "Does the same day and time work for you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Excellent, I'll leave my number with Oosawa-san in case you want to talk anytime." I pushed myself up and brushed the dirt off my pants. "Well then, I guess I'll be-"

"Wait!" Mandroot shouted, halting me in my tracks. When I looked down at him, he winced and faced away from me. "U-Um…" He took a deep breath. "Thank you. For, um… talking with me. My h-host tries, b-but I just get s-s-s-so…"

"Don't worry about it, bud," I said with a smile, "I enjoyed it."

"Um… I also…" Mandroot looked a little fearful, turning his head from side to side. "I f-f-feel bad about earlier, so… I wanna t-t-tell you where my friend is w-w-working."

Really? That was… a little odd. And unexpected. "You don't have to do that," I assured him, "If it's something you're uncomfortable with."

He shook his head, fern leaves waving through the air with every motion. "N-No, I wanna. You were s-s-so much nicer than I th-thought, and I, um," he blushed a little, "I want you t-t-two to meet someday! I th-think you two would l-like each other."

Oh my, was he really trying to set me up with his friend? Now _that_ was amusing. Well, there was no harm in humoring him, I suppose, plus I admittedly _was_ curious as to who exactly this friend associated with death could possibly be.

"Alright then, go ahead," I allowed.

Mandroot braced himself, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then, with surprising clarity and confidence, he spoke.

"The Far Side."

…

What?

"Um…" I scratched the back of my head, feeling embarrassed for some reason. "Sorry, but I don't-"

"Hot Pink-saaaaaaaaan," Zombina whined from the house. "Kick your cutie patootie into gear!"

"Crap, sorry!" I called back. I quickly turned back to Mandroot. "Just call me if you want to talk again at all, okay?"

He nodded, and at that I hastily made my way out. At the front of the house, I was met by a bored zombie girl and a calm elderly woman.

"Janai-san," Oosawa greeted me with a smile. "How did it go?"

"Better than I thought," I admitted, "We actually managed to have a conversation for a bit and he asked for me to see him again two weeks from now."

She blinked behind her glasses, clearly surprised. "Oh my, he spoke with you?" Her smile relaxed a little and became warmer. "That makes me so happy. I'm not sure what you did for him, but perhaps now he'll be able to open up more."

I wasn't entire sure myself what exactly I'd done, either, but I'll take what I can get. "I just did what came naturally," I told her, "But it would appear my _associate_ wants me out now, so I'll get out of your hair."

Oosawa chuckled at that. "Come back anytime, dear. You too, Zombina-san."

Zombina and I both thanked her for her time, and left. "So, how do ya feel about your first case?" the MON Squad member asked me as we entered our car. The driver quickly started it up and began taking us back into town.

"Good, I guess," I answered, "Mandroot seemed to like me well enough, at least. I honestly hadn't expected him to talk to me at all, being a mandragora and all."

"Pshhh," Zombina waved a dismissive hand. "I read that binder the boss gave ya, and it really overstates stuff about most liminals. Most of that info was taken from initial impressions and still hasn't been updated. If you went by everything it said, you'd think every liminal could just be summed in three or four sentences."

"That… actually doesn't surprise me," I admitted after some consideration. "Still, it was a pleasant surprise. I liked it."

"Careful now," Zombina warned with a grin, "You haven't handled the touchier characters yet. Just you wait."

"Bring it," I responded with a grin of my own. That grin faded when I noticed the car make a turn it wasn't supposed to. "Um, why are we going the wrong direction?"

"We're not," Zombina answered flippantly, "Boss wanted to ask a favor of ya. That's why I was in such a hurry earlier."

I groaned. "You gotta be kidding me…"

"Calm down, you big baby. It's not nearly as bad as you think."

"Hurm. I promised Papi and Suu I'd play with them once I was done, you know."

"Good thing you're still not done, then," she cheekily shot back.

Further complaining would probably only lead to an increasingly-annoyed Zombina, so I shut up after that, sulking in my corner. I didn't have long to sulk, though, since soon enough the car parked at a curb where two figures waited. The first was the ever-smug Smith, casually waving at us as we pulled up to them. The second, however…

"Say, Zombina," I said, "Would that happen to be the liminal bigwig you mentioned earlier?"

"Hm?" She peered out through the window. "Oh hey, sure is. Neat."

All I needed to do was glimpse the wheelchair and pink hair to know exactly who it was. I hated to admit it, but I might've slightly forgotten about her, a little bit. My excuse was that my hands had been a _bit_ full lately.

Either way, it looked like it was Mero's time to join the family. I would've liked a little more time to better acclimate Suu, but hey, what could you do? Whatever happens, happens.


	18. Mero Makes Waves

"Hello there, Romance Master-kun!" Smith greeted me. "How did your first day on the job go?"

You know, I _really_ would've liked it if Mero had never heard that particular nickname. Still, I was pleasantly surprised that Smith was considerate enough to ask me about how my session with Mandroot went. I opened my mouth to answer-

"Well, I'm sure you'll tell me all about it later," Smith continued with a wide smile, "But right now I'm in a bit of a hurry, so would you mind doing a huge tiny favor for me?"

-with a sigh.

"And what exactly might be this huge tiny favor?" I asked in a dull voice.

The coordinator made a grand gesture toward the wheelchair-bound person beside her. "Allow me to introduce Meroune Lorelei, your new housemate!"

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Romance Master-sama," the mermaid greeted , "Please, call me Mero!"

"Not you too…" I muttered under my breath. I cleared my throat and looked down at her. "It's nice to me-"

Oh.

She was pretty.

Like.

Really, really pretty.

God damn it.

"Oi!" A rough elbow jab in my side shook me from my thoughts, or lack thereof. "Rude to stare, isn't it?" Zombina gruffly asked.

I glared at her before clearing my throat again, praying that my cheeks weren't too flushed. "Sorry about that. Ahem. As I was saying, it's nice to meet you too, Mero-san. But, uh, my actual name is-"

"Anyway, I must be going!" Smith declared, smacking me on the shoulder as she walked past me.

 _For fuck's sake, Smith!_

"Would you mind entertaining her for a bit?" she asked, "Your house is being renovated right now, and something just came up on my end that I must tend to. I'd really appreciate it!"

I'd suspected that was why Smith had wanted me here the moment I saw her with Mero. It wasn't like I had any real problem with that, I just… would've liked a little breather after my time with Mandroot. I also was frankly getting real tired of her just dumping shit on me like this.

Which was why I quickly stepped in front of Smith and looked her in the sunglasses.

"I'll do it," I told her, "But I want a favor in return."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow at me. "And what might that be?"

"An hour of your time tomorrow. There's a couple of things I need to talk about with you."

Namely, two people that I'd been woefully neglecting since I came here: Rachnera and Kii. If I could do something for them by at least discussing those kinds of issues with Smith, I'd gladly do so. I would've done something for them sooner, but… I've had a lot on my plate lately, juggling what felt like a dozen different things, and unfortunately I subconsciously put them on the backburner.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too little, too late.

"Hm," Smith hummed, considering me. Eventually, she shrugged. "Overdramatic as usual, aren't you? Fine, I'll see you at noon tomorrow for lunch. You're buying."

I nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thanks."

"Sure thing. Anyway, let's get going, Zombina-chan." Smith turned back to face Mero. "I'm terribly sorry about the suddenness of all this, by the way."

Honestly, if I hadn't known Mero's… _privileged_ background beforehand, my jaw would've hit the floor at the sight of Smith actually being apologetic for once.

Mero chuckled softly, almost melodically. "It's no trouble, I assure you. You were gracious enough to provide me with some company, were you not?"

"Thank you for being understanding," Smith bowed her head slightly and headed toward the car. "Later, Juyo-kun. C'mon, Zombina-chan."

"Holler if you need anything," Zombina called back as they left, which confused me a little. Why would I ask help from her if I knew they were going to be busy? Well, whatever, I thought as I waved them goodbye. I should be fine.

"So, Romance Master-sama, was it?" Mero looked up at me with a brilliant smile, her blue eyes glistening like sapphires.

"Um," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. What the hell was with me? I've talked to plenty of pretty girls just fine before. "You really don't have to call me that, it's just a dumb nickname. My name's T - er, I mean, Juyo." Shit, almost slipped there.

"Ah, very good then," Mero nodded, still smiling. "Shall we walk around, then? I'd like to see more of the city, if it's no trouble?"

"Sure." I put myself behind the wheelchair and directed it forward. "Anywhere you want to go in particular?"

She shook her head. "Just seeing the new sights is enough for me."

"Cool."

A few minutes passed by in silence, which was fine by me since I spent most of that time awkwardly getting a hang of moving the damn wheelchair. It wasn't exactly rocket science, sure, but it'd been ages since I had to push one around. Mero thankfully didn't complain about my shoddy driving skills, not that I thought she even would in the first place. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket once, indicating I got a text, but since it wasn't a call I figured it wasn't urgent, so I didn't check it.

"So…" Mero started, jolting me from my thoughts, "Smith-dono had mentioned you were a liminal. Please pardon my rudeness, but may I ask what species you are?"

"Oh, I'm actually a human. I'm only a liminal because of a technicality." I explained.

"Oh?" She blinked up at me. "And what might that be?"

Well… everyone at the house already knew, so there really couldn't be any harm in telling her, right?

"This might sound a bit far-fetched, but I'm actually from another dimension," I told her, "Since my circumstances here are kinda unique, it was decided that it'd be easiest labeling me as a liminal and setting me up in the exchange program."

Mero gasped. "I've heard about you!" she shouted excitedly, the sudden outburst taking me by surprise. "You're the dimensional traveler, ripped away from his home across time and space!"

"Uh." That wasn't expected, to say the least. "You've heard about me?"

"That's right! News of your unique and _tragic_ story made waves back among my people! To think that I was lucky enough to bear witness to such a tale…" She let out a shuddering breath, clearly filled with joy.

Ah, so this was when my least favorite part of Mero reared its ugly head. Damn mermaids and their tragedy fetish.

"Hrm," I grunted in response, not really feeling up for pushing the conversation any further.

She kept going. "Torn away across time and space…" Yeah, you mentioned that already. "Unable to ever see his beloved family and friends ever again." My grip tightened on the wheelchair handles. "Losing all sense of normality in his previously average yet content life!" How can you say that with such a dreamy expression?! "Forced to live among beings he can scarcely comprehend, let alone connect with! Oh," she sighed, clutching her face with webbed hands, "How could you even live another day without-"

I jerked the wheelchair to a halt.

"Mero." My voice shook, almost cracking.

"Hm?" She turned to face me, and her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

I took a deep, shuddering breath and looked directly into those sapphire eyes. When I did, I knew I needed to hold back. At least, for now. Mero's tragedy fetish wasn't something I could even hope to chip at so soon, especially on the first day I met her. I knew she wasn't being malicious in the least, she was more naïve than anything, but… fuck, her words hit hard on some things I'd been avoiding for a while now.

Especially with what she said about my family and friends.

"Could we talk about something else?" I asked, forcing down my raging emotions.

Deep breaths, deep breaths.

"Oh, certainly!" Mero replied in a chipper tone. I began pushing the wheelchair again. "I must admit, I am a little curious about that nickname Smith-dono called you. Romance Master, yes?"

I let out a long-suffering sigh. At least this topic was harmless, if also a little annoying.

"Yeah, it was Romance Master," I admitted, "She overheard Miia, one of the exchange students you'll be living with, calling me that once and now she likes to tease me about it."

"And why did this Miia call you that?"

"Ah, because I promised to help her with boy trubs." On second thought, maybe this was also dangerous territory. "I'm hardly what you'd call a master, though…"

"I see, I see," Mero muttered seriously, looking pensively into the distance. "Most intriguing." I really wasn't liking that look on her. Way too intense.

My phone buzzed in my pocket a few times, meaning I was getting a call. After seeing it was Kurusu calling me, I answered. "Yo."

 _"Hey, Janai-san,"_ Kurusu's meek voice came from the other line, _"Smith-san wanted me to let you know when the house was done renovating, and… well, it is! She also said you'd be bringing someone with you home… ?"_

"I'm guessing she didn't elaborate?"

 _"Afraid not."_

Of course not.

I sighed. "Basically, I have our newest housemate with us. She's probably the reason for the recent renovations."

 _"Ah. Another one? Well… alright then."_

Poor guy didn't even sound surprised anymore.

"Yup. Anyway, we should be home soon." Just then, I remembered something else. "Oh, by the way, how hydrated is Suu right now?"

 _"Huh?"_ Kurusu clearly hadn't been expecting such a random question. _"Um… she's fine, I think. Why?"_

"Could you just make sure she has plenty of water before we get there?" I asked instead of answering. "And please have a large plastic bag by the door, just in case?"

 _"Sure. But just in case of what?"_

"I'll explain when I get there," I told him, "See ya soon." At that, I hung up. I checked my messages real quick just to see who had texted me earlier, which turned out to be Zombina asking me how the 'date' was going. The hell was her deal? Shaking my head, I pocketed my phone and pushed the wheelchair onward. "Alright, Mero. Time to take you home."


	19. Rocking the Boat

"We're home!" I called out as I pushed Mero through the doorway. I was briefly taken aback by the new renovations, which greatly increased the space in the main hallway and I could only assume the rest of the house. If anything, it felt even more like a mansion now. "Damn, they really expanded the place."

"I'm afraid that is because of my unique needs," Mero offered apologetically, "I do hope I haven't inconvenienced you too much…"

"Eh, don't sweat it," I hastily replied, keeping myself from looking too long at her as I searched for the plastic bag. Ah, there it was. You always could rely on Kurusu, even when you barely gave him any information. "It's actually for the best, since it was starting to get a little crowd-"

"BIG BROTHER!" A ball of blue feathers glomped me, almost sending me crashing to the floor. As it was I barely kept myself from falling. Her wings wrapped around me, Papi looked up from chest and beamed. "They reprobated the house!"

I smiled and hugged her back. "I saw! But I think the word you're looking for is 'renovated', Papi."

"Right, that! Everything's so big now!" Just then she noticed Mero, who'd been patiently waiting by the side. "Who's that?" Papi stage-whispered to me as she detached herself from me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mero bowed, the very picture of courtly conduct, "I am Meroune Lorelei, but please call me Mero."

"Hi hi!" Papi waved at her. "I'm Papi!"

While the two greeted each other, I scanned the area for any traces of slime. As much as I'd like to hope otherwise, I didn't doubt that Suu might lose control at the sight of Mero's mucus-coated body and lunge. Constant vigilance, as the saying went, and all that.

"Oh, hello Janai-san!" Kurusu said as he entered from the kitchen, followed closely by Miia and Centorea. When he noticed Mero, he smiled and waved at her. "Ah, are you the new exchange student? I'm-"

"Another one?!" Miia whined, cutting him off. "How many rivals do I have to deal with?!"

"Miia, please do not rush to conclusions, it's rather rude to our new guest," Centorea chided, though I noticed her measuring Mero up with a wary eye.

I let Kurusu delegate that whole affair, especially since I noticed Mero's eyes glint dangerously at the word 'rivals'. Suu had yet to show up, which was starting to get pretty worrisome…

"Big brother? What're you doing?" Papi asked at my side.

I briefly glanced at her before continuing my sentry duty. "Just looking for Suu. Do you know where she might be, by the way?"

"Mm!" Papi nodded and pointed upward. "Up there!"

Just then, something small and tiny poked the top of my head.

Huh?

"Boop."

Then came the slime.

"Glrp!" was all I could cry out as Suu landed on my face, sliding down to my chest and wrapping herself around me. Mercifully, she only briefly covered my head and allowed me to breath. Unmercifully, it was pretty difficult to move the rest of my body, even when she transformed into her humanoid body but still hugged me tight with her feelers.

"Uh, h-hey there, Suu," I greeted, awkwardly swinging my hand through her transparent body in some measure of a pat, "Missed you too."

Suu giggled and stepped away, Papi already covering her with the raincoat. I noticed that there was very little slime left on me, which was a bit surprising. Suu was already displaying a lot more control than I expected her to. What was the catalyst for that, I wonder?

I was also pleasantly surprised that she hadn't made any moves on Mero yet. Perhaps Kurusu kept her hydrated well enough that it wasn't an issue, though that hardly meant I was out of the woods yet. Trying to predict Suu's behavior was a fool's errand at the best of times.

Speaking of, I noticed something odd floating inside her.

"Hey, Suu," I started, leaning down to get a better look, "Why do you have a Wii wheel inside you?"

"Playing with Papi!" she proudly declared.

The harpy in question excitedly hopped where she stood. "That's right, Suu learned a really cool trick while playing with me! Show him, Suu!"

"Okay."

The wheel began to turn around in different directions, seemingly at random, and noticed that a few of the buttons were pressing themselves down with no apparent outside influence. It looked like Suu had learned how to play totally hands-free, though how the controller still received the signal or how she didn't fry the batteries was anyone's case. Whatever, it was still pretty cool!

"That's great, Suu!" I cheered for you, and she glowed at the compliment. "Wanna race and show me what skills you got?"

"Yes!" she said, bouncing all the while.

"Papi wants to play, too!"

"Well, c'mon then. Race you there!" The two cried out in joy and dashed off, leaving me pretty much in the dust. Still, I chased after them, figuring it'd be best if Kurusu handle the rest of Mero's business. Besides, he was actually here for the renovations and it was his house, so it's not like it was really my place to welcome her here.

I was stopped in my tracks when a melodic voice called out, "Wait, Juyo!"

Not gonna lie, I almost fell on my face from my momentum. As it was, I not-so-gracefully latched on the doorway to catch myself. Heart pounding in my chest, I looked back at the group I was in the process of ditching.

"What is it, Mero?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"Well, I was hoping, if it wasn't too much trouble, that _you_ might be the one to show me the house…" Oh shit, she was whipping out Puppy Dog eyes. This time, unlike with Miia, they caused my face to get a touch warmer than I would've liked.

"Um. Well, it's Kurusu-san's place, plus he's your actual host, so I feel like it'd be best if he showed you around," I offered, ignoring the betrayed look Miia gave me. "And I promised Papi and Suu I'd play with them once I got back."

"Oh! Well, if that's the case, I have no problem waiting!" Mero decided cheerfully, favoring me with a smile. "Take your time, I shall just acquaint myself with my new host and these lovely ladies until you are ready to show me the establishment."

Okay, seriously, why was it such a big deal that _I_ be the one to show her around?

"It's really not an issue, Janai-san," Kurusu said, clearly trying to be helpful. "I'll just take Mero-san to her room for now, so you two can meet up once you're done with Papi and Suu."

"Thanks, man," I sighed, resigned to my fate at this point. I suppose it really wasn't a big issue and I was just making a fuss over nothing. If Mero wanted me to help her out, then by golly I would. After videogames, of course.

"Big brotherrrrrrrr!" Papi whined from the living room.

"Coming!" I shouted back before turning to face Mero. "I'll try not to take too long, alright?"

"Don't worry, Juyo," she responded warmly, "Like I said, I have no problem waiting."

Right, because that would _somehow_ making _something_ ultimately more tragic, I suspected.

I bit back that remark, however, and instead just left to join the increasingly impatient Papi and Suu. Well, Papi was impatient. Suu, for her part, just seemed content as I sat beside her and picked up a controller. "Sorry about the wait, girls. Now let's play!"

"Yaaay!" they both cheered, and then we finally dove at it.

I picked my old standby, Yoshi, while Papi and Suu went for Birdo and Pink Gold Peach, respectively. Actually, I hadn't even been aware we'd unlocked Pink Gold Peach until Suu selected her. Guess they got her while I was away this morning. Anyway, as we kicked off the races, Suu's status as a quick-learner was coming in at full-force. She was proving to be quite the challenge despite, or perhaps because, of her unique hands-free approach to playing. First place was usually held by Papi or myself, but our resident slime would occasionally sneak in a victory after a strategically-launched blue shell.

Naturally, when she laid waste to us with the fiery blue explosions, it was all with that sweet smile on her face. It was almost like she knew how to keep me from getting mad at her.

Time flew by, and before I knew it was almost dinnertime. I looked at the clock and instantly felt shitty. I hadn't expected to be playing for so long…

"Sorry, Mero," I grumbled to myself, "Guess it'll have to be after dinner…"

"Oh, it's no trouble!"

 _Sweet Jesus!_

I yelped and jumped in my seat, spinning around to find a calm Mero sitting behind me. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I breathed, clutching my chest.

"I'm so sorry!" Mero quickly said, looking concerned, "I did not want to interfere with your time with your… lovers?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Silly Mero!" Papi intervened, flopping over the edge of the sofa with a goofy smile. "That's not what big brothers are for! I was confused about that, too, but Boss made sure I knew better!"

Thank god.

"Ah, my apologies, Papi-sama," Mero looked over at our other companion. "Then Suu-sama… ?"

"No," I told her, perhaps a bit more harshly than I should've. "None of us are lovers, Mero. Just friends."

"And my big brother!" Papi declared, glomping me yet again.

"I see," Mero said slowly, expression pensive, "So you do not have a lover, Juyo?"

"No, I don't. And I'd rather call them my girlfriend, by the way. Lover sounds… I dunno, weird to me."

Her sapphire eyes glimmered. "Interesting…"

Oh lord no…

"Dinner's ready!" Kurusu called from the kitchen.

Saved by the Kurusu!

I cleared my throat. "Ahem, anyway! I'll show you around after dinner, Mero. Sound good?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," she said with a smile that sent chills down my spine.

As we made our way to the dinner table, I remembered that I never responded to Zombina's text. I looked down at my phone, trying to decide whether or not it was worth humoring her. Well… why not? Might as well have some fun with her.

I texted back "I don't think she and I are on the same page" and only had to wait a few seconds for her response.

It read "and what might that page be? hmmmmmm?"

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was getting more of a headache dealing with these girls than I had trying to figure out what to do with Mandroot.


	20. Over the Sheets

"And this is my room," I told Mero, gesturing to the door as we passed it. "Though you really have no reason to go in there."

"I must admit, I find myself curious," she coyly responded, smiling up at me.

Ughhhhhhhhhhh.

Dinner had been a surprisingly normal affair. Kurusu and Centorea were pretty curious about how my first counselor session went, so I spent most of the time talking about Mandroot and my initial impressions of him. Papi and Suu were too busy devouring what was on their plates (though I spied the former dropping unwanted veggies into the latter) to really pay attention, while Miia had been surprisingly relaxed, probably because she realized that the latest addition to our little group wasn't targeting her Darling.

Unfortunately, I wasn't enough of an idiot to realize that _I_ was now the target of our resident tragedy freak.

It was hardly difficult to piece together, especially when taking account all the not-so-subtle aside glances Mero tossed my way during dinner. Being a traveler from another dimension, with no foreseeable way home, I painted a pretty tragic figure if you looked at it a certain way. Throw in the fact that I _could_ find a way home and be forced to leave behind a certain pinkette mermaid girlfriend, and, well…

Ughhhhhhhhhhh.

So yeah. But a promise was a promise, so after dinner was finished I took Mero and began the tour.

"There's really nothing interesting in there," I tried to assure her, "It'd kinda be a waste of time."

"I would hardly call the place you lay your weary head to rest uninteresting, Juyo." Damn, she looked like she genuinely believed that. Or at least wanted me to believe that she believed that.

Wow, I really hadn't missed second-guessing every single thing a girl said.

"Fine, fine," I conceded, caving in, "Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

It wasn't like I had anything to hide in there, anyway. As I rolled her wheelchair into my room, it appeared that nothing was changed during the renovations, thankfully, but I'd probably check later anyway just to be sure. Mero looked delighted as she took in everything, though I didn't see what the big fuss was; it was just an average bedroom, if a little larger than most. I hadn't had time to put up any posters or other decorations, and the one bookcase I had only contained the small handful of CEB books that Smith had provided.

"Welcome to my room, the place where I 'lay my weary head to rest'," I declared, swinging my arm in a mock-grandiose fashion. "Such as it is."

"So this what a dimensional traveler's room looks like…" Mero wondered.

"Or like any other guy's room," I corrected her, and sat down on my bed. "Kinda sparse, unfortunately, but time to decorate is a bit rare these days."

"I can imagine," she sympathized, pushing herself forward with a small amount of difficulty to my bookcase. "You must be overwhelmed, what with your unfortunate position."

I grunted in response, checking my phone for Zombina's latest text. After reading it ("lol getting hit on by a merhottie, life must be hell 4 u"), I stifled a snort.

"Hm? Did I say something amusing?" Mero tilted her head to the side, one of her pink curls falling from her slim shoulder.

"Oh, no, sorry, just remembered something funny," I hastily answered, pocketing the phone. "Anyway, I stopped considering my position pretty unfortunate a while ago."

"Is that so?" She moved away from the book shelf, turning so that she was facing the bed. "Pardon me, dear sir, but would it be much trouble if I joined you on the bed? I'd like to sit with you, if it were possible."

Hrm.

"… Yeah, that's fine. But don't get too comfy; there's still more of the house I have to show you."

Mero beamed at me. "But of course!"

I quickly picked her up and set her on the bed, worried that she might make a move right then. After that, I sat down and kept my distance from her. "And yeah, it's kind of a hassle around here most of the time, but I think I've settled in surprisingly well. There were a few… uh, hiccups early on, but that's mostly taken care of now."

"Hiccups?" Mero pressed, never looking away from me.

"I yelled at the girls during the full moon," I elaborated, avoiding eye contact with her. "Stuff that happened earlier that day had gotten them antsy and they almost killed me when they got too carried away. So, I called them out on it." I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Kinda felt bad afterward, but it needed to be said."

"And what did you say to them?"

"I dunno, just… what I felt," I weakly offered, furrowing my brows as I tried to remember, "Something that they needed to hear. Either way, it all ended for the best. They've all worked to restrain themselves better, and I feel like I've grown closer to them as a result. Especially Papi, if you couldn't tell already."

"I noticed!" Mero giggled. "She seems very attached to you."

"Yeah, more than I expected." I laughed nervously. "And then Suu came along. I think she imprinted on me, or whatever you call it for slimes, but she's a real sweetheart when she isn't accidently drowning someone. So, honestly, it's not that bad here."

Especially since I worked my ass off curbing most of the bad habits they had.

"But don't you miss your home at all?" Mero asked, inching closer.

"Well, of course I do," I answered, inching away. "But I'm not going to mope about it. It's not like I can do anything right now, so I'd rather just make my current situation better."

Like keeping the girls happy and Kurusu safe from the brunt of harem bullshit.

"Still, though…" Her lovely face, shining in the light, was full of concern and worry. "If there was a chance for you to go home, would you not take it?"

"Yes," I responded instantly. My hands clutched tightly at the sheets. "But I'm trying not to think about that. I'd prefer not to, in fact."

"Why not?" Mero sounded enraptured. She was also getting closer, but her line of questioning was making me freeze up.

"Because I _don't want to_." I told her. I wasn't comfortable telling the truth, especially to someone I'd just met. I turned toward her, only to find that now her face was extremely close to mine. I gulped and looked away. "Mero, since you seem to be asking me a lot of personal questions for some reason, mind if I do the same?"

"Why of course!" she cheerfully replied, bouncing where she sat. Please stop doing that. "I apologize if my questions caused any offense."

The worst part of that was that I _knew_ she wasn't trying to be rude and cruel, even when she apologized. I think she genuinely did feel for my predicament and wished the best for me. But that only made it worse since I also knew that the only reason she was talking to me in the first place was because she saw me as a tragic figure for her to fantasize over.

That upset me for a number of reasons, safe to say.

"I'm well aware of your people's… _fascination_ with tragedy, especially the romances," I started, struggling to find the right words. "Does that have anything to do with why you seem particularly interested in me?"

"Yes, it does!" Mero unashamedly answered with a smile. "Pardon me if this seems presumptuous, but I would love to grow closer to you, so that I may be able to help you cope in whatever way possible!"

Out of some twisted sense of charity and a desire to satisfy your tragedy fetish. Got it. I wanted to yell at her and correct her, like I had to the others during the full moon, more than anything, but… the words died in my throat. Maybe it was because I was undoubtedly attracted to her on a subconscious level. Maybe it was because I hadn't just gone through a near-death experience last time. Maybe I was just drained after dealing with both Mandroot and Mero today. Fuck if I knew what it actually.

All I knew was that I had no idea what I was doing.

"I… appreciate the sentiment," I said to her, staring into the wall across from me. "But I've coped plenty well on my own so far. I've found a purpose here. Nothing grand like trying to save someone, or something like that.

"But being Papi's big brother, teaching Suu, giving Miia advice, debating with Centorea, helping Kurusu around the house, being a liminal counselor… little things like that are what keep me going. I don't need someone to proclaim their undying support and love for me, I just need a friend."

I looked her in the sapphire eyes, finally giving her a smile that I truly _felt_. "Can you do that for me, Mero?"

All I got was a gasp before she quickly turned away.

Hm, maybe that was a little embarrassing of me to say, in hindsight.

"Uh, Mero? I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's fine!" she hastily replied, waving a webbed hand to dismiss my concerns. She cleared her throat and looked back at me. Had her cheeks gotten a little more color to them? "I-I can do that, Juyo."

"Awesome," I said, pushing myself from my seat. "Now enough of all this real talk. How about the rest of the tour?"


	21. Little Late Hours

After the tour, I brought Mero to her room. I bid her goodnight, and on the way out she said I was welcome to use her pool anytime. Thinking little of it, I simply muttered "Thanks" and continued without looking back. It was starting to get a little late, but I wasn't feeling too tired yet, so I decided to pop in the living room.

Centorea was there, plugging away at Dark Souls. When I walked in, she gave me a curt nod before resuming the game. She looked pretty intense about it, so I figured it'd be best not to bother her. At least she was well past the Undead Asylum at this point and had stopped yelling at the TV.

I saw Miia fiddling on her laptop, so I walked over to join her. I leaned over and rested my elbows on the back of the couch, placing myself next to her but trying not to appear nosy. "What's up, Miia?" I asked.

"Shopping!" she answered cheerfully, turning her screen so I could see it better. "I found this really cute skirt I wanna try, but I never fit in them…"

"Well, Kurusu-san's good at sowing, right? I'm sure he'd be happy to alter them for you." I suggested.

"Oh, he already offered," Miia replied dreamily, "Darling is always so considerate~"

I chuckled. "That he is. Where is he, anyway?" I looked around for him, but there was no trace of him here or in the kitchen.

"He went to bed early," she informed me, "He must've been stressed from all the renovations that happened plus having _another_ girl move in." Those last few words had a pretty bitter tone to them.

I sighed and walked around the couch to sit down. "I wouldn't worry about Mero stealing Kurusu-san if I were you, Miia."

"I know," she stated, surprisingly me a little, "She's totally going after you, which is fine by me!" Thanks a bunch, Miia. "It's just that Smith-san told her about the marriage thing, and I don't want her to get any _ideas_ is all."

"Mm," I grunted. "Doubt it'll happen, personally. Though who knows what'll happen down the road."

"I do! Darling's going to marry me, obviously!" she proudly boasted.

It spoke to Centorea's concentration while fighting a gargoyle that she didn't protest such a bold declaration.

"Of course," I laughed good-naturedly, "How could I forget?"

"Thanks to your help, Romance Master," Miia teased with a wink, "By the way, can you make that eggs Benedict tomorrow?! I wanna try it real bad!"

"Sure," I nodded, "Though I'll have to wake up pretty early to beat Kurusu-san to the punch."

"Leave it to me," Miia assured me, "I'll make sure he stays in bed until you're ready!"

I snorted. "Now, Miia, could it be entirely possible that you have an ulterior motive there?"

She gave me a coy smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Romance Master!"

"Well, don't keep him in bed _too hard_ , okay?"

Miia gave me a mock-salute and giggled. Perhaps I should've been worried, but the girls had all been a lot more restrained in their actions lately, so I figured I could trust her. Besides, if she got too frisky then I knew Kurusu would find his way out. Somehow.

"Anyway, I'm done shopping now," Miia decided, closing the tab with her newly-purchased clothing and opening another. "Wanna look at cat videos with me?!"

Ah, cat videos, one of the strongest and most enduring foundations of the Internet. It was heartening to know that, even in another dimension, some things just didn't change. Well, I had come here to kill time, so why the hell not?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging and scooting a little closer to get a better view. Miia clapped excitedly, clearly delighted to have someone ogle adorable things with her.

After a bit, we were watching a man yell at his cat lying on its back when Centorea let out a deep sigh and finally set the controller down.

"Done for tonight?" I asked as she walked over to us.

"Indeed," she nodded solemnly. "The night grows late, and if I am up any later than I fear I will wake up too late for my morning jog."

"I don't understand how you can play that scary game," Miia piped in, glancing wearily at the TV as if some undead beast would come crawling out of it. "It's so dark and spooky!"

"But that is why I play it," Centorea stated, "To be the stalwart knight, ever-vigilant against the foulest of evils, is the highest calling a centaur can ask for! The greater the darkness, the brighter my chivalry shines!" She blushed slightly. "I also like the challenge," she admitted.

I chuckled at that. "Sounds about right. Anyway, I think I'm gonna head off now. See you guys in the morning."

We all bid each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I idly thought about checking up on Papi and Suu while I passed the former's room, but I decided against it. They were probably asleep by now and I felt a little weird peeking in just to see if they were awake or not. With no further distractions, I entered my room and immediately stripped to my boxers, flopping down on my bed.

I was about to plug in my phone for the night when it buzzed. Surprise, surprise, it was Zombina.

"u still up?"

Well, I was about to not be.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"eh, bored. put sis to bed."

Well, _that_ was news to me. I didn't remember something like that _ever_ being mentioned in the series, anime or manga.

"You have a sister?! haha"

"yeahhh she's kinda a hassle but whatev. anyway, u wouldn't BELIEVE the crazy shit we had to deal with today!"

I sighed and let myself sink into my bed more. Looks like I'll be up for a little longer yet. Not that I minded, really. Just the fact that all these people I was living and working with wanted to talk with me about nothing in particular was enough.


	22. Newsflash

"Breakfast is ready!" I called out, setting the plates at the table. I could hardly call myself a master chef, but the eggs Benedict looked pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. Which I do. Well, I guess it'd be if I thought so myself. Which I did.

Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have been up so late last night…

"Yay yay!" Papi cheered as she ran into the room, spreading her wings. Suu followed quickly after her. "Big brother actually cooked something!"

Calm down, Juyo, she didn't mean it as a dig against you.

"Well, Kurusu-san tends to boggart the kitchen, so it's not like I have many chances." I looked around when no one else seemed to file in after my announcement. "Speaking of, where is he? And everyone else, for that matter?"

"Hmmm," Papi tapped her chin in thought, "Maybe still asleep? Centorea might still be on her jog."

Centorea didn't surprise me, but Kurusu did. The guy was always up early, and I figured that Miia would've let him go once I'd finished making the breakfast she'd wanted me to make so badly. Then again, this was Miia we were talking about. She'd happily skip a meal if it meant an opportunity to jump Kurusu's bones.

"Papi, could you go cockbl- I mean, check up on Kurusu for me?" I asked her. "I'll go see if Mero needs help."

"Okay!" She darted off as quickly as she came, talons scarping against the wood. Sorry Miia, I'll pay you back sometime. Like with some sort of egg-based dish that you specifically asked for, or something like that.

A light tugging at my sleeve pulled me from my thoughts. I looked down to see Suu staring up at me with wide emerald eyes. "Check on Mero?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, let's go together," I answered with a smile, before recalling something. "But let's make sure you have some water first, okay?"

"Wa-ta, wa-ta, wa-wa-wa-ta~" Suu sung as I slowly poured some water from a pitcher into her. She let out a content sigh and giggled when I finished, and wrapped a feeler around my hand as we left for Mero's room. We heard some panicked shouts of surprise upstairs, which I started to feel bad about until I remembered that if the deal had been sealed before they were married, then Miia would be deported and Kurusu would be in jail.

Interspecies laws were confusing as all hell.

Well, so long as no one got hurt, it'd be fine.

"Hey, Mero!" I knocked on her door a couple times. "You up?"

"Oh, is that you, Juyo?" came her voice from the other side. "May I ask that you come in? I'm afraid I must request assistance!"

I swung the door open to find Mero still in the pool. When she saw me, her face lit up. "Good morning, Juyo!" Her smile lowered a fraction when she saw my small, slimy companion, but to her credit Mero didn't miss a beat. "And to you as well, Suu-sama."

"Good morning," Suu greeted, perfectly imitating Mero's tone, although her expression was a tad more vacant than the mermaid's. Thankfully, my attempt to stave off Suu's rampant thirst had paved off, since she wasn't currently lunging at Mero. I glanced at the empty wheelchair and understood why she'd called me in.

"Need a lift?" I offered, already moving toward the pool.

"If it is no trouble…"

"It's gucci. Besides, the food's getting cold, so the quicker we're back, the better."

I hoisted her up and set her in the wheelchair with little fuss, and so without further comment the three of us went back to the kitchen. Miia, Kurusu, and Papi were already there, though the former was blushing furiously. When they spotted us, Kurusu smiled and waved.

"Good morning!" he greeted. "Papi told me you made breakfast for us, Janai-san. Thanks a bunch!"

I shrugged as I pushed Mero to the empty spot at the end of the table. "No biggie, Miia made the-" I interrupted myself with a loud yawn. "Guh, excuse me. Miia wanted eggs Benedict, so I promised her I'd make some for today."

"That was nice of you," Kurusu commented as we all took our seats. "Thank you for the food."

Everyone chorused the same thing, and then dug in. Papi showed about as much restraint as a ravenous pack of piranhas while she ate, but the others took their time, even Suu. Eating was proving to be an ordeal for me, however, since what felt like every few seconds I was yawning. It was starting to get pretty goddamn obnoxious.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" Mero asked, full of concern, to my right as she daintily took another bite of an egg-covered English muffin.

" I just didn't get much sleep at all," I groaned before sipping at my milk.

"Did something… or some _one_ … keep you up?" Subtle, Mero.

Which was funny, because right then my pocket buzzed.

"Actually, it _was_ someone," I answered, figuring there was no point in hiding it. "I was just chatting with a friend for a while, and it took a bit longer than I thought."

"Oh… I see." Mero fell quiet at that.

"So do you guys like the food?" I asked everyone, hoping that would keep away the awkwardness that Mero seemed so keen on instigating.

Conversation moved to safer and blander waters after that, and halfway through the meal Centorea returned from her jog. I kicked myself for not thinking to making something her, but she declined my and Kurusu's offers to get her something and quickly went to the shower. I checked my phone once we were almost done and found a somewhat unusual message.

"check the news! u might see me!"

I waited a little bit to obey Zombina's command, making sure to help Kurusu clean the dishes first. I also took a page out of Smith's book and brewed myself some instant-coffee, hoping that would deal with my endless yawning. Then, I turned the TV on.

 _"-manga store Libido has been taken over by a liminal terrorist group, who have identified themselves as the Orc Culture Recultivation League and made unusual demands-"_

Huh. I was wondering when this was going to happen. Looked like my lunch with Smith was going to have a rain check for today.

"'Liminal terrorists'?" Centorea echoed as she joined me. Her arms folded, she glared at the TV in disapproval. "Disgraceful. Don't these insolent fools realize they're the standard bearers for their people?!"

"Seeing as their main goal is to 'cultivate' what amounts to basically porn, I highly doubt they understand the intricacies of interspecies relations," I told her. "Hm. Then again, I don't either, so I guess I'm not one to talk."

"'tis a complicated issue, no doubt," Centorea nodded in agreement. "Still, even the basest of simpletons would know that such an act would only sour relations between humans and orcs."

"Well, it could be worse," I said as I sent a text to Zombina telling her not to get shot up too badly, "They could serve a giant flaming eye or be tainted by demon blood."

The centaur chuckled at that. "As far as I am aware, no such being as the Dark Lord Sauron exists in our world, so perhaps we are fortunate. And their skin is not green, so foul play by demons can be ruled out as well."

I grinned at her, pretty amazed and happy. "Wow, Centorea, I'm surprised you caught both those references."

"The Lord of the Rings is one of the most cherished tomes amongst the centaurs," she informed me with no small amount of pride, "It was one of the stories that your human governments shared with my people many years before the Cultural Exchange. As for Warcraft… well, I admit that was a more personal pastime of mine."

On reflection, none of that was too surprising, considering the subject matter of both series.

"We should watch those movies sometime," I suggested, referring to Lord of the Rings, "It's been awhile and… hm, maybe we could make a drinking game of it. I tried that a couple times, and it's hella fun."

"I would not be adverse to the films," Centorea admitted, "But I cannot say how much I would enjoy the drinking aspect. I have yet to taste alcohol, you see."

"Really? Hm, then we should probably wait until you at least try it out," I mused. The drinking game for Lord of the Rings could be downright _cruel_ if you let it. I shrugged. "We'll work it out."

We fell silent for a short while after that, just watching the news, and we were soon joined by everyone else. It was during the standoff when something occurred to me.

"Does anyone here know what orc culture _actually_ is?" I asked to no one in particular, "Or what their government is, for that matter?"

"They have a monarchy, somewhat similar to mermaids," answered Mero, who had placed herself next to my side of the couch. "Though the Queen is stated to have much more power than the King. Overall, their society is heavily matriarchal in nature, so much so that their women often have harems at their beck and call." She frowned. "This 'Recultivation League' is likely the result of orc men sick of their women bossing them around and seeking females of… ah, _softer_ species."

"But then why terrorize a manga store?" Miia asked, clearly confused, "That seems a bit silly…"

"Perhaps there is a reason why the women rule amongst their kind," Centorea coolly stated, "If these wretches are anything to go by."

We kept watching, and everyone gasped once MON Squad began its operation. Six precise sniper shots snapped each of the orcs' weapons apart, and the heavily-armored form of Tio smashed through the store's entrance. It was pandemonium after that, and sadly the cameras were nowhere near close enough to get a good view of the action.

When all of the hostages had escaped and the gunshots finally stopped, four figures slowly walked out of the wrecked manga store. One in particular was on her phone before she quickly pocketed it and laid her hands behind her red head, leaning back. Right when she winked at the camera, I got a text.

"damn we look good"

Mero gave me a curious look. "What's so funny?" she inquired.

"Eh, don't worry about it," I hastily answered, stifling my laughter.

"Thank goodness ," Miia breathed, "And Smith-san actually looks kinda cool!"

"That's Smith-san?" Papi asked, somewhat confused. "Who's she with, though?"

"MON Squad," I told her, "They're a special ops team made to handle anything liminal-related, since regular human police can't touch criminal liminals."

"Criliminals!" Papi abruptly shouted with a wide grin.

"Right, right," I chuckled, "Anyway, far as I know, they handle pretty much anything from stopping liminals that take advantage of the laws to aiding those that are being taken advantage of by humans abusing those laws."

Centorea frowned at my words, but remained silent. She stared at the TV, watching the members of MON Squad make their triumphant return from their recent successful operation. I wasn't sure exactly what she was thinking, but I could almost feel the gears turning in her mind as she made some sort of realization.


	23. Seeking Information

"Smith-san, I'm starting to think you have a thing for maid cafés," I dryly noted as we took our seats at the same exact place where she offered me the counselor job. "And are you sure it's fine that we're still meeting? I figured you'd have a mountain of paperwork to deal with after that orc stuff."

"Oh, I could never go back on a promise made to my Romance Master-kun!" she cheerfully said.

"You just wanted to get out of doing more work, probably," I grumbled. After a waitress came by to take our orders and left, Smith leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table.

"So how did your first meeting with Mandroot go?"Smith asked.

I shrugged. "Well enough, I think. Took a while for him to open up, but once I started asking about his favorite flowers and a friend of his, he talked a bit."

Smith smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear. Mandrakes tend to clam up more than most species, but once you talk to them a bit then their typical shyness usually fades. And Zombina-chan said you were meeting him again?"

"Yup, the week after next. Though I was thinking about calling Oosawa-san before then just to see how things were going, since I didn't have the chance to talk with her much before leaving."

"By all means, do so."

The waitress returned, this time with two cups of coffee. As she set them on the table, I thought back to something Mandroot had said that still bothered me.

"Do you know what the Far Side is?" I asked Smith once the waitress left. "Mandroot mentioned it as some place where his friend worked."

The coordinator paused. For a moment I thought I might've said something I shouldn't, but that notion faded when her face twisted with confusion.

"I… can't say I have, no," Smith eventually admitted with a frown. "That's interesting. Did he go into more detail?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I was gonna ask him more about it next time, if he seemed comfortable enough around me."

"Let me know if you find out more," Smith said as she brought her cup up to her face and blew at it. "Anything new we can learn about liminal societies can be invaluable. Is that all you wanted to talk about, today? Somehow I doubt that."

"No, it's not," I told her, "That was actually a little afterthought."

"Well then," She took a sip, "What's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking about the Cultural Exchange Bill and some of laws around it," I started as I put some more sugar into my coffee. "And I was wondering what would be the procedure if certain… uh, scenarios went down. Stuff that might not be easily resolved."

"And what scenarios might those be?" she asked, tipping her head to look at me without her sunglasses in the way.

"Well, first off," I took a deep breath, "What if a host family sends their exchange student with someone else that doesn't have Cultural Exchange approval? Say they thought that the third party was approved, but it turned out not to be the case."

"Hm," Smith frowned, idly swirling her coffee with a spoon, "Unfortunately, that has happened more than once in my time. You'd be surprised how easy people are to trust someone with a suit flashing a badge at them."

She was probably speaking with experience on that front.

"But to answer your question on procedure," she continued, "Sadly it's difficult to deal with those cases, since these scumbags somehow seem to know our checkup schedules and plan accordingly. We'd never catch the problem until one of our agents visits the host family to see how they're doing, and by then the third party's made themselves scarce."

"Is the host family punished in any way?"

"Depends," Smith answered with a shrug, "Usually we just take them off the hosting list, but if the case turned out to more along the lines of actually _selling_ their student…" She gave me a smile that sent chills down my spine. "Well, let's just say that's a serious offense and will be treated as such."

"R-Right," I gulped. Jesus, even though I knew I wasn't the subject of the conversation, I still felt like I'd committed a sin for even imagining such a thing happening. Behind her professional wording, there was an undercurrent of… _disgust_ that I picked up in her tone, a weight that felt almost physical. Say what you might about Smith, but when it came to taking advantage of liminals, she did _not_ fuck around.

"As for catching the perp," she continued in a lighter tone, though the cold tension from before still lingered, "We'd naturally do everything in our power to bring them in and free the student, but… it's not always a tale with a happy ending."

I nodded slowly. A dozen variations of Rachnera's situation played out in my mind, and none of them ended well. She was lucky to be strong enough to escape on her own, but that wouldn't necessarily always be the case, depending on the species. If it were a nekomimi, or a dryad separated too long from the wild…

An image of a petite Kii, lost and delirious in the back of a dark van, sprung in my head.

"And if the liminal escapes on their own, but gets lost?" I asked, staring into my coffee. "And they get… enraged by the abuse they went through, going violent and attacking anything on sight. What then?"

Smith let out a long sigh and gave me an even look. "Why are you asking these sorts of questions, Juyo-kun? To be frank, none of this should be a concern of yours."

"I just…" I hesitated, trying to find the right words. "I feel like I don't know nearly enough about this world I've been tossed into. Like, what kind of societies do the different liminal species have? Where do they even come from? How can the Cultural Exchange have such a wide influence, yet its policies have more holes in them than I count? And, well," My voice grew soft, "I suppose I just want to know what happens to those who aren't lucky enough to have a host like Kurusu-san."

Smith regarded me for a moment, before her expression became warm and she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a chuckle.

"Are… are you _laughing?_ " I asked her, bewildered.

"So overdramatic, Romance Master-kun!" Smith replied in a cheerful tone, happily drinking her coffee with gusto. "I swear, I hadn't quite expected our little date to be so serious."

"But you were being all serious like a minute ago!" I accused, sulkily nursing my own cup. "And this isn't a date."

Smith smirked. "Oh, he's in denial, how cute."

Ugh.

"You do raise interesting points, though," she conceded, pushing up her sunglasses, "About those particular scenarios and your lack of knowledge about how things work here. If it'll make you feel better, I'll do what I can to double-down on issues of the nature you described. I can't make any promises, however, since I meant it when I said they were tricky cases."

I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, Rachnera and Kii would be rescued before their situations escalated. "Thank you, Smith-san."

"Yes, well, you're lucky that that's one of the few parts of my job I _don't_ half-ass. As for your wanting to learn more about this world, I can send you a few more detailed documents on the Cultural Exchange and its interaction with the various liminal governments that are a part of it."

I nodded. "I'd really like that."

"Just don't expect to learn anything higher than your pay grade, okay?" Smith told me with a sickeningly-sweet smile. "You're not quite at the level of government secrets, sorry to say."

"Like anything related to the Far Side?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Her smile didn't change. "If such a thing were to exist, then more than likely." She turned toward the front of the store and groaned. "Well, unless you happened to bring an umbrella, it looks like you and I are stuck here."

"Hm?" I followed her gaze to find that a steady downpour of rain had started outside. How had I noticed that sooner? "Well, shit."

"I'll just ask someone to pick us up," Smith offered, already fishing out her phone. "Can I assume we're done here?"

I thought it over for a moment before nodding. I'd said what I wanted to.

"Excellent!"

We only had to wait a few minutes before a nondescript and totally-inconspicuous van rolled up in front of the maid café. After paying the bill, we made our way outside, where we greeted by a very, very tall woman holding an umbrella up for us. From her long, flowing blonde hair to the single black horn that protruded from her forehead, it wasn't too hard to guess who it was.

"Hello there!" Tionishia greeted us with a wide smile as we hurried into the van. "I'm Tio!"

"Nice to meet you," I said as I found my seat. "I'm Juyo, by the way."

"Ohhh, I've heard about you!" Tio chirped, sitting down in the extra-large seat across from me. She leaned forward, eyes wide with curiosity. "Are you the boy Zombina won't stop texting?"

"Um." My phone vibrated in my pocket. "Probably."

Tio giggled, resting her bulk against the side of the van and making the metal creak. "I thought so. But she keeps texting you during missions, which can be dangerous!" The ogre folded her arms and shook her head in disappointment. "You should stop being so distracting."

" _She's_ the one that keeps talking to me," I insisted, "Besides, I'd feel like an ass if I just ignored her."

"Hey, Romance Master-kun!" Smith called from her spot at shotgun. "You need to be anywhere else or should we just take you back?"

"Romance Master?!" Tio looked at me in wonder, her eyes lighting up. "Is that really true?!"

"It's just a silly nickname," I said, trying to cut off any requests for advice that I really wasn't qualified to give. "Don't worry about it."

I hesitated answering Smith's question, looking out the window and into the overcast, slate grey skies. The distant rumble of thunder echoed in the distance, accompanied by the persistent pitter-patter of countless droplets hitting the ground. Somehow, the sight made me feel tired.

"Take me home," I told Smith.


	24. I'm Happy Again

"We're back!" Kurusu called from the foyer, accompanied by the squeaking of wet rubber boots.

"Yo," I said, walking out from the living room to greet them. When I saw Suu smiling beside him, I let out a sigh of relief.

Once I got home, I realized that I'd completely forgotten that Suu had gotten lost out in the rain around this point in the timeline. I'd frantically called Kurusu in a panic to make sure that he'd found her, and sure enough he had. Still, it wasn't until I finally laid eyes on Suu that I relaxed.

Completely forgetting the fact that she was leaving puddles in her wake, Suu leapt at me with a wide smile and arms outstretched. Kurusu and I laughed as I caught her and twirled her around.

"I was really worried about you!" I told her once I set Suu down.

"Boss find me!" she said, bouncing up and down. I leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"And did you thank him?" I asked, trying to sound super-serious.

Suu gasped and spun back to face him. "Thank you!" she shouted, pausing a moment before remembering to bow.

Kurusu laughed nervously. "Oh, it was no troub - ah, ah, _AHTCHOO!_ " He sighed as he wiped off his runny nose.

"I'll go make you some soup," I offered, resting a hand on Suu's shoulder. "You should take it easy."

"Guh, you really don't need to _atchoo!"_ Kurusu sighed again. "Heh, maybe you have a point."

"Consider it my thanks for finding Suu," I told him warmly, already heading toward the kitchen. "Just rest up, alright? I'll order pizza or something for dinner."

Kurusu sniffled and wiped his nose again. "Sounds good. Would you tell the girls I'm sorry for turning in early for me, please?"

"You got it," I assured him, giving him a thumbs-up.

I relayed the message to everyone who was in the living room, with Centorea being the only one not there. Miia was naturally overly upset at the news, but once I assured them it was just your typical cold she calmed down a little. That didn't stop her from anxiously swinging her tail from time to time, of course.

Leaving Suu with Papi to play some games, I went to the kitchen to make some classic chicken noodle soup for Kurusu. I'd just taken a can out when I heard wheels squeaking up behind me.

"Beg pardon, dear sir," Mero started once I turned to face her, "But I was wondering, if I were so bold, if I could ask you to take me outside? I rather enjoy the rain, you see." I _think_ she was trying to give me a cute look when she asked, but it wasn't too different from her normal look, so I couldn't be sure.

Clearing my throat, I lifted the can up. "Can it wait a few minutes? I promised Kurusu-san I'd get him some soup to make him feel better…"

"Oh, let me do it!" Miia chimed in, already rushing to my side. "I want to do what I can to help my Darling recover!"

"Hm," I grunted, glancing between Miia and the soup can. Well, if she doesn't deviate at all from the explicit instructions… I nodded. "Yeah, that works. Just don't stick around him too long, alright? Don't want you to get sick, too. And _follow the instructions_ on the can."

Miia and Mero both beamed at me, if for entirely different reasons.

"Will do, Romance Master!" Miia answered with a fierce salute. I was half-tempted to get her an eye patch right then and there, just to complete the image.

"Alright, which way do you want to go out?" I asked Mero as I pushed her chair out into the living room.

"Just out in the back is fine," she replied. She seemed really pleased with herself.

"Sounds good, it looks like the canopy's over the patio already, which is nice." I called out to the two girls playing Wii Tennis, "Hey Papi, Suu! Mero and I are just gonna be out in back if you need anything."

"'Kay!" Papi answered distractedly.

"'Kay!" Suu echoed.

After sliding the door open, Mero and I went outside into the damp air. The constant downpour rang in my ears as the scent of rain filled my nose, and I looked out into the grey sky once I sat in a cold metal chair. Mero let out a content sigh, smiling as her fish tail wriggled below her.

"I've always loved the rain," she commented, her tone whimsical. "It never fails to evoke the most sublime of emotions in me."

"I like it, too, just not as much as I used to," I said.

Mero turned toward me, gazing at me with those sapphire eyes. "Oh? And what caused this change?"

I shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable. "Uh… was it two years ago now? Yeah, around two years ago, I guess, I did a study abroad term in southeast Asia. You ever been around there?"

"I visited the Philippines once, but it wasn't for terribly long, I'm afraid."

"Oh really? That's cool," I said, and I meant it. Right then, I wanted to learn more about Mero's past, but I suppressed the urge for now. "But yeah, one of the places we stayed at was Hanoi. We were there for… three weeks, I think, and it rained almost the entire time, nonstop."

"That sounds lovely!" Mero replied cheerfully.

I smiled, though not very broadly. "I thought so, too, at first. But it kinda wore down on me, and the rest of my group, after a bit."

"How so?"

"Hm." My eyebrows scrunched as I looked for the words. "Well, the key thing here is that we'd been on the trip for about two months at this point, and we were fine for most of that. We spent that time in Chiangmai, a city in northern Thailand and probably my favorite place in the world. Beautiful city, and hella fun." My smile turned more genuine as fond memories came back to me. Laughing as my friends and I ran around during a city-wide water gun fight, lying out in the blazing jungle sun, sipping gin and tonics on the balcony as smooth jazz echoed through the bar…

"Ah… Juyo?" A soft voice interrupted my wistful thoughts.

I shook my head, and I was back with Mero outside the Kurusu house. "Oh, sorry about that," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Got a little caught up in the past for a sec…"

Mero giggled, raising a webbed hand to cover her mouth. "It's no trouble, dear sir. I must admit, I've never seen you so relaxed."

"Yeah, well… those were happy days," I said warmly. "But anyway, I got pretty off-track there. The point was, after all that, we ended up in a grey, wet, and claustrophobic city that felt too different. There's a bit more to it than that, obviously, but after that I was just plain sick of rain." I sighed. "Not exactly a big or dramatic reason, but whatever."

"You still miss it, though," Mero observed.

"Hm?"

"I can tell, if not from your words than from your body language," she said. "You may not miss the rain, but there were surely parts of Hanoi that you missed."

"You're not wrong," I admitted, "It's the people, mostly, and the things I did with them. The hot mess that was St. Patrick's Day, the morning after, keeping our hangovers at bay at a random place called Communist Coffee," I chuckled, "Now _that_ was a fun find."

She smiled, folding her hands on her lap. "It sounds like a wonderful time."

"Well, 'great moments come from great opportunities'," I quoted with a grin, "But enough about that. Why do you like the rain so much?"

Her sapphire eyes lit up. "Why, because it's such _emotional_ weather!" Hoo boy. "Such tragic scenes are always accompanied by the rain! A man mourning the death of his lover, a dramatic confrontation in a cold, unforgiving storm, a child's desperate escape from dire circumstances… oh!" Mero clutched her face in glee. "Truly rain is the atmosphere of tragedy!"

Why did I even ask?

Still, her listing off all these vaguely rain-related scenarios brought to mind one that was decidedly not depressing in nature.

"Say, Mero… have you ever heard of Singin' in the Rain?"

The glee faded as her expression turned thoughtful. "I… can't say I have, no. What is it?"

"It's a musical from the fifties," I explained, standing up to stretch, "It's famous for a lot of things, but one moment in particular sticks out to me right now." I looked down at her, and a silly idea popped in my head. "A song that the lead character… well, sings in the rain." Am I really going to do this? "It's a bit more upbeat than you'd think a song about rain would be. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please!" Mero answered instantly.

Before I could stop myself, I offered my hand. "Then come with me."

I had no idea what I was doing.

Mero stared at my hand, trying to understand. When she did, she blushed slightly. "But… Juyo, I can't…"

"Don't worry about it," I assured her, "I got you. I just want to show you that rain isn't all doom and gloom is all. It's not a big deal."

For a long moment, Mero seemed unsure, not looking me in the eyes. Then, daintily, as if afraid, she took my hand. I pulled her up, cradling the mermaid in my arms as she wrapped hers around my neck.

"Now I won't expect you to suddenly start tap-dancing with me so long as you don't expect an angelic voice out of me," I told her.

Mero giggled, and I felt her body rumble slightly against mine. "That sounds fair to me."

At that, I stepped into the rain, felt the cold drops hit my face, and started singing.

 _"Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo_ _  
_ _Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo_ _  
_ _Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo_ _  
_ _Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..."_

Mero gave me an odd look, but I kept going.

 _"_ _I'm singing in the rain_ _  
_ _Just singing in the rain_ _  
_ _What a glorious feeling_ _  
_ _I'm happy again_ _  
_ _I'm laughing at clouds_ _  
_ _So dark up above_ _  
_ _The sun's in my heart_ _  
_ _And I'm ready for love,"_

Would anyone believe me if I told them that I'd _completely forgotten_ that this was a love song until I actually started singing it? My clothes were soaked, my voice was off-key, I was singing a love song to a mermaid with a tragedy fetish in the rain… but when I looked down at Mero, and saw the happiness and warm smile on her face, the way her pink curls clung to my shirt… I saw no reason to stop.

 _"Let the stormy clouds chase_ _  
_ _Everyone from the place_ _  
_ _Come on with the rain_ _  
_ _I've a smile on my face_ _  
_ _I'll walk down the lane_ _  
_ _With a happy refrain_ _  
_ _Just singing in the rain._ _  
_ _Singing in the rain."_

I swayed with each line, dancing to the tune in my head, kicking at puddles and swinging a giggling Mero. Everything else stopped existing, so lost I was in the moment.

 _"Dancin' in the rain_ _  
_ _Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_ _  
_ _Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_ _  
_ _I'm happy again!_ _  
_ _I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!"_

My motions slowed, and I was quickly running out of breath. Still, there was one last line.

 _"I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain..."_

Then, I stopped. Panting, I looked down at Mero, who seemed out of breath as well but still looked happier than I'd ever seen her before. The thought made me smile.

Maybe, just maybe, she'd realize that tragedy paled in comparison to simple, plain old, goofy happiness.


	25. Centorea Interlude: The Paladin

**The first of a three-part series of interludes, which is why it's shorter than usual.**

* * *

"Centorea-chan, this is quite the rare occasion," Smith remarked as the centaur walked into her office. Despite the fact that the room had been clearly designed with larger liminials in mind, Centorea still found it difficult to maneuver through the stacks of paper that littered the floor. "Pardon the mess, I just never seem to have the time to pick it all up!"

"It is… no trouble," Centorea hesitantly assured her, unsure of whether she should curse her own considerable size or Smith's negligence. "I apologize if I came at an inconvenient time."

Smith waved dismissively as Centorea sat down in a chair custom-made for centaurs. "Don't worry about it. So, what's up? Something wrong on the homefront?"

"That is not the case," Centorea answered, "Master is and always has been very… attentive to my needs, as well as the needs of everyone else. Aside from occasional bursts of activity and hysteria, my time with Master has been," she blushed, "Pleasant."

Smith smirked. "I'm sure it has. But if everything's all sunshine and rainbows, then why pay me a visit? Usually exchange students only come to me if there's a problem."

"Well... that is…" Centorea took a deep breath to collect herself. Then, with a swift bow, she shouted, "I wish to join the exalted ranks of the MON Squad!"

Smith blinked, wondering if she'd heard that correctly. When she realized that, yes, of course she had, the coordinator took of her sunglasses so that she could look Centorea in the eyes. "Now what makes you want to do that?" she asked, keeping her tone casual.

"I have been… vexed, as of late, by thoughts that I may not truly be living up to the code of honor that I am bound by," Centorea said, fidgeting with her hands, "I have sworn myself to my Master and shall always strive to protect him. However, a knight does not only serve their lord, but also the weak and the downtrodden.

"It shames me to admit that I've neglected this, so caught up I was in serving Master and helping to maintain order at the house. But after seeing and hearing of the good work MON Sqaud has done, stopping those who would ruin the name of liminals and others who would take advantage of the weak… I saw an opportunity to truly be a knight. To truly do some real good in the world."

Smith was silent for a while, swirling the contents of her coffee as she pondered her words.

"I swear, something about that house…" Smith eventually muttered under her breath.

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing." Smith leaned forward, folding her arms on top of the desk. "Before we continue, do you understand just what this job would be like? You'd undergo rigorous training, be expected to work with a team in a well-coordinated fashion, and deal with some of the worst scumbags of both human and liminal kind."

Centorea nodded. "I understand."

"And do note, while there are a slew of requirements that you are expected to fill out, those will be taken care of, for the most part, by training and experience. However, there is one requirement that I absolutely will _not_ allow any member of MON to be lacking." Smith stared into Centorea's blue eyes. "Do you truly want to do your part to aid and protect those who cannot protect themselves?"

Centorea was taken aback. Perhaps… she had underestimated Smith's dedication to her job. Granted, she had only ever witnessed Smith in matters unrelated to her MON duties, but the serious edge to the agent's voice had caught Centorea off-guard. If anything, that only reaffirmed her decision that this was the place for her.

"I swear it."

Smith smiled and leaned back into her seat. "I'm glad to hear it. There's a mountain's worth of forms for you to fill out, plus I need to talk to the rest of MON about this, but as far as I'm concerned, we'll give you a shot."

"Th-Thank you so much!" Centorea excitedly bowed several times, almost in disbelief that she'd been accepted so readily.

"Don't thank me yet," Smith warned, taking a sip of her coffee. "You have some time yet until it's official. One of MON will be in contact with you soon about further details."

It was with a skip in her step that Centorea gleefully left Smith's office. As she made her way back home, she hummed an old lullaby to herself, one that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. For the first time in a long, long while, the song did not feel bittersweet.


	26. Kimihito Interlude: The Keeper

Since Miia showed up at my doorstep, my everyday life has been nothing short of exhausting. Here is perhaps the most honest look at my average day:

5:00 AM: Wake up. If necessary, pry Miia off after her latest attempt to "warm up".

5:15 AM: After a shower, try to catch Centorea so she doesn't go on another of her morning jogs alone. If that fails, catch up on the news during one of the few quiet hours in the house. Suu is usually there, too, not sleeping but certainly more sedate than usual.

6:00 AM: If jogging with Centorea, it is usually around this time where I almost pass out and need to be carried home. If not, then make sure the bathroom is clean before anyone else wakes up. Typically this involves me making sure the various girls' specific care products are where they should be.

6:30 AM: If I went with Centorea, come home and let Centorea shower.

7:00 AM: I begin preparing breakfast. Papi usually gets up around this time.

7:15 AM: Juyo gets up and, once he's done showering and sees me already up and about, complains about me doing all the work around the house. I placate him by asking if he could wake Miia up for me. Once things are ready, I check on Mero to see if she needs help.

7:45 AM: Breakfast with everyone. Ignore Miia suggestively rubbing her tail against me under the table.

8:00 AM: Clean up the dishes with Juyo.

8:30 AM: Once I'm sure everyone is done with the bathroom, begin cleaning it again. I can tell at least a few people try to pick up after themselves, but inevitably there's a few things they miss.

9:30 AM: Take stock of any groceries or anything else around the house we might need. Mero and Centorea typically have a good eye for that sort of thing, so if they're nearby they tend to help, even though I never ask.

10:00 AM: Go shopping for necessities. At least two of the girls usually tag along, and Juyo volunteers to hang at the house with whoever decides to stay in case they want to go out later. The next hour has as many variations as there are combinations of whoever's accompanying me, so listing off what may happen would prove too exhaustive.

11:00 AM: If shopping took longer than expected, then we get lunch out, courtesy of the Cultural Exchange. If not, go home for lunch.

11:30 AM: Smith makes herself at home, inevitably drops some new bombshell that I have to deal with, and then leaves with a "Do your best!"

11:35 AM: Deal with it.

12:00 PM: Do laundry. Accept help if it's offered, which almost always comes from Miia or Centorea. Juyo usually plays with Papi and Suu during this time, and Mero rarely strays far from him while he's home, so I don't need to worry about them.

1:00 PM: My "catch-up" hour. Clean up any extra messes that each day may bring. Double-check for anything that was accidently broken. If nothing needs fixing (a rare occurrence), then I study up on the Cultural Exchange Bill and the specific health needs of each of the girls.

2:00 PM: Brief phone call from parents to see how things are doing. Since they're so busy and they can only call later at night in their time zone, the conversation rarely lasts longer than a few minutes. I somehow forget to mention I'm living with five liminals and one technical one while also promising to Skype them at some point in the near future.

2:10 PM: Clean the bathroom again.

2:45 PM: Make sure Papi hasn't escaped to play with the kids again. Inevitably find that she has. Frantically search the city so she doesn't get deported. If Suu is also missing, search harder. Juyo always helps with this.

3:00 PM: Regardless of whether or not we have to find Papi and Suu, Juyo once again tells me to speak up whenever I need help done around the house. I laugh off his concerns and tell him that one of the girls was asking for him.

3:30 PM: Take either Miia, Papi, or Centorea out on a date. Specifics depend on who I go with.

4:00 PM: Discover we were followed by whoever I didn't take out. Juyo swears he had no idea how they slipped out without him noticing.

4:30 PM: Smith pops in and asks what's for dinner. Sometimes she brings MON with her, sometimes she doesn't. Die a little inside as I begin preparing yet another feast.

5:00 PM: Dinner with everyone. Ignore Miia suggestively rubbing her tail against me under the table.

5:45 PM: Wash dishes with Juyo. The girls settle in the living room to play games.

6:00 PM: Assure Juyo that I'll join him with the girls after I check up on a few things.

7:00 PM: After tending to those few things, hang out with everyone in the living room. Situate events so that Juyo and Mero are always together, which I'm sure he appreciates.

7:20 PM: Start planning out my next day.

8:00 PM: Take stock of the damage done to our food stores that day. Weep.

8:30 PM: Ask everyone if they have anything they need before I turn in. Assure Juyo that I don't need any help.

9:30 PM: Take a long, _long_ warm shower. Since I'm too tired to remember to lock the door, someone always walks in on me. Depending on who it is, the situation is either quickly resolved or heavily escalated.

10:10 PM: Set my alarm and fall asleep the instant I hit the sheets.

So yeah, my everyday life is a bit more hectic than it used to be. I rarely have time for myself, and I almost never see my friends anymore. Even after the girls promised to be more mindful of their strength, I'm still constantly avoiding an accidental tail swing here, or a flailing wing there.

But despite that, I'm happier than I've been in a long time. Every day is an adventure when you're living with a lamia, a harpy, a centaur, a slime, a mermaid, and a dimensional traveler, and I'm thankful to have met all of them. They're good people, and being their host is a purpose worth having.

It's a path I didn't choose, but one I'm glad to be taking.


	27. Lala Interlude: The Watcher

"Hm…" A pencil paused its writing, held in place by a black-gloved hand. "Perhaps that was too much…"

She sighed and leaned back so that her dull golden eyes gazed into the clear skies above. "This realm may not be the best inspiration for this piece," Lala mused aloud, tapping the pencil against her blue lips.

"And yet you always end up here, despite that 'dark' attitude of yours," noted a honey-rich, sultry voice from behind her.

Lala frowned and her shoulders tensed the instant she recognized the voice. "Such matters are no concern of yours, Belial," she replied heatedly, trying to close her notebook as nonchalantly as possible. "What do you want?"

A low chuckle. "It's good to see you as well, Lala."

A red-skinned beauty strutted into her vision. Wearing a fine white dress that Lala assumed was made of only the highest quality arachne silk money could buy, Belial gazed down at the dullahan with crimson eyes that faintly glimmered with the mischief that the lesser members of her species were so well-known for.

Belial yawned loudly, somehow managing to make the gesture sensual as she stretched her purple leathery wings in the warm air. "I came because you shirked your duties. Again."

Lala grunted, bringing her knees up to her chest. "There were matters of far greater importance I had to tend-"

"Humbaba appeared before the Senate."

The pencil between Lala's fingers snapped and her cowlick twitched.

"Ah, well, d-did he now?"

Belial smirked at the reaction the name invoked. "Yes, he did," she continued, idly twirling her pointer finger through the air. A tiny ember winked into existence just above the tip. "And he had supporters this time."

"Were they… ?"

Belial shook her head. "No, he was the only divine beast in attendance, thankfully. Not including the Chancellor, of course."

Lala let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that is… good."

"Oh yes, it is quite good," Belial replied drolly, the flame turning green as it grew, "Would you like to hear what he had to say?"

"Yes."

"Well, then maybe you should have gone to the meeting," Belial chided, letting the fire slide onto her skin. If she were at all bothered by this, she gave no sign. "You're the only dullahan besides Nicholas that shows up with any regularity, and you're… unique view of the world is sorely missed when Humbaba comes calling."

"Hm," Lala grunted, pushing herself up to stand. After brushing off a few stray flower petals off her trench coat, she looked at the elder devil evenly. "And here I thought you found me irksome."

"Calling yourself a 'Herald of Death' all the time and ranting about how you'll always be there to witness my end gets a tad old after the fiftieth time," Belial shrugged, "And you've been doing that for _centuries_."

"Only two," Lala corrected, her tone deadpan, "Is this all you came here to do? Chide me like I were some child? If so, I have matters to tend to."

"Tut, tut," Belial muttered, snuffing the flames growing over her arm with a sweep. "Not exactly proving to me that you aren't behaving like a child, are you? I was only stressing to you the importance of what you're missing, since everyone else is buying into your little act and too afraid to speak with you." She tossed her wavy pink hair to the side. "What's so important that you had to miss a Senate meeting, anyway?"

Lala looked the elder devil, expression growing grim. Excessively so, Belial thought. "Perhaps it is tied to my species' unique role on the Far Side, but… I have sensed a vergence, of late, that wasn't there before."

Belial sighed. "You've used that word too much to describe odd things, lately. I'm starting to think you don't know what it means and that you hope others don't know either to make yourself sound more ominous."

"Two oddities have caught my attention on the Near Side," Lala continued, completely ignoring the elder devil, "I have observed them for a moon, and now I plan to investigate more closely."

Belial gave her an odd look. "And what may the nature of these two oddities be?"

"Unknown," Lala answered dully. She pondered for a moment, and then took off her head.

"You do that at the most random times," Belial groaned, palming her face with a clawed hand. As she spoke, shadowy tendrils began to slither out of the now-open spot through Lala's neck. "You're lucky I'm not so squeamish."

"What is known is that both have attracted the attention of something that either brought them to this world or is keeping them rooted to it." Lala neglected to mention that she might've also been dramatizing their circumstances in her head, if only for her amusement. The shadows swirled and formed into a shaft at her side, the top part curving downward into a blade.

"You're as vague as ever, I see," Belial noted. "So you'll go to the mundane world, where your powers will be greatly diminished, for what? Two odd individuals that may or may not have otherworldly patrons. While you're doing that, there's issues going on here that are a touch more relevant."

"Like Humbaba pushing for our kind to end the alliance with humans and fall back to our own borders?" Lala's lips quirked upward, ever so slightly. "I'm not so unaware as you think I am."

Belial huffed, folding her arms. "All the more reason why you should stay on this Side, if you're so informed. What good would investigating a couple curiosities do in the grand scheme of things?"

"Call it a feeling," Lala replied, turning her gaze to the other side of the river that snaked its way through the field of flowers. Her fully-formed scythe fell into her free hand. "But I greatly suspect they may be of use in the coming days."

"Are they human?"

"Yes."

"Then their use would be very limited," Belial stated matter-of-factly, "If anything, they'd make matters worse."

"We shall see."

"Hm." Belial idly twirled a strand of pink hair as she thought. Eventually, she shrugged. "Very well then. I'll trust you on this."

Lala almost dropped her head. "R-Really? Erm, that is to say," she cleared her tone and composed herself, "Is that so?"

Belial smirked. "There's a reason you're on the Senate, Lala. You're rarely wrong, even if you do present everything in the most convoluted and overly-dramatic way possible."

"I merely wish everyone to understand the gravity of my-"

"Will you just take the backhanded compliment without complaint?" Belial groaned, though the smirk grew into a toothy smile, revealing a small set of fangs. "You might want to pack away the scythe and drop the whole 'Grim Reaper' act, though. Those things tend not to encourage trust over there, so I'm told."

"I am a Herald of Death, and expect to be treated as such!" Lala pouted.

"… If you weren't so competent where it counts, I would have dragged you back to your homeland kicking and screaming if I had to."


	28. Rejection

"Um, big brother?"

"Hm?" I looked up from where I was lying on the couch to see an upside-down harpy. Suu, who'd been lying on my chest in her small blob form to relax, mimicked me. "What's up, Papi?"

She shifted about where she stood, folding her wings behind her. Finally, clearly looking uncomfortable, she told me, "Papi's gonna lay eggs."

 _Crash!_

"Whaaaaat?!" Miia shrieked from the kitchen, having dropped a plate in shock.

"Papi! Have you and Master been engaging in ins-s-salubrious acts?!" Centorea demanded, the momentary distraction leading to her death via repeated impalement. In Dark Souls, by the way, not in real life. In case I needed to clarify.

"The drama thickens!" Mero cheerfully commented from the sidelines.

Suu booped me on the chin.

"Calm down, calm down," I told them, gently moving Suu to the side so I could sit up. "I'm guessing it's unfertilized, right?"

"Mhm," Papi nodded, biting her lip.

Miia and Centorea let out sighs of relief in unison, though Mero looked slightly disappointed.

"So Papi, do you lay eggs every day, like a chicken?" Miia asked, a slight smirk on her lips.

"I don't! Only ever once in a while!" Papi cried, before growing shy again, "But this is the first time it's happened since I came to Japan, so I'm a little nervous…"

I nodded. "Alright, want me to call Smith-san, then? She'd probably know what to do best in this situation." And if I could avoid having to help her lay the egg, too, that'd be nice. I wasn't opposed to helping her, so I would if I had to, but if there was a chance that I or Kurusu could avoid that awkward situation, I'd gladly take it.

Which reminded me, I should get ready to mind the door once a certain perverted asshole comes knocking.

Papi nodded, and I began dialing Smith's number. As I did so, the front door opened, followed Kurusu calling out "I'm home!" Looked like I only had a little time left until the Director showed up. I quickly explained the situation to Smith, who said she'd send people specifically trained in helping with this sort of thing, and then hung up.

While the girls greeted Kurusu, I offered him a "Yo" before peering out the front window. Sure enough, a totally-legit white van with "Cultural Exchange Project Filmworks" printed on the side rolled up in front of the house. I took a deep breath to brace myself.

"Um, Juyo?" Mero asked. "What are you doing?"

"Someone shady just pulled up," I told her, and grabbed everyone else's attention. "I think I've heard of these guys before, so I'm gonna handle it."

"You sure?" Kurusu asked, hefting up his bag of groceries.

I nodded. "Yeah. Besides, some Cultural Exchange people are on their way over to help Papi lay her egg, so if these guys are still around then they'll be spooked off soon anyway."

"If you say so," Kurusu said, walking toward the kitchen. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

 _Ding-dong!_

"Alright then…" I reached for the door handle, before noticing that Mero and Suu were lingering while the rest followed Kurusu. "… You guys not gonna leave?"

"We just wish to cheer you on!" Mero declared. Suu smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Uh, thanks," I feebly responded, feeling my ears warm up more than I would've liked. I cleared my throat and reached for the door.

Well, here goes nothing.

"EXCUSE ME!" hollered a short man right as I swung the door open, shoving a microphone in my face. "Is there a harpy about to lay eggs here?! We heard you talking from outside and just had to stop by!"

…

I don't hate easily. It usually takes a lot over a long period of time for me to actually hate someone.

But as I looked down at the Director, noting the lecherous grin crossing his face and knowing full well that he planned to just get lewd shots of the girls, I was damn near close.

"I don't see why that should concern some random stranger like you," I practically growled, slowly lifting my eyes at the rest of his crew. "Strangers," I corrected myself.

"Ah, how rude of me! I'm a movie director, you see, for the Cultural Exchange. The name's Kisegi." He flipped out a slip of paper from his pocket. "My card."

"Neat," I replied dully, pocketing the card without looking at it. "Well, if we need a movie director for whatever reason, I'll be sure to give you a call. Deuces."

A hairy hand caught the door I was about to close in his face. "Actually, we're currently making a documentary for the Exchange, and we were hoping we could film your house to see how these lovely girls are adapting!" Kisegi sort-of asked, trying to force himself through the door. "We beg of you, in the name of journalism and friendship between species, let us do so!"

"Hm." I stroked my beard, pretending to consider him. "I'm gonna say no."

To his credit, Kisegi didn't miss a beat. "I understand why you may be distrustful," he nodded solemnly, "We journalists tend to ask the hard questions, which would make anyone uncomfortable. But we do so with good reason! We seek only to better-"

"Look, I'm gonna have to stop you right there," I interrupted, already feeling exhausted from dealing with him. Was that how Kurusu let him in so easily? "I really can't trust anything you say unless I hear from the local Cultural Exchange coordinator that you're legit. Why don't I just call her up right now and ask?"

"N-Now don't be hasty!" Kisegi shouted as I reached for my phone, "Why can't you understand we're merely trying to better understand our new friends? Please, just let us in, and we'll show that we deserve your trust!" Damn, he sounded pretty urgent. He even bowed and everything.

"Hmm… well, maybe there is _something_ that'd make me trust you," I mused, "Don't move." I turned back and waved Suu over, who happily joined me by the door. "Suu, could you please put your head feeler right here?" I asked her, gesturing toward the top of my head. She looked perplexed, but complied all the same.

It was an odd sensation, feeling the sudden connection between our minds, and I regretted not testing it out sooner because it almost made me lose my concentration. Something… it was hard to describe. Like a door I didn't know was even there had opened. Still unsure, I thought only of what I wanted her to do for me.

Suu's wide emerald eyes stared into mine, and she nodded with a small smile.

Thank you, Suu, I thought, unsure if she could even hear me. I'll make it up to you somehow.

"Alright," I started, turning to face Kisegi as Suu removed herself from my head. "Just be still and if you pass, we'll let you in!"

"Be still for wha-!"

Suu's feeler latched onto his head, cutting him off.

"What the fuck is this freak doing to me?!" came the Director's voice, "All I wanted was to make a small fortune off a damn harpy egg, hopefully score some shots of her laying it! Maybe even sneak a panty shot or two…"

…out of Suu's mouth.

Kisegi gasped, probably because he didn't actually say any of that. But he sure as hell thought it, and that was good enough for me.

"Thanks, Suu," I said, keeping my voice warm until I glared at Kisegi. Once Suu removed her feeler from his greasy head, I coolly told him, "Fuck off."

"Now wait just a goddamn minute!" he hollered as I was about to slam the door in his face, "I didn't _actually_ say that shit!"

"Don't care. No one treats my friends like some sick sexual fantasy. Now fuck. Off."

 _Then_ I slammed the door in his face.

"Christ, that was annoying," I groaned, rubbing at my temple as I walked back into the house. "Maybe I tried too hard there…"

Something poked my side. "Boop?" Suu softly asked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Boop," I warmly responded, gently poking Suu on the cheek. "You did very well, Suu." The slime beamed at me.

"Juyo…" Mero breathed in front of us. I looked up to see her staring at me with wide eyes. "That was…"

"Uh, yeah, I might've been a bit too overdramatic there…" I laughed awkwardly, "Got a little carried away."

"On the contrary, I thought that was superb!" Mero declared, clapping her webbed hands. But her expression quickly became thoughtful. "But if I may be so bold, how did you know Suu could read minds?"

Oh shit, right, forgot that particular ability had been revealed yet.

"Uh, it was actually in my councilor info binder," I quickly answered, "I didn't know for sure, so I just took a gamble and hoped it would work."

"Mm," Mero nodded, though she still seemed unsure. "I see."

"Anyway! You want some water, Suu?" I asked the slime girl beside me, bidding a hasty retreat to the kitchen. Smooooooth, man. Totally not raising any suspicions at all.

Mero's ability to keep getting me flustered was getting pretty frustrating, safe to say. Damn hormones.

The people from Cultural Exchange showed up shortly after. One was a middle-aged human woman, and the other was an elderly poultry harpy that, surprisingly, didn't display any of the supposed cowardice that her species was known for. Then again, if she'd survived to such a ripe old age, maybe it was just something she'd grown out of. Either way, they quickly took Papi to her room and helped her lay the egg in a way that I was blissfully ignorant of.

The rest of the day was remarkably uneventful, much to my relief. I went to bed that night confident that, if Rachnera still ended up with the Director despite my nudging Smith in that direction and the arachne came calling, she'd probably still go after Kurusu since he was technically the man of the house. That whole situation would play out like it had in canon, especially since I knew Rachnera never actually intended to hurt him, so I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

That was what I thought, up until I suddenly found myself wrapped in a thick cocoon in my own bedroom.

"Motherfucker," I grumbled as I was hauled through the window, although since my mouth was covered it probably sounded more like "Mffrfrkr."


	29. Rachnera Spins Her Web

When I came to, the world was upside down. And dark. And I was completely restrained.

"That's gotta be a metaphor or something, right?" I mumbled to myself, swinging my head around to get a better look at where I was. Yup, this abandoned warehouse looked pretty familiar all right. "Wonderful."

"Oh, are you finally awake?" asked a voice as sweet as honey from the shadows.

Deep breaths, man. Deep breaths. Kurusu had gotten out of this situation peacefully and unscathed, didn't he? So why couldn't I do the same? I just needed to think my way through this. Wait… he'd also been molested. Heavily. And thanks to her catching me while I was asleep, I was only wearing my boxers.

 _Think harder!_

"You're my fragile than I thought…" the voice continued, and I could hear skittering just beyond the edge of my vision. "I do hate humans. I _really_ do."

Then, she stepped into the moonlight. You don't really think about how strange it would be to encounter a half-human, half-spider until you actually see it, I discovered. I knew that an existence like hers, having both an endoskeleton _and_ an exoskeleton at the same time, ought to be impossible and horrifying, but… frankly, I just thought it was kind of badass. It helped that I knew what to expect, though.

"Pleased to meet you," she greeted, resting a clawed hand on her cheek as she smirked down at me, "I am Rachnera Arachnera."

"Uh, hi there!" I awkwardly greeted back, idly swinging from where I hung. "I'm Juyo Janai. Uh… nice to meet you, too."

That confused her a little, if the head tilt was any indication.

Full disclosure, I would've been acting _much_ differently if I hadn't known she didn't actually intend to harm me. So long as I didn't act like an asshat or come off as fake, anyway, which shouldn't be too hard.

"Are you not afraid?" Rachnera asked curiously.

I tried to shrug, but the silk was a bit too strong to do so. "I mean, I'm a little worried, I guess? More uncomfortable than anything, on account of being upside-down and all. Could you please let me down, by the way?"

"My, you really are trying to act casual, aren't you?" Rachnera snorted, but she still reached for the cord regardless. "You'd think kidnapping was a more common occurrence for you."

The silk in her hand _snapped_ , and the floor rushed up to meet me.

 _Bonk!_

Fucking hell, that hurt.

"Not really," I eventually groaned. How the hell did Kurusu just shake off all this pain? My head was gonna bruise like crazy, I just knew it. "I've just been through a lot of weird shit, lately." I wiggled my body so that I was some measure of upright.

"Is that so?" Rachnera asked, smirking once more. "But how long can that casual act keep up, I wonder?" She reached to lift up her top…

"Look, is there a reason you kidnapped me?" I interrupted, praying that just cutting to the chase would nip _that_ potential avenue in the bud. "Besides flashing me for some reason, anyway."

Her six red eyes blinked at me. Mercifully, she lowered her hand as she sighed. "How can you possibly be so blasé about this?" Rachnera wondered.

"I live with five other liminals, work as a liminal counselor, and have a… _colleague_ that causes about as many problems for me and my friends as she solves," I listed off, shimmying my butt around. The concrete floor was pretty cold if all you were wearing was a pair of boxers. Shocker. "I also already had to deal with an asshole being a perv to my friends today, so I guess that's something."

"'A liminal counselor', huh…" Rachnera echoed with disgust, as if tasting the words and finding them sour, "Now what exactly is that?"

Metal shuddered, signaling the arrival of a third party. Before I could even blink, something yanked me straight into Rachnera's chest and she launched up into the rafters. I could only gawk at amazement at just how _fast_ a being like her could move, considering her size. Then again, she was part-spider, and those things were insanely quick most of the time…

"H-Hello?" called out a meek voice as a flashlight darted this way and that through the warehouse. "I don't think anyone's here…"

Oh hey, Bike Cop!

"It's really spooky in here," he whined, rubbing the back of his neck, "I wanna go home."

As much as I wanted to keep listening to the guy complain, I had more pressing issues. Like not getting suffocated in a marshmallow hell.

"I just escaped from that vile man, and I don't feel like getting caught, so I'll let you have your fun for now," Rachnera whispered to me, "Then we'll resume our little chat."

"Kay," I mumbled, struggling to find breathing room. "Do you have to hold me so close, though? Kinda need to breathe."

"And here I thought you'd _like_ getting up close and personal," she chuckled, "Unless I'm not your type…"

"I'm not gay, if that's what you're implying," I told her dully. "Not that there's anything wrong with that," I quickly added.

"Oh, then you won't mind if I do this?" she teased, shifting-

Shit, do _something, anything_ to not give her an inch!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, momentarily stunning her before she quickly clamped a hand over my mouth.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bike Cop shouted in panic, shooting his flashlight up to the rafters and just barely missing us.

"Whoa there," Rachnera commented as she darted to the side with me in tow. "That was pretty close. Didn't take you for a screamer."

"Mmf," I grunted.

Below us, Bike Cop finally caved and fled the warehouse, rambling about spooky noises and spiderwebs. I could only hope he'd quickly call in for backup.

"Well, now that our little nuisance is out of the way…" Rachnera murmured. She lifted me, bring me up to eye level. "I believe I asked you a question earlier."

"Oh, right," I gulped. "I just… ya know, talk with liminals that've been having trouble living with their host families and just try to make them feel more at ease. I'm still kinda new, though, and only had one session with a mandragora so far…"

"Hmm. And I'm guessing you just did it to make a quick buck? You don't strike me as a professional therapist."

"No to the former, and you're correct on the latter," I told her, squirming a little to try and get comfortable, which turned out to be a fool's errand. "I'm just trying to do my part to help them, really. I've had to help my host a few times now with-"

"Host? Are you a liminal?" She spun me around, causing me to yelp in surprise as she peered all over my body. "I don't see anything non-human about you."

"I'm technically a liminal," I clarified, silently grateful when she stopped tossing me around like a doll, "I'm a dimensional traveler, which counts, I guess."

Rachnera gave me an odd look. "Really now? As far as lies go, I've heard better."

"It's not a lie," I replied, going limp and just letting myself hang from her threads. "Not that I can really prove it, though. Anyway, I answered all your questions, so answer mine." I stared into her red eyes. "Why'd you kidnap me?"

"You're really not good at this being kidnapped thing, are you?" she sighed.

"Well, I'm not that bad at it, apparently, since you caught me in the first place," I deadpanned. I tried to shrug again, but once more it proved pointless. "Besides, if you actually wanted to hurt me, you would've done it way earlier-"

 _Snap!_

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I squealed as the ground came rushing up toward me. My fall stopped just inches before impact, leaving me to bob in the air. Another snap, and I flopped to the floor. To my surprise, my bonds had also been cut.

"To answer your question with a question," Rachnera started as she slowly descended from the rafters, "You would happen to be the 'bearded, white knight, self-righteous douchebag' that kept Kisegi from entering a house full of liminals, yes?"

I thought about protesting those adjectives, but decided against it. They weren't _entirely_ wrong, anyway. I nodded.

"I suppose I just wanted to see if that wasn't all an act," the arachne continued, who started to walk toward me but then stopped. "Humans always put up a false front, pretending to accept those different from them as if that'll make things easier," she sneered. "It _always_ makes things worse."

I frowned, regarding her. "You had a bad host family, I'm guessing?"

Rachnera shrugged, though the expression seemed forced. "Like I care. All they did was prove my point."

Bright lights enveloped the warehouse, making me wince and see spots. Rachnera and I ran for the wall, stopping at opposite sides of a window. She was giving me a dirty, accusatory look, no doubt suspecting that I called for help at some point. In response, I slapped my body and boxers and shot her baffled look, hopefully sending the message that there was no way I could've called anyone.

 _"THIS… CULTURA… COORDIN… SMITH…!"_

Nice to know the Cultural Exchange skimps the budget when it comes to hostage situations.

 _"YOU ARE GUILTY OF COMMITTING A VIOLENT ACT AGAINST A HUMAN MALE!"_ boomed Smith's voice, _"SURRENDER YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY, OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION!"_

"Psst, Rachnera," I whispered over to her, "Move in with us."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me."

Rachnera looked dumbfounded. "But I _kidnapped_ you."

"Who gives a shit, you had your reasons," I distractedly said, looking back outside. "Besides, you didn't actually hurt me, so it's nothing."

"Why are you…?"

"If we can spin this into just you needing a human escort while going outside, this won't be that big of an issue."

"That is… a _ridiculously_ flimsy story."

 _"HEY, SPIDER-BITCH!"_ Oh, hey, that was Zombina. _"GET YOUR ARHTROPOD ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I DRAG IT OUT FOR YA!"_

Aw, she did care.

"So, whaddaya say?" I asked Rachnera, giving her a smile, portraying myself as way more confident than I was feeling.

She stared at me for what felt like ages, and for a terrifying amount I was worried MON would have to come in guns blazing after all. That went away when a tiny smile appeared on her pale face.

"Hee hee…" she giggled, the sound eventually growing into full-on laughter. Already knowing her answer, I sagged against the wall in relief and laughed as well. I didn't even care how weird the situation looked anymore.

Welcome to the family, Rachnee.


	30. Rachnera Interlude: Disconnect

Something isn't right with this guy.

That was the main thought in Rachnera's head as the police rolled in. A suited woman she'd recognized as the head coordinator for the Cultural Exchange in this region of Japan walked straight over to them, the ghost of a smirk on her lips at the sight of the underdressed 'liminal counselor'.

Rachnera didn't like him. It wasn't that he'd been unpleasant to her or anything like that, but… she couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something, for a few reasons.

Most people would, perhaps justifiably, panic if they found themselves suddenly captured by an arachne. She'd even deliberately made herself appear more menacing, just to see the sweet terror cross his face. But he just treated it like an awkward meeting, like he'd just bumped into her on the street. No one _normal_ reacted that way to something like that.

Then he interrupted her right as she was about to tease him a little, as if he knew it was going to happen. He always seemed to know just the right thing to say and when to say it, as if every word was meant to deal with her specifically, like he _knew_ her.

Her claws tightened their grip on her folded arms, tuning out the coordinator's half-hearted apologies and Juyo saying whatever.

 _That's_ what pissed off Rachnera to no end. He acted like he knew her, and even seemed to show that he actually _did_. How the hell did he know he know she wasn't planning to hurt him, or was going to tease him? And how come he wasn't surprised at all when that lone cop showed up?

Then he had the gall to offer her a place at his home, phrased just the right way to make her trust him. It was then when the light bulb went on in her head.

It was like he'd seen all this before, like… he was reading from a script.

The idea was so ludicrous that she couldn't help but laugh aloud at how ridiculous it sounded.

The amusement faded when she realized how disturbing it actually was. To be an open book to someone you'd never met before.

Her crimson eyes stared after Juyo as he walked off to greet some stitched-up redhead. Whoever this man was… she couldn't leave him be. He clearly knew more than he was letting on, especially when it came to how she felt. She would accept the offer, for now, so that she might learn the truth. Whether through gaining his trust or… _other means_ , she would draw out just what exactly he knew that gave him so much confidence with her.

He never technically lied to her. Even about his status as a liminal, if Smith's comments were any indication. But he was undoubtedly _faking_ something.

If there was one thing Rachnera hated, even more than humans, it was fakes.


	31. Uncertainty

Well, it could've gone worse, I supposed. Sadly, it looked like my suggestion to Smith wasn't early enough to get Rachnera out of her situation before it got this far. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case with Kii. I might actually stop by the woods myself later to see what was going on.

I told Smith about what happened and asked if Rachnera could move in with us, considering how the house was already renovated for larger liminals. For her part, Rachnera was more or less silent, which was a little off-putting considering she'd been laughing like crazy only a few minutes ago. Smith wasn't really buying it, but decided to go along with it when Rachnera seemed okay with it.

"Leave it to me," Smith said as she pushed up her sunglasses. Wait, it was night time, so why was she even wearing them in the first place?! "But are you sure about this, Juyo-kun? You haven't even talked with Darling-kun about it."

"I'll talk to him," I assured her, "Besides, it'd mean less work for you, right?"

"That it would," Smith nodded, but she still looked pensive. "I have to say, though, I'm a little shocked you're so gung ho about this. Most people don't respond to a kidnapping by inviting their kidnapper into their home."

"That would be because our dear Counselor-san over here seems to be quite trusting of me for some reason," Rachnera murmured beside me, smiling strangely as she rested a cheek against her palm. "Perhaps he has an ulterior motive… ?"

"No, I don't," I replied heatedly, pulling my safety blanket around me defensively, "I just honestly think Kurusu-san is the best bet for finding a host family that actually accepts you."

"We'll see."

Smith sighed. "You're not wrong about Darling-kun, I'll grant that. Just make sure he signs this," she handed me a form from her binder, "By tomorrow morning, alright? Arachnera-san, you'll have to come with me for tonight to sign off on stuff."

"Do you really bring host forms with you to hostage situations?" I asked, bewildered.

"You never know what might happen, Romance Master-kun," Smith replied with a wink. Rachnera smirked at that, which just confused me.

"Whatever," I sighed, trying to pocket the form before realizing I didn't actually have pockets. "Can I go home now?"

"She'll take you back," Smith jerked a thumb to the front of the warehouse, where a certain redhead was waving at us. "I'll be seeing you."

"Later." I stopped, turning back to face Rachnera, "So… you sure you want to move in with us?"

Three eyebrows quirked up. "Now you ask? You were really pushing for it earlier."

"Yeah," I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm sorry, I just got a little caught up in the moment. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Rachnera regarded me for a few moments, but eventually she let out a deep breath and shrugged. "As you said, it's the best fit for me. I'll go along with it."

Why did I sense a totally unnecessary and unspoken "for now" at the end of that?

Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Awesome!" I said, giving her a thumbs-up and walking away. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Indeed," Rachnera said, that strange smile once more on her face.

Yeesh.

Zombina whistled as I walked over to greet her. "We really gotta stop meeting like this," she commented with a smirk, "First you're just in a towel, now your boxers… you got a problem with clothes or somethin'?"

I opened my mouth to poke the holes in her logic, but stopped myself when I realized there was no logic to begin with.

"Nice to see you were all torn up about me getting kidnapped, by the way," I said instead, keeping my tone light. The two of us made our way out and through the policemen already packing away their equipment. "Telling her to drag her arthropod ass out for my sake was so sweet of you."

"Yeah, yeah." She snorted and roughly bumped me with her elbow, nearly knocking me over. "Let's get your pasty ass back home."

"Wait, you can see it?!" I asked in mock-horror, wrapping the blanket tighter around myself.

Zombina laughed, the sound of which made me smile.

"U-Um, excuse me," a high-pitched voice interrupted us once we reached the car, "Is it okay if I ride with you, Bina-chan?"

The two of us turned back to see a girl with a stick-like figure with shoulder-length black hair in a bob cut. She flinched when we faced her, but I could still make out the single, large eye on her face.

"Sure thing, Mana-chan," Zombina answered with a grin, waving her over to join us. "Oh yeah, you two haven't met yet, have you? Juyo, this is Manako, our resident monoeye sniper. Mana-chan, this is Juyo."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted with a smile.

"L-Likewise," Manako said, biting her lip as she hefted the massive sniper rifle that looked like it weighed more than she did. "S-So, can we get going?"

We all filed into the van and, with Zombina taking the wheel, drove off. We were all quiet for a few minutes, but the silence was broken, surprisingly, by Manako.

"S-So, are you the man B-Bina-chan won't stop texting?" she asked, not-quite looking back at me from her place in shotgun.

"Really, Mana-chan?" Zombina groaned.

"Heh, probably," I answered, leaning back into my seat. "Unless there's some other lucky guy in her life…"

Zombina flipped me off without looking back.

"I see…" Manako murmured, before taking a deep breath. "Please tell her to stop texting during missions!" she abruptly shouted, "It's very dangerous and unp-p-professional!"

"This again," the zombie up front whined.

"She won't l-l-listen to us when we tell her…" Manako continued, "M-Maybe she'll listen to her boyfrie-"

"We're not dating," Zombina and I interrupted at the same time in the same dull voice. Then we both shot weird looks at each other.

"Can we pretend that didn't happen?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." I sighed. "Manako, something tells me Zombina will do what she wants regardless of what I tell her."

"Damn straight."

"Mmm." Manako looked like she really wanted to say more on the matter, but she must've lacked the self-confidence to do so. She fell silent after that.

Seeing her figure slump made me feel pretty bad, so I asked her, "So… you're my partner for the next counselor session, right?"

"Y-Yes," she answered, perking up slightly. "I'm the best equipped to deal with r-r-raptors out of MON, so I hope you don't mind me…"

"Not at all," I assured her. In fact, I was glad Manako was going to be with me this coming Tuesday. She wasn't wrong about her being ideal for raptors; between her incredible speed and insane accuracy with a rifle, she could quickly and easily snipe even the notoriously-fast raptors with a tranq dart or two, if necessary."I'm looking forward to it."

"O-Okay." She didn't sound like she believed me. Well, that was fine, I guess. Her trust was something that'd only come in time.

Like how Rachnera's should have, come to think of it.

We finally pulled up to the Kurusu household. The host family form in hand, I left the car and thanked them for the ride back.

"Don't sweat it, Hot Pink," Zombina waved me off, "Catch ya later."

"Looking forward to that text!" I shouted after their departing vehicle. Zombina poked her arm out the window and flipped me off in response. Once they turned the corner, exhaustion hit me.

"Ugh," I grumbled, wiping my face as I stumbled to the doorway. My feet felt like lead. "Was adrenaline really keeping me going this entire time?"

I fumbled in the dark for the spare key under a flower pot, quietly cursing to myself until I found it. From then on it was a hazy blur until I magically found myself on my bed. Once I hit the sheets I was out, simply thankful that things had turned out all right.


	32. Breakfast at Kurusu's

"Another one? Hm, yeah, that's fine I guess," Kurusu answered off-handedly as he flipped over the eggs.

"I know it's a hassle, but - wait, really?" I asked, not quite believing that it'd been so easy.

He shrugged. "Well, this house is probably the best-equipped in the area for large liminals and you said she was an arachne. They're pretty big, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So it's only right that we give her a place to live if we can provide that," Kurusu looked up from his cooking and gave me a tired smile. "Even if it increases my workload. But that's why you're here, right?"

"You're not wrong," I mused, folding my arms, "But I haven't told you her circumstances yet."

"Eh, that's fine," he replied, resuming his work. "If it's something I really need to know, I'm sure she'll tell me when she wants to."

"Kurusu, you are probably the most chill human being I have ever met."

"Oh, I don't know about that, I just took my parents' lessons to heart," he laughed nervously, before starting to pick up plates full of food. "Could you help me out, by the way?"

"Of course." I quickly reached for the plates with toast and fruit. "So you're okay with her moving in?" I asked again as we brought everything to the table, where Mero, Papi, and Suu were waiting. As far as I was aware, Centorea was in the shower and Miia was still sleeping.

"It's fine, it's fine," he assured me, "By the way, when is she coming?"

"Who?" Mero asked.

 _Ding-dong!_

"Our new housemate," I answered as Kurusu went for the door.

"Another one?" Papi looked confused, tapping her chin while Suu gazed hungrily at the huge pitcher of water I put in front of the slime. "But Miia said we couldn't have anyone else move in."

Probably so she was less likely to have more rivals, I suspected.

"Well, we certainly have room for one more," I told her once I was finished setting up the table. And another, if Lala was still going to show up. But one thing at a time. "You guys want to go meet her?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll come to you," Rachnera said from the doorway, Kurusu leading her in.

Papi and Mero both went "Oooh" when they laid eyes on the arachne, though Suu seemed far too preoccupied with drinking her water to care much for anything else.

"I'm Rachnera Arachnera," she greeted with a small smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Papi! Hi hi!"

"The pleasure is mine," Mero said with a bow, "I'm Meroune Lorelei, but please just call me Mero."

"And this is Suu," I introduced for her, resting a hand on Suu's head as she continued taking in big gulps of water. The slime girl waved at Rachnera but said nothing. "There's two more people that live here, too, who should be here soon."

"Miia's lazy in the morning," Papi giggled.

"Though Cerea should be done with her shower by now," Kurusu said, "I'll go check on them. In the meantime, make yourself at home, Rachnera. Breakfast is ready, so feel free to dig in. I'm not sure if arachne have a special diet, though…"

"Everything here looks delicious," she replied with a sweet tone as she moved to take an empty spot at the end of the table. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"It's no trouble at all," Kurusu promised her, "I'm your host, so of course I'll do anything I can to make you feel at home."

Rachnera blinked at him, clearly surprised. Perhaps the truth of what he was saying had somehow gotten through her suspicions already. "I-I see. Thank you."

"Like I said, it's no trouble," he repeated with a smile. "Anyway, I'll see how Miia and Cerea are doing, you guys go ahead and eat."

He left, and the rest of us gladly dug in. A few minutes were spent in silence (well, about as silent as meals could be with Papi) as we enjoyed our food, though Rachnera still appeared a bit reserved.

"So, Rachnera-san," Mero spoke up, daintily wiping her lips with a napkin, "Have you been in Japan long?"

"A little over a month," Rachnera answered as she set down the sausage she was biting into.

"Really?" Mero looked at her curiously. "Have you not had a host family that whole time?"

I saw the arachne's claws twitch slightly at that, but only because I was looking for some sort of reaction. That was the only hint she gave on her real feelings.

"Oh, I did," Rachnera said, resuming her meal, "But I'm afraid it didn't take."

"How so?" Mero pressed. Perhaps it was just me, but I was getting the sense that she was sniffing some tragedy from our newest housemate. "If you beg my pardon for asking such personal questions…"

"Maybe that's not something you ask someone you just met," I told the mermaid next to me before taking a gulp of milk. "Or at least over breakfast."

"Ah, I suppose you're right," Mero said, flushing with embarrassment. She bowed to Rachnera. "Please accept my humble apology!"

I quirked an eyebrow at her, surprised that she'd backed off so easily. I'd thought it would take a bit more effort for her to let go of a juicy tragedy like that, though it might've been only the romances that she _really_ loved.

For her part, Rachnera just chuckled softly. "It's no trouble, you were merely curious. Although I do appreciate Counselor- _san_ over there rushing to my defense," she said with a smirk.

Okay, now I _knew_ that was sarcasm. Sorry for thinking it was a touchy subject!

I kept my comments to myself, however, since the last three members of the house walked in just then. Miia and Centorea's reactions to Rachnera were… well, less positive than everyone else's had been, though I'd kinda expected that. Sure enough, the centaur was already moving closer to Kurusu in an attempt to be protective while Miia eyed the arachne wearily.

I somewhat doubted that Rachnera would go after Kurusu as hard as she did in canon, considering how things had turned out this time around. At least she wasn't calling him Honey or anything like that, so hopefully Miia and Centorea wouldn't be passive-aggressive around her for long. Though that might change, if he keeps freaking dropping those classic harem protagonist lines all the damn time.

Anyway, breakfast came and went without further issue. I was about to offer to help Kurusu clean the dishes when Centorea butt in, automatically rushing to his side once he stood up. I rolled my eyes but left her to it.

"So, Juyo," Mero piped up at my side, "What do you plan on doing today?"

"Hm," I murmured, scratching at my beard, "That's a good question, actually…"

"Play with us!" Papi shouted as she hopped on my back, wrapping her wings around my shoulder and almost sending me sprawling to the ground. "Papi wants to try Soup Stash!"

"I guess I'm playing Soup Sta - I mean, Super Smash," I amended, putting my arms under Papi's legs and hefting her up, causing the harpy to cheer. "Wanna try it out with us?"

"I would be delighted!" Mero replied. "Though I'm afraid I do not know much about this 'Super Smash'…"

"I'll teach you, it's not too complicated," I assured her. Papi leapt off my back and joined Suu over by the TV while I pushed Mero's wheelchair into the living room. "I've played a lot of Smash in my day."

Mero giggled, raising a webbed hand to cover her mouth.

"What's so funny?" I asked in mock-offense.

"Oh, I was just thinking that perhaps I should call you 'Smash Master' now!" she answered cheerfully.

Ehhhhh…

"Oh, do you not like that?"

"Hrm," I grunted, placing her at her usual spot and moving to set up the Wii U. "I was just debating whether or not that'd be my new least favorite nickname around here."

Mero giggled again. "Apologies, dear sir. May I ask what the previous one was?"

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Speak of the devil.

"The less it's spoken, the better," I muttered in response as I took my phone out. Yup, it was her.

"hey wazzup?"

"Hanging at home, playing vidja games," I texted back as I inserted the Smash disc.

"it cool if i come over then? ps im coming over btw"

A few seconds later, she followed it up with "pps im bringing friends. cya soon!"

"My, my, Counselor-san," Rachnera commented as she skittered over to join us, "Is everything all right? You look rather pale." Damn her, she sounded like she was getting a kick out of it.

I let out a deep breath. "I'm just thinking about the headache to come as all," I grumbled in response, rubbing at my temples. This house was about to get hella more crowded.


	33. Steps Forward

I gave everyone fair warning about the impending MON, though it was more for Kurusu's sake than the others.

"Does this mean I should start making lunch already?" he groaned as he washed the dishes.

"I will gladly offer my assistance in preparing the meal, Master," Centorea comforted him. Well, he might've been comforted, if she hadn't been invading his personal space in a misguided attempt to be protective.

"Oh, I can help, too!" Miia offered from the living room, sitting up and waving her hand, "Romance Master's taught me a thing or two about cooking!"

"You know you can kick them out if you want to, right?" I asked him, "Your house, your rules."

"That'd be a bit rude," Kurusu chided.

"So is storming someone's place while uninvited."

"Friends are always welcome," he replied with a smile, "And Zombina's your friend, right?"

"Well…"

The sound of the front door swinging open interrupted whatever I was about to say.

"HEY HONEY, I'M HOME!" belted someone who could only be Zombina.

A pregnant pause, followed by everyone besides me and Kurusu swiveling their heads toward me and echoing "'Honey'?" to varying degrees of shock or curiosity.

"… Your _girl_ friend?" Kurusu sort-of amended.

"Definitely not that," I hastily answered as I started to leave to meet our new guests. "And don't overwork yourself, I'll kick them out before lunch or something." How exactly I would kick out four liminals with combat training, let alone each of them having a very unique set of skills that could make them a nightmare for people like me (read: average human), was a bit of a toss-up.

"Well… I do appreciate that, Juyo."

"Don't worry, man. I'm your assistant host, right? It's my job to support you."

Kurusu laughed. "That's true, isn't it? Honestly, I forget that sometimes."

"Yeah," I laughed a little, too, but once I turned away the smile faltered. "Me, too."

"Hello, everyone!" Zombina announced as she entered the room, carrying a hefty, official-looking book with her. "I come bearing a gift. A very, very boring gift."

"But a _necessary_ boring gift!" Tio corrected, following the zombie through the door, but not without having to lean down in order to fit. "Oh, and hello everyone!"

"P-P-Please pardon the intrusion," Manako fretted, tugging at the hem of her skirt and keeping her eye firmly planted on the floor. After saying hi to her, I looked back at the door, expecting a certain dark-skinned shapeshifter riding her hair into the living room, but no such being was there. That was odd; I'd kinda expected Doppel to be with them.

"Oooh, a gift!" Papi piped up, already dashing toward Zombina, "I wanna open it!"

Zombina laughed and walked over to Centorea. "Sorry, harpy gal, but this is an exclusive deal for our new rookie over there. By the way, catch!" Without further warning, she tossed it to the centaur.

Clearly not expecting the sudden action, Centorea flailed a little bit before she caught it. After checking the cover, she gasped and clutched the book tightly to her chest as if it were something sacred.

Wait, rookie? Did I miss something?

"What is it, Cerea?" Kurusu asked at her side. She looked down at him briefly before blushing slightly.

"After seeing the noble work that MON has done for liminal and human alike, I, well, that is to say…" she took a deep breath, "I… am seeking to join their esteemed ranks."

… Huh. Well that's new.

"That's incredible, Cerea!" Kurusu cheered, a wide smile on his face. "I'm really happy for you!"

Her face was taking a rather bright shade of crimson. "I-I-I, w-w-well, um," she stuttered, before looking down and squeaking out, "Thank you."

The others went to congratulate her, so I pulled back to allow some space. I'd talk to her about it later, I didn't doubt, so I'd congratulate her then. As I sat on a couch armrest, Zombina strode over to me.

"'Honey'?" I said by way of greeting, "You really had to open with that?"

Zombina snorted and folder her arms, smirking down at me. "Please, it was just some harmless teasing."

"Well, if your teasing comes back to bite me in the ass, I'm blaming you," I groaned, spotting Mero eyeing the two of us from across the room. "Anyway, why'd you bring your whole crew? You guys really that bored?"

"We might be," Zombina answered with a shrug, "Boss is tied to her desk today, so we got nothin'. Wait, hold on a minute…" She scanned the room before suddenly shouting, "Oi, Doppel-chan! Quit sneakin' around their house and join the rest of us mere mortals!"

"I'm not sneaking!" responded a voice from outside the living room. I could hear something… shifting along with her words, but for the life of me I couldn't place what exactly it was.

"Oh yeah?! Then what're ya doing?" Zombina pressed.

"… Sneaking."

Zombina rolled her eyes. "Get in here already, ya creep."

"Fine, fine."

The individual that drifted into the room right then was… well, _appeared_ to be a black-skinned girl that had silver hair flowing around her in a spiral, covering her body only in the most strategic of places. The way the hair (I used the term loosely here, since it behaved nothing like actual hair) shifted around her defied explanation, simultaneously hardening and stretching as it carried her petite form. Golden eyes with black sclera lazily gazed across the room, eventually resting at me.

Gk!

Wait, what? Was… what happened?

"Ho, so this is the mysterious dimensional traveler that Bina-chan won't stop texting," the shapeshifter noted with a smirk as she hovered over to us. "Would you break up with her already? She's _insufferable_ when she gets like this."

"Wow, three-for-three," I commented dryly as Zombina growled at her teammate. "I'm Juyo, by the way. Um, nice to meet you?"

She giggled, but something about the gesture seemed… off. Like it was a forced reaction, something that didn't suit her. "Maybe, maybe not," she replied cryptically with a wink. "Call me Doppel."

"Will do." I looked her over. "Uh… why are you naked?"

"The better question is why bother being clothed?" Doppel answered, her hair shivering as it coiled around her protectively, "This body is already temporary, so it's not like I care what people see of it."

… But then why are you clearly going out of your way to cover specific parts?

"Trust me, it's not worth it," Zombina warned me with a stage-whisper, "She's _insufferable_ when she gets like this."

Doppel did another one of those not-giggles. "Rawr! So, we gonna do something or just stand around and chit chat about nothing? I'm boooooored."

"So, this is the true nature of the illustrious MON Squad," Rachnera observed behind us. I guess it shouldn't be too surprising that she'd lingered away from the commotion earlier, what with her preferring to operate behind the scenes and being a new arrival to the group on top of that. While the rest mingled in the main area, she had stayed put closer to the TV, quietly observing everyone. "A bunch of girls prone to mood swings."

"A bunch of _badass_ girls prone to mood swings," Zombina corrected good-naturedly, giving the arachne a wolfish grin. "Don't forget that."

Rachnera smiled slightly and did her classic claw-on-face gesture. "But of course."

These people and their vague threats.

" _Anyway_ ," I intervened, "We were just about to play some Soup Sta - er, I mean Super Smash Bros., if you'd want to join us?"

"Hm, games, huh?" Doppel drawled, regarding the TV, which had the menu screen of the game in question on display. She shrugged her slim shoulders. "Eh, why not? It's something new."

"Gucci. Hey!" I called out to the crowd back in the main area. "Anyone wanna play?"

"Papi Papi Papi does!" the harpy cried, completely abandoning whatever conversation she was having with Manako, who promptly looked rather downcast, to join us. "Oh, Mana play with us, too!"

"Ehhh?!" The poor monoeyes looked completely out of her element, blushing furiously and frantically waving her hands. "B-B-But I've n-never played it b-b-b-before…"

"I haven't either!" Papi declared with a wide smile, "We'll learn together!" At that, she dragged the reluctant Manako over to a couch.

"We'll join you later," Miia said before going back to talking with Tio about something to do with clothes and fashion, if their gestures to their clothing was any indication.

"I'll get us all some snacks," Kurusu answered, already heading back into the kitchen. "I'll be there in a jiffy!"

"In that case, I shall partake in Smash," Centorea declared, "I am eager to take to a new field of battle!"

"Awesome," I grinned as everyone grabbed their controllers. "Hey, where's Suu?"

Something squishy nuzzled my left side. "Boop."

"Oh hey, there you are," I said warmly, "You playing?"

Suu answered by shoving the Wii remote and nunchuk inside her stomach and beaming at me.

"Great! Mero, you playing?"

"I would be delighted to join in," Mero started to answer, and I realized with a start that she was set up right behind my couch. "But I shall merely watch for now."

"Uh." I looked back and noted the odd expression on her face. It looked… kinda happy? I've never seen it before. "You sure you can see okay back there? You could at least get closer to the rest of us."

"Thank you, dear sir, but this position is perfectly suited for my needs," she assured me.

"Well… okay then." I turned back. "Rachnera, you playing?"

Rachnera waved a dismissive hand. "I shall observe for now as well, Counselor-san. I have the feeling that I'd enjoy watching this far more than participating."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"C'mon already!" Zombina whined as she roughly plopped down in the seat next to me. "Let's get this show on the road!"

I blinked, and for a moment the eleven people I was sharing the room with were replaced by eleven others whose faces made my heart skip. Faces I'd known since childhood, faces that belonged to friends that I've cried and laughed with countless times, faces of people I considered more my family than damn near anyone in the world.

Faces I was worried I'd never see again.

I blinked, and the faces disappeared, replaced by a crowd of people I'd never thought I'd meet in my wildest dreams.

Something squishy rubbed against my eyes. I followed the green feeler to a concerned-looking Suu.

"Juyo… okay?" she hesitantly asked.

I smiled and stroked her 'hair'. "Yeah. Juyo's okay," I assured her.

Jury was still out on _me_ , though.

"Now then," I spoke up, catching everyone's attention with an enthusiasm that surprised myself, and gripped the controller tightly in my hands. "Let's _Smash!_ "


	34. Everyone Interlude: Smash to Win

**Kimihito, or "MC"**

I noticed Juyo glaring at me when I picked Mario, which strongly suggested that he knew what I was up to. In response, I just gave him an unassuming smile that had an underlying challenge to it.

 _I dare you to pick a ranged fighter._

Now, I almost never feel the need to be competitive in anything. I've always preferred the slow and steady approach to things, though that's not to say I didn't make impulsive decisions from time to time. The motto of moderation has been passed down the Kurusu line for generations, simple as that.

But after a few manic battles against everyone else, let's just say a… spark, of sorts, was ignited in my eyes. A spark that wanted me to win. I would accept defeat with grace, of course, but if I managed to win a battle here or there, that would be quite dandy.

Juyo smirked back at me and selected ROB. I nodded in appreciation of his gutsy choice.

For the uninitiated, one of Mario's moves involved him swinging a cloth at his opponent. As a straightforward attack, it was useless since it had little range and did less damage. However, it always reflected back any projectiles it hit and reversed anyone who tried to engage in close range. It was safe to say that Mario could be a nightmare in the right hands, especially when put against fighters who specialized in attacking from far away.

I'd played my fair share of Melee back in the day, so I knew a thing or two about that.

"You're playing Mario, Darling?" Miia piped up at my side, "Then I want to be Princess Peach!"

"It's just a game, Miia," I told her with a tired smile, "You can be whoever you want."

"And I want to be your princess!" she responded in kind as she selected Peach.

"Aw, but I wanted to be Peach," complained Tio.

"You can still be her, you know," Juyo spoke, "You'll just be a different color is all."

Tio beamed at him. "Really! Yay yay!"

"… But I don't wanna share…" Miia pouted.

"Don't worry," I assured her, pointing up at the screen, "You're still the real Princess Peach to me, Miia."

"Oh, Darling!" Miia latched onto my side, nuzzling her cheek on my shoulder, "You're so sweet!"

I laughed and looked back at the screen. I'd had some difficulty picking my nickname, so Juyo suggested "MC" for some reason. Since I couldn't think of anything else, I just went along with it. And now it was Doppel's turn to choose the stage and…

My heart sank when I saw that she chose The Great Cave Offensive. Again. Everyone except for Doppel and Suu groaned. Rachnera was busy laughing.

* * *

 **Miia, or "Darling Love!"**

I think I prefer Mario Kart over Super Smash. At least I can keep track of most of the things that happen in that game!

Still, a lot of the characters are super cute! I just wanna cuddle with a plush Kirby or Pikachu. Oh, and Jigglypuff, too!

Zelda is my favorite, though. She's so cool! She's a princess _and_ a magical girl, two things I've always wanted to be! Peach is a close second, though, especially because of that pretty move where she hits someone with her hips and a big heart comes out!

Hm… could it be she uses the power of love? Perhaps if I practice that same move, I could somehow make sure Darling falls for me with the power of my hips alone!

Okay, sure, it's just a video game, but a girl can dream, right?

* * *

 **Papi, or "PAPIPAPI"**

"Weeeeee!"

"Papi, you can't just run around the map over and over again. I know you're Sonic and all, but-"

"Gotta go fast!"

"I understand," Big Brother sighed, "But you can't win if you-"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I'm trying to help you-!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"… Never mind."

* * *

 **Centorea, or "Saber"**

"Have at thee!" I shouted at my foe, bidding my noble avatar, Lucina, to charge.

This game was the purest experience I could ever ask for: a simple, straightforward, and glorious battle between honorable combatants! Truly, Super Smash Bros. was an arena where only those with a true warrior's spirit could triumph!

My opponent, a humanoid frog played by Doppel, did nothing in response to my attack save for striking an odd pose. Thinking little of it, I struck home…

Only to have her teleport behind me and kick me hard in the back, sending me hurtling into the air.

"Deceit and trickery!" I cursed as I spun to face Doppel. "You dare not face me head on?!"

She quirked an eyebrow at me, and simply replied with "Doppelganger," as if that explained everything.

"Prepare yourself," I warned her, turning back to see Lucina begin her descent back to the stage, "I will not allow a knight's honor to be dismissed so lightly!"

"I'm figuratively quaking in my figurative boots," Doppel replied drolly.

After landing a series of swings and sending her flying off into the distance, seeing the smirk drop from her face was most satisfying.

* * *

 **Suu, or "BESTGIRL"**

I read his mind (he offered!) to learn more. I like doing that. He always seems like he's worrying about stuff, and I can tell he gets calmer when I do it. So I do it.

I read his mind so I could play the game with everyone else more quickly. I learned a lot. Dodging, smashing, edge-guarding, grabbing. But when I went through his memories, I saw something I liked a lot. He had a friend who had a habit of picking certain characters that were ideal for taking others out with them, like Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Kirby.

His friend looked so happy, so I thought I'd be happy too if I did the same thing. And I am! I do it over and over again and it's fun every time!

I don't think everyone else likes it, though. Oh well! I'm happy, and he's happy, so who cares?

* * *

 **Mero, or "Ariel"**

I have to admit, I do see the appeal of the game for the others, even if it really isn't for me. I much prefer watching, especially witnessing a brave warrior struggling to survive up until the very end, just when they're struck down by the cruel hand of fate (usually Doppel)!

It wasn't nearly as sublime as a tragic romance, but it was tragedy all the same.

Still, watching the mayhem on the TV was not nearly as demanding as the events unfolding right before me. Namely, the fact that my dear sir may already have started a tragic romance on his own.

Without me.

He seemed completely at ease around this Zombina woman, despite the heated banter the two shared. There was rarely a moment where they weren't talking to each other, either to trade mock-insults or simply chatting. And, if her fellow MON Squad members were to be believed, they were in constant communication.

Could it be that I wasn't fast enough? I had hoped to engage in a tragic romance with the dimensional traveler, falling in love with each other until we were inevitably forced apart when he had to return to his home dimension. As lovers divided by time and space, the sweet _tragedy_ of it all would make any mermaid fill with ecstasy!

But when I look at Juyo now, and see him with Zombina, those thoughts only arise after I force myself to consider them. Instead, all I can think about is that time he held me in his arms, singing in the rain.

Could my situation have gotten even _more_ tragic than I'd anticipated it to?

* * *

 **Rachnera, or "Charlotte"**

Well, I can safely say I've had worse first days with host families.

This game they played looked like it had little rhyme or reason to it, at least on the surface. You'd certainly get that impression if you watched certain players, like Papi, Tionishia, and Miia, who blindly flailed about the battleground. But when you watched the more… experienced players, you'd see the method to the madness.

My host displayed a cunning that I'd never suspected from such a mild-mannered man, swiftly reacting to everything thrown at him and responding in kind. Doppel was the trickiest of them all, which was hardly a surprise, using the environment to her advantage in a way no one else could be. Zombina, while prone to fits of berserker fury here and there, was at least aware of the flow of battle and acted accordingly. Suu clearly had the potential, if her prolonged battles with Centorea were any indication, but she tended to squander that skill on taking opponents out with her, to no real advantage of her own.

Then there was that confusing bearded boy from another dimension. He had no clear skill that set him apart from everyone else, no trump card or secret knowledge that allowed him a landslide victory. But he was almost always among the last three survivors, and even won from time to time.

He was very… ordinary, in his every action. He smack-talked with Zombina and Doppel, offered encouragement to Suu, gave pointers to those who were clearly struggling, and was overall incredibly normal and honest.

So what had happened to the man who'd rubbed me the wrong way so much last night?

* * *

 **Smith, or "MIB"**

Why won't anyone answer my damn calls?! I'm neck-deep in paperwork over here and they won't even allow me the right to distract myself with making snarky comments at them!

You know what, screw it. It's close enough to my lunch break, so I might as well drop by that house and see just what's so great that they can just ignore my desperate pleas for help.

* * *

 **Zombina, or "Fullmetal Zeke"**

"Why, Suu?" Centorea pleaded, face in her hands, "Why must you give such a false victory _every time?!_ "

Suu simply giggled in response.

"At least you managed to last longer than two minutes," I groaned, leaning back against the couch. "Fuckin' _tactical genius_ over here zoned me like a motherfucker."

"You kept trying to get in my corner," Juyo replied matter-of-factly, "You could've left me alone at anytime."

"And let you keep shooting fire and lightning at everyone from the sidelines? Yeah, no way."

"You can hardly fault Counselor-san for choosing the easy way," Rachnera chided, a smirk on her lips, "He _is_ the veteran player here, after all, so of course he'd know how to win."

"Except I _didn't_ win," he noted, with a small amount of irritation that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, "Thanks to bullshit."

"Aw, you say the sweetest things!" Doppel jeered at him, "You can hardly blame me; I had to avenge my fallen teammate."

I snorted. "Thanks, Doppel-chan. Nice to hear ya care about my well-being for once. When it suits ya, of course."

"But of course!"

Yeah, I was diggin' this. I should drop by here more often!

* * *

 **Tionishia, or "Have fun!"**

 _"GAME!"_

"Wait, I won?" I stared at the screen in disbelief, before cheering and clapping for myself, "I did it! I won, I won!"

"Unbelievable," Doppel whined, "Your slow Bowser ass somehow hit me."

"Now, now, Doppel-chan," I scolded her, "You know what they say about a positive attitude?"

"Enlighten me."

I grinned at her. "Positive attitude, positive kill/death ratio!"

"That sounds more scary than encouraging…" Miia murmured.

"Only if you have a negative attitude!" I corrected.

* * *

 **Manako, or "Ignore Me"**

Please don't look at me, please don't look at me, please don't look at me…

 _Boom!_

An enormous ball of blue energy smashed into Captain Falcon, launching him sky high.

"Gah! Mana-chan?! The hell did ya come from?!" Zombina shouted in dismay.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, looking away from her, "I j-j-just saw an opening and t-t-took it…"

"Eh, whatever," she replied with a shrug, outrage fading. "Knew I had missed someone."

Without another word, I moved Samus away from the constantly moving battle and found another nice corner to start charging my attack.

Please don't look at me, please don't look at me…

* * *

 **Doppel, or "Behind You"**

[REDACTED]


	35. Wings of Blue

I checked my watch and saw that it was getting around lunchtime, so I stood up and offered my controller to Mero. "Hey, wanna play? I need to talk to Kurusu real quick."

"Oh!" Mero started, looking surprised that I'd even looked her way. "Are you sure you want me to take your place? I might make you lose all of your hard-earned accolades…"

"Huh? Oh, those stars? Eh, they don't matter. Besides, I gave up reaching the top thanks to this one," I poked Suu, who poked me back in response, "It's no biggie."

"Then I shall gladly accept!" Mero replied, taking the controller in her webbed hands.

"Here, I'll move you up more so you get a better view," I offered, pushing her closer to the bantering group crowded around the TV. Once that was done, I leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, "Play as Game & Watch, no one's seen him yet so they won't know what to expect."

"I see," Mero whispered back, her face a perfect mask of serenity and kindness, "And how might my Smash Master suggest I play him?"

Why did the way she said that make me uneasy?

"Just do side B, it sometimes does an instant KO if you're lucky," I answered, stretching back to my full height, "It'll annoy the hell out of them, at any rate."

"Duly noted, Smash Master," Mero giggled.

I laughed a little at that and lightly patted her shoulder as I left. I walked over to Kurusu, who wasn't playing in the next round and was standing over by Rachnera to keep her company.

"Hey man," I greeted. "Getting close to lunchtime. What're you thinking?"

"Well, I'd hate to kick them out since everyone seems to be having a good time," he said. As if to emphasize that, loud cheers erupted right then after a particularly nasty Ganondorf dunk play by Tio of all people. "So maybe I'll just suck it up and make some lunch. It's really no trouble, especially since food isn't a money sink anymore."

"You're too nice," Rachnera noted, though her tone didn't seem nearly as scathing as I thought it would've. "This is your house, after all, you shouldn't have to bend over backwards for people that just invited themselves over."

Kurusu shrugged and put on a smile. "It's no trouble," he repeated.

I looked back at the group crowded around the TV, noting the empty bowls of chips and other snacks, and thought of a compromise.

"How about this; we've been snacking this whole time, so people might not be up for a full meal right now." Of course, these girls tended to eat far more than the average human, but they'd be fine. "So why not I just run out and get some lighter food, stuff like snacks and some fruit so we can say we at least tried to be healthy?"

"You sure you want to do that?" Kurusu asked, "I could go…"

"Nah, you're the host; you should man the fort here where everyone is. Besides, you do enough work as is."

"Heh, you may be right," he admitted. "Maybe someone should go with you to help out, at least."

I nodded. "Sounds gucci. Hm…" I scanned the room to see who wasn't playing. "Hey, Papi! Wanna go out and get some food with me?"

"Sure!" she chirped, hopping off the couch to join me. "I've been wanting to stretching my wings, too!"

"Glad to hear it," I said with a smile before turning to face Kurusu, "Anything you need while I'm out?"

"Laundry detergent," he answered immediately, before looking sheepish, "If it's not too much trouble."

I snorted. "Trust me, I'm actually glad to be getting orders from you for once. C'mon, Papi." The two of us were about to leave the room when another thought occurred to me. "Hey, Rachnera, wanna join us?"

The arachne's six eyes blinked at me, a look of surprise on her face. She recomposed herself pretty quickly, though. "Oh, go on without me. I'd rather just stay in, if it's all the same to you."

"Aw, come on, Rachnee!" Papi whined, running over to her and pulling on Rachnera's arm, "It'll be fun!"

"About as fun as grocery shopping can be," I admitted with a laugh, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She hummed in response, resting a cheek against her palm as she glanced at Kurusu and the rowdy Smash players.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to stay," Rachnera eventually decided, folding her arms. "There's some things I need to do in my room anyway."

"Suit yourself," I shrugged. "Alright, we'll see ya guys in a bit."

"Bye bye!" Papi waved her wing as we left the room. Everyone was too engrossed in the current match to offer much more than grunts of acknowledgment.

Right as I was about to open the front door to leave, it swung open to reveal a face that frankly I should've expected at some point or another. Granted, she looked a lot more drained than usual.

"I. Hate. Paperwork." Smith stated as she entered the house without so much as an invitation. Just then, shouts of outrage resounded through the building. "And I see you all have been having fun."

"Yeah, well," I offered sheepishly, feeling the full weight of her judgmental gaze, "Uh, sorry we don't have your job?"

Smith sighed and her shoulders sagged. "I swear, I would've punished that damn orc more if I'd known the headache his deportation was going to cause me. Oh, you didn't hear that, by the way."

"In one ear and out the other," I assured her, "They're playing some violent video games in the living room, so you should totally join in and blow off some steam."

"You know, I just might," Smith nodded, "After I get some of Darling-kun's coffee, of course."

"Of course. Anyway, Papi and I'll be back in a jiffy, we're just running out to get some food."

"Neat." Smith was already walking away. "Oh, and don't forget your next session is tomorrow!"

How could I? It'd be my first time dealing with one of the universally hostile liminal species, and I'd spent no small amount of time wondering how the hell I was going to deal with a raptor. Papi would hopefully be a good reference in this case, since raptors were a subspecies of harpies, but I was well-aware of the significant differences between the two.

Well, you don't know until you know, you know?

"Don't worry, I haven't," I said, leading Papi outside. Smith didn't respond, making it clear the conversation was over. I closed the door behind us and we began our little journey to the supermarket. Papi almost instantly took to the skies, kicking up into the air and soaring around me in circles like a giggling, adorable vulture.

It was difficult for me to look away and keep my eyes on the sidewalk, to be honest. I had yet to really see Papi fly since I came here, and watching her filled me with wonder. Whenever I felt like I'd gotten used to the fact that liminals existed, one of them would go ahead and do something I never thought I'd see in reality. It was the small things that always stood out, like Miia using her tail to pick things up, or Suu doing… well, anything.

As silly as it might've sounded, living in a world filled with fantastical monsters was something I'd dreamed of ever since I saw my first toy dragon. The fact that that had become my new reality, and I could even honestly call some of them my friends, never ceased to amaze me. It was a dream I'd never thought it would come true.

It was just a shame I couldn't experience it with the people I'd left behind.

Papi swooped down and grabbed onto my shoulders with her talons. Before I could offer any protest, she flapped her wings and swiftly launched back into the air with me in tow.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" I shouted as wind blew into my face. I frantically reached for my glasses to keep them from falling.

"Well, you kept watching me fly around, and you looked… um…" Papi humming as searched for the word. "Logging?"

"Um… maybe longing?" I guessed weakly, desperately trying to ignore the fact that was I well over ten feet in the air now.

"Yeah, that!" Papi giggled. "You looked a little sad, so I thought flying would make you happy because it makes Papi happy!"

I went limp, letting my feet stop their fruitless kicking and having them dangle idly in the air. I hadn't realized until then how gently Papi was clutching me, her talons using only just enough pressure to keep me from falling. I'd expected bone-crushing force, so the fact that the opposite had occurred spoke to an amount of restraint that I honestly never expected from Papi.

… Huh.

I wasn't really sure about what to say to the gesture, so I went with an old standby.

"Thank you," I breathed, taking a deep breath and allowing myself to go completely slack.

"You're welcome!" Papi replied, "Now let's go get some munchies!"

"Yeah, let's," I said with a smile, spreading my arms to match Papi. "Onward!" I shouted, knowing full well how dorky I sounded and not caring in the slightest.

And so the two of us flew over the city, laughing in the clear blue skies.


	36. Hot-Blooded

It took about an hour to get everything done. Papi was pretty distractible, putting it lightly, so more often than not I had to drag her away from whatever caught her eye. Usually playing with kids. There was also one incident involving some silverware and a birdbath, but the less said about that the better.

Still, it was a successful venture, I thought as we walked back to the house with each of our arms full with loot from the supermarket. As much as I would've liked to fly back home, there was simply too much to carry, and I needed Papi to hold at least some of the plastic bags filled with food.

Of course, that also meant she got exclusive early access to the snacks.

"Papi, try and save some for the rest of us, okay?" I asked her as she began nibbling on no less than five chocolate-covered pocky sticks at once. "I don't want you to get a stomachache."

"Kay~" Papi replied in a tone that clearly indicated she would do no such thing. She hummed a tune I didn't recognize, clearly delighted with the situation.

I sighed but decided to let it slide. She'd be fine, and ruining her mood over something so little would've been just mean.

We rounded the corner to the street that Kurusu's house was on, and we were met with an odd sight. Certainly not one I'd expected so soon.

A tall figure in a maroon high collar shirt and light coat was doing their best to look inconspicuous as they watched the house. Blonde hair framed a face that had green scales going from their purple slit eyes to their pointed ears. A long green tail peeked out from the bottom of the coat as it coiled around their legs reservedly.

"Huh," I breathed. Seeing Draco the dragonewt here and now of all places was a bit of a surprise, safe to say. I didn't think she'd even appear until Kurusu and Miia went out on more dates, but it looked she was actually staking out the house before that fateful time at the aquarium. It made sense, in a creepy, stalker way; what better way to find out your crush's schedule than spending every waking moment watching where they lived?

"Um, big brother?" Papi looked confused as to why I'd suddenly stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered distractedly, thinking about how to handle this situation. "But wait a minute, okay? Something's not right."

Papi noticed my hushed and concerned tone, so she inched closer to me. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking back at the imposing figure standing near the house. "Is it that pretty lizard guy?"

I nodded. "I think that guy's a girl, actually. I'm not sure why she's just waiting outside the house, though…" That was a lie, obviously, but hopefully pretending to brainstorm with her would delay Papi long enough for me to figure out how to deal with Draco.

"Well, why don't we ask the pretty lizard what she wants?" Papi simple stated, before running on ahead and waving her wings. "HIIIIII!"

Right. This was Papi.

"Hold on!" I shouted, chasing after her as fast as I could without dropping my precious cargo.

Draco winced at the loud and sudden greeting, but to her credit she quickly put on her Cool Dude persona, smiling kindly while fixing us with an intense gaze. She waited until the both of us reached her before speaking.

"Hello there," Draco said in deep, androgynous voice, regarding Papi and me with purple eyes. "May I help you?"

"Hi! I'm Papi!" greeted my blue-feathered companion with a wide smile. "We just wanted to know why you were standing outside our house!"

The façade cracked ever so slightly, the upward tilt on Draco's lips twitching.

I coughed, deciding to just roll with Papi's incredibly honest approach to this whole thing. "We've had to deal with shady people trying to get in the house before, so we're just a little cautious is all. I'm Juyo, by the way."

"Draco," she bluntly stated, turning her head to face the house. "What kind of shady people?" she asked, while her reptilian hands clenched. I quirked an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment on it.

"I need a little more to go on than just your name if I'm gonna tell you something like that," I told her, eyeing her carefully and making a point of regarding her tail. "Like why you're here and not with a host family."

"Ah, yes, of course," she replied hastily, tapping at her chin with a claw. "Well, my host works often, you see, so I've been given special permission by the Cultural Exchange to go out on my own. So that I'm not unfairly cooped up at the house all the time and that I might better experience human culture."

I nodded slowly, not buying any of that in the slightest. Putting my knowledge of the series aside, I'd read up a fair bit on the Cultural Exchange Bill in my own time and was well aware of the fact that there were very few exceptions to the 'no host, no outside' rule. The only exceptions I could list off the top of my head were the members of MON, thanks to their vital position within the organization that gave them that privilege.

I admit, it was a bit unfair to liminals that were paired with hosts that simply didn't have the time to take outside. Yet another flaw in the horrifically imperfect Cultural Exchange Bill. I could only hope that the damn thing would be reformed sooner than later, for the sakes of my friends and liminal-human relations.

But that wasn't the present issue. I knew Draco had snuck out to stalk Miia, and I needed to put a stop to that. Somehow.

"You need special pessimism to do that?!" Papi asked, eyes wide, "I just go out whenever I want and everything's okay!"

"Special permission," I corrected in a chiding tone, "And we've told you dozens of times that you _can't do that_ , Papi."

"Tee hee, I keep forgetting! Sorry!" she apologized, bonking her head with a goofy grin.

"Hmm," I grunted, desperately trying not to give in to the cuteness. "Anyway, so you have special permission to go out on your own. That doesn't explain why you're here, though."

"Oh, I often take walks through this neighborhood and I'd simply stopped here to admire this beautiful house," Draco lied through her teeth, "It was recently renovated to house a large amount of liminals, I'm guessing?"

Okay, I think I was having enough of this.

"Papi, you can head on in if you want, you're probably getting hungry," I told her, not-quite looking away from Draco, "Could you tell the others I'll be right behind them for me, please?"

"Kay!" she happily replied, "Bye bye, pretty lizard!" At that, she darted inside.

I faced Draco, measuring my next move. Dragonewts were some of the stronger liminal species out there, considering Draco had easily overpowered Miia in canon, and temperamental to boot. I didn't think they were on quite the same level as ogres when it came to strength, but that hardly meant anything to a puny human like me. I had to be careful.

But not so much as to look weak. I wasn't about to eat out of her hands just to keep the peace.

"Is that really why you're here?" I asked, ignoring her earlier question.

Draco's smile faltered. "Yes," she stated firmly, slit eyes narrowed. "Do you not believe me?"

"Well, like I said, we've had shady people poke around here earlier. Just yesterday, in fact. So I'm a little suspicious of strangers in coats just staring at the house." I shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

"I suppose not," Draco replied lowly, some tension only slightly leaving her, "But I assure you, I have only the best of intentions."

Yeah, for yourself and regardless of what Miia wanted.

"And what _are_ your intentions?"

Draco went silent at that, the only indication of her true feelings being a longing gaze at the house.

I sighed. "Look, Draco, the head coordinator of the Cultural Exchange _and_ the MON Squad are currently in the house right now," I told her, "I'd _really_ prefer to not have to drag them out and fact-check your special permission, especially since the coordinator hates having to do her job." Well, most of her job.

Draco flinched, but still kept a cool head. "Are they really?" she asked, doubtful, "Why would they be here?"

"We're friends," I replied nonchalantly, "And Smith-san pops in almost daily to mooch off our food."

"I see…" She was wavering, finally. Good, I was starting to get nervous. "Hm. I would like… for that to not happen, either."

"Glad to hear it," I nodded, impressed with her calm demeanor. Perhaps it was only when she saw Miia or Kurusu that she went violent. "So, why are you here? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Draco wait a few moments, before… Wait, was she _blushing?_

"I… well, that is…" she stuttered, meekly tapping her foreclaws together. Holy shit, what happened to the prideful descendent of dragons? "I was hoping I might see a girl that lives here…"

"R-Right," I said, still not quite believing how just talking about Miia completely changed her. Perhaps I'd underestimated just how much of an impression the lamia had left. "Can I ask which one? There's a lot of them."

"Miia," Draco breathed the word in a reverential tone, "She was so kind to me once, so I just wanted to…" She trailed off, apparently unwilling to elaborate.

It was getting harder and harder for me to treat Draco in a way based off of her actions in the series. Right now, she didn't look at all like the creep who'd tried to force herself on Miia or kill Kurusu. She just looked like a girl with a crush. Granted, a girl that could easily bend me like a pretzel and then some, but still. Even worse was that I knew there was no chance in hell that Miia would choose her over Darling.

Oh, unrequited love. Mero would get a kick out of this.

I shook my head. C'mon, man. Don't go pitying her now, you need to figure out a solution that doesn't end in Draco attacking someone.

"I see," I nodded in understanding, "But I think you can talk to her in a way that doesn't involve following her around. She's not the type of girl that'd react well to that sort of thing." Unless it was Kurusu doing the following, but leaving that little nugget out was probably for the best.

"Do you know her well?" Draco asked, eyeing me suspiciously. Oh jeez.

I rolled my eyes. "As a friend only," I assured her. "I've been-"

I was interrupted by Draco viciously grabbing me by the collar and pulling me close. "Tell me what she likes!" she shouted in my face, "Is she seeing anyone? Is she staying here long? How does she feel about dragonewts?!"

"Gah!" was my first response, trying to recover from the sudden force. "Hey, let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me everything!" Draco hissed.

"You do realize I told Papi I was going to be in soon, right?" I retorted, "If I'm not back soon, the coordinator and MON Squad will be hot on your heels."

I was silently praying that Papi actually remembered to do that.

"Hmph!" She pushed me away, folding her arms and glowering at me. "Fine. But I still want to know everything!"

"Later," I hastily promised her, just wanting to get away from Draco as quickly as possible now. I'd almost forgotten what it was like dealing with liminals that didn't keep their strength in check around humans, so I was feeling a bit flustered now. "Look, meet me out here at like seven tomorrow night, alright? We'll talk more later, but for now I _really_ should head in and I'd _really_ rather not send Smith-san to deal with a liminal outside without permission. That work?"

Draco narrowed her eyes at me even more, which I didn't think was possible. After a pregnant pause, she sighed and put her claws in her pockets.

"Yeah, that works," Draco stated, "Just don't forget it." At that, she walked away without so much as a thank you.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as my shoulders sagged. I had _no_ idea how the hell I was going to deal with the irate dragonewt tomorrow, on top of my already scheduled meeting with a raptor, yet another violent species.

Shit like this was why I made sure to buy some beer earlier.


	37. Game Plan

"So yeah," I finished, grabbing a fistful of pretzels, "That happened."

"So now Miia-chan has a stalker," Smith sighed. She poured some sugar in her coffee and stirred it. "Fantastic."

There was no reason not to tell anyone about my encounter with Draco, considering she was a threat to the house that there was no chance in hell that I could deal with alone should things get violent. Papi had also seen her, and, as forgetful as the harpy could be, even if I wanted to keep it a secret there was a chance that she'd remember and tell someone.

I'd pulled Smith aside after serving all the food, and Zombina must have noticed something was off because she moved to join us as well. The game was put on hold for now while everyone was busy munching, so people were just mingling and talking amongst themselves.

"So is there a standard procedure for this sort of thing?" I asked.

Smith took a sip before responding. "This kind of thing is what restraining orders are for. However, as always seems to be the case with liminals, it's a little more complicated than that."

"I feel like I'm supposed to be offended by that," Zombina commented dryly, "But I think I'll just not give a fuck instead."

"Let me guess, Cultural Exchange Bill bullshit?" I ventured.

Smith nodded. "More or less. Though we _could_ deport her for wandering around without her host, if we caught her in the act." She sighed. "Ugh, and here I thought I'd escaped work by coming here…"

"That's what you get for putting off work in the first place," Zombina pointed out, before looking back at me and folding her arms across her chest. "You said you were planning on meeting this Draco chick tomorrow night?"

"Mhm," I nodded, "And I'd like to go through with it. I can't force her to stop having a crush, but I think I can convince her to stop stalking Miia."

Smith quirked an eyebrow at me. "Really now? Didn't you say yourself that Draco was acting rather irrationally?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "But every time I think just waiting for her to commit a felony would be the easiest way to handle, I remember what you told me earlier."

"And what might that be?"

"That every liminal, no matter how hostile they seem, takes part in the Cultural Exchange because they want to," I told her, "Look, Draco is, without a doubt, a potential threat if things escalate. But I think it's a bit unfair to deprive her of the Cultural Exchange because of a crush on someone she would never have met if not for the Exchange."

"Could just move her to a different city," Zombina offered with a shrug, "It'd be easy to arrange."

"Maybe… I still would like to try before things got that far, though." I said.

"But why?" Zombina asked, apparently growing annoyed, "You'd be putting yourself in danger for some dragonewt with a short fuse and is a creeper to boot. Why bother with someone like that?"

Why, indeed. I was a little surprised with myself, especially since Draco _clearly_ showed she wasn't afraid of hurting me to get what she wanted. She was arguably one of the more unsympathetic characters in the series, what with her horrible attitude and molesting Miia, so I doubt people would blame me if I just let Smith shove her off somewhere else to easily fix the problem.

But Draco hadn't done anything truly awful yet. Punishing her for something she _might_ do didn't sit right with me at all. Especially not when I felt like I could do something to change what would happen. Also, a small part of me was starting to get anxious about my first session with an actually hostile species tomorrow, and I was beginning to doubt my ability to deal with that. If I couldn't talk down a dragonewt from creeping out their crush, how could I counsel raptors or echidnas or whatever else was out there about more serious issues?

So part of it was me wanted to prove to myself that I could do this sort of thing. I could acknowledge this was me having self-confidence issues. But I _also_ could acknowledge that I genuinely wanted to help Draco out. I might as well do some good here while I was still in this alternate dimension.

"If I don't try to help Draco while I can, then I shouldn't bother being a counselor in the first place," I told Zombina, staring into her gold and green eyes.

After a pregnant pause, she looked away and hid her face. "Jeez, you actually believe that…" she grumbled.

"Would you feel better if you were around to make sure nothing happens?" I asked. I'd been planning on asking her or someone from MON to covertly watch us anyway.

"Mmm," Zombina grunted, looking back at me. "Could you not say that like I'm some kid you're tryin' to appease?"

"So it's settled then!" Smith interjected, planting a fist on her open palm. "Romance Master-kun will talk to Draco tomorrow night, and Zombina-chan will watch from the sidelines."

"While denying the jealousy stirring in her unbeating heart!" Doppel said in a melodramatic voice, scaring the shit out of me as she seemingly materialized out of thin air beside me.

"For fuck's sake…" I groaned, clutching my heart as Zombina yelled at Doppel. "So you're actually okay with this?" I directed the question to Smith.

She shrugged. "If you think you can handle it, then it's fine. Besides, if you're successful then that's less work for me!"

"Naturally," I smirked, before letting it fade. "Thanks, though. That cool with you, Zombina?"

"Eh?" She turned away from Doppel, who stuck her tongue out when Zombina wasn't looking. "Yeah, that's fine, I guess. But if the damn dragonewt turns you into a piece of modern art before I get to you, don't come crying to me."

"You say the sweetest things."

"Awkwardflirtersayswhat," Doppel muttered under breath.

"What?" Zombina and I asked at the same time.

The shapeshifter just snickered and walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, if that's all handled, I'm gonna hang with the others," I declared, already heading over to the living room.

"I really ought to head back anyway," Smith sighed and gulped down the last of her coffee. "Oi, MON!" she called out, grabbing the attention of the four squad members. "Report to base at six, got it?"

A dull chorus of acknowledgment rang out. Satisfied, Smith left nothing more than a wave goodbye.

"Is everything all right, Romance Master?" Miia asked as I sat down across from her. "The three of you were looking super serious over there."

"Eh, just some job stuff," I answered kind of honestly. I'd tell Miia about her stalker after I met with Draco, I decided, since I wanted to see first if I could make the situation better before dropping that bomb. Today's been a good day so far, and I didn't want to ruin it for them. "No biggie."

"Right," Rachnera drawled from her spot next to Kurusu, "Which was why you seemed to have all the cheer of a graveyard."

I think I'll just let that slide. Rachnera could be suspicious all she wanted, but I was doing it for the good of the house. I'd tell her about it later if she was really that curious.

So instead I shrugged. "Cultural Exchange stuff gets serious sometimes. Anyway, what were you guys up to while Papi and I were gone?"

I proceeded to get a very vivid and dramatic play-by-play of some of the more… ridiculous Smash games they'd played. Mostly involving Suu, Doppel, and Tio of all people dropping mad disrespect, though the rest had their moments to shine.

"You were right about Game & Watch, Smash Master," Mero confided in me, "The Hammer of Tragedy served its function perfectly!"

"But you were defeated more often than not due to its unreliable nature," Centorea pointed out.

Mero graced her with a smile. "Oh, that is fine. If such was truly my fate, than I joyously accept it."

You know, I'm pretty sure I've never encountered a Smash player with _quite_ that attitude before. Then again, most people didn't have a tragedy fetish, so there was that, I guess.

As the girls continued chatting, I let out a breath and leaned into the couch. Suu looked over at me from my side and tilted her head curiously. After a moment, she smiled and poked my nose. "Boop," she spoke softly.

"Heh," I giggled, and poked her in turn. "Boop."


	38. Reaching Out

We just ended up ordering pizza for dinner. A fitting end to a day spent playing videogames.

Figuring out what everyone wanted was a bit of a hassle, unsurprisingly, as well as deciding how many pizzas would feed twelve people (ten of which were liminals). Thankfully, it was all on the Cultural Exchange's dime, so we went a little overboard on the purchases. Twenty pizzas later, a very sluggish and full MON Squad took their leave for whatever it was Smith wanted them to do.

"Maybe stuffing our faces wasn't the best call right before work," Zombina groused, clutching her stomach as she shambled to the front door.

"I just really hope no one gets mad at me if I get naus- _urp!"_ Manako squeaked in panic and covered her mouth, going rigid with shock. " _Excuse me!_ " she shouted at a pitch so high that it almost made my ears bleed.

"It didn't seem like that much to me…" Tio commented cheerfully as she put her shoes on.

"Says the chick that downed at least four pizzas' worth on her own," Doppel stated dryly, resting her hands on her hips. "Some of us need to watch our figures over here!"

"Can't you change your size at will, making that point moot?" I asked. I was seeing them out since Kurusu was cleaning up, and the rest of the girls were either helping him or recovering from food comas.

Doppel smirked. "Well, yeah," she admitted. "But it's the principle of the thing."

"Kay," I said with a roll of the eyes. "Anyway, nice to have you guys over."

"It was fun!" Tio replied, beaming. "We should do it again sometime!"

I would, too, but for Kurusu's sake I hoped it wasn't too soon. I could tell the poor guy had planned to get a few more chores done today than what actually occurred, not that he ever complained. I was going to try and go out of my way more tomorrow to help him out in the time between my counselor session and the meeting with Draco.

"We should make it a weekly thing," Zombina offered with a grin. "That'd be pretty awesome."

"I-I-I wouldn't mind that…" Manako meekly added.

"We'll see," I answered, "Have to see what Kurusu wants first. It'd be nice to actually prepare beforehand, too."

"Eh, whatever happens, happens," Zombina said, shrugging. "I guess we should get going then."

"Probably. Have fun with Smith!" I waved them off. "Manako, I'll see ya tomorrow in the morning, right?"

"R-Right," the monoeyes answered as they filed out. "Bye…"

One by one they departed, until it was only me and Zombina, who seemed to linger. She frowned and seemed unsure about something.

"You gucci?" I asked.

"Mm," she grunted, putting her hands in her pockets, "You really still want to meet with this Draco chick?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'm not gonna go out of my way to 'fix' or 'save' her, if that's what you're thinking. Just talk with her. You'd be amazed how much just talking to someone can help."

An uncharacteristic half-smile crossed her stitched-up face. "Don't I know it." It quickly faded when she shrugged. "Whatever, just thought I'd ask. Hook up with me once you're done with Mana-chan and we'll hash shit out."

"Uh… phrasing?" I said.

"Heh, maybe," Zombina shot me a wink, "G'night, Juyo."

"Goodnight, Zombina."

At that, she left.

The rest of the evening was relatively sedate. For the most part, everyone was pretty chill, either laying on the couches or going to their rooms. Kurusu of course was still busy cleaning, though thankfully he wasn't alone: Suu was in roomba mode wiping down the floor and Miia was helping him with everything else.

I leaned down and poked Suu while she was moving about. "Hey," I greeted, "Wanna stay in my room tonight? I got a surprise for you."

Suu happily hopped in reply.

Smiling, I waved at her and left the living room, making my way to Centorea's room. I still hadn't congratulated her on joining MON, so I figured now would be an ideal time to do so.

"Hey, Centorea?" I called out, knocking on her door. "You busy?"

Her door slid open, revealing the blonde centaur. It was difficult to see past her, but I could still make out the only traditional Japanese room in the house. "Hello, Janai-sama," she welcomed me with a light bow, "I am not. How may I help you?"

"Well, I just wanted to say congrats on the whole MON thing," I told her, "Since things were bit hectic when we found out."

"They were, weren't they?" Centorea agreed, a wistful smile on her face, "I appreciate you taking the time to congratulate me personally. You know… I must admit, you played a role in my decision to join MON's noble cause."

"Really?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow, "How so?"

"I suppose… it was something you said once. About how your counselor position would give you an opportunity to do "real good". That, along with a few doubts I'd been having about myself, led to me to this path," Centorea explained.

I didn't even remember saying something to her along those lines, but if she seemed confident that I had, then I guess I did. All the better if it made her happier.

I smiled. "Well, I think you'll be a great fit for it. You certainly have the strength and character for it." Sure, she'd have to learn about discipline and all sorts of other fun stuff about the undoubtedly unpleasant world of liminal crime, but I was confident Centorea would be able to deal with it.

"I appreciate that you believe so," Centorea said with a slight smile, though she still seemed a little nervous. "Fighting against injustice is the noblest cause I could ever ask to take part in."

"They're lucky to have you, Centorea," I assured her, "When do you start?"

"My training begins a week from now," she answered, "Beyond that, I am unsure as to when I go on active duty."

"Gotcha. Well, I'll leave ya alone now, I'm guessing you're busy with reading that big book Zombina dropped off for you?"

Centorea nodded. "Indeed. It promises to be an enlightening tome, if also admittedly dry," she sighed. "Also… Janai-sama?"

"Hm?"

"If you like… call me Cerea, from now on. It is what my friends call me."

Unlike when she'd asked Kurusu to do the same thing, she wasn't blushing or even looked that embarrassed. She seemed… calmer. Maybe it was because she didn't feel the pressure or anxiety of opening up to someone she was attracted to?

Either way, her words made me happy.

"Okay, Cerea. But you'll have to call me Juyo from now on."

"That is agreeable," Cerea said with a smile, "Then I bid you goodnight, Juyo."

"See ya, Cerea."

It was starting to get a bit later, and there was at least one more person I wanted to talk to before the day was said and done. So I looked around for the latest addition to the Kurusu household, and I eventually found her in the upstairs hallway, apparently about to head into her room.

"Ah, Counselor-san," Rachnera said by way of greeting, looking me over as I walked over by her. "Is there something you need?"

I shook my head. "Nah, just was gonna ask if you still wanted to know about the stuff I was talking about with Smith earlier."

She regarded me with a look of muted surprise. "Really? And here I thought you'd just keep that a little secret from the rest of us."

"I didn't want to ruin the mood," I admitted, "Plus I didn't want to just drop a bombshell on Miia in front of everyone. It's something that could be potentially resolved without much issue tomorrow, so I was gonna wait until after that to tell her."

"If it only concerns Miia, then why bother telling me?" Rachnera inquired. "I don't see why a new arrival like me should get involved."

I shrugged. "You obviously wanted to know, otherwise you wouldn't have asked. No reason not to tell you. You still curious?"

Rachnera was quiet for a moment, pondering, until she shrugged her slim shoulders. "All right, I'll bite. What is it?"

"Papi and I ran into a dragonewt girl that was watching the house today. After talking with her for a bit, turns out she has a crush on Miia and has been stalking her lately. Draco (that's her name, by the way) pretty much demanded that I tell her all about Miia, so I said yes to placate her since I didn't feel like getting strangled or maimed."

"That hardly sounds like it helped the matter," Rachnera noted, watching me with an odd expression.

"Yeah, well, I'm just a squishy human, so it's not like I had a choice," I told her, and I felt a pang of guilt when I saw her ever-so-slightly flinch. Shit, I should've thought more before saying… Well, might as well pretend I didn't see that. I sighed. "Either way, I talked with Smith and Zombina about it and we decided to see if I can resolve this thing on my own, see if I can dissuade Draco from stalking Miia. If not, Smith'll use the powers-that-be to ship Draco someplace where she won't cause issues."

Rachnera hummed, folding her arms, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"So… uh, yeah. That's it." I finished.

"Interesting," she commented, "Why are you going out of your way to help some creep? You have no obligation to do so, and it seems like you're satisfying some hero-complex to me."

"Call it what you will," I said with a shrug. Really, I shouldn't have been surprised Rachnera was being so blunt about this. "I'm just trying to make things better. I don't actually expect to change Draco's feelings, considering how… _enthusiastic_ she was, but I might as well try."

"Even if that means putting yourself at risk? Not every liminal knows how to show restraint."

You know, for someone that hated fakes, Rachnera was _really good_ at hiding what she was feeling. It actually made me feel kind of shitty, knowing her back-story without her telling me herself. That was knowledge she should've told me herself, ideally, but I guess there was no helping that.

"No, they don't." I agreed. "But that doesn't mean they're evil, either."

"Hmph." She made a rueful smirk. "Perhaps you're right. Anyway, this day has been tiresome enough as is, and discussing morality and your white knight syndrome is frankly exhausting. Goodnight, Counselor-san."

I snorted. "Yeah, goodnight, Rachnera."

And so I went to my room and put on some pajamas, waiting for my final appointment for the day. I didn't wait long.

A knock on the door, followed by the petite form of Suu walking in, dragging behind her the kiddy pool she usually slept in. She tended to alternate between my and Papi's rooms most nights, which was why she hadn't been around to stop Rachnera from abducting me last night.

"Hey there," I greeted, plopping down on the floor and resting my back against the bed. I set a book to my side. "You have a good day?"

"Yes!" Suu nodded vigorously, all but running to me. "Suu made new friends and beat them up a lot!"

I laughed. "Atta girl. Well, I was wondering, since I haven't taught you all that much lately, that we could try something new." I lifted the book for her to see. "I want to read you some bedtime stories while our minds are connected."

"Okay! Why?" She tilted her head curiously.

"There are probably a lot of words and concepts that you don't fully understand yet," I started to explain, "So I thought that if you were reading my mind while I read this book aloud, you'd learn more from my thoughts that would better explain them to you." I chuckled nervously. "Maybe I'm not explaining this so well…"

"That's okay!" Suu replied cheerfully, already sitting down on my lap. "I wanna learn more."

For some reason, that filled me with a kind of pride I'd never felt before.

"Then let's get started," I said warmly. Her head feeler slowly crawled along my neck and up my head until it was gently resting at the top. Her other feelers wrapped around the rest of my body, but not in a way that felt restrictive or overbearing. Suu giggled in front of me, clearly pleased.

"You good?" I asked.

"Mm!"

"Okay, here we go." I flipped open the book to the first page and cleared my throat. I wasn't sure what the best choice of book would be for her, so I just went with an old classic and hoped she'd like it. "'In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit…'"


	39. Preya, Session 1, Part 1

"A-Aren't you scared at all?"

I looked up from the files on my lap, surprised that Manako had been the one to break the silence. Since she'd picked me up earlier that morning, she'd barely spoken at all save for a greeting and a few meek, one word replies to my attempts at conversation. That was fine with me and so I didn't force the matter, instead reviewing what I knew of raptors.

"Kinda?" I answered with a shrug. "I mean, it's not like she's gonna be actively trying to hurt me."

"But this is your first time with one of the… um, aggressive species." Manako looked outside, hands fiddling on her lap.

"I suppose." I scratched at my cheek, feeling some of the longer hairs starting to itch more. I should probably trim soon. "But from what I understand, raptors are more prideful than violent. Besides, if things do go south, you'll be there to handle it. I'll be fine."

I made a significant glance at the suitcase-that-totally-wasn't-a-tranq-gun between her legs to emphasize my point.

Manako bit her lip. "Well, if you say so…"

Admittedly, I was acting a bit more confident than I actually felt. There was always the chance that I'd fuck up some small thing that'd trigger the raptor and make her go full predator mode, or I just said something stupid that'd make me lose any semblance of respect she might have for me. But those were risks that just came with the job, I guess. Besides, if I couldn't handle this case, then I really had no place trying to talk down Draco tonight.

I was also hoping that my portrayed confidence would inspire some in Manako, but she didn't seem to be biting. Which was a shame, because I was keenly aware of just how much of a badass the monoeye sniper could be when push came to shove. One didn't become a member of MON by being a pushover on the battlefield, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to at least glimpse her in action. Ideally not today, of course.

Still, it didn't take a genius to see she had some serious self-esteem issues. It couldn't have just been because she thought her eye freaked people out, right? I'd been making an effort to look directly at her when we talked, but… absurdly, I wondered if I just didn't have the sheer charisma of a harem protagonist to break down her barriers so easily. Oh well. She'd open up on her own time.

The car jerked to a stop, and the two of us quickly exited. We were brought before a large apartment building on the east side of town, smack between the suburbs and the city proper. It looked a little claustrophobic for my tastes, and I immediately saw why something like a raptor might take issue with the cramped spaces.

Filing away that thought for consideration, I looked down at the bob-cut girl next to me. "You ready?" I asked.

Manako nodded stiffly, and we were off. Unfortunately, none of the elevators were working, so we had to walk up ten flights of stairs. When I say unfortunate, I mean it was only unfortunate for me, since Manako easily lugged up her heavy suitcase the entire way without breaking a sweat. I, on the other hand, broke multiple sweats.

"Um… we can take a break?" Manako offered when I paused at the seventh flight. That only made me feel more embarrassed.

"Just… a sec…" I breathed, my chest heaving. Christ, I _really_ needed to get in better shape. If I remembered correctly, the business with Polt and her gym was coming up real soon here, so I think I'll tag along for that and hopefully make more frequent visits to Sports Club Kobold in the future.

After recovering a little (and losing a tiny bit of dignity in the process), we finally made it to our destination. A pale door stood before us, a rusty '103' nailed at the top. A light bulb that desperately needed replacing kept winking in and out above us. Nothing about the scene inspired confidence in me.

"Well, uh, guess this is the place," I said, glancing at the slip of paper with the address, "Here goes-"

The door swung open just as I was raising my hand to knock, revealing someone I hadn't expected to answer the door. Long brown hair framed a haughty, dusky-skinned face, her dark eyes gleaming under the flickering light bulb. Her wings, with light brown spotted plumage that darkened along the edges, looked even larger than Papi's, even folded as they were. Wicked curved talons, thick and large enough that they could easily rip my arm clean off, clicked against the aging wood floor. Everything about her figure was harsh angles and reserved strength, as if she was saving energy for something.

"If you're going to just gawk at me like a deer in the headlights, you can leave," the raptor harpy bluntly stated, eyeing me wearily.

"Oh, right, sorry," I hastily apologized, shaking my head. Real professional, man. "I'm Juyo Janai, a liminal counselor from the Cultural Exchange. And this is Manako, my associate."

She bowed hastily. "I-It's a p-pleasure to meet you!"

The raptor snorted. "So you're my shrink, huh? 'Course my host was too lazy to talk to me himself…" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Call me Preya."

"Nice to meet you, Preya," I greeted warmly, before looking around. "Speaking of your host, he wouldn't happen to be home, would he?"

Preya shook her head. "Nope. Maybe he's at work, maybe he's out day-drinking somewhere. Again. I never know."

I frowned. "So… he just leaves you here, alone, all the time?" I was starting to not like this man.

"Like I care," Preya answered, walking back inside with her talons scraping against the floor. "Come on in if you want."

I exchanged a look with Manako, who clearly seemed apprehensive about the whole thing, and walked in. I instantly regretted it.

Simply put, the place was a dump. Empty beer cans, accompanied by the discarded plastic trays of microwave meals, littered the floor. There was a faint buzzing in the musty air, and I could've sworn I saw the black specks of gnats darting across the apartment.

How the hell was a place like this even registered with Cultural Exchange? Surely they checked the homes on the exchange program list to make sure…

Oh, right, Smith had just dumped Miia on Kurusu's doorstep by accident and didn't even bother checking if his place was fit for living. This damn organization needed some serious reforms, and fast.

"I r-really don't like it here…"Manako whispered at my side, squirming as her eye nervously flitted across the apartment to take it all in. "Would it be okay if I, um, cleaned a little?"

"As much as I want to say you shouldn't mess with a guy's place, I think that sentiment should go out the door when the place is already a mess," I said with disgust. Seriously, this was no place for anyone, let alone a liminal that needed as much space as a raptor. "By all means. Should keep you occupied while I'm with Preya, anyway."

"O-Okay," Manako replied, already setting her not-gun suitcase on the table. As she searched for trash bags, I walked toward the direction Preya had went. The apartment _might_ have had a decent amount of room to it without all the clutter, but honestly it would've been tiny for more than one person under the best of conditions. For an impression of what human life could be like for a curious liminal, it was pretty shitty.

I eventually found the raptor squatting on a ripped-up bed, large gashes tearing across the fabric with ragged fluffs of cotton poking out. It was the only bedroom I could find, so I assumed it was her host's bed.

"You know…" I started, making a show of looking around the ratty room. "I think I'm going to advise you move somewhere else."

Preya quirked a sharp eyebrow at me through her bangs. "Come to that decision all on your own, did you? It's nice to see the Cultural Exchange show some competence _somewhere_ ," she muttered dryly.

Well, I could hardly blame her for being bitter.

"Taxpayer yen at work right here," I replied. Actually, I had no clue if I was paid by taxpayer money or not. Yet another thing to figure out. "I'm gonna guess it was actually you who called for me here, and not your host?"

"What's the thing humans say when they get something right?" Preya asked, tapping her chin with a noticeably less dexterous wing than Papi's, "Bing-bong?"

"Bingo," I corrected, fanning myself. "Sheesh, it's stuffy in here. Hold on a sec, I'm gonna open a window real quick, get some air flow going."

For some reason, Preya went rigid at my words. She didn't say anything though, so I didn't think too much of it as I struggled to lift the window.

"Christ, this thing is stuck or something," I groaned, trying to push it up. A forceful jerk finally jostled it out of place, and it easily went up after that. Wiping my hands, I turned back to face her. "Well, that should be better. Now let's talk-"

Huh. Preya's wings were spreading out, revealing more of that spotted brown coloration. Damn, if she was at her full length, her wingspan had to be six meters at least…

Wait, why was she spreading her wings in the first place?

"Um… Preya?" I cautiously asked, sweat beading down my forehead. "What are you doing?"

Her response sent chills down my spine.

" _Hunting,_ " she all but purred, a hungry smirk on her dark face.

Oh no.

Before I could think anything else, I was overwhelmed by a brown blur that sent me sprawling. All was chaos and screaming (mostly me) as I frantically latched onto whatever I could to steady myself. Unfortunately, whatever I grabbed onto looked a lot like Preya's leg.

"FUCKING HELL!" I hollered when Prey burst through the window with me in tow.

And so I was carried off into the blue sky, clinging for dear life to a raptor that, if her increasingly irate expression was any indication, was clearly unhappy I was along for the ride.


	40. Preya, Session 1, Part 2

The Cultural Exchange was an imperfect institution.

No shit, right? Anyone who had read the manga or watched the anime should know that, seeing as one of the very first scenes was Smith messing up Miia's host family and just running with it. Not to mention the Cultural Exchange Bill, which, while well-meaning, had holes big enough to fit a goddamn aircraft carrier. I mean, seriously, liminals weren't allowed to defend themselves from humans, and vice versa, without getting deported? The fuck was that about?

Still, it was one thing just reading about it. _Living_ it made it a hell of a lot worse. Especially since I was currently dealing with that organization's horrific negligence.

By being dropped by a raptor in the middle of a forest.

Allow me to backtrack a little. Preya clearly hadn't expected me to latch onto her when she made her great escape, but that didn't seem to stop her from flying straight toward the place that looked most to her liking. Which just so happened to be as far from civilization as possible. Once the concrete jungle below was replaced by a much greener one, she quickly grew less tolerant of my continued existence.

She didn't say as much, but I picked up on the subtle cues. Like her swinging her free talon in my direction. The moment I saw those black talons, gleaming in the sunlight and each one longer than steak knives, my fear of heights was quickly replaced by my fear of getting ripped in half.

So I let go in panic, and instantly regretted it. Thankfully, we weren't that much higher than the forest canopy, so my tumble through the leaves and branches was at least survivable. Unthankfully, I was covered in scratches, my glasses were broken, my clothes were torn up, my left leg wasn't moving right, and I had a nasty cut on my left shoulder that looked like it might scar.

My only solace was that I heard chicks dug scars. And I was alive, too, I guess, so that was neat.

"Lucky me," I muttered to no one in particular as I limped through the forest, praying that I was heading in the general direction of civilization. My smartphone had a compass in it, and I was sort of sure that the woods were east of town. And no, I wasn't getting any service, because why would I?

On top of it all, I was about ninety-five percent sure that this was the same forest that Kii had been left in, so I was also a little on edge keeping watch for rampant human-hating plant monsters that may or may not be kaiju-sized already. While jumping at the slightest of twitches from bushes and nervously scanning my surroundings, I kept myself by mentally screaming at the Cultural Exchange for allowing shit like this to happen.

What the fuck was going on over there, if they just dumped a freaking _raptor_ , one of the most highly predatory liminal species, on the doorstep of some deadbeat who clearly couldn't care for another living being, let alone himself? I knew that Smith could be pretty lax… okay, _extremely_ lazy, when it came to most of her job, but even she cared about the welfare of liminals. Maybe Preya's case had been handled by a particularly uncaring subordinate?

Maybe, but that wasn't a good excuse at all. The Cultural Exchange was more or less the face of human-liminal relations, at least in Japan, so I doubted they could get away with cases like this for very long. So why couldn't they do some basic quality control on their employees and services? You'd think they'd do a better job of, y'know, _their job_.

Blaming Preya for the way she acted was off the table. As inconvenient as this whole thing was for me, she'd had it much worse. The problem was the system that put her there. As someone who was officially a part of that system, it stung a bit personally that it had failed her, and I wanted to fix that. Hell if I knew how, though.

"Maybe I should worry first about getting home," I said, wincing as I stepped over some roots. "Fixing society's issues can come later." I glanced up at the sky, though I couldn't see it through the thick canopy. Wherever Preya was, I hoped she was at least happy.

My stomach grumbled, and I reached into my pocket. I'd brought some small strips of beef jerky along for the session, hoping that maybe Preya would be more likely to open up to me after giving her food. That didn't seem like an option anymore, unfortunately. At least it was keeping my hunger at bay for now.

As I gnawed on my jerky, I checked my watch. Almost noon. Zombina was probably expecting me to tell her I was done by now. Well, if Manako reported what had happened, she'd certainly find out sooner or later. Maybe they were searching high and low for me right now. That was a nice thought.

Something rustled above me. Images of Kii seeking to crush me with a giant wooden claw instantly sprang to mind, so I promptly screamed in a totally dignified manner and ducked to the side to avoid whatever grisly fate awaited me.

 _Ow ow ow ow ow!_

I hissed in pain as I slammed to the ground, the impact aggravating my already numerous injuries. I subconsciously went into the fetal position in a feeble attempt to dull the pain, so I didn't notice what had landed near me until they spoke up.

"I want your meat," Preya growled at me.

My first thought, despite my current situation, was holy shit phrasing.

My second thought was that I frankly expected Preya to be a long ways from here by now. Why the hell would she come back to me?

Oh, right, food. But wouldn't she rather hunt for it?

"Um… sure," I said, voice strained from a dozen small pains at once. I tossed her a strip of jerky. "Didn't think I'd see you again, to be honest."

Preya grunted, quickly devouring the meat. "Well, there was nothing here worth hunting, and when I smelled the food on you, I figured to simply take advantage of an easy snack."

"Worth hunting?" I asked, wincing as I slid to an upright position against a tree. "Last I checked, there was a ton of game in this forest, so you're pretty spoiled for choice. And it's not like it'd be too difficult for you…"

Wait, why did she fold her wings and look away from me when I said that? Then it clicked.

"Oh. Ohhhhh." No way. "Were… were you having trouble hunting?"

"It's not my fault those damn dull beasts are so fast!" Preya huffed, "Skittering about and seeing my shadow before I can swoop in… I'm just out of practice!" she declared, stomping toward me with a glare, "That's all!"

The raptor looked she was about to tear me apart for even suggesting such a thing, which probably should've terrified the shit out of me. I must have really been out of it, then, because I just found the whole situation so damn ridiculous.

I tried to laugh, but that hurt too much, so I just settled for a low chuckle.

"You think this is funny?!" Preya shouted at me, crouching as if ready to charge.

"Kinda," I giggled. Christ, I really was starting to lose it. "I get accidently kidnapped by a raptor who escapes from a shithole of an apartment to hunt, only to find out she can't even hunt! On top of that, it turns out I joined one of the most incompetent organizations I've ever seen, considering they just fucking _let you_ live in that shithole. I mean… the fuck," I muttered the last part, sagging into the tree trunk, letting the rough bark scrape against me.

My amusement quickly faded, and I looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry that that happened to you, Preya. That kind of thing is unacceptable, and should never have been allowed to happen. I know it's just words, but…" I sighed. "I dunno, maybe I'm just exhausted and hurt so I'm rambling. Sorry."

Preya was silent for a while, staring at me with those harsh black eyes. After what felt like ages, she clicked her tongue and looked away. "Not your fault," she stated, "I just wanted to see what human society was like, though I guess that's too much to ask for with someone like me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not exactly a good fit for all the walls and rules and… what's the word, socrates that you humans seem to love so much."

"Socrates?" The hell was that supposed to mean? For some reason, I doubted she was referring to the philosopher. "Uh, do you mean… society?"

"Whatever you people call it," Preya dismissed with a wave of her wing, "It's just not for me. I think I'll just fly home and forget this even happened."

I frowned, unsure of how to proceed. Should I let her go? She clearly didn't want to say, and I couldn't necessarily blame her for wanting nothing more to do with humans… but the thought made me sad. I understood how a bad first impression could completely ruin things, especially when it involved you being put in a completely foreign place with people you didn't really understand. But to let that completely close off a whole world of possibilities, relationships, and discoveries… it was unfair.

Yeah, Preya probably wasn't the best of fits for certain aspects of human society. Still, she deserved a better chance to make that judgment for herself.

I just wanted to let her know that much. I wasn't going to force her to do anything.

"If you want, I'll personally make sure you find a place here that will treat you right," I told her, "Someplace nice and open by the woods, so you'll have plenty of room to fly. Make sure your host is someone who genuinely wants to have you stay with them and will treat you right. You deserve that much."

Preya eyed me warily. "Why would I take your word on that?" she asked, "That sounds like the same crap I heard when I first signed on to the program."

"Because unlike some people, I care about you," I stated, perhaps a little bitterly, "I took this counselor job because I wanted to help liminals, not because I wanted to make some cash. Whatever you want, I'll do everything in my power to give you that." I gestured at the battered heap that was my body. "I'm at your disposal."

Unbelievably, Preya snickered. "You're an odd one, Janai. Most people wouldn't respond that way to someone that almost killed them."

You know, you could at least _appear_ apologetic about that.

"Yeah, well, let's just say I've been inspired by the shitty job the Cultural Exchange has done so far," I answered, "When it works, it does so amazingly. When it doesn't… well, you know."

"Hm." Preya grunted. "I don't-"

Her head swiveled to the side at a speed that should've broken her neck. I was about to ask what the hell was going on when she darted to me.

"What the-?" was all I could get out before she roughly grabbed my shoulders, making me cry out in pain. All was blurring images of brown plumage and rushing leaves, before I realized she was carrying me up into the sky.

"Something's coming," Preya hissed, "Something angry."

Oh no.

The trees below us began to shift, their bark creaking and groaning as it warped into a new form. As a monstrous figure slowly rose from the forest floor, I cursed so loudly and so strongly that it would've made sailors blush.

Why couldn't this shit go as smoothly as it had with Mandroot?


	41. Fight or Flight

I had no idea what to do.

On one hand, I felt like there was nothing I could do in this situation. I was already worn down by the events of today, injured by my unplanned freefall, and being carried by a raptor that really had no investment in dealing with a plant kaiju beyond surviving the encounter. Frankly, I was running entirely on adrenaline at this point and I knew I would pass out the moment my head hit something soft.

On the other hand, I couldn't just leave Kii to continue her rampage for someone else to discover her. What if other humans accidently stumbled upon her and, like most people, didn't have a liminal around to help them escape? And for all I knew, the "experimental nutrients" or whatever the hell they were called were actively poisoning Kii the longer they were in her system.

Running away from her would make me feel like an asshole. But what _could_ I do to help her?

Come on, man, think!

"We're leaving," Preya told me in a tone that allowed for no argument. "Now!"

I would've said something, but right then an enormous wooden claw swung at us, forcing Preya to swiftly duck to avoid it. Unfortunately, this brought us closer to the ground, where thrashing vines rose to lash at us. Preya cursed as she veered wildly from side to side, just barely dodging the multiple attacks. I might've been impressed with her ability, especially with extra weight, but…

 _Don't hurl, don't hurl, don't hurl, don't hurl!_

My thoughts were a bit busy with another pressing matter.

Preya pumped her wings, shooting straight up to escape the reach of the vines. Once we were out of their reach, she flew as far away from the dryad as possible. " _Now_ we're leaving," Preya growled, sound stressed. It was amazing that she was performing so well in the first place, considering that I highly doubted she was at her healthiest and was also carrying me. But her stamina could only last so long…

I looked behind us, taking in the gargantuan monster that chased after us. I knew that I was now in a world where impossible beings existed, and I'd accepted that a while ago, but… it was hard to look at the giant ent-like being that Kii had created and not lose my breath at what could only have been magic. I'd seen Mandroot make flowers move before, but this was on a different scale entirely. Just how powerful could liminals be? And how the hell had they avoided the public's notice for assumedly thousands of years?

I shook my head of such thoughts. There was a lot more to this world than I had seen, obviously, but now wasn't the time to wonder about its mysteries. There was a dryad that needed rescuing.

… Unfortunately, there wasn't a whole lot an exhausted human and encumbered raptor could do against an enraged dryad.

Except, maybe, call in some backup.

"I'm sorry, Kii," I whispered, my voice lost in the howling wind around us, "I'll be back soon."

"What was that?!" Preya asked from above me.

"I said I need you to drop me off somewhere I can get a signal!" I responded, taking out my phone and waving it for emphasis, "I have to call this in!"

"Why, so you can get those idiots over at the Exchange to ruin something else?!" Preya shot back.

"I'm calling people I _trust_ , all right?! Look, can you please do that for me? You don't have to stick around, and besides, you're probably sick of carrying my ass all the time!"

Preya grunted, shooting a glance back at the dryad still pursuing us. It was lagging behind, but kept up its dogged chase. "Fine," she eventually said, facing forward again. "If you wanna play the hero, good luck to you."

I didn't see what was so heroic about running away and calling someone else in to clean up this mess, but whatever. I was just doing the only thing I could think of to resolve this.

"Thank you," I said, and promptly looked at my phone, waiting for the signal to come in. Nothing so far. Maybe once we got on a road, or at least a little bit closer to town. Of course, there was the risk of bringing Kii so close to other humans, but… well, maybe she'd prefer to avoid civilization and retreat back to her forest. I couldn't imagine being in such an artificial place as a city would be a pleasant experience for her, regardless of her state of mind.

My phone buzzed angrily in my hand, causing me to yelp and almost drop it from surprise. Preya looked down to see what had happened, but kept going. A flurry of messages popped up on the screen. Hoo boy… three texts and a call from Manako, a call from Smith, and… holy shit, _way too many_ of everything from Zombina.

With a deep breath, I called Zombina back.

The response came halfway through the first ring. _"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ she screamed in my ear.

I winced at the volume. "I'm in the forest on the east side of town," I told her, "But there's a bigger issue right now."

 _"On our way,"_ Zombina said, shouting something to the people with her, _"So what's the bigger issue, huh? And why does it sound noisy as hell?"_

"Kinda being chased by a giant plant monster," I answered, trying not to sound too panicky. That failed when I looked back and saw that Kii was gaining us. "Hey, could you pick up the pace!" I shouted at Preya.

"Quit nagging or I'll drop you!" the raptor yelled back, and I noticed the strained movements of her brown wings. "I'm not exactly in top form right now!"

 _"Hold on, what?!"_ Zombina hollered on the other end. _"The hell are you talking about?!"_

"Look, somehow we ran into a druid out there, and _somehow_ it created this huge construct out of wood and it's now chasing us for some reason," I explained hurriedly, "So could you please send some backup? We can't let this thing just stick around out here!"

 _"Fuck… you're right,"_ Zombina said, _"Lucky you, we were already headin' that way 'cause we got a report of a human getting carried by a harpy in your direction. Don't exactly got the equipment for handling a giant plant, but we'll make do. Just try and keep it away from people, alright?"_

Just then, Preya flew over a road that ran along the edges of the forest. In fact, it was probably the same one where Papi had first found Kii. My heart stopped when I noticed it was far busier than I would've liked.

"Uh… right," I muttered, desperately thinking of what to do. Kii was hot on her heels, and if she saw these people… it could be a massacre. "About that, might want to speed things up on your end."

 _"On it,"_ Zombina stated, all business. _"Don't die out there, ya hear? You'd make a terrible zombie."_

"… Thanks? I think?"

She snorted. _"I'll be there soon, Juyo."_ Then she hung up.

Okay, time to do something a little stupid.

"Preya… I'm sorry, but I need you to do one last thing for me," I started, looking back. Shit, Kii was getting close to the road now, and traffic wasn't letting up at all.

"Does this involve me going back?" she asked in a clipped tone.

"… Yes. We can't let that thing get close to people."

"And what exactly can _you_ do to stop it?"

"Not much," I admitted, "But I can… uh, distract it." My voice cracked and my heart pounded in my chest just at the thought. Was I really going to do this?

"Do you have a death wish or something?!" Preya shouted at me incredulously, "Let it mess around some more, those people you called are on their way, right?"

"Yeah, but that dryad will seriously injure someone in the meantime! Look, we're wasting time; can you please just drop me close to it? I have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Said trick was more me just hoping Kii was as conversational as she was in canon. She'd at least hadn't tried to kill Kurusu right away and revealed herself to talk about how much she hated humans, so there was a chance she'd do the same for me. It'd be painful, but… if I could at least talk to her, I might be able to stall until MON came in.

Beyond that, or if that failed… well, hopefully MON could handle it.

"I have no reason to believe you," Preya growled at me, though I noticed the slightest curve of her wings. "And you humans have done nothing to prove you're worth saving. Why should I risk myself just for a _chance_ that you can do just that?"

"Because I think you already know there aren't _only_ bad humans," I said, "Otherwise you wouldn't have saved me in the first place."

Preya went silent. I sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, Preya. I really am. I'll do everything I can to make that right, so please help me make _this_ right. After that, if you want, I'll be out of your hair forever."

"… You certainly would be, if you died here," Preya eventually answered, and I smiled when she swung us around. "This goes against so much…"

"Just see it as you hunting a particularly large prey," I told her as we faced the looming giant. "Once you drop me, your chances of escaping will be much higher. Don't worry about me."

"Hmph," was all she grunted in response, and I saw sweat really start to fall from her head. She was pushing herself even more now, because I asked her to. I hated having to ask this much of her, but there was no way this would work without her. If she hated me after this, that would be fine; at least that meant we were both alive.

Kii was almost on top of the road now, glaring us down with her monster's six red eyes. I gulped, steeling myself for what I was about to do. I wasn't exactly a star example of prime physique at the best of times, and I was almost at the end of my rope here. I wouldn't see this through on strength or willpower alone.

Whatever otherworldly force brought me to this world, I hope you got my back on this. I like to think you brought me here for a reason, and I doubt that reason was to die here.

Well, I _hope_ that's the case, anyway.

"I'm about to move _really_ fast," Preya warned me as we got closer. "Once we're about to pass its shoulder, I'll drop you there and then I'm gone. Got it?"

I nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah," I answered, "That's… perfect."

Bright side, that'd bring me up close and personal with Kii. Down side, that'd bring me up close and personal with Kii.

Preya pumped her wings, and the world blurred around us. All I saw was an endlessly shifting palette of green, blue, and brown, and I prayed that her incredible sight would see us through.

The pressure on my shoulders lifted, signaling her talons letting me go. I had only a moment to process that until I collided _hard_ with something rough. My vision flashed red for a moment and my only thought was to frantically latch on to whatever hold I could find.

Gripping the branch I'd found like my life depended on it, I put all of my meager strength into lifting myself up. My head almost lazily rose, just in time to see the retreating brown speck of Preya.

"Thanks," I whispered, hoisting the rest of my body with a groan. "Hopefully it wasn't in-"

A dozen twisting roots wrapped around me instantly, trapping me in their iron grip.

"… Vain," I muttered like a curse.

The immense head of the giant, a great tree trunk that creaked as it moved, turned to face me. Preya had managed to drop me on its left shoulder, which, as I'd suspected, was both a good and bad thing. The tree trunk split in half vertically, parting to reveal the cause of this craziness.

Green eyes gazed at me with the harshest death glare I'd ever had directed at me. "Human…" Kii spat, thorny vines squirming around her in irritation, "Did this to me…" Hatred filled her voice. "Must… punish…"

The roots tightened their grip around me, and I was already finding it difficult to breath. I had no Papi to help calm her down, and no Suu to overpower her. All I had was my knowledge of the series and some experience with violent liminals.

And my refusal to let Kii hurt anyone just because someone decided to dump their experimental waste in the middle of a goddamn forest.

Perhaps hypocritically, I was okay with her hurting me just to keep that from happening. Maybe I was stupid and just confident she wouldn't kill me, or already so fatigued from the events of today that I simply wasn't thinking this through clearly. Probably both.

I _really_ hoped Zombina and the rest would get here soon. But now it was time to work.

So I took a deep breath, and an even bigger leap. "Kii…" I started, noting the surprise at her name, "I'm Papi's brother."


	42. Attack on Dryad

"Pa… pi…?" Kii whispered, slowly, as if tasting the word for the first time in a long while. Her brow creased, she narrowed her eyes at me. "How do you know Papi, human?"

"Like I said, she's my sister," I repeated, silently thanking every deity I could think of that she was at least talking to me. "We live with the same host family and- _urk!_ "

"Lies," Kii hissed as the roots tightened around me. "How could a harpy and a human possibly be siblings?"

Well, they could certainly be step-siblings with little issue, but I felt like if I said that she'd think I was being a smartass and promptly kill me. Gotta be tactful here.

"Gk… we're not blood-related, true…" I explained, struggling to get breathing room, "And yeah, we're different species. But… I care for her, and… " _"Papi is happy you met Papi, too!"_ "She cares for me. Simple as that."

"Are you trying to trick me, human?" Kii accused, "Your kind cannot be trusted, after what they've done to me. Papi would never call something as lowly as you a _brother_."

I gritted my teeth, forcing down a retort even as I briefly saw red. Reign it in. Don't snap at her. I knew she was only this way because of the toxic nutrients flowing through her veins. She couldn't control herself.

Still, what she'd said about Papi stung in a way I hadn't expected it to.

I took a deep breath, letting myself calm down before speaking. "What did humans do to you?" I asked, my fists still clenched tightly.

Kii's nostrils flared. "What _haven't_ they done to me?!" she fumed, "First they capture me and put me in that horrid metal box! Then, when I finally felt safe after Papi saved me, they saw fit to dump their disgusting pollution in the sacred woodlands! I was forced to take it into me, changing me…" Her wooden claw clenched. "Humans destroy everything they touch," she muttered darkly.

"So… you're saying pollution made you like this?" I made a show of looking around the forest, and my eyes caught the faint glint of something metal being hit by the sun at the corner of my vision. Could that be MON moving into position? "What kind? Because you don't look like you absorbed some garbage."

"It doesn't matter 'what kind' of pollution that it was, only that it hurt the forest!" Kii shouted, and I gasped as she renewed her efforts to crush me. "Enough of this prattle," she declared in a low voice, her green eyes growing cold as steel, "Feel nature's wrath, human. Such is the fate of liars and filth."

"W-Wait-GAH!" I cried out, frantically trying to wiggle out of Kii's grip. Please please please please someone please-

A gunshot, followed quickly by Kii gasping. The roots froze around me. I could barely tilt my head, but I was able to see a large tranquilizer dart embedded in the dryad's chest. If Kii was hurt at all, she didn't show it, instead staring at the strange object in bafflement.

Silently, I prayed in thanks to my new god, Manako.

Prayers that didn't seem to go unheard it seemed, since another gunshot snapped the stem of the vines that covered me. Cut off from Kii's power, albeit temporarily, they withered and crumbled, finally setting me free. Unfortunately, I was hardly in a position to land on my feet, so I crashed into the plant kaiju's shoulder and tumbled…

… Right off the side.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I screamed as I desperately groped for whatever purchase I could find. Unable to grab anything, I continued to fall in the open air, rushing toward the ground below.

Until I was caught by something. Claws gripped me tightly but not unkindly as I was carried away from the roaring dryad. For a moment I thought Preya had come back, but that was dashed aside when I saw the reptilian, leathery wings and blonde head.

"D-Draco?!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why was _she_ of all people rescuing me? "Wuh, I don't…"

"I was just watching ya earlier to see if I could trust ya," the dragonewt explained, favoring me with a smirk, "You're a lucky guy, Juyo."

"Uh huh," I grunted. Even in my exhausted state, I wasn't buying that at all. Especially when I noticed that she was maintaining a steady level in the air the entire time. And that her wings were far larger than average. "You _do_ realize dragonewts can't fly, right?"

"Oh darn, you saw through my clever ruse," not-Draco pouted, sticking her tongue at me. She blinked, the purple slit eyes were replaced black and gold. "I was expecting more gratitude from the guy I just saved, you know."

I wasn't going to waste breath asking just why Doppel had taken that form of all things to catch me. Even if she was trolling me, she was right in that she did save me.

"Thank you," I said, meaning it. "So is the rest of MON here?"

"Yah," Doppel answered, glancing back. "They should be containing that thing n - aw, come on!"

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, I was clutching for dear life to an airborne liminal that ducked and weaved through a storm of flora. As she avoided yet another gnarled root that had whipped at us, Doppel cursed.

"I thought Mana-chan hit her with the heaviest sedative we got," she groaned.

"It might not work," I told her worriedly, "Or it'll take longer than usual. Apparently she's been pumped full of some kind of experimental nutrients that were dumped in the forest."

"'Experimental nutrients'…?" Doppel quirked an eyebrow at me. "The hell does that mean?"

"How should I know?!"

Doppel hummed, and I noticed the skin beneath her nose writhe and pulse unnaturally as she sniffed the air. "I'm gonna check it out," she stated, veering to the left and bringing us back around. The shapeshifter-cum-dragonewt pressed a clawed finger to her ear. "Hey, Bina-chan, I'm dropping your boyfriend on you. "

She winced at the loud buzzing that ensued. I couldn't hear Zombina's voice, but she clearly sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, I _know_ it's not the safest plan, but honestly it looks like a stiff breeze will make him keel over," Doppel explained with a sigh.

I would've protested, but it was taking all of my effort not to pass out.

"We don't know exactly how strong the dryad is, so she could off him while we're elsewhere for all we know," Doppel continued, "I figure the best place for him would be by someone that can handle themselves. Besides, he told me something that might be important, so I'm gonna check it out."

I couldn't hear the response, but Doppel seemed satisfied with it. "Alright, Romance Master-kun, gonna drop ya real soon here," she explained, "Hopefully someone'll catch ya."

"Kay," I muttered. Honestly, being snarky right now seemed too exhausting. More gunshots rang out, Manako no doubt, chipping bits of the plant kaiju's bark to little effect. Kii had retreated within her monster, wisely taking shelter from the assault as she figured out just what the hell she'd been injected with. In the meantime, the giant roared and swiped at the ground almost randomly, struggling to find its assailant.

Well, at least it'd stopped going after me.

"And off. You. Go!" Doppel announced, releasing me.

I'm getting so sick of this shit.

A figure leapt from the trees, catching me in midair. Mercifully, they were a hell of a lot softer than pretty much anything I'd been in contact with for the past couple hours.

"Yo," Zombina greeted me with a toothy smirk and wink, holding me close in a bridal carry. In a feat that made my head spin, she landed on a thick tree branch and immediately jumped off before it broke under our combined wait. We finally hit the ground, and never before had I been so thankful to no longer be in the air.

"Yo," I breathed, torn between fatigue and relief. "Nice… to see ya…"

A witty retort seemed to die in her throat as she regarded me. "You look like hell," Zombina observed, concern crossing her stitched features. She slowly set me against a tree trunk, almost daintily lowering me as if I might break. Her MON uniform was getting pretty filthy, and her red hair looked ragged under the shade.

"Ditto…" I mumbled, coughing right after. Zombina smiled.

"Usually the fair damsel compliments the knight that just saved her cute ass," she responded, but her smile soon faded. Her green and gold eyes narrowed dangerously as her face darkened. "Now sit tight. I'm gonna do some trimming."

I snorted, despite everything. "Your one-liners need… some work…"

"You're one to talk, _Romance Master_ -san," Zombina replied, hefting up her submachine gun that had been strapped to her shoulder earlier. "Just-"

 _Thoom!_

The trees ahead of us parted, torn from their roots by immense wooden claws. I could practically hear Kii going "Found you!" behind that damned six-eyed face as she rose to her full height.

"Fuckin' hell!" Zombina cursed, her words immediately followed by a hail of gunfire directed at the giant.

Unfortunately, her gun didn't quite have the stopping power of Manako's sniper rifle, so Zombina might as well have been spitting at the damn thing for all the good it did her. The giant ignored her entirely, raising a trunk-like leg to stomp us flat. Realizing her error, Zombina ditched the gun and ran for me, but by then it was too late. Its shadow engulfing us, the foot came smashing down-

 _Thud!_

"Not today!" rang out a cheerful voice.

-only to be stopped by a certain ogre.

Tionishia strained against the giant, holding back its weight with her mighty strength. The earth beneath her cracked and groaned, but she bore it all with a sweet smile. "If you two would move out of the way," Tio asked, only the barest hints of stress in her tone, "That would be nice!"

"I owe ya, Tio-chan!" Zombina replied as she hefted me up, wrapping an arm around my waist. As the two of us made a break for it, she pressed a finger to her ear. "Mana-chan, now!"

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Three subsequent shots echoed through the forest, each one finding its target. Namely, three of the giant's eyes.

"Oh baby a triple!" Zombina cheered as half of the plant's eyes burst open, a sickly purple ooze erupting from them. The giant reeled, raising a claw to its injured face. "Tio!"

Tionishia hardly needed further prompting. With a heave, she put all of her remaining strength into one thrust, pushing the giant's foot back up and throwing it off-balance. It teetered, struggling to find its footing while also tending to its wounds. The earth trembled beneath us and the air was filled with the sound of cracking and twisting bark.

"Alright girls, looks like the sedative is starting to kick in, too," Zombina noted. Sure enough, the giant's movements were starting to get sluggish. I could only imagine how disoriented Kii must've been right now. "Any minute now…"

It took a little bit longer than a minute, but happen it did. The giant stumbled through the forest, desperately trying to figure out what was going wrong with its body. Eventually, finally, it grew still, its motions becoming more and more jerky. At last, it ceased entirely, freezing where it stood.

Then it fell apart, piece by piece. Whatever power held it together had abandoned it, causing bark to snap off in plates the size of trucks. My eyes went wide when I saw a familiar form break free of the withering vines at the giant's crumbling head.

"Kii!" I shouted, feebly trying to take a step forward before falling to the ground. Zombina caught me before I hit the dirt, but that only made me feel even weaker. I was close enough to her that I heard the device in her ear ring out in Doppel's voice.

 _"Got her."_

"Oh, that's… that's good…" I breathed, letting myself sag into Zombina's arms. "We… done yet?"

Zombina smiled down at me, the sunlight catching in her scarlet hair. "Yeah, we're done," she answered, "Get some rest, already."

"Mm," I hummed, resting my head against her. "Kay."


	43. Familiarity

When I came to, the steady beep of a heart monitor welcomed me back to the world of the living. So I was in a hospital. Was this the part where I comment on the unfamiliar ceiling?

Groaning, I sat up, though it took no small amount of effort. My whole body felt heavy, with tiny pricks of pain poking at me all over. One in particular flared up, the nasty cut on my left shoulder that I'd gotten after my first fall with Preya.

You know, I fell a _lot_ today, didn't I? And if the waning sunlight was any indication, there was still plenty of day left to burn. Awesome.

A gasp at my side. "Juyo, you're awake!" Mero exclaimed with a wide smile. "I had not expected you to wake so soon…"

I turned to face her, but was immediately stopped by a blue blob that lunged at my chest. She spread her amorphous body right before she touched me, becoming a blanket of slime that wrapped around my entire upper body save for above my neck. A feeler gently rested against my cheek.

I laughed lightly. "Easy there, sweetie! I just got roughed up a bit," I said before looking at Mero with a weary smile, "And hey, Mero. How's it going?"

"Much better now that you're alright, dear sir!" Mero responded brightly, clasping her webbed hands, "For a while there, I was worried you would never wake as a tragic result of your heroism!"

"Hmph," I grunted. Somehow that put damper on my mood. I resumed petting Suu to feel better. "Yeah, well, I may not be as tough as Kurusu, but - wait, you guys know what happened?"

"Indeed," Mero nodded, "Or I should say we were told a portion of what occurred by Smith-dono. Your counseling session went awry, and you encountered an angry liminal in the forest, correct?"

"If you felt like really understating it, then yes, technically," I groaned, feeling tired just thinking about my day, "So… what's everyone else up to?"

Idly, I noticed Suu's main feeler setting itself on my head.

"Mm… well, everyone was here earlier," Mero looked back at the door, "I believe they went to gather some food, so they should be back shortly. Smith-dono was here very briefly, along with… others," Her lips quirked ever-so-slightly at the word. "But she and the rest had to tend to other matters."

Probably doing something about Kii, no doubt. Hopefully they'd safely extracted the nutrients from her and were being gentle with her. But if I wasn't there to vouch for her, then they could be punishing her unfairly…

Perhaps understandably, I was heavily doubting Smith's abilities to handle the whole thing delicately at this point.

"Where's my phone?" I asked, patting myself in search of it.

"Ah, my deepest apologies, dear sir, but…" Mero's ears drooped slightly, "I am afraid it was lost."

Sheesh, she made it sound like someone died.

I let out a deep breath and laid back against the wall. "Never mind, then. Hopefully it won't be needed." I yawned. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Three in the afternoon."

My appointment with Preya had been at ten in the morning… I'd lost track of time during all the craziness, but I was pretty sure that meant I'd spent at least four hours passed out. I hated napping during the day, always made me feel like shit after, but at least this time I felt like I'd earned some shut-eye. I suppose I should be thankful I still had time to talk with Draco later tonight.

Ugh.

"Neat," I mumbled, rubbing my temples to dissuade the impending headache. As I did, I noticed the IV drip in my arm. Blech, the things always made me uneasy for some reason.

The instant I thought that, Suu placed a feeler around where the drip was poking into me and promptly pulled it out. Once that was done, she coated the open hole in my skin with her slime, and I shivered when I realized she was dripping water from herself into me.

I honestly didn't know what to think of that. I suppose… touched, was the word for it.

"You're too nice, Suu," I told her warmly, poking between her two emerald eyes that stared back at me from chest. Her only response was to quiver slightly, her eyes shining with glee.

"Pardon me, but I feel like I am intruding," Mero said hastily, already rotating her wheelchair to leave. "I shall go inform the others-"

"Not at all," I replied instantly, causing her to stop. "Suu's just being attentive is all. You're a friend, so you're always welcome."

Still connected to my mind, Suu must've sensed that I wanted Mero to stay, since several tentacles shot from her body towards Mero. The mermaid yelped in surprise as the slime removed her from the wheelchair and carried her over, setting her down on my bed. And right on top of my legs.

"Oof!" I winced. I guess Suu still had her overzealous tendencies, regardless of my influence on her. At least she hadn't made it creepy. "See, Suu wants you to stay, too!" I laughed nervously.

"Ah, right," Mero murmured, blushing furiously with her fishtail squirming anxiously. Okay, that really wasn't helping with the weight. At all. Also, holy hell was this awkward.

Suu waggled her eyebrows at me.

Wait. Was… was she…?

The waggling intensified.

… It looked like Suu was starting to pick up some bad habits from my memories of my friends. Fantastic.

That was when the door opened.

"Mero! Suu!" Kurusu called out, carrying a bento in one hand and a large cup of water in another, "We brought - oh, Janai-san!" He looked surprised, but smiled when he saw me. "You're awake!"

"BIG BROTHERRRRR!" Poor Kurusu was immediately bowled over, causing all of the contents of the cup of water to get dumped on him, by a charging blue-feathered and pint-sized harpy. "PAPI WAS SO WORRIED!"

Papi tackle-hugged me, or at least tried, since Suu thankfully absorbed most of the impact for me. The hyperactive harpy nuzzled my cheek, and I could feel the moisture left behind by tears that peeked from her wide amber eyes. A warm feeling filled my chest as I returned her hug.

"Hey there, little sister," I whispered, pressing my face against her hair.

The rest filed in after a soaked Kurusu, who looked resigned but good-natured about his misfortune.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Romance Master!" Miia exclaimed, happily clapping as she slithered over by the window into the sunlight.

"It pleases me to see you are well, Jana - Juyo," Cerea corrected herself, before dramatically clenching a fist. "If only I had been there, perhaps the situation would have been resolved before you sustained any injury…"

"Don't worry about it," I assured her, waving a hand to dismiss the thought, "I'll be fine, it doesn't look I got hurt too badly, anyway."

"So blasé about such a near-death experience…" Rachnera said drolly as she helped Kurusu take off his dripping hoodie, "One would think this is a common occurrence for you."

I shook my head. "Not really, barring a few… special occasions." I sent her a significant glance, to which she shrugged, clearly sending the message of "Eh, sorry not sorry." I sighed and lifted my hand, which was trembling in the air. "Honestly that's probably the most action I've been in my whole life."

It was hard to believe it happened at all, even now. Preya, Kii, MON's incredibly teamwork… I knew I thought about this a lot, but it was frankly _amazing_ how powerful liminals could be. Preya's speed, Kii's powers, Tio's strength, and more served as yet another reminder of just how weak I was as a human in world populated by monsters.

It was humbling.

"Regardless, what matters is that you're safe now," Kurusu lectured as he walked over to the bed, handing Suu his soaked hoodie and Mero her bento. Suu eagerly began to suck it dry while Mero slowly and daintily began to pick at her food.

"Darling's right!" Miia exclaimed, "You had us real worried there."

"Please, I knew Juyo would recover quickly," Cerea huffed, folding her arms under her chest. "He is made of sterner stuff than his frail physique would make one believe."

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Oh please, you were fretting just as much as the rest," Rachnera noted with a smirk, resting her cheek against a clawed hand. "If I recall correctly, you were the one ranting about bringing the sword of justice down or some other such nonsense…"

"I did not!" Cerea protested, stomping a hoof down to emphasize her point.

"I believe Rachnee-san is correct," Mero said with a smile that felt more like a jab than assurance. "Your overreaction was most humorous to behold."

"Speaking of overreactions," Miia snickered, raising a hand to cover her mouth as she quirked an eyebrow, "Who was it rambling about all sorts of tragic things, like if he woke up amnesiac and had to turn to you for his care…"

Mero flushed again. "Y-Yes, well, I was merely thinking aloud various scenarios that may unfold." With a prim huff, she jabbed her chopsticks into a bit of fish. "Such was to relieve stress, naturally."

"Riiiiiight," Miia drawled.

A smile crossed my face as I watched the group banter back and forth with each other. It reminded me of the way my friends back home would talk, although they usually threw a lot more expletives into the mix. All in good fun, of course.

"By the way, Janai," Kurusu spoke softly, leaning in to assumedly not interrupt the girls, "Smith-san said you should go straight to Cultural Exchange headquarters once you got checked out. It was important, I guess."

I frowned. Damn right it was important. I had a _lot_ of grievances to air, and Smith was going to hear every fucking word.

"Okay," I replied, keeping my tone neutral.

That still was enough to tip Kurusu off that something wasn't right. "You sure?" he asked, full of concern. "I feel like you're putting on a bit of a front…"

You were one to talk.

"Maybe a little," I admitted, sparing a glance at Papi, who was now poking fun at Miia over something, "But can we talk about this later?"

He was still for a moment, but eventually nodded. That was really appreciated.

For now, I just wanted to enjoy this little moment.


	44. A Peek Behind the Curtain

So I had a scar now. That was neat. It was a good deal more impressive than the tiny one that ran the length of my right middle finger, at least.

Other than that, my left ankle was sprained and my ribs were bruised a bit, but otherwise I wasn't too hurt. Which was fucking miraculous, considering all the shit I just went through. I was set loose from the hospital after an extra hour or so of checkups, during which Kurusu headed back to the house with most of the girls in tow. Only Cerea stuck around, since she evidently had some business to tend to at the Cultural Exchange building. Papi and Suu clearly wanted to tag along, but I assured them that I'd be home soon, plus I really didn't want them to see me lose my temper with Smith.

The two of us departed from the hospital for our destination. Cerea was kind enough to let me lean on her for support whenever I needed a breather, which was more often than I would've liked to admit. The walk was mostly silent, as Cerea wasn't always inclined to idle chit chat, which was actually appreciated. It gave me time to think.

My grip on Cerea tightened once we were before the regional office for the Cultural Exchange, a remarkably ordinary building that was only two stories tall. It certainly didn't look like the establishment of an organization that supposedly handled all human-liminal relations in Japan. Then again, maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised that it looked so underfunded.

"Would you prefer to do this another day, Juyo?" Cerea asked, looking down at me, "I am sure Smith-sama would be understanding if you were to postpone your meeting."

I shook my head, reaching to push up my glasses until I realized I wasn't wearing them. My vision wasn't terrible without them, but I was already missing being able to make out distant objects. They'd need to be replaced soon.

"Thanks, but this is something that needs to be resolved as quickly as possible," I told her, "I can't really relax until I deal with this."

Cerea hummed. "You sound… grimmer than usual," she noted, "If I may be so bold… does this have to do with the liminal that caused your injuries?"

"Yeah," I answered as we walked in, "But it's more than just that. Something is very wrong with the Cultural Exchange, and Smith better have some answers as to why."

"While I agree that the Cultural Exchange is certainly flawed, you must remember the good it has achieved as well," Cerea cautioned me, "I much prefer them to the alternative."

I was about to ask what alternative she was referring to, but by then we were at the front desk and the conversation was paused. After the secretary, a mousy-looking male human, directed us to where we needed to be, the two of us went our separate ways.

Soon enough, I found myself in front of Smith's office. After taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the voice from the other side.

My hand was still a bit shaky as I grasped the doorknob and turned it. My body was obviously still heavily worn down by the craziness of today, but I couldn't let that get to me now. There would be plenty of time for rest later.

"Ah, Juyo-kun," Smith greeted distractedly, sparing me a glance above her sunglasses before looking back down at the papers on her desk. "For someone that was almost killed several times over, you look well."

Deep breaths, man, deep breaths.

"Yeah, well, it's really thanks to MON that I even survived," I replied dully, sitting down in the chair across from her. God, but it felt good to sit down again. "How's Kii?"

"Your dryad friend? She should be getting the last of those 'experimental nutrients' extracted from her now," Smith answered, "How do you know her name, by the way?"

I figured I was going to be asked about that. It had been a bit of a gamble throwing her name out like that earlier, and I was still unsure if it had been worth it. Still, perhaps it was because of all the negativity brewing in me right now, but I really didn't' give a fuck about lying to Smith about this.

"Papi had mentioned befriending a dryad in the forest awhile ago," I explained, keeping my voice neutral, "I figured it was her."

"I see." I wasn't entirely sure she bought that. Smith sighed and leaned back into her chair, rubbing her head. "This whole thing on top of your incident with Preya has just been one big headache…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," I growled.

Her lips quirked upward slightly at that. "Perhaps I shouldn't complain to you of all people about this," she admitted, "Still, you survived relatively intact, so all's well that ends well."

"Not really," I muttered darkly, fingers gripping the armrests of my chair tightly. "Smith… I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

My heart was pumping like crazy in my chest as I felt heat rush to my face.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking when you left Preya in that dump?!" I demanded, glaring at her. "She was living in a cramped, filthy, pigsty of an apartment with some random fucking deadbeat that didn't even bother taking care of her! It was so bad that she fucking bolted the _second_ she thought she could! I mean, she's a goddamn _raptor for chrissakes_ , how the _fuck_ does she end up at a place like that?!"

At some point, I'd stood up from my seat, though I hadn't realized it. I took a deep breath and kept going before Smith could reply.

"What the hell is going on with the Cultural Exchange if it just allows shit like this to happen?! Aren't you people supposed to be the face of human-liminal relations for a whole fucking country? I sure as fuck don't see it! Why would _any_ liminal trust you after going through that?! Preya had to _forge a request for help from her host_ to even get some help! How fucked is that?! And how does a fucking dryad slip through the cracks like that?! Don't you people give a shit about your fucking jobs?!"

My legs lost their strength, forcing me to sit back down. I clutched my chest and panted heavily.

"I'm just…" I continued, lowering my voice, "So… fucking sick of this."

I hated yelling at people. I always got too caught up in what I wanted to say and never said it as eloquently as I wanted to because of that. I'd been the least likely of my friends to confront someone, whether it be because of cowardice or fear of crossing a line. It was increasingly rare that I'd ever cut loose on someone, since I liked to think I was a pretty accepting guy when it came down to it.

But the shit I saw today was too much. Maybe it was because I was exhausted and my mental barriers were weakened, but… liminals had put their trust in the Cultural Exchange, an institution that was supposed to help them and protect their rights as people. This wasn't some goofy harem show anymore, where shit like this could be waved off with a laugh and forgotten after some cheap ecchi gags to lighten the mood.

"Are you done?" Smith asked after a few moments of silence. I wasn't looking at her anymore, but her voice sounded… stoic. Was that the word for it?

I nodded slowly. There was more I wanted to say, but… I'd probably say it better as I calmed down more.

"Look at me."

I did. Her sunglasses were off as she stared into me with steely brown eyes. It was impossible for me to get a read on her emotions, though that might've been my own raging emotions to blame on that.

"You're not wrong," Smith stated, never looking away from me, "The Cultural Exchange, in its present state, is an utter joke of an organization. The Bill that we're structured around is flawed at best and outright counter-productive at worst, which is why several countries have already made a good deal of amendments to it to fix those problems."

She paused, moving to bring her cup of coffee closer.

"Japan has not, for the same reasons that you have seen such gross displays of negligence: there _aren't enough people that care_. Whatever the reason, be it laziness or full-on xenophobia, the Cultural Exchange is one of the smallest government offices in this nation, and most of those that do get hired seem to only see it as a way to get a check and nothing more."

"But… _why?_ " I asked, full of disbelief. "The reveal of liminals to the public is one of the biggest events in human history! If not number one! Who wouldn't want to be a part of that?!"

"Like I said," Smith said heatedly, "There are a multitude of reasons. Either way, a disappointingly few amount of people genuinely want to help out beings straight out of myth. At least, those in office. A fair amount of citizens actually support the Cultural Exchange, but simply don't have the time or desire to commit more."

"And are you one of those 'disappointingly few'?"

"You of all people should know that by now," she said, frowning. "I am the _last_ person you should be complaining to about this."

"Then how the fuck did Preya just slip through the cracks? Are you really so overworked that you just _forget_ about one of the more dangerous species in the area? Because it seems to me that you're neglecting some pretty fucking important things here!" I was getting riled up again. Calm down…

Smith narrowed her eyes at me and took a deep breath. She stood up and walked around her desk so that she was right in front of me.

"You don't know my full story, so I won't kick you out for that," Smith muttered lowly, sending chills down my spine, "I take the safety of liminals _very_ seriously, and it aggravates me on a deeply personal level that I wasn't able to stop Preya or Kii's situations before they got worse. I have a better hold on my emotions than you do, it seems, so maybe you don't see it, but I _care_."

She sighed. "Which was apparently bad for me. To answer your question as to why I'm so bad at my job, I proved myself to be quite competent early in my career as a taskforce leader, so the higher-ups decided to saddle me with more and more responsibilities as time went on. They failed to understand that running combat units wasn't quite the same as managing an entire branch of the Cultural Exchange, though."

"So you were too good at your job for your own good?" I hazarded.

"Yup. And now they ignore my pleas for more assistance, either because there simply aren't enough people or they don't give a damn."

"Then… can't you step down? Or just go back to your old job, since you were so much better at it?"

"Out of the question," she replied instantly, "For as difficult a job as it is, there's no one I trust to handle this much responsibility that also cares about liminals as much as I do. I'd be abandoning them."

Smith, the chronic procrastinator, refusing to leave her post? I knew she cared at least a little about her job, but this was something else entirely. She was barely recognizable from the Smith I saw on a daily basis. She was too deathly serious for that. Maybe what I'd said really gotten to her?

But as I looked at her, seeing the woman before me speak with more determination and sincerity than I'd ever heard from her before, I realized that wasn't quite true. This part of her had always existed, or at least it had before I'd met her. What I'd said only brought it closer to the surface.

Which made me feel like an ass for screaming at her so much, though I still had my issues with her. I was now a hell of a lot more curious as to what her "full story" was.

"Why do you care so much?" I found myself asking, "I mean… I'm glad you do, but… where is this coming from?"

Smith's shoulders sagged, and for a moment she looked ten years older. It made me regret asking.

"Juyo… before this conversation goes any further, I need to know something first." Smith finally said. "I would like to trust you, which frankly is the only reason you're not flat on your ass right now, but I need to know if you expect me tell you something that I only tell a select few."

"Sure," I sighed. She'd answered most of my questions so far, so I supposed that was fair.

"Did you know about Rachnera and Kii beforehand?"

I opened my mouth to resp-

Wait.

What.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Did you know about Rachnera and Kii beforehand?" Smith repeated.

Uh.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, desperately stalling.

"Because you asked earlier about rather specific scenarios that sound suspiciously similar to what happened with those two," Smith explained, regarding me coolly. "And you also displayed an odd amount of confidence regarding those events when they occurred. When it comes down to it, you've handled most things regarding liminals pretty well, considering that supposedly there are none where you come from."

"Ah," I breathed, scratching the back of my head, "When you put it like that… I can see why you would think that."

Well, shit.

"Which leads me to believe that you know _something_ , or at least more than you seem to," Smith pressed, "Your behavior thus far has been exemplary, and frankly anyone that gets as furious as you did over Preya's situation is a good person, in my opinion, which is why I don't think you've had any direct hand in what's been going on. But still… it is rather suspicious."

What do I do here? Tell her the whole truth that she's a fictional character I come from, along with everything and everyone in this dimension? Would she even buy that? And if she did, how would she take that? She could charge me for withholding information, or keep me from the Kurusu house entirely if she wanted. Maybe I hadn't done _enough_ to help Rachnera and Kii, and she'd see that as reason enough to toss me in a cell and throw away the key.

Christ, I wanted today to just end already.

"I… yeah, I suppose it is," I admitted, licking my dry lips, "That's… not an easy question for me to answer."

"Well, neither is your question for me," Smith told me, leaning against her desk, "Call it equivalent exchange."

For some reason, the phrase made me snort, despite it all.

"Yeah, I suppose it." My smile quickly faded. I guess… "Smith, could you please not tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you? I'm not really ready for them to know yet."

Smith hummed. "That's funny, because I was gonna say the same thing regarding my answer to you. Very well, let's hear it."

Not quite an answer, but whatever. I was dragging this out as is. I took a deep breath.

"I did know about them beforehand," I revealed, shifting in my seat uncomfortably, "The only reason I didn't outright tell you about them was because I felt like you'd doubt me or lock me away for being a lunatic."

"I see," Smith said slowly, "And how did you know?"

"Because… I saw it happen. And read it, too, I guess," I answered, suddenly finding my hands incredibly interesting, "See…"

"Hold on," Smith interrupted, "Does this have to do with the Far Side at all?"

I blinked.

"Um… maybe?" I sort of replied, unsure, "I mean, I've been suspecting that was how I got here in the first place, but-"

"So that was why you asked if I knew about it earlier," Smith murmured, raising a finger to her chin. She nodded firmly, then looked me in the eyes. "We should postpone the rest of your answer until later. There's something I need to check out first."

Wait, what? The hell was going on?

"Uh, okay." I gulped, wondering just what that all could mean. "Are… are you sure?"

"Very," Smith answered instantly. "But I appreciate that you were willing to tell me that much."

To be honest, I didn't feel like I was talking to Smith anymore. Was this the real her, behind all the snark and laziness? Or was this some other mask that I'd just never seen before?

Smith sighed. "I won't give you the full story now, but I'll give you a little for now since you gave me a little. Does the name 'Katsuragi' mean anything to you?"

It was the last name of a major character from one of my favorite shows of all time, but I seriously doubted that was who she was referring to. I shook my head.

"I suppose you wouldn't. In one of the binders I gave you after you asked for more information about this world, there should be a section about a 'Katsumi Katsuragi'." Smith sounded so distant right then, as if she were recollecting something from long ago, "Read it. When you do… we'll talk some more."

"Will do," I said with a nod.

"Good," Smith breathed, standing back up and dusting off her suit, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go deal with a certain dryad."

"Can I come?" I asked without thinking twice, "Kii shouldn't be the one punished, it should be-"

Smith raised a hand to interrupt me. "Trust me, I know who the real culprits are," she assured me, favoring me with a sardonic smile, " _This_ part of my job I'm pretty good at."

"Right," I laughed half-heartedly, "Look, I…"

"You were right to be mad," Smith said, offering me a hand, "And I'm trying. I know better than anyone in the world than I'm not the best fit for the job, but for now, you're stuck with me. The Cultural Exchange can change, but only if someone does something to change it in the first place. All I know is that someone isn't me. All I'm good for is taking out bad guys."

I looked up at her and found that I was smiling. I didn't have any more energy to waste on being pissed at Smith. She obviously wasn't the problem. So I took her hand.

"I dunno, maybe you're good for a little more than that," I replied as she lifted me up.


	45. Follow Up

"So do you guys have any leads on who might've left those nutrients lying around?" I asked Smith as we walked down the hallway.

"Unfortunately, whoever it was wasn't polite enough to leave behind a note," Smith sighed, "Not to mention Doppel made all of it damn near disappear once she found it."

"Disappear?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, "The hell does that mean?"

Smith shrugged. "I've learned not to ask questions on most things Doppel-related. She tried to explain to me one time how she could change her mass on a whim, and my nose started bleeding." We paused at a reinforced door, and she typed in the passcode before the bulky door slowly slid open, allowing us to proceed. "The weird thing was that she was speaking in plain old Japanese, but I guess that's shapeshifters for you."

"Uh huh." Well, that was mildly terrifying. "Did she at least explain _why_ she made the evidence disappear?"

"Not really, no," Smith replied, sounding disappointed, "She said it was 'for the best', whatever that means. She's damn lucky she's so useful, otherwise that kind of shit wouldn't fly."

More and more questions. I knew the nutrients weren't exactly _safe_ , but what about them would make Doppel of all people act that way? Perhaps there was more to them than just amplifying rage in liminals… unfortunately, I'd never get a straight answer out of Doppel, so I'd probably never know for sure.

"So all we have to go on are the nutrients that were extracted from Kii," I said.

"Yup. There're also people searching the forest for any other traces that might've been left. Maybe Kii knows something as well. If she cooperates, that is."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Juyo-kun," Smith started, glancing at me, "Would _you_ be willing to divulge everything you know to a bunch of people that just rather violently 'pacified' you?"

Right, duh.

"Well… you might have a point," I conceded, "Hopefully she can understand that it was for the best, though."

"This is the part where I reference some cliché about good intentions and hell, right?" Smith good-naturedly shot back with an eye roll. "Don't worry, we're not going to grill her too badly about this. It's her call what she wants to do, since she's ultimately the real victim here."

The conversation ended there as we finally reached the room holding Kii, where two members of MON stood on-guard. Zombina and Tio waved at us as we approached.

"Nice to see ya among the living," Zombina greeted, playfully wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me close, "Had us worried there."

"Some more than most," Smith snorted.

"Shutty," Zombina growled.

Tio giggled. "Bina-chan insisted on carrying you all the way to hospital herself!"

"Now hold a fuckin'-!"

"How's our guest doing?" Smith asked, stopping Zombina mid-tirade. The zombie commander cleared her throat, but not before shooting a glare the ogre's way. Tio bore it with a smile.

"She's calmed down a bit now all that nasty shit's out of her system," Zombina answered, looking at the door, "Mana-chan's in there with her just to keep watch, but I doubt she'll pull anything. We're too far in the city for her to try and escape."

Smith nodded. "Very well. Juyo-kun and I are gonna have a little chat with her now. The danger is more or less past us, so you two are off the hook."

"Yay! C'mon, Bina-chan, there's this _adorable_ little bakery that just opened down the street that I wanna try!" Tio said, her heavy boots stomping against the concrete floor as she walked off.

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" Zombina called after her before turning to face me. She looked me over with heterochromatic eyes. "You still plan on seeing the crazy dragonewt, don't you?"

"That's a pretty safe assumption," I admitted, "I'll be out like a fucking light once that's done, though."

"Of course you are," Zombina sighed, letting go of me and folding her arms, "I'll be there in case your ass needs savin' again."

I smiled wearily. "I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky it's an ass worth saving," Zombina replied as she walked away. "Just holla whenever."

"Sounds gucci," I said, watching her go.

"If you're quite done, you and I have a dryad to speak with," Smith interjected, jerking her thumb at the door.

"Yeah, yeah."

Smith knocked a couple of times before swinging the door open. We were welcomed by an overwhelmingly bland, small white room with little but a table and two chairs for decoration. Kii, now in a much more petite form than when I saw her last, sat uncomfortably in one of the chairs, wrapped in a safety blanket and looking incredibly lost. Manako, who had been standing by the door, squeaked and sprung at attention when we stepped in.

"Hello, Boss!" she half-yelped, going rigid. When her eye rested on me, her lips quivered and hastily looked away. "Um, J-Janai-san, I, um…"

"Hey, Manako. Something wrong?" I asked, tilting my head.

She took a deep breath and then bowed so suddenly that I was worried she'd snapped her spinal cord.

"I'm so, so sorry for letting all those bad things happen to you!" Manako shouted, tears dripping down from her face, "I w-w-was supposed to p-protect you and I failed and I'm sorry I'm worthless and, and, and…"

"Hey now," I interrupted, walking up to her and grabbing her by the shoulders, "It's not your fault, okay? No way you could've known what was gonna happen."

"Still…" Manako sniffled, "I… heard a crash, and, and I saw you flying away, and I had a clear shot, but…"

"But if you did, then both Preya and I probably wouldn't have survived the fall," I finished for her, "Like I said, not your fault. At all."

Manako wiped at her face, frowning and clearly not believing me. "But I didn't do my _job_ …"

"Sure you did," I assured her, trying my best to sound nonchalant, "You were the reason everyone survived today, after all. Not many people could've made any of those shots you pulled off, and in a nonlethal way to boot!"

"I… I guess…"

In case it hadn't been clear, Manako was easily one of the most insecure out of any of the people I've met since coming to this world. While I certainly didn't think I was responsible for her, I had been starting to feel bad that I hadn't been going out of way as much to be more of a friend to her. Papi had been getting pretty friendly with her during the day of Smash, so that was a step in the right direction, at least.

"So don't worry about it, aight?" I said, patting her shoulder and looking her straight in the eye.

Manako kept my gaze for a bit longer than was generally considered acceptable, but I knew she was testing me, so it was whatever. It was hardly something worth stressing over. Eventually, she let out a deep breath and nodded jerkily, though she said nothing. Good enough.

"Gucci." Leaving her, I turned to face Kii. "So. Uh. Hey."

Smooth transition there, buddy.

Smith must've thought the same thing, because she rolled her eyes as she stepped forward. "So you're Kii, yes?"

The dryad in question regarded us blankly, her lips pressed into a thin line, but nodded.

"Well, let me just start off with saying that you won't be punished at all for what happened," Smith continued, taking a seat across from her. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions. If not, we can just skip all that and send you wherever you want to go."

Kii was quiet for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "I don't know who polluted me or the forest, if that's what you're going to ask," she replied, looking away. I was a little surprised; if I remembered correctly, she typically sounded more childish when she was small like this. Perhaps it was the circumstance behind her change this time around that made her act more mature.

Smith nodded, taking it in stride despite the disappointing answer. "That's fine," she assured her, "Then I suppose I have only one real question: what do you want to do now? We can return you to the forest if you'd like, since we've already begun clearing out the pollution and take steps to make sure it never happens again. We can also return you to your homeland."

Kii folded her slight, branch-like arms, humming as she considered her options. Her movements were sluggish, and if I looked closely I could tell her shoulders were trembling slightly. She was putting on a good front, but it was obvious today had taken its toll on her. I could sympathize.

Eventually, she looked at me. ""You said you were Papi's brother?" Kii asked, disbelief evident in her tone.

"That I am," I answered with a nod, "Do you want to see her?"

"Yes. After that… I don't know," Kii said, shifting in her seat and pulling the blanket closer around her.

"I'm okay with that. Is that fine, Smith?"

"Of course," Smith replied with a shrug. "So long as you," she looked at Kii, "Figure out where you want to be after. I'd like to make arrangements as soon as possible, but we'll abide by whatever decision you make."

"Hm," Kii hummed, regarding me wearily, "I don't want to be alone with a human," she stated bluntly.

I suppose I should've been offended, but I knew where she was coming from.

"That's fine," I responded, "We have to wait for Cerea, a centaur that lives with me and Papi, anyway, so that shouldn't be an issue."

Kii nodded stiffly, but otherwise said nothing. She was still looking at me oddly, suggesting there was more she wanted to say, but for some reason she was keeping it to herself. I had the feeling she and I were going to be talking a bit more before the day was over.

I'd already accepted that today was going to likely be the longest in my life in a long time, so whatever. Between Preya, Kii's rampage, Smith, Manako, and Draco, what was one more exhausting conversation thrown on the pile?


	46. Birds of a Feather

Whatever it was Cerea had to do, it was taking a while, so Kii and I were sitting outside the Cultural Exchange building waiting for her. Kii seemed happy just to be back in the sunlight, soaking up the rays as her leaves spread out to catch as much as possible. I took the time to rest my head against the wall, closing my eyes in the shade. Maybe I should've been more on guard, if only to keep her from running off, but it wasn't like there was much I could do to stop her if she wanted to.

So the two of us sat in silence, until Kii's soft voice broke it.

"Human…," she started. One of my eyes slowly cracked open. "Why are you not angry or frightened by me?"

"Too tired to feel much of anything," I responded honestly, lightly shrugging a shoulder. I sighed. "'Sides, wasn't your fault."

"You and the human woman kept saying that," Kii continued, sounding doubtful, "But I _wanted_ to kill you, more than _anything_. I would have, too, if it weren't for your allies."

And their little dog, too, no doubt. I wondered if I was the dog among that group. My mind wanders to weird places when I'm exhausted.

"Mm," I grunted, straightening up, "Yeah, maybe. Your dislike of humans is hardly unjustified. Hell, _I'm_ pissed at humans, and I wasn't the one caged up and poisoned by them… I could've sworn I had a point I was building up to, but I can't for the life of me remember what that was. I'm not mad at you, you had a bad day, we both understand that, I'm real fucking tired, and that's that."

Not as eloquent as it could've been, but I was operating at probably thirty percent right now. At least I tried.

Kii clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer. "That doesn't explain why you willingly let yourself be captured by me," she stated.

"It was kinda stupid of me," I admitted, "But I guess I was just trusting Papi's judgment. She doesn't befriend bad people."

"Hm." Kii sighed and rested her chin on a gnarled open palm. "You're odd."

I snorted, slouching back against the wall. "No shit. So is everyone else I've met."

"… Was that an insult, human?" Kii asked, giving me a dark glance.

"I've only known him briefly, dryad," a proud voice said from above, "But I can safely say he's more foolhardy than mean-spirited."

I looked up to see a familiar, if surprising, figure perched on top of a streetlamp, standing tall and gazing at us dispassionately.

"Hey, Preya," I greeted, staring wide-eyed at the dark-skinned raptor in disbelief, "I thought you'd be long gone by now."

"I thought the same," she said, standing up to her full height in some measure of a noble posture, "But I was curious to see how you fared, if only because I played a part in what most would consider suicide."

Well, color me even more surprised.

I nodded. "Gotcha. Oh, by the way, Preya, this is Kii. Kii, Preya."

The two major sources of why today had been so stressful for me gave each other curt nods.

"You were the one that attacked us earlier, yes?" Preya asked, regarding her wearily, "It seems that you've… lost? Or perhaps recovered?"

"I'm no longer polluted, if that's what you're getting at," Kii responded, folding her arms, "Your human friends saw to that."

"Humans aren't my friends," Preya hastily corrected, before looking at me. I couldn't but feel like she was challenging me to protest her words.

"Well, it's not like we gave either of you much reason to think that," I sighed, "But we're not all bad. How does the saying go? 'There's no such thing as a bad species, only bad people'?"

Okay, I totally lifted that from somewhere else, I'll admit. Didn't make it any less true.

"Indeed," Preya slowly nodded, "Which is why I've decided to reapply for the Cultural Exchange Program."

Huh. Now _that_ was surprising.

"Really? What made you decide that?" I asked.

"Observation. And curiosity." The raptor let go of the streetlamp and gracefully landed on the street. I noted the deep imprint her talons had left on the metal pole, but decided not to comment on it. "Your actions today were… foolhardy, but also respectable. I'd never encountered a human willing to endanger themselves for a liminal before."

"Yeah, well." I felt myself blushing a little from embarrassment. Ugh. "Just wanted to help is all."

Kii stared at the two of us, silent.

"Whatever the reason, I wish to see if there are more humans like you," Preya pressed, talons scraping against the concrete as she walked up to the Cultural Exchange building. "However, should there be a repeat of before," Her eyes glinted dangerously, "I will not allow myself to suffer such indignity again."

Before I could say anything, Kii spoke up . "You would trust them again?" Kii asked, clearly baffled, "They hurt you, too… I can tell. So why? Humans only ruin what they touch."

Preya went quiet for a while, considering her answer. Eventually, she turned to face the dryad directly, raising her great, sharp wings up to their full and considerable length.

"Because I am a raptor, little leafling," Preya declared, "And I will not allow fear of danger dissuade my curiosity. As a harpy, that is unacceptable. We fly wherever we choose."

Folding her wings, her expression grew lighter. "I hope you may stick around, as well," Preya admitted, turning away perhaps a little too sharply, "You are too cute to waste away in a grove where none but the trees may see you."

… Hah.

Kii blinked at her, even more confused now. "What?"

Preya kept walking, very deliberately ignoring Kii now. "Counselor, I would still meet with you at a later date. I'm sure we'd have much to discuss, depending on who my new host would be."

I smiled up at her. "Yeah, I'm sure we would. Good luck, Preya. Stay in touch."

After a stiff nod, she strode inside, leaving me and Kii alone again.

"Carnivores are odd," Kii decided, before huffing and returning to her sunbathing.

I snorted at that, but otherwise stayed quiet. There really wasn't much else for me to say at that point.

Thankfully, Cerea was out soon after that. After introductions had been made, the centaur warned Kii that she'd be keeping a close eye on her. I could tell Kii was about to dismiss her, up until she noticed the MON logo now proudly displayed on Cerea's shoulder, at which point she paled up a bit and quickly nodded. I wasn't sure if Cerea actually meant to intimidate the dryad or was just giving her a fair warning. Knowing Cerea, it was probably a little of both.

The walk back was suitably awkward and silent, but whatever. It was preferable to the outright hostility of before. Then, finally, we were home.

"We're back!" I announced to the house as the three of us stepped. Kii stared wide-eyed as she took everything in.

"Welcome back!" came the chorused reply from the living room.

"Hey, Papi!" I shouted out, "I brought a surprise for you!"

"Really?!" The harpy sprinted toward us, a blue feathery ball of energy, "What'd you get, what'd you get…" Papi gasped when she saw the leaf-haired girl at my side. Then a wide grin crossed her youthful face even as tears started to flow from her amber eyes. "KIIIIIIII!"

"Pa-PI!" Kii yelped, suddenly being tackle-hugged by Papi. For the first time since I'd met her, she allowed herself to have a genuine, full smile. "I… I missed you."

"I'm so, so, so sorry I forgot to visit you, Kii!" Papi bawled as she clutched her friend tighter and tighter, "I got in the Collateral Change and met Boss and Big Brother and Suu and lots and lots of stuff happened and-!"

"It's okay," Kii cooed, even as she began to cry, emotions finally catching up with her, "It's okay…"

Feeling like I was intruding, I backed off with a content smile, leaving the two friends to their reunion. Cerea helped me walk into the living room, where everyone else was waiting. I thanked her after she guided me to a chair, and I let out a long sigh as I sunk into the cushions.

That's _much_ better.

"How was your meeting with Smith-dono?" Mero asked, wheeling over to me with Suu in tow. The slime girl placed herself behind me and wrapped her arm around my neck, resting her chin on my head.

Memories of what we'd said to each other came rushing back. It definitely hadn't been what I'd expected.

"It was… eye-opening, for sure," I answered, paying faint attention to a tune that Suu was humming. It sounded awfully familiar, like something from back home. "She and I needed to make some things clear to each other, but I think it all worked out for the best."

Namely, that she and I might be working more closely to change the Cultural Exchange. Time would tell how well that worked out, though.

Whatever Mero's response might've been at that point was interrupted by Papi and Kii strutting into the living room.

"Hey, everyone!" Papi shouted, "Meet my friend, Kii!"

I held back as the other members of the house rushed to greet the new dryad. Cerea was, too, and I could tell from the conflicted look on her face that she was having a similar internal debate as me: whether or not we should tell them all that it was Kii who had been the one who'd almost killed me. As much as I wanted to let the full truth out right then… well, Papi looked so happy. Kii did, too, if a bit overwhelmed by so many kind faces. She was noticeably awkward around Kurusu, who was already going above and beyond to ensure she was comfortable.

I exchanged a look from Cerea, and she shook her head. I nodded and kept quiet. Another time, then.

"Did she play a role in your current condition?" asked a sweet, but low voice beside me.

Heh, I guess if anyone was going to pick up on it, it would be her.

"Yeah, she did," I answered Rachnera, figuring there was little point in denying it to someone as sharp as her. "But it was just a big misunderstanding, so it's no biggie."

"Hm," Rachnera hummed, stroking her chin, "Once again, you seem a bit too nonplussed about rather extreme things happening to you."

"Maybe," I admitted. Ugh, I was seriously too tired for word games with her. "Never thought it was something worth overanalyzing, though."

"Of course," she replied with a slight smirk, "That wouldn't seem like you at all."

"… I can't tell if that was a jab or not," I grunted, shifting in my seat to get more cozy. "But whatever. You mind letting me rest a little? I still got more shit to do later today, and I'd like to be at least somewhat functional."

Three eyebrows quirked up at me in surprise. "So you still plan on meeting Miia's stalker?" Rachnera asked, before shaking her head. "You're more overworked than Honey over there."

"I gue - Wait, 'Honey'?!"

But by then, Rachnera was already skittering off to join the rest. I regarded her retreating form, wondering just what the hell's been going on at home while I was elsewhere, before groaning and palming my face.

Damn it, Kurusu.


	47. Wear and Tear

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I wolfed down my third serving and was still going strong. Even Papi, who typically ate at least twice her body weight, was starting to look at me curiously.

"Heh… I guess you worked up an appetite today," Kurusu chuckled good-naturedly as I slapped another scoop of rice on my plate.

"Mmf," I grunted as I swallowed, "You think?"

"Well, today _has_ been rather eventful for you," Cerea noted stiffly, shooting a totally-non-accusatory glance at Kii, who'd been convinced to at least stay for dinner tonight. The petite dryad pretended not to notice as she ate an apple. "It is quite remarkable you are well enough to join us at all."

"Ya," I responded distractedly, "And I even got an edgy scar from the ordeal, so I can be all brooding and stuff later on about it if I wanted."

"Oh, how sublime! I can picture it even now," Mero gushed, pressing her webbed fingers to her cheeks, "Even while brutally defaced in the line of duty, the stalwart counselor has his heart filled with angst and turmoil as he's torn between risking his life and striving to save poor liminals in need!"

"I think I may barf," Rachnera muttered dryly.

I snorted. "Maybe 'brutally defaced' is a bit of a stretch… but otherwise, yeah, totally."

Mero might have exaggerated it a bit, but what she'd said wasn't _terribly_ far from the truth. At the very least, I was going to be a hell of a lot more cautious when dealing with some of the more traditionally violent liminal species.

Though if I was being completely honest with myself… today had pushed me further than probably any day I'd had before, and I was putting on a bit of a brave face for my, and everyone else's, sake. So long as I acted like I was totally okay, I would be, until I was done with Draco and finally be alone to deal with it. If I were back home, it would have been an easy matter of just texting or calling my best friend to rant about whatever happened that day. He'd always listen to whatever I said, just like I would and did for him, and easily help put it all in perspective and find a way for me to sleep soundly.

Obviously, that wasn't the case anymore. As close as I'd become to certain people in this world, there was still no one quite on the level of the friends and family I'd known for most of my life. Now that I thought about it… No. Not now. I can do that later, when I don't have more to deal with today.

 _Ding-dong!_

My stomach lurched. Hold on, it was only six! What the hell was Draco thinking?!

"I'll get it," I hurriedly offered as I stood up, banging my knee against the table leg in my haste. I winced, but didn't vocalize how much that really fucking hurt. "I think it's for me."

Kurusu was already standing up as well and waving me off. "Please, let me. I should probably answer, anyway," he assured with an easy smile.

I relented, if only because I remembered that it was most likely Zombina showing up to discuss our plan for Draco. It also helped Kurusu's case that I was currently quite a bit more sluggish than he was. As he left to answer the door, Mero, Miia, and Cerea looked at me curiously. Papi, Suu, Rachnera, and Kii just kept eating, although the latter did seem a little surprised as well.

"Were you expecting someone?" Mero asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I got an errand that needs to get done tonight. I'll be out for a little bit."

"You're seriously doing _more_ today?!" Miia looked at me, utterly dumbfounded. "What's so important that you can't put it off until tomorrow?"

"I must agree with Miia in this case," Cerea added, giving me a stern look. "Juyo, you are pushing yourself too far."

"Maybe…" I admitted, a touch surprised and caught off-guard by how vehement they sounded, "But it's something I can't back out of."

"Maybe you should phrase that a little less ominously, Counselor-san," Rachnera commented as she bit into some beef.

I shot her an annoyed glance. Guess I was a fool for thinking she'd back me up simply because she was the only one at the table who actually knew what I was up to. Well, whatever. I would tell them all _after_ I tried talking to Draco first. Otherwise they'd never let me go, and then Draco would lose what little trust she had in me, therefore ruining my chances of resolving this stalker business peacefully.

Once that was done, I could _finally_ be done with today.

"It's not that bad," I corrected her, before digging into my food with renewed gusto. "Just some more counselor stuff that I need to handle before the day is out."

"'Counselor stuff', huh? Is that what we're calling it now?" asked a gruff voice from behind me.

"Oh, Zombina-san!" Cerea's eyes widened and she hurriedly rose from her seat, almost knocking over the table in the process before giving her a crisp salute. "Welcome!"

Zombina snorted. "At ease there, rookie. We're not on-duty, and even then you don't need to be that formal unless we're around the higher-ups."

"Yes, ma'am!" Cerea lowered the salute, but still stood at attention.

"Excuse me…" Mero piped up, her blue eyes darting between me and Zombina, "But if it's not 'counselor stuff', then what is it?"

"Yeah, Zombina," I asked, leaning back to look at her upside-down, "What else would you call it?"

"A date, duh," she responded with a smirk.

…

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

Damn it, Zombina.

As Miia and Cerea bombarded me with questions faster than I could keep up with, Rachnera was busy laughing her arthropod ass off. Kurusu chuckled and patted my back while Papi, Suu, and Kii looked onward wondering why there was suddenly so much shouting going on. Mero just… kept staring right through me. It was actually really off-putting and frankly kind of worrying.

"It's _not_ a da-," I caught myself when I thought about it. Going out, alone, with a girl to a most-likely secluded location… damn it. "Fuck," I groaned, palming my face. "Why did you do this to me?"

"'Cause it's funny," Zombina answered, resting an elbow on my head and leaning forward, "And I still think it's a bad idea," she said much quieter.

"Hm," I grunted, ignoring the heat rushing to my face from her increased proximity. "Look, guys, can we please talk about this later? I'll explain everything when I get home, I swear."

"Well… I guess so," Miia conceded, before smiling cutely and giggling. "But I expect you to keep that promise, Romance Master!"

"Just don't be out too late, all right?" Kurusu put in, already beginning to gather empty dishes. "You're tired enough as is."

"Thanks, mom," I answered dryly, rising to help him out.

Once everything was put in the dishwasher, I left with Zombina out to the foyer. Papi and Suu were preoccupied playing with Kii, and everyone else was hanging out in the living room now, so there was that to be thankful for, at least. Although I was _really_ not liking how Mero kept looking in my direction. I should probably talk to her as soon as possible to clear the air.

"Okay, now that that's dealt with," Zombina started, hands on her hips as she turned around to face me, "Are you _sure_ you want to go through with this? 'Cause I can kick that dragonewt's ass and get this all settled real quick for ya."

"For the billionth time, yes," I answered, feeling exhausted from the question alone, "I'm not backing down on this."

Zombina regarded me for a while, giving me an uncharacteristic frown. Eventually, she let out a deep sigh and folded her arms.

"Fine," she said, heterochromatic eyes boring into me, "But you and I are gonna have a talk after, got it? I got a lot I wanna say right now, but this ain't the time for it."

"… Should I be worried?" I asked hesitantly.

Zombina's expression did a 180, flipping from serious to flirtatious in a second. With a wink, she smiled and wrapped an arm around my neck. "Depends on how this goes, I suppose," she answered in the most unhelpful way possible.

Wonderful. My bed was looking more and more attractive as the night went on.

"Kay," I muttered, losing the desire to even banter back for now, "Anyway, what's the plan here? You just gonna tail us and keep your distance?"

Zombina nodded, though she didn't let go of me. "Yeah, dragonewts don't have the strongest noses as far as liminals are concerned, so I'll be able to be close enough in case things get hairy for ya. If something comes up, just shout the codeword and I'll come running."

"And what's the codeword?"

"'Braaaaaaaaaaaaaains'," she answered with a smirk.

Despite the lame joke, I couldn't help but snort. "Wouldn't that be in poor taste?" I asked jokingly.

"I promise you won't hurt my delicate sensibilities," Zombina responded, pulling away. "I should probably get in position now. See ya on the other side, aight?" As she said that, she smacked me on the ass and then walked out.

…

I'm so fucking tired.

Well, I better chipper up real fast. Draco would be here any minute, and I needed to be on my A game. Somehow. When did my life become so manic?


	48. To Placate a Dragonewt

"Hey," a familiar, deep voice said by way of greeting, "You actually made good on your promise."

Against all logic and reason, but yeah, I did. Not wanting to risk a potential encounter between Draco and the rest of the household, I decided to just wait outside then for her to ring the doorbell. Soon enough, her tall and lean form appeared down the road, ominously and slowly walking toward me while garbed in her usual conspicuous trench-coat.

"Sure did," I sighed, hands in my pockets as I faced her.

Draco looked me over with a critical eye before scowling.

"You look like hell, human," she noted with obvious disdain.

My eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, well, today's been a long one, and I'd like it to end sooner than later," I responded, doing my best to suppress my heated tone but probably failing. "Where do you wanna go to talk?"

"Let's go to the river," Draco answered, already walking off without looking back at me, "There shouldn't be people around there."

"Kay," I grunted as I followed her.

The walk was short and silent, but unlike when I was with Cerea earlier today, this time it was tense and awkward. Draco kept shooting a glance back at me now and then, as if to make sure I wasn't going to run off. That thought was pretty ridiculous, considering I was too exhausted to run for long and I severely doubted my ability to outrun a dragonewt even if I was well-rested.

We finally reached the river. Draco stopped by the bridge, pausing to look around the area for anyone that might be out and about. In the meantime, I headed straight for the riverbank and plopped down in the grass right at its shore. I let out a long and content sigh as my legs silently thanked me for letting them rest. I leaned back, holding myself up with my arms and staring up at the moon.

Huh, it was almost getting full again. Probably another day or two. Had I really been here for almost a whole month? It'd felt much longer…

"So," Draco started, stepping up by me but keeping her distance, "… About Miia."

Let's see what happens, huh?

"How did you meet her?" I asked tiredly, still staring up at the pale orb in the sky.

An odd sound came from Draco at the question, something between a choke and squeak. Coming from the prideful dragonewt, it took all of my willpower not to laugh at that.

"W-Why does that matter?!" Draco stuttered, clearly caught off-guard. After a brief look, I could even see her blushing ever so slightly under the moonlight. Funny how the mere memory of it caused such a reaction. "What could that possibly-"

"Just curious," I answered with a shrug, "It might be helpful."

"I thought I was the one supposed to be asking questions," Draco muttered dangerously.

I rolled my eyes, frankly too tired to give a fuck. "Calm down, okay? I'm trying to make conversation. Ya know, get the ball rolling."

"Hm." Draco folded her arms and glared at me for a few moments. Finally, she huffed and looked away to hide her face. "It was… when I was waiting at the Exchange for the coordinator to set things up with my host family. The trip to this land from my home had been long and aggravatingly dull, so I was beginning to regret my decision to see what all the excitement about humans was about. Then… ah…"

She cleared her throat and stubbornly refused to look in my direction.

"I… saw her," Draco breathed, "She looked so nervous when she passed me, but she looked my way briefly and… maybe she saw how unhappy I looked, because she gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen."

Draco's arms fell to her sides and she stopped looking away from me so I could see her face. Her purple slit eyes were wistful, and for the first time her harsh features seemed peaceful.

"'Are you excited as I am!?' she asked me with that beautiful smile of hers," Draco continued, "And then she had to go. Right then, all I wanted to tell her was that I was, if only see to that smile again." Her tail fidgeted, twitching behind her anxiously. "I've never felt that way before," she admitted, "And I want to feel that way again."

Oh my. That was… a bit more than I expected. I'd thought it was almost entirely just a matter of lust, considering her actions in canon, but it looked like I was mistaken. Maybe since she wasn't used to being attracted to someone this intensely, she simply didn't know how to express it? I suppose that would work… or Draco was just an impulsive and temperamental person in stressful situations. Either worked, I supposed.

Either way, this was getting more and more problematic. As sweet as the crush might seem, there was still the issue of Miia being head over heels in love with Kurusu and clearly absolutely zero interest in anyone else. So how the hell was I supposed to make that clear to Draco without being a dick about it?

"I… see," I said, nodding while desperately trying to figure out how to go about this, "That definitely seems like something Miia would do."

"So you know her really well, then?!" Draco asked excitedly, stepping closer to me, "I demand you tell me everything you know about her!"

Christ, I hated dealing with people like this. Especially when I didn't have the energy for it.

"Draco… I can tell you all you want, but what good would it do?" I asked, hoping she'd hear me out, "What do you even _intend_ to do? Because it looks to me like you got a crush, or you just _really_ want to be Miia's friend. Which is it?"

She took a sharp breath through her nose, and I could've sworn I saw steam hissing out from them. "I have no reason to answer you," Draco shot back, "I already answered one of your questions, so you must do the same for me."

"Fine then." Fuck it. "I'll tell you something about Miia: she doesn't like people that have awful attitudes with people they just met. Sound familiar?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Why you…"

"I'm not being cheeky, alright?" I continued before she got any closer. "Honestly, Miia's a sweet girl," If a little catty from time to time, "And likes people who are the same. I've never seen her happier than when she was with someone who was genuinely kind and caring."

Especially when that someone was her Darling. But saying that right now wouldn't be the wisest decision.

"Hmm," Draco hummed, stroking her chin and gazing into the river, "Miia likes nice people, then?"

Duh. "Yup."

She nodded. "Very well, then. I can do that!" she declared, smacking the bottom of her fist on an open palm.

I looked at her blandly. "She'll know if you're just acting nice, you know," I told her. Actually, Miia would probably actually be fooled, for at least a little bit, anyway. Jury was out on how long it would take, though. "If you're not yourself, then what's the point?"

Draco rounded on me. "But you just said she likes nice people!"

"Yeah, I did. Look…" All right, c'mon, the sooner I think of some kind of solution, the sooner I can go the fuck to sleep. "Miia's my friend, and ultimately I'll go along with whatever she decides so long as it isn't actually going to hurt her. Why don't you just… hang out with her for a little bit? Nothing big; just a casual thing, probably chilling at the house or while we're out at the park or something. Chat with her, be yourself, hang with me and her other friends around so we all get to know each other better. Honestly, that's your best chance at getting closer to her."

Obviously, another perk of that was that others would be around should things get a little nasty. And even though I severely doubted Miia would suddenly up and decided to pick Draco over Kurusu, there was a chance that they could be friends of a sort, which wouldn't be too bad so long as Draco learns boundaries. I also had every intention of telling Miia about Draco's situation beforehand, so that she could make a more informed decision should the time come. Miia had the right to decide for herself what she wanted, of course.

Draco was silent for a while, mulling my words. Finally, she stared intensely at me.

"Is that true?" she asked, "Is that what truly will bring me… closer to Miia?"

Maybe not in the way she wanted, but I prayed that she would be happy with what she got. Unfortunately, she wouldn't have much of a say on the matter. This should be obvious, but you can't force someone to like you.

I simply nodded in response. Draco let out a grunt and turned away.

"Very well, human. I will do as you suggest. When should this 'hang out' happen?"

"I'll figure it out," I answered, stifling a yawn. "I'm gonna be busy the next few days, so I'll get back to you after that." All lies, but I was determined to ensure that the near future was going to be as chill as possible for me. "I'll just get your host's number through the C.E. registry and call you through that."

"It better be soon," Draco growled, though with noticeably less vitriol than before. In fact, I could detect a hint of giddiness about her. "I… I would like to see her."

"You will," I assured her, leaning the rest of the way down into the grass. The ground was pleasantly cool. "I'll see you when I see you, Draco."

"Indeed. Until then, human."

I heard her footsteps fade away, until the only sounds were the light splashes of the river and faint chittering of nocturnal insects. Right then, it was the most soothing thing I'd ever heard. Staring straight up at the moon, I belatedly remembered that Zombina wanted to talk with me after I was done with Draco. Unfortunately, by that point I was already well and cozy, and my eyelids were fighting a losing battle to stay up.

Perhaps… a short nap… just to catch up…

Oh, who was I kidding. I'm out.


	49. Zombina Interlude: Ramblin' Gal

Of course he fell asleep.

Really, though, should I be surprised? Poor guy got tossed around like a ragdoll all day long and then some. Still, it would've been nice if he could stay conscious for at least a few more minutes, ya know?

"Up and at 'em," I sighed as I picked him up bridal style. Damn, he was light. And also still completely passed out, despite the movement. "Sheesh. Ya know, you really worried me today. Going all white knight and shit."

Seriously, who did that kind of shit? The guy got dragged around by a raptor, dropped into the woods and got a nasty scar from that (though it did look kinda cool, I'll admit), then just _let himself_ get caught by a 'roided-up, human-hating dryad that would give a frickin' gigantes a run for their money in the height department! And why? So he could maybe save a few random drivers! Normal people didn't do shit like that, _especially_ if you were just a human going up against a liminal!

Then again, maybe I wasn't the one that should be throwing the word 'normal' around like that. I lost that little privilege when my sister and I got bit twenty-one years ago. My life, or whatever you call it when you're undead, has just been one bit of insanity after another since then. And that wasn't even touching on Roanapur…

I looked down at the man sleeping in my arms, and... Ugh. I'm not an idiot, despite being short a few more brain cells than most. I know damn well that what I'm feeling right now is what most would call 'affection'. Probably attraction, too.

"Fuckin' hell," I groaned, shaking my head and glaring at the near-full moon above me. "Is this you doin' this to me, ya asshole?" The moon, as per frickin' usual, wasn't feeling chatty enough to reply. I would've flipped it off, but, ya know. Hands were full.

Ya know, this would've been a hell of a lot easier to deal with if I'd met him, like, ten years ago or more. There's no way there would've been room for shit like relationships and attachment to anyone that wasn't my sister during those days.

 _A tank was sent flying into a dilapidated apartment complex, the impact creating a storm of metal and concrete and_ _ **noise.**_

Back then, it was so simple. Go that way. Shoot the bad guys. Rinse and repeat. Easy. That was fine, honestly; once I knew that all of our health issues would be taken care of, I'd signed up in a heartbeat. It was the least I could for her, after what she'd done for me. Besides, I'd always _loved_ a good fight, so it was a win-win for me. Heh, more like a no-brainer, right?

 _A vicious roar echoed through the burning streets, followed by the harsh bark of gunfire._

Of course, then fucking Katsumi Katsuragi and Roanapur happened. Hell of a time to 'find myself', or whatever bullshit phrase people tossed around these days.

 _A horned giant towered above the puny humans that dared tried to stop him, tears streaming down his face even as he crushed them underfoot._

I'm not gonna mope about it. Not really my style. I've made my peace with that whole business. Besides, if none of that had happened, I'd never have found myself here.

Juyo muttered something in his sleep and shivered. Reflexively, I pulled him closer for warmth.

Ugh.

This fucking guy. Fall asleep outside, where mosquitoes could drain ya dry? Not that that was really a problem for me these days; anything that tried to suck my 'blood' ended up dying rather unpleasantly. Serves the fuckers right.

I didn't know what it was about this guy that got to me… okay, that was a filthy lie, I knew exactly what it was. He was fun to be around. Wasn't afraid to banter. He also responded to flirting in amusing ways, and not just in the overly-embarrassed manner, either. He'd usually just roll his eyes and not believe a word of it, or even flirt back from time to time. It was refreshing, especially since most people felt awkward as hell getting hit on by a zombie. That was half of why I did it, to be honest. Seeing people squirm was hella fun.

It also helped that he seemed like, ya know, a good person and all that jazz. Even if it did get him in trouble. Though… I did feel like there was something off about him on occasion. Like sometimes he wasn't with us when he was, if that makes sense. Fuck, I wasn't good with words… it was like he was looking at something distant, or thinking so hard that his body just stopped until he was done. It was a little weird, not gonna lie. And that's not even getting into how reserved he could be.

Despite that… I liked him. I'm woman enough to admit that. I stopped denying who and what I was a long time ago, and it was a hard-learned lesson that repressing shit never ended well.

 _A sickly green face turned away from me, unable to see the state I'd put myself in._

Hm. Maybe I'll just get it over with and ask him out tomorrow. Or the day after. Probably should let him rest for now. He's earned some R&R from life in general for now. And if he says yes, then fuck yeah! If not, then, well, I'll live. Or whatever you call it for zombies. Un-live? Stay dead? Twenty-one years of this shit and I still don't know what the hell you say. Part of the experience, I guess.

Whatever. That's tomorrow-me's problem. Until then, just carrying the guy home was enough for me.

Huh?

I spun my head around, searching for something I could've sworn I heard. My senses weren't nearly as good as Mana or Doppel-chan's, but I was still sharper than most if I was alert enough.

"Yo!" I called out to the empty street as I stood beneath a street lamp. Damn, I couldn't see shit in the shadows with the light around me. "Any chance ya wanna prove I'm not crazy and talkin' to myself?"

Nothing.

"Asshole," I muttered as I kept walking on.

"Rude," mumbled a voice very close to me.

"Jesus!" I yelped, almost dropping him in surprise. "Do ya _want_ me to drop your ass on the concrete?!"

Juyo blinked slowly up at me, licking his drying lips as he took stock of his situation. "Huh. This like the second or third time you've carried me today?"

"Third," I answered with a snort, "Only 'cause you've got all the strength of a wet noodle."

"Hm," he grunted before yawning, "Dunno if you noticed, but today was hella cray-cray for me, so I think it's excusable."

"'Cray-cray'?" I looked at him dubiously. "The fuck says that?"

"Sleepy people. Also, you can let me go if you want. I can walk the rest of the way."

"Nah," I shook my head, "I got you. Get some sleep already, ya weirdo."

Juyo hummed, but otherwise didn't move, which made me happy. "They're not gonna shut up about this…" he groaned.

"Who gives a shit?"

He looked up at me for a long moment, long enough for me to feel some preservation fluid rush to my cheeks. Finally, he lowered his gaze and giggled. "Fair enough. Thanks, Zombina."

I smiled. "No prob, Juyo."

The rest of the walk was quiet. I could tell he wasn't falling asleep again, but commenting on it wouldn't help at all, so I didn't bother yelling at him over it. As much as I loved it when things got loud and crazy, I learned to appreciate the chill times when they came, considering how few and far between they usually were. Though they'd been happening more and more since I'd met Juyo. I supposed I outta thank him for that.

 _In the ruins of a city formerly occupied by the scum of the Earth, a teenage girl with raven hair and tears falling down her cheeks offered her hand to me._

Lord knew I'd earned that much, at least.


	50. Questioning

I slept until around noon the next day. It was _wonderful_. Though I seriously owed Zombina a big favor for bringing me back home when she did. Falling asleep outside is normally something I'd _never_ do, but then again yesterday had been full of exceptions to what I'd call normal, so I guess it all evened out.

I slowly slid out of my bed, wincing at the bright sunlight leaking through the blinds, and shuffled my way to the bathroom. I knocked on the door before entering, which turned out to be a great idea when Rachnera called back "Occupied!". Toiletries in hand, I leaned against the wall, still in a drowsy state and rubbing at my eyes.

I would've slept in more, but I hated sleeping in past ten, let alone noon, so here I was. I had every intention in taking today easy, anyway.

The door swung open, revealing Rachnera, who quirked three eyebrows at me as she squeezed her way through.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to join the living," she observed, stepping into the hallway, "And here I thought you wouldn't be up for at least a few more hours."

"Hm," I grunted and yawned. "Eh, I feel shitty if I sleep too much during the day. I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Rachnera said with a shrug, clearly not caring overly much. "By the way, Honey went out with a few others for some sort of check-up. Papi and Suu are still around somewhere."

I nodded slowly, thanking her for letting me know before shambling into the bathroom. It looked like we were about to meet up with Polt, the hyper-athletic kobold. I was wondering when that was going to happen. I had to admit, I was pretty interested in seeing more exercise equipment tailored to specific liminal species, so I wanted to tag along if I could.

I also wanted to simply exercise some more, just in case more stuff like yesterday ever happened and I wouldn't be _quite_ as winded the next time it did. And knowing how things went in this house, it probably would. But that was all stuff I could think about after I enjoyed the nice, long, and hot shower.

Which I did. _So much._

Sadly, like all good things, it had to come to an end. Feeling incredibly refreshed, I dried myself off and got dressed back in my room. It was then I noticed a brand new smartphone resting on my desk, with a note taped to it.

"Figured you'd want a new one, considering the last one got squashed by a plant," it read, "Call me when you read more on what we talked about. Smith."

"Sweet," I breathed as I picked the phone up, looking it over, "Thanks, Smith."

After turning it on and finding that all of the caller IDs I had from before were there (as well as two texts from Zombina), I pocketed it and headed to the kitchen. My stomach was grumbling like crazy, and boy howdy was I hungry.

As I walked in, I saw Papi and Suu playing Wii Tennis in the living room, but no Kii. Once the two of them saw me, they immediately dropped the remotes and ran towards me.

"Big brother!" Papi cried as she tackled my upper body, almost sending me crashing to the ground if not for Suu wrapping herself around my legs. "You were a real sleepyhead this morning!" she giggled.

"Yeah," I laughed as I hugged her back briefly. I let go and she detached herself from me. Suu seemed to take this as a signal to wrap further up my body. "Not all of us can be early birds like you."

"Why not?" she asked, genuinely bewildered, "The earlier you wake up, the more fun you have during the day!"

"You're not wrong," I conceded. I tried to walk toward the kitchen, but a certain slime girl was making it very difficult for me. "Suu? Could you please let me go? I gotta eat something."

Suu put on a pouty face, which immediately made me feel awful, but allowed it nonetheless. Just to make sure she knew I wasn't mad at her, I poked her on the nose with a "Boop" and her face instantly lit up. Satisfied, I walked into the kitchen and looked around for some grub.

"So where's Kii at?" I asked as I pulled out stuff for a sandwich. "I thought she'd still be here."

"She's in the backyard doing… um…" Papi's face contorted as she struggled for the right word, "Proselytizing?"

I opened my mouth, staring at her blankly, and then closed it. That was… you know what, it's Papi.

"You mean photosynthesis?" I guessed, making my sandwich while doing so.

"Yeah, that! Oh, and I think she's gonna live in the woods close by," Papi continued excitedly, "So we can keep playing!"

"That's great," I said, bringing my lunch over to the table. "Is she going back today?"

"Mm!" Papi nodded, latching on to the back of the chair across from me and swaying back and forth. Suu placed herself in the chair beside me, sipping at a cup of water through a straw as she watched me eat. "I wanted her to live here with the rest of us, but she said being away from nurture makes her sad, so it's okay."

I nodded as I dug into my food. That sounded about right; as… _exciting_ as it would've been to have yet another addition to the house, it wasn't in a dryad's best interests to live so deeply in a city, even if we were in a suburban area. The main reason Oosawa's house had been chosen for Mandroot was because it was near the border between city limits and the forest east of us. It also helped that she maintained a large garden that'd make any dryad, even one as reclusive as a mandrake, feel right at home.

Hm… I'll call her later today, now that I have my phone. I really should check up on them.

"Do you two want to go with her when she's dropped off?" I asked Papi and Suu. "If you ask Smith, I'm sure she'll let you tag along, so long as you stay close."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Papi cheered, rocking the chair so much now that I worried she'd break it. "Wanna come, Suu?"

"Wanna come!" Suu echoed with a smile.

"Yay! How about you, big brother?"

"Eh…" I tried my hardest to repress my grimace, "I think I'll stick around here today. Still pretty tired and don't really feel up for moving around. Sorry, guys."

"Awww," Papi whined, "Why noooooooooot?"

"You'll have plenty of fun without me," I assured her, "And when you get back, we'll play a bit, okay?"

"Hmmmm," she hummed, still looking unhappy, "Fiiiiiine. But you better play a lot!"

"I will, I will," I placated, "Anyway, when is Kii leaving?"

"Um…"

"One hour," Suu supplied, before resuming sucking her straw.

"Sounds gucci," I said. I stood up and took my plate, still hungry. Maybe I'd just grab some carbs this time. "How about Kurusu, Miia, Cerea, and Mero? When do they get back?"

"They just left before you woke up," Rachnera answered as she skittered into the room, "So who knows?"

"Neat. By the way, why didn't you guys go with?" I asked.

"Papi had her checkup after I laid my egg," Papi replied happily, finally letting go of her chair.

"And I was looked at after that whole business," Rachnera supplied, and I didn't even asking for clarification. They'd probably wanted to make sure she wasn't malnourished or anything after living with that scumbag for who knew how long. Thankfully she knew how to care of herself, it seemed.

"Oh, and Counselor-san," Rachnera spoke up, catching my attention as I took out a bag of chips. "Do you seriously think letting that dragonewt anywhere near Miia is a good idea?"

I almost tripped at that, barely catching myself on the counter.

"… You were watching," I said once I collected myself. It wasn't even a question.

She shrugged in response and smirked at me. "I was merely curious to see how events unfolded. And I wanted to see if you'd survived all of yesterday only to get torn apart by a jealous dragonewt. That'd be funny, wouldn't it?"

"Hysterical," I dryly shot back, "And so long as they're not left alone together, it'll be fine. And I'm going to tell Miia everything before then, anyway. If she doesn't want to meet Draco after that, then I'll call it off."

"Um…" Papi's head swiveled back and forth between the two of us, clearly confused. "Wuh?"

Suu, meanwhile, shoved a feeler down her cup to slurp up any water she missed.

"Remember that lizard girl we met a couple days ago?" I asked Papi, "Blonde hair, purple eyes?"

"Um… I think?" Papi groaned and pressed her hands against her temples. "Papi doesn't remember things very well…"

"It's okay. Anyway, her name is Draco and she apparently wants to… be friends with Miia. Thing is, she's kind of a creeper."

"Creeper?"

"A bad person, Papi," Rachnera clarified.

"Oh… but if she's a bad person, then why would you invite her over?" Papi asked, baffled.

"Because she's not _bad_ , she's just…" Jesus, I seriously almost said misunderstood. "…Confused. I honestly don't she's ever had a real friend before, or had someone even be that nice to her." Hardly a shocker, considering her attitude, but still. "If she's around people that are _actually_ friends and sees how they act around each other, maybe she'll learn."

"Somehow I doubt that," Rachnera objected, folding her arms, "People don't just change who they are like that. To force or expect something like that of a person is just arrogant."

"I'm not forcing anything," I told her, feeling annoyed by the implied insult. "I just… I'd rather it be that way, where things don't have to result in Draco being forcefully deported or sent somewhere else just because she doesn't understand what a crush is."

Rachnera hummed, regarding me coolly. "We'll see," she eventually said in a tone that made it clear she wasn't convinced, "But if something happens, don't expect me to stop it. I'm not going to meddle in this, and frankly neither should you."

She walked off at that, not waiting for my retort. I wanted to defend myself more, make her see my point of view better, but something else stopped me besides her retreating figure. As much as I didn't want to admit… I felt like Rachnera had a point.

Well, regardless, it depended entirely on Miia's reaction to this whole affair. I'd go along with her choice, whatever it may be.


	51. Beginning of a Thread

"So, you'll end up staying in-town after all?" I asked Kii as her ride rolled up to the front of the house.

"I will," she stated simply, her eyes narrowing when she saw that the driver was a human. But when his partner, a male usagimmi, exited the passenger side, she relaxed. Marginally. "Only because this is where Papi lives. And to protect the woods from further pollution."

I nodded, unfolding my arms and standing fully upright. "I'll be sure to remind Papi to visit you. She can be a bit forgetful sometimes."

A faint smile crossed Kii's face. "That she can," she murmured, before growing serious again. "Human, I still distrust your kind, and until your species stops actively destroying the land, I will continue to do so-"

"Yeah, I get it," I interrupted tiredly, putting my hands in my pockets and slowly walking to the front of the us to greet the people from the Exchange. "You've said all that. Papi! Suu! Kii's ride is here!"

"I wasn't finished!" she insisted indignantly, following me."That all said, you and your host seem to be decent people, if Papi and Suu are to be believed. I've decided to loathe you slightly less because of that."

"Thanks, I guess," I said, confused as to why she was even saying that in the first place. "Oh, by the way. There's a mandragora also in-town. His name is Mandroot. For what it's worth, I can get you guys to meet up at some point. Just figured you might appreciate at least seeing another dryad around."

"Maybe," Kii said after a pause, "If what you say is true, then I should be able to find him on my own. Though I didn't expect to see another of Pan's children here…"

By this point, Papi and Suu had joined us, and the former had already rushed to answer the ringing doorbell while I pondered Kii's words.

"Pan?" I echoed, "Like the Greek god?"

"… To a degree," Kii clarified, seemingly unsatisfied with my choice of words, "But I'd rather not go into more details with a human. Besides, it's time I left."

"I guess so," I sighed, disappointed. I was hungry for pretty much any extra knowledge I could gain about liminals and where they came from, and this tidbit about dryads being "Pan's children" was admittedly tantalizing. Perhaps if I asked Mandroot about it or tagged along with Papi and Suu when they visited Kii, I'd learn more. Not to mention this was the first time I've heard any mention of gods in this world. "I'll see you when I see you, then."

"Until then, human."

After giving goodbye hugs to Papi and Suu, as well as making them promise to come straight home after dropping off Kii, I waved them all off as their ride drove away. As I did, I mulled over what Kii had said, my imagination now well and truly sparked.

If I remembered my Greek mythology correctly, Pan was the god of nature, though I couldn't recall anything about him actually creating beings like dryads or nymphs. Of course, that was in myth, so the "reality" of this world could be plenty different from that. And if he had created dryads, then did that mean the other liminal species were also created by gods or other sufficiently-powerful beings?

Now even more curious, I picked up my laptop from my room and set it up in the living room. Usually I'd never do that, considering how accidently destructive my fellow residents tended to be, but when it was just me and Rachnera I figured it was safe. I opened it and began looking up the origins of various liminal species. Or, at least, the origins of their namesakes. While I did, I only got more questions than answers.

Lamias and arachnes were both named after women in Greek mythology who were cursed by the gods and became monsters as a result. So were their species derived from these women, or were the myths just that, myths? Even while surrounded by liminals in my everyday life, I found it rather hard to believe that they just _evolved_ the way they were. I mean, what kind of environment or other factors would cause a human to go cold-blooded and develop the characteristics of snakes, or vice versa?

Or maybe it was all just magic and I'd never wrap my head around it just because. It was sure as shit explain beings as physics-defying as Doppel. Ugh.

"Counselor-san, you look constipated," Rachnera noted dryly as she stepped into the living room, "Do I need to remind you that the couch is not a toilet?"

"Har, har," I shot back, groaning and rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Just trying to figure out the secrets of the universe and shit. This may come as a shocker, but it's hurting my head."

"My, my, a white knight one day and a simple philosopher the next," Rachnera smirked, "Aren't you full of surprises?"

"What can I say, I'm an enigma wrapped in a riddle," I snorted, letting the insult slide. She wasn't wholly wrong, anyway. "Actually, I was wondering if I could have your help on something."

"It pains me to say, but I'm fresh out of secrets to the universe to give," Rachnera supplied with a shrug, "Though if I did, I doubt I'd be here to give them to you in the first place."

"Nah, that's not it," I assured her, "I was actually wondering if arachnes had any creation stories about themselves."

"That's… an odd question," Rachnera said after a moment, folding her arms as she set herself down on the couch across from me. She rarely ever got a chance to sit on them, considering her size and how they were usually occupied by other members of the house, so she was probably enjoying it while she could. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to learn more about where liminals came from," I answered, scratching the back of my head, "Kii had mentioned something about dryads being "Pan's children", so that got me thinking. I'm just curious, more than anything."

"Mm," Rachnera hummed, rubbing her chin as she regarded me. "Just curious, you say?"

"Yup."

"… You have an odd way of relaxing, Counselor-san," she eventually said, before sighing. "Have you heard of Arachne? The woman?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "She challenged Athena to a weaving contest, claiming her skill was greater than the gods. Depending on who tells the story, she won and Athena turned her into a spider as punishment, or she lost and Athena turned her into a spider as punishment."

Greek gods were dicks like that.

"Those are the human versions, but at least you know something of her," Rachnera said, "To my people, she's something of a… goddess, and is well-respected by the rest of liminal-kind. At least, they say respect, but it's more like fear." She shrugged. "Go figure."

"Huh, so even other species recognize her?" I pressed, "Why is that? Do all liminals share a pantheon or something like that?"

"Hardly. There are dozens of religions for what feels like each individual species, although a few do crossover. Arachne's place among a handful of those is… complicated," Rachnera stated, looking more pensive for the first time, "Even among my people."

"Like conflicting views on who or what she is?" I hazarded.

She nodded. "Quite. But what sets her apart and above our various squabbling religions is the fact that, beyond a shadow of a doubt, we owe our existence to her. Not a single arachne can deny that."

"Really?" That seemed… odd. Maybe I was only using Rachnera as an example, but I'd thought that her species would generally be more skeptical of something so absolute. "Why?"

"It's not something that can be easily explained to someone that isn't an arachne," Rachnera answered, her forelegs twitching slightly. "And that's not just me being difficult. We are born of Arachne, therefore we are arachne. It annoys me to no end that I have to use pretentious language like that, but it's really all I can say. Such is the effect divine beasts have on their descendents, I suppose."

Divine beasts? I'd never heard of things like that before. I wanted to press further, but Rachnera made it clear she didn't have much else to say on the matter. Looks like I'm going to have to do more research.

"That's… huh," I thoughtfully responded, stroking my beard. Damn, I needed to trim it soon. "That's really interesting, actually. Thanks for telling me."

"Please, it's hardly knowledge that we hide," Rachnera said dismissively with a wave, "Any liminal knows these things, all you have to do is ask. Frankly, I'm surprised your little Cultural Exchange doesn't already know all that."

"Well, the Cultural Exchange has failed in more ways lately than I thought possible," I muttered, "And now I'm picking up the slack in more ways than one."

She tittered, prompting a questioning look from me.

"Ha, it was just how serious you sounded, Counselor-san," Rachnera explained, laughter still on her lips, "You swap from lax to grim at the drop of a hat, it feels like."

"Really? Maybe the Cultural Exchange is just one of my triggers," I said with a laugh, packing up my laptop and stretching. "Anyway, the others should be getting here soon. Thanks again for telling me about Arachne."

"Think nothing of it," Rachnera told me, watching me leave with six red eyes. "It's hardly something that's important to humans, anyway."

I respectfully disagreed, but then again, I wasn't the arachne here.


	52. How to Proceed

Kurusu came shortly home shortly after, with a distraught Miia, Cerea, and Mero in tow. Surprise, surprise, they'd all gained quite a bit of weight since moving in, thanks mainly to Kurusu's cooking and having very few options in terms of exercise while limited to only leaving the house with me or Kurusu. The weight gain was surprisingly noticeable, too; all three of them looked a tad bit… plumber than they had in canon, but then again they'd most likely been drawn with the exact same figures in the series and the audience had to told they were getting larger instead of having it shown.

There was also no way in hell I'd actually tell them they looked… okay, _fat_ was an exaggeration. Perhaps just bigger would be the safest way. I valued my physical well-being. Though I suppose even that was situational, I guess.

"No, you girls don't look any different than usual," I lied through my teeth as we were all gathered in the living room. "I never would've guessed you gained any weight."

"That's what _I_ said!" Miia whined, her tail fidgeting anxiously, "I swear, those machines of theirs must be broken or something…"

"That must be the case," Cerea agreed, tapping her thumb on her chin in thought, "I've even been taking longer morning runs in preparation for my training with MON."

"I've noticed," Kurusu added tiredly from the kitchen.

Mero was silent, clearly uneasy but not wishing to speak up for some reason. Considering the glances she kept shooting my way, I could probably guess why.

"But enough about that, tell us how your date went, Romance Master!" Miia insisted, clearly seeking to move the topic elsewhere. Mero flinched before she could catch herself. Rachnera snorted but otherwise said nothing.

Thanks for the convenient segue, Miia!

"Well, first off, it definitely wasn't a date," I answered, leaning back into the couch. Might as well explain the whole thing now, so I wouldn't have to go around telling everyone individually. Papi, Suu, and Rachnera already knew, so that left Miia, Kurusu, Cerea, and Mero who were in the dark.

"Aw, that's no fun," Miia pouted. "I thought you and Zombina would be getting together for sure."

"Eh… that probably won't happen," I admitted, scratching the back of my head nervously as I felt Mero's eyes boring into me. She wasn't the only reason I suddenly felt so self-conscious now, though. "She's cool and all, but seeing someone isn't really high on my priority list right now. I'd hate to start a relationship here and then suddenly have to leave for my home dimension in the middle of it. That'd be unfair to me and whoever I was with."

Not to mention a whole mess of other issues. Zombina was one of the coolest girls I've ever met, let alone spent a significant amount of time with. She was fun to be around, always had my back, and was _hella_ attractive. But… I hated that this was an issue, but she was also a zombie. An incredibly lively one, sure, but that was thanks to the formaldehyde-type blood flowing through her. And I was a bit nervous to figure out too much about how her undead body worked exactly. In ways that frankly would've been pretty asshole-ish of me to up and ask while seeing if she and I were 'compatible'.

There was also the matter of going back home. Even if the way back home turned out to be a two-way road, which was so idealistic I dared not even hope for it, how would my family react to me bringing home a zombie for a girlfriend? Because there was no way I was going to hide someone as important to me as a significant other from them. It just wasn't in the cards.

Too many what ifs, too many opportunities for… tragedy. Damn it, Mero. Logically, there was just no way it could work.

Which was a damn shame, because if none of that was an issue, I would've asked Zombina out in a heartbeat.

"I suppose that makes sense," Cerea agreed, "To fall in love, only to lose your lover forever… such a thing would take its toll."

Mero made a strange noise, something like a squeak and a gasp, but I pretended not to hear it.

"Exactly," I continued, "I'm not really up for putting myself and someone else through that. Too much trouble."

"Then… what _were_ you doing with Zombina last night?" Miia asked, clearly baffled.

I took a deep breath. "So… remember the other day, when we were all hanging out and playing Smash? Papi and I left to get food for everyone and Papi got back earlier than me?"

Three heads nodded in unison. Rachnera and Mero were still, for (what I hoped were) entirely different reasons.

"Well, that was because we ran into someone outside the house when we got back. She was a dragonewt named Draco, and she was just… kind of staring at the house for some reason. It felt kind of off to me, so I talked to her for a bit then and also last night to figure out what she wanted."

"A dragonewt?" Kurusu asked, wiping his hands with a towel as he joined us from the kitchen, "I feel like I saw something about them in the guide Smith-san gave me…"

"One of the more prideful liminal species," Cerea explained, "And also among the stronger. I believe I know the dragonewt of which you speak, Juyo, since part of my studying for MON entails me familiarizing myself with all of the documented liminals in the city. This Draco, if I recall correctly, has reportedly been difficult with her host, although the woman who's hosting her has lodged no official complaints."

"That's not surprising," I said with a nod, "Draco is hardly well-adjusted, from what I've seen. I kind of feel for her because of that, and that's really the main reason why I didn't sic Smith on her once I found out what her deal was."

"Her deal?" Miia tilted her head curiously. "What's that?"

"You, more or less," I answered bluntly. It was best to just tell it like it was in a case like this. Sugarcoating it wouldn't do Miia any favors for her decision. "Apparently she met you when you two were still waiting to be sent to your host families at the Cultural Exchange building. It seems like you left quite the impression, because now she's obsessed with you."

"W-W-What?!" Miia's face took on a bright shade of red, equal parts embarrassed and confused. "I don't… I don't remember meeting a dragonewt…" she eventually murmured, tapping her forefingers together sheepishly.

That wasn't surprising, considering Miia hadn't recognized Draco at all in canon.

"Um, Janai? What do you mean by 'obsessed', exactly?" Kurusu asked cautiously.

"Well, that's the thing; I'm not one hundred percent sure, myself. It _seems_ like a crush to me, but it might also be Draco genuinely being confused on how to react when someone's nice to her. Honestly, she acts like someone that's never had a real friend before."

"Really?" Miia's eyes widened. "How awful… so you think she wants to be friends?"

"At the very least, probably more though," I responded with a shrug.

"Huh. That's interesting…" Kurusu pondered aloud, meaning absolutely nothing by it.

"Oh, don't worry, Darling! You're the only one for me, obviously!" Miia proclaimed, latching onto his arm, but her expression then grew serious. "But if that's all true… then I'd feel really bad just shutting her out… especially if she doesn't know what friends are like."

"But that also means she might do something aggressive," Rachnera pointed out, "She might simply try to steal you away and claim you as her own."

"… I must agree with Rachnera-san on this," Cerea stated, although it clearly pained her to do so, "Miia, for the sake of your safety, I must advise we err on the side of caution. Draco's situation is unfortunate, but the harm she could do might be greater than the good."

"Hrm," Miia's face contorted as she struggled to sort it out in her mind, "What do you think, Darling?"

"Well… it's true that she _might_ do something bad," Kurusu admitted, before putting on a warm smile, "But she hasn't yet, right? So I feel like it'd be mean to reject her now, when all she really wants is to make a friend. If we help her out, it should all work out for the best!"

Yeah, that sounded about right for our resident Harem Protagonist.

Miia was clearly pleased with his words, if her giggling and loving expression were any indication. "Oh, Darling, you're always so sweet!"

"I suppose, if you put it like that, it makes some sense…" Cerea allowed, turning away to hide her blush.

Rachnera and I rolled our eyes at the display, but didn't comment on it.

"Then I think we should meet her!" Miia decided, "Unless there was anything else, Romance Master?"

I kind of wished Kurusu hadn't accidentally taken Miia's initiative on the matter, even if he meant well. I suppose that was unavoidable for now, though. Thank god he was a good influence most of the time, at least.

"Not really, just that I told Draco I'd get in contact with her about all of us hanging out at some point. I don't want to risk you alone with her quite yet, but if all of us are around then I doubt she'd pull something. After that, who knows? We'll see how it goes first."

"Sounds gucci to me!" Miia said, and I'd be lying if I didn't feel a small surge of pride at her using one of my expressions. She beamed at me. "It should be fun!"

 _Ding-dong!_

Ah, it looked like Smith was here. She'd likely heard about the girls gaining too much weight and promptly came to give them grief over it.

"I'll get that," Kurusu offered, already on his way out.

While that was going on, I scooted over by Mero. "Hey, everything all right?" I asked quietly, "You didn't say a thing for the entire conversation."

"Oh!" She appeared startled that I'd even spoke to her. "Did I not? Forgive me, but I had believed it was not a decision I was meant to be a part of," Mero hastily replied, not-quite making eye contact. Just what the hell was going through this girl's head?

"You're as much a part of this house as anyone else," I told her, "Sure, it was mainly up to Miia, but everyone had some input in it."

"Perhaps I just thought my input was not worth mentioning," Mero responded, and I couldn't tell if she was being facetious or self-deprecating. "But… I beg pardon, dear sir, may I ask a question?"

Oh vey. I nodded.

"Is what you said about pursuing a relationship… true?" Finally, she gazed right into my eyes with those shimmering sapphire orbs of hers.

Ugh. I was getting sick of this.

"Yes, it is," I answered as clearly as possible. "And that's the end of it. But I feel like you want to talk about it more than just leaving it at that."

"Well, that is…"

The sooner this whole tragic romance thing she had been concocting in her head ended, the better. It was becoming clearer and clearer that we needed to have a little heart-to-heart if we were gonna get past this awkward high school-level crap.

"Then let's talk later about it, all right?" I offered as Smith walked into the living room, Kurusu in tow. "I feel like that'd be the best for the both of us."

"… Okay," Mero finally said, looking up at me and giving me a small smile. "That would be appreciated, Juyo."


	53. Look Back, Think Ahead

The conversation proceeded along more or less the same lines as canon. Smith said she couldn't have the girls being unhealthy while under her care, and they promptly complained about how their exercising options were fairly limited.

"Looks like we'll need to install a gym now, too…" Miia decided, an overly-serious look on her face. Kurusu did a remarkably poor job of hiding what exactly he thought of that idea.

"If there were fewer of us, that could've been an option," I commented, "But as it is, we'd need almost double the room we already have just to house all the equipment."

"I got it!" Smith chimed in, snapping her fingers. "There's a sports gym that was built very recently for liminals…"

Yadda, yadda, it was still being tested, we'd all be lab rats to see how it went, all that jazz. The explanation was all stuff I'd heard before.

"I'll make the proper arrangements so you all can head over there early in the morning, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!" Smith finished, looking quite pleased with herself.

"I think I'll pass, thanks," Rachnera replied, looking none too pleased at the prospect of waking up super early, "Besides, someone ought to stay behind and watch the little ones…"

"Actually, I'd like you, Papi, _and_ Suu to tag along," Smith said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Huh. Well _that_ was new. What had changed that made Smith bring this up now, I wondered.

Rachnera pursed her lips. "But I'm not fat like this lot," she pointed out, casting a wave in our general direction.

"Hey!" Miia, Cerea, and Mero shouted in unison, clearly scandalized.

"Be that as it may," Smith continued, prompting another "Hey!" from the three girls that was promptly ignored, "In light of recent events, I feel like all the members of the household should at least put the effort in staying in better shape. I assume Romance Master-kun told you all about Draco by now?"

All of their heads bobbed once.

"That's just one such case of where something could go _quite_ wrong if not handled well," Smith pressed, evidently on a roll now, "There's also the whole business that made Juyo-kun's day so… exciting as well as the potential of this house being targeted by other less than kind groups. There are more liminal exchange students housed here than in almost any other relatively normal home in Japan. Someone is bound to try and take advantage of that."

"But... what could they possibly hope to accomplish by targeting us?" Cerea asked. That time, Mero looked a bit more uncomfortable, shifting in her seat and looking away. I could maybe guess as to why. I'd hadn't read up until that point in the manga before I was sent here, but I had been spoiled about the reveal that she was evidently a princess of some sort, though I didn't know much else beyond that. Still, a number of unpleasant reasons as to why people may go after her sprung to mind.

"Centorea-chan, you'll see firsthand what I'm talking about soon enough," Smith assured her, though she didn't look happy about it at all, "But there's a depressingly large amount of people that target liminals that are 'fish out of water', so to speak. By and large, the average criminal trying to capture or otherwise take advantage of a liminal is dumber than a sack of bricks. Still, there's more than a few that are plenty smart and prepare accordingly."

"Please, we can easily handle any human that tries to harass us," Rachnera said, "Miia and Papi can crush steel, Mero and Centorea can knock someone out cold with a well-placed kick or slap, I can snare anyone I damn well please, and Suu is _Suu_."

"You seem to be forgetting a little something called the Cultural Exchange Bill," Smith noted, pointing a finger in the air.

Rachnera snorted. "Fat lot of good _that_ does. The law would be about as useful as waving the damn piece of paper in their faces at that point."

"You're not wrong," Smith admitted, "Unfortunately, not much can be done for that at this point. However, opportunistic humans are _hardly_ the only ones you need to worry about. Especially since certain groups are well-organized enough to be multispecies."

"Like Charybdis…" Mero muttered to herself. She wasn't quiet enough to go unnoticed by everyone else, though. When she realized everyone was staring at her, she looked surprised anyone had heard her at all. "Oh, pardon me, I did not mean to interrupt…"

"It's fine," I promised her, curiosity well and truly piqued now, "What's Charybdis? I know about the Greek myth, but I'm pretty sure you're referring to something else…"

"I am afraid so," Mero said grimly, an anxious expression on her face, "It is an organization much like the ones Smith-dono has been referring to, though they operate mainly at sea. They have been giving my ki - my home no small amount of grief, harassing travelers and raiding smaller villages. They are most… vexing."

"I've heard of them, and 'vexing' is putting it lightly," Smith sighed, "My point being, I want you all to be able to protect yourselves in case something happens. I can offer basic self-defense training if need be, but at the very least I want you all to be physically fit. That way, even one of the stronger liminals may pause before giving you grief."

Hm… Smith was pushing rather hard for this. Rachnera might've been right for thinking that this was a bit of an overreaction to a few of the girls gaining a little bit too much weight, since it kind of was. In fact, it looked to me like Smith was using it as an excuse for something else entirely. Something that involved all of us being as fit as possible.

I'd have to ask her about it later. If she wasn't going to reveal her full intentions now, then that meant she didn't think it was time to tell everyone just yet.

"All of that beside, a healthy body makes for a healthy mind!" Smith cheerfully declared, putting on a big and rather uncharacteristic smile.

As expected from everyone except Smith, it did opposite the intended effect.

"Fine then," Rachnera finally caved, clearly tired of the conversation and skittering away, "I'll go this one time, but I doubt they have anything an arachne can use…"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Smith replied cheerfully, "I've recently made some special requests that'll be implemented by the time you get there tomorrow."

"Lovely," Rachnera shot back in a dull tone.

"So long as I can lose some weight, I'll be okay," Miia groused, pinching at her hips self-consciously.

"You and I are of a similar mind on that," Mero agreed.

"I had intended to be more in-shape in preparation for my time with MON, so this is quite the opportunity!" Cerea said in much higher spirits than the other two, looking increasingly excited.

Kurusu simply smiled and whistled a little tune as he headed back to the kitchen, on his way to do some chore no doubt.

"You'll tell Papi and Suu about this?" Smith asked, turning my way with one hand on her hip.

I gave her a thumbs-up. "You got it, cap'n."

"Good," Smith nodded, before walking closer to me and leaning in. "By the way, have you had a chance to look into that matter we discussed earlier?"

Ah, right, Katsumi Katsuragi. Unfortunately not. I shook my head while promising her I would later today.

"Do so as quickly as possible, if you would," Smith said, leaning back and sighing. "Anyway, I really ought to be headed out, sadly."

"Best of luck to you," I told her, giving her a lazy salute, "Also, the meeting with Draco went better than expected. I'll tell you about it when you got more time."

"Well, at least it didn't end disastrously, I suppose," Smith responded as she rubbed one of her temples, "I need a goddamn vacation…"

At that, she left. Everyone else drifted about to their usual haunts, so I was about to do the same when a voice stopped me.

"Hey, Janai," Kurusu called out to me from the kitchen, "You have a minute?"

"Yeah man, what's up?" I asked, surprised he'd even done that in the first place. The guy almost always kept to himself in the first place, and it was usually because of Miia or Cerea that he dragged into things most of the time. I joined him in the kitchen, where he was taking dishes out of the washer.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were ready to tell me what happened yesterday is all," he replied nonchalantly. "You said you'd tell me later, but if you don't want to now then that's fine."

Oh, right, I'd forgotten about that. Well, there was no reason not to… Ooh! Idea!

"Sure, how about later tonight, then?" I offered, "You and I can go out to a bar or something, get a beer or two and talk about it, if that's cool. Do you drink?"

"I did once a while ago…" Kurusu answered with a nervous laugh, "Though I didn't really feel all that much. How about you?"

"Uh, yeah," I told him, "But I haven't since I got here and I've been missing it. So you're cool with that?"

"Yeah, why not?" he shrugged and smiled. "So long as we're not out too late. We'll have to be up early, remember?"

"Right, right," I said off-handedly, "I don't plan on going full shwastey-wastey tonight."

"'Schwastey-wastey'?" Kurusu echoed, looking terribly confused, "Is that even a word?"

"Doubt it," I shrugged, "Anyway, wanna leave around eight?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Excellent, see ya then."

I left him to his dishes and headed straight for my room. I'd felt pretty bad about not following up on Smith's request yet, since it was obvious it had a lot of personal significance to her. I'd put it off long enough, and I might as well spend the rest of the day catching up on some reading while I was relaxing. It was time to figure out just who the hell Katsumi Katsuragi was.


	54. Red in the Ledger

**Author's note: To be honest, I struggled with this chapter, for a few reasons. One was that it's largely an infodump, but a necessary one, and I tried to at least make it read better than a textbook. The second is that, well... it's a bit heavier than almost anything in the story so far. Certainly heavier than the source material. This does not, by any means, mean the story from now on will be a grimdark affair. It _is_ , however, very necessary for context purposes.**

 **That all said, read and judge on.**

* * *

Katsumi Katsuragi, Katsumi Katsuragi, where were you?

It had taken a while to even find a mention of her in the binders Smith had given me, considering I had to sort through three of the damn things until I found her name. _Of course_ it was the last one I checked. Still, it was with no small amount of excitement that I flipped through the "Persons of Interest" section of _Influences on Interspecies Policymaking_ , the title of the binder I'd found her in. It felt like I was really digging into the nitty-gritty of this world and what set it apart from my own, besides, ya know, the obvious.

Then I _finally_ reached her section.

The first thing, as always, that caught my eye was the picture. It was a blurry photo, taken from a distance in what looked like a desert. There were a few figures walking into a military compound of some sort, with wooden spike walls and thuggish men carrying rifles that I couldn't identify. That wasn't too much of shocker in and of itself; I was hardly a gun nut, and besides they were so out of focus that I could only tell they were guns because of the way they were being held.

Of course, of much more interest to me were the figures that the photographer had been focusing on. One towered over everyone else, and I do mean towered; he had to be ten meters tall, at least. That, plus the four horns the size of my head that crowned him, made it clear he was a gigantes. I couldn't get a clear look of his face, but thick, braided hair fell all the way to his hips, with gems and rings woven through in a mesmerizing pattern. All in all, he looked like One You Did Not Fuck With.

Resting on his shoulder was what at first appeared to be a young girl, but if I squinted I could've sworn she only had one eye. Perhaps she was a backbeard, one of the monoeye subspecies? From what I understood, they had a startling array of powers at their disposal that other moneyes lacked, ranging from hypnosis to shooting laser beams.

If I made the assumption that the two liminals were part of a team… that was terrifying. Between the gigantes' incredible strength and the backbeard's range support, they could probably win damn near any fight if they were coordinated and disciplined enough. Hell, they probably didn't even need discipline to come out on top.

The rest of the entourage was just made up of humans, two gruff-looking men, one white and one black, and one woman who…

Oh. I think I might know why Smith might have a personal connection now.

She looked a _lot_ like Smith. Not enough to make me think they were the same person, but… well, it was pretty damn close. The fact that she was also wearing a suit probably helped. They even seemed to have the same confident stride, though the woman in the photo had an edge to her, like… honestly, it was pretty hard to tell. The photo wasn't nearly good enough to provide much detail, though it at least gave me a face to the name.

It also made me think that Katsumi Katsuragi was _probably_ Smith's mother. Or at least older sister.

Then I began to read her profile, which, while somewhat meager, made me start to wish I hadn't.

Katsumi Katsuragi, a woman of Japanese descent, aged forty-five at the time of her death in 2005… and one of the worst criminals that the world had ever seen, even though the vast majority of the populace was never aware of her existence. This was thanks, in large part, to her "use" of liminals…

Jesus Christ. My eyes bulged as I read through the exhaustive list of things she had done. Slave trafficking, sex or otherwise, piracy, mass-killings, raiding supposedly secret liminal enclaves, extortion, _biological warfare_ , it went on and on.

Almost every single instance involved liminals. Going by what it said here, she was easily the largest threat to revealing to the world the existence of liminals before "it was deemed fit", and from just reading this I was amazed they'd kept all of this shit under wraps as it was.

Especially after what was deemed the most heinous of her crimes, an exclusively liminal slave trade network that rivaled even the largest ones based in Eastern Europe, Africa, and Southeast Asia. My fingers trembled as I kept reading and rereading the disgusting details behind Katsuragi's operations, all run by an organization under the name of "Enkidu". In other words, comparing themselves to a creation of the gods that went on to rebel against them and slay one of their greatest beasts. Of all the fucking arrogant names to pick… Naturally, their emblem was that of a bull with a halo, bound in chains.

What really fucking baffled me was that so many liminals were _able_ to get caught in the first place. Most species could easily overpower a human, and I doubted most of them would even feel intimidated by humans. How the _fuck_ was Katsuragi able to enslave them?!

Then I remembered the backbeard, who would've had the power of hypnosis… and who knew if she also had more of them under her command, bending vast swathes of liminals to her will. But then why would a liminal betray their own kind in such a horrid way, directly being responsible for the subjugation of so many?!

… On second thought, perhaps it wasn't too different from a human exploiting other humans.

"Fucking hell," I spat, rubbing at my eyelids and really, _really_ not wanting to read more. But I did.

Another of Katsuragi's crimes was leading "expeditions" into liminal territory for certain, sufficiently wealthy and depraved individuals to "hunt" those they merely saw as monsters.

Shit went on like that, me reading the profile as it went on and on about the awful things Katsumi Katsuragi and "Enkidu" had done and me getting increasingly pissed off as a result. What was really getting to me was the robotic way all of the information was presented, reminding me of history textbook from high school. Just listing awful shit, with little to no context or emotion.

 _Why_ did Katsumi Katsuragi do this? _Why_ was she not stopped sooner? _Why_ was the world completely blind to what was happening right in front of them? Why, why, why, why, why, why?!

The sad story finally reached its conclusion, right when I was about to slam the goddamn binder shut.

There had been crackdowns, eventually. Human and liminal governments _finally_ came together and coordinated, slowly but surely shutting down Enkidu's operations one by one. It was maddening to me that those were the only details provided. I _wanted_ to learn more about the liberation of a thousand lamias, the story of an elite, six-man, joint human-liminal team that raided every Enkidu base on Africa's west coast, and more.

But no. The profile simply stated what happened and left it at that. Fuck. That.

But it all came to a head at the last holdout of Enkidu. In a little port town called Roanapur in the southeastern-most point of Thailand. The familiar name barely registered a reaction in me.

In 2005, Katsuragi was on the ropes, desperately keeping her precious industry afloat and relying heavily on Roanapur's… _lax_ police presence to do so. Unfortunately for her, the local gangs and mafias didn't take too kindly to a new crime boss infringing on their territory, and so quickly took action, thinking that the ruined Enkidu would no longer be able to defend itself.

Holy _shit_ were they wrong.

The resulting shitshow, involving a firefight that burned down a quarter of the town and a rampaging gigantes, attracted the attention of pretty much _everyone_ that had been hunting Katsuragi. Not only that, but Thai news stations, which usually avoided Roanapur like the plague, couldn't help but buzz around the destruction like vultures. To the horror of those that still wanted to keep the world of liminals under wraps, they caught the gigantes, as well as a wide assortment of other species, on tape. A hasty decision was made, and, well…

Bombs started to drop.

There was frustratingly little beyond that. The Thai media was suppressed. A tiny fraction of the locals survived. None of Enkidu had. Katsumi Katsuragi's corpse was found in the rubble, beside her disturbingly stoic teenage daughter.

I set the binder down, struggling to decide whether it was cold or heat building in my chest, right as it was getting into how "the incident" led to the decision by human and liminal governments that maintain the masquerade was no longer an option for a multitude of reasons. I didn't give a shit about that right now.

"Jesus…" I breathed, desperately trying to keep my rage in check… "Fuck!" I screamed, slamming a fist down on my desk. Pain jolted up my arm, but I ignored it entirely.

I took deep breaths, pinching the bridge of my nose. Just breath, man. Keep… breathing…

I felt sick. I couldn't help but let my imagination run wild while reading. I pictured Miia, Cerea, Rachnera, Mero, _Papi_ , _Suu_... god. I hated even thinking about it. Just a few more years, and they could've…

… But they weren't. And I couldn't bury myself in the what ifs. Only let my… _distress_ over what I'd learned fuel me. Like I was starting to suspect it fueled Smith. Or, if what I was reading was right, Kuroko Katsuragi. My next conversation with her was going to be _very_ interesting, no doubt.

Until then, though… I _really_ wanted a drink.


	55. As She Sweetly Hums

There was a knock at my door. I closed the binder shut and half-heartedly called out, "It's open."

The door swung open, revealing Suu swaying back and forth on her heels. Looked like she and Papi had made it back from dropping off Kii without any issues. "Dinner's ready!" she chirped in Kurusu's voice, smiling at me before looking me over, at which point she frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing really," I hastily lied without thinking, scratching the back of my head and looking away from her, "Just read some a little-"

I was interrupted by blue arms wrapping themselves around my neck, and a slight and soft pressure resting on the top of my head.

"De… pressing…" I murmured, tensing slightly. As I said that, I felt the connection between our minds open, followed by Suu's gasp.

"Katsumi… Katsuragi…" Suu slowly spoke, as if tasting the words and finding them bitter. "She was… very bad."

"Yes," I breathed, my chest heaving irregularly as what I'd read came rushing back into my mind. "She was an awful, awful person…"

Suu must've sensed the effect that line of thinking was having on me, because she immediately stopped sorting through those memories. We were silent for a few moments like that, with me leaning into her embrace as she hugged me from behind. Then, Suu began to hum. At first, I couldn't recognize the tune, but once it clicked, something strange happened.

I remembered the first time I learned what dinosaurs were, and the sheer joy the sight of monstrous reptiles stirred in me. I remembered Mom taking me through the zoo when I could barely walk. I remembered Dad teaching me how to ride a back. I remembered cuddling with my grandpa's hammer after I tried to help him install a screen door.

As peaceful and happy memories came one after the other, Suu sang.

"I set my sail  
fly the wind it will take me  
back to my home, sweet home,"

Running through a beach, kicking up sand with my brother, sister, and cousins while swinging makeshift lightsabers and our parents laughed in the distance. Rolling with my dog in the snow. Climbing a dune with Alex, caterpillar-wrestling with Bennett, staring out into the rain with Doug on my porch…

"Lie on my back  
clouds are making way for me  
I'm coming home, sweet home,"

Somehow finding a place to belong at college, joining a brotherhood. Singing with forty others before a great crowd. Traveling to the other side of the world, gazing down at the jungle from a temple thousands of years old. Resting beneath the shade after a day spent in a citywide water gun war.

"I see your star you left it burning for me  
Father, I'm here,"

"That's not how it goes," I corrected with a smile.

"Hush," Suu sweetly chided.

Graduation. Being embraced by dozens of people I was worried I'd never see again. Tears falling down my face as I looked back at the place that had been my home for four years.

"Eyes open wide  
feel your heart and it's glowing  
I'm welcome home, sweet home,"

Coming here. The sheer wonder I felt at seeing the girls for the first time. Marveling at how I somehow was lucky enough to meet beings straight out of myth. Playing games with them all day long. Singing with Mero in the rain. Being carried home by Zombina. Flying through clear blue skies with Papi.

"I take your hand  
now you'll never be lonely  
not when I'm home, sweet home,"

Then… I was looking at myself. I, or maybe 'he', was smiling warmly, calmly and gently picking my small body with ease. With a soft poke, he whispered, "Boop."

"I see your star, you left it burning for me  
Father, I'm here."

I… didn't really know what to say. Instead, I simply let my feelings be known through our connection. Suu giggled and responded in kind. Nothing else really needed to be said.

Eventually, we had to go. I stood up from my seat and embraced her tightly one more time. "Thank you," I said, finally vocalizing what I wanted to say. "I needed that."

She hummed and pressed her head against my chest. "No, _thank you_. For being there for me when I was weak and didn't understand what was happening."

"You're welcome, sweetie," I told her. Her words, as well as her entire gesture, were something of an affirmation. Sure, awful things happened, people like Katsumi Katsuragi had existed and continued to do so, and undoubtedly the world's troubles were only just beginning. But… there was more to the world than just the bad. As I looked into Suu's emerald eyes, I was reminded of the wonder and childish glee brought to me simply by being here.

On that note, the two of us went to dinner. It was a pretty normal affair, or about as normal as dinner could be in the Kurusu household. Only two plates broke this time, a new record!

Of course, when it was eventually found out that Kurusu and I were going out for a drink tonight, that provoked an… interesting response out of certain residents. That was the feeling I had when I was rather roughly pulled aside by Miia and Cerea in the hallway while Kurusu was busy with dishes.

"Romance Master, we have a favor to ask of you," Miia declared, a grim expression on her face.

"You want me to ask Kurusu which of you he likes while he's drunk, right?" I sighed.

"Yes!" Miia pressed, clearly unfazed by me anticipating their question. Damn, she was getting that mad look in her eyes, too… "Darling's been trying so hard to make us all happy, and I love that about him, but that makes it so difficult trying to figure out who he likes more!"

"I must agree with Miia on all counts," Cerea added, looking equally grim, "Master's behavior as of late has proven vexing, especially since we had believed he would have chosen one of us to marry by now…"

I groaned, a little annoyed that I was still dealing with this. I didn't spend nearly as much time around Miia and Cerea as the rest of the girls, so maybe I was just less exposed to it lately, but I'd thought the whole marriage thing had been forgotten about. Papi certainly seemed to have forgotten about it, at least, and Suu and Mero clearly didn't spare any time thinking about marrying Kurusu. Still didn't know Rachnera's exact thoughts on the matter, though…

I'd also privately hoped that Cerea's newfound focus on joining MON had given her something else to work towards, but it looked like she was up for double-tasking. Woo.

"Look, I can't guarantee that the topic will even come up," I told them honestly, much to their disappointment, " _But_ , guys usually talk about girls when they get hammered together, so who knows?"

"So you'll tell us everything, right?" Miia asked, giving me her best Puppy Dog Eyes.

Ugh…

"Not _everything_ , but if it's pertinent to you, then yeah," I promised, looking away from her. "But if he wants me to keep shit secret, then I will."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Miia squealed, pulling me into a tight hug with thankfully only her arms. "You're the best Romance Master ever!"

"Gk," I replied, struggling to breathe, "N-No problem… now please… let go!"

"Oh, right… sorry!" Miia released me, looking a tad embarrassed.

Despite their enthusiasm, I did sympathize with them. Hell, I sympathized with both sides pretty damn well. The girls didn't deserve to have such a huge life decision be delayed by outside factors, and Kurusu didn't deserve having a huge life decision forced upon him by outside factors in the first place. It was a tricky situation, and I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed with Smith for dropping that bomb what felt like ages ago.

Or… should I even call her Smith anymore?

My sobering expression didn't go unnoticed. "Juyo, are you unwell?" Cerea asked, voice full of concern as she leaned toward me. "Perhaps it is best that tonight be called off…"

"Nah, it's fine," I waved away her concerns, "Just remembered something is all. Anyway, I'm actually a little curious now… have either of you drank before?"

"I have!" Miia answered, much to my surprise, "Lamias usually start drinking at a young age, though only in small doses, and usually only wine… any other hard alcohol might as well be poison to us."

"Really?" I asked, now intrigued, "That's interesting… What about beer?"

"Um… I don't really know, sorry," Miia responded, "I don't know much about that stuff…"

"Huh," I muttered, rubbing my beard, "Then why do you start drinking early?"

"Oh, that's to prepare us for how our bodies are affected during the or-," She caught herself, her face going bright red, "Um, or, that is, o-organized events lamias frequently have! Yeah, those!"

"Riiiight," I drawled, well aware of what exactly she was really about to say. Still, getting lamia young drunk off wine to prepare for the orgies in adulthood? That was… unsettling. Maybe that was just me projecting my own beliefs and cultural upbringing on liminal society, but… eh. Different strokes, I guess. I turned toward Cerea. "How about you?"

"I have not," Cerea said with a shake of her head, "I have only become of drinking age for centaurs recently. Right before I left to search for a worthy master, in fact, and I have had little opportunity or desire to do so since."

"Hm…" I continued rubbing my beard (I really liked doing that) as I mulled my thoughts over, "Well, wanna try out your first drink with us sometime? Not tonight, but maybe one of these nights we could all just hang at the house, have a few drinks and play some games? It'd probably be pretty chill, and we'd take it slow."

"Oooh, that'd be fun!" Miia chimed in, swaying excitedly.

"I… suppose it would be little issue, so long as I was with all of you," Cerea eventually allowed, still looking unsure, "Though I would hate to lose control of myself…"

"Don't worry, I won't let you go blackout or anything like that," I assured her. I'd have to research just how much it took to get centaurs to get drunk first, of course. And also make sure everyone else here could drink legally. If I remembered correctly, everyone at the house was between eighteen and twenty-four, though I wasn't sure that something like age even _applied_ to Suu.

"Then I shall look forward to it," Cerea promised with a warm smile. "At the very least, it will be a new experience."

"Absolutely," I agreed, "It oughta be a hoot and a half."

"Hey guys," Kurusu joined us, hands in his pockets as he walked up to us. "Janai, do you want to go now?"

"Sure," I shrugged, and the two of us began to head out. "Catch y'all later!" I shouted to everyone else in the house, which Kurusu echoed, albeit slightly differently. There was a chorus of farewells in response.

"All right, you know any bars around here?" I asked him as we walked out into the cool summer night air.

"Hm… yeah, I know a place," Kurusu answered, already taking the lead. "It's a little bit of a walk, but it should have good deals, even on a Wednesday."

"Awesome," I said as I followed him onward.


	56. Old Face, New Tab

"So… 'The Cozy Dogen', huh?" I asked as I appraised the bar Kurusu had brought us to.

As the name suggested, it was a small, comfortable-looking place wedged in-between the residential and business districts. I could've sworn I'd walked past it a dozen times or so, but the building itself seemed laidback, if that made any sense, unassuming and easily forgotten.

"Yeah, I've been here with my parents once, before they went to Scotland for work," Kurusu explained fondly, no doubt bringing back a good memory. "The owner is an old friend of my parents, too."

"You know, I just realized I know absolutely nothing about your parents," I said, while the two of us walked inside. "I feel like you never talk about them."

Kurusu laughed nervously. "I suppose I don't, do I? There's not really any reason for it, it just never came up-"

"Fuck a duck, is that Kimi-kun?!" boomed a gruff voice from the bar.

"…Wuh?" I breathed, looking over at the owner of the voice, a burly fellow with an impressive beer belly and an even more impressive black beard that fell to his chest. A wide grin crossed his grizzly face, and his bare dome reflected the dim lights as he strode toward us from behind the bar.

"Oh, Sasaki-san!" Kurusu greeted with a wave, "How've you been?"

"Don't ya 'Sasaki-san' me, ya bozo!" chided the huge man, who promptly reached us and roughly pulled Kurusu into a headlock, "That's no way to talk to yer godfather!"

"Ow ow ow ow," Kurusu hissed, though I could tell he wasn't actually being hurt. "Sorry, old man!"

"Hmph," Sasaki grunted, releasing him and stepping back. The entire time he had that same wide grin plastered on his face. "What happened to all those promises ya made about visitin', huh? Ever since yer folks left town, I feel like I barely see ya anymore!"

"Well… things have been getting a little hectic at home, lately," Kurusu replied abashedly, rubbing the back of his neck before remembering something. "Oh, by the way, this is Juyo Janai, a friend of mine."

"Yo," Kurusu's apparent-godfather greeted me, offering his hand, "Seiji Sasaki. So yer a buddy of Kimi-kun's, eh?"

"Howdy," I greeted back, shaking his hand and forcing down my wince at his grip, "And yeah, you could say that. Also coworker, I guess."

"Oh? Ya work at the rinky-dink manga place, too?"

"So _that's_ what it is. And no, I'm actually his assistant host for the Cultural Exchange." I explained.

"Huh?" Sasaki quirked a bushy eyebrow and turned toward Kurusu. "Yer part of that whole business now?"

"Someone had made a mistake at the beginning, but yeah, you could say that," Kurusu replied. "We've got six of them living with me now, not counting Janai."

"Holy shit, _six_?! How the hell did that happen?!" Sasaki asked incredulously.

"Um… it just kinda did," Kurusu eventually answered with a shrug. "They needed a place to stay, simple as that."

Well, not _really_ , but I didn't feel like correcting him on that. And besides, maybe it was just that simple to him.

Sasaki sighed and shook his head. "I swear, yer family and its odd habits. Well, I'm sure ya got plenty of stories fer me later. Ya boys want somethin' to drink?" The large man plodded back behind the bar and picked up a dirty cup to wipe it.

As Kurusu and I sat down the bar, I looked around to get a better stock of the place. It was pretty dead tonight, but it was a Wednesday so no surprise there. The feel of the bar was actually pretty homey, reminding me of an old tavern with the hardwood floors and walls.

"Yeah, could I have a gin and tonic?" I asked.

"Yer a gin guy, eh? Any kind ya fancy?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever."

"Got it. Kimi-kun?"

"Um, do you have the Kraken? I'll have that with some coke, please."

"Comin' right up."

Kurusu must've noticed me blanch at the mention of the Kraken, because he looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"The Kraken and I… have a bit of a history," I grumbled, "I can't stand that shit anymore."

Kurusu chuckled. "You know, you make it sound like you two had a messy break-up!"

"That's disturbingly close to the truth," I admitted, "But let's just say I blacked out on that shit on my twenty-first birthday and leave it at that for now. So, Sasaki-san's your godfather? You guys related?"

"Nope, but he's an old friend of my dad's from middle school," Kurusu answered, "He was the best man at my parents' wedding, too. I guess he might as well be family."

"Aw, yer gonna make an old man cry over here," Sasaki mock-whined from the other end of the bar as he prepared our drinks. "I've known Kimi-kun since he was suckin' on Mama Kurusu's teat!"

Kurusu was obviously trying to be good-natured about it, but I could see the strain that _that_ mental image was having on him, so I decided to change the topic.

"Say, what was he like as a kid?" I asked Sasaki. I still reserved the right to dig up embarrassing childhood stories, of course.

A wicked gleam appeared in Sasaki's eyes. "Ohoho, Kimi-kun as a little 'un? He was _adorable_." The bulky man gave a good laugh as he brought us our drinks, setting them in front of us. "The most earnest little worker bee I ever saw, and tougher than goddamn steel! Always drove us nuts how ya could land on yer fuckin' dome piece from two stories and walk away from it!"

"I just sorta accepted it after a while," Kurusu replied, bringing his Kraken (blech) glass closer to him. "Guess I was just born lucky."

"Fuckin' freak of nature is what it was," Sasaki snorted, knocking on the wood all the same, "Ya also had a way with the ladies, didn't ya, Kimi-kun? Even when ya were fresh in to preschool, ya knew just what to say to get the girls all blushing!"

"I was just being nice," Kurusu said with a smile, "It's not like I was trying to woo them or anything."

"Fucking harem protag musk…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, here's to… uh, shit, I dunno what to toast to…"

Kurusu rubbed his chin to consider it. "How about to our family?" he offered, raising his glass, "Both old and new."

"Oi, I saw ya lookin' at me when ya said 'old'!"

I laughed and clinked my glass against his. "I'll drink to that. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

At that, we took our first drinks of the night. Sasaki must've been a master at mixing, because I didn't feel any burn as the alcohol slid down my throat. Ah, alcohol, how I missed thee. It was time you and I got reacquainted.

"Ah," I sighed as we set our drinks down. "Damn, that was good. Oh yeah, here," I slid the green Cultural Exchange card over to Sasaki. "Could you just open up a tab on that for us?"

"Ya got it," he replied, taking the card and walking off to the register.

Kurusu frowned. "Janai, are you sure we should use those funds on drinking? That seems… irresponsible."

"Hey, I'm filing this under emotional health expenses," I shot back, "You and I have done a _lot_ of shit for the Exchange already, the least they can do is pay for a few of our drinks."

"Hm," Kurusu grunted, taking another sip, "I don't know…"

"Look, man, how much time do you spend making sure the girls are as well taken care of as possible?"

He mulled it over. "A lot," he eventually admitted. "I've had to write down a schedule to keep track of it all. But I actually enjoy helping them out!"

"All the more reason you should indulge yourself a little," I told him, "Honestly, if it bothers you that much, I can use my own money…"

"Well…" Kurusu sighed, "Maybe for just this drink. After that, though, we should be responsible."

"Right, right."

"So you two are takin' care of six of them monsters, right?" Sasaki cut in, leaning on the counter with one arm, "Wait, shit, what's the PC term they throw 'round these days? Laminals?"

"Liminals," I corrected, "And yeah. There's Miia, a lamia, Papi, a harpy, Cerea, a centaur," I paused to take a breath, "Suu, a slime, Mero, a mermaid, and Rachnerea, an arachne."

"Fuckin' hell, that's a lot of 'em," Sasaki breathed, giving Kurusu a baffled look, "Yer parents know ya got them all at their place?"

"Uh, about that…" Kurusu chuckled nervously.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked, bewildered. Sasaki was too busy palming his face. "It's _their_ house, and you never told them about _anything_ that's been going on there?! It was even heavily remodeled!"

"How heavy we talkin'?" Sasaki asked.

"It's about twice as big now," Kurusu answered, idly twirling a finger around the rim of his glass. "And we have an indoor pool, too, though that's mostly for Mero."

Sasaki gave him a dull look for a long moment, before eventually groaning and shaking his head. "Yer an odd one, Kimi-kun. I've known that for twenty-two years, but still. The shit ya pull sometimes."

Kurusu shrugged. "So long as those girls have a home and I can provide, I really don't see a problem."

"Hold up, all six of 'em are girls?! You tryin' to build a fuckin' harem or somethin'?!"

I almost choked on my gin and tonic. You ever try almost choking on gin? It's not fun.

After I recovered, I licked at the gin that got caught in my beard while Sasaki continued interrogating an unflappable Kurusu. As I did, I realized the very slight tingle already poking at my fingers. Hm, it seemed my lack of drinking for a while, and thus my lowered tolerance, was starting to rear its ugly head.

Well, at least tonight was promising not to be boring.


	57. Just Two Dudes Boozin' Up

**Fair warning, the English language is _butchered_ in this update, for reasons that should be quite clear.**

* * *

"And then Kimi-kun was, he was," Sasaki paused to take a big swig, "Caught red-handed, right, his hand in the cookie jar…"

"Right, right," I said, eager for him to continue. Kurusu rubbed his head, clearly knowing exactly what was about to be said.

"Before we can say anything, he shouts 'You cannot judge me, for I am justice itself!' Then the little fucker just _runs off_ like hell!"

"Pfthahahaha!"

"I thought we agreed to pretend that part of my life never happened," Kurusu sulked, before taking another drink of his Kraken and coke. Though there was a bit more Kraken in this one than the previous two.

"Aw, don't be like that, Kimi-kun!" Sasaki jeered, a silly grin on his face. He'd barely had anything to drink, so he wasn't drunk in the slightest, but I could tell he was more than a little giddy to finally be hanging with his godson. "Jus' poking a lil' fun is all."

"I, for one, am having a ball over here," I chimed. At that, I finished the last of my second gin and tonic and set the glass down. "Another, please!"

"So, it's gonna be one of those nights, huh?" Sasaki snorted, already grabbing my empty glass and going to refill it. "Ya must've had a helluva of Wednesday!"

"More like a helluva _month_ ," I groused, "The shit we gotta go through every day is fuckin' _wacko_."

"Oh, it's not so…" Kurusu paused as he realized what he was starting to say, "Actually, yeah, it's pretty wacko," he admitted.

"And I'm right for assumin' that it's cuz of all the laminals ya got in yer lives now?" Sasaki hazarded as he slid my refilled drink over to me. I saw him put in a fair bit more gin than tonic, but I wasn't complaining.

"Liminals," I corrected, right after I took a sip, "And yeah, you're right. The girls are all great, don't get me wrong, but there's just a _lot_ of shit to deal with."

"Cleaning after Miia shedding, Cerea's hair, Papi's feathers, Mero and Suu's slime," Kurusu started to list off, "Also whenever Rachnee spins her web. The worst part about that is you never see the leftover thread until you walk through it."

"Ugh, I remember that," I blanched, "I felt like I had to vacuum the damn floor five times after that gaming day! Thank god MON doesn't leave that kind of a mess…"

"True," Kurusu nodded, "There's tons of little things you don't really think about until you have to deal with them. Every day we learn something new!"

"Well, at least no one can accuse ya of livin' a borin' life," Sasaki said encouragingly.

"No kidding," I groaned, "Honestly, cleaning up the mess is hardly the worst part. They're all so fucking _strong_ , man! None of them ever actively try to hurt us, but sometimes it can't be helped. Aside from yesterday, I'd say you get the worst of it," I said, nodding at Kurusu.

"What, they hittin' ya or somethin'?" Sasaki asked lowly, quirking a bushy eyebrow.

"More like hitting _on_ me very enthusiastically," Kurusu sighed, "But that's only Miia and Cerea, really. Rachnee's been doing it now and then, but I can never tell if she's joking or not…"

"Of _course_ our little Kimi-kun seduced the monster girls," Sasaki snorted, before checking his watch, "Ah, shit. Gotta run an errand, ya boys gonna be good for a bit? If ya want some more in the meantime… ah, fuck it, here ya go." He brought over two bottlet's, one of gin and the other of the Kraken. "This should tide ya over 'til I get back. Yer both man enough to drink 'em straight at this point, right?"

"Oh my… old man, you don't have to..." Kurusu started to say before Sasaki waved him off.

"Nah, yer family, and Juyo here seems like decent folk," Sasaki insisted, already walked out to the back of the bar. "Just let an old man treat his best buddy's son, will ya? And feel free to take beer outta the fridge if ya want. I'll be back before ya know it!"

At that, he left the two of us alone. We had the run of the place; considering that it was a Wednesday night and the Cozy Dogen hardly seemed like it ever got too busy even at the best of times, that was hardly surprising.

"So…" Kurusu started, after taking a notably long drink, "What happened yesterday? Not gonna lie, it was a little worrisome seeing you like that."

"Hoo boy," I breathed before taking a very long drink of my own, "Yester-fuckin'-day, man… I dunno where to begin, to be honest."

"The beginning might be best," Kurusu offered helpfully with a smile that I decided was cheeky.

"Smartass," I snorted, though there was no venom to it. "But yeah. I guess it started when Manako and I got to Preya's host's place…"

And so I told him everything, from meeting Preya through to the craziness that was encountering and dealing with Kii. Kurusu was silent the entire time as he listened and drank, though I noticed he took a rather long pull whenever I got particularly heated about the Cultural Exchange fucking up. I told him about me shouting at Smith, and I could tell the news didn't exactly make him happy, but otherwise he still did nothing.

"… And that was my day," I finished, reaching for my glass to drink up what little remained of my gin and tonic. "Well, it actually ended with talking to Draco, but you already knew about that."

"Man…" Kurusu muttered, his cheeks flushed as he poured himself more rum. "I dunno how to even _start_ to think about all that."

"You could try at the start," I noted, unable to hide my shit-eating smirk.

Kurusu laughed good-naturedly, and a touch louder than I was used to hearing from him. "Ha ha! Maybe you're right…" He made a long sigh, shifting on his bar stool as he stared into the dark contents of his drink. "I guess… I'm just glad everyone came out okay," he eventually said, "But I had no clue the Cultural Exchange was so… so… guh, what's the word?"

"Incompetent? Ass-backwards? Fucked-up? Full of brain-dead, slack-jawed mouth-breathers too xenophobic or apathetic to be allowed in office?" I offered.

"… Yeah, that!" Kurusu replied, "Nice, by the way."

"I've had a _lot_ of internal rants at them in my noggin for a while now," I admitted.

"I thought so!" Kurusu chuckled, "But yeah. I mean… _damn_. Just hearing about it makes me wanna do something about it."

"You do more than enough already, man," I assured him, pouring myself a glass full of almost-entirely gin. Looks like it was gonna be one of those nights. "Serioussly," Shit, here came the slurring. "You're like the fuckin' poster boy of the Exchange Program right now, dude. You're _exactly_ what it should be."

"Maybe," he said, though he wasn't fully buying it, "And I'm happy doing it. Really, I am! Taking care of others is something I love doing more than anything in the world. But… if I'm _really_ the poster boy like you said, I should be doing _more_ for them!"

"Hm…" I rubbed my beard thoughtfully, my increasingly inebriated mind mulling over the options before us. Perhaps a little too literally. "Ya know what? Before this convo goes any further, I'm gonna need _shots_. Ya feel me?"

"Uh… why?"

"The fact that you need to ask is why," I responded jokingly, reaching over the counter to grab a couple of shot glasses, "But surioussly," Fuck, "I wanna hash this shit out with ya, bro, and I like how this is going so far, so let's keep going and see what happens."

"I… don't follow your logic," Kurusu replied, before eventually shrugging, "But okay."

" _Beautiful_ ," I declared as I poured our shots. Gin, not that Kraken shit. "Here you go, chief." I hand him his shot and raised my own. "To making the Cultural Exchange not shitty!"

"To that, yeah!"

We downed our shots, and _hoo boy_ did it burn.

After that, well… we had more. And got a little distracted. And by little I mean a lot.

"Kay, so… lissen to me, man," I started, very nearly missing my drink as I brought it to my lips, "'Ey! Lissen!"

"Mmmmm?" Kurusu sort of replied as he guzzled down the last of his fifth glass.

"Let's… let's talk 'bout Cultchal Exkchange more when we're sober, aight? That gucci mane?"

"Sure, sure," he allowed, fumbling for more rum. When he looked down the bottle, he looked aghast and pouted. "'Ey, where'd the rum go?!"

"Ya drank it, ya goon," I shot back, "Grab somethin' from the fridge, will ya? I gotta ask ya somethin' _super suriouss_."

"Oh no!" Kurusu replied in mock-terror, already shambling around the counter to get more precious alcohol. "'Super suriouss'? And I'm getting' ya some beer, too, cuz… cuz _you_ need to slow down, sir!"

"Danks, babe!" I called after him, "Anyway, what was I… oh, right!" I leaned heavily onto the counter and put on my best Suriouss Face. "Ya gonna pick one of the girls or what, maaaaaan?!"

Kurusu groaned. "Ugh, don't get me even _started_ on that, dude. And hey, you got yur own girl trubs, too, so I wanna hear what the deal is there if we're gonna talk girls!"

"I dunno what yer talkin' 'bout," I responded as he handed me a beer. He rolled his eyes.

"Dat's a loud of _bull_ , and ya know it," he accused, shuffling back to his stool next to me, "I know ya said that whole bizness 'bout not wantin' a girl right meow and all dat jazz, but _c'moooooon_. You _like_ Zombina, don't ya?"

I almost shot back at him, but when it finally clicked in my drunken mind that _Kurusu_ of all people was talking to me like this, I couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter.

"I'll jus take dat as a yus," Kurusu slurred as he started drinking his beer.

"Ha ha ha, well, honesly…" I started, once I'd calmed down some, "I jus… I _dunno_ , man! Cuz, like, I _wanna_ go out with her, ya know, try it out, see what happens, but… like, I might go back home any time, ya know? I'd feel like a dick if I jus had to _go_ while we're a thing, ya know?"

"Hmmmmm…" Kurusu mused, "Buuuuuut yur already super close to Papi and Suu, right? So won't it, ya know, be jus as… um, painful leavin' them behind if ya had to?"

"Shit…" I breathed, "Yur right, man. _Fuck_. I don't wanna leave 'em…"

"Tha's my point!" Kurusu said excitedly, "Yur _already_ super involved here, dude! It's gonna be tough leavn' as it is! And who knows, _maybe_ yull be able to visit again? Who knows?! So what you gotta do is, 'ey, look at me," He stared intensely into my eyes, "Ya gotta jus, ya know, _go for it!_ Zombina obvyussly likes ya a lot, right? How many times she text ya tonight alone?"

"Um…" My phone vibrated in my pocket. "Lots."

"See?! She _likes_ you, you _like_ her, so just go for it! Ya know?"

"But… what 'bout that whole zombie thing? That… hate ta say it, but it's kinda a issue. I dunno…"

"Bah, she's basclly a human, jus with toxic blood and sometimes pieces of her fall off," Kurusu waved my concerns off, "Tha's it! No biggy! Is just… it's killin' me, seein' ya two jus not let it happen cuz of stoopid stuff, ya know?"

"Yer one to talk, ya know," I replied, "Dat whole bizness with Miia and Ccccccerea. Those girls _really_ want ya to make up yer mind, ya know!"

"I know, I know," Kurusu said, frowning, "It's… not that easy, man."

"I know, I know," I echoed, clinking my beer against his before taking a big swig, "Shit ain't easy. Fuckin'… _girls_ , man."

"I'll drink to that."

We were both quiet for a moment, reflecting on that.

"I got a proposal," I stated the instant I thought of it.

"Dun swing that way, man," Kurusu giggled.

"Not _that_ kind, ass. I mean, somethin' that would mutu… _mutually_ _benefit_ us. Goddamn that was difficult."

"Let's hear it."

"I'll give askin' out Zombina a shot," I promised, looking him square in the eyes, "Against mah better jujment. But _you_ … _you_ gotta put yer foot down and say the marriage thing _ain't_ happenin' 'til yer ready!"

"That's right," Kurusu nodded sagely, "I jus gotta man up and tell M - wait, what?"

"Wait, don't ya 'wait, what' me! Hold the fuckin' phone, what were ya gonna say?!" Had… had he actually _chosen_ …

"Dunno what yer talkin' 'bout," was his simple reply. At least, until I shoved a newly-filled shot glass in front of him. "Uh… wuh?"

"Let's fuckin' _celebrate_!" I shouted, "Halle-fuckin'-lujah, ya made a choice!"

"Oh boy…" he whined, even as he brought the fresh shot to his lips.


	58. Through Booze-Tinted Glasses

"Aight, so ya chose Miia," I said with a nod, "Tha's good! Akshual progress!"

"Mmmmm…" Kurusu hummed as he took a swig and let out a sigh once he was done. After realizing the bottle was empty, he very deliberately set it down on the table. "I dunno 'bout dat…"

"The fuck ya talkin' 'bout? Ya even had, like, dat lil' slip o' da tongue where ya say what ya really mean an' shit."

"Yeah… but I like Cccerea lots, too!" Kurusu shouted, "It's soooo hard makin' up my frickin' mind! I mean… I dunno if I'm ready to git _married_ …"

"Is a big deal, no doubt," I nodded sagely, "Honessly, man, who the fuck can expect ya to make a decisision like dat so quickly! Tha's, like, a lifetime commitment! And ya've known 'em for, y'know, lil' over a month! Ya can't jus up an' _marry_ somun ya only knew dat long!"

" _Exactly!_ " Kurusu cried, almost hysterically, "Tha's what I thought, too, but all the girls looked so _hopeful_ and stuff and I was like 'Well, guess tha's that, then!' Ugh," he groaned, slamming his head on the counter, "Frickin'… maybe I'll jus… I dunno."

"'Ey man, yu'll work it out," I assured him, patting his shoulder, "I'm sssure dey'll undastand whateva ya do."

"Danks," Kurusu sighed, sitting back up, "Anyway, what ya gonna do 'bout Zombina?"

"Funny ya say dat," I replied as I fished my phone out of my pocket, "Let's be a couple a basics and take a selfie!"

"Eh?" Kurusu said as I wrapped an arm around his neck and brought him closer so we'd fit on the screen. "Uh… why?"

"To commemenorate the 'ccasion," I replied, "And cuz Bina was axing 'bout what I was up to. Now put on ya best drunk asshole face!"

Kurusu immediately put on the widest, toothiest grin I've ever seen and made a peace sign. Not exactly what I'd call an 'asshole face', but whatevs. I out on a sloppy grin of my own, but with the totally originally spin of a tongue flopping out as well.

The camera flashed, causing us both to curse and rub at our eyes.

"Fuckin' hell," I whined, wiping the tears away, "Furrgot 'bout that, mah bad. And _ho-lee shit_ do we look plastered."

"Wonder why," Kurusu groused. Just then, two cups seemed to materialize before us, filled with some clear liquid and brought forth by a pair of beefy, hairy hands. "Oh, neat," he said as he quickly picked it up and began drinking. "Ah. Anyway. Ya know, it's kinda funny… I thought ya an' Mero were gon' be a thing at first!"

I grunted before taking a drink as well. Hm, it didn't _taste_ like alcohol… or much of anything really. Oh well.

"Eh…" I said once I set my glass down. "Dat ain't gon' happen, man. Her relationshiship goals are _fucked up_."

"Really?" Kurusu asked, clearly intrigued, "How?"

"She only wants to date me cuz she wants it ta end _tragically_ or some shit like that," I explained as I wiped my mouth, "Like, if I gotta go home while we're togetha and we get split cross time an' space an's shit! She _loves_ that shit, man! Who the _fuck_ would wanna date somun cuz of how it'd end?"

"Huh… wow," Kurusu breathed, "I jus thought ya two looked cute togetha… I heard 'bout ya singin' in the rain wit 'er, and Miia even took a picshure of it cuz it looked cute!"

"Did she now?" I snorted. "Well, it _ain't_ happenin', man. Mero's pretty an' sweet an' all, but I already had mah fill of datin' crazy."

"Gotcha," Kurusu nodded, "Well, tha's too bad, I 'spose. You and Zombina make mo' sense now."

"Yeah, well, will see," I commented, glancing at my phone as her reply came buzzing in. "Shit'll be weird, but whatevs. We'll learn as we go along. Like, ya know, evry _actual_ realtionshiship."

"'Actual', huh?" Kurusu mused. As he pondered whatever it was he was pondering, I realized that most our glasses and empty bottles had mysteriously vanished somehow. "Ya know… dat _does_ sound nice…"

"And yet ya never had a girlfriend, fuckin' _somehow_ ," chimed in a gruff voice from the other end of the counter. Our heads swiveled in unison to find Sasaki there, wiping off our glasses. "Also, _ho-lee shit_ boys, yer plastered. Didn't even notice I came back 'til I said somethin', didn't ya?"

"In our… hold up," I belched, "In our defense… we drank _a lot._ "

"Which is why I'm cuttin' ya off tonight," Sasaki declared, "That water's all yer getting'."

"So _tha's_ what it was," Kurusu observed, staring down the glass of water before taking a big gulp. "Danks, ol' man!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasaki waved him off, "You boys got a ride home? I'm hittin' the sack soon, but there's no way in hell I'm lettin' ya both walk home in yer condition."

"Well, evryun else back home can't leave without gettin' 'rested," I answered, scratching my beard, "Mmmm, oh, Smith!"

"Ya sure tha's a good idea?" Kurusu asked as I began dialing her number, "She'sssssss ovuhwerked as is, man!"

"It's fine, it's fiiiiiine," I assured him, placing the phone at my ear, "She can say no if she wants."

 _"Juyo-kun?"_ came her voice from the other end. _"A little late, isn't it?"_

Alright, I needed to play this smart. Smith _never_ did something she didn't have to, so I was gonna have to pull out all the stops to persuade her to help us out.

"Ayyyyyyyyyy," I started, full of confidence, "Could ya do me and Kooroosoo a solid?"

 _"… You sound absolutely wasted,"_ she stated dully. _"On a Wednesday night."_

"Yeahhhh," I admitted, "We kinda needed to relief some stress, yaknowI'msayin'? Blow off some steam, shoot the shit, ya know?"

"Hiiiiiii, Smith-saaaaaaaan!" Kurusu chimed in.

 _"Right. And would I be correct in assuming you want me to give you a ride back home? Even though I'm_ already _about to turn in?"_

Shit, she sounded a lil' unhappy.

"Ya'd be correct," I meekly admitted, "Pretty please? Only reason I didn' 'vite ya this time was cuz it was a guys' night out, ya know? Next time though, we'll def drink togetha!"

 _"Hm… tempting. But it depends. Did you read it yet?"_

Even in the state I was in, I knew what she was talking about it. The thought alone was sobering (even if actual sobriety was totally absent).

"Yeah, I did," I groused sulkily, "Hell, a big reason why I wanted to drink tonight was cuz of that shit. What they… what _she_ did…" My fingers startled to tremble. "I fuckin' hated _every word_ of it."

Smith made an odd noise at that. I thought it sounded satisfied.

 _"I thought you might,"_ she replied, _"Where are you two?"_

I gave her the address and she hung up, saying she'd be here soonish. Which was fine by me, since I wasn't done with my water yet.

"Oi, what was it ya said ya hated?" Kurusu asked.

"Oh, jus some shit Smith wanted me ta look up," I explained, "Ya can ax her 'bout it if ya want."

"Kaaaay."

Smith pulled up shortly after that, just calling me to say that she was here instead of getting out of her car. As we left, Sasaki handed us our card and waved us off.

"I'll just keep yer tab open fer now, alright?" he offered with a big ol' grin, "Maybe that way Kimi-kun here'll drop by more often!"

"Ol' man, I'm so, so sorry I never visit anymore," Kurusu said, giving Sasaki a big hug, "Is jus… I'm _so busy_ , what with the girls an' stuff…"

"'Ey, don't worry 'bout it," Sasaki assured him with a pat on the back, "Life gets in the way sometimes, I get it. Maybe I'll pay _you_ a visit one of these days and see what all the hub-bub is with them liminals, eh? Maybe drag Shiki along, too. Lord knows the boy needs more social interaction."

Kurusu laughed at that. "That'd be great!" he agreed, "I'm sure the girls'll love ya!"

"Let's hope so," Sasaki said warmly, "Now off ya go, kiddo. And Juyo, don't be a stranger, neither!"

"Will do!" I promised him as Kurusu and I walked out. "Danks again fer tonight!"

A black sedan awaited us outside the Cozy Dogen, and one of the windows rolled down to reveal Smith.

In a bathrobe.

"Like hell I was going to keep DDing you two from me staying comfy," Smith stated dryly at our baffled expressions, "Also, _ho-lee_ shit are you two wasted."

Kurusu giggled as the two of us swayed in rhythm, which wasn't too difficult to do considering we were leaning heavily on each other just to stay standing.

"Well, I've seen Darling-kun giggle, I guess I can say I've seen it all now," Smith quipped, before jerking her head. "Get in the back, I don't want one of you puking in front."

"Aye aye, ma'am!" I shouted with a salute and swung the door open. "Tally-ho!" At that, I dived into the car. Quite literally, unfortunately, as I bonked my head on something hard and plastic inside. Another bruise for the collection. Kurusu followed me, though he didn't step in so much as fell in a heap onto the seat. After finally shutting the door behind him with a minor struggle, he gave Smith a thumbs-up.

"At least you two are entertaining drunks," Smith noted with a snort as she began driving us home. "You do realize that you need to be at the gym by eight in the morning tomorrow, right?"

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine, daijobuuuuuuu," I promised her, "We'll just guzzle a shit ton of water when we get back!"

"'Daijobu'?" she echoed, looking royally confused before shaking her head, "Looks like you're even more incoherent when you're drunk, Romance Master-kun. What a shocker."

"Bah, I'm just, like, _super verbose_ an' shit," I shot back, sliding up my seat to get better situated. "Ya feel me?"

"I appreciate the offer, but Bina-chan might kill me," Smith replied, smirking.

"Oh, shit, I didn't text 'er back!" I shouted as I shuffled about for my phone. Both Kurusu and Smith laughed. "Ugh… fugget. She'll understand."

The rest of the ride home was pretty uneventful. Kurusu and I playing off each other, Smith poking fun at our antics, stuff like that. It was over pretty quickly, as the Cozy Dogen was hardly a long drive from home. As she pulled up in front of the house, I noted that the lights were still on.

"I _really_ hope the girls don't ovryact," I mumbled while Kurusu and I got out of the car, which was proving to be a challenge of sorts. "I dunno if they're used to seeing dddrunk peeps…"

"Ah, it should be gucciiiii," Kurusu assured me as he helped me step outside. "Ya worry too much!"

"Maybs, maybs," I admitted, struggling to find my footing. At that moment, an idea occurred to me. "'Ey, 'ang on a sec, kay? I wanna tell Smith somethin'."

"Kaaaay."

I shambled over to the driver's side and leaned down. "'Ey, could ya step out for a sec?" I asked as politely as I could, "I really, _really_ wanna tell ya somethin'."

"We're talking right now, aren't we?" Smith replied, before eventually letting out a sigh. "Fine, fine. God, your breath reeks of booze."

I stepped back as her door swung open. Smith stepped out in all her purple bathrobe-wearing glory, hands on her hips as she looked me over.

"Well," she started, "What is-!"

I pulled her into a tight hug. I felt her body tense up at the sudden touch, and I could tell she was completely caught off-guard.

"Juyo…" she growled dangerously, "What're you…"

" _Thank you_ , Kuroko," I muttered, forcing all of my willpower into making sure I said everything right, "For… for helping me out. And… well, you've probably heard this tons of times already, and it probably means nothing to you, but I'm so, _so sorry_ about what happened back then." I sniffled. "I dunno everything that happened, but whatever it was, it was… more than anyone had to go through."

Smith was quiet for a long time, unmoving. Then, her shoulders lost a little of their tension.

"You know, no one's ever said that to me before," she started to say, her voice strained somewhat while still trying to maintain her typical blasé tone. "The 'I'm sorry' part, anyway. It's not like I asked for your pity, Juyo. I only wanted you to be informed."

"I know, I know," I laughed a little, "This is just me bein' a sappy drunk is all. Sorry. Well, I guess I'm not sorry, cuz I meant it. Sober Me woulda been more eloquent, though."

"Heh, Drunk You isn't so bad either," Smith replied as I pulled away. "Now go get some rest, you delinquents. You got an early day ahead of you."

"Yessum!" Kurusu and I replied in unison, saluting her.


	59. Rachnera Interlude: Blackout

"Aaaaaaand we're back, ladieeeeeeeees and ggggentlwomen!" a familiar voice announced as the door could be heard swinging open.

"They're back!" Miia squealed excitedly, which was rather unnecessary considering Counselor-san _just_ shouted that in the most overdramatic way possible. Though I suppose I couldn't begrudge her, considering her beloved 'Darling' had finally returned. And I had to admit, I was more than a little curious to see just how the only two men in the house acted while under the influence.

With luck, maybe I'd learn a thing or two for later use.

Everyone else pretty much charged out of the living room to greet the drunken idiots, save for Mero, who obviously couldn't, so I went over to push her wheelchair.

"It sounds like the circus just came to town…" I sighed as I gripped the handles. "It's like no one around here's seen someone drunk before."

"I'm afraid that is something I have yet to experience," Mero admitted. Hm, she was looking more and more anxious as I brought us closer to the foyer. "Have you, Rachnee-san?"

It still baffled me that most of the people in this house have taken to calling me that recently. I couldn't think of anything I'd done that was particularly big sisterly, besides, you know, being myself. Perhaps they were just desperate to make me feel like a part of their little family.

"I have," I answered with a shrug, "Anansi Day is something of a drinking holiday for my people, similar to how certain humans celebrate their own holidays."

"Anansi Day?" Mero asked, tilting her head curiously right as we turned into the foyer.

"Another time," I promised her before sighing. "A quieter time."

Then I looked up at the scene before me, and it took all my effort not to laugh my ass off.

Honey and Counselor-san were hanging onto each for dear life and swaying so much that it seemed like if any of us so much as poked them they would topple over. Not to mention that they had the goofiest and widest grins I've ever seen before plastered on their faces. Everyone else, the poor girls, didn't seem to know how to react. Even Papi was just staring in open-mouthed wonder, likely because her "big brother" was far from the collected, if occasionally quirky, persona we'd become accustomed to.

And that was even touching on Honey. I honestly never thought I'd see the day where he was so… _silly_.

"We mighta - _hic!_ \- drank too mush," Counselor-san slurred, his face completely flushed.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. Counselor-san giggled.

"Oh, hey, Rachnee!" he greeted, giving me a wild wave. "Didn' see ya there. Oh, and ya brought Mero, too! Yay, the whole fam is here! Well, minus L-!"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Honey abruptly deciding to take step forward without consulting his other half. The result of which was a collapsed heap of sluggish limbs, though Suu, who'd been edging closer for some reason, had rushed beneath them to cushion their fall. With a subdued splash, they fell right into her puddle.

"AAAAAH!" they both screamed, until they realized they'd been saved from eating the hardwood floor. Meanwhile, Miia and Centorea looked like they were about to explode out of concern for their Darling/Master. Papi just started to giggle.

"Oh, danks, sweetie," Counselor-san cooed, letting himself go limp in her grip. "Ya shhhhouldn' hafta deal with us, we can - _hic!_ \- Fuck. We can - _hic!-_ Come on!"

Honey giggled. "Looks like ssssomun got the - _hic!_ \- cups." His eyes went wide. "Ughhhhhhh…"

"Darling… how much did you drink?" Miia asked, voice full of concern as she tentatively inched toward the cuddle puddle.

"Ummmmmmm." Honey's face scrunched in thought, something that proved to be unrelentingly difficult for the poor guy. It was actually a little cute, seeing him at such a loss over something like that. "I dun' 'mmber. Juyo?"

"Fuck if I know, mane," replied his partner-in-crime, who was now rolling in Suu. For her part, the slime girl actually seemed to be enjoying it. "All I know iz dat I ain't been dis gone since, like, New Year's."

"Yes, well, perhaps we should get you both upright and out of Suu before you pass out," I stepped in, picking up Honey in my arms and carrying him to the living room. Miia and Centorea started to protest, but honestly I didn't care. If they wanted to do it, they should've done it sooner. "Suu, Papi, would be you be dears and bring Counselor-san to the living room? We'll need to get these two water before too long." I turned to the envious Miia and Centorea. "And one of you could be useful and help Mero out."

"What gives you the authority to just order us around like this?" Centorea protested, fuming. Of course she was the one being stubborn for no good reason.

"Well, no one else was doing anything, and I'd personally prefer it if the foyer didn't become a pit of piss and vomit," I shot back, keeping my tone light but not without a smirk, "In this case, I believe _experience_ is what should be heeded, yes?"

It wasn't like I _wanted_ to take the lead role here. I always preferred to work from the shadows and manipulate things where no one would pay any mind, thank you very much. The less people saw of me, the better.

Still, I didn't dislike Counselor-san enough to just leave him wherever he fell, hapless as he was now. And as for Honey… well, I only really called him such because it annoyed the hell out of Miia and Centorea, who were just too easy to tease. Plus, he certainly _seemed_ like a decent person, considering how he'd treated me since I came here. He at least was more honest than Counselor-san, or any other human I've ever encountered.

I dropped Honey off on the couch, where he rambled about some such thing or another while I went to the kitchen. It was my first time in there, and it quickly proved to be a frustrating task just getting the damn cups since the space clearly hadn't been made with someone of my size in mind. I had to do something of a balancing act, stepping on cabinets and counters with my legs just to make room for myself.

The task done, I returned to find the group circling around Honey and Counselor-san, who were both trying to say… something that I'm sure was coherent in their alcohol-addled minds.

"So, so, he says, oh, thanks, Rachnee!" Counselor-san said as he took the offered cup. He took a few big gulps and then continued, some of the water missing its target and dripping down his beard. "He says… wait… _shiiiiiet_ , wha wazzit, dude?"

Honey just shrugged, mumbling his gratitude to me for the water.

"ANYWAY!" Counselor-san suddenly shouted, startling everyone. "I gots somethin' I wanna say ta eatch of ya," he declared, waving a finger at us, "Jus lemme say dis one thing and I'm fuggen _done_ fer da night."

"Language!" Honey cut in. Counselor-san gave him a wild look.

"Sursly?! _Now_ ya tell me to wash my languedge?!"

Honey just started to giggle, prompting the other man to roll his eyes and turn back to face us.

"Hmm… Cccccerea, yur first! I jus - _hic!_ \- I jus wanna say it's _badass as hell_ that yur acktually joinin' da MON Squad!" he praised, making a grand, sweeping gesture with his arms and spilling some water on the floor as a result. "Like, _sursly_ , I'm super - _hic!_ \- fuggen proud and happy yur doin' that!"

"I, um, that is," Centorea stuttered, looking rather bashful and uncomfortable, "You're too kind."

"Naaaaah," he dismissed with a hand wave, "Jus drunk. An' talkin' too much, but whatevs. Anyway, you keep doin' you, Cerea. Soon enuff, yu'll be a regular ol' hero of justiss! Is gon' be great!"

Before Centorea could say anything else, he rounded on Miia, who made a little "Eep!" at his intense gaze.

"Miia…" he started, looking deathly serious for a moment before cracking a wide grin and clapping. "Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations!" He changed the tone each time he repeated the damn word, which was odd even by the standards that'd been set already. Why did I get the feeling he was referencing something vague that only he understood and was done purely for his own amusement?

"Um… thanks?" Miia hazarded. The poor thing looked utterly bewildered.

"Hey!" Honey shouted, catching Counselor-san's attention. He pressed a finger to his lips and made a very, very sloppy "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hm. Suspect. Very suspect.

"Yeah, yeah, I ain't sayin' nothin'!" Counselor-san retorted, before he giggled to himself. "Heh, dubs-negative. Anyway, uh…." Our eyes locked.

Oh Arachne.

"Rachnee!" He went to his knees in front of me, looking up with pleading eyes. Uh… interesting. "I jus, I jus want ya to be _happy_ , ya know? Well, I want all y'all to be happy, obvi, but _you_. Ya went through some ruff shit, and I hate it, but… fuck, I dunno where I was gonna wit dat." He looked so at a loss, that I almost felt pity for him. Then something must've came to him, because he smiled. "Jus… yer real fuggen _rad_ , ya know? Cuz yur you. Cheezy, I know, but who curz."

I blinked at him, just trying to make sense of what the hell he just said.

"I think…" I started slowly, "That you're quite the chatterbox when you're drunk."

"No shit," he snorted, "Poor Kimi-kun ova heyuh's been dealin' wit it all damn night."

"Just the worst," chimed in an increasingly-drowsy Honey.

"So now… Mero!" It was Mero's turn to let out an "Eep!" as the bearded man slid over on his knees over to her. "Mero, Mero, Meruuuuuune Lorlylayyyy." He chuckled. "Yur name is soooo fun to say."

"Um, thank you," Mero squeaked, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Mero, I jus… I jus want ya to know… a chrashic romants ain't all it's cracked up ta be," he implored, gently grabbing her hands and clasping them. "Yer super sweet and _beautiful_ , so don't fuckin' settle for anythin' less than a happy fuckin' ending! Ya deserve the best, like evryun else in this dayum room! Kay?"

Poor Mero looked like she was about to overload. From the looks of it, I was pretty sure no one had ever spoken to her like this before.

"I, I, mmm…" she mumbled after fidgeting in her seat. "O… kay…"

Ho boy. Drunk Counselor-san, I sincerely hope Sober Counselor-san can forgive you for the mess you put him in.

He stood up abruptly, running straight toward his next target with arms spread wide. "Papi!"

"Big brother!" Papi shouted back with a wide smile, giggling and hollering as he swept her up in his arms and danced about.

"Papi, Papi, Papi," he repeated, each word filled with rapturous joy, "Yer a delight, ya know that? I gotta say, the firs' time ya called me yer big bro, I almos' cried. I dunno what I did ta deserve it, but I'm glad anyway."

"It's cuz you carried Papi when Papi was sick," she replied, nuzzling his shoulder, "You reminded Papi of Papi's mommy."

His shoulders shuddered at her words, I noted. Considering how he'd been acting tonight, the gesture was remarkably subdued. She must've struck a deep chord in him.

"Th-Thanks, Papi," he murmured, pulling away from her slowly. He gently set her back down, his every movement a labor. Exhaustion was finally, _finally_ taking its toll on him. But there was still one more he had to talk to, it seemed.

"Suu," he breathed, going on his knees in front of her. She needed little prompting to wrap him up in her feelers, covering his body with hers. His head dipped and she caught it with her forehead. He went utterly still and silent, before his form went utterly limp. Suu leaned forward, her lips close to his ear, and whispered something, a name I didn't recognize. If I knew my human languages right, it sounded like it was English…

I sighed. It looked Honey was finally out cold, as well. Something about everything they'd said had exhausted me, though I didn't pause to reflect on that now.

The rest of the girls were quiet, unsure of how to proceed. Looked like it was my job to wrap up tonight's festivities.


	60. Slow Start

"Hey, big brother."

Mmf.

"Big brother."

 _Mmrf_.

"Big brotherrrrrrrrrrr."

A prodding sensation jabbed at my ribs. It was actually very gentle, but it might as well have been a jackhammer to me.

I. Hate. Hangovers. Such a unique and original thought, I know.

"Big brother, we gotta goooooo," Papi whined, tugging at the covers while I feebly resisted. "We're supposed to go to the exorcise place in ten minutes!"

Okay, buddy, we can do this. You sure as hell have been hungover before, and this time it's not even as bad as the last, and first, time you blacked out for your twenty-first. So just _sack up and get up already_.

"Don't wanna," I muttered into my pillow.

"Hmm… well, neither does Boss or Rachnee, but they're coming!" Papi informed me, "Besides, I want you to come, too!"

Ugh, Kurusu was already up? Of _course_ he was. Asshole had _at least_ three more drinks than I did and he was somehow conscious. Now I felt like I had to get up now. Blah blah manliness, blah blah some other contrived societal standards bullshit.

"I'm up, I'm up," I grunted, slowly but surely rising from my bed. Had it always been this bright at this time in the morning? And god damn, it felt like Cerea had stomped multiple times on my head. Which, for all I remembered after Kurusu and I got back to the house last night, might've actually happened. "Lemme shower first. And get some coffee. And eat something."

"Kay!" Papi giggled, before giving me a quick hug and wandering off. Once she left, I let out a huge belch and instantly regretted it. Smelled like something crawled into my mouth and died overnight.

Well, enough moping.

The shower was _wonderful_ , the warm water rushing down around me as I contemplated my life choices thus far. Always fun to do, especially when hungover, which is arguably the time I'm most aggressively cynical. I wallowed in self-pity/loathing for a bit before finally drying off and shambling down to be among the living.

"Oh, hey, you actually decided to join us," Rachnera dryly noted as I started to make some instant coffee and brought out the toaster. "I almost didn't believe Papi when she said you would."

"Made a commitment, didn't I?" I sighed, popping some bread in the toaster.

"Speaking of commitments, Counselor-san…" Rachnera started, looking at me grimly. "I expect you to take responsibility, should the unexpected occur as a result of last night."

"Beg pardon?" Oh, neat, the coffee was done. "Not exactly firing on all cylinders right now."

Rachnera sighed. "I mean that… Hm, how should I put it?" She tapped a claw on her chin as she made a show of pondering. "I suspect I may be with child, thanks to you."

I froze right as I was bringing the steaming cup of coffee to my lips. For a moment, my only thoughts were of static and "Does not compute." That must've messed with my ability to even physically react, let alone really process what she said. Then I remembered who it was that had spoken.

I looked her over and shrugged.

"I could do worse, I guess," I stated before blowing trails of steam. Please let be a bluff, please let be a bluff…

Rachnera's six red eyes narrowed at me for a few seconds, measuring me. Then, I thanked whatever deities might be paying attention when she smirked.

"You know, I'm seriously starting to question whether you're more amusing while drunk or sober," Rachnera commented as she left, still not-quite clarifying that what she'd said earlier was just her trolling me. Just to be sure, I checked my wrists and other body parts for restraint marks. Though I genuinely was a little curious about what I'd done while blacked out. Hopefully nothing too embarrassing.

"How's it going, Mero?" I asked as I sat beside her at the table with my plate of toast.

"I am… well," she answered haltingly, looking at me oddly. Damn it, I totally said something I shouldn't have to her last night, didn't I? "Juyo… pardon me for being presumptuous, but do you remember your words to me last night?"

Shit.

"Not in the slightest," I responded instantly, right after chewing down a bite of toast. "Sorry if I said something mean to you, I swear that was probably just me putting on a bit of a show for you guys."

"Oh, not at all!" Mero assured me hastily, waving a webbed hand hurriedly, "In fact, you gave me some interesting advice, and I was merely wondering if it were at all related to that talk you expressed interest in having with me earlier."

"That… depends," I said nervously, "What was this 'advice', exactly?"

Oh shit, she was blushing. _Damn it, Drunk Me!_

"Well… your words were rather… mangled, but your message seemed to be along the lines of tragic romance being something I should not strive for," Mero explained, self-consciously tapping her pointer fingers together, "You said some other things as well, but, well…"

Huh… well that wasn't _too_ bad, considering what else I might've let slip in my unfiltered state.

"I wasn't being a dick about it, was I?" I asked, wiping off my hands with a napkin and setting it on my finished plate.

"On the contrary, dear sir, you were quite… gentle."

Oh my phrasing.

Still… it could've been far, far worse, so I suppose it wasn't too bad. And besides, if what Mero said was true, then it actually _was_ somewhat close to what I wanted to talk with her about anyway. Not that I'd settle for letting Drunk Me handle that situation; I still very much so wanted to hash things out with her while I was sober.

I sighed and stood up, taking my plate and half-finished cup of coffee with me.

"That certainly sounds like something I want to say," I told her, "But I'd rather talk with you more about that when I'm, you know, not an incoherent mess. Maybe after we're done with our business at the gym."

"I would very much like that, Juyo," Mero said, smiling up at me.

Clopping hooves signaled the arrival of Cerea, who strode into the room with her hands on her hips. She gazed sternly across the room, noting Rachnera and Mero before eventually looking at me with no small amount of surprise.

"Oh, Juyo! I hadn't expected you to be joining us, considering the state you were in," Cerea admitted, "Are you unwell at all? Master is clearly suffering from the effects of your… revelry, though he would never confess as such."

"I've… had better mornings," I replied, rubbing my sore head. Wait, I hadn't noticed that bump earlier. Had I tried doing action rolls again? "Coffee and food helped, though. I won't be cursing my existence _quite_ as much, so I'll be able to tag along." Though if Polt was going to be pushy about me exercising this morning, she'd be in for some major disappointment.

"That is good to hear," Cerea nodded, "Are you two ready, Mero-dono and Rachnera-san?"

"I certainly am!" Mero answered cheerfully. After I dropped off my dirty dishes by the sink, I went over to push her wheelchair. "I must say, a gym designed entirely for multiple liminal species sounds most interesting."

"I suppose I am as well," Rachnera sighed, slowly skittering toward the door. "I still don't see the point of me going, though. Half of my body doesn't exactly 'build' muscle like the rest of you do."

"There is more to exercise than building muscles," Cerea lectured as the four of us walked to the foyer. "Surely even those with exoskeletons such as yourself would benefit from cardio and similar practices."

"Perhaps," Rachnera said in a tone that clearly expressed her disbelief. "We'll see what this 'Sports Club Kobold' has to offer, first."

Miia, Papi, Suu, and Kurusu were waiting for us in the foyer. My brother-in-arms and I shared a weary nod that sent a message along these lines:

"Ugh."

"Indeed. Ugh."

We were still working on our nonverbal communication, but we were getting there.

While Suu hopped over to my side and wrapped a feeler around my arm, Cerea headed straight for the door.

"Since we have all gathered, shall we depart?" she asked, clearly eager to get going.

There was a jumbled chorus of affirmatives, with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Excellent! Then let us march forth!" Cerea declared dramatically. At that, our party left, led by our fearless leader.

It was about a half hour walk, though we were admittedly going a bit slow. And by we, I meant me, Kurusu, Miia, and Rachnera. The latter two because they were sluggish in the morning and rather unwilling, respectively, and the former two because… well, you know. The four of us were clearly dragging our feet, though that was only literal in my and Kurusu's cases, much to Cerea's poorly-masked irritation.

Still, we eventually got there, and when we did, we could only stare in wonder at the sight before us.

I was _pretty sure_ I'd never heard of a gym that was _eight-freaking-stories tall_. Then again, I've never seen a gym completely designed for use by liminals before, either, so there was that to consider. It probably had to be that huge simply to accommodate the myriad species, let alone the specialized equipment they had to use.

Even with the dull throbbing of an ever-present headache, my curiosity of just what lay inside had my curiosity well and truly piqued.

"GOOD MORNING!" cried out a very enthusiastic voice from the entrance.

Kurusu and I winced as one and exchanged pained expressions.

Loud noises, the bane of hungover people everywhere. Unfortunately, Polt appeared to have only one volume setting.


	61. Sports Club Kobold

**Credit where it's due, I have to thank the MonMusu subreddit for some awesome ideas for liminal exercise equipment. If someone who gave me suggestions is reading this, thanks a ton! It was really helpful!**

* * *

"Hello there! My name is Polt, and I'm the owner of Sports Club Kobold!" introduced the hyperactive, brown-furred newcomer. Her canine ears were perked up and her tail wagged excitedly as she enthusiastically took the time to shake everyone's hands. "Were you the folks Smith-san said would be testing out my new facilities?"

"Y-Yes," Kurusu answered wearily, still wincing from her perpetually loud voice. "You're, uh, quite lively…"

"That's because I'm incredibly excited about your participation!" Polt replied, a wide, unwavering grin that showed her fangs plastered on her face. "Giving liminals in this country a place to exercise has become a personal passion project of mine, so anything you all can do to help my dream become a reality would be _greatly_ appreciated!

"Alright, now let's go on a tour to show you all that Sports Club Kobold has to offer!" At that, she headed straight back to the gym, waving us onward with a wide swing of her paw. Papi, Suu, and Cerea followed immediately after her, while the rest of us exchanged nervous glances before continuing. I was actually pretty excited to see what Polt had behind those glass doors; the only reason I was exasperated in the first place was because, ya know, hangover.

"The first floor is primarily designed for use by the larger liminal species," Polt explained as we began the tour. She didn't bother stopping in the lobby, where an empty front desk sat and looked miserably neglected, and went straight for the good stuff. When we entered the main room for the first floor, my eyes widened just to take everything in.

It was _enormous_. She wasn't kidding when she said it was designed for the larger species; there were punching bags higher than ten meters towering over us like slightly lumpy black trees, reinforced treadmills easily wide enough for Cerea and Rachnera _combined_ , and other similarly supersized exercise equipment lining the room.

"On the north side, you can see our rock-climbing wall that reaches all the way to the eighth floor!" Polt pointed out, "It's also been outfitted with interchangeable layouts, to encourage variety and quick-thinking!" Why did I not like the sound of 'quick-thinking' there? "And the south wall is solely dedicated to use for arachnes, with a surface almost as smooth as glass! There are hooks at different heights, meant for them to use their own web to climb up!"

"Seriously?" Rachnera commented, folding her arms while giving the smooth wall a critical eye or six. "Is that supposed to be challenging? We can climb on sheer surfaces and our silk can be as strong as steel if we want."

"Is that so?" Polt asked, genuinely curious, "Would you mind testing the wall out for me, then? If it's really not a challenge to arachnes, then I'll seriously have to make some adjustments!"

Rachnera must've sensed that Polt wasn't actually arguing with her, which was probably the only reason she didn't instantly shoot back some sort of snide remark.

"… Very well, since it's really no trouble," Rachnera eventually said with a sigh, skittering over to the wall.

"Thank you so much!" Polt shouted cheerfully.

"Good luck, Rachnee-san!" Kurusu cheered her on.

"Rachnee-san, Rachnee-san, does whatever a Rachnee-san can!" Miia added with a giggle.

"How long have you been waiting to use that?" I asked her dryly.

Miia's answer was to playfully stick out her forked tongue at me.

The rest of the girls gave Rachnera words of encouragement, though Cerea's were more subdued than the rest. Rachnera's response to that was looking back at us in bafflement.

"Sheesh, it's not like I'm doing something all that spectacular," she muttered, before swiftly turning to face the wall, hiding her face. Her abdomen twitched and strands of web shot upward, finding purchase on the first hook, which looked like it was about five meters up. She gave it an experimental tug and, evidently satisfied, raised a leg to press it against the wall…

… only to have it immediately scrape off against it.

"Hm," Rachnera grunted, trying again. This time it stayed, but only for a few seconds. I could see the cogs turning in her mind as she silently calculated how to go about this. After a few moments, she shot a few more strands, wrapped them around her wrist, and then _moved_.

I'd seen her move quickly, but holy _shit_ did it boggle my mind that someone so large could move so quickly. She was on the floor in one instant and on the wall in another. Her eight legs moved as one, all scrambling to find purchase on the slick surface. Her sudden burst of speed grinded to a halt once she was completely on the wall, slowed to a crawl as she carefully moved a leg at a time.

"Go, go, Rachnee!" Papi and Mero cheered.

It was quite the sight. She rarely, if ever, used her entire body for much of anything, so it was sometimes hard to really get a feel of her… I dunno, power, I guess? She also was easily the most restrained out of any of the girls, Mero aside, so it wasn't like she displayed her full strength for any occasion, lest she harm someone accidently. Now, though, watching her strain and use her arms, legs, and both abdomens to the furthest extent I'd ever seen before…

Well, it was pretty damn cool.

Rachnera made steady progress, though it became that it was taking some toll on her. Even with her incredible strength, she _was_ still carrying her entire body weight and going up against gravity. It didn't take long for a thin sheen of sweat to drip from her brow and for her breath to go uneven.

Despite all that, she did reach the five meter mark, though it might've taken her a little longer than she'd previously thought.

"Not bad," Rachnera admitted after she dropped down, accepting an offered towel from Polt. Not even her pride could get in the way of her firm belief in honesty. "It was certainly more challenging than I'd thought. I suspect the large arachne breeds would have a much rougher time than I did, though."

"That's great!" Polt replied, before tilting her head curiously, "Why do you say so?"

"They're much heavier, for one," Rachnera informed her while she wiped her brow. "Also, I quickly learned that scaling that wall requires no small amount of patience and precision, something that they generally sorely lack."

"Well, that's half the fun of working out!" Polt cheerfully stated, "Learning your limits and overcoming them!"

Rachnera snorted. "Try telling them that."

"I will!" Polt said. "Sometimes all people need is an encouraging word, you know!"

"And sometimes an 'encouraging word' is all people need to have a good reason to toss you into a wall," Rachnera dryly commented, "But that is neither here nor there. Shall we continue with the tour?"

"Yes!"

And so we did. After passing by the forest of punching bags (evidently made with gigantes in mind), we stopped at a door marked 'Track and Field'.

"And here is where our indoor track is located!" Polt informed us, leading us inside and entering a room easily as large as the one we just left. "Here you'll find facilities most prepared for species such as centaurs, land harpies, and anyone else who likes a good run! Like me!"

"There's not really anything for me here, then," Miia sighed. Mero nodded sympathetically.

"So far I have yet to see anything suited for either of us, Miia-sama," she lamented.

"Oh, don't you two worry!" Polt assured them both, "Equipment better suited for lamias are on the fourth floor and we also have a variety of pools that should satisfy any aquatic species!"

Once she said 'variety of pools', it all but confirmed my suspicions that this version of Sports Club Kobold was quite different from the one I'd seen in canon. The general workout area was _much_ more diverse, for one, and I didn't remember any mention of an indoor track either. Add in the fact that there was now more than one pool, and I was starting to realize that it had something to do with Smith's cryptic comments earlier. The gym was far better equipped this time around, likely due to Smith's meddling, but why?

"What manner of devices are those?" Cerea pointed at the far end of the room, where several metal objects of varying size laid.

"Hm? Oh, those are weight carriages!" Polt answered. "You strap them on your back and pull them as you run the track!"

"Carriages?" Cerea repeated, sounding scandalized, "I'm not some beast of burden!"

"Oh no, that's not the intent at all!" Polt rushed to clarify, waving her paws, "I just thought that might be the best way for centaurs to do strength-training, since it requires use of your whole body!" She paused, tapping a claw on her fuzzy chin. "Well, except your arms, anyway! But that's what the tackling dummies are for!"

"Tackling dummies?"

"Those over there!" Polt pointed at the row of dummies, not unlike those used by football players for practice, that were lined up along the long side of the track. "I had those specially commissioned so that even the strongest centaur can tackle them without fear of smashing right through them!"

"Hm…" Cerea rubbed her chin, eyeing the tackling dummies curiously. "Perhaps… may I attempt a test of sorts?"

Polt's eyes lit up, somehow becoming even more upbeat. "Please do! But be sure to use proper technique when doing so! Instructions on how to do so are on posters next to the dummies!"

Cerea nodded in gratitude and trotted over to her destination. She stopped to look the informative posters over and quickly absorbed them, moving to line up with one of the tackling dummies. It was a bit more high-tech looking than the average dummy, I noted, if the reinforced bracing and hydraulics along its side were any indication. It certainly _appeared_ like it could take a full-on tackle from a centaur…

She began walking forward, slowly at first, gaining speed with each step. The walk became a trot, then the trot became a gallop. Her upper body lowered slightly and her arms spread open in preparation. All the while she was going faster and faster, her equine lower body pumping harder and harder as she built up momentum.

Then she _smashed_ into the tackling dummy, the force of the impact making me gasp. The hydraulics did their best to absorb the tackle, bending and shifting to compensate for the force, but I noticed the dummy being sent back maybe half a meter.

"Damn," I breathed.

Liminals were _badass_. I mean, I knew that already, but still. Hot damn.

Cerea stepped away from the dummy, breathing heavily as she measured her work. Nodding in satisfaction, she rejoined us and wiped her hands.

"More than adequate, I'd say," she stated, as if reporting to a superior officer, "The shock absorbers should be made more efficient, if possible. Heavyweight centaurs could send those tackling dummies flying as they are now."

"Thanks for the advice!" Polt said with a thumbs-up. "Now, let's continue the tour! Next stop, the pools!"


	62. Stepping off the Shore

"And here are the pools!" Polt announced, making a grand, sweeping gesture, "There's something here for every aquatic species!"

Since I was the one pushing her wheelchair, I was close enough to hear Mero's gasp at the sight, and I couldn't blame her. There was a large pool similar to the one they'd raced through canon, but that paled in comparison to everything else in the enormous space. An immense wave pool surged, a whirlpool churned, long tubes filled with speeding currents were held in the air alongside rings and hoops that dangled above the main pool, and there was even a _waterfall_.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, eyes bulging simply to take in as much as possible.

I was blown away and, if the stunned silence was any indication, so was everyone else. I mean, I knew Polt was rich, but holy shit, this room alone would've cost a fortune! And we hadn't even gone past the first floor yet!

Mero's eyes shined with wonder and I noticed her fish tail quivering, likely from anticipation.

"Oh my… Polt-dono, this is absolutely superb!" Mero practically squealed, unable to contain her excitement as she bounced in her seat. "Not even back home did we have a facility like this!"

"I take the fitness of my fellow liminals _very_ seriously!" Polt declared proudly, hands on her hips as she strutted further inside. "This is easily the most expensive part of Sports Club Kobold, but I could spare no expense! Originally there was only going to be one pool, but after Smith-san provided a significant donation as well as a few liminal advisors to give me some cool ideas, I just had to go further!"

"Well, you certainly did that," I muttered, still staring at the new additions to the gym. "Seriously, Polt, this is incredible. If you advertise this well enough, I feel like you'll be getting liminals from all across the country and probably outside it just to see what you have here."

"Such concern and passion for a worthy goal as this is certainly praiseworthy," Cerea added, "Polt-sama, I dearly hope your dream becomes realized. It would be a shame to see your hard work go to waste."

"Thank you, thank you," Polt replied with an uncharacteristic nervous laugh. She even looked like she was starting to blush. "I just wanted to make a place where everyone could exercise is all!"

"Polt-dono, if I may be so bold," Mero started, staring at the main pool eagerly, "May I…?"

"Of course! By all means, swim to your heart's content! That goes for all of you as well! The locker rooms are over there, which are fully stocked with swimsuits for all species!"

"Oooh, I wanna swim, too!" Miia said excitedly before latching onto Kurusu's arm, "Darling, why don't we swim together?"

"Eh, sure," he replied nervously, "Just don't expect a lot of activity out of me…"

"Oh, don't you worry, Darling!" Miia assured him, before her expression turned seductive. "Just let _me_ handle things…"

"Ahem. I shall stay to swim as well," Cerea declared, stepping closer to Kurusu and resting a hand on his shoulder, "To ensure that Master suffers no _undue stress_ in his weakened state."

Good grief. The poor guy was starting to break a sweat.

"Sounds excellent!" Polt gave them a thumbs-up. "And Miia, was it? I can show you the lamia-designed equipment later, if you like! And what about the rest of you?"

"Swimming's not really for me, thanks," Rachnera said with a shake of her head.

"Unless it's a bath, I probably shouldn't…" Papi whined, clearly downcast.

"And Suu really shouldn't go into large bodies of water," I informed Polt while Suu grabbed my hand. "And I want to see more of the facility before going for a swim, if that's all right."

"Sure thing!" Polt answered, "I actually have a little something for slimes, as well! Wanna see it?"

Huh, I didn't think that she even _could_ have something oriented to slimes in the first place. It wasn't like they had muscles in the first place and their shapeshifting abilities, while not as impressive as actual shapeshifters, could easily handle most obstacles they might encounter. Still, it was nice to hear that there was something for Suu, too, in this consistently impressive facility.

Suu nodded excitedly, clearly eager to see what Polt had to offer.

"Great, then follow me!" Polt started off in the opposite direction of the locker rooms.

"Hang on a sec," I called after her, causing Polt to pause, "Hey, Miia, could you take Mero to the locker room for me, please? I'm gonna go with Suu."

"Sure," Miia replied, breaking away from Kurusu to take the wheelchair from me. Mero looked up at me with a worried expression.

"Juyo, will you not be joining us at the pool?" she asked.

"I will in a bit," I promised her, "I just wanna see what Polt has for slimes. I'll be back in a jiffy, though."

"I eagerly await your return," Mero said, a small smile on her face. "And what about you, Rachnee-san?"

"Hm…" Rachnera hummed, rubbing her chin as she looked up at the intricate maze of tubes above us. "I think I'll stay behind and try some experiments of my own. After climbing that wall, I'm more curious about my own limits."

"That's fantastic!" Polt cheered, pumping a fist in the air, "What did you have in mind?"

"We'll see," Rachnera responded cryptically, "Can those tubes hold my weight?"

"Huh?" Polt seemed surprised at the question, ears dipping slightly, "I believe so…"

"Thank you, that was all I needed to know." At that, Rachnera started to climb up the wall, shooting strands of webbing upward as she went.

"I suppose I'll be the one cleaning all those webs up later, won't I?" Polt asked rhetorically, laughing nervously.

"Are you seriously the only one working here?" I wondered. "This place is _way_ too huge to be run by one person."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! Maintaining the gym is a workout all on its own! Though Smith-san _had_ mentioned some help was available around here…" Polt shrugged, "But that's tomorrow's problem! Shall we go to the slime section?"

Polt, Papi, Suu, and I made our way to the far side of the pool room while Kurusu, Mero, Miia, and Cerea got changed and Rachnera did… whatever it was she was doing. We were led to a small, walled-off section, within which was a space probably as large as our living room.

"So, when Smith-san requested that I include something for slimes, I was a little thrown off!" Polt admitted as I took stock of the room. There were three small pools, each one about as wide as an average hot tub and with varying degrees of shallowness. Along the wall there was a rack of seemingly random objects, ranging from rubber balls to metal rods. "Since slimes don't have muscles or bones, it took a little bit to figure out how exactly they might exercise!"

"But after doing some research, it hit me!" Polt bonked her own head for emphasis. "Why not try to challenge them in ways that require them to maintain a solid form while under certain pressure? That's where these all come in!" She gestured to the pools and item rack. "Here, they can try and carry things underwater while also trying to stay solid! And since the pools are so shallow, there's minimal risk!"

"So it's a bit of a combo between mental and physical exercise?" I asked, holding Suu's hand as she peered into the closest pool with anxious emerald eyes.

"All physical exercise has a mental aspect to it!" Polt laughed good-naturedly, "But that's right! Slimes have issues staying cohesive in water, right? But we know so little about slimes in the first place, so I thought this would be the best way to both learn more and help them out with something they might become better at! What do you think?" she asked, directing the question at Suu.

Suu hummed, glancing between the pools, Polt, and me. I wasn't entirely sure how to feel about this, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious to learn more about slimes. At the very least, it'd help me better care for Suu. I nodded at her encouragingly and squeezed her hand, letting her know I'd support whatever decision she made.

She nodded then, though she still looked unsure. Polt must not have noticed, because she cheered and went to the rack to pick something.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know," I told her.

"I know," she said, smiling up at me, "But the others have gotten to try stuff, so now I want to, too."

"That's fair. Do you want me to walk through the water with you? I dunno if it'll help, but…"

Yeah, maybe I was coddling her, but I was allowed that much, right?

"Please," Suu answered warmly, "And Papi… ?"

"Will do!" she chirped, hopping to Suu's side and taking her free hand. "Me and big brother'll be with you the whole time!"

"So we'll start out with something easy!" Polt came back, offering Suu a flat piece of cardboard while her tail wagged excitedly. "Feel free to start whenever you're ready!"

Suu tentatively took the cardboard with her feelers and slowly walked to the edge of the pool, hand in hand with me and Papi. She faltered, nervously fidgeting where she stood. Considering how well slimes did in any body of water larger than themselves, I couldn't blame her. I gave her a reassuring squeeze.

That must've been all it took, because it was then that Suu slipped off her rainboots and took a cautious step into the pool. Papi and I mimicked her, though I belatedly realized I never took of my shoes and socks. Oh well, in too deep now.

Suu looked really uncomfortable and I saw her legs below the knee slowly start to melt away.

"Go at your own pace, sweetie," I comforted her.

"You can do it, Suu!" Papi encouraged.

She then lowered her feelers and the cardboard beneath the still water. Her feelers were typically more solid than the rest of her body, so it took a little longer for them to lose cohesion. Suu started to look visibly strained after ten seconds passed, her face contorting to a grimace and the rest of her body trembling slightly. Papi was also looking worried for her friend now. After a few more moments, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, that's enough," I decided, sweeping her off her feet with little resistance and carrying her back to dry land. Her legs were almost nonexistent at that point and anger surged in my chest at the sight. If Suu had actually been hurt just for a little experiment…

"I'm so, so sorry if it was too much for you!" Polt apologized, bowing repeatedly, "I didn't think you'd react so badly to it!"

"I'm okay," Suu said, giving me a tired smile. "It doesn't hurt."

"But Suu looked like it hurt!" Papi protested, flapping her wings in distress. "Suu made Papi so worried!"

"You two were there, so it was okay," Suu promised, beaming up at us, "But it was weird. I could maybe last longer… maybe. With practice."

"Well, it'll have to be another time. I think that's enough for today," I stated, very keenly aware that I was sounding like a mother hen and not caring.

"Again, so sorry!" Polt piped in. "But… do you think it works, Suu-san?"

Suu made a show of considering it, before nodding.

"It's scary, but worth trying again," she answered. Polt whooped.

"Yay, my idea works! Well, there might need to be a few adjustments, plus cleaning for the various subspecies would be a nightmare if they ever showed up… but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it! Shall we join the rest, then?"

We departed once Suu's legs had regenerated, with me holding her hand as Papi flew on ahead. When we reached the main pool area, we were met with quite the sight.

Up along the tubes, Rachnera was… well, I still wasn't sure exactly what she was doing. It looked somewhat similar to what she'd done while scaling the wall earlier, but this time at odd angles along the tubes and shooting webs in different directions to find the right position to maneuver. Meanwhile, in the pool, Kurusu was lying in the shallow end and Cerea looked to be treading water in the deeper part. Miia was swimming to and fro, contorting her serpentine body as she weaved between plastic buoys.

But what really grabbed my attention was the pink blur that moved through the water as if it wasn't even there.

I could only barely glimpse Mero's form through the wake she created. She leapt and dove, twisted and spun, showing off the full extent of her swimming mastery. At one point, she made a great hurdle into the air, going so high as to almost reach Rachnera's position. As she reached the peak of her ascent, I caught the expression of pure joy on her beautiful face, her pink curls flowing around her. I caught her eyes for a moment, her sapphire meeting my dull brown, before she gracefully dived back down to the water.

This must've been the first time she felt truly free in a long time. Probably ever since she left her home, in fact. I couldn't even imagine what it must've been like, being confined to a wheelchair and reliant on others to move around after leaving the one place where she had complete control of herself.

After telling Polt the next stage of the tour could wait for a bit, I plopped down and started trying to dry out my socks and shoes. Suu joined me, and together we watched the rest of the family enjoy themselves.


	63. Check In

_"Hello?"_ came an older woman's voice from the phone, _"Who is this?"_

"Hi, Oosawa-san, this is Juyo Janai," I answered, idly kicking my feet in the water, "I was the counselor that met with Mandroot earlier…"

There was a bit of a lull on my end, since everyone else besides Suu was still off enjoying the pool area and I didn't want to stop them, especially since Mero looked like she was enjoying herself immensely. So I figured I might as well check up on how Oosawa and Mandroot were doing while nothing was going on, since I hadn't been able to meet them this week. I was starting to think having counselor sessions only once a week wasn't a bit paltry, so I was planning on talking with Smith about giving me a busier schedule. Until then, though…

 _"Oh, Janai-san!"_ Oosawa's voice lit up with recognition, _"How are you, dear?"_

"I'm well, thanks," I replied, "And you? I thought I might see how you and Mandroot were doing, since I wasn't going to be around this week."

 _"That's very sweet of you,"_ she cooed, _"Things around here have actually been a fair deal interesting since last we met!"_

"Really?" I asked, a single eyebrow tilting up curiously. Beside me, Suu poked my ribs and I poked her back. "How so?"

 _"Well, for starters, Mandroot was in quite in the chipper mood for a few days after you met with him,"_ Oosawa explained. _"He still speaks little and never leaves the garden, but the air is… sweeter, I suppose."_ I could hear pots clanking in the background as she searched for the words. _"The flowers seemed brighter, if you could believe it! He even stayed above ground for longer than five minutes while I was tending the garden. The poor dear used to be too shy to do that."_

"That's great to hear," I said warmly as I watched Miia try and wrap around a buoy, only for it to topple and send her crashing back into the water. I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter, though Mero, Papi, and Rachnera weren't nearly as considerate.

 _"I'm afraid it didn't last, though,"_ Oosawa replied sadly, and it wasn't too hard to imagine her frown on her weathered face, _"He was starting to close off again, and I was actually going to give you a call, but then the darndest thing happened: a friend of his came to visit!"_

"What kind of friend?"

 _"Well… she was an… odd sort,"_ she admitted, and I could tell she was trying to be generous, _"She just showed up at the door one day, blue-skinned and dressed up in clothing that was much too heavy for the summer! Then she made some grand statement about 'visiting a cherished companion' or some such. I would've shooed her away if Mandroot's cry from the garden hadn't stopped me."_

"He heard away all the way from the backyard while underground?" I asked. Damn, mandragoramust've had ridiculously good hearing. Or maybe he had sensed her through the earth somehow with his roots? Also, Oosawa's description all but confirmed that Mandroot's mysterious friend from the Far Side was indeed Lala. Now if only I knew just what exactly the Far Side was…

 _"Perhaps,"_ Oosawa mused, _"Either way, I let her in and she immediately went to be with him. It was actually rather adorable seeing them together! It reminded me of my own little ones had acted."_ Her voice grew warm as she no doubt recollected times long past. _"The blue girl would make more of her big and flashy statements and he would laugh and have this wondrous expression on his face. I had to sneak a photo, they looked so cute!"_

I laughed, picturing it myself. Lala tossing her arms in some grand gesture, her trenchcoat billowing in the wind for dramatic effect, while Mandroot being gleefully entertained by her antics.

"I wish I could've seen them myself," I told her honestly.

A soft chuckle came from the other end. _"Well, she did promise to drop by from time to time, so perhaps you still may. Though there was one moment where she gave me quite the dreadful scare…"_

"What was that?" I asked, although there was a good guess in my mind. Above our heads, I noticed that Rachnera and Papi were playing a game of sorts, with the former shooting out webs to try and snare the former while Papi maneuvered around the tubes. Both seemed to be struggling somewhat, since Rachnera didn't appear to be used to fast-moving, airborne targets, while Papi was unused to moving so nimbly around so many obstacles. Still, they looked like they were enjoying themselves.

 _"Her head fell clean off!"_ Oosawa exclaimed. _"She was leaning forward and it simple slipped off like she had nothing to hold it! Poor Mandroot and I panicked, but if anything she only seemed annoyed, like it was no worse than a stubbed toe. Can you believe that?"_

"Heh, she was probably a dullahan, then," I explained with a light laugh, "I assume she was completely fine despite that?"

 _"She was,"_ Oosawa confirmed, _"And I've never heard of a dullahan before…"_

"Headless horsemen from Irish folklore. Well, I guess they're not from folklore anymore. They're yet another liminal species."

 _"Ah, I see. Either way, she eventually had to go to 'investigate matters of grave importance'. I assume it had something to do with the Cultural Exchange, because she immediately asked for directions after that."_

Interesting… so Lala was still set to show up at some point or another, despite Kurusu going through significantly less near-death experiences this time around. Perhaps the earlier times before the full moon were enough to draw her or something else had attracted her to this city. Maybe it had nothing to do with us and she simply came in-town to visit a friend.

"Huh, I'll have to ask Smith about whether or not a dullahan's enrolled in the program," I told her, "So is Mandroot doing better now?"

 _"He did seem unhappy once she left, but knowing that she'll come by again has lifted his spirits some,"_ Oosawa informed me, _"But perhaps you'd like to ask him yourself? I know we agreed upon this coming Tuesday, but I'm sure he'd be happy to see you sooner."_

"Yeah, why not? Today's Thursday, right? How about… Saturday, same time as last time?"

 _"That would be lovely. I'll be sure to let him know. Until then, Janai-san. And I appreciate you calling, dear. It's heartening to know Mandroot has friends out there for him."_

"No trouble at all, Oosawa-san. Until then."

At that, I hung up and pocketed my phone. It looked like the gang finally had their fill of the pool, since it looked like Kurusu, Cerea, Miia, and Mero were headed toward the locker rooms while Papi and Rachnera moved to join me, Suu, and Polt. Papi, I noted, had strands of silk falling from her head and wings, though she didn't seem bothered by it. If anything, she seemed to be getting a kick out of it.

"Rachnee got Papi real good!" she giggled, "It was fun!"

"You know, maybe I'll reconsider hiring new people…" Polt said with a nervous laugh, looking up at the spiderwebs that now coated the tubes. "Hopefully someone that can fly!"

"Ooh, Papi can fly!" Papi replied excitedly. "Though I'm not that good at picking up messes…"

Yeah, as much as I liked Papi, I wouldn't really trust her to work here, either. She was too much of a klutz and a bit ditzy to be around the equipment in this place unsupervised. But know that I thought about it, an idea popped in my head.

"You can always ask Smith for help," I offered to Polt, "I'm sure there's a few liminals in the area who could use the excuse to get out of their houses and do something productive with their time."

Like, say, a certain dragonewt or raptor. Draco especially could stand to do something else besides stew over her feelings for Miia all the time. Besides, if I remembered correctly, Polt was in charge of disciplining Draco and Lilith in canon, so it wasn't too much of a stretch. Hopefully this time around they might be put to work for reasons besides punishment.

"I'll certainly consider it!" Polt responded, right as we were joined by the rest of the gang. "You guys all set? Great! Let's get going! I'll just show you the lamia and harpy areas since I bet you're getting a little tuckered out!"

She found little protest in that regard. Satisfied, she led the charge (such as it was) back out to the main room. I offered to take Mero's wheelchair from Kurusu, for which he nodded gratefully.

"Feel better?" I asked her conversationally as we went.

"I haven't felt so good in a long while, I must admit!" Mero answered cheerfully, her face almost luminous, "While it's true that I have a pool back at the house, it's not nearly as expansive and impressive as the one they have here! It was rather… liberating!"

"That's great! So do you think you'll come back here again?"

"I would gladly take any opportunity I could," she admitted, "Though since I can only leave the home with either you or Kurusu-dono, chances might be rare…"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I told her as we all reached the elevators. "From the looks of it, most of us seem pretty interested in what the gym has to offer. Rachnera especially is looking like she'll be a regular soon enough!"

"I can hear you _quite_ clearly, you know," Rachnera commented from the back.

"And here are the elevators, a special and reinforced addition to Sports Club Kobold designed to hold even the largest of species!" Polt announced, before scratching the back of her head, "Well, besides gigantes, at least, but that's why everything for them is on the first floor!"

"Can they really hold all of us?" Miia asked, unsure, "I mean, Cerea's kinda fat…"

"I am not fat!" Cerea protested, stomping a hoof down, "I merely require more space-!"

"Sure thing!" Polt answered with a grin. "Even centaurs and arachnes can stand shoulder to shoulder in one of these bad boys! Now, shall we? I'm particularly proud of some of the equipment I have to show you!"


	64. Holding Tight

I looked on, watching everyone start to cram into the elevator and noting the ominous creaking noises, and I decided I was having none of that.

"We'll just take the other one," I declared for both my and Mero's sakes, turning her wheelchair to the next elevator over. Suu was quick to follow us, while Papi meandered. "You guys can have fun with that."

"What're you talking about?" Polt asked from inside, with barely enough space to avoid getting hit by Miia's coils. "There's plenty of room!"

"I beg to differ," responded Rachnera, who had half of her legs pressed against the wall, "Perhaps it's for the best that we split up, unless you'd rather the gym be closed down before it even opens due to some horrific accident."

"Yeah, going splat doesn't sound too enticing, personally," I agreed, "We'll meet you guys up there. Papi, you gonna ride with us?"

"Mmmm… nope! I'll just fly up!" she answered before lifting off and heading toward the rock climbing wall. Oh, right, that went all the way up to the top. Except…

"Wait, Papi!" I called after her, "Do you know what floor we're… going to… aaaaaand she's gone."

"There's also a super thick glass wall in place between the actual floor and the rock climbing wall so no one can accidentally fall off!" Polt added, "But I'm sure she'll catch on real quick!"

"Ehhhh…" said everyone that wasn't Polt or Suu in unison. It was actually a little creepy.

"Regardless," I started, after we all awkwardly glanced at each other, " Is there still a way Papi can get to us without having to come back down here? Otherwise I think I'll just wait here for her."

"Hmm… oh, actually there is!" Polt said, "There's a special opening through the glass on each floor, just in case there's a sudden need for it!"

Well, that was convenient. Also a little random, but hey, I wasn't going to think too hard about it. I suppose it'd be good for liminals that preferred flying to each floor instead of taking the elevator.

"Gucci, then Mero, Suu, and I are gonna take the other elevator," I said, "We'll see you guys there. Fourth floor, right?"

"Yup yup!"

One thankfully uneventful elevator ride later, we found ourselves on the fourth floor. Compared to the first floor, which for the most part contained only supersized versions of 'normal' exercise equipment, this floor was filled with… perhaps "contraptions" was the best word for them, but even then it didn't really fit. "Contraptions" made them seem haphazard and random, but it was clear that the equipment on the fourth floor were anything but. Even if I had no clue what the hell half of them were at first glance.

There was a spring-shaped object roughly as long as Miia, odd-looking hydraulics that dominated the far corner of the room, as well as a few pull-up bars, or at least things that somewhat resembled pull-up bars. I'd been to the gym maybe twelve times in college, so I wasn't quite as well-versed in the terms, though I did at least recognize 'standard' exercise equipment.

A _ding_ heralded the arrival of the others. As the doors slid open, all of them save for Miia scrambled out, panting heavily.

"It got really hot in there pretty quickly!" Polt laughed, fanning herself with a paw, "Guess I'll have to add elevator ventilation to the to do list!"

"One would think… that would be common sense…" Cerea complained.

"It was fine for me," Miia replied cheerfully, "Though I guess it was a little stuffy…"

"Says the cold-blooded reptile," Rachnera groused.

"Anyway, this floor is dedicated to lamias, their subspecies, and those with similar body types, such as eel mermaids!" Polt announced, clearly not letting the heat getting to her, "In fact, it was a melusine that helped advise me on most of the things here!"

"Melusine?" Kurusu echoed, looking confused, "What's that?"

"It's a lamia subspecies," Cerea answered, "They're known to share several characteristics with dragonewts, such as draconic wings. However, unlike dragonewts, said wings can't even help them with gliding, making them largely useless."

"They can also be a little mean," Miia confided, lowering her voice for some reason, "And they get super serious all the time!"

"Lusig could sure be a little severe from time to time," Polt admitted, "But she's just as passionate as I am when it comes to liminals bettering themselves, and her insight was invaluable! There's one invention of hers in particular that I want to show you guys!"

As Polt guided us, I kept on the lookout for Papi beyond the glass wall. So far, I saw nothing. She must've been going all the way up to the eight floor, which worried me a little. Hopefully she wouldn't wear herself out too bad.

"And here it is!" Polt said, "Lusig's Coil Strengthening Grip!"

It looked like one of those hand strengtheners, the little metal grips covered in rubber that did exactly what they sounded like. Except it was upside down, the metal center firmly planted into the ground, had four rubber grips instead of two that grew up like some bizarre alien plant, and was easily large enough for me to comfortably stand in the middle.

Considering its name and what it resembled, it was hardly too much of a mental leap to figure out what it did.

"So… I wrap around this, right?" Miia hazarded, circling it as she eyed the equipment curiously. "Then what?"

"Actually, first you grab onto that bar with your hands!" Polt elaborated, pointing at the metal bar in question, which hung not-quite directly above the grips. " _Then_ you wrap around it! Once you're ready, you slowly tighten your lower body's hold on the grips, then expand, and so on and so forth! Lusig demonstrated it to me one time and it looked like lots of fun! Made me kinda jealous of not having any legs!"

… Sad as it was, I've heard weirder things even _before_ I came to this world.

 _Thunk!_

The sound startled all of us and we all swiveled to face the direction it came from. We were met by the sight of Papi flapping erratically on the other side of the wall, an equal parts pained and confused expression on her reddened face. The confusion quickly changed to determination, however, as she backed up a little bit and looked about ready to charge straight at the glass again.

"No! Papi, stop!" I shouted, running over to the wall and wildly flailing my arms. "There's a door, okay?! Stop trying to smash through-!"

 _Thunk!_

"… the glass," I sighed. I ran to the door, which was really just a piece of glass that slid to the side when a button was pressed. I did so and called out to Papi again. "Over here!"

She fluttered over to me, sniffling and rubbing her head as she set herself down on the small landing just outside the door.

"Papi hurt her head…" Papi muttered, tears forming in her blue eyes as a nasty bruise looked like it was starting to form on her forehead.

"It's okay," I murmured, wrapping my arms around her and stroking her hair. "Big brother's here. Want me to carry you?"

"Mhm."

After she got settled and rode piggyback on me, we headed back to join the rest. While there was some concern for Papi, once it was learned that she'd be fine and was already starting to bounce back (though she didn't seem to want me to stop carrying her), focus was brought back to the Coil Strengthening Grip. I was just going to call it the CSG to save myself the mouthful.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" Polt offered to Miia. The redhead looked nervously at the contraption before her.

"I dunno…" she said nervously, "If a melusine made it, it might be too intense for me…"

"You know, all of us have tried out the stuff Polt-san's providing for us so far," Rachnera piped in, "You could at least so show the same courtesy, especially since she's so eager for feedback."

"Papi hasn't, yet," I cut in, "Though she's certainly done plenty enough already…"

The person in question giggled from behind me.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Kurusu assured her with a warm smile, "There's no pressure at all."

Miia's amber eyes darted between him and the rest of the girls, but mainly Cerea. She was probably comparing herself to them, thanks to Rachnera, and, this was a guess, probably finding herself inadequate. Rachnera, Mero, and Cerea in particular all showed clear demonstrations of their strength in their respective fields, while she... hadn't. When I saw a metaphorical spark light up in her eyes, I saw some of that traditional lamia passion brought back, born of a desire to catch up with the rest.

"I'll do it!" Miia declared with a confident grin, clenching her fist.

It belatedly occurred to me that this trip to Sports Club Kobold might have turned into an accidental dick-measuring contest of sorts. At least none of them challenged each other to sparring matches yet, though I could totally see Cerea calling a duel at some point or another.

Miia followed Polt's instructions, first latching onto the bar before wrapping around the CSG. Her impressive bulk, almost seven meters long if I remembered correctly, went around the grips almost exactly twice over at their widest spread. Even if she'd supposedly gotten fatter, I could still see the rippling muscles just beneath her red scales.

At Polt's direction, Miia took a deep breath and tightened around the grips. Metal groaned but didn't break as her incredible strength did its work. My eyes bulged at the sheer amount of force Miia had to be exerting, if her bulging muscles were any indication. And while she was clearly struggling some, if her sweating face and trembling hands were any indication, Miia was still making better progress then I'd assumed.

Seriously, how the _hell_ had Kurusu ever survived being constricted by her?! Lamias were strong enough to rend steel if they really wanted to and, if Miia was anyone to judge by, didn't always have the greatest self-control.

It might've just been my imagination talking, as well as Lala's comments about him in canon, but I was seriously starting to consider there was something supernatural at work regarding Kurusu. Maybe it had something to do with whatever the fuck the Far Side had to do with things in this world.

Miia eventually stopped, too tired to go on and crumbling to the ground. Kurusu tried to catch her, but he ended up just falling with her thanks to her weight. The CSG was remarkably unharmed, suggesting it was stronger than steel. I guess that wasn't too surprising, consider it was evidently designed by a lamia subspecies. If anyone would know the limitations of a lamia, it'd be their own kind.

"Wow, you lasted almost as long as Lusig!" Polt cheered, offering a water bottle to the heap of red coils on the floor that was Miia. "That's pretty impressive!"

"Th-Thanks," Miia responded shakily, thankfully taking the bottle and guzzling down some of the clear liquid until she realized Kurusu's hand frantically tapping against her. "Oh, sorry, Darling! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he sighed, crawling out from underneath her. He gave her a comforting smile as he stood back up and offered her his hand. "You did great, Miia!"

As Kurusu's harem protagonist musk did its work on Miia, who immediately blushed brilliantly and sweetly cooed at her Darling, I tilted my head toward Papi, who was still riding on my back.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Better now!" Papi chirped, "Thanks a bunch, big brother!"

"Sure thing," I replied with a smile, "So do you think you'll be okay for whatever stuff Polt has in store for harpies?"

"Yeah, I wanna see Papi stuff!" she said excitedly, "Everyone else got their extradite embattlement, so now it's Papi's turn!"

I would've corrected her word choice, but she looked so damn cute and eager. And I was too busy laughing, which also helped.


	65. Save the Date

"Aaaaaand here's the top floor of Sports Club Kobold!" Polt announced once we were all gathered together again, since we'd split up once more in the elevators. "Ideally suited for the needs of any airborne liminal!"

"Whoa," Papi breathed from behind me, and I let my arms open up so she could take off to explore for herself.

She pretty much said what I was thinking. Lining the ceiling along the walls were enormous fans that faced downward, below them were wide and thick mats likely meant to catch anyone that might've been unable to resist the undeniably strong gusts of winds the fans might produce. Aside from them, the vast majority of the floor was a series of wind tunnels of varying sizes and complexity. Some were simple and straight, while others winded like snakes, sometimes with sharp turns. At the entrance of each wind tunnel was a rack full of weights and harnesses that looked like they had interchangeable layouts.

And at the top of it all, dominating the center of the ceiling was a glass ceiling that gave a beautiful view of the sky above. The top floor was bathed in the sunlight and overall felt more open than the rest of the floors, even though the first floor, with its track field and pools, technically had more room. Overall, it looked like heaven for any liminal that found their home in the skies.

"Amazing…" Kurusu said, running a hand through his head as he took it all in. "Polt-san, you've done amazing work here!"

"I wasn't the only one who helped out with this, you know!" Polt clarified with a laugh, "Argive and Kasim did most of the actual construction for the specialized equipment and Lusig, Fontaine, Meep, Tsen, and Omran helped out a ton, too!"

"Those are the liminal advisors you mentioned, right?" I asked, recalling Lusig, though I was pretty sure I'd never heard any of those names in canon. They must've been new hires in this timeline, thanks to Smith's additional funding and support. "Was it really just the eight of you making this place?"

"Well, we _did_ have a decent-sized construction crew to build the bulk of the place," Polt admitted, "But the eight of us were the driving creative force behind it all!"

Meanwhile, Papi was weaving in-between the wind tunnels, giggling loudly as Suu joined her in exploration.

"Eight different species working together towards one common goal…" Rachnera mused, rubbing her chin. "While not the rarest of occurrences, it's also not that common. How did you manage that?"

"Oh, I've known Tsen and Meep since I was a pup, so getting their help was a piece of cake!" Polt replied, "Smith-san also pulled some strings to get others she thought would love to help out, and that's how I met the rest! We all hit it off so well!" Polt expression soured slightly as she remembered something. "Then again, maybe not Lusig and Meep, but still!"

"But I thought you said you were the only one working here," I said, "Where are they now?"

"Oh, most of them are enrolling in the Cultural Exchange program right now!" Polt answered, "I told them all that I'd be fine alone, but they insisted on staying near to see how it went! Guess it's a good thing they did, huh?" Polt let out a hearty chuckle. "I'll talk to them later today about getting a proper job!"

"Even so, are eight of you really going to be enough for this place?" Miia asked, "I mean, it's so huge here!"

"I must agree with Miia," Cerea chimed in, frowning sternly, "Considering the masses of people you shall be expecting to go through here, the upkeep of this establishment would acquire no small amount of manpower."

"You're right!" Polt said, "Wanna work for me, then?"

"Oh, um, well…" Miia stuttered, caught off-guard by the sudden question, "I don't know, it seems like it's an awful lot of hard work…"

"Without hard work, you'll never appreciate your life to the fullest!" Polt responded with a wide grin, "That's the Sports Club Kobold motto! Well, not the official one, but anyway! I'm sure Lusig would appreciate having a fellow lamia around!"

"Lamias and melusines really aren't the same," Miia muttered quietly with a sigh, "But, um… I'll think about it?"

"Great!" Polt gave her a thumbs-up before turning to Cerea. "How 'bout you?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I am afraid I am already employed," Cerea said, "I am currently undergoing training to join the exalted ranks of MON."

"Oooh, very nice!" Polt congratulated, "That'll be cool! Be sure to come here to workout so you stay in prime bad guy fighting shape!"

"Rest assured, I shall endeavor to do so at every opportunity," Cerea promised her. "When do you open each day?"

"Five in the morning!"

All of us save for Cerea and Kurusu blanched.

"I see," Cerea murmured, nodding seriously, "That is certainly good to know. By the way," she turned toward the rest of us, "When do we plan on coming here in the days to come?"

"Um… That's a good question, actually," I said, "It's usually a good idea to come in the morning, but obviously schedule conflicts might come up." I mulled it over before giving a shrug. "So long as it doesn't interfere with my counseling sessions, I can honestly come here whenever."

"I could squeeze it in at some point in the morning," Kurusu said after considering it, "I usually have an hour or so saved for morning runs with Cerea anyway, so if that's going to switched for this then there shouldn't be a problem."

"Does that mean I'll have to get up early to go with Darling?" Miia whined, "I guess I could get up then…"

"Good luck with that," Rachnera commented with a snort, causing Miia to shoot her a dirty look, "I'll come whenever. I have to admit, some of what you have here certainly has me intrigued… There are certainly things worth exploring further, at least."

"I shall be pleased with whatever time we choose," Mero replied, "If I'm allowed to be selfish, however, it would perhaps please me the most if we could visit almost daily. Now that I am aware of the pools here, I would like to use them as much as possible."

"Papi wants to visit lots, too!" Papi chimed as she abruptly landed beside me, Suu latched onto her like a squishy backpack. A low growling came from her stomach right then, causing her to moan and clutch it. "But right now Papi's hungry…"

"Let's get some food, then," I decided, "As for the meeting time… we'll hash that out later today. That cool, Polt?"

"Sure thing! Just be sure to let me and Smith-san know before the end of the day!"

"Cool beans."

At that, we made our way out. Polt waved us off at the entrance, before leaving in a hurry to make a few calls, or something like that. I would've liked to ask more about the liminal advisors she'd had help her, but she seemed like in a bit of a rush so I decided to wait on that.

We figured we might as well eat out while we were, you know, out, though there was a rather big problem in finding a place that could fit all of us. I doubted that even that pizza joint that Miia, Papi, Cerea, and I went to a month ago could even hold our entire party…

I almost tripped as I remembered something kind of important.

"Juyo?" Mero looked up at me curiously, since I was the one pushing her wheelchair, "Are you unwell?"

"N-Nah," I hastily answered, returning to my usual pace as we walked toward the park, "Totally gucci."

Except not really, because tonight was going to be the full moon. Uncomfortable memories returned to the last one, of when the girls almost lost control and Miia nearly killed me. And when I blew up at them. Even though it ultimately turned out alright, I still felt a little bad for yelling at them, like I always did whenever I lost my temper.

Granted, there wasn't a whole lot to indicate tonight would be anything like the last time. The girls didn't just have a bombshell dropped on them and none of them were nearly as prone to accidental violence as before. And while a full moon-crazed Suu would be _fucking terrifying_ , I seriously doubted she was in an emotionally vulnerable enough state to give in to its effects. Hell, I didn't even know if she was actually affected by it in the first place. As for Mero… well, it sounded mean, but she couldn't do jack shit on land, so we were safe there. Then there was Rachnera. She easily had the most self-control out of them all, but if the full moon somehow broke through to her… who knew what would happen.

I let out a long sigh. Maybe I was over-thinking this. While the marriage issue had hardly been resolved this past month, it only really concerned Miia and Cerea at this point, and even then the latter was starting to get busier with the whole MON business. At least a violent confrontation wasn't likely to occur, and if it was just Miia acting up then I think I could handle her.

 _Bring-bring!_

My phone buzzed angrily in my pocket. I should really change that generic ringtone sometime soon. I took it out and checked the caller ID to find out it was Zombina.

"What up, Bina?" I asked, resting the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could more easily push Mero's wheelchair.

 _"Oh, I'm 'Bina' now?"_ she responded, a smirk undoubtedly on her lips. _"Does this mean I get to give you a cutesy pet name?"_

"Good luck shortening 'Juyo' into something cutesy," I snorted, "Chop off a syllable on that and people might get confused. Anyway, what's up?"

 _"Oh, just wanted to see what you were up to tonight,"_ Zombina answered conversationally, _"Since last night was your bro night and all that jazz. Bee tee dubs, your drunk texting is surprisingly legible, so props for that!"_

"What can I say, I'm a master of the written word," I pompously declared, ignoring the odd looks my housemates were giving me, "Anyway, ummmmm… tonight, I can't _exactly_ say I have something planned, but…"

 _"Sweet, we should totes hang then,"_ Zombina cut me off, a strange tone to her voice I couldn't quite place, _"I've been meanin' to introduce ya to my big sis anyway, so do ya wanna head to my place sometime?"_

"Wow, you're really pushing for hanging tonight, aren't you?" I commented as Kurusu led us to a few food stands in the park. There was a decent variety of meat and veggies there and plenty of space, so that worked out nicely. "Should I be worried?"

 _"Maybe,"_ she said coyly, _"You'll see. You game or not?"_

"Uh…" Well, if Zombina really wanted me there, I guess I should go. I'll just remind Kurusu about tonight, probably advise him to have a cooler full of cold water on standby just in case. That should work. "Yeah, I'm down. Where's your place?"

 _"I'll text it to ya. See ya then."_

After she hung up, I groaned and pocketed my phone.

"Never a dull moment," I said as I pushed Mero up so she could take her order. And did everything I could not to feel uncomfortable from her gaze.


	66. Tempering the Passion

We all went home after grabbing lunch, save for Cerea, who had to go to something MON related at the Cultural Exchange building. Kurusu promised that he at least would join her tomorrow morning to go to Sports Club Kobold, while the rest of us gave tentative confirmations. I most likely would go with them either way. I mean, getting up early was hardly my favorite thing to do, but I'd get used to it. Besides, it was all in the name of getting mad gains and swole, bro.

But seriously, it was probably in the best interests of everyone in the house that we at least put forth the effort to stay in shape. Not just because it was healthy, but also because who knew what kind of shit would happen, especially in this world. Enkidu might have supposedly been eliminated, but there was undoubtedly more nasty characters out there, human or otherwise, that might rear their ugly heads. Normally I'd never think something even remotely close to those fucking assholes would come knocking, but… well, there were a few reasons why I was suspicious things might go pear-shaped in more ways than one.

First, Kii happened. Namely, those "experimental nutrients" that were something that even Doppel apparently thought were worth straight up disappearing without so much as an explanation. Yeah, the series just sort of dropped that whole business the second the credits started rolling and I might've too, were it not for Doppel's suspicious behavior. There was a chance she saw it as a threat worth removing immediately, so I had to treat it the same. Someone had to have put them there in the first place, after all, and even if it were an accident, whoever had done was worth watching out for.

Second, Mero. While I didn't know much, she _was_ a princess far from home, relatively unprotected in a major city, and more or less a literal fish out of water. That kind of thing drew attention from less than savory sorts. Sure, it hadn't happened in the manga up to the latest point I'd read, but that was hardly a reason not to think it might happen this time around. Groups like Enkidu, or maybe even that Charybdis she'd mentioned earlier, could appear to take her hostage for ransom, or worse.

Really, I could list many more, but that would mean me just devolving into bitter paranoia and all that jazz. The point was: who knew what would happen, so it was best to be prepared. Perhaps that was what Smith had in mind when she made her suggestion? Obviously none of us were what I'd call professional combatants (though Rachnera would probably be the closest and Cerea would undoubtedly get there soon enough), but it was something.

Until then, I'd play some video games.

No console stuff this time; Papi and Suu were playing Wii Tennis, which I didn't really feel like playing, even if it was with those two. Nah, I needed my RTS fix, and what better way than with an old favorite of mine?

 _"Why aren't we killing yet?!"_ barked a guttural, hate-filled voice from my laptop. Miia peered over my shoulder to get a better look at my screen.

"That game sounds really… intense," she said, winding around the couch to sit at the other end. Kurusu was doing something in the kitchen, which was probably the only reason she was over by me in the first place. "Can you only play as those mean people?"

The faction I was playing as was composed of blood-soaked lunatics, mutated super-soldiers with more spikes on their shoulders than any semblance of reason, and slavering daemons born of twisting madness, and she described them as "mean".

"No," I answered, fighting back my impulse to laugh, "But they're fun and playing as the bad guys is a nice change of pace. Plus, bloodthirsters are metal as fuck."

"Hm… do I want to know what those are?"

"Eh, if you keep watching you'll see one soon enough."

I killed a solid hour or so just playing Dawn of War while Miia just chilled and switched between watching me and Papi and Suu play our respective games. I would've said that maybe Miia had been worn from her little workout earlier that day had I not known her for a while now. While prone to bursts of activity and passion, most of the time she tended to just lounge around and be lazy if she wasn't clinging to Kurusu. But the real reason she was hanging with me quickly became evident after Kurusu left to do some chore or another.

"So…" she started in a tone that sounded way too nonchalant to actually be nonchalant, "Did you learn anything from Darling~…"

"Huh?" I grunted, briefly looking away from my Khorne Berzerkers smashing against a horde of Nobz. "Oh, right, the drunk thing. Yeah, I learned some stuff."

"Like what?!" Miia demanded, getting _way_ too close for me to comfortable. Papi and Suu stopped their game to look at us in confusion.

"Uh… mind toning it down a little?" I asked, shuffling slightly away from the very attractive girl who was invading my personal space. "Besides, I dunno if it'll really help you much. Plus he could walk in at, like, any moment while I'm divulging shit."

That was bullshit, of course, because it definitely would help her out knowing that he all but admitted Miia was the one he actually chose, even if I still didn't know exactly why. Also, I still wasn't sure how okay I was with spilling the beans on what was spoken during a drunken bro night. But I made a promise to Miia, so… blargh. Yeah, that about summarized my feelings on the matter.

"Hmph," Miia huffed, though thankfully she was backed off. "I wanna know! This is gonna bother me all night!"

Oh shit, right. The full moon. Think, think, think…

"I'll tell you what," I offered, "Tonight's the full moon, right?"

"It is?"

Sheesh, you'd think you'd keep better track of the one time of the month where your body underwent an uncontrollable change that led to raging hormones. Wait… that was totally a metaphor for something else, wasn't it?

"Yes, it is," I informed her, biting back a sigh, "Honestly, I know pretty much nothing about what happens to liminals when the full moon is out, so you'd probably know this better than me, so I have to ask: how difficult is it for you to keep yourself under control during it?"

"Mm…" Miia hummed, tapping her chin in thought, "I guess it depends? I don't know, it's never really been an issue until I started living with humans… Though, now that I think about it, in my village, we'd have this big and super fun festival during the day before the full moon. Ooh, the delicious omelets on every corner, and _loads_ of other great stuff, like the tug-o'-wars, the dances, and contests!"

"... Huh. So lamias celebrate every full moon?" I asked.

"Kinda? Actually, I think it was more so make sure we were too tired at night to do much besides sleep," Miia answered bashfully, "The men would party with us, too, but the matriarchs always made sure to lock them in a super tough room before the sun set and gave them the key for when morning came."

I nodded, picking up the implications. "You were making sure the only humans around wouldn't be killed while you were in a moon-fueled frenzy."

"That's right!" Miia chirped happily, "While lamias can easily make love to humans without hurting them, that's not really the case when the full moon… is… up…" Her expression turned downcast, looking ashamed. "Kinda like what would've happened if I got to Darling last month…"

"Probably," I responded with a shrug. Kurusu was a tough cookie, but I doubted he would've survived such an experience with an uninhibited lamia. "Though you've been doing a hell of a lot better at controlling yourself lately. I mean, _obviously_ you don't want to hurt him, but be honest: can you control yourself tonight?"

"I…" She shifted in her seat, fidgeting with her hands. "I wanna say yes, but…"

"If you can, I'll let you know what he told me," I promised her, "If you can't, I can ask Suu to help you if need be."

Miia looked conflicted, no doubt wondering if she was even capable of it. Finally, after a few moments of heavy thought, she took a deep breath and stared into my eyes with determination.

"If I can ever really call him my husband, I'd have to learn to control myself on the full moon anyway," she told me, "Otherwise… I might hurt him. More than even he can take…" Miia paused, eyes glistening but for a moment. "I can do it, Romance Master. You can count on me!"

"I believe you," I told her warmly. "You don't have to do it just for Kurusu, though. It'd help you a hell of a lot, too, I'm sure."

"If it helps Darling, then it helps me!" Miia responded with a sweet smile.

Well, I tried. Maybe getting a little bit of independence from Kurusu would come with time. He was a great guy, and because of that I highly doubted he wanted a wife that lived only for him. A girl that had her own life outside of a relationship was pretty attractive than one who didn't, to me at least.

"If you say so," I conceded, folding my arms. "By the way, wanna make that doro wat tomorrow? Been a while since I said I'd help you out with that…"

"Sure, that'd be great!" Miia replied, "That should be fun! And while we do that, you can tell me all about what Darling told you!"

"You're that sure you'll hold up your end of the bargain?" I asked in a joking tone, playfully quirking an eyebrow at her.

Miia stuck her forked tongue out at me, winked, and gave me a mock-salute.

"Consider it done and done, Romance Master."

Our expressions held for about a second before we both broke into laughter. Couldn't really place a logical reason why, but it just felt right.

"Um… Juyo?" a soft voice came from the living room door.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked over to find Mero waiting. Ah, right, that other thing I needed to have done today. Cool.

"Got it," I responded, shutting my laptop off and standing up. I'd put it off for too long, anyhow. "I'll talk to you later, Miia."

"Have fun, you two~" Miia called after us.

Thanks for the support, Miia. Your Romance Master sure as hell is gonna need it before the day is over.


	67. Ebb

"You know, I've always loved swimming," I commented idly as I pushed Mero's wheelchair into her room. The thought had popped up once I laid on eyes on her pool and I'd spoken up on a whim.

"Is that so?" Mero asked kindly. I set her at the edge of the pool and she happily slid down into the water. She let out a soft sigh as she swam about, clearly pleased.

"Yeah, I even took swimming classes in… what was it, third grade?" I shrugged, taking off my socks and plopping down at the pool's edge so that my legs were partially submerged. The water was initially cool to the touch, sending a slight shiver through me, but it didn't take long for me to get used to it. "I loved feeling like I was flying, to some degree, I guess. It was kinda liberating. Which might be similar to how you felt today, though it probably means a lot more to you. You certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Oh, I was!" Mero chirped excitedly, pushing herself up on her arms, "Like I said to you earlier, it is quite rare these days where I have such space to move so freely! Polt-dono has done incredible work and I much desire to return!"

"And you absolutely will," I promised her, "It'd be good for all of us if we went there consistently. Mostly for you girls, though. You barely ever get to move as you please and I can't but feel like you're all a bit cramped here. The house is big, but not _that_ big."

"I would be lying if I said I did not feel… restricted, even here," she admitted, "Smith-dono was kind to do so much, and Kurusu-dono is laudably attentive to my needs, but there are simply some things they cannot provide." Her expression fell somewhat as she finished, her eyes lowering in uncertainty. "Juyo… perhaps we may discuss… ?"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, trying not to feel nervous, "So… what exactly did I tell you last night? _Really_ wishing I remembered what the hell I said…"

"Ah, well…" Mero started, lowering her body so that her elbows were resting on the pool's edge. "You seemed rather insistent that tragic romance was not something that I should strive for. You said I deserved a 'happy ending' and… well…" she blushed, "You also mentioned that I was sweet and beautiful."

Right, of course Drunk Me just I _had_ to throw in those lines. Still, I could work with that. I'd been thinking about just what to say to Mero about this whole tragic romance business for a while and I could _probably_ handle it much better now that I was, ya know, sober.

So let's see if I don't fuck this up.

"Yeah, sounds about right," I nodded, leaning back so that my elbows were supporting me, "Do you still think tragic romance is something you truly want, Mero?"

"Absolutely!" she answered, though not with as much conviction as I expected, "It's an ideal that mermaids find most sublime. The euphoric feeling of finding your loved one, the traumatizing brutality of having any hope of being with them being taken from you…" she sighed, "Such is the pinnacle of emotions that anyone could ever reach!"

Christ, I disagree with you _so hard_.

"Have you ever loved someone?" I asked.

Mero looked at me quizzically. "Beg pardon?"

"Have you _ever_ loved someone?" I repeated. "Romantically, that is."

"I…" she faltered somewhat, giving me a shy look, "Well, there's a chance that I…"

"A chance, huh? What exactly do you mean by that?" I pressed.

"I suppose… there's a chance that…" Mero's sapphire eyes were clouded with conflict as she bit her lip, the first time I'd ever seen such a gesture from her. "Well, I could… that is, you…"

Hoo boy.

"Mero…" I started, feeling intensely uncomfortable, "You _barely know me_. Love is something you build over time and it sure as hell takes longer than a couple weeks to do so."

"But then what is this burning feeling in my breast that stirs when I think of you?" Mero implored, dramatically placing a webbed hand over said breast for effect, "Dear sir, I feel as though our meeting was fated, so that I may both soothe your troubled heart, so far from home, while you-!"

"God, stop," I groaned, desperately fighting the urge to palm my face as my fingers slowly clenched, "Be honest with me, Mero. Do you want to be with me because you actually like me, or simply to satisfy your tragedy fetish?"

Even though I felt like a dick, _someone_ had to say it. Besides, I was starting to hate this stupid fucking fetish. I don't know what kind of fucked-up society actually _supported_ something so counterproductive, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let it ruin Mero. Plus, it made me feel like an object and that someone's supposed attraction to me was purely based only on my circumstances instead of _actually me_.

I looked into Mero's eyes, trying my damndest to find the truth. She only held my gaze for a moment before looking away. And no answer came.

"I asked if you ever loved someone because if you had, you'd know you'd never want it to end, tragically or otherwise," I continued, deciding to bring the conversation back on track. "Starting a relationship just because of how it'd end is not healthy. It might not be exactly be the same, but I once started a relationship knowing full well it'd end, and it was pretty awful."

"You… you did?" Mero asked hesitantly, "But… you just said…"

"Yeah, makes me sound like a bit of a hypocrite, right?" I admitted, feeling a bitter half-smile on my face from the old memories, "To be honest, it was built on a foundation of lust, as shitty as that sounds. Hell of a learning experience, in a lot of ways." Sheesh, I haven't talked about that in a while. Guess there just wasn't much reason to talk about it, considering everyone back home pretty much knew the story by now and it wasn't like I was going to tell the people here just because. "It wasn't what I'd call traumatizing or some melodramatic shit like that, but it was a bad relationship and those are never fun. 'Toxic' was a word my best friend used to describe it all the time."

"But… how could anyone let themselves be in such a situation?" Mero asked innocently.

… How sheltered _were you_ , Mero?

"It's easier than you'd think," I told her, "There's certainly one plus to a bad relationship, if you get out of it. You figure out how to avoid them, or at least try harder to."

"So you're saying… the two of us would have a 'toxic' relationship?" Mero pieced together, slowly sinking a little more into the pool.

"Not… fuck," I muttered. C'mon, man, you can _not_ be a dick about this, can't you? "I'm saying if we did, it can't be because you just want it to end tragically, okay? That's just not _how relationships work_. You be with someone because you want to be with that one person more than anyone else, because they make you feel happier than anyone else, because you both want to stay and laugh and cry and face life together more than anything else in the world. I'm not…" I took a breath. "I'm not sure if that's what true love is, but I like to think so."

I went silent at that. For a while, the only sounds were that of the water lapping against the edges of the pool and the rumbling of the cleaner.

"That is not…" Mero finally spoke up, brows furrowed, "But then why would she…?"

"Who?"

She shook her head, pink curls swaying gently. "I am just wondering, if your view is something that you and suggestively many others share as well, then how come literature such as _The Little Mermaid_ could be so highly praised and considered a classic even amongst your own culture?"

"Because it's a story," I answered quickly, feeling a bit more at ease with the new topic. "A fantasy. People eat up tragedies because of how it makes them feel. That's probably why your people love it so much, and it sure helps that a member of your own species is the main character for once. But the thing is most people see it as just that, a _story_. As in, a fictional work, and not something you should try to emulate in real life."

Of course, I said this while living in a world that I previously thought to be a fictional work.

"Here's the thing, though: this isn't _The Little Mermaid_. You're not Ariel. You're Meroune Lorelei. You're the main character of your own story, not just a side-character meant to be a romance option for someone else." Maybe I was laying the metaphor on a little thick there, but it was the best way I could think of to put it. "If a tragic romance is something that _you truly want_ ," I sighed, "If that's something that you decide for yourself is the best thing for you, then that's your decision. Just please don't have it be you revolving around someone else like a satellite."

Mero had nothing to say to that, instead staring at me with wide eyes like sapphire saucers.

Hell if I knew that was the intended effect. All I knew is that I should probably stop before I said anything too stupid.

"I guess that's it," I said, swinging my feet out of the pool and standing up, "Um… sorry if I was being harsh there. I didn't really know how else to put it."

Mero blinked. "Oh, no, that's… fine." She sank slightly more. "Very well."

"Cool," I stated, my wet feet making smacking sounds against the cold floor as I walked away, "Need anything while I'm out?"

"I am…" She let out a long sigh, "Actually, if I may ask one question before you go?"

"Yeah, of course."

Mero took a deep breath. "You are going to Zombina-san's home tonight, yes?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Do you…" Another deep breath. "Do you intend to… be with her?"

I frowned, scratching my beard as I gave the question serious thought.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," I told her, "We get along pretty well and there might be something there. Of course, there's a host of issues, my potential leaving and her condition being chief among them." I shrugged, and just then I remembered something Oosawa said what felt like ages ago and a certain space cowboy said even longer ago, "Whatever happens, happens."

"That is… not much of an answer," Mero pointed out.

I snorted. "Yeah, my indecisiveness with things like this is something of a character flaw, just ask my exes. Sorry about that."

"Perhaps I can overlook it," Mero replied good-naturedly, though I detected a hint of sadness to it, "Very well. Shall I still see you for dinner?"

"Now that, you can count on," I answered, giving her a thumbs-up. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	68. Line of Questioning

"So… you're going to Zombina-san's tonight?" Kurusu asked me after dinner. The meal had been a relatively sedate one, which was a nice change of pace. Cerea had gotten home late after her MON stuff and seemed exhausted as a result, and the rest of the girls were too busy enjoying the food to do anything too rowdy.

"Yup," I answered as nonchalantly as possibly, leaning against the wall in the hallway. The sounds of Smash Bros. echoed from the living room ahead of us.

"Okay," he drawled, folding his arms and looking skeptical. The expression really didn't suit him. "I'm guessing that it's going to be a 'talk' of some kind, right? Kind of like what we talked about last night?"

"… You remember what we talked about last night?"

"Well, everything up until we got in Smith-san's car," he admitted, "Maybe a little on the ride back. Do you?"

"Yeah, most of it," I answered, scratching the back of my head, "And yeah, it's probably gonna be a 'talk' like that, though she was being kinda vague about it. Which was weird 'cause, like, she _never_ gets vague."

"Right," Kurusu said, rubbing his chin, "And this is right after you had some kind of 'talk' with Mero, right? Because she certainly seemed a little out of it at dinner."

"… Yeah, she did, didn't she?" I sighed, "I just told her that pursuing a tragic romance with me was something that wouldn't happen and that she should try to, you know, do what she actually wants."

"You don't honestly think that solved everything, do you?" chimed in a harsh voice from above.

Kurusu and I looked up to find Rachnera staring down at us, latching onto the ceiling and her arms folded. Why wasn't I surprised in the least that she somehow snuck up on us?

"Obviously not," I shot back defensively, trying to keep my voice down, "It's not like I expect to just _remove_ a huge part of her people's culture after one conversation. I'm trying the whole baby steps approach, since just shouting at her that tragic romance is fucking stupid would be counterproductive."

"Hm," Rachnera grunted as she slowly crawled down the wall, "You're not wrong, but I have to question your decision here. You supposedly told Mero that you're not interested in dating, yes? And now you're going to talk to Zombina tonight, someone who you've flirted a lot with, alone, during a _full moon_ , and on top of all that, you seem more than a little confused as to what you yourself actually want. Can you see where Mero _might_ be getting mixed signals here?"

"Of course I can," I groaned while rubbing the bridge of my nose, "It's not like I haven't thought anything through, you know. I've been juggling a lot lately and I'm trying. Zombina wanted to talk, so I'm going to talk with her. I owe her that much, at least, considering she saved my life and all that jazz."

"That's fine," Kurusu placated before Rachnera could cut in. She shot him a look but otherwise kept quiet. "You two should probably talk anyway. Just… well, I guess you shouldn't really waffle on this much more. Otherwise, I'm worried someone will get hurt."

"Pot, meet kettle," I quipped, though there wasn't any venom to it. Kurusu caught that and responded with a nervous chuckle. "But yeah, I know. I'll figure something out. Always do. But enough about my relationship drama; there's something a little more pressing that we need to talk about."

"Oh, that's right, Rachnee did say it was the full moon tonight, right?" Kurusu asked, turning to Rachnera, "Does that affect you, too?"

"Unfortunately," she responded miserably, "I've been able to retain control of myself in the past, but it is admittedly… difficult. I also have yet to experience a full moon while amongst humans and I'm rather not looking forward to it."

"Shit, and it's starting to get dark out, too," I noted, "I already talked with Miia about and she promised to do her best at restraining herself."

"Not exactly confidence-building," Rachnera said, "That girl is the most likely out of everyone here to give in to temptation."

"Hey, Miia's been really good about reigning herself in over the past month," Kurusu rushed to defend her, "She's only injured me four times since the last full moon."

Rachnera sighed. "Again, not really filling me with confidence over here. Either way, what exactly do you plan to do about tonight? If Counselor-san really plans on ditching us, you're going to need some kind of strategy."

"Already implemented," Kurusu answered happily, "Say, Rachnee, are you feeling a little drowsy at all?"

"Hm? Not particularly, why-" She cut herself off with a big yawn that showed off her large fangs. It was actually more than a little disconcerting. When she finished, she looked at us with slight annoyance. "Of course that happens right when you ask." Her six red eyes narrowed. "Honey, you didn't drug us, did you?"

"Not at all!" he hastily replied, "I just made sure dinner was full of food that made people sleepy is all. I even made bigger than usual portions just to be sure and I knew everyone would eat it all anyway."

Damn, Kurusu, I didn't know you had it in you. Pretty clever, though it was a bit of a gamble since you never knew how different species would react to it or if they even ate enough to feel the effects.

"So that's why there was so much turkey," I commented, stifling a yawn. Stupid contagious yawns. "You really think it'll work, though?"

He shrugged. "Cerea's already gone to bed, Miia was looking pretty sleepy on the couch a few minutes ago, and Mero should be fine either way. Papi and Suu are the only wild cards, I'd say."

"You're not including me, Honey?" Rachnera teased, "You wound me."

"Oh, I'm not worried about you," Kurusu said with a smile, "You've always been considerate and been able to handle yourself pretty well so far, so I have faith in you."

I rolled my eyes as Rachnera blushed ever so faintly before giving a light giggle. "Oh, Honey, you really shouldn't drop lines like that so close to the full moon…"

"Huh?"

"Maybe it'd be best if you didn't say anything for the rest of the night, just to be safe," I added, half-jokingly. "Anyway, Papi should be fine since she's run herself ragged today with all the earlier activity and flailing about at Wii Tennis constantly. I'll talk to Suu, though, and after that I gotta head out."

At that, I left the two of them and headed to the family room. Suu, Papi, and Miia were the sole inhabitants; like Kurusu had said, Cerea had already turned in for the night and it looked Mero was in her room as well. Miia was already getting pretty lethargic, considering how she was sprawled on a couch, the very tip of her tail swaying ever so slightly as she watched the other two play Smash Bros.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I joined them. "How's it going?"

"Goochy!" Papi chirped, turning to face me without pausing the game. Lucky for her, Suu was too busy glomping me to take advantage. "I'm trying out Caption Falcon 'cuz he's a bird!"

I glanced at the screen. "… That's Falco, Papi."

"Yeah, him!"

"Do you like him?" I replied after a laugh.

"Yeah, he's super fast when he goes 'shwing!'" Papi swung her wings back in a rough approximation of Falco's dash attack. "But not as fast as Sanic, though…"

"Pretty sure no one's as fast as Sonic in that game," I told her, "Anyway, how're you both feeling?"

"Mmmm…" Papi yawned. "Maybe a little sleepy…"

"I'm okay," Suu answered sweetly. "How are you?"

Guess I shouldn't be too surprised Suu wasn't affected by the food nearly as much as the more… 'mundane' members of the house. But that naturally begged another, even more urgent question.

"I'm… well, I'll find out soon," I responded, affectionately rubbing Suu's gelatinous head. "Thing is, it's gonna be the full moon tonight and I'm going to Zombina's for a bit, so I wanted to make sure you'd be okay before I left."

"Papi might just go sleepy now," she answered with another yawn. "Why're you going to Bina's, big brother?"

"She wanted me to come over for some reason." I shrugged. "So I dunno."

"Okay~" Papi replied with a smile, "Maybe she wants to play bideo games with you!"

"Hah, maybe! And what about you, Suu? I actually have no clue if the full moon affects slimes…"

Suu hummed to herself, her head feeler drooping slightly as she pondered the question.

"Slimes aren't affected by the full moon," she eventually stated, though she sounded more than a little confused and as if she was only just learning it, "I dunno how I know, but… I know."

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning forward so that I was eye level with her, "Is that not something you learned from other slimes?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember anything from before I met you," Suu admitted shyly, "I've never even met another slime before… though…" Her features scrunched as she struggled to place her words. "I remember… a fountain tree. And a lady's voice, telling me…" She stopped, at a loss.

A fountain tree? That sounded a little odd and I had no idea what that could've been a reference to. Or maybe I was just over-thinking it and it could've been just a fountain shaped like a tree for all I knew. The mention of a lady's voice was also intriguing… almost as much as the fact that Suu evidently remembered nothing before she came here.

More than a little curious and I was eager to try and piece together her past, even if I had jack to go by. Unfortunately, it was getting close to when I promised Zombina I'd come over, so it was going to have to wait for now.

"Later, if you want, we can try linking our minds to figure out something about your past," I told her, "I gotta get going now, though."

Suu's emerald eyes shimmered with glee at my words. "That sounds like fun! Also, we haven't read much lately…"

"Dang, you're right," I sighed, "I'm not sure how long I'll be out, but once I get back we'll definitely do that. Sound good?"

Suu nodded vigorously and giggled as she pulled me into another hug. I laughed and tightened my hold on her, only for a pair of blue-feathered wings to wrap around the two of us.

"Papi wants to be part of the hug, too!" Papi whined, prompting Suu and I to laugh again.

We eventually parted and I waved them goodbye. On my way out, I lightly bumped my fist on Miia's tail.

"You gucci for tonight?" I asked her.

She yawned in response, her eyelids droopily peeking open as she daintily brushed a thin strand of red hair from her face.

"Mhm," Miia hummed, "Have fun with Zombina, Romance Master."

"Thanks. Sleep well, Miia."

"Mhm."

With that all sorted out, I finally left the house for Zombina's. As I walked through the streets, I gazed up at the full moon shining brilliantly in the night sky. For an absurd moment, I wondered if the moon would somehow mess with my own emotions, considering how I lost my temper a month ago and my technical liminal status, but I quickly pushed the thought away. It wasn't me that I had to worry about tonight.

So I put my hands in my pockets, cleared my head of all thoughts of zombies, mermaids, and other confusing things, and lowly sang a song that had nothing to do with any of that.

 _"The Road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began..."_


	69. Yawn of the Dead

As it turned out, Zombina's place wasn't too far from the Cultural Exchange building, located only a block away in an apartment complex. It was a pretty ritzy one, too, which shouldn't have been terribly surprising, considering it housed all of the liminals in the city that weren't living with host families. Now that I thought about it, this was probably where Polt lived, as well, since I hadn't heard any mention of her being actually a part of the Exchange Program. From what I understood, it also acted as a hotel of sorts for visiting liminals, whether they be ambassadors or simply tourists.

It was difficult for me not to gawk at the murals lining the walls, depicting scenes of optimistic unity between humans and liminals. As I walked past a troll and lightweight centaur having a conversation in the lobby, I wondered just how expensive the place had to be if it had to cater to the unique needs of the myriad species. Either way, it was nice to see the Cultural Exchange had done _something_ right for once.

One quick elevator ride later and I was standing outside what was assumedly Zombina's apartment. Did Manako, Tio, and Doppel live nearby as well? It'd make sense to keep the whole team close together, though I wasn't sure if they'd share the same apartment.

Well, time to find out. I knocked on the door.

"It's open!" shouted a familiar voice from inside. Not surprised in the least that she left the door unlocked, I stepped inside and instantly brought up my hands to rub my arms as a wave of cold rushed at me.

"F-Fuck, i-it's c-c-c-cold in here," I chattered, feeling the goosebumps as they formed beneath my fingers. I was dressed for a lightly cool summer night, not the freaking winter! "Hey, Z-Z-Zombina, the hell you at?!"

I hesitated before sliding off my shoes, briefly deliberating between being cold or rude before deciding on the former. I'd just have to hope she had something to warm me up deeper inside. Her place actually looked pretty spacious, at least from the entrance; a small, unlit hallway led to what I assumed was the kitchen, if the sinks and pans were anything to go by. I noted her jacket sloppily tossed on the floor beside the coat rack, prompting me to sigh and hang it up.

"Just chillin' in the living room!" she shot back, still out of sight. Har har. "You comin' or what?"

"Yeah, lemme just try and get feeling in my extremities first," I replied, rubbing my arms some more as I walked down the hallway. "Why the hell is it this c-c-cold any-?"

I was interrupted once I stepped in the kitchen, where I was greeted by the sight of a shambling, sickly figure, its rotten hands stretching hungrily toward me.

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaains…" it moaned, gaping at me with a wide open maw.

"HOLY SHIT!" I squealed in panic, jumping back and slamming into the wall behind me. I clutched my pounding chest as I took deep breaths, giving myself a moment to collect my thoughts before realizing what was actually happening. "That's… not funny…"

The zombie girl in front of me made a light wheezing sound, which I belatedly realized was actually laughter. She took a shaky step to the side, bracing herself on a chair as she regarded me with clouded eyes that nonetheless held some spark of life to them.

"I dunnoooooo," she said in a dull, monotonous voice, "Mmmmmmade me laaaaaaaugh…"

"Oi, Romera!" Zombina interjected, stepping into the kitchen wearing little else but a black tank top and short-short cut-off jeans, which also just happened to show off a lot of her skin. It was the first time I'd seen her in so little clothing, and it was pretty damn hard not to stare. Not just because she looked pretty hot for someone that was supposedly undead, but also because of all the stitches and scars that covered her. I knew that she'd seen a lot of combat in her time, but… Jesus, just what she gone through in the past to be that torn up? "Ya mind _not_ making him piss his pants?"

"Welllll at least heeeeeeee'd be warmmmmmmm," the newly-dubbed Romera responded with a slow shrug. Her sickly green skin seemed to have a sheen to it, making her appear almost translucent beneath the pale light.

"… Still not sure if that joke was in poor taste or not," I eventually said once I gathered my wits and pushed myself up. "You're Zombina's sister, I take it?"

She was about to respond when Zombina casually wrapped an arm around her neck, much to the other's annoyance. "That she is," the MON member answered, "Juyo, this is my big sis, Romera. Romera, Juyo, liminal counselor and expert at getting kidnapped."

"Hey, that was only…" I paused as I mentally counted, "Twice! Well, maybe thrice, if we count that one time with Miia..." Then I was hit once more by a bad case of the shivers, prompting me to rub my arms again. "By the way, what's a skinny human gotta do to get some extra clothes around here?"

"Hold on, ya wimp," Zombina assured me, patting my shoulder as she passed me to walk into the hallway I came from. A few moments later something soft was thrown on top of me. "Ya didn't need to pick it up, ya know," she said as I gratefully put on the jacket.

"I know," I replied simply, humming happily as the extra layer of clothing did its work, "And thanks!"

"Aaaaaaanywaaaaaaay," Romera said, already shuffling further into the apartment, "I'mmmmm gonna leeeeeave now beforrrrrrre I get siiiiiick. Haaaaave fun bein' a creeeeeepy cougarrrrrrr, Bina."

As I watched her shamble away, I had so many questions, but held back until she was out of sight. Then I turned to Zombina with a curious look.

"Eh, she's just grumpy 'cause she hasn't left the apartment in months," Zombina answered a bit too nonchalantly to pass as casual. She gruffly took my arm and led me further in. "C'mon, let's go chill in the living room."

"Um," I responded, "Mind explaining what the heckaroony is going on here? Like why it feels like I'm in a fridge right now, for starters?"

"'Cause of Romera," she said as we entered the living room, where a decent-sized couch and TV laid. Posters of action movies decorated the walls, ranging from American movies that I recognized and Japanese ones that I didn't, with more than a few featuring Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Her body needs to be in a cold environment at all times, otherwise it starts decaying and stuff."

"Huh. That… really sucks," I said, not really sure of what else to say to that. The two of us sat down at opposite ends of the couch, slouching into the armrests so that we were facing each other.

"It is what it is," Zombina shrugged, "Been that way for over twenty years now. Hell of enough time to get used to shit like that."

"Twenty years…" I breathed, before that grew into a yawn. "Ugh. Damn it, Kurusu…"

"What're you mumblin' about?"

"Oh, Kurusu made dinner made entirely out of food that makes people sleepy so that the girls would sleep through the full moon tonight," I explained, stifling another yawn, "He neglected to warn me ahead of time, so now I'm feeling exhausted."

Zombina snorted. "Didn't think the househusband could be that devious. Ya could've told me you were too tired to come, ya know. I promise it won't hurt my fragile feelings."

"I can soldier through," I replied with a shrug, "Besides, I'm hardly a big eater, so-" Fucking yawn. "-… I'll be fine."

That got a laugh out of her, which made me pretty happy. "If ya say so," she said, and I couldn't help but note her slight shuffling closer. A half-smile crossed her stitched-up face. "Ya know, the full moon is pretty fuckin' weird when you think about it."

"Does it affect you at all?" I asked.

"Eh, that's what's weird about it," Zombina sort-of answered, "Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't, but it hasn't for a while now. When it does, it makes me wanna spread the zombie virus and makes me go a little nuts. Kind of really fuckin' annoying, actually."

"Hm." I rubbed my bearded chin. "I guess that makes some sense, considering it lowers liminals inhibitions…"

"But zombies aren't actually liminals!" Zombina interjected, "We're just, like, 'altered humans', or some kinda bullshit like that. We're just labeled liminals 'cause of a technicality, so why the fuck are we affected by it?"

"Oh, those technicalities," I sighed, "But maybe it has something to do with the virus itself? Do you know where it came from?"

"Nope," Zombina shook her head, "Been around for ages, but no one seems to know where it started."

"Wait, the zombie virus has been around for ages?" I asked skeptically, "Then how come the public never knew about it until recently?"

"Hell if I know. It's not like zombies lasted long enough to pass down stories an' shit to other zombies back in the ol' days." She pondered for a moment. "Up until half a century ago, anyway."

"Which was when the preservation methods were created," I guessed.

"Bingo."

I nodded, but paused as something hit me. "Say… if they figured out how to preserve zombies fifty years ago, how come Romera is like that? You said you guys were… uh, zombified twenty years ago, right?"

"It's… eh." Her features fell somewhat. "Kinda a long story, and it ain't a happy one. Later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway, I didn't ask ya to come over for that kind of heavy shit," Zombina said dismissively, folding her arms beneath her chest. It was then that I noticed she'd somehow gotten a bit closer without me realizing at all. MON training hard at work, I see. "So… I was wonderin'…" Wow, she _actually_ looked a little uncertain there. "Ya got a girlfriend back home?"

And here we go. Let's see if I can make up my fucking mind on this.

"Nope," I answered honestly, "Haven't had a serious girlfriend for… two years it is now, I think. Why?"

Christ, she was getting closer. Her green and yellow eyes bored into me.

"Well then…" For a moment, she looked conflicted, but then she groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fuck it, I'm no good at melodramatic bullshit anyway."

"Wha-!"

Any words or thoughts immediately died, because Zombina lunged forward and pressed her lips against mine.

* * *

 **Now let's see how many readers I lose over this.**


	70. A Dissatisfying Dissection

…

…

Not expected. Need to think. Zombina pulling away, staring at me expectantly. Need to think _fast._

Am I a zombie? No, or at least not yet. Can feel heart pounding in chest and blood rushing to face. Taste of mint on my lips. Odd. Still, unsure if that's just the prelude to undeath. Seriously regretting not asking stages of zombiism before now. Need more data.

All right, can push that aside for now. Time to figure out what the hell just happened and what it means.

 _A hot girl likes you, ya dummy!_ chided an obstinate voice in my head. _Not that complicated!_

No shit, I thought. The problem here was what to do about it.

Reciprocate? Not unreasonable; I'm not so deluded to deny I was attracted to her on some level and the two of us got along really well. She's proven to be someone I could rely on in a pinch and has even saved my life once or twice. She also wasn't living at the Kurusu house, which would allow us some space if it really came down to it.

But… well, there were a couple cons as well. As shitty and obvious as it was, she was a zombie, which put something of a damper on things. While she certainly was lively, her body was _actually toxic_ to me. At least her 'blood' was, and I still wasn't one hundred percent certain how the zombie virus was transferred. If that kiss didn't do it, then did it entail something besides the exchange of bodily fluids? Like I mentioned earlier, I need more data. There was also the matter of, you know, the physical aspects of a relationship. Call me crazy or shallow, but I liked being able to do that stuff with the opposite sex and if I couldn't do it with my significant other then it'd be a little maddening.

All of that, plus I'd told Mero earlier I wasn't looking for a relationship right now, and that was still mostly true. As tempting as it was just to say "Fuck it" and then proceed to do so in the heat of the moment, that niggling worm of hypocrisy would be digging at me the entire time. I'd also probably lose any trust Mero had in me, as well. Though I severely disagreed with her on some things, I didn't want that to happen.

Which left my other option. But this was taking long enough already. I needed more time until I figured out what exactly I should say.

"Will ya quit gawkin' at me like that and say something already?" Zombina pouted angrily, folding her arms.

"... Um." C'mon, man, spit _something_ out, _anything!_ "… You popped a mint before I got here, didn't you?"

Fucking smooth.

Zombina stared at me blankly. "Seriously?" she asked dully. "That's _all_ you have to say?"

"Well pardon me if I wasn't exactly expecting that!" I replied indignantly. Good to know I was awkward with these kinds of things, regardless of the dimension. "It's kind of a lot to process over here."

"Christ, I'm not asking for a tearful love confession or some shit like that," Zombina said with a roll of her eyes, "It's like a chick never kissed ya before."

It was my turn to give her a blank look. "I _have_ been kissed before and plenty more besides," I shot back.

"Ooooh, look at you! Aren't ya just so experienced in the ways of looo~ooove…"

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't bragging," I retorted, though her words did make my lips quirk up a smidge. "But honestly, what do you want me to say here? In fact, what do you even _want_?"

"Eh," Zombina swayed in her seat, cross-legged as she flopped about, "I dunno."

"That's horseshit," I said before I could stop myself.

She shrugged. "Maybe. Sorry, I felt like kissin' ya, so I did. I haven't really done the whole relationship thing for, like, a decade, so I'm a lil outta practice."

"And I thought my two years out of the game was sad," I sighed. She lightly jabbed me in the shoulder, which still hurt like a bitch.

"Watch it," Zombina muttered dangerously, before her features softened, "Look, I may be short few more brain cells than most, but I'm not an idiot. Ya could be headin' back to your home dimension anytime and that kinda thing tends to put a damper on stuff."

"Yup," I nodded, letting out a breath and leaning back against the couch, "Which is why…" Just say it, man. "Having a girlfriend isn't really my priority, right now. I've definitely entertained the thought," Mostly while drunk, admittedly, "But it's not what I want. For now."

I was starting to realize that I was also afraid of change, as backwards as that was. I'd gotten into a bit of a routine here and found a comfortable place in this weird world. Potentially shaking that up with a girlfriend could eventually lead to issues down the road, especially if I was going to leave sometime soon…

Excuses, excuses. It felt like I was running away. Like I was back home.

Zombina groaned. "I think you're over-thinkin'. Again."

"How do you figure?"

"Like I said, I wanted to kiss ya, so I did," she elaborated, "I like puttin' it all out there, ya know? So I just wanted ya to know what'd been on my mind for a while. That's it."

"So… you don't want… anything?" I hazarded, not quite believing that. They _always_ want _something_.

"Eh, who knows. I like hangin' with ya, it's fun. Maybe not as fun as a good shootout, but still," Zombina shrugged, throwing me a cheeky grin, "Considering all the shit we talked 'bout and your whole situation, actual datin' probs won't be a thing. Doesn't mean I might not give ya a surprise peck should it tickle my fancy."

I scratched my beard, pondering. That was… okay. I guess. So I'm just supposed to chalk this up to Zombina's impulsiveness and leave it at that? No, that didn't sit right… it wasn't like everything would just return to the status quo. It added another layer to a relationship that I ultimately enjoyed more than most I had here, and I wasn't ready to sacrifice that because things might be awkward.

The attraction was now laid out, instead of placed in the subtext, which was fine by me. Knowing where we stood was better than not. Thank god Zombina was a lot more laidback about this sort of thing than most, otherwise this might've been much worse.

I thought through all those justifications and thought I was happy with them, but a pair of sapphire eyes on a face framed with pink curls kept slipping into my mind, judging me. It wasn't going back on my word, not really, since what were a few kisses between friends? Not a serious romantic relationship, surely.

Right?

… Why did I feel like this wasn't going to be the end of it? At all?

Maybe… hm…

Fucking hell, thinking this crap through was _annoying_.

"You're doing it again," Zombina stated.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Over-thinkin'. It's cute, but still. You do it too much."

"Heh, that's probably true," I laughed nervously.

"I mean, I never do that anymore, and look at me now!" Zombina exclaimed, spreading her arms out and sticking her tongue out.

I raised a finger and opened my mouth, but stopped myself.

"That was a joke, ya weirdo," she said, playfully kicking me, "I hear those lighten the mood most of the time."

"They've been known to do that," I admitted with a slight laugh.

"Look, I get it, alright? A gal pal ain't exactly chief of your concerns, 'specially," She frowned a touch, "One that's, ya know, dead and all. Plus I'm, like, twice your age, and how weird is that?"

"Most people would probably think one is weirder than the other," I groaned, before I recalled something Romera said. "So _that's_ why she called you a cougar…" I mused with a smirk.

"Ugh," she grumbled, "Could we not?"

"Going back a little… I honestly never saw you as actually dead, you know," I eventually said after a brief pause. "Obviously, I acknowledge your… unique state of being, but I'd never say you were a corpse."

"Eh? How do you figure?"

"The fact that you talk at all," I said matter-of-factly, "You're also livelier than most people I know who technically fit the definition of 'alive'. You're not dead, Zombina, otherwise I don't know who the fuck I've been talking to for the past month. "

Zombina stared at me for a moment before breaking out into laughter, though I still noted a light blush on her cheeks. "How fucked up is it that 'you're not dead' is meant to be a compliment?" she said in between giggles.

Probably as fucked up as the existence of a zombie virus in the first place.

When she calmed down, she sighed as a sardonic smile crossed her face.

"Haven't talked 'bout shit like this in ages," Zombina said, brushing stray red strands of hair out of her face, "Been movin' 'round too much, what with helpin' Kuroko an' Romera an' all that. But that's what I get for jus' jumpin' ya tonight and only thinkin' through the fact that ya won't get the virus from a kiss."

"Well… for what's it worth, I appreciated it," I responded, shooting her a small smile.

"What, that I kissed ya, or that I didn't want ya to join the rest of us deaders?"

"… Both," I admitted, "Sorry, but becoming a zombie isn't exactly something I want to do quite yet."

"Ya sure?" she replied, winking at me, "There's tons of perks, ya know. Less food an' sleep, casual dismemberment," Zombina pulled off her left arm for emphasis, "And nigh-immortality. All for the small price of your humanity and a few icky body stuff."

"Considering the state of the world these days, 'humanity' might not be the best word for it," I laughed, "And thanks, but no thanks."

"Eh, I was never good at that sales pitch," she conceded, using her unattached left arm as a backscratcher. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

"… You know, you're being a lot cooler about this rejection thing than I expected," I confessed.

She peeked an eye open, the golden one, and regarded me.

"Meh, it's whatever," Zombina eventually replied, "We're both adults, you're not bein' a dick about it, and it's not like we're hidin' from the truth an' shit. Besides, you _totally_ kissed back, so it's not a total wash."

"Knee jerk reaction," I retorted half-jokingly, "When a cute girl kisses you, you kiss back. That's, like, a law of the universe or something. Totally."

"Whatever, weirdo," Zombina snorted and rolled her eyes.

For some reason, I felt a flutter in my chest, a feeling that'd been slowly growing since she and I were able to speak more casually about what just happened. Happiness, accompanied by something else. An affirmation? Maybe that was just the sleepy food in my belly talking at this point.

Either way, that feeling led to an impulse. An impulse that prompted me to say 'Fuck it' and say something hopelessly sentimental.

"When I go back home," I said, smiling just at the thought of it, "I want you to come with me. Meet my friends and family. I think they'll like you a lot."

"Where'd _that_ come from?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Just wanted you to know what I was thinking."

"Mm… sure, why not?" Zombina replied, "Though… you said there's no such things as liminals were you come from, right? I'm guessin' the same applies for technicals like zombies?"

"Outside of fiction, you'd be correct."

"And you're sure they'd be cool with meeting a real-life zombie?"

"Once they get to know you, they will," I told her, "And if they don't even then, I'll convince them that you're the coolest cat I've ever met and worth being friends with."

Zombina giggled, prompting me to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"It's just, ya always got some weird little phrase or word that seems made-up, but actually makes sense to you," Zombina clarified, "Part of what makes talkin' with you feel fresh."

"Always happy to amuse," I sighed.

"But still… thanks," Zombina said, her features softening, "I might take ya up on that. Though speaking from experience, most people don't usually feel safe invitin' a zombie into their home."

"Yeah, well, you're hardly what most people think the typical zombie is like," I said, right before a yawn hit me, "Ugh… I should probably go back home now. I promised Suu I'd read her a book before going to bed."

"Look at you, actin' like a responsible father and whatnot, and for a slime of all things."

"Her being a slime has nothing to do with it," I retorted defensively, "I'm just… helping her learn how things work. I'm not sure what her background is, but she clearly has almost no experience dealing with people."

"That's 'cause she's a slime," Zombina insisted, though not harshly, "They don't exactly think like anyone else, not even other liminals. There's a reason most people thought they were just beasts until recently." I thought I sensed some bitterness at that last sentence, hinting at an unpleasant memory, but I didn't want to dig at it. Not yet, anyway.

"Regardless, I should get going," I said, pushing myself up.

"I'll walk ya out."

At the door, there was an awkward silence as I put on my shoes. Once I was done with that, I wasn't sure what to say.

"Um… so, we just gonna keep going on like we always have?" I asked hesitantly, scratching the back of my head.

"Probs not," Zombina answered with a shrug, "Shit like this sometimes mixes things up a bit."

"That it does," I sighed, "So then what?"

"Expect even more innuendos," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me, "Now that I did something, I'll probs be makin' more passes at ya. Up to a point, anyway."

"Up to a point?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not doin' it just for shits and gigs, ya know? If it just keeps goin' on and nothin' happens, I'll move on. Don't really feel like wastin' my time."

"… Right."

For some reason, that made me feel sad. Perhaps I'd been getting greedy.

"But until then," Zombina said much more light-heartedly, "You're stuck with me!"

Before I could say anything else, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I didn't know what to make of the gesture.

After handing back her jacket, I told her goodnight and left, feeling… off. I wondered whose fault it was for that, for the creeping anxiety that gnawed in the back of my mind, and if it was mine or hers. But looking for who to blame was pointless, since ultimately what mattered was how things would be for now on.

The current situation felt like a ceasefire, though that might've been a melodramatic way of putting it. True feelings put out there, not really resolved, postponed until one of us got too frustrated to handle it.

I yawned and rubbed at my eyes.

Maybe that was just me over-thinking it again. I'd feel better after spending some time with Suu tonight. If there was anyone in this world that could make me feel better, it was her.


	71. Knightly Anxiety

The house was dark and quiet once I returned, so I tiptoed inside and made my way without turning on the lights. However, there was a faint light coming from the living room, so I poked my head in to investigate. I was met by the sight of Cerea playing Dark Souls alone, her face set in grim determination as her knight fought desperately against a dragon that towered over her.

Was she channeling the mania caused by the full moon into the game? If that was so, I was impressed with her; it was certainly leagues above what happened last month. Perhaps she'd taken her words about losing control more to heart than I'd expected. It probably helped that her new job with MON was likely encouraging some sort of discipline in her day-to-day life that made it easier.

Her long ears flicked, and she paused the game to turn and face me.

"Ah, Juyo, you've returned," Cerea said slowly, as if forcing herself to detach from her previous mindset and finding it difficult, "Welcome back."

Damn, I'd wanted to simply leave her be without any fuss, if only to avoid any potential trouble caused by the full moon. I should've figured I couldn't get past her heightened hearing, if she was more sensitive on a night like this.

"Thanks," I replied as I walked over to her, though I cautiously kept my distance, "Everyone in bed?"

"Yes," she nodded, "The only reason I am not is because centaurs need merely three hours of sleep at a time. While that trait is useful most of the time, it can be… vexing, on nights such as these."

"I bet," I said sympathetically, "At least you have something to do to keep you occupied." I yawned, raising a hand to cover my mouth. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna hit the hay…"

"Actually… Juyo…" Cerea's legs, all four, fidgeted where she stood and her tail swung anxiously. Her blue eyes looked incredibly uncomfortable as she struggled to spit out the words. "Forgive my presumption, but… ah, I would not mind... some measure of company for a while longer. Suppressing the full moon… it takes a toll. I must admit…"

For Cerea, of all people, to be asking that of someone else… it really spoke to the full moon's influence. I highly doubted that such a thing had developed naturally in so many species, since it ultimately seemed more like a hindrance than anything. Which begged the question of why the fuck it happened in the first place.

I'd thought about asking Lala when she showed up, considering her connection to the more supernatural side of things, but I strongly suspected she'd give me some vague and melodramatic answer instead. Either way, getting to the bottom of it wouldn't happen tonight.

"Yeah, I can do that," I told her tiredly, "I just need to run to my room real quick, okay? I think Suu's waiting for me up there."

Cerea gasped, clearly surprised that I'd said yes. "A-Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, "I was s-s-sure you'd avoid me, c-considering what happened… last month…"

"The circumstances are different," I assured, waving a hand dismissively, "Besides, you're clearly not yourself and leaving you alone is probably not a good idea. My head's a bit hectic right now, anyway, so I doubt I'm getting sleep anytime soon. Might as well make myself useful."

"I… I see," Cerea breathed, "Thank you."

"Eh, what're friends for?" I asked rhetorically as I walked away, "Be back in a jiffy."

I left for my room, spreading my hands out in front of me to feel around in the dark. Eventually I made it, though I almost walked into Kurusu's room on the first try. Once I shut the door behind me, I flicked on the lights to find a familiar blue blob resting in the kiddie pool by my bed.

Suu didn't 'sleep', or at least sleep in the sense that most other species did. If nothing was going on around her, she'd go idle, turning into an amorphous blob or roomba in a place that was more or less safe, and then 'awaken' in response to certain stimuli. Case in point…

"Boop," I said softly, poking the puddle of Suu. Two hazy blue lights slowly blinked open and her body shivered as her eyes looked up at me.

"Sorry I made you wait," I whispered as I kneeled down and stroked her, "Wanna come hang with me and Cerea downstairs? Bring a book?"

A rough approximation of a head poked out of the puddle and nodded, her head feeler flopping about.

Suu collected herself, sort of, and it wasn't long before the two of us were heading back into the living room, with me carrying her in roomba form. In tiny, stubby arms she carried "The Hobbit", looking immensely pleased with herself. Cerea turned her head to give us a curt nod. I let out a big yawn as I sat down on the couch, with Suu nestling herself on my lap.

"So, I might not be up for too much longer, fair warning," I told Cerea as Suu started to coil her feelers around me, her main one reaching for my head as usual. "It's highly likely that I'll just pass out on the couch now that I'm comfortable."

"That is… acceptable," she replied, "Merely having someone around is enough for me. Do you plan on joining me to Sports Club Kobold tomorrow morning?"

"If I'm up, sure," I shrugged, "You wanna come, too, Suu?"

"Mhm!" Oh, hadn't realized she'd grown back her mouth yet.

"Great," I said warmly, rubbing her head. Cerea looked at the two of us oddly before giving a soft laugh. I tilted my head at her.

"My apologies, it is just that a relationship such as yours and Suu's is something I never thought possible," Cerea commented, "Slimes have been only thought to be mere beasts until recently, so seeing you treat one as your… daughter? It is… odd, but not unpleasant."

"It helps that she's a sweetheart." Suu preened at the praise, sending joyful thoughts directly to me through our connect. "Also, I find it a little weird that everyone thought they were beasts up until now, considering they're obviously capable of higher thought. Is there any reason why that is?"

Cerea hummed, tapping her chin in thought. "Encounters with their kind, while dating back thousands of years, have always been few and far between," she eventually answered, "And they rarely ended well, due to miscommunication or otherwise. It was only after the Cultural Exchange Bill was passed that more started to appear, in human form and capable of speech."

"… Huh." Thousands of years, with no change until the Cultural Exchange Bill? Color me suspicious. "That's… strange. And no one still knows anything about them outside of that?"

"I am afraid not," Cerea said sadly, shaking her head.

Why was I starting to think that more and more answers would be found in the Far Side? I was supposed to speak with Smith soon about that very thing, so hopefully that would clarify a few points. Although… I also was supposed to reveal my unique circumstances to her during that talk. Still had no clue how I was going to tell her she, and everyone she knows, is a fictional character where I come from, and in a way that didn't completely ruin any chance at a good relationship with her.

I was both looking for to it and not, but it was unavoidable at this point, especially after she pointed me in the direction of Katsumi Katsuragi and Enkidu. Call it a hunch, but I suspected those two things were of very personal significance to her, and I didn't want her to feel like I was spitting on that by telling her something as wacky and unbelievable as I was going to.

Hopefully she'd understand. I genuinely wanted to continue working with her and it'd be a damn shame to see it tossed aside.

"Ah… Juyo?" Cerea started, fidgeting more now, "I am terribly sorry, and this may be the moon talking, but… a question?"

Suu's eyes, now turning emerald instead of the simpler blue, swiveled to me as she read my thoughts, knowing exactly what I predicted the question was. Regardless, I sighed and nodded, prompting Cerea to continue.

"It is… concerning Master and the… m-matter of m-m-marriage," she went on, fiddling with her hands anxiously. "I was perhaps wondering… since you had been growing c-closer to him lately, perhaps… you might know his th-thoughts…"

Images and words flashed into my head, of Kurusu slipping and more or less admitting Miia was foremost in his mind, as well as his own conflict and frustration with the whole thing. I allowed Suu to read my mind like an open book as I pondered just how the hell to go about this. I wanted this dumb marriage thing resolved as quickly as possible, while also knowing it wasn't dumb in the slightest to the people involved and that I didn't want to see any of them hurt. Unfortunately, love hurts.

No, that wasn't right. Love didn't hurt. It was… the things mistaken for it that hurt. Loneliness. Rejection. Envy. But did any of those apply to Cerea? Probably, through no fault of her own. I was still a little pissed off at Smith for dropping that bombshell on them a month ago, especially since it felt like almost everyone in this house was about as romantically experienced as a rock (okay, that was an exaggeration, but still), but Smith was more of a symptom than a cause, if the current Cultural Exchange was anything to go by.

But one thing at a time. For now, I had to try and steer Cerea away from the marriage, if only so it hurt less when the truth came out. It wasn't my place to tell her what he wanted; Kurusu would cross that bridge when he came to it. He'd have my support, but he had to do it himself. Sooner than later, ideally. Until then, I'd help where I could.

It was a nice distraction from the currently weird state of my love life, at the very least.

"He… doesn't talk about it much," I answered, which was true after a fashion, "Honestly, if I were you, I'd focus more on what you got going on with MON right now than that. At least that's a sure thing for your future."

Cerea was quiet for a long time, before letting out a deep sigh. "Is it, though?" she murmured as she removed the MON armband that she'd always proudly displayed until now. "I still do not quite believe it is happening, I must confess. To count myself among the ranks of Zombina-sama, Manako-sama, Tionishia-sama, and Doppel…-san… I feel like I cannot compare. They all bring such unique skills, and I feel like I may be intruding on their team by inserting myself with them…"

"If it helps, I'm not sure you'll be joining their particular squad," I offered, "You might tag along a few of their missions at first, but then be put in a new squad that better suits you."

"Even then, I doubt my worth to such a group," Cerea replied, shaking her head. "As… as much as I wish otherwise, my own experience in combat is lacking more than most centaurs. Jousting is all I have to my name, and even that is… lackluster."

Suu's head feeler shimmered at my side as her own thoughts connected to mine. I was about to speak them aloud, but then shook my head and gestured for her to speak instead. Doubt clouded her mind, but after I reassured her, she spoke up.

"You're… training, though, right?" Suu said, softly. Cerea jumped slightly, clearly not expecting Suu to speak at all, but when she recovered she nodded.

"I… I am."

"Then that should be good," Suu continued, slowly gaining confidence, "They're… preparing you for fights, so you'll be ready. So… all you need is…" She deflated slightly, struggling to find the word. "… You."

It was only just now occurring to me that Suu didn't interact with most people in the house outside of me and Papi, though Kurusu would always help her when I wasn't around. As nice as it was to have her be so open to the two of us, we must've unintentionally been sheltering her from the others, keeping them from any meaningful interactions since she was so focused on us. That needed to change. But in baby steps, like letting her speak to Cerea until she felt uncomfortable, letting me take over.

Thankfully, through our connection, I knew her intended words better than perhaps she did.

"I think she means all you actually need is the drive to keep up working with MON," I clarified, "So the real question is why did you join up in the first place?"

"To protect those who cannot protect themselves," Cerea instantly declared, stomping a hoof in the floor, "To be a hero of justice!"

That last line almost made me snicker, but I bit the impulse down. Considering her state, something like that could only do more harm than good.

"Then let that push you through it," I encouraged, "You'll be tested, without a doubt, but so long as you keep in mind _why_ you're doing it, the rest will come more easily. Smith and the rest of MON know what they're doing, so learning from them will take you through the beginning. You'll be comfortable in your new job before you know it."

That all said, I _was_ a little worried about her reaction to the more… unpleasant side of liminal crime. I haven't really experienced it myself, but if she ever had to deal with anything even close to Enkidu… well, I was worried that she didn't know what she was getting into. But now wasn't the time for feeding her doubts, especially during the full moon. For all I knew, these were only thoughts she had while her inhibitions were down, so maybe none of them would be a problem going forward.

One could hope.

"Perhaps… Perhaps you are correct," Cerea said slowly, affirmation crossing her noble features, "I have always desired to be a paragon, striving towards the noble ideal of chivalry and justice. If I truly wish it to be so… then I cannot falter before my journey has even truly started!"

"That's right," I nodded, "You got a long road ahead of you, but you of all people will make it through. I know it."

Cerea beamed at my words before bowing fiercely. "My undying gratitude, Juyo," she said in her most-noble voice, "For aiding me in my moment of doubt."

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head and trying not to feel awkward. "Just being a friend," I replied weakly, "No need to bow…"

"I apologize, that is merely my way of expressing thanks," Cerea said, straightening herself and looking down at me with a soft smile. "I know I may not be the easiest to deal with, and we may not see eye to eye all the time, but I sincerely appreciate your aid. Your friendship is something I cherish dearly."

"You're just saying that 'cause of the full moon…" I muttered awkwardly, hiding my blush.

Cerea let out a harmonious laugh at that. "Perhaps, perhaps not," she admitted, "But that does not make it any less true."

"Well… for what it's worth, I'm glad we're friends, too," I told her, "Can't say I ever expected to be friends with a badass centaur for justice in my lifetime, but there you go."

"That makes me glad to hear," Cerea said warmly. Her blue eyes flicked downward, finally noticing the book Suu carried in her stubby arms. "I beg pardon, but is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's "The Hobbit", then it is," I answered, gently taking the book from Suu and turning the pages to where we last stopped. "Wanna read with us? We're about halfway done, but…"

"It is no trouble," Cerea responded excitedly, moving over to join us, "I have read this tome as well the sequels numerous times, and I enjoy it more with each reading! I would be honored to join you two, and I am curious to hear Suu's thoughts on the events as they unfold."

Suu hopped in delight on my lap as Cerea set herself behind the couch to look over my shoulder. At that, I began to read once more.


	72. Mero Interlude, Part 1: Moon and Mermaid

**Over a month ago…**

"Princess Meroune Lorelei du Neptune, I would like you to take part in the Cultural Exchange."

I was prepared for her to say that, but that still didn't stop my stomach from lurching. Mother had summoned me to the court, which meant that we would be in front of dozens of nobles and visiting dignitaries and that had to be on my best behavior. "Wear none of those odd, dark rags you're so fond of that are only fit for maids, when I officially call for you," she had once chided in a sweet voice, "It wouldn't do for our honored guests to mistake you for those that serve us, yes?"

My retort, that I severely doubted anyone could mistake me, the princess of Neptunus, one of the four great merfolk kingdoms, for a common fishfolk, had died on my lips like every other. Like a dutiful daughter, I had complied with my mother's wishes, and so I had responded to her summons today wearing only the most fashionable of garments. This week, it was a sea foam-colored dress with frills that flowed like the waves, a pattern of conches and moons dancing along the seams.

"Mo - My Queen," I said, mentally slapping myself for forgetting my noble tone for a moment, "It would be my honor to partake in such a noble union between our kind and the humans. I must confess, your will is yet unclear to me, so may I ask as to why you desire such of me?"

As much as I enjoyed the formal speech with other nobles and high-borne, playing the game of grandiose loquaciousness if only to test myself to see how much I learned and could learn, I always felt uncomfortable when doing so with my mother. It always seemed forced and dishonest, to have mother and daughter speak in such a manner to one another. But then, she was the Queen and I was the Princess, so perhaps she knew better than I?

Mother gave a lilting laugh from her throne, a finger softly stroking the jeweled scepter in her hand, before looking down at me gently. Her gaze made me feel small, accompanied by the many stares of our audience. Why did you have to tell me this now, Mother, in front of so many strangers?

"The Cultural Exchange has become, as you said, a noble union between species, and is a symbol of a brighter future for both our worlds." Mother began in a stately voice. "It is our duty as supporters of this historical event to take part in the Exchange, to experience the rapturous joy so many new opportunities opened to us in this brave new world we've all created together." She swung her scepter across the entire throne room, basking in the undivided attention given to her. "What better way to show Neptunus' support then to have our own Princess live amongst the humans, learning their ways as you teach them ours?"

Mother, you knew that I've never left the capital before in my twenty-one years of life. It was a rare occurrence that I would even be outside the palace. So why are you simply tossing me out into the world I knew nothing about?! And on the surface, as well?!

Surely… surely she knew what was best, yes? After all, she was the Queen… and my mother. Yes, that was right. She would never do anything to deliberately endanger her only daughter, right? After all, this was for something noble, like she said. Bettering the relationship between humans and merfolk in a public manner was something unheard of, up until five years ago. To be a part of the first great step to a future that liminals and humans could, finally, experience together… it was the highest honor.

I should be proud, exalted even! So what was this lingering doubt in my heart?

"And… does my King feel the same?" I asked hesitantly.

For the first time, Mother let scorn mar her beautiful face, but it lasted only a moment. Our audience likely had not caught it, but I sadly had expected it.

"Regrettably, I have been unable to consult him on the matter," she answered politely, the corner of her lips quirking downward ever so slightly, "He has been wrapped up in quelling yet another incursion of sahagin, the rabble, on our borders, and so he will be occupied for another week. I know his mind best, however, and I know that he would whole-heartedly support my decision."

"I… I see." I wasn't so sure how much even I believed that. Things between Mother and Father have been tense for years now, though I never understood why. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen them together outside of formal events. "Then… I humbly accept this honorable charge given to me, My Queen." I gave my best, well-rehearsed bow, my flowing pink hair hiding my turbulent eyes from view.

"Fret not, my child," Mother said warmly as I rose, "Though you may be far from home, know that the goodwill of your kingdom will always be with you. And perhaps…" A playful smile graced her face, her eyes darting to the crowd for their reaction. "This may be the best opportunity you have in experiencing the _ultimate_ joy that we all desire most in our hearts."

The nobles were instantly abuzz.

"Could it be… ?"

"I'm so jealous! Maybe I should join the Exchange, too…"

"Oh, such a good mother, always helping her daughter so…"

I blinked, almost not believing what I'd heard.

How could I have not seen it? Her true goal all along… was to help me reach the pinnacle of experiences, the worthiest goal that I've always wanted since I was but a child! Even now, I remembered that day so many years ago, when Mother herself took me aside and read to me the story that would grow to define all I ever wanted! She wasn't tossing me aside… she was giving me the greatest gift I could ever ask for!

 _The tragic romance!_

-0-

 **The morning after the full moon…**

Last night was… unpleasant.

After speaking with Juyo, he left to spend the night with that glorified cadaver. No, wait, that was mean! I hadn't meant it, I swear!

I sighed and sunk further into my pool, reflecting on what I'd done alone during the full moon, despite my desire to avoid doing so. Perhaps it was best that I'd been confined to such a small space during the full moon, otherwise it was likely that I would've hurt others or myself in my mania. It certainly wouldn't do for a Princess to be seen losing control of her emotions or body, after all.

Still…

I shook my head, desperately trying to forget all the dark thoughts that had plagued me throughout the night. None of it had been productive and, even worse, I feared it had done some measure of harm in how I viewed Juyo.

He was supposed to be my one chance at a true tragic romance! The lonely dimensional traveler, finding his only comfort in the sweet mermaid princess that struggled in vain to truly understand his plight! But… he utterly rejected that outcome. He even had the gall to say he had no intention of taking any sort of lover and that tragic romances weren't the ultimate joy in life!

That alone should've been enough to push me away… but every time I tried, memories came flashing to my mind. Every little gesture he did to check on me, pushing my wheelchair, speaking frankly with me but in a way that wasn't belligerent, those… interesting words he'd said to me whilst under the influence. But chief among them was that time in the rain, carrying me in arms that were clearly strained, though he never protested. Singing to me, uncaring of the rain that fell down his face…

Gosh, why was he so _vexing!_

"Rough night?"

I squeaked and ducked into the water, feeling horribly startled and embarrassed for some reason. I quickly collected myself, however, and slowly poked my head above the surface to find Rachnee-san giving me an amused look by the door.

"You're too sneaky, Rachnee-san," I complained, rising further up and resting my arms along the pool's edge. "And you should really knock before entering a lady's private quarters."

"What's the fun in that?" she responded with a shrug, "Questions still stands, by the way."

I looked at her evenly, before caving in and sighing.

"You would be correct to assume as much," I admitted, slumping against the marble floor, "Alas, my mind was not in a favorable state even before the full moon went fully into effect, and so… well…"

"Of course that idiot left you like that," Rachnee-san groaned, palming her face with a claw.

"You… you knew that my thoughts were of Juyo?" I asked curiously, surprised.

"Even the blind could see what's been going on with you two," she responded, "You're not what I'd call subtle, Mero."

"I… I see." Warmth rushed to my face of embarrassment. "If I may ask… where is everyone this morning? I have yet to leave my room today."

"Mm, well Centorea, Papi, Suu, Honey, and Counselor-san all left rather early for the gym," Rachnee-san told me, folding her arms, "Miia's been doing her best slug impression in her room. I tried to wake her, but all I got was a half-hearted tail slap for my trouble."

"And did you not desire to go with to the gym?"

"I'd rather go in the evening, personally. I was going to see if one of the men would accompany me tonight, in fact, but if not, well," She shrugged and gave me a sly grin, "There's a reason I prefer the dark, after all."

"You don't mean to say," I gasped, "You'd leave without a host?!"

"Oh, don't sound so scandalized," Rachnera chided, "I do it all the time, and so does Papi. She gets away with it because she's adorable; I get away with it because I never get caught. Now that I think about…" She made a show of looking around. "I feel like going out for some sight-seeing. Care to tag along?"

"But… but Rachnee-san! That's…" I paused, my eyes darting around before I leaned forward to whisper, " _Illegal_."

"I couldn't care less if I ended up deported," Rachnee-san retorted, "It would hardly be the worst thing humans had done to me. And call me presumptuous, but something tells me that deportation isn't what I'd call a threat to someone like you."

"Why, Rachnee-san," I said, putting on my best diplomatic face. An easy yet reserved smile, slight tilt of the head, and eyes narrowed only a touch. Mother always instructed me to assume this face whenever I felt the need to be guarded, but not in a way that would cause offense. "Whatever might give you that impression?"

"What you just did, for one," she pointed out, smirking at the crack such a statement made in my expression, "And more besides. Your every action feels like it's done to be diplomatic, to make sure no party is offended in a conversation. Your bearing is… shall we say regal? Perhaps that's a touch overdramatic. Regardless," Rachnee-san shrugged, "I couldn't care less for your background. All I know is that you could benefit a great deal from some fresh air."

This arachne… was a great deal more perceptive than I gave her credit for. That she saw through my hard-learned lessons of courtly behavior so easily was telling. Her observations were also a factor in having me realize that she may have had a point.

"But… I'm afraid going out is not so easy for me," I mourned, "If you are forced to push my wheelchair around, it may sacrifice our ability to easily avoid trouble."

"You honestly think I'd let something that pedestrian get in my way?" Rachnee-san, her smirk widening into a toothy grin. Silk began to form from her hands and she pulled a string taut for emphasis. "Now, little mermaid, will you sit in here and mope over some idiot, or come with me and have some fun in the big, wide world?"

I stared at Rachnee-san, flabbergasted as to why she seemed so insistent on helping me and why she was trying to help me in the first place. Outside of the occasional conversation with her, she and I had no significant interactions up until now. Most would find her actions suspicious, if only because of her nightmarish appearance. However… I cared little for that, here and now. My room felt tight, closed off, lonely, and the pool, stagnant. It was time to step out.

Mother, I know this wasn't what you had in mind for me when I left, and I am terribly sorry for that. But as Rachnee-san took my webbed hand in her clawed one, lifting me up, I decided… that that wasn't so bad.


	73. Mero Interlude, Part 2: Sun on My Scales

**Three days after the Queen's request…**

"Princess Meroune, are you unwell?"

I was shaken from my reverie by the question, turning my head away from the scene just outside the carriage window. My royal guard had just been joined by a group of dark-skinned mermen, their bright red scales standing in stark contrast to the deep blue armor that covered them head to fin. Going from their garb to the banners bearing sigils of a crowned, single-eyed squid, they were likely our escorts from Kanaloa, the merfolk kingdom of the Pacific.

The additional security did little to put my mind at ease.

I gave Sebastian, my butler who'd asked the question, a disarming smile to hide my true thoughts.

"I am perfectly content," I answered the fishfolk servant who was prostrated before me, "So… ah, you do not need to kneel, we are not at court…"

"As you wish, my Princess," Sebastian said deferentially, rising to look me in the eye. He had to turn his long head slightly to do so, otherwise if he were facing me head on, he would've been unable to see me in any great detail. I couldn't imagine living in such a manner, yet somehow he and the rest of his kind managed. "We should be nearing the shores of the island nation of Japan very soon now. We have been in communication with the local human government and preparations have been made for your arrival."

"That is… good to hear," I offered half-heartedly, holding my arms and moving away from him with a push of my tail.

"Princess, forgive me, for it is not my place, but…" Sebastian gulped, wiping his brow. That was a curious habit of his, seeing as it did little practically save for soothing his nerves. He continued, "I am aware of the Queen's command that you not be under guard while partaking in the Cultural Exchange. However, Potemkin and I believe that, perhaps, if you would allow at least one of us to join you on the surface…"

"If the Queen wishes it to be so, then it shall be," I hastily replied, confidence in my voice for the first time since he spoke to me. I had also expressed doubts about Mother's choice to leave me unguarded on land, where I was most exposed, but I then rationalized it as her desiring to leave as few obstacles as possible between me and my tragic romance. Any guard charged with defending me would rebuff any attempts my destined lover made at stealing into my chambers, and while that certainly added to the overall tragedy… it would have prevented the tragedy from happening in the first place, which would just not do!

Also, Sebastian and Potemkin always meant well, but having them around all the time could be… taxing.

"Forgive me, my Princess!" Sebastian begged, once again falling to both knees, "I am but a weak-willed fishfolk who could never hope to understand the complex minds of royalty!"

It was things like that which made me uncomfortable around him. Something about his words gave me a queer feeling, as if they stemmed from something hidden and beyond my own understanding.

"Y-You are forgiven," I told him, turning away. "Now please… please go see to the arrangements. I wish to be alone for the remainder of our journey."

"As you wish, Princess!"

A tempest of emotions swirled in my heart as I wondered about what the future held for me. On one hand, I was about to enter a world so unlike my own, where royals no longer ruled and I would be confined to a wheelchair the majority of my time there. Would I feel at least some small measure of freedom? Would my host family find my presence disagreeable or burdensome?

It would be my first time living with those who did not know of my royal blood. The decision of secrecy was made so that I would be less likely of a target by whatever enemies may be searching for me, but… would that also make my host family less tolerant of me? I've spent my whole life around servants and nobles claiming to be my friends, though I could never quite shake the feeling that they only cared because of what I was.

I resolved to be as polite as possible to whomever I was staying with. Perhaps that would ensure a pleasant discourse. I could only hope. After all, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Mother had arranged it so that I would be staying with a young, single man around the same age as I, perfectly setting the stage! Now all that remained was seducing my hot-blooded hero!

… Something I was somewhat lacking in experience, admittedly. I had been courted before, but only by proud princelings and stuffy noblemen, not a simple commoner, like my host would undoubtedly be. It would be a trial… but ultimately it would only greaten the terrible heights from which our tragic romance shall fall in the end!

"Princess!"

"Eep!" I uttered softly, taken by surprise at the sudden interruption to my thoughts. I turned to face Potemkin, the squat head butler of the royal family. "Ah… yes?"

"We have reached the Japanese coast," he informed me in a wet voice, kneeling before me. His glasses kept sliding down his face, forcing him to constantly push them back up to his closed eyes. "We await your leave."

"Th-Thank you." I nodded and followed him outside the carriage. I was met by the sight of a sheer, rocky wall that climbed from the depths to the shimmering surface above us. A great platform of what appeared to be steel had been placed along the rocks, and I noticed it was set on a series of tracks. Ah, so this must have been an elevator of sorts, something the land-dwellers used to climb great heights. It would seem we would be using it as well.

Potemkin and Sebastian flanked me, arms full with my luggage as we swam over to the platform. My royal guard and the Kanaloan escorts moved perfectly in sync around us, which wasn't overly much surprising; save for one exception, the merfolk kingdoms all had similar training and routines for their guardsmen.

My eyes darted toward the solitary wheelchair on the platform, strapped to the steel bulk so it would not float away. Perhaps it was because I felt resigned, but I had not troubled the others with asking who it was for. Like a dutiful Princess, I flitted over to it and sat myself down, primly resting my hands on my lap. The familiar gesture brought some measure of comfort to me, though it did not abate the frantic beating of my heart.

"Princess, the humans have informed us that they are prepared for your arrival," Potemkin told me, "Shall we ascend?"

I looked back into the deep blue from which I had come. True, it was far from the kingdom which I spent my entire life in, but… Oceanus was my entire world. And now I would be leaving it behind.

I took a deep breath, letting the saltwater flow through my gills for what I knew would be the last time in a long while.

"Proceed," I ordered.

-0-

 **Presently…**

"Oh… my… gosh!" I uttered, clutching my cheeks with webbed hands, "I have never experienced such heights before!"

My words seemed to amuse Rachnee, if her chuckles were anything to go by, though I could not imagine why.

"We're only on top of a three-story building, Mero," she chided, though not harshly, "In Sports Club Kobold, we were much higher up."

"That may be so, but we were not out in the open, where I could truly appraise our height!" I told her, staring down at the meandering humans below us. If it had not been for Rachnee's improvised solution to carrying me about, I likely would have fallen.

I had to say, she was surely quite the master when it came to her webs. After I had climbed onto her back and faced the direction opposite her, she had proceeded to wrap her silk around both our stomachs tight enough so that I would not accidently slip through (no mean feat, considering the mucus that coated my skin), yet loose enough so that I could still turn about with ease. And she had done that all without even looking behind her once!

After that, the two of us had snuck out, leaving behind the still-resting Miia. I had felt a small measure of sympathy for departing without her, but those thoughts were quickly dashed aside once Rachnee leapt onto our neighbor's roof and began our journey. We had only made it a short ways into the city before Rachnee had stopped due to my earlier proclamation.

"You may be right," she admitted, her eight legs silently shifting so that we could both have a better view, "Still, it's nothing to gawk about. Skyscrapers tend to be much more impressive."

"Oh, but if we were on those then the people would be but specks, and that is no fun," I said with a smile, "If I cannot see their likeness or what tasks they are going about, then I cannot make enjoyable guesses as to their stories!"

"… Their stories?" Rachnee echoed, looking pensive. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Oh dear, I might've said too much. There were few who were aware of my secret little hobby. But I rarely had opportunities such as these, so… perhaps sharing would not be terribly bad. "Whenever I can, I enjoy crafting entire tales based on a complete stranger's appearance and actions. It is quite the way to pass the time!"

I'd developed the habit while attending the courts, as a matter of fact. I was confined to the throne beside Mother and Father for most of the time, forcing me to find some measure of entertainment to abate the relentless boredom. It was when I was having a wistful daydream of tragic romance when my gaze wandered to a visiting dignitary from one of our noble houses. I noticed how he would constantly stroke his whiskers and peer nervously through the crowds. At that moment, I wondered if perhaps he was anxious that he might spot an old lover of his, or he would be forced to encounter someone who had denied his advances.

Before I knew it, I had spent the entire event crafting a complicated romantic drama around the dignitary, full of political intrigue and sensual scandal. Betrayal, passion, and envy raged within the poor man's heart, all brought upon by his simple yet complicated desire to find love!

I later found out he was just constantly checking the hors d'ouevres table for his favorite snack (snow crab meat wrapped in kelp), but still. After that, I 'd made it a habit of imagining new dramas unfurling within the court, each more convoluted than the last.

"Hm…" Rachnee hummed, resting her cheek against a palm, "Why not give me an example?"

"Let's see…" I turned my gaze back to the streets below, searching for someone who might be interesting, "Oh, her!" I pointed at a businesswoman striding through the crosswalk, an air of dignity about her as she spoke with someone on the phone. "She is someone that values appearances and professionalism, I have no doubt. At least, on the surface…"

"Oh?" Rachnee said, an intrigued smile crossing her pale face, "Pray tell what her dark secrets may be?"

"It is only at her apartment where she feels where she can be her true self," I decided, nodding to myself, "She leaves clothes strewn about, belches freely, and even lets loose a steady stream of uncouth words at but the drop of a pin!"

Rachnee snorted, clearly amused. "My, my, how terrible! And is she successful in keeping this delicate balance of hers?"

"She is," I assured Rachnee, "At least… until she met… _him_."

Right before I said those words, the businesswoman had been joined by a man, a shorter fellow dressed in a similar suit as hers. They easily kept the same pace, all while the man respectfully waited for the woman's conversation over the phone to be over.

"Ho? Do I smell a scandal of some sort?"

I shook my head, though I couldn't hide my joy that Rachnee was playing along.

"She's never truly trusted a man, not since her heart was torn asunder by a past lover five years ago," I told her mournfully, "But now, she feels something stirring within her that she hasn't felt in ages, thanks to that man. He has always been so considerate and kind to her, moving at her pace and treating her with dignity, though not without a playful wink here or there."

"I see…" Rachnee mused, "But what holds her back? Perhaps… ah, yes, her childish behavior at home. She's worried that he only likes the professional woman he sees at work and will reject the slob she sees as her true self."

"Yes, yes!" I encouraged excitedly, "So now her heart is torn as change threatens the lifestyle she holds so dear! But wait, what about…"

The hours ticked by in much the same manner, with the two of us watching the myriad masses milling about below and creating wondrous tales of dramatic woe and passionate romance. Our laughter echoed into the clear skies above, even though we eventually started to draw curious stares. I had only belatedly realized that I had never expected such a thing to occur with Rachnee of all people, but… perhaps appearances were deceiving, after all.

Besides, moments such as these were rare, and sharing them with someone was rarer still.


	74. Top of the Morning

I flopped down into a metal folding chair, panting heavily before taking a huge swig from my water bottle. The lukewarm liquid felt like a divine blessing as it flowed into my sore body, and for not the first time today I cursed the fact that I almost never worked out.

Once Cerea, Kurusu, Papi, Suu, and I had gotten to Sports Club Kobold (after no small amount of prodding my sleeping form by an impatient Cerea), we'd split up to our respective areas to work out. Well, that wasn't entirely correct; Cerea went to the track and Papi went to the top floor while Suu, Kurusu, and I went to the second floor, where the 'humanoid' equipment was. Suu clearly wasn't confidant enough to venture into the slime pools alone, so she just tagged along with us and watched.

Which had, admittedly, kind of weirded me out a little. Not that it was Suu, so much, but… eh, I don't like being watched while working out, unless it's my spotter. Considering that the weights would probably sink right through her if she tried to catch them, that role was filled by Kurusu.

We were just wrapping up when Polt's voice replaced the heavy metal workout music over the speakers (much to my chagrin) and shouted that she wanted Kurusu to go to the front lobby without clarifying why. He departed swiftly after that, so I decided I might as well check up on a certain flighty little sister while I could.

With lidded eyes, I watched Papi struggle to keep aloft in the air as a ceiling fan beat down on her. I would've cheered her on, but, well… I was pretty tired. So instead I gave her a weak thumbs-up when we made eye contact. Suu mimicked me, though with notably more enthusiasm than I could muster. That seemed to have a favorable effect, thankfully.

"I did not expect to see you here, Counselor," noted a familiar voice beside me. "I was led to believe only liminals would attend this place."

My neck, the only part of me I really felt like moving, swiveled so that I could face the girl who'd spoken in that ever-haughty tone.

"I _am_ technically a liminal, you know," I reminded Preya, "And it's nice to see you, too. You doing alright?"

"Better since that admittedly stressful day, yes," she answered, folding her brown-feathered wings over her chest as she straightened her figure. "That Smith woman has only just recently finished the details of finding my new host family and I will be meeting them on the morrow."

"Glad to hear it," I told her, nodding, "I take it she told you about this place, too?"

"She did," Preya confirmed, "While I am wary of these bulky contraptions," She gave the enormous air tunnels and fans a critical eye, "The fact that they were designed for liminals, by liminals, gives them some small measure of credibility. I have come today with her to see if for myself if they are worth using."

"Smith's here? Huh, maybe that's why Kurusu got called to the front... Oh, by the way," I lifted a hand to gesture to Suu, "Suu, this is Preya, one of the people I've been counseling." I considered that for a moment. "Well, kind of. We were cut off a bit abruptly."

"I hadn't flown in _days_."

"I'm not blaming you! Just saying what happened! Anyway, Preya, this is Suu, one of the people I live with."

"Hello!" Suu greeted with a wave.

"… To you, as well," Preya eventually said, curiously staring at Suu, "Odd, I was unaware slimes were capable of speech. Curious." At that, her gaze wandered over Papi in the distance. "And who is that… blue bird over there?"

"That's Papi," I answered. I had to admit, I was a little curious as to what the relationship was like between harpies and their more predatory subspecies. "Also someone we live with. Wanna meet her?"

"Not necessarily," Preya sighed, already wandering off in a different direction, "I must go now to test these machines and I would prefer to do so without interference."

Yeah, knowing Papi, she'd likely 'interfere' the instant she saw you. Papi _loved_ making new friends, regardless of the new 'friends' thoughts on the matter.

"If you say so," I said with a shrug, "Anyway, lemme know how the new host family goes! You got my number, right?"

"Smith made sure to give it to me," Preya informed, saying nothing else as she left.

"Preya is… not like Papi," Suu eventually commented, sounding surprised. "But… she's a harpy?"

"Same species, different people," I said, "Well, not _exactly_ the same species. Preya is a raptor, which is a subspecies of harpy. From what I understand, they're mostly loners and generally prefer to avoid large groups of people."

"Not like Papi at all," Suu decided, nodding to herself.

"No, not like Papi," I agreed. Just then, Papi seemed to have noticed Preya. After seeing someone that looked even remotely like her, the Papi's face lit up and she dashed toward Preya, in doing so losing her balance and sending her sprawling into the thick but soft mats below her. "But just because they appear somewhat the same doesn't mean you should expect them to be the same. Try not to judge a book by its cover."

"… But the Hobbit's cover shows what the book is about?" Now Suu just looked confused. Maybe I should hold off on the 'witty' sayings until she read more books.

I was saved from having to explain further by a long, drawn-out sigh. I turned over to find Kurusu plopping down in the chair next to mine, groaning before taking a sip of water.

"Yo," I greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"What'd Polt want ya for?"

"Oh, just to meet a couple of her friends. I think they helped her build this place, so she wanted me to meet them since I'm the host of their first customers." Kurusu shrugged. "Dunno why she only asked me instead of the rest of you to come, though."

"Beats me, man," I said as we watched Papi flutter over to Preya. The former called out to the latter in her typically overly-excitable manner, which was clearly making Preya a little uncomfortable. Papi started to chat animatedly with her, making big sweeping gestures with her wings for some reason, while Preya looked like she _really_ would prefer doing something else. "Who'd you meet?"

"One of them was a centaur, though she was a lot smaller than Cerea," Kurusu answered, rubbing his chin, "Her name was… Tsen, I think?"

Of _course_ that was her name.

"She was… nice," he continued in that tone where he really wanted to say the opposite but was polite to do so, "Kept correcting my posture, though. Apparently she's the head of health services here."

Hm… so if she was smaller than Cerea, she was most likely a lightweight centaur. If I recalled correctly, they're well-known for caring a lot more about fitness and health than other centaurs, which would explain her apparent behavior and occupation.

"The other guy was Argive, a cyclops. I guess he's the one that made most of the equipment here. He's… ah, boisterous, I think the word is? Still, nice guy."

"Cool," I said, leaning into my chair. It looked like Preya was trying to pull out, but Papi just wasn't having it. I was actually a little surprised; Papi appeared a great deal more happy than I'd thought she would, even for her. Preya never struck me as someone who'd try and be polite, let alone indulge someone as… Papi as Papi, so I was starting to wonder why she wasn't just brushing her off. "By the way, did you run into Smith down there?"

"Oh, yeah, I did," Kurusu replied, "She came with that harpy girl over there, in fact. It was kinda weird, she made a point of saying she wanted to arrange a dinner date with you tonight." He chuckled. "Heh, she can be quite the kidder."

I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ she phrased it like that. Still, the 'date' needed to happen anyway, so it might as well happen tonight.

"I'll talk to her on the way out," I promised him, "Lord knows keeping a woman like that waiting is an awful idea."

"Ah, speaking of," Kurusu piped up, wiping his hands on his tank top, "How'd last night go?"

"… I don't see how you made that leap."

He shrugged. "Zombina works for Smith. That's enough of a leap for me."

"Fair enough," I sighed, "As for last night… ehhhhhhh…"

"That bad, huh?"

"It wasn't _bad_ ," I corrected, before twiddling my fingers and feeling warmth rush to my face as I recalled the feeling of Zombina's lips. "But, uh… she kissed me."

"Whaaaaat?!" Reign in that dumbstruck expression, Kurusu! You're making me feel even more self-conscious now! "How'd _that_ happen?!"

"She just up and did it, okay?" I replied heatedly, "It wasn't like it last long, either…"

"Ah." A few moments passed by in silence between us, until he glanced my way with a lopsided smile. "She a good kisser?"

My response was to take a big swig of my water bottle and flip him off. Too late realizing my mistake, I hastily turned to Suu.

"Don't copy that, okay? I only did it 'cause Kurusu was being a smartass, so - wait, shit, don't say that bad word! Or that other one!"

Suu giggled at my increasingly flustered state while Kurusu failed to hold back his snicker. Giving up, I folded my arms and pouted. I blamed my exhaustion and the subject matter of our conversation for my blunder. Totally not my fault at all.

"Anyway, not gonna answer that," I told Kurusu, "Just… she made it clear she was interested in dating, I made it clear I wasn't sure I should be dating, so she pretty much said she'd keep hitting on me for a while. If I don't respond to it or whatever for some conveniently unspecified amount of time, then she'll move on. That's it."

"So…" he scratched the back of his head, "I'm confused. Are you guys still friends?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well, that's good. Best of luck with you both, then. I'm sure it'll all work out for the best." Kurusu smiled at me.

Yeah… I certainly hoped that would be the case. Who knew what the future held?

Well, _I_ did, but only up until the obligatory sauna episode. And even that was shaky now what with all the extra crap that's been happening around here lately. So maybe I didn't really know was going on anymore. Which was like actual, real life.

Woot.

Preya finally managed to detach herself from Papi, but not before the latter pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her cheek against hers. Looking increasingly flustered and confused, Preya hurriedly flew off while Papi headed our way. Preya shot a glance in our general direction and the two of us made brief eye contact, prompting me to give her a "The hell was that all about?" look. Well, I think that was the message, but my nonverbal communication skills were never the greatest.

Preya's response was to completely ignore me and fly away. Neat.

"Hiiii~" Papi chirped, eagerly taking the fresh bottle of water I offered her.

"You, uh, make a new friend, Papi?" I asked as she guzzled the whole thing. Which was evidently a mistake, because she decided to answer while she was drinking. The result was a very wet Papi.

"Mm!" she happily answered, completely unperturbed by her unplanned birdbath, "Reptars are soooo cool and dimplified and stuff and I always wanted to friend one and now I did!"

Her enthusiasm was infectious, so it was pretty hard for me resist the smile tugging on my lips. If it really was an issue for Preya… then I'd ask about it next time I saw her. Until then, Papi was happy, so I was happy.

"Glad to hear it," I told her, "So… I dunno about you guys, but I really want some food. Brunch?"


	75. Concerns Going Forward

"Oh, Romance Master, just the drunkard I was looking for!" Smith greeted, looking up from her phone and smirking at me as our group entered the sports club's lobby. She stood alone; looked like Polt and her friends had evidently left earlier. "Nice to see you in a state where you're not a slurring mess."

"Hey, Smith," I grunted, not even bothering rising to the bait. "How's it going?"

"Better, now that Preya's situation is finally wrapped up," she said with a sigh, "And even better now that I've heard you all will be regular patrons here. Well…" She made a show of looking us over. "Some of you, anyway."

"Miia doesn't do mornings very well," Kurusu covered for her, laughing sheepishly, "And Mero and Rachnee just didn't seem to be up for it, I suppose."

"We should probably set up a schedule so that our late risers can still come here," I piped up, "You and I could alternate shifts in the morning and afternoon, or something like that."

"I also have free-roaming privileges due to my association with MON," Cerea added helpfully, "I would not mind providing an escort as well."

"Good deal," I said, turning back to face Smith, "So… Kurusu said something about a dinner date tonight?"

"Did he?" she coyly responded, "And here I thought he wouldn't mention it. Jealousy has made men do far worse."

Kurusu and I groaned and palmed our faces in unison, prompting the other three girls we were with to look on in confusion.

"Anyway," I continued after readjusting my glasses, "When and where? And I vote no on the maid café, by the way. It's starting to feel a little creepy."

"Aw, and here I thought you were one of those men that liked being waited on and pampered," Smith mock-pouted, "But that's fine; I was actually thinking somewhere else, too. I'll pick you up at six, all right? And try and dress up. It wouldn't do for me to think you're not even trying on the first date." She shot me a playful wink.

It wasn't too difficult to see what she was doing here. Aside from Suu, no one else here knew that we were actually meeting up to talk about some pretty heavy stuff, besides, y'know, a casual date. If Smith was pretending like it wasn't a big deal, then there wasn't any reason for the others to think it was. I highly doubted she was up for cluing the others in on what exactly her connection was to Katsumi Katsuragi was just yet, just like how I wasn't up for letting everyone know about my advance knowledge.

Still, I couldn't help but notice Kurusu look curiously between the two of us. He knew I wouldn't _actually_ go on a date, not after that whole business with Mero and Zombina yesterday, so he was undoubtedly suspicious. All in due time, my erstwhile harem protagonist. Though the 'harem' part of that was somewhat in question, these days.

"Sounds gucci," I told Smith, taking Suu's hand, "Anyway, I'm getting real hungry now. I'm guessing you gotta stay until Preya is done?"

"That I do," she affirmed with a nod, "Besides, it's a good excuse for not being at the office. All that damn paperwork, just to find a place for a raptor…"

"Couldn't she just say with us?" Papi asked excitedly, "I like her and she seems like fun!"

Poor Kurusu looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Eh, heh heh, maybe that's not a good idea," he offered weakly, the strain of imagining yet another load of work piled on no doubt taking its toll, "We really don't have the room, Papi. Though… if we had to… I suppose…" Hey, quit forcing yourself to be so nice, dude!

"That won't be necessary," Smith dismissed, "I already found her a place that should fit her needs nicely. By the way, Romance Master, do you still intend to meet with her?"

"I do. In fact, I was wondering if I could meet with liminals that need counseling more than once a week. I honestly don't really feel like I've done enough lately."

She shrugged. "Sure, if you're up for it then I have no issues with that. I'll bring up some cases that we might as well discuss during our date tonight."

Hey, you didn't have to call it a date every damn time, you know!

"Throw it on the pile, I guess," I sighed. "Anyway, food. Right meow."

"Papi hungry!"

"I suppose we'll see you around, then," Kurusu waved Smith goodbye as we moved to leave.

"I'll see you when I see you," Smith replied dismissively, already returning to her phone.

"Alright, who's ready for a hearty meal?" Kurusu asked, smiling broadly once we walked outside.

The rest of us chorused our approval. It was safe to say we'd all worked up quite the appetite. I was damn ready to wolf down an omelet or five, myself.

At least, until we got home and found ourselves confronted by a rather irate Miia.

"You guys left me all alone!" she whined, glaring at us with fists clenched.

"I'm so, sorry," Kurusu hastily apologized, raising his hands to placate her. "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge… wait, alone? What about Mero and Rachnee?"

Miia folded her arms and swiveled away from us. "They left a note," she grumpily replied.

Sure enough, there was indeed a note on the dining table, attached by a few paltry strings of web. The calligraphy was refined and more than a little fanciful, making it rather clear which of the two had written it.

"Dear whomever should discover this meager note,

Rachnera and I have gone on an adventure and I fear I do not know when we shall return! Fret not, however, for we go forth because the desire for freedom had filled our bosoms to the point where we could no longer stay idle. Or do fret, should you feel the desire.

Regardless, I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience our decision has caused you! Have faith and know that whatever happens is destined to be so! The tempest of fate swallows us all whole and cannot be denied!

'Til we meet again, Meroune Lorelei & Rachnera "

"Yeah, that's Mero," I said, not quit able to suppress my snorts of amusement, "Sorry they ditched you like that."

"You all ditched me!" Miia fumed.

"That matter can wait," Cerea cut her off grimly, resting a hand on the replica sword that had somehow appeared on her hip, "I fear now we must contend with searching for them before they're discovered."

"Eh, I'm not worried," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"I beg pardon?" Cerea shot back, dumbfounded, "They could end up deported!"

"Rachnee knows what she's doing," I replied. Where was… oh, there it is. I pulled out Suu's giant cup from the cabinet, while also grabbing a few more for the rest of us. "She survived out on her own for a while without anyone helping her and I seriously doubt she'd let anything bad happen to Mero."

"Still, though…" Kurusu said with a frown, blissfully unaware of an increasingly-frustrated Miia beside him, "I'm a little worried. What if something happens?"

I was silent for a moment as I considered that. It was certainly something worth thinking about, but… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't secretly glad that Mero got out of the house for a while. Let her have some freedom for once in her life, I figured. Lord knew she needed it.

"Whatever happens, happens," I said while handing Suu and Papi cups of water, "Rachnee's pretty capable, so I doubt they'll easily get out of any trouble they find. And if they're not back in, like, an hour, then Miia and I can keep an eye out for them while we're out."

"Huh? We're going out?" Miia asked, briefly forgetting to be upset.

"To get ingredients," I told her, before leaning forward and stage-whispering, "And that _other thing_ …"

Her golden slit eyes widened as recollection hit her. "Yes, right, that!" Miia squealed, happily swaying where she stood. Nice to see that thoughts of Darling still had their assured effect. "We should go do that!"

"Not until you've both had something to eat," Kurusu lightly scolded on reflex, "But okay, that seems fair. I suppose Mero's safe with Rachnee, isn't she?"

For some reason, those words seemed to trouble Cerea. She glanced nervously towards the door, anxiously shifting where she stood.

"I believe…" Cerea started, clearly conflicted, "I shall still go out in search of them. Having a member of MON with them, even a novice such as I, should prevent any undue incidents."

"Aren't you hungry at all?" Kurusu asked, voice full of concern.

Cerea shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I can last without sustenance for longer than most," she assured him, "Do not worry for me, Master. I swear on my honor as a knight that I will not push myself too far."

On that somehow both melodramatic and sweet note, Cerea departed. Going from how she reacted to Kurusu's words, I suspected that she just simply didn't trust Rachnera yet. And if I remembered my canon correctly, it was almost entirely because of how the arachne appeared. Due to the changed circumstances, the incident where Cerea went overboard trying to "protect" her Master from Rachnera never occurred, and as a result she was never pressured into flat out admitting she didn't like Rachnera.

Which honestly was too bad, since that whole incident actually started some semblance of trust and development between Cerea and Rachnee. But there was little use griping of missed opportunities. Life here had greatly improved compared to what could have been, and if one event like that had to be sacrificed in order to make it so, then that was fine by me.

Thinking about canon caused me to turn my mind towards the future while the rest of us stuffed our faces with Kurusu's cooking. If I recalled correctly, after meeting Polt, Kurusu had gotten the threatening letter from "D", starting a whole string of "dates" with the girls that naturally escalated into altercations with Draco, Kii, and Lilith.

I severely doubted any of that would even happen, though, for a couple reasons. Chief among them was that the "D" who wrote that letter was none other than Doppel trying to stir shit up so Kurusu would finally pick one of the girls. But the 'harem', such as it was, didn't even really exist anymore. Sure, Miia and Cerea still vied for his attention, but even that was pretty relaxed compared to what could've been. Doppel had no reason to write the letter anymore, though I wouldn't put it past to do _something_ to troll us.

That aside, Draco and Kii were covered already by this point. Which only left that little devil to try and start shit…

Hm, maybe I'll ask Smith about any lesser devils in the area to see if they need counseling. It'd hardly be without precedent, considering their species' natural inclination to mischief. And the sooner I nip that annoyance in the bud, the better.

After that… Lala was supposed to show up, right? Hopefully that wouldn't be as… stressful. But then again, even _that_ was unlikely to occur now because Kurusu's barely had any near-death experiences for a month now!

Goddamn butterfly effect, you're messing with my ability to flawlessly deal with every situation that pops up! How dare you!

A dainty finger poked my shoulder, snapping me from my reverie. I looked up to see Miia smiling down at me.

"Shall we, Romance Master?" she asked excitedly.

Well, one thing at a time, I suppose. Helping out a friend took precedence.


	76. Uncoiled

My eyes bulged out of my skull as the enormity of the task before me finally hit.

"Miia," I said slowly, staring at the extensive list of ingredients and intimidating cooking directions in my hand, "Maybe we should… uh, start with something a little more simple?"

"Nuh uh, we said we were gonna make this, so we're gonna do it!" Miia vehemently stated as the two of us strolled into the supermarket. "I won't let something like this stop me now!"

I sighed and palmed my face. I wasn't a total stranger to cooking, but I'd never tried something as complicated as doro wat. Red onions had to be caramelized, Ethiopian spiced butter needed to be clarified, sourdough bread needed to be fermented for three to four days, and holy hell did I have no idea what I was talking about. I _might_ have bitten off more than I could chew when I promised Miia I'd help her cook.

Even after I'd read her the entire recipe, Miia stubbornly stayed the course. Well, it would most likely be a hot mess every step of the way, but what better for both of us to learn than from mistakes?

"Alright, so this recipe is apparently enough for twelve servings, which is at most two actual servings for our house," I declared. We turned right as we walked in, where the fruits and vegetables were. "Hm… I have to be honest, I have _no_ clue what this berbere stuff is, but I hope this place has some."

"We'll figure it out as we go along," Miia supplied cheerfully, "So are there any fruits and veggies on the list?"

I peered down at the list. "Two large onions," I recited, "And that's it. The rest is chicken legs, eggs, lemon juice, ginger, garlic, various flours, whatever this berbere stuff is, and…" My eyes narrowed at the rest of the listed ingredients. "… And a bunch of stuff I'm going to ask an employee about. Something tells me they won't have quite as much in the way of traditional Ethiopian spices, though."

"It'll be fine," Miia assured me as she slithered over to the red onions. She blanched when she picked two up, one in each hand. "Eugh… there's going to be more meat than veggies, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the complete 180 her attitude had taken. "Oh, now you're having regrets?" I snorted, pulling up the shopping cart next to her. She responded by sticking her forked tongue out at me.

"No, I'd just like less icky stuff in my food is all," Miia shot back indignantly, though she put the onions in the cart all the same, "But I want this dish to be as perfect as possible, so if the recipe says icky stuff makes it better, then so be it!"

I elected not to think too hard about that statement.

"The recipe will certainly be an… adventure to make, there's no doubt about that," I muttered as we continued making our way through the store. "Up next is the flour… teff, barley, and wheat. Never heard of teff before, but maybe that's just because I'm not cultured enough. Let's see what they got."

Shopping with Miia was a lot less stressful than I'd originally thought. Sure, she kept bumping into things, but she was notably less anxious then whenever she was around Kurusu. Case in point…

"Romance Master!" Miia shouted, drawing the eyes of everyone near us. She held a carton of eggs in her hands, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Why don't eggs tell jokes?"

I stared long and hard at the preemptively giggling girl before me, knowing full damn well what I was in store (heh) for. Regardless, I forged onward.

"Why not?"

"Because they'd crack each other up!" she exclaimed, full of pride for what was no doubt a well-thought-out joke. It was actually pretty adorable seeing her get so excited over so little.

That, and I've always had a soft spot for corny jokes, no matter what some of my friends might say about them. They were a perfectly legitimate form of humor, lowest or not! I, for one, find them rather punny!

… This is the part where I insincerely apologize for that, right?

"That's…" I started to say, covering my mouth to unsuccessfully cover my snort, "That's, uh, quite the zinger you got there, Miia."

"Thanks," she happily replied, humming to herself as she set the carton in our cart, "Hopefully Darling thinks it's funny, too!"

"I don't see why not," I said, picking up another carton from the refrigerated shelf.

"Speaking of…" Miia murmured nervously, tapping her two index fingers together, "About what Darling said a couple nights ago…"

Right, that. Let's see how this goes.

"Before I say anything, do you promise not to get too… animated?" I asked, "There's a lot of people here and a ton of stuff you could knock over, so please reign it in a little bit?"

"Aye aye, Romance Master!" She gave me another one of those salutes, a super-serious expression on her face. Good enough, I supposed.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. Please, God, lend me the strength to see this through and deal with the consequences. "I'm _pretty sure_ he wants to pick you."

Miia's ears twitched ever so slightly as her face went slack. Then the lips started to quick upward, slowly but steadily, and with them her eyes widened.

"U-Um," she stuttered. Oh boy, she was getting red now. Damn, she was even a brighter shade of red than her hair now. "C-Could y-you ssssssay that again?"

"Now it's not one hundred percent a thing," I cautioned, desperately try to prevent her from having her own 'Blue Screen of Death' moment, "It was more a drunken slip of the tongue on his part, and he backpedaled quickly after…"

"B-But he sssssaid…" Miia continued, chest heaving. Shit, she looked like she was overheating, even though the supermarket had the air conditioning going pretty strong, "He… ch-ch-chose m-m-me?!"

Yeesh. I'd _never_ reacted like this when I discovered my crush liked me back. Granted, I'd never loved someone romantically nearly as extremely as Miia apparently did, so there was that. Not to mention her species proclivity towards passion, which didn't help matters.

"…I think so, yes," I sighed, "But -"

"Then we have no time to waste!" Miia abruptly shouted, snatching the ingredients list from my hand and darting off, "I need to woo my Darling with a perfect, romantic meal so that he'll propose to me right on the spot!"

All I could do was stare after her retreating figure, her sudden burst of manic energy somehow draining what little I had remaining. Painfully aware of the judging stares of the other patrons around me, I slowly palmed my face and let out the longest, deepest, most self-pitying sigh I could muster.

"I'm so sick of this shit," I groaned. Regardless, I stepped forward.

The rest of the shopping went… well, it went. In Miia's favor, she found pretty much everything, even the berbere (apparently it was an Ethiopian spice mixture) in a fraction of the time it would've taken normally. On the other hand, I'm pretty sure we're no longer welcome at that particular supermarket. Terrifying the customers and smacking down an entire display tended to do that.

Not that any of that even bothered Miia in the slightest, of course. She was on cloud nine the entire time, quite literally bouncing with every figurative step she took. She wouldn't even respond to anything I said, so lost was she in her fantasy-turned-semi-reality. It was actually somewhat sweet, albeit mildly destructive.

"Hey, Miia," I called after the humming girl moving ahead of me on the sidewalk, pointedly ignoring the glare of the supermarket's manager as we left, "If you could take a least a few of these groceries, that'd be real gucci!" I jiggled the many bags in my hands for emphasis.

"Okay~" she replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. After making sure she only took the bags without anything fragile in them, I let out a sigh of relief as some of my load was relieved. Hm, I seemed to be sighing a lot lately. Maybe I should cut down on that.

"So, I really think you and I need to have a _little_ more of a conversation about this," I said, awkwardly trying to both keep pace with her and make sure I didn't jostle the bags too much. I'm not sure how I looked, taking long strides while rigidly stretching out my arms full of flopping plastic, but it probably wasn't winning me any points with the cool kids. "Namely, the fact that your little plan to get him to propose won't work."

That _finally_ got her attention. "Eh?" She tilted her head to the side, her daydream cut off, however briefly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he _doesn't want to get married_ ," I elaborated, "At least, not for a while. He doesn't want to do it because he feels pressured, you know? He'd rather let it progress naturally, like how it really should be."

"But…" Shit, the puppy dog eyes were slowly coming out again. "You said he picked me?"

"Yeah, as someone he wants to date," I said, thankful that she finally slowed down, "Most people want to get to know someone before deciding to spend the rest of their life with them. He likes you, don't worry about that," I assured her, "But these things take _time_."

"What if," Miia hesitated, her shoulders sagging. The excitement from earlier seemed to be utterly drained from her body, and her tail's movements became more sluggish. "What if… he only likes me because he hasn't known me for so long?"

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" I asked without a second thought. Seriously, what happened to the girl full of confidence and ever-eager to take what she saw as hers? "That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I don't…" Miia took a deep, shuddering breath. "Sorry, maybe this is just me getting all emotional 'cause I thought Darling was going to marry me soon, but… I don't have all that much going for me. Cerea's out there, training with MON and going to fight bad guys. Papi doesn't have a care in the world and makes friends so easily. Suu can transform and read minds and clean things super quickly. Rachnera is so cool and says whatever she wants. Mero acts like a refined princess and is so polite and sweet. And I'm…" Her breath hitched. "All I got is constantly failing to 'seduce' him… nothing else _real_ about me."

I paused where I stood, considering what to say and do next. This wasn't an outcome I'd expected in the slightest, safe to say. Now that I thought about her words… perhaps this had been building up for a while, maybe even since the full moon a month ago. If I remembered right, Miia had made a point of telling me she didn't _only_ want to sleep with him… Perhaps her breaking down wasn't so surprising, in hindsight.

"… Hey, let's take the long way, through the park," I eventually decided, gently nudging her with my elbow.

"But… won't the eggs spoil?" Miia sniffled.

"Eh, it's no biggy," I promised her with a shrug, "C'mon, let's go."

"… 'Kay."

It didn't take too long to reach the park. Thankfully there weren't too many people there today, giving us some measure of privacy. After some awkward moments of silence, I spoke up first.

"Do you really think there's nothing real about you?"

Miia blinked at me, surprised at the question, before nodding slowly.

"It's funny," she said in a tone that suggested it was anything but. She let out a forced, bitter laugh before continuing. "It wasn't until I seriously thought we'd be getting married that I realized it, but… I'm just some girl who's never left the village before. Never traveled, never did anything new, nothing. I just… was there. Going with the flow."

"Heh, that is kind of funny," I echoed with a sardonic smile, "Mostly because that sounds pretty similar to how I was, way back when."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Until the second half of my senior year of high school, I was more or less a recluse. I went to class, barely talked with people, imagined all these 'cool' things I'd say if only someone approached me, and overall just didn't do much of anything. It was boring, uninteresting, and… really no way to live. I didn't feel like I had any real personality to me."

"That… doesn't sound like you," Miia admitted with a slight smile. The brief levity was a small victory. "Sure, you're pretty weird, and you don't seem all that sociable sometimes, but you definitely have a personality!"

I snorted. "Thanks. What you just said also totally applies to you, by the way. I don't see how you can seriously say you're not "real". You're one of the most honest people I know!"

The smile faded. "Now _that_ … is not true at all," she murmured, fidgeting and looking away from me. "I've lied plenty."

"Join the club," I immediately dismissed. I knew exactly what she was referring to and it didn't matter in the slightest. She had no intention of dragging Kurusu off to make him her village's sex slave, so that was that. "Everyone lies, Miia. Did you lie about loving Kurusu?"

"… No."

"Well there you go."

"It's… hey, it's not that simple!"

"Seems simple to me," I observed, "You love him, but you don't think you're worth him loving you back. So what're you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," she huffed, "And it's still not that simple!"

"Then here's a hint," I leaned in slightly, "Forget about the whole marriage thing."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"But… but if I do that, Cerea will win!"

"Who gives a shit?" I shot back, intending it to be more conversational than harsh, "Cerea's focusing a lot more on her career than him these days, and that's honestly in her favor. What I would do if I were you…" I sighed, "I'd just live my life, man. Get a job I'm proud of, do things that fulfilling to me, be happy with who and where I am. That's where you'll find that self-worth you seem to be lacking."

Miia was quiet for a while, which was fine by me. The two of us walked through the park in silence, and it was only once we reached its end did she speak again.

"Are you sure? I've only ever really done what people told me to…"

The only reason she left her village was because her mom wanted her to find the latest male for their orgies. She was brought to Kurusu's doorstep on mistake and didn't have a say in correcting that error. Maybe it was only because of my advance knowledge, but… I empathized with her, perhaps more than she knew. Doing only what people told you to, never doing what _you_ wanted because you were too timid or scared, going through the motions. That was my life for a long time, until I met the right people.

They set me free. It was high time I returned the favor.

"I'm sure," I told her, "For Christ's sake, you get to experience a new culture and live somewhere that wouldn't have even been possible five years ago! Quit wasting your time worrying about some dude and just _enjoy yourself_ , okay?"

Miia stared at me for a while longer than I felt comfortable with, before her lips quirked upward, progressively spreading up to her cheeks until she laughed.

"Ha ha, it's true what they say!" she said between giggles.

"…And what's that?" I asked nervously.

"That you can be pretty corny when you wanna be," Miia informed, playfully winking at me. Her expression slowly become more serious. "But… that's not so bad. I can't imagine my Romance Master any other way." With another laugh, she bumped my shoulder with her own. "Thanks, for putting up with me."

"Bah, what're friends for? You good, though?"

Miia nodded. "Yeah, I am. I think I needed to hear that." She gave me a dazzling smile. "Now c'mon, we gotta head home quickly, otherwise the eggs'll spoil!" At that, she dashed ahead of me, laughing merrily all the way.

"Hey, slow down!" I protested, albeit weakly, as I chased after her.

From cloud nine to rock bottom, then back again in less than half an hour. This girl really did nothing halfway, did she? Still… emotional rollercoaster that she was, Miia was far more "real" than she gave herself credit for. That was more than a lot of people, myself included, could truly say. For not the first time, I wondered how they'd react when I told them just how much I knew about them. Would they accept me regardless, or reject me for my feeble attempts at manipulation? I suppose I'd never really know until I knew, as lame as that sounded.

Until then, I'd keep supporting them. That much was true.


	77. Dressing Up and Down

"Hey, Kurusu!" I shouted, poking my head out of my room and into the hallway, "You got any decent dress clothes I can borrow?!"

"Hang on!" came the reply from downstairs.

After Miia and I had gotten home, we both quickly decided that we wouldn't attempt cooking the doro wat quite yet. Mostly because we had no idea what we were doing and I wanted to research the techniques we'd be using a _little_ more before we started. Until then, all the food was stored and clearly marked that it was only to be touched Miia and myself. Usually I'd be worried about someone running sneaking a little bit here or there, but most people in the house were actually pretty good about minding other people's stuff. The only I'd be concerned about was Papi, but she typically went outside to 'hunt' instead of checking the kitchen.

Which brought us to the present, where I was trying to figure out what the hell I was going to wear tonight.

I stepped back inside, frowning as I looked back over my meager wardrobe. For some dumb reason, I'd neglected to get some clothes of my own choosing. The stuff provided for me by the Cultural Exchange wasn't _bad_ by any means; in fact, it was perfectly suitable for pretty much any situation. The problem was that it was all so… plain. Pretty much everything, from shirts to socks, had no patterns or anything remotely interesting to them; they were just one color and that was it.

It was a tad dull, and the only shirt that stood out was the "Rex Ready" tee that I'd worn when I ended up here. Now that was I starting to get my own personal cash flow, I decided visiting a department store was now high on my priority list.

Not that any of that helped me now, of course. The one thing not provided for me was, naturally, dress clothes. They could've at least given me a button-up that wasn't blander than a soggy cracker!

"Why're you dressing up?" Suu asked from her pool.

"'Cause Smith asked me to," I answered, glancing briefly at her before shaking my head, "Naturally, both of us seem to have forgotten I've got nothing even remotely fancy."

"Oh. 'Kay." Suu shrunk further into the pool, blowing little bubbles of herself for entertainment.

A knock at the doorway signaled Kurusu's arrival. "I'm not sure if this'll fit, considering you're a little smaller than me," he said, carrying in dark dress pants and a few different button-up shirts. "But one of them should be fine."

"Thanks, man," I said, gratefully taking the offered clothes. "I think I'm gonna go clothes shopping tomorrow after meeting with Mandroot."

"Sounds good," Kurusu nodded, before frowning slightly. "So… why did Smith ask you to dress up again?"

"Maybe she had someplace somewhat fancy in mind for dinner," I offered as I tried on the first shirt, which was a dull orange that reminded me of one I had back home, "I don't really mind; I haven't dressed up since graduation, anyway."

"So… just so we're clear, it's _not_ a date, right?" he asked, setting his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's not. Just two friends and coworkers, talking about… stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Oh, you know, dark and troubled pasts, horrible truths, baring open our souls, and telling Smith she was a manga character.

"Nothing weirder than usual," I answered. I checked myself out in the mirror, twisting my body to see how I looked. A little baggy on the arms, but otherwise it wasn't too shabby. I nodded in satisfaction. "I like this one. It cool that I borrow it for tonight?"

"It's fine," Kurusu insisted, waving his hand, "Well, I won't pry too much, I was just wondering is all. By the way, Rachnee and Mero came back a few minutes ago."

"Sweet," I replied as I pocked my wallet and phone, "How're they?"

"Mero seems much happier," he said, and judging from his relieved smile it was clear he was rather happy about that as well, "Rachnee did, too, but she was a little bit tired. Apparently she's been carrying Mero around all day like some kind of backpack with her webs."

"Huh. That's… actually kind of awesome." And surprisingly sweet. Leave it to Rachnee to come up with a clever solution to Mero's 'fish out of water' problem. Actually… hm, I had a little bit of time before Smith picked me up. Maybe I should talk to her. "Where's Rachnee at?"

"In her room resting, I think." The two of us walked out into the hallway. Suu seemed perfectly content bubbling herself (which was probably weird, but eh), so she just stayed in the room for now. "Smith's picking you up soon, right?"

"In about twenty minutes, yeah," I replied after checking the time on my phone, "I'm just gonna kill some time talking to Rachnee, I guess. You guys got any plans tonight?"

"Just hanging out," Kurusu said with a shrug, "And figuring out the schedule for trips to the gym. You sure you're okay going whenever?"

"Yeah, totally. The only things I have are counselor sessions, and I can schedule those basically whenever I feel like. Just plan out whatever's easiest for everyone."

"Sounds good," Kurusu said as he headed downstairs, "Well, if I don't see you before you go, have fun."

"I'll try." Considering the subject matter of tonight… fun wasn't really in the cards. Oh well.

At that, I walked over to Rachnee's room. Or rather, the attic that she'd claimed as her own. After climbing up the ladder, I knocked on the 'door' in the ceiling a couple times. "Hey, Rachnee! Can I come in?"

The seconds ticked by in silence and I wondered if she'd actually fallen asleep until I heard something shifting above me.

"It's open," came the drowsy reply.

I pushed up the door with a groan, the harsh squeaking of its hinges hurting my ears. Once I set it down, I climbed the rest of the way into the attic to find Rachnera lazily swinging in a hammock made of webbing.

And also completely naked.

"Gah!" I covered my eyes, desperately averting my gaze from the admittedly-attractive human half of her body. "You could've told me you weren't dressed, you know!"

"But what would've been the fun in that?" she teased, and for some reason I imagined her smirking as she said that. "Besides, I'm in my room, aren't I? I can do as I please."

"So you just strip down whenever you're alone?"

"Don't you?"

It annoyed me that I actually had to think on that. "… Sometimes," I admitted, "But I usually try and get dressed if someone wants to see me."

"'Usually', eh? Perhaps I should test that statement one of these days," Rachnee snarked, "Maybe even sneak a pic for later use…"

"If that's really how you want to spend your time," I huffed, plopping down on the wooden floor and brushing aside some stray silk.

"Mm. And to what do I owe the illustrious Counselor the pleasure of his company?"

"I just…" Trying to figure out the words, I scratched my beard. "I just wanted to know if you and Mero had fun while you were out."

"Oh? You're not upset that we broke the rules that you humans claim to cherish so dearly?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I knew you could handle yourself. It's not like you two would do anything real bad, anyway." I paused. "Say, are you gonna put any clothes on or what? Feels kinda weird not looking at you while we're talking."

There was a brief moment of silence before Rachnee let out a soft chuckle. "I have no intention of moving from my hammock until it's dinnertime," she informed me, "So you'll just have to deal with it, I'm afraid."

"Your room, your rules, I guess," I mumbled, rolling my eyes all the same.

"Indeed," Rachnee chuckled some more, before calming down, "And we did have fun. Mero is a sweet girl, and I get the feeling she has little experience with something approaching a friend to her."

"I got that impression, too," I said, "Which is why I'm glad you got her out of the house."

"Well, what choice did I have?" she sighed, "She was wasting away in that pool of hers, moping over you. It was rather depressing to watch, in fact."

"… She was?" I asked, surprised. "I'd thought she seemed okay when I left last night…"

"The poor girl was putting up a front," Rachnee replied bluntly, "And here I thought even you were observant enough to see that. For someone that enjoys butting in on other people's business, you really don't seem to grasp your effect on others."

"I 'butt in' because I'm trying to help!" I shot back heatedly. I shook my head, taking a deep breath to reign my emotions in. Blowing up at her was the opposite of what I wanted to do here. Though I'd be lying if her words hadn't stung. "Look, I'll be the first to admit I might not have handled Mero as well as I could've, but it's not like I have loads of experience with this sort of thing."

"That much is evident," Rachnee observed, "… Though perhaps my words came off as more antagonistic than I intended. I was merely letting you know, so that you may be more mindful in the future."

"Noted," I grunted. Couldn't she just let me thank her and be satisfied with that? Tonight was already going to be enough of a headache, I didn't need more thrown on the pile. Wait… had… had she been _apologetic_ just then?

No, that was probably just my ears playing tricks on me.

"Just… thanks for taking Mero out," I said, pushing down the bothersome emotions that threatened to interfere, "She needs a friend around here, and it genuinely means a lot to me that you reached out to her like you did."

"Care to say that again? And look at me, too."

I blinked in confusion, before remembering something. Rachnee had huge issues with honesty, or a lack thereof, from others. She likely wanted to look me in the eye to see for herself if I was being truthful. These people I lived with… them and their hang-ups. Still, a promise was a promise.

I turned to face her. Indeed, she was still naked, but I was over that now. It hardly mattered at this point.

"Thank you, Rachnera, for helping Mero." I said those words so simply, deciding to forego anything extra. It would've been excessive and melodramatic, anyway, and I doubted Rachnee would appreciate that.

She stared at me long and hard, her six red eyes squinting as they looked me over. Finally, a small smirk crossed her pale face.

"You're welcome, Counselor," Rachnee responded, resting a claw against her cheek. "And it seems you're not so bothered anymore."

"Please, I only reacted like that because I was caught off-guard," I replied with a shrug. I smiled all the same. "It's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before."

"Somehow I doubt that perverted videos on the internet count in that regard," Rachnee tittered.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, how you wound me," I said dully, "Anyway, I'm heading out now. See ya later, Rachnee."

"Mhm."

On that note, I made my way back down the ladder. As I did, I could've sworn I saw a pensive look grace Rachnee's features. I shook my head, dismissing my curiosity as what that could've meant. I had push aside thoughts of her, and damn near everything else, for the time being.

It was time for Smith to learn the truth about me.


	78. Confession

"It's impolite to stare, Juyo," Smith said with a smirk, resting a hand on her hip.

I couldn't help myself. For some reason, Smith had decided to go all-out for tonight, wearing a silky red dress that hugged her figure in all the right ways. Despite the fact that it revealed little to no skin, it still painted what I could only assume was an incredibly accurate picture. The initial shock of seeing Smith without her glasses and in anything that wasn't a suit had worn off and was replaced by… let's say appreciation.

Because, hot damn, did she look _good_.

"This…" I eventually said slowly, "This isn't _actually_ a date, is it? 'Cause… _damn_."

"I rarely have opportunities to play dress-up these days," Smith replied, though I noticed her smirk growing into a smile as the two of us walked into the restaurant. "Save for the occasional Cultural Exchange function, but those are always such a bore that I don't even bother."

"I can only imagine," I said dryly. "Also, this place is… uh, a little more ritzy than I was expecting."

That was a bit of an understatement. Everything was swathed in crisp black and silver colors, giving the restaurant, called 'Argento Aso', a slightly futuristic look. I'd throw around words like 'chic' or 'baroque' to describe the place, but I couldn't remember the exact definitions for those so I was just going to go with 'fancy'. It was also evidently an Italian restaurant, which had me pretty excited.

Though… maybe it was because I constantly spent my time in their company, but I couldn't find a single liminal among the staff or patrons. After living in the Kurusu household and Sports Club Kobold, the difference was more jarring than I'd expected it to be. Had I really gotten so used to being surrounded mostly by liminals?

"I figured why not, considering it'll be on the Exchange's dime," Smith said with a shrug. She tilted her head towards me, shooting me a teasing wink. "After all, you were pretty quick to those same funds to fuel your drinking a couple nights ago."

"Ah, yeah, that's true, isn't it?" I laughed nervously.

"You know, some might say that's corruption. Wouldn't you agree?"

The nervous laughter took a more pitiful tone.

"Mhm. Consider yourself lucky I swept that under the rug. No need to thank me, by the way."

I couldn't help but notice that was _probably_ corruption as well, but being snarky with the woman who covered my ass was counterproductive.

"Thank you, Smith," I breathed, "And sorry if that caused you much trouble."

"You're welcome, Juyo," Smith nodded, "Now let's get our table, shall we?"

Thanks to her, we had reservations in a semi-secluded corner of Argento Aso, where a rounded booth waited for us. Once we were seated, our menus were handed to us, and the both of us flinched when our eyes landed on the prices.

"Um. Yikes." was all I could say.

"I'm inclined to agree." Smith cleared her throat. "Try not to pick something _too_ expensive, would you?"

"Aye aye," I replied, desperately trying to figure out just what the hell half the stuff on the menu was. Looked like it was going to be one of those times were I picked something at random and prayed that it wasn't something totally disgusting.

We spent the time until our orders were taken with idle chitchat, though there was always the looming presence of what we truly came here to talk about. The longer we avoided it, the greater the pressure I felt and the more nervous I got. I started to seriously consider simply backing out, crafting some more plausible lie that Smith may or may not buy, simply to avoid the harsher and crazier truth.

But… if I lied to her now, I'd be spitting on the trust she'd placed in me. If she was willing to divulge her past, pointing me in the direction of Katsumi Katsuragi and Enkidu, two things that were undoubtedly sources of pain to her, then I had no right withholding my own, notably less-tragic story.

I could only hope she didn't see what I was going to say as treating this whole thing like a joke.

"Hey…" I said, feeling something twisting in my stomach as I did, "About why we're here…"

"Mm, we've been putting it off a little, haven't we?" she asked rhetorically, gently swirling her finger along the rim of her wine glass. "It's not exactly something easy to tackle, is it?"

"Not really, no," I sighed, "But I'd like to go first."

Smith let out a decidedly unladylike snort. "So you're not one for 'ladies first', it seems. I pegged you as the opposite, honestly."

"Well, this is a little different," I admitted, allowing a small smile of amusement, "But… I want to go first, because after that you should decide for yourself if I'm really worth telling your past to."

Smith frowned. "I thought your situation just had to do with the Far Side," she said, "If that's the case, then there's really no need for you to be like that."

"It's a bit more than that," I told her, "To be honest, I haven't the first clue what the Far Side is, other than it's related to liminals somehow and it's supernatural. I only think it might've had a hand in my being here because a lot of weird shit seems to point in that direction."

"I… see," Smith said slowly, folding her arms and leaning into her seat, "I had made the assumption that something related to it had fed you information regarding Rachnera and Kii, which might explain why you acted the way you did with their situations. Am I wrong?"

"Yeah, that's not what it is at all," I said, scratching the back of my neck. Shit, my heart was pounding in my chest just from the anticipation of what I was about to say. Calm down, calm down, I can do this…

"Then, Juyo, what is it?"

Oh hey, my hands were shaking. Of course they were.

"Well… I did know about them beforehand," I started, grabbing my wrist tightly to calm my rampant nerves, "I knew that Rachnera and Kii were in those awful situations, and much more than that. I knew what the liminals of this world were before I even came here. I know that it wasn't you that walked out of that manga store after the orcs attacked, but Doppel covering for you while you punished them inside. I know that Papi's father is the police chief here in the city, even though she doesn't. And I know that Mero is actually a princess."

Her frown deepened, and that might as well have been a knife in my gut for how it made me feel. Her brows scrunched, Smith leaned forward, rested her elbows on the table, and stared me dead in the eyes. Her brown eyes felt heavy as they appraised me, searching me for something that was probably a mystery to the both of us.

"Is that so?" Smith asked skeptically, "All of those could be explained by some related party spilling the beans to you after the fact, you know."

"Maybe," I sighed, "But that's not the case. Ask anyone if they told me those things and they'd have no clue what you were talking about. Especially Papi."

"Hm," Smith grunted, "Fine, let's say you did know all that. How?"

"Because… in my home dimension, there's a manga called Monster Musume, or Daily Life with Monster Girls," I explained, almost not believing I was saying the words myself. I felt detached, watching my body as it said something so ridiculous and insane. "In it, all of you, Kurusu, Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, Rachnee, Zombina, Doppel, Tio, Manako… you're all characters in it. I know about all these things because I _read_ it. I read about how that _fuck_ of a director convinced Rachnera's first host family to sell her to him, I read about how Papi had accidently left Kii in the forest after you rescued a bunch of liminals on the nearby highway, I read about -"

"Stop." Smith's voice cut me off. "You're rambling."

"Because I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing," I exclaimed. I could feel myself starting to lose control. Deep breaths, deep breaths. In… and out. "I know this all sounds stupid and childish and unbelievable, but… it didn't sit right with me to hide that when you clearly were willing to tell me something not many people know about. You asked how I knew about certain things, and, well… there you have it."

Smith was silent for what felt like ages, though in reality it was probably more like a minute. Her face was completely unreadable, a blank mask that I couldn't even begin to hope to understand. Finally, she reached for the wine glass, bringing it to her lips and drinking the red fluid. And then she drank. And drank. Until there wasn't any left. Once she was finished, she set it down and licked her lips before looking me in the eyes.

"I'm ordering a whole bottle," Smith informed me, "And you're paying for it."

"Um," I uttered, totally at a loss, "Yes, ma'am."

"You're lucky, you know," she sighed, after waving down our waiter, "I have an incredibly high threshold of tolerance for weird. Having a shapeshifter for a… friend tends to help with that."

"So… you believe me?" I asked tentatively.

"Juyo, there's already a startlingly diverse and vast amount of sentient species with physiologies that should frankly be impossible, different types of undead, the existence of what can only be called magic, and an alternate dimension where most of the aforementioned species and undead call home," Smith listed off, giving me a dull look, "Compared to all that, the fact that, someplace in the infinite multiverse, there's at least one timeline where I'm the lead character of a manga series doesn't sound all that nuts."

"… You're not the lead character," I admitted, "Kurusu is."

"Well, that's disappointing," Smith said without missing a beat right before our waiter arrived, at which point she ordered something that sounded very French and very expensive. "I thought I'd at least merit a primary position in the cast."

"Wait, so you're _not_ bothered at all that I just told you that you're fictional where I come from?" I pressed, still in disbelief.

"Why would I be?" Smith replied matter-of-factly, "I know I'm real, right here and now, though that may change once the wine kicks in. And it's not like I can blame you for withholding that kind of information from me for so long." She smirked. "What, do you want me to hate you for dropping the truth-bomb on me, or for telling me some childish fantasy?"

"No!" I hastily responded, before clearing my throat self-consciously, "No, not at all. I just… I just wasn't expecting this reaction, like, at all. Maybe some skepticism, at least."

Smith took a deep breath. "Juyo, when you stepped into my office after the debacle with Preya and Kii, seething and upset not because your life had been on the line, but because those two had been victims of a broken system, I made a decision. I decided that you were a good person, someone I could trust to not only to do everything you could to help liminals, but also to call me out if you felt I deserved it."

"Even though you didn't, that time," I interjected weakly.

"Even though you had always given me the feeling you knew more than you let on, you never did so in a way that made me feel you were taking advantage of anyone," Smith continued. "My point being, once I made that decision, along with the one to tell you about Katsumi Katsuragi, I knew that whatever explanation you gave me for your actions thus far was going to be the truth."

"That's… uncharacteristically absolute of you," I said, feeling uncomfortable with the praise.

"Heh. Maybe it is," Smith snorted, her eyes darting to the side before focusing back on me, "Even a lazy, no-good coordinator like me can stop being so flippant every once in a while, you know. If everyone was so one-dimensional, the world would be such a boring, if easier to manage, place."

"You're not wrong there," I nodded, reflecting on just how much I'd learned about everyone since I came here. Miia was foremost on my mind, if only because of recent events.

"So just say 'thank you' for accepting your crazy answer, will you?" Smith said with a warm smile, "All in all, it's not the craziest truth I've heard and it hardly affects the reality of our situation. Though… I have a fair amount of questions for you. And by 'fair amount', I mean a _lot_."

"I hope I can answer all of them," I replied, though I severely doubted I could. Still, I smiled back. "And… thank you for accepting my crazy answer, Smith. Know you trust me on this means more than you know."

More than even I knew, more likely. My heart still pounded in my chest, my hands were still shaking, and my mind was still going nuts over what'd just happened, but… I felt relieved, as well as excitement. Like a pressure had been lifted and now I could finally just _be_. I still couldn't even believe it was really happening.

"Please, you don't need to call me that anymore at this point," she said, waving a hand dismissively, "'Kuroko' will do, I think. Even though you've already called me that, once or twice," she playfully jabbed.

"Pretty sure I was _incredibly_ drunk when I did that," I laughed, "But okay… Kuroko."

The woman before me hummed, her expression remarkably light. "Looks like our food is finally here. Ooh, and the wine. Lord knows I need that right about now, especially if things around here are gonna be so sappy and sentimental."


	79. Kuroko's First Steps

"I'm curious," Kuroko started as we dug into our food, "How far does your knowledge about events go, exactly?"

I pondered for a moment, idly chewing on the buttery crab meat. I might've taken longer than usual to answer, but that was only because the food was hella good and it was rude to talk with your mouth full.

"Not very far, unfortunately," I answered after swallowing, "The manga didn't do that great of a job marking time, but it seemed to mostly take place in the summer and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon. I'd say… probably another month, where I can at least somewhat predict certain things. After that," I shrugged, "Hell if I know."

"Hm." Kuroko poked at her pasta with a fork, expression pensive. "Anything catastrophic we need to prepare for?"

I scratched my chin in thought, mulling over everything I knew. Eventually, I shrugged.

"Nothing I'd call catastrophic, especially since Kii's already been handled," I replied, "A couple things that could escalate, I guess, but most of those situations solved themselves and I'm planning on nipping them in the bud anyway."

Kuroko nodded. "That's good to hear; a couple less things to worry about. You'll have to keep me informed, regardless. Later, though."

"Mhm," I grunted in the affirmative, as my mouth was full. Once I swallowed, I continued, "You don't want me to tell you now?"

"No," Kuroko said, shaking her head before sipping some more wine, "If they're not presently an issue, then we can discuss them later. For now, I'm wondering…" She hesitated, frowning slightly, "In this… manga… what does it show of my past?"

"Nothing at all," I instantly answered, "There was never anything about Enkidu, Katsumi Katsuragi, or even the Far Side shown. Details about the world outside this town were… scarce, at best." My eyes lowered. "So no, I honestly don't know whatever it was you went through. But just going off what I read… I can guess a thing or two."

"Like?" Kuroko said that conversationally, but I could sense an edge to her tone that wasn't usually there.

"I think… you're related to Katsumi Katsuragi. Maybe she was your mother, or even older sister. Other than that…" I sighed, "Something about what you saw Enkidu do made you decide to throw yourself into helping liminals. I don't want to assume too much, though."

Kuroko was silent for a while, evidently determined to eat more of her food before it cooled. I eagerly did the same, if only to make the quiet more bearable. The food's taste had, unfortunately, dulled somewhat since the atmosphere darkened, though that was probably just me over-thinking the whole matter. I was actually starting to worry I'd somehow gone too far when she finally spoke.

"You're mostly right," Kuroko said, after setting down her freshly-emptied wine glass, "She was my mother." Her expression grew worn, as if the words alone had exhausted her. Still, she kept going. "She was also responsible for ruining the lives of millions."

I stayed silent.

"Only a handful of people know my full story. It's a long one, and mostly sad, but…" Kuroko gave a half-smile, though the expression seemed forced, "Heh, you know, I really haven't had to talk about it for a while now."

"You don't have to tell me."

Kuroko looked up, surprised I'd spoken, but she quickly snorted.

"Please, don't say crap like that now of all times," she chided, "It's important to know, especially if you and I are gonna be partners in remaking the Cultural Exchange into something worth upholding. It'll just… take a while. Make yourself comfy, Romance Master. I promised I'd tell you why I care so much for liminals, but just cutting to the chase wouldn't hammer it in just how _bad_ things were for a while there…"

~0~

When I was little, too little to even really think, I had two maids. They were good maids, dutiful and kindly, always smiling in a way that would put a crying child at ease. Mother was always working, you see, so she'd… "hired" them to care for me during those early years. As you might have guessed by now, Juyo, yes, they were liminals. It hadn't even occurred to me back then that they were different from me, even when I played with Kitty's cat ears and Flopsy's bunny ears.

… Yes, those were their names. At least, the ones I'd called them. Mother had never told me their actual names and even encouraged me to keep calling them those childish things. What they thought of the matter made no difference.

I adored them both. After all, what little girl _didn't_ love cute kittens and bunnies? That was a rhetorical question, by the way. Sadly, I don't remember that much of my time spent with them, besides their smiling faces that in hindsight must've been forced. However, I do remember one conversation I'd had with them. It was when I first realized something.

"Where's my ears?" I'd asked, patting the top of my in confusion. Kitty had giggled daintily like she always did and gently picked me up in her arms.

"Right here, little kitten," she'd answered, poking my ears.

"But yours are up here!" I'd patted my head again. "Why?"

"Because you and I are different," Kitty had said, that same damn vacant smile on her heart-shaped face, "You're our master, and we're your servants. That's how it's meant to be."

"B-but…" I'd beamed at her, "I want cute ears like you! I wanna be cute and nice and pretty, just like you, Kitty!"

"Hush, little kitten," she'd chided, carrying me into my playroom, "You mustn't say things like that, _especially_ when Mistress is here." Back then, I'd been scared, because Kitty's words seemed… different from before. Urgent. Even pleading.

"But I wanna!" I'd pouted, "Can you teach me how to get cute ears like you?! I promise I'll be good and learn super good! Please, please, please?!"

Kitty's arms had trembled ever so slightly. She took a deep, shaky breath before setting me down and walking away. I had no idea what I'd done wrong and was sad, so I cried loud and hard. Flopsy quickly came to me, picking me up and cooing softly to settle me down.

That was when I first realized we were different. Funny how it always takes so long for us to realize something so obvious.

Beyond that, I only remember the day they'd stopped caring for me. It was only a week after that incident, in fact. Mother had come to my playroom instead of them, saying that Kitty and Flopsy would no longer be with me. When I'd asked why, she'd said words that'd confused me, like "defective" and "broken". I couldn't possibly understand how a person could be broken, since that had only happened to toys, but I trusted Mother. She'd never been wrong before.

After that, I never heard anything about Kitty and Flopsy ever again. Well, I shouldn't say never… but that would be skipping ahead.

I'd had maids after that, but they never stayed long, nor did they have those kitty and bunny ears that I'd adored so much. I remember crying for hours on end, throwing toys at my hapless liminal maids, calling them ugly and gross, demanding that Kitty and Flopsy come back.

Don't give me that sympathetic look, Juyo. All kids are brats.

It was… 1997, I believe, when the maids stopped coming. It was my seventh birthday, and Mother and her friends had come to celebrate. Jamie, with that mangled half-smile of his, always pushing up those odd horn-rimmed glasses. Conrad, who'd always given me such odd gifts, like little talismans and strange artifacts, calling them "trophies".

The thought that one of them might have been my father had never occurred to me until much, much later.

Then there were the other two. Titan and Beholder. You saw the picture, didn't you? You can probably make a guess as to what they were, then.

Titan… had an intensity about him that I could never understand. All of them did, in their own way, but that gigantes was above and beyond anyone else in his devotion to Mother. I never found out why exactly, but something had happened when they were both young and he'd never left her side since. He always treated me like a goddess and seemed genuinely afraid of touching me unless ordered to do so.

As for Beholder… even then, her face always looked dead to me. She was a backbeard, you see, and if you've ever been around one before, you'd know that their gaze tends to creep one out, even when compared to other monoeyes. She never looked directly at me, which in hindsight was likely for the same reasons why Titan was so scared to touch me. Mother would always laugh when I complained about Beholder, saying that she was just "weird like that".

Beholder's eye twitched a little whenever Mother said that.

Either way, those four were her inner circle, more or less. Others came and went, but the five of them always stayed together, up until the end. It was quite the odd family. One that was responsible for the suffering of untold millions, but a family all the same.

Sorry, I got a little off-topic there, didn't I? These are memories I haven't had to think about in a long, long time, so pardon me if I get a little nostalgic. As harsh in hindsight they may be, they made me who I am today, and for that I'm a little fond of them.

Right, my seventh birthday. I'd just blown out the candles of my birthday cake when Mother gave me the news.

"Kuroko, you're a big girl now," she'd said in that voice that always made it seem like every word she'd uttered was Very Important, "Which means you'll have to leave the house soon."

I was delighted. I'd gotten sick of the maids, who I could just never take a liking to, and I always found myself staring out the windows and into the vast jungles beyond our walls, wondering what they were like. I wanted to see if there were lions and tigers and bears out there and play them. I said as much to Mother, and she'd laughed.

"And you will," she'd promised, "And even more than that. Conrad is going to take you someplace where there's tons of different things for you to play with, but don't think that this is just for fun." She'd leaned down so that we were level and her eyes took my breath away like they always did. Her eyes were a mesmerizing, brilliant blue, and I never failed to feel lost in their intensity. "One day, you will inherit everything I've worked so hard to build. One day…" She gently cupped my cheek. "You'll be the most powerful woman in the world."

I had no clue what she meant. All I knew until then was that she was rich and a lot of people listened to her. I didn't want power, I just wanted to see the world. Well… I got my wish.

A month later, I was on a plane to Namibia. You ever been there? No? Good. Nothing there but sand and more sand.

While I was there, a war had broken out between the government and some rebels over independence or some such. Those are a dime a dozen in Africa, even nowadays, which made it the perfect smokescreen for Enkidu's operations in the region. I distinctly remember hating the place the moment I stepped into the blistering heat, even as I was ecstatic for finally leaving my home. I wondered at the massive dunes that seemed to roll with the wind even as the sand somehow wormed its way between my clothes and skin, making a damnable itch.

Conrad loved the heat. Only wore a tank top and shorts, letting the sun do its dirty work on his skin. He laughed off my complaints and concerns, saying that it was weather like this that he lived for. I strongly suspect he was mentally unbalanced.

The compound we entered was underground, its entrance dug out of an enormous dune that never moved like the rest. I clutched Conrad's hairy, firm hand so tightly that my fingers turned pale as we walked deeper and deeper inside. Dozens of grim-faced guards stood at attention as we passed them, saluting Conrad and bowing their heads at me. I was so confused why they were treating me like that since I'd never met them before.

Such was the influence of the Katsuragi name. You know what they called her, my mother, in Enkidu? "The Asura of Steel". A touch overdramatic, no? Well, unfortunately, it was a title she'd more than earned.

Either way, I was scared and confused. Why had Mother sent me to such a strange place where no one was smiling? Why hadn't she come with me? The only familiar face was Conrad, but even he seemed different from his usual self, coldly issuing orders to the guards. Still, he was the only one I knew, so I desperately clung to him for safety.

We eventually reached a highly decorated room, filled with furniture made from ivory and arachne silk. No, of course I hadn't known it was arachne silk at the time, I simply pieced that together after the fact. There was a fat African man waiting for us there, greeting us with a smile that must've been intended to be warm and inviting. He introduced himself as the manager of Enkidu's West African branch and said he was "delighted beyond delight" that his "humble home" was the first of my stops on my "tour". I hadn't heard anything about a tour, but Conrad had warned me not to speak unless otherwise told to do so by him, so I kept quiet.

He then asked if I'd like to join him and several others for a "little journey" into the desert, to see for myself how business was done here. I had no idea what he meant, and I didn't want to go back into the awful desert, but after Conrad encouraged me, I nodded.

We ventured into the desert in a convoy of three jeeps filled with men armed to the teeth. I'd never seen so many guns in my life and they made me anxious. I sat in Conrad's lap the whole way, with his burly arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Uncle Connie, why do they have all those guns?" I'd asked him.

"To defend themselves," he'd answered.

"From what?"

"You'll see."

After passing a military checkpoint, we drove in the empty wilderness for an hour before reaching a ravine. Conrad told me to stay quiet as the men around us started setting up equipment around the jeeps. A group of three stood out in particular, if only because they weren't doing anything to help. They looked stuffy as they cleaned their hunting rifles, chattering among themselves about how it good it was they were upwind and other pointless things.

The setup took a long time, and I'd almost fallen asleep when Conrad lightly shook me.

"You see that cave over there?" he whispered into my ear. I followed his gaze and did indeed see a small cave at the ravine's edge. I nodded nervously.

"Watch what comes out, Kuroko, and don't look away from it no matter what. That's what your _mater_ wants, okay?"

I nodded again.

One of the men aimed a tube at the cave's entrance and, after Conrad's approval was given, fired a canister inside. Gas came pouring out of the cave, and shortly after that a low growl echoed that chilled me to the bone despite the heat. Heavy footsteps followed, until out came roaring something I'll never forget.

It walked like a human and looked roughly like a human, but I would never mistake it for one. Thick plates and scales the color of mud covered its body and a thick tail lashed behind it. It wasn't nearly as a big as Titan, though I could tell even from my distance that it would tower over any of the men with us. Claws as thick as my arms grew from its fingertips. You get the idea.

It… _he_ was a gbahali, one of the larger lizardfolk subspecies native to Liberia, more crocodile than lizard. He must've been separated from his enclave somehow, which was all the better for Enkidu, naturally.

The men opened fire immediately, most of which the gbahali shrugged off. A couple bullets hit home, tearing through the meager rags he wore and digging into the brown, fleshy skin of his chest. He screamed and went on all fours to charge at them.

… It's interesting. For all the supposedly monstrous parts of him that should've been all I saw, the only thing I could focus on was his face. He looked remarkably similar to one of the Namibians in our group. Take away the scales on his cheeks and the pointed, squat ears and they might as well have been related.

Despite his obvious strength, the gbahali didn't last long. He was caught in nets that tangled around him, allowing the men to take shots while he tore them off. The gas must have poisoned him, as well, making him sluggish.

Not to say he didn't do any damage. He'd grabbed a boulder and hurled it with all his might into one of the jeeps, crushing it and the driver. A couple of the men had gotten too close, including one of the stuffy hunters who must've wanted a little more excitement in his sport, and they were torn apart by his claws.

Pardon me if I sound somewhat passionless in my narration. Don't mistake it for something that meant little to me. The only way I can recount these events at all is by disconnecting myself from them, as if they were happening not me, but someone else.

But… in the end, he lost. He slumped to the ground, breathing heavily as red started flowing out into the ravine. For a moment, our eyes met, and I was struck by, of all things, how brown they were. Just like mine. For all the horror I felt, the horror I was _supposed_ to feel… I couldn't look away. Horror was replaced by an overwhelming sadness that I'd never felt so strongly before, even when my treasured maids were taken from me.

"This is what your _mater_ and I have been working together on for so long," Conrad had said to me as the hunters confidently strode to the dying gbahali. "We do the work no one in the world is brave enough to do. These things… they threaten our way of life, and we have to destroy them before they destroy us."

I didn't know what to believe anymore. Conrad's words, even then, sounded wrong to me. All I knew that what I was watching was wrong. The final gunshot that ended the gbahali's life made that clear to me.

I was seven years old when I took my first step in Enkidu's world. Mother must've thought it was best to start me off young in the family business, so that I'd grow used to it and accept it as the right thing. Unfortunately for her, that never happened.

Until then, though… would you kindly pass me some more wine?


	80. Kuroko Interlude: A Child's Crusade

**March 2, 2000**

 **Chusovaya River, Ural Mountains, Russia**

"I count twenty," a gruff voice said ahead of Kuroko, the owner of which was peering through a pair of binoculars, "Six male, thirteen female, one child."

"Are you sure the children aren't B.B.'s?" hissed Conrad, who was kneeling beside her. Kuroko's tiny fingers tightened their grip on her coat as she shivered in the cold. She'd given up trying to squint and see what their spotter had found along the river's pebbled shores. Instead, she gazed up into the clear Russian sky, hoping that staring at the stars would somehow distance herself from the world around her.

She just wanted to be in a warm bath already.

"I know a fuckin' backbeard when I see one," the spotter sniped, lowering the binoculars to rub his eyes, "'Sides, these monoeyes are from up north a ways, and B.B.'s hate the cold."

"I suppose I ought to know that better than most," Conrad admitted, lightly bumping Kuroko with his elbow, "Right, Kuroko?"

"Mm," she grunted, a puff of warm air briefly floating into the cold before dissipating.

Their spotter, a local named Kael, snorted in amusement. "Got a real way with kids, don't ya?"

"Eh, she's just hit her rebellious phase a little earlier than most," Conrad shot her a playful wink, at which she just rolled her eyes, "Just like her _mater_." That last sentence was filled with such affection that it silenced Kael. Not because he was susceptible to warm and fuzzy feelings, but because of who they were directed at.

Kuroko shivered again, though it wasn't because of the cold. Her "rebellious phase" wasn't brought on by raging hormones, despite what Conrad may have thought. Ever since the gbahali hunt, she'd been carted around the world, traveling constantly across continents and oceans. The concept of "home" had grown more and more alien over the years, especially since she'd never stayed in one place longer than a week or so.

The entire way, Conrad had taken her to Enkidu bases and outposts, showing her the "ground level" of Enkidu at the behest of her mother. Evidently she needed to build a connection with the people on the "frontlines" if she were to ever be a good leader, or so Mother had said. And Kuroko had built a connection. Just not with the people her mother had intended.

But how she could tell Conrad that? How could she tell her _mother_?

So Kuroko, neither knowing exactly what emotions she was feeling nor how to communicate them, had elected to sulk. Perhaps not a surprising move by a ten year old girl.

"Any cyclops?" Conrad had evidently decided to get back to business.

"No. All baseline."

"Arms?"

"They got forty."

A beat. Despite herself, Kuroko couldn't help but snicker.

"Hilarious," Conrad drolled, though he did have a slight smirk on his rugged face.

"Hey, got a reaction out of the kid, unlike you," Kael replied with a snort, "That's gotta earn me some points with Boss, right?"

"Trust me, the last thing you want is _her_ attention right now," Conrad said, with a touch of sadness that surprised Kuroko. "Now do I have to ask again?"

"They just got walking sticks. Wait," Kael shifted slightly, "Make that two with sidearms. Male and female, likely the leaders. Tell them to target the black-haired adults first."

"Got it," Conrad nodded, pressing a finger to the device in his ear. "Kuroko, head back to camp with Kael. Unless you want to stay and -"

"No," she cut him off, already turning away. The last thing she wanted to see was what happened next. She heard Conrad hastily order Kael to follow after her and the crunching of dirt beneath booted feet, but ignored it. A few minutes passed in silence between the two as they hiked through the Ural wilderness.

At least until Kael ruined it. "To be honest, I'd thought you'd be a lot more excited about this whole thing."

"Aren't we supposed to be quiet?" Kuroko lectured, doing her best to imitate her teacher's tone. Unfortunately for her, she was still a kid, and so it sounded more like she was whining than anything.

"Please, the one-eyed freaks only hear as good as us normals," Kael responded, though without any heat in his words, "Their eyes are the only thing you need to watch out for. Heh! Hey, that was a good one!"

Kuroko grunted and tried to distance herself from him. It was taking a great deal of effort thanks to her size, much to her chagrin.

"Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, your whole sulky thing going on. I mean, doesn't every kid get to dream of fighting monsters at some point? I sure as hell did. Oh, er, I mean, heck."

"I'm not like every kid," Kuroko grumbled, kicking herself for even talking to him.

Behind her, Kael shook his head and smiled wistfully. "Course you're not; you're the Boss's daughter. That's the only reason we even let you around. This business ain't for the kiddos. Not that it stops some from poking their noses where it doesn't belong." Kuroko was surprised at the sudden sourness of his words, but was too busy trying to act aloof to try and learn something. "Which is why I'm wondering why you don't seem too excited 'bout any of it."

"What do you care?" Kuroko muttered indignantly, "It's not like what I think matters, right?"

"Hm," Kael hummed, rubbing his scraggly chin, "Maybe not," he admitted, "I've been in Enkidu since it started, right when Boss founded it, and I didn't survive this long by being clueless. You're being groomed for leadership, and something tells me Boss ain't gonna take no for an answer. Still… you're allowed to make your own decisions, y'know. Gonna have to, if you're gonna run this whole show."

 _Why is this guy so talkative all of a sudden?_ Kuroko wondered. Back at the camp, he'd barely said two words to her before the three of them left at nightfall to look around for the monoeyes. Maybe it was because Conrad had been around? But still, why was this seemingly random man trying to give her life advice?

"Sure, you're limited right now, but you can work within those limits," Kael's voice took on an odd, almost cryptic tone, as if he were talking about something incredibly distant, "Do something, _anything_ , that you actually want to do. You'll never be happy until you do."

Something about those words unsettled Kuroko. Nervously, she glanced at the man walking beside her and could've sworn she saw a flash of gold in his lidded eyes. She blinked, and it was gone.

Frowning, Kuroko wrapped the coat tighter around herself and mumbled, "Whatever, weirdo."

Kael's chuckle at that did little to unsettle her.

The rest of the walk was spent in awkward silence, save for the occasional chirping of birds. When the sound of gunfire, three quick and harsh bursts of noise, echoed through the forest behind them, Kuroko quickened her pace.

When they finally reached the camp, a motley collection of large tents and trucks, they were greeted by three guards. Aside from them and a handful of support staff, everyone else had left earlier to take part in the raid. Deliberately ignoring Kael, Kuroko went straight for the campfire and took an offered cup of hot tea, sighing contently as she inhaled the vapors. The effect wasn't as calming as she'd hoped.

She stayed there, only moving to sip her tea, and was never bothered once by the few Enkidu men around her. They, unlike Kael, seemed almost afraid to approach her. Speaking of, she was starting to wonder where that man had gone when one of the guards shouted out, "They're back!"

Kuroko watched them march in, around ten heavily armed men escorting the bound and blindfolded liminals. With their eyes covered, she couldn't help but think the monoeyes looked exactly humans, not the vicious monsters that Enkidu had apparently sworn to protect humanity from. Something twisted in her stomach at the dismal sight.

 _I hate this. Why did Mother think it was a good idea for me to see all this?_

Her hand's grip on the cup tightened, making her fingers go paler. Three years, being dragged around the world at an almost frantic pace. Three years being forced to watch people just like Kitty and Flopsy be treated like animals and being told that it was right. She wanted to believe her mother, Conrad, and the others, but… when she saw those monoeyes with their heads hung in defeat and being shoved into trucks that would send them to who knew where, she couldn't.

She didn't really know what to believe anymore. All she knew was that she felt hopelessly out of her depth.

Her eyes eventually rested on the only child among the captured liminals, a little girl that lagged behind the rest. She was sobbing quietly, her raggedy black hair shrouding her face. Kuroko couldn't have been much older than her. Her eyes widened at the realization, and for some reason she found herself standing up.

"Wait!"

The entire camp froze at her words. The Enkidu soldiers, dumbstruck that she'd spoken up at all, watched as she took shaky steps towards the monoeye girl. For once, she was thankful for her unique and totally unearned position in Enkidu. Kuroko stopped right when she reached her, breathing heavily.

 _What am I doing?_

"I…" Kuroko let out a deep breath before looking directly at Conrad, who had been waiting at the back of the group, "I want this one."

Conrad quirked an eyebrow, giving only a slight nod to the guards before kneeling down to Kuroko's level. "Now why is that?" he asked as the monoeye girl's rope that connected her to the others was cut.

"'Cause…" Kuroko bit her lip. She didn't really know herself, it had just felt… "Um…"

Conrad waited for a little bit longer before sighing and giving her a small smile. "Why don't you and I have a little chat, okay? And don't forget your new friend."

Kuroko nodded slowly as Conrad walked over to one of the tents. She hesitated before gently grabbing the girl by her wrist, whispering "Come with me" as they followed him. The monoeye girl, who was still blindfolded, sniffled pathetically and rubbed at the snot running down her face, but complied.

The tent was largely empty, save for a couple plastic chairs and a small foldable desk in the corner, lit by a single lamp that dangled from the top. Conrad sat down at the desk, emptying his pockets and setting down a couple odd trinkets that he always seemed to carry with him. A tooth that he claimed he got off a zombie, a tiny jade troll head, a thunderbird totem, and more littered the desk. Conrad hummed, softly touching each item with his forefinger, before eventually nodding and choosing a small beaded bracelet.

"Don't look so nervous," he chided Kuroko, who anxiously shifted where she stood, "You're not in trouble. Sit down, okay?" He glanced at the monoeye girl. "She'll have to stand, though. No more chairs."

Once Kuroko sat down in front of him, he let out a deep breath. "I think I understand."

"Y-You do?" Kuroko tilted her head curiously, not quite believing what he said.

"Sure, sure," he nodded, "You want to be just like your _mater_ , right? Have a monoeye friend of your own, watching your back?"

"Um…" Kuroko bit her lip. The thought had never occurred to her, actually, but it was a better reason than anything she could think up on the spot. "Y-yeah."

Conrad chuckled. "It's only natural, I suppose. Children wanting to imitate their parents. It's sweet. Just remember," He pointed a finger at the two of them, "You're responsible for that one, okay? Normally, I wouldn't just hand off such valuable merchandise… but for you, every exception can be made."

That familiar twisting feeling came back to her stomach. "Okay," she said monotonously. "Thank you."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Bah, what's family for? Besides, Kat'll be overjoyed to hear you finally take some initiative in the business. Even if it's just for yourself so far." He smiled kindly. "Kuroko, I know you haven't been quite that enthusiastic about the last three years, what with all the travel, but it's all to show you the good work Enkidu does. Without us, these monsters would've torn down everything we hold dear a long, long time ago."

 _The more you say it, the less I believe it._

"Then… then why capture them?" Kuroko found herself asking, glancing at the girl standing beside her.

Conrad sighed, rubbing the beads in his hands as if to soothe himself. "Sadly, Enkidu needs the funds just like any other business. The governments _should_ be helping us," he almost snarled, "But they're cowards and sellouts, preferring to deal with the devil and avoid the tough decisions. So we must fend for ourselves, take up the cause that no one else will. Unfortunately, that means selling weaker stock like this to those willing to support us."

Kuroko's small hands balled into fists as she looked again at the monoeye girl. She'd heard him call liminals things like that before, but never while one was standing right with them.

"Oh, don't worry about her," Conrad assured her, completely misreading her intent, "Their tribe's from a backwater up in the mountains; the only languages they understand is their own and some Russian. You been practicing your Russian, by the way?"

"A little."

"That's good, hopefully it's enough for handling that one," Conrad nodded, standing up and pocketing the beads. "Anyway, I gotta make sure the rest of the merchandise is settled in properly. Anything else you need?

Kuroko shook her head stiffly.

"Sounds good." He gently patted her head as he passed her. "I know not a lot makes sense right now. You're still just a child, after all. You'll get there, and we'll always be there to help you, okay?"

He sounded like he truly meant every word, and for that Kuroko almost forgot all the awful things she'd seen and heard. Almost.

"Okay…" she murmured softly.

"Enjoy your new friend," Conrad said affectionately, giving her one last pat before leaving the two girls alone in the tent.

Kuroko let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Conrad's talk with her had helped, but perhaps not in the way he had intended. If anything, it had helped her finally understand why she'd saved the monoeye girl.

Tentatively, she reached up to the blindfold and slowly untied it. When she lowered the cloth, the girl's eye was closed and tears leaked out as she whimpered softly. The sight made Kuroko's heart sink.

"Hello - Oh, wait," Kuroko cleared her throat, " _H-Hello_ ," she tried again in halted Russian, " _How a-are you?_ "

The girl gasped, startled that she finally understood what was being said. Still, she kept her eye shut and stayed quiet.

Kuroko frowned, until an idea occurred to her. She darted over to grab Conrad's chair, bringing it up behind the girl and patting the seat. " _T-Tired? Want to sit?_ "

As if the words themselves weakened her legs, the girl practically fell into the seat, sagging into the still-warm plastic. Pleased, Kuroko smiled and brought up her own chair so that they were facing each other.

" _Good?_ "

The girl nodded stiffly. Then, slowly, she opened her eye. It was red and puffy, but Kuroko couldn't help but stare at the big purple pupil that stared back at her. The girl quickly turned her gaze downward, shyly keeping her eye fixed on the ground. Despite that, it felt like progress to Kuroko.

She finally knew what she wanted to do. Despite everything Conrad had said, or perhaps _because_ of what he said, Kuroko couldn't bring herself to see liminals as foes to defeated or monsters to be feared. Maybe that meant that she herself was weird, or wrong, but… for some reason, Kael's words earlier came back to her. That if she didn't make her own decisions, she'd never be happy.

Perhaps that was too conveniently timed, but she didn't care about that. She decided she was going to help them. Somehow. However a ten-year-old could.

" _I am Kuroko,_ " she introduced herself, smiling even though the girl couldn't see her, " _What is your name?_ "

Reaching out was probably a good first step.


	81. Glance Back, Gaze Ahead

I stared at Kuroko from across the table, trying to process everything she'd told me thus far. My appetite had faded pretty quickly, especially once my mind started racing over the implications of "Kitty" and "Flopsy". I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if I'd met a nekomimi or a usagimimi with those names, which, when you thought about it, sounded _pretty racist_ since all those names did was highlight their differences from humans.

I'm not saying Kuroko was a racist (or would it be specist?) when she was just a little girl. Of course a little girl would call them something 'cute' like that without even thinking of it in a harsh light. It was like when Papi had named Suu in canon because she was a slime; not to point she was different from everyone else, but simply because it was fun to say and easy to remember. The issue was that Kuroko's mother had _encouraged_ it and never mentioned once their real names. Not only that, but it made me question once again why almost every liminal I'd met thus far had a name that was a pun on their species. Was that a practice that had been started by Enkidu, or from something before them?

Miia the lamia. Papi the harpy. Centorea the centaur. Rachnera Arachnera the arachne. That last one was particularly ridiculous. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Why would liminals just accept names like that, if they'd been used by a group responsible for subjugating so many of their own? Or was it similar to what had happened during the massive influx of immigrants to the US in the early 1900s, where they were given last names based on their previous occupations so that they could properly register as citizens?

Going back to Kuroko's maids, it seemed clear to me that they were "disposed of" once Katsumi had caught wind of her daughter's growing affection for the two. In the grand scheme of things, that probably wasn't the worst thing the woman had done, but it still sickened me just imagining what had happened to them. Whatever may have occurred… I could only hope they died with some semblance of peace.

I was pretty intrigued about the details of Katsumi's "family", such as they were. Jamie, Conrad, Titan, and Beholder. The Elite Four, as I'd started calling them in my mind. Namely, the fact that two liminals were among their ranks. Did that mean Enkidu had been founded on something besides fantastic racism? I would've found it hard to believe if Enkidu had been able to capture and kill so many liminals without at least some help from other liminals, so that made sense, but… everything about this stank of something more complicated than what it appeared to be.

I suppose I should count myself thankful that they were gone, at least. The future would be full of trouble, without a doubt, but it looked a good deal brighter without Enkidu around.

"So… I'm wondering just what your mother's logic was," I started, prompting Kuroko to look up from her wine glass with an eyebrow quirked, "I mean, when she sent you with that hunt. You were pretty much raised by liminals, weren't you? So why did she think that seeing one gunned down would make you come to the conclusion that they should be treated like that?"

Kuroko didn't respond at first, instead cracking her neck. Her cheeks were starting to flush, which, accompanied by her luxurious black hair and form-fitting red dress, made her a little mesmerizing to watch. If it were another time, another place, maybe…

That was probably just my thing for older women kicking in. Even if she was only barely three years older than me.

"None of my servants were lizardfolk," she eventually replied, "Especially nothing so… ah, _bestial_ as a gbahali. She had likely assumed that I would be terrified by what most would consider monstrous, and knew that the hunt would take a turn for the violent. The gbahali had been separated from others of his kind after a raid for some time and was evidently malnourished when Enkidu tracked him down. It's hardly a surprise he went…" Her mouth twisted, "Feral."

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. "It didn't sound like you were terrified, though."

"Of course not," Kuroko said, giving me a sharp look, "I'd always had a high tolerance for the strange and the unknown. I've always sought to learn more, soaking in all the details regardless of how unpleasant and terrible they might be. After all," She smiled sardonically as she brought the wine to her lips, "I _am_ my mother's daughter."

"Even at seven years old?"

"Ah," Kuroko sighed after taking a swig, "More than most that age, at any rate. I kept asking Conrad why the gbahali had to die, and his answer never changed: monsters had to be slain."

"And did Titan and Beholder not fall under the category of 'monster'?" I asked.

"Those two were… complicated," Kuroko admitted, "I was never told what exactly, but something happened to all five of the inner circle when they were younger that bound them in a way that brought down any barriers between them. They never seemed to have any qualms abusing other liminals, and they weren't the only ones that supported Enkidu."

"Hm," I grunted, poking at my cooling pasta with a fork. None of it sat right with me, though that was probably for the best. And now that I was thinking of Beholder, I remembered what she'd said about Conrad's comments in the Urals. "So… that monoeye girl you saved. Manako?"

Kuroko nodded. "Bingo. That wasn't her name back then, of course, but she was so close-lipped during those days that she wouldn't tell me. I had to call her something, and eventually I settled on Manako. Poor girl seemed to accept it, and it stuck ever since."

"And she was your designated servant or something?"

"Or something," Kuroko quickly clarified, brows furrowing at the thought of it being otherwise, "I like to think that we were friends right from the start, but… that'd be a bit selfish of me. She was too scared of me to even speak, for a long, long time. Eventually, though…" Her expression softened. "I suppose you could say we became friends."

That wasn't too surprising. Manako never struck as me the sociable type, which was now shed in a rather unpleasant light. Being abducted by an international criminal organization probably didn't do wonders to your self-esteem. And if she really had been surrounded by the good folks over at Enkidu for a long time, then it was little wonder she was so afraid of looking people in the eye all the time.

"She traveled with you after that, then?" I asked.

"Every day, right up to Enkidu's collapse," Kuroko replied with a nod, "We had our own share of… adventures, as much as we could, anyway. They did stop bringing us on as many hunts, though."

"They probably realized bringing kids to that kind of shit was a bit ridiculous," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Kids can be tougher than you think," Kuroko chided, "Especially when they have people like I did around to help them… grow up. It's not like they showed me the worst Enkidu's ever done, either. The hunts had been getting less and less frequent before I was even born, anyway."

"Because governments were keeping a better eye out for them, I'm guessing?"

"That, and most liminal communities had started to move to the Far Side once humans were getting a bit too numerous," Kuroko answered, "Not all could make the leap, though, for one reason or another. Of course, I hadn't been told anything about the Far Side until the very end."

"The leap? What do you mean?"

"Access to the Far Side is difficult at the best of times," she lectured, "You'd need a medium of some sort to open a path, or a site of spiritual significance that can act as a gate. Enkidu had learned this after a great deal of trouble and heavily monitored the sites that they could."

"Huh." I rubbed my chin, my fingers pushing against my beard. So getting to the Far Side wasn't so simple that just anyone could do that. That made sense, otherwise liminals would've been revealed to the general public much earlier than five years ago.

Kuroko let out a deep breath. "I could tell you about my time with Enkidu in detail, since a great deal of 'interesting' things happened, even an adventure or two, but we'd be here all night. Besides, the story where I met Manako is a good a place as any to stop, since it answers your question."

I mulled it over, thinking back on what she'd told me. "That was you decided you were going to help out liminals," I eventually said, "Or at least do whatever you could."

"Correct. I didn't exactly go start a revolution or anything so dramatic, but…" Kuroko smiled softly, "I actually owe Manako, and even 'Kael', for being the ones that helped me realize that. Especially Mana-chan. I needed a friend that I could be honest with, even if it was one-sided at first."

I nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. As far as I was concerned, friendship had always been something I treasured above almost everything else. People liked to rag on "the power of friendship", and while I agreed that it sometimes got too corny if a show tried too hard to hammer it in, but I couldn't imagine a life without the friends I'd made, in this world or the last. I'd heard somewhere that true friends were the family you chose, and that was something I'd believed in ever since.

It was heartening to hear that Kuroko and Manako had a friend through all that insanity.

The two of us stayed silent for a while after that, idly poking at our cooled food. I didn't really know what else to say, regarding everything she'd told me. It was… well, honestly far more than I ever could've bargained for when I first came to this world. All I could think about back then was how I was going to survive the harem slapstick and avoid getting entangled in some bullshit, contrived romance nonsense. And now here I was learning about the darker history behind everything I'd known.

It shouldn't have been surprising. I mean, my home dimension was chock full of depressing shit similar to Enkidu, and even worse besides. Why should this dimension be any different? If anything, there were _more_ opportunities for this world to be a shithole, thanks to the presence of liminals. But… it wasn't. Yeah, most of them _could_ tear apart any humans at their leisure, but they _didn't_ , because, shocker, they were for the most part genuinely good people!

Yeah, there was plenty of bullshit still around, like the Cultural Exchange's incompetence and other groups like Enkidu undoubtedly poking around in some dank slum. But moping about that would do nothing to fix it. Accept the problem, then _do_ something about it. At least with the former of the two, I was confident I could do that much, with the help of the woman in front of me.

"I'd just like to say," I started, raising a hand and drawing Kuroko's attention, " _Fuck_ Enkidu. Kick it in the dick, repeatedly, so hard that anyone who ever worked for them feels their crotches twitch just at the _thought_ of the name."

She stared at me for a few seconds before she began to giggle. That giggle grew into a chuckle, which then grew into a full-on, belting laugh. The effect was contagious, so much so that I joined her. We were like that for a while, just two tipsy people laughing at a crude joke that made no sense.

Sometimes, though, you needed something like that.

"You have…" Kuroko breathed, when she'd calmed down a bit, "Quite the way with words as usual, Juyo."

"Why thank you," I responded, wiping away a tear from my eye, "I feel like that's some of my best material yet."

Kuroko snorted. "If _that's_ your best material, then I fear for whoever had to suffer from your comedy routine back home."

I laughed again at that. Mostly because 'suffering' was actually a good way of putting it.

"Shall we blow this popsicle stand?" I asked her.

"… If that means "Do you want to go?", then yes," Kuroko answered, sliding out of her seat and standing up. She brushed off her hips, calling attention to her bombshell figure. Looking down at me, she offered her hand and smiled. "Thank you, Juyo. For listening, and telling the truth. I know it wasn't easy."

"Ditto," I said as I took her hand and stood up with her, "If you want to know anything else about what happens in the future, just ask. I don't how much help it'll be, but I'll try."

"The same applies if you want to learn more about Enkidu," Kuroko replied. The two of us left, having paid for our bills earlier. "Unfortunately, I have a great deal to talk about, regarding them."

"Don't sweat it," I assured her. I did want to know more, no matter how much it sickened me, but for now I was content. I didn't want to force her to talk too much about something that clearly bothered her a great deal. I walked slightly ahead of her and offered my arm. "For now, let's just walk out in style like the badasses that'll change the Cultural Exchange for the better that we know we are."

Kuroko snickered, but took it. "My, my, won't Bina-chan get jealous if she hears of this?" she responded coyly.

"Hey, we're not dating," I warned her, "So don't get any funny ideas, you hear? I won't read into it if you don't."

"Mm," Kuroko hummed, "If you say so, Big Shot Counselor-san."

I snorted. "Shut up, Lazy Coordinator-san," I warmly shot back as I walked outside into the warm, summer night air, arm-in-arm with my friend.


	82. Up to Date

I waved after Kuroko's car as it drove away after she'd dropped me off. The ride had been comfortably quiet, since there really wasn't much else for either of us to say. The silence was appreciated; I had a _lot_ to process now, and I was sure that she did as well. I figured that she was working on how best to use my knowledge of the future (such as it was) and was likely deciding what questions to ask me. That was fine with me. There was a reason she was the first I'd told the truth, after all.

My hands in my pockets, I swiveled on my heels to face the house I'd been staying at for more than a month now. I briefly considered pondering on how fragile and insignificant it looked after hearing so much about awful crimes and the sorry state of affairs the world had been in not too long ago, but… eh. Shitty things happened, but letting that ruin something good was just as shitty.

So I walked inside, calling out "I'm back!" as I slipped out of my shoes.

"Welcome back!" came the chorused reply from the living room. The sounds of video gaming buzzed in the background.

"How're things here?" I asked no one in particular as I made my way to the kitchen. It looked like everyone was gathered together, surprisingly enough. Papi, Suu, and Cerea were playing Mario Kart while Kurusu, Mero, and Rachnee watched. Miia was on the periphery, fiddling around on her laptop.

"Normal," Kurusu replied with a shrug, "We were actually thinking about watching a movie before heading to bed…"

"I wanna see a rom-com!" Miia piped in.

"Blech, please, no," Rachnee groaned, pointedly ignoring Miia's heated look.

"… but we ran into a few hiccups," Kurusu sighed, "I'm really okay with whatever…"

"I am perfectly satisfied with a romantic film," Mero supplied happily.

"Yeah, but the ones you picked don't have a happy ending!" Miia pouted.

"That just depends on your point of view!"

Sheesh. I rolled my eyes as I reached into the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. I wasn't usually one for comfort food, since stressful situations always had a habit of taking away my appetite, but the fact that I never really dug into dinner was kicking me in the ass right now. Or stomach, whatever. Maybe it wasn't the healthiest of options, but hey, I just confessed some heavy shit and was told some in return, so I totally earned some unhealthy food.

Wait, I probably actually should eat something healthy, considering I was now committed to this whole workout thing. Well… what Polt didn't know wouldn't hurt her, because that always turned out well, right?

Totally. Besides, the ice cream was already out and scooped. No going back now.

"I'm sure we can settle on something," I said as I finally joined them, ice cream bowl and spoon in hand. After briefly looking over the seating arrangements, I saddled myself on the armrest next to where Suu sat. Her emerald eyes not straying from the TV screen, several of her feelers instantly gently wrapped around me. She tensed slightly at the touch and sent me a worried look.

Damn, even without our minds connected, she was starting to pick up on my body language more quickly than usual.

I gave her a reassuring rub before digging into my ice cream. I didn't really feel like dwelling on that stuff right now.

"So, how was your dinner with Smith?" Miia asked.

Or maybe I would end doing that anyway.

"It was… enlightening, I guess," I replied, eating my ice cream with renewed gusto. "Just talked about…" I paused, considering just how much I could say. I wasn't prepared to tell them everything that was said, obviously, and I doubted Kuroko wanted everyone knowing about her past. Still, it stood to reason that at least a couple of the girls probably knew about Enkidu in some capacity, so I could probably talk a little about that. "Well, I wanted to learn more about the history here, since I'm still a newcomer around here, so she told me about what human-liminal relations were like before the Cultural Exchange."

They all peered curiously at me, save for Papi and Suu, who were sucked into their game up until Cerea paused it. The blonde tilted her head toward me, long ears flicking slightly. "Is that so?" she asked, "What did she tell you?"

I squirmed in my seat, feeling slightly self-conscious now that all eyes were on me. "Mostly about Enkidu," I eventually said.

Reactions were mixed. Papi and Kurusu looked mostly confused, but everyone else's eyes flashed with recognition. Cerea and Mero went still, while Miia flinched as if she'd been struck. As for Rachnee, her claws tightened their grip on her arms, her previously relaxed stance now tense. Suu's feelers shivered at the word; she probably remembered when she found me after I'd read about them for the first time.

Kurusu read the atmosphere pretty quickly. Still, he wanted to know what had brought everyone down. "Um… what's Enkidu?" he asked hesitantly.

"A pack of dishonorable curs unworthy of the dirt they trod upon," Cerea all but spat, surprising Kurusu with the vitriol in her words.

"For once, I must agree with Centorea," Rachnee added, disgust filling her voice, "A group of humans, and some liminals, that treated our kind like animals to be used and then tossed aside."

"I never saw them, but Mother would occasionally speak of them," Mero spoke softly, fiddling with her hands on her lap, "We were warned to never venture near Africa's coast, since they'd abduct mermaids whenever they could…"

"…A lot of Mama's sisters were taken by them," Miia said sorrowfully, golden eyes lowered.

"Oh," Kurusu mouthed, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Miia assured him hurriedly, thought it felt forced, "That happened a long time ago, and I never really knew them. Besides, it's…" Her smile faltered. "Not like it's anything special to my family…"

It only later occurred to me that, if she'd wanted to, Miia could've easily played the "Pity me!" card to try and score some points with Kurusu. Maybe even get a consoling hug, an affectionate embrace, the kind of thing she would've ecstatic about. Using a tragic backstory to push a romance along… well, it would've been effective, if also a bit of a scumbag move. Honestly though, I wouldn't have been surprised to see it happen in a harem series.

But she didn't do that. That was… telling. Not only of what it had been like, but also of Miia's character.

Kurusu's hand twitched, and I could've sworn I saw something like rage flash across his face for a brief moment. "What do you mean, Miia?" he asked.

"She means that her case is hardly unique," Rachnee explained, stepping closer, "Enkidu was notorious back in the day, and it's difficult finding a liminal that wasn't affected by them in some way."

"I… see," Kurusu murmured, eyes narrowing into a thoughtul expression, "Are they still around?"

"No," Cerea answered, "All of their loathsome ilk were crushed by the hammer of justice ten years ago, when their foul leaders finally paid the price for their crimes."

We were quiet for a while after that, unsure of how to go on from that. This was exactly the kind of thing I wanted to avoid tonight… but I guess I only have myself to blame for even mentioning Enkidu. I suppose I could also blame Enkidu for ever existing in the first place, too.

"So… why did Smith feel the need to tell you such things?" Mero eventually asked, nervously looking up at me.

"Because she wanted me to know about them before we went ahead on making plans," I answered, quietly thankful that I could steer this elsewhere.

"Plans for what?"

"After everything that happened with Preya, Kii, and you," I nodded toward Rachnee, "Kuroko and I had a… discussion about the current state of the Cultural Exchange. Simply put, it's full of holes and has been making some serious blunders. You should've never ended up with that director," I looked again at Rachnee, "And the Exchange failed you on that."

She narrowed her six red eyes at me. "Bad things happen, Counselor. You can't protect everyone, nor should you presume that it's your job to do so. To assume such a thing is the height of arrogance."

"I know that," I replied heatedly, "But this isn't about protecting everyone. It's about making sure the Cultural Exchange _does it's fucking job_. People end up where they shouldn't, there's a serious lack of communication and information, and all of that's a pretty huge deal when you're trying to open up relations between entirely different species!"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't get mad at Rachnee for being so blunt. "I just want things to be better," I finished quietly.

"But…" Papi spoke for the first time, catching our attention, "But it's not all bad, is it?" She beamed at the rest of us. "I wouldn't have made so many friends if it weren't for the Collateral Exchange!"

"Heh, that's true, isn't it?" I said, her words causing me to smile.

"So, y'know, don't let the bad stuff make you sad!" Papi continued, emboldened, "Even the stuff with Kii and Rachnee and that cool raptor girl turned out for the best!"

"All true," I replied, "But still… sometimes it doesn't always end so well. Kuroko and I are going to work harder to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And how, exactly, do you intend to do that?" Rachnee asked.

"… It's a work in progress," I admitted, "But we'll figure it out."

"Um… who's Kokoro?" Papi asked, raising a wing.

"Kuroko," I corrected, "And that's Smith's first name. And before _anyone_ gets any ideas, no, it does _not_ mean what you think it means. We're friends and coworkers. That's it."

"I'm sure the thought would have never crossed our minds unless you had said something," Rachnee commented, "But regardless, if you really think you can do something, then by all means. It's not like you can possibly make it worse."

"Saying that almost guarantees it'll happen," I sighed, "But thanks for the ringing endorsement."

"Anytime."

After that, I made it not-so-subtlety clear that I didn't really want to talk about it anymore, so conversation went back to deciding what movie to watch. It wasn't the smoothest transition, oh well. I seemed to be getting better and better at those lately. I got up from my spot on the armrest since it was starting to get uncomfortable, pulling away from Suu in the process. She was obviously still worried for me, but I tried to assure her that we'd talk later if she still wanted to.

I ended up sitting next to Mero, mostly because the couch seat by her was the only open space left. I let out a deep sigh as I sank into the seat, prompting the pinkette to giggle. After quirking an eyebrow in confusion toward her, she smiled.

"You looked very relaxed there is all," Mero explained, "And the way you slumped into the cushions was slightly comical."

I gave her a lazy thumbs-up. "Always happy to entertain." I was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Did you have a good time out with Rachnee today?"

Mero's big sapphire eyes widened, clearly surprised I'd asked in the first place. She quickly recovered, however, and that sweet smile returned. "I most definitely did! It was quite the fresh experience and her company is rather enjoyable!"

"Glad to hear," I replied, smiling back.

"Are you… not upset that we broke the rules?" Mero asked nervously.

"Hell no," I shook my head, "It's utter B.S. that you can't leave the house on your own, so I don't really care if you break that rule. It's one of the things I want to change, anyway."

"I see," Mero said, looking pleased, "And… Juyo, should you ever need assistance in your honorable task, I humbly offer whatever aid I can."

"Thanks, Mero." I looked up at her from my slumped position. "We'll see what happens, though."

She chuckled, raising a hand to cover her mouth. "If I may be so bold, you might find my aid to more than a little considerable, especially when I find a worthy cause."

Somehow, I didn't doubt that for a second, Princess Meroune Lorelei du Neptune.


	83. A Message in a Bottle

The rest of the night went by peacefully. We ended up watching a romance movie (shocker) that had bored me to tears, which I was actually thankful for since it meant I'd be falling asleep all the quicker.

At least, that's what I'd thought. Despite how tired I felt, my mind was restless as I stared blankly at my bedroom's ceiling. As much as I hadn't wanted to admit it, finally saying the truth about where I was from aloud had affected me in a way that I hadn't predicted. Namely, it brought in me a wave of homesickness more brutal and overwhelming than any I'd felt before.

It wasn't like I was completely a stranger to this feeling. The furthest I've ever been from home was quite literally on the other side of the world, with around a twelve hour difference between us. But I had at least one familiar face with me through that, and the ability to call and Skype pretty much anyone I wanted to if I ever missed them. Obviously, that wasn't the case now.

We were separated across time and space. I was in a world that was deceptively similar to the one I'd left behind. I hadn't been tossed into some post-apocalyptic wasteland or far-future where the rules were different, where even a semblance of normality was a distant dream. It was modern, the same era and even year, where all of the technology and nations were familiar. That had tricked me, at least a little; it made me think that this was a place where I could still easily get in contact with my friends and family.

I'd thought about looking them up, of course. Even now, I considered it. But… I was scared to. Would I discover myself? And no, not in the Zen kind of way, but in a more literal sense. Would I find _me_ , living and working and spending time with the people I would have? But then, I knew that I… _he_ wouldn't really be the same, _they_ wouldn't be the same friends and family I'd left behind, and on some level I knew I'd try to substitute them for the real deal if I found them.

So no, I was completely cut off from them. I wasn't so dependent on them that… no, that was a lie. I did depend on them. I missed them, completely and utterly, and it was the only thing I could think of while laying in my bed, alone, in the dark.

I did care for the friends I'd made here, I really did. I wouldn't have tried so hard to help them out or wanted to improve the Cultural Exchange so badly if that weren't the case. I just… wanted to see some familiar faces, was all.

Maybe even have someone call me by my real name would be nice.

I groaned and shifted over to my side, rubbing my eyes. It wasn't hard to see that I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. My mind wandered, throwing old memories in my face, making me only feel more bitter. If only I could just at least _talk_ to one of them… What if I could? What would I say? What would I tell them?

The questions kept coming, and eventually I started to even answer them. The words kept circling in my brain, demanding to be set free in a frenzy of good ol' fashioned writer's fever. It reached a point where I couldn't take it anymore and sat up. If that's how it was going to be, then so be it. I'll write a letter to them. I knew it would never reach them, but that didn't really matter at this point. It was more for my sake than theirs.

I got out of bed as quietly as possible, careful not to rouse the resting puddle of Suu near me. So long as I didn't put on any lights or make any loud noises, she'd stay inert. Fumbling in the dark, I eventually found some pajamas to slide into and a random tee shirt before grabbing a notebook from my desk and softly padding out. I set a hand against the wall to guide me through the darkness and down the hallway.

The living room was silent and still, only illuminated by the moonlight poking through the windows. It was an odd thing for me, being in a place that was usually so full of people and activity but now was utterly empty. In college, my fraternity had been allowed special access to the auditorium because we always helped with setting up and cleaning after performances, so sometimes I would wander into the huge concert hall by myself and sit on the stage. The vast yet closed off empty space had always sucked me in while my imagination went crazy, thinking of the hundreds of people that had been piled in there not even a day ago. I'd think of music that filled their ears while they sat, smooth jazz that made me tap my feet and harmonious classical that took me on a journey.

Oh, of course even something as simple as an empty room made me think of home. Shaking my head, I turned on the sole light that dangled above the dining table and sat down with notebook and pen ready. Then, the words came pouring out. It was rough, and I had to scribble out a few mistakes here or there, but soon enough I decided to just ramble away.

 _"Hey all,_

 _Been a while, huh? Over a month now! Haha it feels like I've been away longer, honestly. Things are crazy over in this little corner of the multiverse. And don't worry, mom, I'm still alive and well! Eating healthy, which may come as a shocker. I even gained a couple pounds (fingers crossed on passing 130!) thanks to my host. Oh yeah, I'm with a host family again, though it's a LITTLE different from back in 'Nam._

 _I dunno how else to tell y'all this, and I doubt you'll believe me, but… y'know all those fantasy races, like harpies and centaurs and orcs and all that jazz? They're REAL over here, and it's SOOOOO COOL! Aside from a few issues here or there, they actually coexist pretty well with humans, and thank god for that cuz they're pretty goddamn strong! Haha but really it's mind-bottling (shout-out to Alex and Jack!) and it's absolutely nuts that I'm lucky enough to call some of them my friends._

 _Yes haha I made friends while I was here. Guess I'll start from the top: my host… brother? Sure, yeah. My host brother, Kimihito Kurusu. One of the nicest dudes I've ever met and a real bro. You'd all love him, the girls especially haha. You have him to thank for keeping me well-fed and making sure even my crazy metabolism can't keep up with his cooking._

 _Next is Miia. Sweet girl. She's a lamia, btdubs. Half-human, half-snake, kinda like a naga if that helps. I've been helping her out a bit, trying to figure out some cooking shit. Andrew, if you're reading this, your help would be most appreciated! Haha_

 _Then there's Cerea, though her full name is Centorea Shiantus. Badass knightly centaur, Alex would totally love her. She loves video games, hilariously enough, so if you guys ever get to hang out with her then you should totes play some with her! She gets a little intense though, and you do NOT want to deal with a sore loser centaur! She'd make even Brett back the fuck off haha_

 _Papi. One of the most adorable girls I've met. She's a hyperactive harpy, kinda like a bluebird! Haha Miranda, you'd get along with her pretty well. Speaking of, she kinda sees me as her older brother now, so you got some competition over here! I kid, I kid._

 _Next is Suu, who is… special. She's a slime (I think I'll let Alex and Mike explain that one for you guys) and I think she imprinted on me when we met so now she sees me as her dad. So, Mom, Dad, congrats! You're grandparents! Kinda! Haha but real talk she's a HUGE part of what keeps me sane while I'm here. She's a sweetheart. Every one of you would love her._

 _Then there's Mero. Full name is Meroune Lorelei du Neptune. A mermaid, and a princess at that! Actually, though. She's a really nice girl, too, if a little nuts when it comes to tragedy (long story). Had some awkwardness with her earlier, but I think we're over that now. Colin, I'd love to see you try and out-swim her haha_

 _And lastly of all the people that live with me (yes, all of the above live in the same house as me) is Rachnera Arachnera. In case it wasn't obvious, she's half-spider. Kinda creepy at first, but you get used to her pretty quickly. She's HELLA blunt and honest. Kinda reminds me of you, Doug. I'm not sure which of you two is more confrontational haha. Still, she's a good person and means well, just like you do._

 _But wait, there's more! Haha there's Kuroko Smith, the lady that's in charge of the host program. Lazy but dependable, if that makes sense. Brilliant woman that I have tons of respect for, especially lately. She has to put up with a lot of shit, but she's strong enough to deal with it. Doug, you and her would have very interesting conversations._

 _Then there's Zombina. Hoo boy. Yes, she's a zombie, and no, she doesn't shamble around trying to eat people. Kickass commando that's save my bony ass once or twice. Hella fun to talk and hang with. Also made it clear she wants to date me, so… we'll see how that goes. Either way, all the guys would like her._

 _I could go on and talk about the others, like Manako, Tio, Doppel, Kii, Preya, Mandroot, Sasaki, Polt, Draco… but my hand is seriously starting to cramp and I haven't said all I want to say yet. Maybe in the next letter?_

 _I've done well for myself here. I got two gigs: assistant host for Kurusu, helping him around the house, and a liminal counselor. 'Liminal' is the word for the various species that we live with now over here, btdubs. What that job basically is means I talk with liminals that have issues of some sort with their hosts and try and help them out somehow. It's kinda weird, but apparently they trust me over here._

 _Other than that… I'm happy. The people here are great. It's never a dull moment, which means a lot more than some might think. But still, not a day goes by where I don't think of any of you back home. I'm having a great time here, and I wish you all could experience it with me._

 _Mom, Dad: Sorry I left before I could help with the clean up for Miranda's grad party. I know you pretended to get super mad when Doug rolled in the keg, but it was still a fun time and Grandpa had a good laugh! Miss you both, love you to death. Please let Mema, Papa, Grandma, Grandpa, and all the aunts and uncles know I'm doing well and I miss them all._

 _Brett: Hope that changing your major is working out. And try not to waste too much money on booze while you're in Ames, alright? Haha I know you will, but as your big bro I gotta say it, don't I? It'll work out and hey, you're freshly single! Try and enjoy that for a bit, okay?_

 _Miranda: You're gonna be starting at EIU soon, right? Freshmen year is always a weird one, so don't let that dishearten you. Remember the lessons that I and the guys all taught you for the past four years! Namely don't make the same mistakes we did haha_

 _Fuck, my hand's really cramping now. Three more and I'm out._

 _Alex: You'd love it here or more than anything, dood. Shit like this is the kind of stuff we've always talked and dreamed about, and it's a damn shame you aren't here with me. At the very least you'd get some neat ideas for your games, right? Haha_

 _Bennett: I guess you're gonna be Dr. Bennett soon, aren't you? That's crazy! You earned it, though. Keep up the hard work, you're gonna go far._

 _Doug: It's honestly surreal, not being able to talk with you for once. You've always been there, since elementary school, and now that you're not… I dunno. This would be easier with you. But that's fine. That just means we'll both have some good stories when we're both old and crotchety, sipping beer in fuckin' Florida and griping about kids these days. Miss you, brother._

 _To everyone else: Dugan, Haley, Randy, Jack, Matt, Mike, Connor, Zach, Tamar, DiVerde, Andrew, Evan (make sure Bro Chi Minh gets this!), Erica, John, Jane, Reid, David, Rami, Doug B., Johnny, Tyler, Rabbit, Bryan, James, Max, Colin, Brost, Sammy G, Rashad, Shannon, Jaxon, Aisha, Ryan, Peter, and all the rest, I miss you all so much. I couldn't see you all the time even when I was back home, but distance makes the heart grow fonder, right? Or some shit like that._

 _Love you all,_

 _Trevor."_

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, rubbing my hand to fight back the nagging cramps. Sheesh, that got bigger than I thought it would. Still… it'd felt good. No one would ever read besides me, in all likelihood, but whatever. It was something.

The soft squeaking of rain boots caused me to look up, finding a curious Suu standing in the door way.

"Juyo…" she murmured as she walked to me, "Why are you up?"

"Just writing something," I answered tiredly, pushing back my chair so she could sit on my lap.

"To who?" Suu asked. Already, her feelers were starting to coil around me.

"People back where I came from. Friends and family."

"Oh." Her emerald eyes bored into me. "You miss them."

"Of course I do," I said, not unkindly as I looked back at the letter. Something was rising in my chest, a warm but sad feeling. "I haven't been able to see them for a while."

Suu hummed, leaning into me and resting her head over my heart. "I've seen them in your memories. You love them."

I smiled, though it didn't go very far. "Of course I do," I echoed.

"Do you…" she hesitated, "Do you think they'd love me?"

I laughed. The question was ludicrous to me right then, for some reason.

"Of course they would," I assured her, gently stroking her head, "Almost as much as I do."


	84. Mandroot, Session 2, Part 1

Someone lightly kicked at me, jolting me awake. With lidded eyes, I yawned loudly and looked back across from me, where my partner sat. The low rumbling of the car had lulled me into almost falling asleep. Again.

"You're not passin' out on me already, are ya?" Zombina asked, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Mmf," I grunted, taking a sip from my coffee before answering properly, "Sorry, I was up late last night. Not to mention I'm pretty sore from yesterday's workout."

I'd also fallen asleep at the dinner table, thanks in large part to both emotional exhaustion and Suu's cozy embrace. For those who haven't slept upright in a hard, wooden chair: don't. Especially if you had inherited lower back problems (thanks, Dad!). There were worse things you could do, but it wasn't something worth experiencing.

"So you're actually doing the workout thing, huh?" she pressed, looking me over, "Kinda surprised."

"Eh, I gotta get swole somehow, right?" I snorted, shifting in my seat, "Besides, Kuroko seemed real keen on getting us all in the house to keep going. If she really felt like it was something we needed to do, then I'll go along with it."

"'Kuroko'?" Zombina echoed, the smirk returning. "Didn't know you were on a first-name basis with the boss already."

"And I didn't know you'd be so full of questions today," I replied, stifling yet another yawn, "You didn't have to tag along, y'know. It's just Mandroot."

"Well, maybe I wanted to," Zombina shrugged, "Didn't see ya at all yesterday, so I figured I'd hang out with ya little."

"Careful there," I chided half-heartedly, "Someone could interpret that as being clingy."

She rolled her eyes. "Or you could take the compliment for what it is, ya dummy."

I laughed a little at that, though all kidding aside it was nice to hear that she still wanted to hang out with me after our little talk the other night. Maybe it was because I was still tired, but…

"I'd be game for hanging after we're done here," I told her right as the car jolted to a stop, "All I need to do is go clothes shopping and be home by four so I can take some of the girls to the gym."

"I'd like that." Zombina smiled, and for once there wasn't a trace of irony or sarcasm to it. "I got some damn good fashion sense, if I do say so myself!"

"Which you do," I commented as the two of us slid out of the car. I had actually been planning on asking Miia to help with picking out clothes, since she seemed to have a pretty good eye for that sort of thing. But it wasn't like I could only go on one trip, right? Besides, idly shopping with Zombina sounded like a good time.

After asking our driver to drop by in an hour, we made our way to the doorway, knocking twice before we were greeted by the kindly face of Oosawa.

"Ah, Janai-san, Zombina-san, so good to see you both again," she welcomed us, bowing slightly in a gesture that I mimicked.

"Likewise, Oosawa-san," I said as we walked inside, "How've you been?"

"Not much has changed since you called earlier, I'm afraid," Oosawa told me, "Oh, would you like to see that photo of Mandroot and his friend I mentioned? They looked so _adorable_ together!"

Before I could offer an answer, she was already reaching for a banged-up digital camera that had been set down on a table in the hallway. I waited patiently as Oosawa fiddled with the device with shaky, wrinkled fingers and Zombina idly glanced around not-so-patiently.

"Ah, there it is," Oosawa eventually declared, tilting the camera's display toward me, "Do you see that fine, dearie?"

I nodded as I peered at the picture. Mandroot's chubby figure was hunched over on the ground, but the expression of sheer joy on his face was easy enough to spot. He looked positively vibrant; it was a little hard to tell, but the leaves on his head seemed a good deal brighter than when I'd last seen him, and he gazed up at the girl before him with wide eyes and a gleeful smile.

Speaking of, if the blue-skinned, white-haired, black coat-wearing girl in the photo wasn't Lala, I'd eat my foot. That's what people said to show they're sure of something, right? Anyway, the dullahan in the photo was caught mid-pose, splaying an open hand over her face while swinging her left arm in some sort of grand gesture. If I squinted, I could've sworn I saw the traces of a smile behind her gloved fingers.

"Yeah, that is pretty sweet," I told her, which seemed to please Oosawa, "Has she not come back since then?"

Oosawa shook her head. "I'm afraid not. She did say she was going to be in-town for a while, though, and promised to stop by and visit. At least, I think that's what she said." The old woman shrugged. "It was difficult to make a lot sense of it. Kept going on about a "noble yet grim charge", or some such."

Yeah, that sounded like Lala.

"Hm, I'll have to ask around then," I said. I was actually pretty interested in figuring out where Lala was, for a couple reasons. The first was her apparent connection to the Far Side. If my working theory was right, then it was likely the Far Side was responsible for my being in this dimension and the more I knew about it the better. I wasn't sure how much our friendly neighborhood Harbinger of Death would know, but it was probably a good deal more than anyone else in this town.

The second was nipping the second "D" debacle in the bud. I was starting to get pretty confident that the girls wouldn't freak out over Lala's declaration about Kurusu nearly as badly this time around, but… if we could just avoid that entire situation at all, that'd be _great_. I'd have to talk to Kuroko about that ASAP.

"So is it okay to see Mandroot now?" I asked.

"Oh, of course, dearie, of course," Oosawa nodded, gesturing to the back, "He's in his usual spot. And don't forget the ear muffs!"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, before looking at Zombina, "I'll holler if I need anything."

"Sure you will," she replied with a wink. At that, I headed out.

Once I was in the garden, I immediately noted that all of the flowers looked a great deal brighter and _bigger_ than the last time. Most of the bulbs were at least as large as my hand, with a few others, particularly the white ones, were almost as large as my head. My eyes bulged when I kneeled down to look closely at a chrysanthemum that I was _pretty sure_ wasn't that big normally.

There were also a lot more insects buzzing about. Bees and more hummed through the air, flitting between the flowers at a rhythm that mesmerized me. The air tasted sweeter, as well, I noted when I took a deep breath. It was like I'd stepped into a little slice of paradise, as if a fraction of a fraction of Eden had taken root here.

So this was how much a dryad could affect the land around them. Not to mention this was likely less something Mandroot was deliberately doing and more just a passive result of his presence and temperament.

"Amazing," I breathed.

Mandroot himself was in the same place as last time, like Oosawa said, in a corner and surrounded by brilliantly-white chrysanthemums. The large leaves that crowned his head started to shift and I pressed against my ear muffs in anticipation.

"SKREEEEEEEEE!"

Ah, up he goes.

"Hey, buddy," I greeted as I kneeled down to his level and removed the ear muffs, "How've you been?"

"G-G-Good," Mandroot shyly greeted back, adjusting himself so that the thick root behind him wasn't at an awkward angle.

"Glad to hear it." I made a show of checking out the rest of the garden. "You've really freshened up the place, huh? Is it because a certain someone dropped by?"

A faint blush could be seen through his earthy cheeks. "You heard?" he softly asked.

"It's all Oosawa-san talks about," I told him light-heartedly as I plopped down into the dirt beside him, careful to avoid any of the flowers. "She even showed me a picture of you two."

"She d-d-d-d-did?!" Mandroot squeaked, covering up his face with gnarled hands, "I h-h-hate pictures…"

I laughed at that, mostly happy with the fact that he was already emoting a great deal more than he was last time. I couldn't really take all the credit for that, though.

"So is she the same friend you mentioned earlier?" I asked. He nodded shakily. "What's her name?"

"… Lala," Mandroot answered with a warm smile, his previous embarrassment forgotten. So that was that. Did I ultimately find it a little suspicious that Mandroot knew someone who would soon play a major role in the plot and, hopefully, finding my way back home? Obviously. But until I found Lala I wouldn't be getting much in the way of answers, so it wasn't worth grilling him over it. "She said she'll be around for a while, but not really why…"

"She's a dullahan, right? Then I'm pretty sure she's in the Exchange program, going off what I've heard," I offered.

Mandroot nodded. "That would be nice," he said softly, "To have a familiar face around…"

Just then, a though occurred to me. It might've been presumptuous, but perhaps… Hm, I'll have to poke around for details first.

"Speaking of familiar faces, sort of," I started, seeing that as good enough of a segway, "I just realized I don't know where you're from."

"Oh, um, I think…" He looked down. "I think you call it Portugal…"

"Portugal?" I echoed. I wasn't really sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. Hadn't the myths about dryads originated in Greece or somewhere around there? Then again, he _was_ from a subspecies of dryad, and it didn't necessarily mean he had to be from the same place as them. If the bulk of the dryads were even located there, which I somewhat doubted.

"Mhm," Mandroot answered, "At least, that's where I was born… There's some other mandragora there, but the only one I ever knew before leaving was Momma."

I quirked an eyebrow. "You all weren't in one place?"

"We… that is, mandragora, usually keep to ourselves," he replied, scooting over to a flower and delicately touching one of its petals. The flower seemed to preen at the touch, leaning into his stubby fingers. "We only l-leave our h-homes for super important stuff, like a Grove Gathering."

"Grove Gathering?"

"Hm? Oh, s-s-sorry. It's, um," Mandroot's face scrunched in thought, "It's w-when all the d-d-dryads get together to talk a-a-about important stuff."

I scratched my beard as I mulled that over. I had a dozen questions, but Mandroot might not be able to answer them well. It didn't seem like mandragora had much in the way of communities, which I supposed made sense given their incredibly shy nature. From what I remembered when reading up on the dryads, they didn't appear to have any central governing body among them. So were the Grove Gatherings the closest thing they had to that? The first thing that came to mind were Quakers in terms of their meetings and how they went about them, but I suspected it was a tad different than that.

The Grove Gathering would also easily explain how the dryads, a species without an apparent government, could take part in the Interspecies Bill. Though it was a little surprising that _every_ dryad, mandragora, alraune, and whatever other subspecies there may be could all form a consensus in such a large gathering. Then again, maybe that was just me looking at it through a human lens. Damn you, ethnocentrism! Was that the word for it?

"Is it really every dryad?" I asked, raising up a knee so I could rest my arm on it in a casual pose, "I feel like it might be hard to get anything done with so many people around."

Mandroot shook his head, causing the leaves around him to rustle. "D-Dryads have a d-d-d-different way of d-doing things than o-others. If it's j-just us, then we d-don't really talk like you d-do. Instead, it's like…" He sighed and pawed at the dirt. "I d-dunno how to d-describe it. Our… aromas? We talk through them, I guess." He shrunk into himself and hid his face. "S-Sorry, I'm not so good at this…"

"No, it's fine," I assured him, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." If I was interpreting him right, then that meant dryads could communicate wordlessly through the chemicals they produced naturally. I wasn't going to pretend I was an expert on plant communication, but I was at least aware of the subject. Something to do with certain hormones. But still, the information was incredibly interesting, especially since it was one of the more "alien" things I've learned about liminals since I've come here.

I shook my head, clearing up my thoughts. I might've dug too deeply for info on mandragora and dryads, if Mandroot's anxious expression was anything to go by. Crap.

"Hey," I said warmly, shooting him a smile, "Wanna show me how the garden's grown since I was last here? Some of the flowers are almost as big as my head now!"

That seemed to do the trick. Mandroot's face lit up, and he nodded eagerly as the two of us stood up.


	85. Mandroot, Session 2, Part 2

Mandroot and I had spent the better part of a half hour simply walking through the garden, which did a great deal to calm him down. He spent most of the time rambling about certain flowers' "habits", like a particular hydrangea that only liked bees with an odd amount of stripes, or how a certain chrysanthemum "pouted" whenever it rained, whatever that meant. I honestly had no clue what he was talking about, but I figured the details would be lost on anyone that wasn't as close to nature as he was.

Still, our time together was running out and I wanted to at least talk to him about Kii, just in case. After long enough lapse in conversation between us, I found my opportunity.

"So, if dryads can communicate through their aromas, does that mean you can pretty much sense each other if you're close enough?" I asked.

Mandroot hesitated for a moment, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"… Yes," he eventually answered, turning his gaze to the forest's edge just a short distance away, "A-A-are you asking b-because of the g-g-g-g-girl out there?"

Perceptive little guy.

I nodded. "You'd be correct. I actually met her a few days ago and was just wondering if you guys might want to meet up."

"No!" Mandroot yelped, causing me to jump from surprise. His eyes widened and raised his hands to his mouth before looking down. "S-S-Sorry! It's j-just… I f-f-f- _felt_ so much… _hate_ coming from her a-and it s-s-scared me so much and I didn't like it and it was _so much_ and I even t-t-t-t-tried to h-hide from her and…"

"It's okay, it's okay," I assured him, though inwardly I felt horribly guilty for starting what looked like a mini-panic attack. I had no idea dryads were _that_ affected by each other's temperaments and it was definitely something I needed to make note of in the future. With such a sensitivity to their environment and others of their own species, dryads were looking more and more like one of the more fragile liminal species, despite their clear and outright magical power. "I'm sorry I brought it up, I should've figured…"

Mandroot shook his head. "N-No, it's… okay. It w-w-was just… more e-emotion than I'm u-used to." He shifted a bit where he lay in the dirt. "H-How did you know about h-h-her?"

"I, uh, ran into her a few days ago," I answered, finding myself scratching at the scar on my left shoulder, "You're right about her having… issues, but that was fixed. Kinda."

"K-Kinda?"

I groaned, squatting down beside him and wondering how much I should tell him.

"She… ended up getting hurt by some bad people." Who _still_ remained anonymous, frustratingly enough. "It made her lose control and we had to knock her out to heal her. She's fine now," I told him, cutting off the coming question, "But she's still… unhappy."

"I c-c-can t-tell that much," Mandroot spoke softly, looking back at the forest, "She's n-not as upset as before, but… th-there's still b-b-bitterness."

"You can tell that much just from her aroma?" I asked, impressed, "And from so far away?"

"Oh, it's not m-m-me being g-g-g-good!" Mandroot hurriedly told me, waving his hands to dissuade me, "W-We can h-h-hold back, if we w-w-w-want. I u-usually do. Sh-She… doesn't."

"Gotcha." I was learning more and more, none of which was in the Cultural Exchange's information on mandragora or dryads as a whole. Were people seriously just doing _nothing_ over there?! "So you don't want to meet her? She's really only angry at humans, and I get the feeling she'd be _really_ happy seeing a fellow dryad. She's also pretty cute, too," I winked at him.

"Eh?" Mandroot blinked at me, his mouth gaping slightly before he blushed fiercely, "O-O-Oh, c-c-c-c-c-cute? Um, that is." He cleared his throat. "Well, m-maybe it'd be n-n-nice to s-s-s-speak to h-h-her… but just 'cause we're both d-d-dryads d-d-d-doesn't mean we'll get along…"

He was right, of course. It was quite the assumption that they'd become fast buddies simply by merit of both being dryads. That'd be like if someone expected me to get along with another American for no other reason than that I was one, too. I wasn't going to force a friendship by any means, especially since Mandroot would most likely clam up harder if I did that.

That all said, I felt that Mandroot and Kii would benefit from at least knowing about each other. I doubted Kii would reject him and having a gentler soul around would likely curb any violent tendencies, should they crop up again. As for Mandroot, I couldn't be around all the time. Neither could Lala, and he clearly _still_ had issues talking with Oosawa, for whatever reason. I was sure he valued his alone time greatly, but if he ever felt the need to talk with someone, then Kii was just a breeze away. I had no way of knowing how it'd really turn out, but…

"You never know until you know, you know?" I said with a smile, "No reason not to give it a shot."

Mandroot was quiet for a while, his knobby hand hovering just over his cherished chrysanthemums. The white flowers stretched to his touch, their petals dancing along his rough skin. For those moments, he looked like he could stay in that position forever, as if right here, right now, in this garden was where he truly fit. It was… hard to describe.

Eventually, it ended. His shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and he let out a soft sigh.

"I'll try it," Mandroot said, just as a warm breeze fluttered between us. His coconut-colored eyes looked scared, anxious, and hopeful as they turned toward the forest. "What's her name?"

No stuttering, eh?

"Kii," I told him. He nodded.

"Kii," he breathed. "Okay."

Mandroot closed his eyes and sighed. His portly body started to sway with the wind, the leaves that crowned his head waving toward the forest. He began to hum lightly, and as he did so yellow specks, almost too faint for me to see, drifted from him and into the west. Into the woods.

So this was how dryads truly spoke to one another. Oddly, I felt like I was intruding. Despite that, it was mesmerizing to watch. Once again, I was reminded of just how _wondrous_ liminals were. Humans now openly shared Earth would beings that could do the impossible, _be_ the impossible. And, for the most part, they've been accepted as a part of everyday life in this world. The sheer possibilities that such a thing opened for the future were _astounding_.

"She's talking to me."

Mandroot's words snapped me from my reverie. He was smiling even as he continued to sway. If I squinted, I could've sworn I saw green specks drifting from the woods and towards us.

I couldn't help but grin. He sounded so happy that it was positively infectious. With a groan, I pushed myself up and wiped at my dirty pants.

"Are you gonna be good?" I asked him. After a moment, he peeked an eye open to look up at me and nodded.

"Y-Yes," Mandroot answered, "I think… w-w-we'll just t-t-talk a bit. S-S-See you soon?"

It was my turn to nod. "Absolutely," I said warmly, "I'll have my people call your people."

He chuckled softly at that. "O-O-Okay. Bye-bye, Juyo."

"See you later, Mandroot."

Leaving him be, I headed back to the house, sparing one last glance at him before walking inside. To my surprise, Zombina was there at the door, arms folded as she leaned against the wall. Had she just been standing there watching us this whole time?

"Hey," she greeted, looking at me thoughtfully, "How do ya do it?"

"Do what?"

"That!" She gestured back the way I came. "Talk with people an' get 'em to open up so easily. That kid was good as mute before ya came along. Now look at 'em!"

I scratched the back of my neck and shrugged. "I know how shy people work, I guess? I mean, there's not really a set strategy to it, at least not for me. The stuttering took some getting used to, I admit, but… I just talk? I'm not sure what you're looking for here."

"Hell, maybe I don't neither," Zombina sighed, already walking off down the hallway, "Just ignore the brain-dead zombie, I guess."

Um. Where is this coming from so suddenly?

"Hey, Bina, what's up?" I asked as I rushed to join her, keeping my voice down since Oosawa was likely in the kitchen. Zombina's gold and green eyes darted to me for a split-second before looking away.

"Forget it," she replied, jerking her head to the kitchen, "Don't ya gotta do yer job?"

I frowned, wondering just what the hell the issue could be. It wasn't like her at all to be all weird and dramatic like that, but then again I could hardly expect her to act the same way 24/7. I might have had a guess or two just going off her words, but she was right in that I needed to focus on the rest of my job first. Grasping at straws could wait for another few minutes.

Still, I rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently before letting go again and walking ahead. Hopefully the gesture would mean something to her.

"Ah, Janai-san," Oosawa said, smiling genially as I was walked into the kitchen. "How was it?"

"It went pretty well," I told her, taking the offered cup of tea. I looked back to see if Zombina wanted one as well, but she hadn't followed me in. Suppressing a sigh, I turned to Oosawa and put on a smile. "He was definitely quicker to talk this time around, which is definitely thanks to his friend that visited."

"Oh that's so good to hear!" she replied, clasping her hands in delight, "Did you dearies get to talk more, then?"

I nodded. "Yup. We talked a bit about his home, walked around the garden a bit, and now he's speaking with a dryad that lives close by."

Oosawa tilted her head curiously. Right, maybe I should explain that last bit more.

"Dryads and mandragora communicate by emitting certain chemicals," I elaborated, "It's not exactly talking, but… it's a little hard to describe if you're not one of them, honestly. Kinda like a wireless network that they can connect to on their own?"

Saying it that way made me think of it more in terms of a hive mind, or telepathy, which it didn't seem to me at all. Oosawa seemed to understand it well enough, thankfully.

"I see," she murmured, nodding, "Well, it must be good for him to talk with someone similar to him, yes?"

"That was my thinking."

She nodded again, though this time her smile had a touch of sadness to it. "That is good to hear," Oosawa said, "Though… it would be nice if we could also speak, from time to time."

"Why do you think it's hard for him to talk with you?" I asked.

She seemed surprised by the question, but she recovered quickly. "I'm… not sure," she admitted, rubbing her chin, "I really don't know what I could be doing wrong…"

I sipped my tea as I mulled that over. It was easy enough for him to talk with me, so why not a kindly old lady like Oosawa?

"Have you stopped trying? To talk with him, that is."

"I… haven't, as much, this last week," Oosawa answered, looking out the window, "Though I can't for the life of me think of a good reason why."

"Hm… Well, keep trying," I advised, "I feel like he's slowly but surely getting used to this place. It's all pretty new for him, so maybe he just needs time to acclimate. Luckily his friend's visit helped a ton. If it helps any, ask him about the flowers. Especially the chrysanthemums. He loves those."

Oosawa's smile returned, thankfully in a way that felt less forced.

"I will," she promised me, "Thank you, Janai-san. I'm glad I asked the Exchange for your help. Not many people would put up with an old lady's problems."

"You're welcome, Oosawa-san," I said before drinking down the rest of the tea. "And thanks for the tea. When do you want me to come over again? I'm free pretty much… any day, really."

"Mm, today's Saturday, yes? Then… how does Thursday at the same time sound?"

"Sounds good to me," I nodded, "Well, I think I'll be off then. Need anything else?"

She shook her head. "That'll be all, dearie. You take care now."

"Will do."

At that, Zombina and I left. Our car wasn't there yet, but it would be in a few more minutes so there was little point in calling the driver. The two of us stood in oddly awkward silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"There's this one clothes place downtown that Miia always raves about," I started conversationally, "We should check it out."

Zombina grunted.

"Ooh, maybe they got a hoodie like I had back home. Grey and super fuzzy on the inside, real cozy. Had these two useless straps on the shoulders for some reason."

Another grunt.

"Hopefully they got some dark jeans, too. My main pair got ruined after the debacle with Kii. And isn't there some kind of festival coming up? Maybe I should look into getting some tradish formal Japanese clothes for it. The weeb in me has always wanted to try out a yukata, or whatever it's called."

"… 'Tradish'?"

Victory!

"Yeah, y'know," I continued, emboldened, "Tradish, traditional. Gotta shave off those two extra syllables for convenience's sake, you feel me?"

She gave me an odd look, before I finally noticed her lips quirking upward. It wasn't long after that before she had a full grin, shaking her head as she laughed. The sound was like music to my ears.

"You and yer fuckin' weird words," Zombina snorted, resting her hands on her hips, "I dunno where you keep pullin' 'em out from…"

"Oh, it's all the coolest, hippest lingo from my dimension," I boasted, puffing out my chest, "I'll have you know I'm one of the foremost pioneers in coming up with the freshest phrases and craziest catchphrases for all the cool cats back home."

Zombina let out a good chuckle at that. Her posture had relaxed completely and an easy smile was on her lips, one that I couldn't help but copy. We looked at each other for a moment before she blew some red hair out of her face and turned to face the approaching car.

"Weirdo," she said affectionately.

"Cougar," I replied in the same tone.


	86. Papi Interlude: Papism

Oh right, Kii!

I ran straight to the backyard and flew off the instant I remembered her. I thought I heard Boss and Miia shout behind me, but that was okay. Boss would forgive me and Miia was a big meanie so it didn't matter what she said. Besides, I needed to see Kii!

Wait, why did I need to see Kii? Um… I forgot. Whoops! But I'm sure it was a good reason!

Now… where did she live again? Oh yeah! In the trees! I flew higher and higher, looking around for the woods. That got boring really quick though, so I decided to just glide around for now. The wind would take me wherever I needed to go. It always did!

I laughed as a rush of warm air came up from below me, carrying me further and further through the blue skies. When it was this nice out, with calm breezes and the sun shining down on me, I sometimes forgot that the ground even existed. I might've panicked a couple times because of that… but who's counting? Either way, I probably wouldn't even stay on the ground for long if it all my friends weren't there.

I should try bringing them up here more often! Big brother seemed to like it!

Ooh, what's that?

A brown speck was flying in the distance, going super fast away from the big tall buildings. That kinda looked like… oh, it was her! The super cool reptar girl from yesterday!

"HIIIIIII!" I shouted as loudly as I could, pumping my wings harder so I could catch up with her. She turned to face me and her eyes widened, probably because she was happy to see me, too!

"Aello give me strength…" she said kind of quietly but not really, because I still heard her. Reptars say the weirdest things!

"Hee hee, hi!" I greeted, flapping right up next to her so that our faces were close. She immediately moved away, which was fine 'cause it's actually super hard flying that close to someone.

"You said that already," she replied, doing that cool thing where she doesn't look at me while we're talking, "But yes, hello, Bluebird."

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Merely stretching my wings before that coordinator woman takes me to my new host family," she answered, staring off into space, "I am not optimistic, so I had thought I might clear my head amongst the clouds. Alone."

"Well now you don't have to be alone!" I told her, "Nothing's funner than flying with a friend!"

"… My kind tend to prefer the opposite," she sighed, spreading out her wings. Wow, hers are way bigger than mine! So cool! "What was your name, again?"

"Papi!" I beamed, "And yours is… um… Slaya?"

"… Preya."

"Right, that!" I giggled.

"Right. So, I'm curious, are you not supposed to be out and about without your host?" Playa asked.

"Hee hee, I forgot to ask~" I admitted, before I realized something, "But what about you, Naya? You can't be out alone neither!"

" _Preya_. And, well," Kraya coughed and looked away from me even harder than before. I didn't even know she _could_ do that! "I refuse to bound by such insipid and unjustifiable human laws, so I shall hunt at my leisure."

"Whoa! I understood maybe eleventy-percent of that, but that's so cool!" That's kinda like how I am, too! Except I keep forgetting about the law, instead of trying to beat it… Wait.

"I forgot something!" I declared, making Slaya squawk and flap away from me for some reason, "Oh no, what was it, what was it…"

"… Perhaps if you retrace your steps," Playa turned her head back briefly to the empty air behind us before looking forward again, "So to speak. That may jog your memory."

"Mmm…" What was it?! Something about… trees? Something green? Ugh, think, Papi, think! Think harder! Think harderrrrrr!

"Ah, Bluebird?" Oh no, Playa sounded worried! "Breathing might be an advisable course of action."

I took a deep breath, and wow that really did help! Playa was so wise and cool! Kinda like Big Brother, if he was a girl and a reptar and could fly. Then we could fly around together without me having to carry him and it'd be super fun and - Wait, right, I was trying to remember what I forgot!

"… I can't remember," I whined, sinking a little lower through the air.

"Now, now, that is," Playa brought herself next to me, looking flustered for some reason, "Perhaps if you look around, you may find what you seek?"

"Ooh, good idea, Playa! Let's fly through the city until we do!" When I saw a great big black building (I think they're called shyshamers), I had another great idea. "Let's race to that big black thing and whoever gets there or finds what I forgot first wins!"

"First off, it's _Preya_ , and second off, I don't even know what you - Hey, wait!" Playa shouted after me, but I was already flying off. Reptars were super fast, so I needed a head start!

I dived lower so that I was flying just above all the cars, which was always fun 'cause they'd make loud noises just to cheer me on! People could be so nice! I thought about waving at some little human chickies as I passed them, like I usually do, but I decided I couldn't let myself be distracted right now. I had to win the race! Or find what I forgot! Or both!

A brown blur shot past me, easily getting way ahead of me. I gasped when I saw Playa briefly look back at me and did that same little half-smile thing that Rachnee does all the time. And then she just zoomed on ahead! She looked so cool, but… I wanted to be cool, too!

So now I _gotta go fast!_

I pumped my wings as hard as I could, pushing myself harder and harder until all I could see was Playa's back. That was fine, though, because that meant all I had to do was beat her! Then -

AH! SOMETHING'S IN MY EYE! CAN'T SEE CAN'T SEEEEEE!

OW I HIT MY HEAD!

EVERYTHING'S GOING BY SO FAST AND I WANNA STOP!

Oh, I stopped. But where am I? Hm… it smelled funny. And not in the fun way, like when Boss cooks or Big Brother carries me. No, it smelled like when I try to use the potty room right after Cerea does. _Blech_. Speaking of Cerea, my head felt like she stomped on it a bunch.

"Owwww, it hurrrrrrrts…" I whined, holding my head.

"Um… are ya okay there, kiddo?"

I peeked an eye open and saw a human guy looking down and wow he was so big and hairy! Hairier than Big Brother's face! His eyebrows were super bushy, too, like… two big bushes! Wait, bushes… bushes were plants. Plants reminded me of… Why did that stick out to me? It was important, I think, but _why_?

Oh, right, the big, hairy man had asked me something.

"My head hurts," I told him, pouting. And now it was hurting the same way it hurt whenever I had to think super hard or when people kept using big words…

"No surprise there, ya crashed headfirst inta tha trash can," the man sighed, scratching the back of his shiny, bald head. "Honestly, ya shoulda been knocked out cold, considerin'."

"Oh, my head's super tough!" I told him, bumping a fist against my head to show him, but all that did was make it hurt more. "Ow…"

For some reason, he laughed at that. "Heh, it sure looks like it." He looked me over. "So yer one a them… what's the word? Harpy, innit?"

"Mhm!" I nodded, "I'm Papi! Papi the harpy!"

"Pleased ta meet ya, Papi," the man said warmly, smiling at me in a way that reminded me of Big Brother, "My name's Sa-"

"Ahem."

Oh, Playa was here now, too! Hm, she didn't look all that happy…

She folded her wings and huffed. "I find no joy in defeating someone that is not even making the effort to try, Bluebird. Are you quite done dallying?"

"Ay now, give 'er a sec, will ya?" the man shot back, folding his arms right back at her, "She jus' took a big tumble; least ya could do is be a little more considerate."

"Hmph. Well…" Playa looked me over, tilting her head slightly. "Perhaps I had been too forward. My apologies, sometimes my competitive side gets the best of me."

"Oh, that's 'kay!" I told her, grinning widely, "It doesn't hurt as much anymore and-"

Wait… When Playa tilted her head like that, she looked super familiar for some reason. It reminded me of someone else who looked like that… someone that had to do with bushes…

OH!

"KII!" I shouted, instantly standing back up. Playa squawked again and that big, hairy man yelped while stepping away from me. "I remembered!"

"… Huh?"

I needed to go before I forgot again! I kicked off the ground and flapped as hard as I could. "Bye-bye!" I called down at them as I flew away. "Let's play again soon, Playa!"

"It's _Preya_!"

Playa said something weird again, but I couldn't laugh at her jokes right now! I had to get to Kii! Getting to the forest wasn't too long, 'specially when I was going super fast like I was. I hated forgetting about her 'cause it reminded me of the last time I forgot her, so I never wanted to do it again. She deserved a good friend since she was so lonely, and good friends don't forget each other!

"KIIIIIII!" I shouted down to the trees below, frantically looking around for her. I need to find her before I forget again! "WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?!"

Some of the trees in front of me started to move, some of their branches raising up high and waving at me. Found her! I dived toward them, laughing as all the plants around me moved out of my way so I could get to her more quickly. They were so nice!

Finally, I reached her. She was sitting next to a super old and big tree, and there were bunches of green and yellow specks around her that made her look really pretty. She was smiling, too! , laughing as all the plants around me moved out of my way so I could get to her more quickly. They were so nice!

Finally, I reached her. She was sitting next to a super old and big tree, and there were bunches of green and yellow specks around her that made her look really pretty. She was smiling, too! Yay!

"KII!" I shouted when I tackle-hugged her, wrapping my arms around her and holding tight. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you again and got distracted but Playa was just so cool and I wanted to play with her and then a bug got in my eye and I hurt my head!"

"Ah," Kii stared at me with that blank look, like she didn't know what I was saying, "It's okay, Papi." She smiled. "After all, you didn't really forget, right? You came here, after all."

I giggled, so happy that she understood. "Yeah, I did!"

Kii looked around. "Is Suu not with you?"

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh, she went with Big Brother to Quarks Slim Snowball right before I left to find you."

"I… see," Kii nodded, "I've never heard of a 'Quarks Slim Snowball' before, but I don't really care for snow, so I think I'm better off not knowing."

"'Kay," I giggled again, plopping down to sit next to her. "Oh, what's this?" I pointed at the green and yellow specks floating in the air. "They're super pretty!"

"These?" Kii opened her hand, and more of the green ones floated off of her palm. "They're how dryads talk to one another, most of the time. We put our thoughts and feelings into them and send them off to be caught by others." The green specks drifted away from us and into the woods, back towards the city. "I just learned there was a mandragora boy that lived nearby and we've been speaking for most of the day."

"Oooh, does Kii have a boyfriend?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "We just met today, Papi. Besides, he seems… nervous. I think he's actually scared of me."

"Really?! You?" I couldn't believe it! "But you've done nothing bad!"

Her smile fell. "That's not really true, even if it wasn't exactly of my choice." Kii's face scrunched up and looked sad. "Though even then, I sometimes feel like some of that _poison_ is still in me, somewhere."

"That's okay, Kii," I told her with the biggest smile I could make, "If that poison makes you sad again, I'll just smile enough for the both of us and then you'll be happy again!"

Kii's eyes widened at me, then she raised a hand to her mouth and started to laugh. Yay!

"Papi, you're a good friend," she said.

"I try!" I said, "Though I'd be a better friend if I stopped forgetting about you…"

"Hm," Kii hummed, tilting her head in the direction that the yellow specks were coming from. Then she smiled. "My… friend… has an idea. As much as I wish could tell you his real name, a dryad's real name can only be truly conveyed through our aromas. To you, he'd be Mandroot."

"Hi, Mandroot!" I waved in the direction I thought he was. "Tell him "Hi!" for me!"

"I will," Kii promised, her smile growing bigger, "Anyway, he has an idea, and I rather like it. One moment."

She leaned down, rubbing her hand against the soft grass. Kii let out a deep breath, and then… Whoa! Flowers were blooming everywhere she touched! She was so cool! And the flowers were really pretty, too! There was red and pink and white and yellow! They formed a small circle and one of Kii's fingers stretched out into a thin branch, snapping off and then wrapping itself along the circle, connecting all of the flowers. When that was all done, Kii gently picked them up and offered it to me.

"It's a… necklace, or a headband, I suppose," Kii told me, looking a little embarrassed for some reason, "It has a little of my power in it, so the flowers will never wilt so long as we are friends. If you wear this, you might remember me more easily, and…"

I hugged her again, smiling widely as I rubbed her cheek against mine. "I love it! Thank you thank you thank you! I swear I'll wear it forever and ever and I'll never forget you again!"

Kii was quiet for a while, simply hugging me back. Her shoulders were shaking for some reason, so I held her tighter. When she finally spoke again, her voice was trembling.

"No, thank you, Papi. For being you."


	87. Education on the Side

Suu took another shaky step through the pool. She winced, and I could see the ball she carried beneath the water sink a little more, but kept going.

I watched from the sidelines, resting against the wall and occasionally taking big gulps from a water bottle. I'd just gotten back from working out and the soreness from yesterday had yet to really fade, so Suu had insisted on letting me rest while she finished the rest of her training. Usually I or Papi would hold her hand through the ordeal, but Papi wasn't here and Suu wanted to try going it alone anyway. So long as she thought she could handle it, that was fine by me.

So there I was, waiting for her to finish and keeping a careful eye in case something went wrong. Mero and Rachnee were around, too, off going through their various routines elsewhere in the gym. To my pleasant surprise, I'd been starting to see a small but steadily growing number of liminals begin checking out the facilities. Most were simply on tours, guided by Polt or Kasim, a troll who was one of her partners and the other major monetary backer of Sports Club Kobold. Still, at least a few were actually using the equipment, which boded well for the future.

The door creaked open, followed by the sounds of wet, slapping sounds against the floor. Suu and I turned to see…

Huh.

He looked like a goby with arms and legs almost lazily slapped on, to be honest. Brown and tan-speckled scales gleaming under the light, he regarded me with a wide and gaping face as he sucked in the humid air. As far as clothing went, he was wearing a plain old hoodie and jeans, his hands in his pockets. He started to make a wet, rumbling sound, which I belatedly realized was laughter.

"First time seeing one of the fishfolk, is it?" he asked. His tone was playful, but his face's expression never changed. It was a little unsettling, actually.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that." Realizing I'd been staring, I hastily apologized. I stood up, walked over to him, and offered my hand. "I'm Juyo."

"Fontaine," he replied, shaking hands with me. His scales were slick to the touch. He adjusted his tiny glasses before putting his hands back in the front hoodie pockets. "I believe I've heard of you from Polt and that Smith woman, in fact. You're that dimensional traveler, correct?"

"That I am," I nodded, folding my arms and looking back to see Suu stepping out of the pool, "Now that I think about it, I think I remember Polt mentioning you a few days ago. You're one of the people that helped her set this place up, right?"

He bobbed his head in a rough approximation of a nod. "Indeed. My input was mainly focused on developing the aquatic equipment, which should come as little surprise to you, but nowadays I manage the facility's budget. Which is… taxing." He laughed again.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Did… did you just make a pun?" I asked.

Fontaine laughed a little more, before letting out a soft sigh. "I've always had a fondness for puns, though not many seem to share my enjoyment, sadly."

"Don't get me wrong, I love a good pun," I assured him, "I just wasn't expecting it, was all."

"Fair enough. Most fishfolk tend to be a tad stuffy," Fontaine noted, shaking his head, "A byproduct of our servitude, it seems."

"Servitude? What do you mean?"

It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow at me, which now that I thought about it was even more odd.

"I'm sorry, I had assumed it was common knowledge," Fontaine replied, glancing at Suu as she walked over to us, "All fishfolk are sworn to serve the merfolk crown they were born under, in accordance with an ancient pact."

That sounds… suspiciously close to slavery.

"You'd be correct," Fontaine noted.

Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?

Seeing my embarrassed expression, he laughed and waved a webbed hand dismissively. "Fret not, Juyo, I'm not offended. While it is indeed very close to slavery, if not outright so, it… suits the fishfolk." The way he said that felt too cryptic to me and set off some flags in my mind. Being enslaved never "suited" anyone. "Regardless, I was freed from my shackles quite some time ago. But that is a story for another time. I merely came to see if you were enjoying the facilities."

Nice redirection there, Fontaine. Still, I let it slide. The whole thing sounded like an old and heavy issue that was probably best left tabled in this particular setting. I'd have to do a little more digging on my own to see if I could learn more, though I was also a little curious about Fontaine's personal history. Another time.

"We are," I told him, resting a hand on Suu's slim shoulder, "This is Suu, by the way."

"Hi," she greeted with a wave.

"I have to admit, I never thought this room would see much use," Fontaine commented, nodding at Suu, "Slimes are a rarity even by liminal-standards, and as far as I'm aware there's only one other slime close enough to visit."

Suu's eyes lit up. "There's… another like me?" she asked hopefully.

"… Yes," Fontaine answered, though he didn't seem too pleased by it, "I wouldn't get your hopes up, though. She's a black slime, you see, and rather… ah, _difficult_ to deal with."

A black slime… oh, I could see why one of those might cause issues. Extremely toxic, violent, and overwhelmingly hazardous to damn near anything, if I remembered correctly. I was surprised Kuroko actually let one in the city, in fact.

"Yeah, she probably wouldn't come visiting here," I nodded sympathetically, "Nor would you most likely want her around in the first place."

"Indeed. She's currently on probation, staying with a local police officer last I checked, but I severely doubt she'll linger long here."

Suu wilted a little at that, looking down at the ground. "I still wanna meet her…" she murmured softly.

"We can try, if you really want to," I promised, leaning down and rubbing her back reassuringly, "But we'll have to be careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

My main concern was Suu's tendency for absorbing any and every liquid she came in contact with, in fact. If she somehow managed to take in even a portion of the black slime's toxic ooze, it was entirely possible she'd be permanently affected by it, maybe even become a black slime herself. Life would be a lot harder for her if that were the case, and I wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Okay," Suu said, smiling sweetly up at me.

"Do as you will," Fontaine said noncommittally, shrugging, "Now I must take my leave. My job _accounts_ little for my own free time, unfortunately."

"… That one was a little forced," I commented.

"Heh, maybe." He shrugged again. "So long as I'm amused, that's really all that matters." He started to make his way to the door, but paused to turn and face me sideways. "One more thing, Juyo. Regarding the Princess."

I tensed up. Of course he would've recognized her. "What about her?" I asked, trying to sound casual and probably failing.

"Hm, so you do know," Fontaine grunted, bobbing his head, "I merely want to know if she's enjoying her stay on the surface."

"I think she is," I answered hesitantly, not really sure what to make of him, "She's made friends here, myself included."

"That is… good to hear." At that, Fontaine resumed making his way out, turning away and waving back at us. "I hope she'll grow to cherish her time up here as much I have learned to." And then he was gone.

"I don't know what to think of him," Suu whispered at my side, wrapping her fingers through mine.

"You and me both," I told her, rubbing my chin with my free hand. Maybe I'd ask Mero about what exactly the deal was between her people and the fishfolk, after I did some of my own research. Though I had a sneaking suspicion that Fontaine was somewhat of a unique case among his species.

That odd exchange aside, the rest of the day came and went uneventfully. We picked up Mero and Rachnee and made our way home, where a lovely dinner was waiting for us, courtesy of Kurusu. Miia had apparently even helped him out, which I was glad to hear. If she was going to learn how to cook, she was better off learning from a true master. Papi had apparently escaped while we were away and had only just come back from wherever it is she'd ran off to, sporting a bright colorful headband of flowers. Cerea returned from MON training just after us, and once she was home we dug in.

"Papi, you really need to let us know when you want to leave the house," Kurusu lectured as he pulled out some Swedish meatballs from the crock pot and set them on her plate, "You don't want to get deported, right?"

"Hee, if they try to distort me then I'll just fly back!" she replied with a smile.

"That's not the point," Kurusu sighed, though he couldn't but smile back, "Still, at least you're back safe and sound."

"Where'd you go, anyway?" Miia asked as she helped herself to more meatballs.

"Um…" Papi tapped her chin in thought, "Oh! I went to see Kii! But first I raced with Playa a bit!"

"Playa?" Suu echoed.

"I think you mean 'Preya'," I offered, before setting broccoli on Miia's plate. Hey, don't you give me the stink eye, vegetables are very important! Just because Kurusu's too busy serving everyone to make sure you have your veggies doesn't mean I am!

Jesus, when did I become such a goddamn parent?

"Yeah, that!" Papi said cheerfully, though that smile quickly flipped when I gave her a helping of broccoli. "Ew…"

"And how was your visit with Kii?" Mero asked as she daintily wrapped egg noodles around her fork.

"Lots of fun!" Papi answered excitedly, bouncing in her seat with delight, "We played tag and hide and seek and she made me this!" She proudly displayed her flowers for all to see.

"My, those are quite lovely!" Mero said, "Your friend has quite the skill!"

"Just be careful not to get petals in your food," Rachnee commented after gleefully wolfing down six meatballs in one go. It was safe to say she was starving after her earlier workout. "I know you're morally opposed to eating anything remotely resembling a plant."

"Hm? Oh, Kii said that'll never happen," Papi assured her, "She said it's magical and it'll never wilt or anything!"

"Really? That's pretty awesome," I said, impressed, "Speaking of food, though…"

"Oh, right!" At that, Papi finally dug into her food and would likely be unavailable for conversation for at least ten minutes.

Now that I thought about it, her mention of Preya reminded me that she was supposed to be moving in with her new host family today. Kuroko had provided me the number of the house and I'd planned to call them up soon to see how it went. Well, I'll give her a day to settle in before poking my nose in. But just a day. There was no way in hell I'd allow a repeat of her first host.

"How was your training today, Cerea?" Kurusu asked after he was finally done serving everyone. While he'd been up and about, I'd filled his plate up which had prompted a grateful nod from him to me.

"Oh, today was primarily focused on ways to takedown hostile liminals in a nonlethal manner," Cerea said, clearly eager to share. "Due to rising concerns with orcs in light of recent events, they were the main focus, though we did cover species with similar weaknesses as them."

"So how does one stop an angry orc without killing him?" Rachnee asked.

"Their sense of smell," Cerea answered, "Their olfactory capabilities are amongst the greatest of liminals, allowing them to pick up scents from a kilometer out. While their noses can handle a great deal, they can easily be overwhelmed by sufficiently pungent odors."

"But then what keeps the orc from simply walking away from the smells?" Rachnee pressed, "You'd be hard-pressed trying to keep one of them from doing so, considering their strength."

"True," Cerea nodded, "Which is why the odors aren't meant to incapacitate an orc on their own. In fact, their primary purpose is to force the orcs into a zone ideally cleared of civilians and set to trap them. If a trap cannot be prepared for some reason, then they're redirected into a space ideal for snipers to tranquilize them."

Rachnee mulled that over for a moment, before grunting in satisfaction. "Not bad," she admitted, a toothy grin crossing her pale face, "I've always been a fan of traps. Though the average male orc is hardly the most intelligent of creatures. What about other species with a strong sense of smell but are likely capable of actual critical thinking?"

"It varies depending on the species," Cerea replied seriously, eyebrows knitted, "The methods used are nearly twice as numerous as there are species. Perhaps even more."

"Fair enough," Rachnee nodded, "So long as MON knows not to treat every case the same."

"Such would be foolishness."

The conversation tapered off into more casual stuff for the rest of dinner, resulting in a calming and relatively quiet end to the day. Throughout the evening, my fingers found their way in my pocket, where a certain letter laid. Even as I went to bed, I read it one more time before placing it in my desk. Smiling, I slid down to the floor where Suu waited for me, book in hand.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded excitedly. However, right as she nestled into my lap, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," I called.

To my surprise, it was Cerea who slowly swung the door open. Even more oddly, she looked anxious.

"Pardon my intrusion," she apologized, bowing slightly, "But if I may be so bold… may I join you two in your reading? I… enjoyed the experience when last we did so."

I was smiling before I realized it. "Sure thing," I told her.

Cerea smiled back thankfully, then looked at Suu. "Is that no trouble for you, Suu?" she asked.

"Not at all!" Suu happily replied. Through our connection, I felt the joy she felt, for having a new companion to share in the fun.

Bowing again, Cerea entered the room. It took a moment to figure out how to go about the arrangements, as suddenly the room had much less space, but soon enough we made ourselves comfortable and began to read.


	88. Across Time and Language

_Where am I?_

 _I think… I think I'm falling. But that couldn't be right. No. No, I only felt like I was falling._

 _Water rushes around me, climbing higher and higher. I try to reach out and run my hand through, by my hand melts away into nothingness as I do. It doesn't hurt. I only feel mild dissatisfaction._

 _At least, until a soft voice whispers in my ear._

 _"My child, my sweet," she coos. As she does so, the water bubbles with joy, small tendrils eagerly poking out from the unending fountain and reaching for it. Without knowing why, I do the same. "Please-"_

 _A storm smashed against a storm, clouds black as pitch churning around waves of lightning. Two forces of nature impossibly forced against one another in primordial conflict._

 _"-Don't be afraid," she assures me. Her voice echoes, trembling the fountain. Each droplet of water within quivers, desperately reaching for something out of reach. Without knowing why, I do the same._

 _An avatar of lightning and fire surged forward, riding a brilliant chariot. Against him roared a vast serpent made of crashing waves, whose body stretched to the ends of the world and beyond._

 _"You will not share my end," she continues, warmth now accompanied by determination. The water settles at her words, but there's still unease just below the surface. And concern. "I will not allow it."_

 _A man stood before a woman. He carried a simple wooden club, dripping with blood. The woman had nothing, save for a look of utter betrayal and pain._

 _"I will not allow this senseless bloodshed to be what you carry forward," she says, heavy with sorrow. The world around the fountain rumbles. Cracks are starting to show. "You have so much potential, to achieve more than I ever could. Which is why…"_

I woke with a start. What the hell?

Groaning, I rubbed at my eyes and blearily looked around the room. Suu was at my side, resting her head against my shoulder, and a blanket had been placed around the both of us. Huh, I must've passed out while in the middle of reading. Slowly, my mind still full of cobwebs, I realized that Suu's head feeler was also still attached to my head.

Ah, that might've explained the weird dream.

Now that I thought about it, I remembered what Suu had mentioned before about a "fountain" and a woman's voice in her dreams. Falling asleep while we were still connected must've allowed us to share dreams, which was… a little scary, but overall actually kind of cool. Maybe if I took the time to figure out how to lucid dream, we could try and make some cool dreams together…

Well, later. For now I was trying to figure out what that dream had meant. That woman's voice had sounded oddly familiar. She had actually reminded me of my mom, and not just because she'd sounded so maternal. But it couldn't have been my mom's voice… right? I mean, what would _she_ be doing in Suu's dreams? It was highly likely they just sounded similar. Somehow. Not to mention those brief visions of different battles, which I really had no clue what they had been about or who the combatants were. All I knew was it had happened a long, _long_ time ago.

How or why I knew even that much was anyone's guess.

Suu started to stir awake. Reflexively, I reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey there," I greeted softly as her emerald eyes slowly opened, "Good morning."

"Mm. Morning," Suu hummed, smiling up at me before her expression fell, "You saw it, didn't you?"

It wasn't too hard to guess what she meant by that. "Yeah," I told her with a nod, "It was… confusing. You've been seeing that every time you sleep?"

'Sleep' being the relative term, of course.

Suu bobbed her head once, then tilted curiously. "Though… I never understood what she was saying until now…"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Really? What were you hearing before?"

"Dunno," Suu shrugged, "I knew she was talking, and that it made me sad, but I didn't know why it made me sad."

"That's… huh." I didn't really know what to make of that. If it was Suu's dream in the first place, and a recurring one at that, then why wouldn't she be able to understand it? Not to mention the fact that it was only when I, of all people, was connected with her that it was understandable to her. It all had sounded like plain old English to me…

Or was it Japanese? This whole language thing was weird in the first place. I never learned much Japanese, outside of the odd word or phrase I picked up from watching so much freaking anime, which certainly wasn't enough to hold an actual conversation. Yet I understood everyone and they understood me perfectly fine, even though I was speaking English. Something must've happened that allowed that, likely during the event that brought me here in the first place.

Was that "something" also what allowed me, and Suu, to understand the words in a dream that she previously couldn't? Hm… I have an idea, but it needed to be tested, ideally with someone that _actually_ spoke English in this world. Christ, that was weird to think about.

My stomach rumbled, pulling me away from my thoughts. I needed to mull this over more, test and learn as much as possible. Not just about my apparent ability to forego language barriers, but also Suu's dream, which potentially had something to do with where slimes came from in the first place.

"C'mon, sweetie," I said as I stood, pulling Suu up with me and holding her in my arms, "Let's get some breakfast, 'kay?"

"'Kay!" she answered cheerfully.

A few hours later, it was my turn to do the laundry, which gave me ample time to think while I went about the work and tunes jammed from my phone's speakers. It was something I'd always done, putting music on in the background during menial tasks. I'd gone to the trouble awhile ago to collect as many of my old favorite songs as possible, which were, shocker, in English.

But I hadn't really thought twice about understanding all the English lyrics perfectly until now. Call me crazy, but I _strongly_ doubted that all of these bands had branched out to Japan.

Seriously, did someone just shove a… what was it called again? That fish thing from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy that plants itself in your ear and conveniently translates any language for you. I didn't _feel_ like I had a freaky little critter squirming around in my head, but considering all the weird shit I'd seen since I got here, I wouldn't be all that surprised.

 _"_ _Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Money don't grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
There ain't nothin' in this world for free,"_

"Fuckin' word," I sighed sympathetically.

"You actually understand that?" Miia asked from behind me. She was carrying up the last of the laundry baskets to the rooftop, where I was busy hanging up the clothes to dry. I nodded in thanks before replying.

"You can't?" I asked curiously. The song hadn't sounded any different to me, after all. I paused it so we didn't have to talk over it.

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I can make out a word here or there, but that's only 'cause I tried learning some English when I first thought I was going to America. I could hold a conversation, sorta, after… a week? I think?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "A week of studying, but I've been out of practice for a while now…"

Now _that_ gave me yet more to ponder. First of all, I now knew that I could somehow understand at least English and Japanese perfectly fine while only actually hearing English. Branching off of that, I could assume that, while whatever I spoke sounded like English to me, it was most likely changed into Japanese for the others. In conclusion, whatever had brought me here saw fit to include some pretty handy translation magic or some other bullshit for my sake. While I was incredibly grateful for that, since it made life so much easier, I had to wonder _why_.

The second thing was that Miia must've been a language prodigy or something, because it was absolutely nuts that she could hold a conversation after only a week of English. I've had to teach English a couple times and it was pretty damn hard, considering English was like a Frankenstein's Monster of a language, with so many rules and exceptions to those rules that took a _long_ time getting used to. Even most native English speakers struggled with it, myself included.

"How were you able to get that far after just a week?" I asked as I clipped Rachnee's shirt on to the clothesline. "That's pretty damn impressive."

"Eh heh, it's really not special," Miia laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. She moved beside me and began to help me out. "Most liminals tend to learn different languages super easily. It's made the Cultural Exchange go a lot smoother, I think."

"Is that so?" I mused, before taking Rachnee's… whatever it was that covered her groin. Loincloth, I guess. Either way, I daintily passed it over to Miia.

"Mhm. Though we tend to do better with languages from the part of the world our species originated from," Miia explained.

Maybe that was a contributing factor in my ability. Sure, I was only technically a liminal… okay, no, I wasn't a liminal at all. I went through several tests when I'd first arrived here, and all they found that I was, indeed, one hundred percent human. Nothing about me had changed on the biological level.

Which naturally only deepened my suspicion that the Far Side was involved here.

The sooner I talked to Lala, the better. Hopefully she'd provide at least something resembling an answer.

"You said you're originally from America, right?" Miia asked. After a fashion, yeah. After I nodded, she smiled. "That's probably why you understand it so well, huh? You know, you speak Japanese pretty well for an American! I'm probably not the best judge, since I'm not from around here, but… you actually sound like you're Japanese. If that makes sense…"

I understood what she meant, but that didn't make this whole thing make any more sense.

"Thanks." It was my turn to laugh nervously. Sharing my thoughts with Miia right now didn't sound all that appealing to me and there wouldn't be any harm in withholding them in the first place. "Ah, anyway-"

I was interrupted by my phone buzzing next to me. I gave Miia an apologetic look before answering.

"What's up, Kuroko?"

 _"You mentioned something earlier about a lesser devil around here named Lilith, correct?"_ asked the coordinator from the other end.

Well, I think I could see where this was going.

"… Why do you look like you just stepped in something icky?" Miia asked worriedly.

I raised a finger to her, silently asking her to wait a minute. "Correct," I said to Kuroko, "Why do you ask?"

 _"Because after you mentioned it, I asked MON to keep an eye out for someone with her profile while they were out,"_ Kuroko continued, _"Soon enough, Tio spotted a little girl that matched your description running around and pulling pranks, so she took her in. Damn devil kept almost escaping, but we got her at HQ now."_

My eyes widened. I hadn't expected such good and fast results on that case, to say the least. Lilith struck me as someone that easily slither her way out of trouble if the chips were down, but I supposed even that wasn't enough when dealing with a well-trained member of MON. The only reasons that Lilith had gotten the better of Manako in canon was likely because Manako hadn't been expecting to deal with a lesser devil and Lilith apparently already knew what her insecurities were beforehand.

"Very nice," I said appreciatively, "Want me to come down there, then?"

 _"As soon as possible,"_ Kuroko replied, _"We can hold her as long as we want since she broke the law, but the less time I'm around this brat, the better."_

My sentiments exactly. I wasn't exactly looking forward to dealing with Lilith, either, for a number of reasons. But if I just tried to avoid the hypnosis, I should be able to survive with my dignity intact. Getting through to her and trying to maintain a normal conversation with Lilith was going to be _much_ more difficult. And frustrating.

Still, it had to be done. If I could talk down Draco, I could talk down Lilith. Somehow.

"I'm on my way," I promised.


	89. Something Deals, Something Devils

"… And so we just contacted her host family," Kuroko told me as the two of us walked down the halls of the Cultural Exchange building, "Unfortunately, every member of the house is working right now and the earliest one of them can drop by is in two hours."

"Why am I not surprised?" I sighed, "She probably memorized their schedules and planned accordingly so they wouldn't suspect anything."

"My thinking as well," Kuroko nodded, before giving me a questioning look, "By the way, what exactly did this little brat do in the… manga… Ugh, that's still a little weird to think about." Kuroko groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

I gave a little chuckle at that, not really sure what to say. "Yeah, sorry about that…"

She shrugged. "You're fine, at least you told me and been helping out. Anyway, it's a good thing you brought this one to my attention, otherwise we wouldn't have caught her until one of her pranks went too far. I'm guessing something like that happened… 'before'?"

"Well, no one was really hurt… except for Manako's feelings, I suppose." And a random boar that showed up in the middle of a city. Still had no clue how the fuck that happened. "Kurusu was having stalker problems and went on a date with Cerea to try and lure them out. Lilith showed up instead and tried to troll everyone, but that backfired on her and Rachnee… uh, convinced her to back off."

I decided to spare Kuroko the details of _how_ Rachnee managed that.

"… Huh." Kuroko rubbed her china as she processed all that. "That doesn't sound too bad, all things considered. But you said Darling had a stalker?"

"Yeah, that was actually just Doppel stirring shit up," I dismissed, "Which was for reasons that really don't apply anymore, so we don't have to worry about that."

Kuroko sighed. "Sounds like her, alright. Anyway, we're here." We stopped at a door, which now that I thought about it was the same one that Kii had been placed after she'd been drained of the nutrients. Tio was once more standing guard, but she was still in her civilian clothes. Well, those and her fully-enclosed helmet. Between the yellow frilly dress and expressionless, plated, and horned helmet, the effect was… actually pretty comical. Especially when she cheerfully waved at us.

"Hello, Juyo!" Tio greeted in that ever-chirping voice, which was muffled somewhat by the helmet, "How are you today?"

"We'll find out in a few minutes," I replied honestly, smiling as I looked her over, "So… why the helmet?"

"Oh, this?" Tio tapped her fist against the hard shell. "Lesser devils can't use hypnosis on you if your eyes are covered and I forgot my sunglasses!"

"Oh. Well, that makes sense," I nodded, "So, Kuroko, how were you planning on handling this?"

"Send her off with a warning, since as far as crimes go, she hasn't done anything worth deporting over," Kuroko replied, tossing her hair to the side, "I'll probably slap a tracer on her, though, which will hopefully at least decrease incidents. I'd also like to officially add her to your list of counseling patients."

Yeah, I probably should've seen that coming. Didn't make the idea any less unpleasant, though.

Kuroko must've noticed my face, because she smirked and continued. "What, afraid of a tiny devil? You were able to get a mandrake to open up and an irate raptor to give humans a second shot after living in a stuffy dung heap. I think you can handle this case."

"Mandroot and Preya also didn't have hypnosis," I drolled, "Nor were they actively trying to harm me."

"You really think Lilith will try to hurt you?"

I sighed. "No, at least not physically. She's not the type to put up a fight if you work a way past her… tendencies. Lord knows how long it'll take for her open up, though."

"Oh, have you met her before?" Tio piped up.

Right, almost forgot. I felt Kuroko's eyes boring into me behind her sunglasses as I answered.

"Not really, I'm more just basing this off of what I've heard about her here and there." Hey, that was technically true! Though I did feel a little bad withholding information from someone as sweet as Tio.

She seemed to accept that, if her nod was any indication. "Okay!"

I glanced at Kuroko. "So… I guess I should talk to her, then?" Even though the question was directed at her, it was more for my sake than anything else. She gave me a sympathetic look before nodding.

"That would be best, yes," she said, before frowning slightly. "Though you really should cover your eyes with something."

I self-consciously adjusted my glasses. "Yeah, I'd like to not get hypnotized, if it's all the same to you."

"Hm. Well, in lieu of a better option, here." To my surprise (and Tio's, who was busy gasping to the side) Kuroko took of her sunglasses and handed them to me. "Give them back when you're done."

"Um… thanks," I said, still in disbelief. I held the sunglasses delicately, as if they were something not meant to be held by mortal hands-

"Oh please, will you stop being so melodramatic about it?" Kuroko said, rolling her eyes, "The damn things are cheap as they come."

I cleared my throat awkwardly. Seriously, man, it wasn't a big deal. "Right, right." I slowly put them on and… yeah, they were totally cheap, considering how the plastic poked at my skin. How could she even stand wearing them so often and so long? "Anyway, here goes."

Without further ado, I swung open the door and stepped inside.

"Oh, thank _goodness_ they finally sent someone in here!" cried the little girl sitting in the chair before me, wiping at her eyes as she sniffled, "I swear, I'm _innocent_ , mister! Surely you know a cute little girl like me would _never_ be so mean to that poor policeman!"

She looked innocuous enough. Most of her face was covered by a hood, which also conveniently hid the horns that I knew grew out from her turquoise hair. She appeared so tiny and helpless, curled up in a ball and apparently ready to bawl her eyes out. Were I a less-knowledgeable man, I likely would've fallen for it, too.

Thank _god_ that wasn't the case.

"So you're saying that you were confused for _another_ lesser devil with tanned skin, turquoise hair, black and gold eyes, a black and white hoodie, and purple horns that was also currently enrolled in the Cultural Exchange's hosting program?" I asked, all in an utterly-deadpan voice, "Color me shocked."

To her credit, Lilith only let her displeasure show for a brief second before a wolfish grin crossed her face. With a flourish, she removed her hood, revealing the impish and horned girl in all her glory.

"Wow, they sent me a goon who thinks he's a jokester," Lilith said, folding her arms and leaning back into her chair. As she did so, a pair of leathery wings poked out from her back, followed by a thin, spaded tail that twirled slowly in the air. "Guess little ol' me should be flattered, huh?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I cautioned, resting my elbows on the table between us. "Calling me a 'goon' couldn't be further from the truth."

"Yeah, come to think of it, you're too much of a string bean to be a goon," Lilith smirked, eyeing me like a piece of meat. "So what's the dealio? Gimme a slap on the wrist and send me out with a stern warning?"

"More the former than the latter," I admitted, eyes subconsciously drawn to the winding tail. Could she use hypnosis through that? All I knew was that she could use it through her fingers. Still, need to focus. "We're gonna be doing something a little more than a stern warning, though."

"Oh? And what kind of _punishment_ could you dish out on a cute little devil like me?" she mock-pouted.

Christ, I hated dealing with this type.

"Calling it 'punishment' is a bit much," I told her, "Since it's pretty obvious you've flown the coop more than once, we want to figure out _why_ you're doing it and work to fix the problem. Booting you out of the country is something the Cultural Exchange would really prefer not to do."

"Oooh, scary, deportation!" Lilith cried, rolling her eyes.

Forcing back a sigh, I continued. "Which is why I'm going to be your counselor for the foreseeable future, hearing out your problems and hopefully figuring out something together to fix whatever issues you may have with your host family."

Lilith quirked an eyebrow, her expression thoughtful. I could almost see the mischievous gears churning in her mind as she processed that. She likely knew there was no way out of this arrangement, since she'd been caught red-handed and had the government's eye on her, so she was probably mulling over how to twist it to her advantage. Ideally in a way that was at my expense, naturally.

Finally, that smirk returned, revealing a set of sharpened teeth that reminded me of Zombina. If Zombina had been a crazy devil girl that saw herself as a glorified succubus.

"Let's just cut the crap, 'kay?" Lilith declared bluntly, in a way that was probably intended to throw me off, "I ain't changin', and I'm not gonna let some tax-paid shrink even _think_ he can convince me otherwise."

"That remains to be seen," I said, more because I felt like I had to rather than any desire to.

"And see, you gotta say crap like that 'cause you have to and 'do your job'," Lilith continued, before leaning forward and giving me a look that I was pretty was supposed to be suggestive, "So how about we make this situation benefit the both of us?"

Yeah, I'mma let you finish, but…

"No, thanks, you're not my type," I cut her off, "I'm into older women."

"Funny you say that," Lilith purred without missing a beat, "Devils age a _little_ differently than other species, y'know? I'm quite a bit older than I look…"

"Oh, I know," I elaborated, "But regardless, I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Lilith snorted, "That airheaded slab of ogre out there?"

My hand reflexively twitched at the insult to Tio, but I forced it down. Lilith wanted to get an emotional reaction out of me, and I couldn't leave myself vulnerable around her yet. I couldn't afford to treat her like Mandroot or Preya, where transparency had won them over. With those two, I could be more honest, if in different ways based on their personalities. No, with Lilith, I had to be more calculated and stoic, at least for now. Any opening I gave her at this stage would only be used against me, while she still saw me as a toy or an obstacle.

Which meant I had to keep her guessing. Keep her interested, but in a way that wouldn't make her retreat or draw her closer. It was going to be very, _very_ difficult, but… if I could give Draco a chance, then I could at least extend the same courtesy to Lilith. She wasn't _evil_ , just… Christ, I almost actually thought 'misunderstood'. The point being, I wasn't going to write Lilith off as a lost cause until I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that that was the case.

At the very least, it'd be a good test of my counseling abilities, such as they were.

"Nope," I answered simply, "Her name's Jill." For emphasis, I raised my hand with the backside facing her.

Judging by the baffled look on her face, she didn't get it. I mentally patted myself on the back for my deep and subtle plans proceeding as I had foreseen. If there was one thing I could rely on in this world, it was my apparent skill at confusing people with nonsense words and ham-handed references. Go me!

"… Uh huh," Lilith slowly said, her sultry gaze broken as she tried to figure out just what the hell I was getting at. She recovered, though, her predatory smile returning as she lifted a finger directed at me. "But like I said." She began to twirl in a mesmerizing pattern. "I promise it'll be-"

I casually and lightly smacked the finger aside. "Yeah, no. I'm not feeling the whole hypnosis thing. Kinda immoral and stuff."

"Wuh… hey!" Lilith cried indignantly, disbelief filling her tone, "You can't just hit a liminal like that!"

Oooookay, little miss hypocrite.

"I am a liminal counselor," I told her sternly, "Which grants me certain privileges. I obviously can't _actually_ hurt liminals, but something small like, say, defending myself from hypnosis, can be overlooked." I leaned forward, lowering my sunglasses and staring her right in the eyes.

"Like it or not, you're stuck with me," I continued, forcing confidence in my tone that I wasn't entirely sure I felt, "Which means we will be spending a lot of time together, some of which alone, and I'd _like_ that time to be pleasant, just not in _that_ way. You knew how it was going to be when you signed on for the Cultural Exchange, didn't you? So I have to ask, if you're _really_ so eager to just do whatever the hell you want, then why the _hell_ did you even come here?"

Lilith's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but that was all the reaction I got initially. I sighed and leaned back into my chair, trying to release the tension that had locked my shoulders.

"You don't have to answer that right away," I said, more softly. Why did I feel so drained now? "Just think about it, alright?"

"Oh, I got my answer," Lilith spat, "And here it is: spare me your holier-than-thou bullshit. How's that for ya?"

Disheartening, if not unexpected. Progress here was going to take a _long_ time and I wasn't sure if I had it in me to honestly say it would be worth it.

Outwardly, I let out a deep breath and stood up. I just wanted to leave before my mask cracked. "Like I said, think it over a little, okay? I'll be in contact soon."

At that, I turned away from her and left. Once I shut the door behind me, I handed Kuroko her sunglasses back and rubbed at my eyes.

"That bad, huh?" she offered.

"It could've gone better," I muttered, "But I'll keep trying. Lord knows who'll break first, though."

"We learn more from our failures than our successes!" Tio cheerfully piped in, "I'm sure it'll all work out for the best!"

"Heh, thanks, Tio," I smiled a little at her words.

"So cheer up, buttercup," Kuroko playfully smacked me on the shoulder, "It's not the end of the world if some obstinate brat keeps being an obstinate brat."

That widened my smile a little more. "You're not wrong," I conceded.


	90. Toil and Tacos

After scheduling a few things with Kuroko, I waved her goodbye and found myself walking further into the city. I wasn't feeling much up for heading back to the house just yet, since I rarely ever had alone time these days, so I decided to simply plug in my ear buds and listen to some music as I walked around town. The effect was calming and helped me reflect, though my growling stomach put a slight damper on that.

I hated being a dick to people, especially ones that I'd just met, which was why I still felt a little guilty about treating Lilith the way I did. Sure, she was an utter brat, that freely abused her appearance and powers for personal gain regardless of shame or whoever may be harmed in the process, but… I still wanted to at least figure out _why_ she was like that. Maybe she really was a twat on the inside beneath an equally twatty exterior, but it'd be nice to find out for myself and not completely judge her based off of her actions in canon. I didn't' do that for Draco and that actually turned out well, all things considered.

But if I was honest with myself, I acted the way I did with Lilith because I still wasn't sure how to handle her. Be myself and hope that the honesty reaches through to her? Or put up my defenses and show no weakness, praying that she would cave quickly to someone stronger like she had to Rachnee in canon? The latter option didn't sit well with me at all, but how else would she not take advantage of me?

When it came down to it, the case of Lilith bothered me. But _why_?

My stomach growled by way of answer.

"Yeah, yeah, quit your bitchin'," I grumbled lowly at it. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this on an empty stomach anyway. My eyes hungrily wandered to a nearby restaurant, where a logo featuring a shining burrito was prominently displayed above the entrance. My mouth watered at the sight.

Oh, fuck the hell _yes_.

One order later, I was firmly grasping a thick, double-wrapped burrito in my hands and digging in with gusto. Beef, pinto beans, rice, lettuce, queso, and more packed into one delicious tortilla cylinder. I hadn't realized just how much I'd missed Mexican food until I'd laid eyes on this restaurant. The quality wasn't nearly as good as the authentic Mexican places I'd frequented in Chicago, but it was comparable to Chipotle and Pancheros, the more popular chains in the area, so it wasn't worth complaining about.

Halfway done, I set the burrito down and reached for the chips and guac I had for my side. At least, I tried to, since they had mysteriously vanished. I definitely saw the waitress set it down in front of me, so what the hell… ?

"Mm, I must admit, I'd missed guacamole," drawled a familiar voice from above me, "You get points for that, at least, Counselor."

"Anything to earn your favor, Rachnee," I said with an eye roll, looking up to see her perched along the side of the building and munching on my chips. "Oh, hey Mero!"

"Ah, hello, Juyo," she replied, waving at me from her place behind Rachnee, "My sincerest apologies, I did caution Rachnee about abducting your food…"

"She says _after_ she's already had five chips," Rachnee snorted. Mero winced and moved to hide a chip behind her, but by then the damage had been done.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Somehow, I just didn't have it in me to be angry at them. Probably because they hadn't stolen my burrito.

"Why don't you two join me?" I offered, patting my table, "If you guys are hungry, we can order something."

Rachnee stared me down for a moment before a small chuckle left her lips. "We can get by just fine without you, you know…"

"Ah, I wouldn't mind joining him," Mero piped up, looking plaintively at Rachnee, "I'm actually slightly famished, myself."

"… Very well," Rachnee relented with a sigh, already skittering down the side of the building, "But you'll be paying for our meals."

I shrugged. "Figured as much. I'll wave down the waitress for some menus."

After doing so, Mero was detached from Rachnee so she could sit comfortably as she checked out her options. We had to push a few chairs around to make room for Rachnee, but that wasn't too much of a hassle since we were outside and the place wasn't terribly crowded. I helped them both with figuring out what they'd like, and eventually Mero ordered shrimp tacos with sweet peppers, onions and tomatoes while Rachnee went with a "chorizo", which was a burrito similar to mine but with Mexican sausage, potatoes, and eggs. And just because I was feeling it, I also ordered a Tito's Punch (made of vodka, rum, triple sec, pineapple juice, and cranberry juice). Hella fruity and hella good.

I'd finished my food long before theirs had arrived, so I was idly sipping my delicious beverage by the time they were finally able to eat.

"What?" I asked defensively, in response to the judgmental gaze of Rachnee, "It tastes good."

"It's the middle of the day," Rachnee deadpanned, "On a Sunday."

"I don't have a problem, _you_ have a problem," I retorted, smiling self-deprecatingly.

"Drunkard," Rachnee shot back, though she couldn't hide her smirk of amusement before turning her gaze to the chorizo before her. She held it almost delicately in her claws, watching the melted cheese slowly roll of the top. "This may be the greasiest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"You think _that's_ greasy?" I snorted, sipping my fruity drink in a way that I'm sure exuded pride and worldliness, "If I ever get home, first thing we'll do is take you to a place called the Beef Shack a few towns over. _Then_ we can talk about grease."

"Why do we have to talk about grease in the first place?" Mero wondered.

"My sentiments exactly," Rachnee added wearily, before sighing and shaking her head, "Well, no use griping about it. Here goes."

She shook a restrained bite of the chorizo, pausing but a moment before taking another larger, savage one. And so another soul was claimed by the charms of well-prepared Mexican food. Feeling strangely proud, I turned away from Rachnee's wolfish display and toward Mero.

"How's your food?" I asked, before seeing that she hadn't touched hers yet.

"Ah, I wanted to see what Rachnee's thoughts on the cuisine before I tested the waters, so to speak," Mero replied with a nervous laugh.

"That's an awful nice way of saying you wanted me to make sure the food wasn't crap," Rachnee said between mouthfuls.

"Mm, it worked though, did it not?" Mero responded with a sweet smile.

"Mmf," Rachnee grunted, the only answer she could provide as she renewed her efforts at tearing apart that poor, poor burrito. Jesus, she must've been more hungry than I thought.

"Well, now you know they're not serving poison," I piped in, "So try it out. It tastes better hot, I promise that much."

Mero picked up one of the three tacos on her plate, wincing slightly for some reason as small bits of tomato flopped out. The mermaid princess sat there for a moment, staring down a dish that I could only imagine would be dismissed as commoner trash were to be brought to the royal courts she hailed from. Thankfully, Mero was made of sterner stuff than she knew.

She bit into the taco, slowly chewing the contents until her sapphire eyes widened in delight.

"This is most delectable!" Mero declared excitedly, startling me, Rachnee, and likely any bystanders nearby, "Juyo, you have my eternal gratitude!"

Now it was my turn to laugh nervously. "Don't mention it," I said, scratching the back of my head as Mero dug into her tacos with almost as much as gusto as Rachnee. "I'm just glad you seem to like it."

"Mm!" Mero happily hummed, her mouth too full for an actual response. Maybe it was the slight buzz I was starting to feel, but she looked ridiculously cute eating away at her food, cheeks puffing out as she ate more and more. The fact that I'd played a role in that happiness may have also helped me enjoy it so much.

I stayed quiet for a while, letting the two eat their food in peace. I hardly wanted to distract them from their task. Besides, I was perfectly content to keep working on my Tito's Punch, until I recalled a certain fishfolk I'd met recently and what he'd told me. About the situation the fishfolk were in and their relationship with the merfolk. And not to mention his words about Mero that felt more and more like a warning when I repeated them in my head.

"Say, Mero?" I started. The pinkette looked up at me curiously, daintily wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I was wondering… what're your impressions of the fishfolk?"

"Of all the things to start up a conversation with, you go with that?" Rachnee wondered aloud.

Mero's brows furrowed and she tilted her head. "I too am wondering what made you think of such a thing, Juyo."

"I met one of them yesterday," I explained, "Fella named Fontaine. He's one of the people helping Polt out with Sports Club Kobold. We talked a bit, and he mentioned something about an ancient pact that bound fishfolk to the merfolk royalty?"

"Oh, the Treaty of Pisces," Mero nodded, "It was made millennia ago, born of panic while both of our peoples were under siege and binding us to share each others' fates. It was deemed mutually beneficial and upheld after the darkness had passed. Our two species have enjoyed a…" For a brief moment, her eyes shifted to the side before turning to face me again. "Peaceful coexistence."

Yeah, my bullshit readings were off the scale on that one.

"You hesitated there," I was quick to point out, "That makes me a little doubtful everything's all peachy keen down under the sea."

"For once, I agree with him," Rachnee said, setting aside her clean plate, "Something tells me this agreement isn't quite as mutual as your history books make it seem."

"I admit to having my own… misgivings," Mero continued, shifting in her seat, "And certain aspects of the treaty are truly relics of their time. But it's an arrangement that's seen both groups benefit greatly. The fishfolk were united, more so than they ever were in history, and given opportunities they never would have had before. And the merfolk… ah…"

"…Get a cheap and plentiful labor source taking care of the grunt work," I finished, drawing my own conclusion.

"It is not 'cheap'," Mero shot back heatedly, something that took me aback. Shit, maybe I'd pressed a button? "True, most fishfolk never rise above their born station, but they are _more_ than adequately compensated for their dev-… hard work."

Rachnee's eyes narrowed at that. "Mero," she murmured, resting a cheek on her palm. "You're not doing a good job of defending your case. That it clearly bothers you so much is evidence enough of that."

Mero went quiet, staring down at her hands and taking a deep breath. Finally, she shook her head, sending her pink curls waving in the air.

"Forgive my outburst," she said, looking at the both of us, "I do not know as much as I should on this matter, and I fear that I am doing a poor show of explaining it as a result. Mother did not see this as a subject worthy of my studies during my education."

My frown deepened at that, wondering at the implications. But I set that aside for now.

"I'm sorry, too," I told her, "I shouldn't have grilled you too badly on that; it's obviously not your fault. I was just a bit peeved, since it reminds me a lot of slavery, or something similar."

Rachnee, for her part, remained quiet.

"Please, no apologies necessary," Mero hastily replied, waving a webbed hand dismissively with a nervous smile, "But, ah, I do believe my appetite has been satiated. Perhaps we shall pay for our meal and return home now?"

She was clearly eager to drop the matter. And, while externally I nodded and let it happen, internally that only made me more curious. After all, Mero hadn't quite shot down my accusation of slavery, even though it had obviously bothered her immensely. That led me to believe it was something she'd thought about before and, at the very least, found it unpleasant. But that hardly made the whole situation better.

After Mero was strapped to Rachnee's back once more, the latter grabbed my shoulder as we left. I looked up into her six red eyes and was surprised by the severity of her gaze. Perhaps I was projecting, but I could've sworn I saw the same troubled thoughts brewing in her as they were in me. I didn't say anything, waiting for her to say something first. When nothing came, I simply nodded.

That must've been what she wanted. She nodded as well before letting go of me and walking ahead, sparking a light-hearted conversation with Mero.

I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and put my hands in my pockets. What was I thinking, trying to dig into the details of an ancient slavery that I could never hope to understand fully? Had I seriously thought I could fix it somehow? I couldn't even _begin_ to tackle something so immense and complicated. I had enough on my plate as is, between being an assistant host, counselor, taking care of various troubled liminals, and setting out to fix the Cultural Exchange.

"One thing at a time, chief," I whispered to myself, before noticing that Rachnee and Mero had already gone a full block ahead of me. Deliberately thinking little of it, I took out my ear buds and plugged them in.


	91. Memories in the Making

I glared at the files laid out before me.

"Kuroko," I started slowly, picking up one such file with a shaky hand, "What exactly am I looking at?"

"You have eyes, don't you?" she replied, sipping at her cup of coffee, "Tell me what you see."

"Well, to me, it _looks_ like you're asking me check in on a police officer's house to see how certain parolees currently living there are doing," I said, slapping the file back down the desk, "All six of which happen to be among the most violent and belligerent of liminal species ever encountered. Isn't this something more for people that could, I dunno, actually _survive_ dealing with these people?"

"Takasaka seems to survive well enough," Kuroko pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm not Takasaka," I shot back. Hyousuke Takasaka was the cop in question, who by some miracle hadn't been accidently killed by the very same liminals he was hosting.

Not to mention this entire setup just _reeked_ of yet more harem bullshit. Something I'd thankfully avoided very handily for so long.

"Calm down, you'll have double the protection you normally do when counseling," Kuroko offered, trying to sound reassuring, "At _least_ two members of MON will be with you at all times when you visit. I'll also plan on having Centorea tag along a little further down the road."

"I still haven't had my first meeting with Lilith tomorrow," I griped, "And now you want me to deal with… Lemme see," I peered down at the files, "An echidna, wyvern, large breed arachne, backbeard, shark mermaid, and a _black slime_."

"You've historically done very well with slimes," Kuroko pointed out.

" _One_ slime," I countered, "And I'm not so cocky as to assume things would go nearly as well a second time."

"Look, are you done complaining?" she asked, staring down at me through her sunglasses, "Or are you ready to hear my logic behind this decision?"

I raised a finger. "I'd just like to also mention that _tripling my workload_ so quickly is _bullshit_." I lowered my finger. "Okay, now I'm done."

"First off, your cases here won't be nearly as intensely focused as your previous ones," Kuroko began, setting down her cup, "Takasaka is actually doing an admirable job taking care of the girls, despite his job and their… habits. Yes, we do have people more closely connected to the law checking in, but their purpose is primarily to make sure no one's broken any laws. Or bones."

Considering how blatantly and often those laws get broken in this city, I can safely say they're doing a shitty job.

"That's not what you'll be doing," she continued, "Your primary concern is checking up on the girls' emotional states. Nothing in-depth, unless they miraculously divulge their deepest, darkest insecurities to you that quickly, just making sure they're at least happy. Maybe some house-sitting, too, if Takasaka requests it."

"Hm. So what kind of timeframe are we talking here? Weekly, bi-weekly, monthly?"

"Weekly. More, but, like I said, only if Takasaka requests it," Kuroko answered, "Either way, you have a way with getting liminals to open up to you, a skill not many humans have."

"I just treat them like people," I replied. "It's not that hard."

"Harder than it seems. If a lot of humans can't even treat each other like people, how can they extend the same courtesy to those of a different species?"

"… Point."

"I like to think I have one, from time to time," Kuroko smirked, "Your previous experience with Suu, despite your protest to the contrary, is also actually a huge factor in my decision. You're more or less the local expert on slimes due to your extensive contact with her, which conveniently that makes you the best fit for dealing with the black slime."

"That may be true, but I don't think," I glanced at the file to check the name, "Guu will be nearly as receptive to me as Suu was. A big part of what allows Suu and me to bond so well is through touch, and frankly trying to do the same with Guu would be almost fatal."

"That's not the _only_ part," Kuroko said, "But you're smarter than you think you are, so I'm confident you'll make it work. I'm not asking for a relationship with the same amount of intimacy at all. Just talking with her would be nice."

She let out a breath. "Which leads me to my next point. Lilith aside, you've shown a lot of patience when dealing with volatile liminals, and that's desperately needed over there. Every one of those girls are troubled in their own way, and, apart from Takasaka, don't really have anyone else to talk with. I don't want you to _fix_ them." Kuroko folded her arms and leaned back into her chair. "I've also been pondering having them interact with members of Darling's house for social events. Who knows, maybe being around you lot would do them some good as well."

I scratched at the fuzz on my chin, mulling over her words. It would certainly be rough, trying to handle all of those people. Draco was one thing, but _six_ liminals all around me potentially eager to kick my ass didn't sound enticing in the slightest. But… Kuroko did raise good points. It didn't _have_ to be me, but I was more qualified than most to deal with it, and wasn't that terrifying?

"It would also be a very welcome success story for the Cultural Exchange," Kuroko added, "There will be several events in the coming months, where high-ranking members will be gathering to discuss the present and future of the organization. If you and I worked together on this, we'd have a lot more clout in regards to pushing our own agenda."

Ah, so there was a political aspect to this as well. As much as I disliked the notion, I couldn't help but agree. If we were ever going to have a meaningful impact on the Cultural Exchange, we needed more of a reputation. Risking life and limb to help six liminal parolees that everyone else had given up on? That was a feel-good drama film in the works and people would just eat that up.

But…

"That's good to know," I said, "But I'd really rather not think about profiting from this, even if the end goal is making the Cultural Exchange better. That would kinda defeat the point, wouldn't it?"

Kuroko smiled. "I'm happy to hear that from you, Juyo. I simply wanted you to be aware. So what do you say?"

I shifted around in my seat before answering. "… I'm still a little hesitant, if I'm being honest," I admitted, "I understand you're reasoning, I really do, I just would like to settle a few things before diving into another project."

"Like the dullahan you mentioned?" Kuroko asked, glancing over at her desktop screen and clicking away with her mouse, "She's been hopping around from host to host, saying they're all inadequate and filing for transfers. I don't know why she doesn't just request Darling's house, if that is indeed who she's looking for."

"She's probably waiting for a suitably dramatic moment to appear, trust me," I replied, "Lala _loves_ making things seem a lot more badass or ominous than they actually are."

"What's her deal, exactly?" Kuroko pressed, "All you've told me is that originally she had an interest in Darling and eventually moved into his place, but you neglected to elaborate."

"Well, in the original timeline, Kurusu had a _lot_ more brushes with death than he has here," I explained, "The girls were much less cautious around him and since they were pretty much always vying for his attention, it took its toll. He kept _almost_ dying, but somehow he always recovered with just the occasional broken bone. Even that was a rarity. That apparently attracted Lala's attention at some point, so she came here to investigate."

Kuroko frowned. "But those incidents rarely ever happen nowadays, especially since last month," she mused, "If Darling is having drastically fewer near-death experiences, why would she show up this time?"

"I've been wondering about that, too," I told her, shrugging, "It _could_ be that what little that's happened already caught her eye, but… I think there's more to it. Lala was one of the few connections to the supernatural in the manga. It wouldn't be a stretch to say she's heavily involved in the Far Side. If that place is indeed related to how I ended up here…"

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow. "You think she's here because of you _and_ Darling?"

"I don't want to assume," I said, "It's just a possibility." And a hope.

"Mm," Kuroko hummed, "And you don't think she's a threat?"

I shook my head. "Nah, she stirred some shit up originally, but I have a feeling cooler heads will prevail this time around."

"I'll trust your judgment on that, but I'll have to keep her under closer watch all the same," Kuroko said, "So am I right in assuming you want to do more with Lilith before moving on to that?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I also have a meeting with Preya coming up in a few days-"

"That reminds me," she cut in, "Was she, or Mandroot for that matter, in the manga?"

"Nope. Why?"

Kuroko shrugged, a small but soft smile on her face. "Just wondering. I'm guessing those parolees weren't, either."

"Nope," I repeated, "I know absolutely nothing outside of what these files tell me. I'll…" I hesitated, before relenting, "I'll do it, I just want to get some stuff in order, you know?"

"All I wanted to hear," Kuroko said happily, downing a few more gulps of coffee before continuing, "Next week long enough for you?"

"Hm," I grunted, thinking it over. Eventually, I nodded. "Yeah, that's enough time to figure out what I'm doing with Lilith and Lala. Though now that I think about it, Ren will probably show up around that time, too…"

"Ren?"

Oh, right, I never mentioned her to Kuroko. To be fair, I'd mostly forgotten about her until I'd thought harder about what canon events were coming up. She appeared right after the anime stopped, and my knowledge of the storyline in the later parts of the manga was tenuous at best. Ren was sandwiched between the much more memorable events of Lala and the mothers arc, so I could be forgiven for forgetting about her, right?

"She's a teenager from Rachnee's first host family," I explained, grimacing slightly as I remembered her situation, "In the manga, she showed up to try and take Rachnee back for vague reasons. I think she had something to prove? I dunno, it was kinda dumb and mostly only done to elaborate on Rachnee's backstory."

"Sounds like an annoyance," Kuroko sighed, before her expression hardened, "Actually, more than that. Her family sold Rachnera off to that loathsome director, right? Then the why the hell would they want her back?"

"Fuck if I know. To make amends, maybe?"

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. "Regardless, I'd never allow it. They've been blacklisted by the Cultural Exchange and will never be hosts again. If this Ren girl tries to just show up at the house and take Rachnera away, there _will_ be further consequences for her and her family."

"As well there fucking should be," I said, a little more heatedly than expected. I took a breath before continuing. "But it shouldn't have to come to that. I don't know when she'll come, but when she does, she'll be shot down. End of story."

"Good. Anything else you feel I need to know?"

"Hm… No. Nothing business-related, at any rate."

Kuroko's shoulders lost some of their tension as she smiled and leaned into her chair. "Oh? Call me curious."

"Well, Curious," I started, cracking a grin while Kuroko rolled her eyes at my great joke, "Kurusu's been planning a big dinner for tomorrow, and Miia and I will even be making our dish to contribute. We were all hoping you and MON would join us."

"Now how could I refuse a chance at some of Darling's cooking?" Kuroko purred, licking her lips. "What's the occasion?"

"None, really," I replied with a shrug. I pushed myself up, standing and brushing at my legs for no real reason. "Just wanted to hang out with friends is all. Figured it'd be a hoot and a half."

Kuroko chuckled at that. "Consider me there," she answered with an easy smile. She had been considerably more… I suppose open was the word for it, around me ever since our little dinner date. There was still a good deal of the snarky and lazy coordinator there, but her words were less jaded, her demeanor less guarded. It was also much easier to talk to her, now that I didn't have to constantly worry about accidently revealing too much to her.

It was almost like we were friends, or something crazy like that.

"Gucci," I said warmly, returning her smile with my own. "There might be a couple others coming along, but we'll see. It'll be a welcome relief, if my session with Lilith tomorrow proves to be stressful."

"You'll be fine," Kuroko assured me, "Stop over-thinking it and maybe, just maybe, things will turn out all right." She smirked. "Besides, there might be other things you're better off over-thinking."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps a certain zombie girl waiting for a certain answer from a certain waffling dimensional traveler?" Kuroko deadpanned, her smirk growing even smirkier. How she managed that never ceased to amaze me. Also, my surprise that she knew about Zombina was virtually nil.

"I have to juggle a lot of shit," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose to somehow calm the oncoming headache. "Shit that's increased substantially very recently thanks to _you_ , I might add."

"Only a fraction of my workload, I assure you," Kuroko retorted, gesturing to the huge stack of papers to her left. Her expression softened. "Juyo, for what it's worth, 'Bina is one of the few people I'd call my comrade. She and I have been through more together than I can put it into words. She deserves something good, more than you know." Kuroko looked me directly in the eye. "So don't fuck this up, okay?"

Uh.

I was a little taken aback. Was Kuroko really _that_ invested in the outcome of whatever was going on between me and Zombina? Then again, maybe it was more for Zombina's sake than mine. Regardless, it was something I'd admittedly been avoiding, but… it wasn't exactly an easy decision to make. Perhaps that was just my bad habit of over-thinking things coming up again.

"I won't," I promised her. That was all I could really say. All I wanted to say, anyway.

Kuroko nodded. "I'll hold you to that. Now get out of here before things get too melodramatic, will you?"

Snorting, I left without another word.

When I got back home, I walked in to see Miia fidgeting over something on the wall in the main hallway. The redhead waved at me in greeting as I joined her.

"Hi, Romance Master!" she welcomed with a brilliant smile, "How was your meeting with Smith?"

"Fine," I replied, "Always seems to be more and more to do around here. Anyway, whatcha got going on?"

"Oh, this?" Miia proudly set her hands on her hips and turned back to her project. "It's the Board of Memories!"

A large pin board had been attached to the wall, with the words 'Board of Memories' crossing the top with flamboyant and vivid colors and decorated with hearts and exclamation points. Photos covered a sizable portion of the pin board, though there was still plenty of room for more. I couldn't help but grin as I looked at each and every picture, taking it all in.

Kurusu was easily the most prominently featured person, which was hardly a surprise considering who'd taken the pictures. There was one of him smiling contently as he worked in the kitchen, and another of him sewing a torn shirt that looked like it belonged to Miia, if all the pink was anything to go by. He usually didn't seem to be aware of the camera on him, but when he was he smiled and appeared embarrassed for some reason.

But he was hardly the sole focus. Papi and Suu flailing about as they played tennis on the Wii. Cerea affectionately clutching her MON trainee badge to her chest. Rachnee and Mero about to sneak out through the backdoor. Another of Rachnee, this time with her trying and failing to cover her face while ducking out of the shot. Me, cleaning my glasses while Suu was propped up on my head.

There was more than that, of course. Mero and me, singing in the rain. Kurusu fussing over a bruised Papi. Cerea playing Dark Souls while Suu looked on, excited at whatever monster Cerea was battling against. Rachnee sprawled lazily and taking a whole couch for herself. And it wasn't just us on the board: the day when all of us hung out playing Smash was displayed. Doppel laughing like a maniac as she trolled Cerea. Manako shyly trying to figure out how to handle an excitable Papi. Tio clapping excitedly while Mero cheered her on. Zombina and me, viciously bumping elbows with each other as we did battle on the screen. Kuroko smiling at the proceedings beside Kurusu, his arms filled with the latest round of snacks.

"Miia, this is…" I breathed, unable to put out how I felt eloquently, "This is great!"

"Heh, thanks!" Miia said, laughing a little, "I just wanted to do this for some reason, I guess. I've been taking pictures for a while now, and I thought, maybe, you'd all want to see what I've done so far." She raised her camera up for me to see.

"Damn, that's awesome," I replied, taking her camera and looking back at the board. When I noticed something, I frowned. "Hold on… you're nowhere on here at all."

"The point of the board is that no one… well, most people don't know they're having their picture taken," Miia explained, smiling a little sadly that time, "I'd know if I was taking a picture of myself, silly."

"Well, let's fix that." I raised the camera.

"Eh-!"

There was a flash, forever capturing the image of a flustered and startled Miia staring at me.

"H-Hold on, Romance Master, that's not funny!" she protested as I laughed.

"No, it certainly isn't," I agreed in a super-serious tone, trying and failing to hold back my laughter, "You're the reason the board exists in the first place and you're not even on it!"

"That's not true…" Miia murmured, brushing aside a lock of red hair as her eyes lowered, "You guys are the reason it exists."

My laughter died when I noticed the melancholy behind her words. I looked at the board, full of memories, and then back at her, feeling something well up in me at her notable absence.

" _We_ are," I nodded, resting a hand on her slim shoulder and offering her the camera back. "All of us, silly. This board wouldn't feel right without you. So cheer up, buttercup."

Miia smiled softly.

"Is that official Romance Master advice?" she asked as she looked up.

"You're darn tootin'," I answered with a silly grin.

That got a giggle out of her. "Then I'll take it to heart," Miia said, determination filling her voice.


	92. Centorea Interlude: Hounded by Doubt

Once I crossed the finish line, my body almost collapsed regardless of my will. Ragged breaths forced their way through me, and my only thoughts were taking in more and more air to recover. My legs trembled, pushed to their limits.

I had never put myself through such suffering before. My very heart protested with every frantic beat in my chest.

"Another," I growled, wiping at the veritable waterfall of sweat that fell from my brow.

"Give yourself a minute, will ya?" responded one of my running partners, a close friend of Polt's by the name of Meep. Her black skin glistened under the light, a thin sheen of sweat visible everywhere not already covered by dull brown plumage. The land harpy, almost as tall as myself, regarded me with a relaxed pose. One would've never guessed she'd been outrunning me for the better part of a half hour. "You're gonna pass out if you keep this up."

"Or worse," commented Tsen, my other running partner. The lightweight centaur casually brushed aside a lock of pink hair as she cantered back to us, carrying a rack of water bottles in one hand. It shamed me to admit that I reached for the water with something akin to desperation, guzzling down the refreshing liquid with a ravenous quality that rivaled Papi during meals. "I've noticed you're putting too much pressure on your right foreleg, Centorea, and it'll likely cause severe muscle aches if not corrected. A cramp may occur in the midst of running, which in turn may cause you to tumble and even break a leg. And if you're not taken to a hospital quickly enough, it may have to be amputa-"

"Ugh, what's _with_ you and needless escalation?" Meep groused, tapping her talons impatiently against the track. She leaned closer to me. "She's been like this since we were kids, I swear…"

"I fail to see what's 'needless' about preparing for the worst," Tsen huffed, folding her arms. "Besides, I was _supporting_ your earlier caution, believe it or not."

"I know my own limits," I cut in before Meep could retort, "Which is why I aim to surpass them. And I cannot do so without appropriate risk."

Meep stared at me, looking me over, before sighing and putting her hands on her hips. "You sound an awful lot like someone I used to know. And that ain't a good thing."

My brows furrowed at her words. "Why do you say so?" I asked.

"You said you were training with MON, right?" Meep pressed, and at my nod she continued, "Let's go upstairs then. There's usually at least one of them up sparring in the dojo on the sixth floor at any given time, and you'd benefit a helluva lot more from that than just racing against us speed demons all the time."

"Mm, now that I think about it," Tsen started, stretching her arms across her chest, "I've been meaning to ask Omran a few things, so I shall tag along as well."

"Now wait just a moment," I protested as the two already began to leave, "I never agreed to this!"

"You want to be a better member of MON, don't ya?" Meep retorted, not even looking back at me, "Then trust me, there's no way that'll happen on this track. C'mon."

I followed, but not without misgivings. My training thus far had been primarily focused on improving my own fitness and studious analysis of the myriad species and their abilities. As far as proper combat training was concerned, I'd only been taught how to handle certain firearms by Zombina and found them not much to my liking. Outside of that, the only time I've ever been involved in something remotely resembling battle was jousting, a skill I was sorely lacking in.

It wasn't that I was afraid. I would gladly do battle against vile criminals and the forces of darkness if pressed to do so. I simply didn't know _how_. Loathe as I was to admit it, the battles of modern times were not fought and won with cavalry or swords, and it showed in the training that MON put me through. Half the time, I wondered if the reason my combat training hadn't truly started yet was because they didn't know how to train a centaur for their special type of operations.

I was still plagued by doubt by the time our elevator reached the sixth floor and we stepped into the dojo. While the entirety of the floor was technically one vast dojo, it was split up accordingly into equipment suited for different species. Punching bags of varying sizes were spread out across the mats, though none reached quite the same dizzying heights as the ones on the first floor, likely because gigantes were simply incapable of using the elevator. An armory of thick pads and mock-weapons, ranging from wooden swords to foam-tipped staves, lined the back wall. I'd be lying if I said my gaze hadn't lingered on the weapons before Meep and Tsen led me to the very center of the dojo.

There were four sparring rings, ranging from tiny to large, to accommodate for all sizes of liminals. However, only the third was currently occupied, where two figures were engaged in swift and brutal combat. To my surprise, the member of MON I laid eyes upon was the last I'd consider to participate in a duel.

Manako deflected a jab to her chest and countered with a low, sweeping kick at her opponent's legs. Her foe, a cu sith if I remembered correctly, grinned as he avoided the attack, jumping over her foot and launching a side kick of his own in retaliation. I couldn't help but stare at the way Manako moved, with such efficiency and swiftness that I doubted she was truly the same girl who had shrunk away and cried whenever she lost a game of Smash Bros. Her face was an emotionless mask, her eye solely focused on the cu sith before her.

The cu sith in question was her opposite in terms of fighting style. His every move was eager, filled with frantic energy and excitement to do battle. His paws were constantly curling and uncurling into fists as he watched Manako with red eyes, a wolfish grin on his lips at all times. He was clearly the stronger of the two, but Manako had technique and speed on her side, advantages she exploited fully against him.

Likely as a product of my training, I began recalling what I'd been taught about handling a cu sith, should I encounter one as my foe as Manako did now. While technically a subspecies of werewolf like the kobolds, cu sith were said to share traits with fairies as well, if not anatomically then habitually. Potential aversion to iron, but has yet to tested in the field for effectiveness. Sensitive ears and nose, like all werewolves and their subspecies, which can be easily exploited. However, their strength and natural ferocity cannot be understated. While not counted among the strongest of their kin, such as the cerberus or fenrir, cu sith were formidable when provoked, and weren't above playing dirty tricks similar to fairies.

"Point, Beiste!" barked a gravelly voice, pulling me from my thoughts. The speaker, a large gargoyle with skin the color of obsidian, watched over the spar with grey slit eyes. He must have been Omran, another of Polt's close associates. "Manako, you favor your left too much," he chided.

Manako winced, lowering her left hand ever so slightly before deciding against whatever she had been about to do. Likely to rub at where she'd been struck. The cu sith, apparently named Beiste, waited just out of her reach, swaying back and forth on his heels. His blue-furred tail wagged excitedly behind him. Manako regarded him and took a deep breath.

Then, she _moved_.

I could only barely keep track of Manako as she became a blur of motion. Beiste, clearly startled, swung at her with a paw to ward her off. The attack was his undoing, as the moment he did so, Manako tilted barely enough for him to miss. She grabbed his arm and pushed with all her might, carrying him through the air and slamming him into the mats with a loud _smack_.

It was over in three seconds.

"Dayum!" Meep cheered.

I could only gape at the sniper of MON Squad as she wiped a tear from her eye and looked over at Omran.

"C-Can we s-s-s-stop now?" Manako weakly asked, rubbing her arms anxiously. "I ev-v-v-ven used my right that time…"

"No shit," Beiste groaned into the ground, pushing himself up and rubbing his head.

I admit, I had seen Manako as one of the weaker members of MON up until now. Without a ranged weapon, I'd assumed that her usefulness on the battlefield would be sub-par at best, especially when compared to Zombina's ability to shrug off any fatal wound, Tionishia's incredible strength, and Doppel's versatility. It certainly hadn't helped that her personality was meek at best.

But after what I just saw… Manako had evidently decided the match was over and then _made it so_. Once I had witnessed that, one of my deepest worries was confirmed.

For all my strength, I was still so very, very far behind.

"You could have dragged that out a little more, if only for the sake of Beiste's pride," Omran sighed, resting a stony claw against his forehead, "The point of this little bout was to test your weaknesses, was it not?"

"W-Well you p-pointed it out, so I f-f-f-fixed it," Manako replied, anxiously fiddling with her hands and looking away from him, "Th-That's what I'm s-s-s-supposed to do, right?"

"… You are not technically wrong," Omran admitted, giving her a look that led me to suggest they'd known each other for a long time, "At least be a good sport and help your opponent up."

"Oh, s-s-s-so sorry!" Manako hastily apologized, offering a hand to Beiste, who still sat on the mat. The cu sith smiled and shook his head, standing up without her assistance.

"Nah, I can pick myself back up, thanks," Beiste said good-naturedly, "Always good to toss around with someone from MON every once in a while, ya know? Reminds me there's always someone better. Good for goals." The canine ears atop his head swiveled in our direction before he turned to face us. "And hey, we have an audience for once. Bloody figures it's when I get trounced…"

"Hey, whatever keeps ya humble," Meep replied with a wink, hopping over to his side and playfully bumping his shoulder. Beiste winced, but otherwise didn't complain. "Anyway, we wanted to show Centorea here the dojo since she's MON's latest recruit."

His ears perked up at that. "Really now?" He grinned as he looked at me in a new light. I felt as if he were appraising me like a piece of meat, and found that I didn't care for that in the slightest. "Nice to meet ya, Centorea. Heh. Name's Beiste."

"A pleasure," I responded stiffly, giving him a marginal nod in acknowledgement.

"Y'know, it's kinda funny," Beiste continued, his grin dissolving into a smirk, letting just the tips of his fangs peek out, "'Cause as of yesterday, it turns out _I'm_ actually MON's latest recruit. Looks like you and me are in the same class, so to speak."

"… Is that so?" was all I could say politely. There was something about this cu sith that I did not trust. Perhaps it was my instinctual weariness around predators, or the way I saw him fought, treating his duel with Manako so lightly.

"You bet! Should be a hoot!" It seemed he was oblivious to my obvious bemusement, since he continued with his incessant smile. "Hm… y'know, we're probably gonna be partners, come to think of it. Is that right, ma'am?"

It was to everyone's, especially Manako's, surprise that he was referring to her, but when it finally hit her, Manako blushed furiously and nodded vigorously, apparently not trusting herself to speak. As she did so, my heart sank.

"So I guess the thing to do is shake, right?" Beiste asked, offering me his paw. "Partner?"

Etiquette, as well as the gazes of those around us, dictated that I indulge him. But though my hand hesitantly reached out to take his own, my eyes darted over to Meep and Tsen, who had been the ones to bring me up here in the first place. Had they known my "partner" would be here as well? And not only that, but just now was I wondering who else MON would see fit to share a squad with me and Beiste. More besides, I severely doubted we'd ever reach the same dizzying heights that their premier team had climbed to.

"It would seem so," I told him, clasping hands with him and giving a firm shake.

"Sweet," Beiste replied, his face lighting up and his tail wagging, "This is when people say this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, or something like that, right?"

Somehow, I doubted that.


	93. Lilith, Session 1, Part 1

Black and gold eyes regarded me for a moment, before the dubious girl that was to be my bodyguard today gave me a smirk.

"It's about time we worked together," Doppel commented, floating on a wave of her own silver hair to join me, "You ready for your _private_ session with the jailbait?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed, tapping at the sunglasses folded on my collar for emphasis, "And yeah, I don't think I've seen you since that business with Kii."

"That _you_ know of," Doppel replied, winking at me as the two of us began our walk to the house Lilith was staying at. Her place wasn't too far from the Cultural Exchange building, as luck would have it, so we'd decided earlier to forego the drive and head there ourselves. Which was perfectly fine by me; it was yet another beautiful sunny day.

"Yeah, okay." I rolled my eyes, sliding my hands in my pockets. Once you knew that Doppel was fucking with you pretty much all the time, it was remarkably easy to let whatever she said simply roll off. "How've ya been lately, anyway?"

She shrugged her slim dark shoulders. "Booo~ooored. I was sick for a few days after we dealt with the 'roided up dryad, and I hadn't been sick in _ages_ , and it _sucked_."

"You, sick?" I asked, surprised, until I remembered what she'd done during that time, "Oh, was that because you took care of those experimental nutrients? Kuroko said you "ate" them, or some shit like that. Did you actually… ?"

"That's one way of putting it," Doppel said, lazily twirling into the air until she was hovering horizontally. If the act had put any strain on her constantly shifting hair, it hadn't shown. "Couldn't just leave that nasty crap lying around, could I? Since I'm such a good Samaritan, y'know."

"We're eternally grateful for your sacrifice," I dully told her, giving her a mock-bow, "But seriously, I don't see why you had to eat the stuff if it was so nasty. There had to be a better way of disposing it."

"Nah, there really wasn't," she said, idly kicking her feet in the air. I waited for further clarification, but it never came. I bit down my sigh at that; honestly, I should've expected Doppel to not bother explaining herself. Whatever the case, I was smart enough to know the conversation was over, as far as she was concerned.

"So have you ever handled devils before?" I asked, steering the talk in a different direction. For all her quirks and bothersome attitude, Doppel was still incredibly intriguing to me. Everything about her felt… other, or alien, to me, more so than probably any of the liminals I've met so far. Even though I severely doubted my ability to get a straight answer out of her, I wanted to learn more about her and her enigmatic species.

"Yeah," Doppel answered, tilting herself up so she was now diagonal in the air, "All sorts of 'em. Been a couple years since the last time, though." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, even longer since I've dealt with a lesser one. Still, this'll be a cakewalk compared to an elder."

"What makes you say that?"

"A lesser devil is predictable as hell," Doppel replied, smirking at her own joke, "Elders… not so much. Being all mature and crap, plus that nasty magic of theirs. Last thing a squishy human like you wants to deal with is a pissed off elder devil."

"Noted." Honestly, I daily interacted with people that all fit the bill for "last thing I'd want to fuck with", so the news wasn't exactly mind-blowing to me. "I'm guessing you got a good counter to Lilith's hypnosis, then?"

By way of answer, Doppel turned to face me and put on a wide grin. I quirked an eyebrow in confusion before her eyes simply _melted_ , pulsing briefly like a pair of hearts before sinking into her skin. Soon enough, it was as if she'd never had eyes in the first place.

"You tell me," the now eye-less Doppel purred.

Christ, that was unsettling.

"I get it, dumb question to ask a shapeshifter of all people," I grumbled, hurriedly looking anywhere but directly at her. Seeing her without eyes wouldn't have been half as creepy if I hadn't just seen them _melt away_. Even if it was pretty badass that she was able to do all that in the first place. "Anyway, we're here. Wanna save the horror show for when it's actually needed?"

"Aw, what's the fun of that?" Doppel pouted, "Didn't expect 'Bina to ask out someone so squeamish."

"Shutty," I hissed as the two of us reached the doorway. The house looked plain enough, one level and modest. Once I was sure Doppel had grown back her eyes, I rang the doorbell and waited.

It wasn't that long of a wait. The door swung open almost instantly, revealing a finicky man in a suit that hurriedly rushed over to us.

"Thank God you're here," he breathed, pushing up his glasses as he walked past us, "You'll just need to watch her until Hisui gets home! Sorry I can't stay, but there's a meeting I have in… crap, ten minutes! Well, bye and have fun!"

"Wh-… Hey, hold up!" I shouted after a double-take. I almost tripped over myself trying to keep up with him as he pretty much ran straight to his car. "Hey! Don't you want to stay and try to figure out a solution to this problem?!"

"Oh, I trust you," he dismissed, already sliding into his car and slamming the door shut. He somehow found the courtesy to at least roll down the window as he was pulling out. "You seem to know what you're doing and I'm sure you can handle her! Bye now!"

And then he sped off, leaving me to inhale his exhaust fumes.

Doppel strolled over to me as I was caught in middle of a coughing fit. "Wow, you really showed him," she commented. I wiped the tears from my eyes before glaring at her.

"Would've been nice for some backup, you know," I shot back.

"I'm your bodyguard, not your babysitter," Doppel retorted easily, checking out her nails distractedly, "Though that guy seems to think you're Lilith's babysitter, which is _great_."

"Yeah, I picked up on the subtle cues," I sighed, making my way back to the open doorway and putting on my sunglasses, "Whatever. At least that douche confirmed one of my theories."

"Mm," Doppel grunted, clearly more interested in her nails than my theory for some reason. Well, the joke was on her, because she was gonna hear it anyway!

"Her hosts are too busy, or at least think they are, to do anything with her," I explained, as we walked inside, "Hardly a shocker that she keeps escaping to cause trouble. I think Draco had or has a similar issue."

Also, I should _probably_ call her soon. That matter had been tabled long enough.

"Wow, come up with that all on your own?" came a sarcastic voice from further within the house. Doppel snickered beside me, an act that I pointedly ignored. Suppressing yet another sigh and knowing full well I'd be doing that a lot today, I followed the source of the voice into the living room. Lilith lay sprawled on the couch there, flipping through channels on the TV at a rapid pace. She didn't even bother looking up to greet us.

I paused before speaking, instead taking a moment to look around the house. It looked like a pretty generic place for a home of three, though I supposed it was four, counting Lilith. There was a fair amount of clutter in the corners of the room, but not nearly as bad as Preya's old place. It was just enough for me to think that the people that lived here simply didn't have the time to clean as much as they would've liked to.

Picture frames were dotted along the walls, though none of them looked relatively new. The most recent photo looked like it was at a middle school graduation ceremony, with a mother and father smiling beside their beaming daughter.

Hm.

"If you go back a channel, there was actually a halfway decent sitcom there," I started, trying to be conversational as I sat down in the chair next to her couch. I rubbed my nose, trying not to sneeze from the dust I'd kicked up in the process.

"I think I'll pass," Lilith replied, her tail lazily sliding against an armrest but otherwise not eve moving. It seemed like she was determined to give me the cold act for now.

"Fair enough, sitcoms can be pretty hit-or-miss depending on the person," I conceded with a shrug. I glanced behind me and saw that Doppel had made herself scarce. I _really_ hoped that she hadn't straight up ditched me, but I doubted that was the case anyway. If I needed her, she would come.

Hopefully.

Considering my next words carefully, I stroked my bearded chin until finally deciding. "Is this how it usually is?" I asked, looking around at the empty, dusty house. "With no one else around?"

"Probably," she said, shrugging.

Well, this was going nowhere fast.

I let out a deep breath and leaned forward in my seat, looking directly at her. "Look, I'm sorry if I came off as an asshole to you earlier. I just don't really react well to someone who propositions me and then immediately follows it up with attempted mind control when they're rejected."

Lilith's eyes darted to me for a second before turning back to the TV. Mild success? I'll take what I can get.

"So you're saying you'd be okay with it so long as I didn't try mind control?" she offered cheekily, a toothy grin on her face.

"The answer's still no," I groaned, palming my face. "Seriously, I don't get why you keep pushing for it. Not all dudes think with their dicks, you know."

"Oh, if you wear someone down enough, eventually they'll say yes," Lilith retorted, still grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at her, lips pulled into a thin line.

"That was actually incredibly creepy," I said, trying to keep my voice level, "And fucked up."

"Oh please, there's far worse crap out there," Lilith said, rolling her eyes. Still, her smile finally fell. "You're wasting your time thinking I'm worth any of your attention. Or worse, you're fucking judgment."

I frowned, noticing the way her wings and shoulders tensed slightly at her words. Her tail had gone utterly still, as well. This was a Lilith I had never seen, which was fair, considering no one had really bothered to get close to her in canon, so I had nothing to base it off of. Well, I guessed one person did, if you counted Rachnee, but that was being _very_ generous, and the circumstances here were totally different.

Thank _god_ for that.

But if I could work my way past Rachnee and Preya's prickly exteriors and get Draco to trust my word, then I could do the same for Lilith. It would just take time. I recalled Kuroko's advice to me, the morning before my first session with Mandroot, cautioning me not to rush things nor expect instant results.

Which was why, instead of tossing my hands in the air and leaving, I decided to stay and keep Lilith company. Considering she was left alone pretty much all the time, I could at least do that much.


	94. Lilith, Session 1, Part 2

_"-Okay, assfaces, drug evaluation time,"_ declared the hulking college football team coach on the TV, _"Raise your hands if you've done steroids in the last week."_

By some fucking miracle of cable programming, somehow one of my favorite comedies had found its way to Japanese TV in this dimension. The show, a maybe-parody, maybe-not, was a college sports series that was pretty much Animal House to such a ridiculous degree that calling the show a tribute to overblown hedonism and testosterone poisoning wouldn't be too far off the mark.

 _"Okay, good,"_ he said after seeing over half the football team raise their hands, _"Now lower your hands if you've done steroids_ and _you've done hard drugs."_ Only a handful of people lowered their hands. _"Good. Now, take a knee if you have done steroids,"_ People were already beginning to kneel, _"But you_ haven't _done any hard drugs,"_ They halted, _"But you_ have _done tranquilizers."_

For the first time in a half hour, Lilith finally looked like she'd found something she enjoyed, if her giggling was anything to go by. "Maybe I should've gone to America, if this is what it's like over there," she commented.

"Only at certain state schools," I responded, smiling and reminiscing. Not because I'd done hard drugs at said state schools (which I hadn't), but because I had fond memories of both college and watching this show with others. "There's a _little_ more variety to the U.S. than what this shows."

"Mm," she grunted, glancing over at me and noticing my smile, "You actually like this show? I thought you had too much of a stick up your ass to like something this ridiculous."

 _"Raise both hands if you have done tranquilizers, you have_ not _done rabies, but you_ have _done alcohol!"_

"Well, I _am_ an enigma wrapped in a riddle," I answered, after snorting at the TV, "If you replaced 'riddle' with ill-placed references and 'enigma' with some dude that just wants to play some video games. And drink. A lot."

"… Uh huh," Lilith murmured after staring me down for a while. She tapped a maroon finger against her cheek. She was likely trying to figure out what the hell my deal was.

"Anyway, this show's actually one of my personal favorites," I continued, figuring that shooting the breeze would help at least getting her to talk more. So far, so good. "It's not gonna be winning any Emmy Awards anytime soon, but who gives a shit? I have a good time watching it, and that's what matters."

A nostalgic smile rose on my face as I recalled events from well over a year ago. "A while ago, when I was in Thailand, me and a couple friends pretty much binged the entire show over a couple days. We were pretty exhausted after the last few days, and bored, and hot, so we just sat in our room in only our boxers, sipping beer while watching it on someone's laptop. Good times."

Meanwhile, on the TV, the football players were discussing the finer points of removing drugs from your system. The context, if it helped any, was that there was an upcoming piss test they needed to prepare for. Apparently tartar sauce was the best way to get coke out of your system. Who knew?

"… You really just wasted all that time, squatting in your undies to watch this crap?" Lilith asked, gesturing at the show in question. She sounded a little incredulous, though there was a smirk on her face. "What, are you actually really just a slob that somehow accidently tripped into a gig with the government?"

"More the latter than the former," I told her, "Though it's a gig that suits me, I like to think."

"You really think so?" There was a harsh glint to her eyes now, as her smirk grew predatory. "That's probably… 'cause…" She lost her train of thought, staring at the TV and trying to soak in just what was happening. "Is… is he…?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, he's just explaining what an oil change is." Despite the fact that I'd seen this particular scene at least three times already, I couldn't help but protectively cross my legs in sympathy. "You were saying?"

"Um, right," Lilith tried to continue, though it seemed she'd lost her earlier momentum. She cleared her throat before resuming the same expression as before. "So you took this job 'cause you have some kind of white knight complex, don't ya? Think you'd go around and fixing any poor liminal you ran into, then pat yourself on the back for your selflessness? Please. I'd rather not be another one of your conquests, thanks."

Now this, I'd expected to at least some degree. Lilith was able to quickly and easily figure out some of Rachnee's buried insecurities after just meeting her, so it would've been arrogant of me to assume she wouldn't be able to do the same for me. Her words still stung for what truth they held, of course, but they were also things about myself I'd accepted by now.

I let out a deep breath and sagged into my seat, lowering the volume of the TV as we drifted into heavier discussion.

"You're not wrong on some of those points," I admitted tiredly, "I do seem to have the habit of going out of my way to help people where I should probably leave well enough alone. But… eh. I just like seeing people smile, come to think of it. That's why I make lame jokes, or change my personality a little to better deal with different types of people, or help someone out. Don't really give a shit if I get labeled a white knight for that."

"Wow, someone that's actually honest with themselves," Lilith commented dryly, though for once her eyes never left me as she spoke, "Still means you're just using others for your own happiness, though."

"So what?" I countered, "You do the exact same thing, pranking people for _your_ amusement. Using their misfortune for _your_ happiness. If you say I can't judge you for that, then can you seriously judge me for doing something similar?"

Lilith was still for a moment, frowning. She eventually turned away, covering her eyes with turquoise hair.

"I take back what I said," she muttered, "You're not honest with yourself, after all. You trying to bond over having something in common? Please. We got nothing in common."

"We both like the same show," I replied, gesturing back at the TV, "Boom, something in common right there."

"Congrats, we laugh at the same crappy jokes!" Lilith cried sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Aren't we just peas in a pod!"

I groaned at that, not even trying to hide my exasperation at that point.

"Look, is it really so hard for you to accept that I genuinely want to have a connection with you?" I asked, removing my sunglasses and setting them on the coffee table beside me. I prayed that the simple gesture of trust might reach to her. "Why do you even think you're not worth anyone's atten…tion…"

My voice trailed off as my eyes were drawn to her swirling finger that seemed to materialize right before me.

"Fuuuuuck…" was about all I could bring myself to mutter.

"Bad call there, buddy~" Lilith sang, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face as she continued to hypnotize me.

I was so stupid. Dropping my guard like that, what was I thinking? Wait… why was I stupid? Can't… remember… hard to… think…

"I'd thought all you humans learned this lesson long ago," purred the girl who was now the only person in the world to me, "Never trust a devil. Most people don't. Guess you were too simple to take it to heart."

Static was buzzing in my head. Couldn't… Can't… Huh? A noise pierced through the static, like a crash of thunder rumbling over the din of heavy rain. I desperately clung to that noise, clutching it tightly like a compass that might somehow guide me through the hazy fog that clogged up my mind.

"You seriously expect me to believe anything you say?" Lilith continued, slowly but surely crawling to me across the couch, "All you men just have ulterior motives, trying to take advantage of girls for your own sick fantasies. Well, a taste of your medicine shouldn't hurt, right?"

Her words stirred something in me, fueling the loud and powerful sound in my mind. A sensation like a bolt of lightning shot through my entire body, lifting the fog that had weighed me down. Finally, my wits and control returned to me, freed from her hypnosis, though I had no idea how. But figuring out the details could wait.

"I'm sorry."

Lilith froze.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated, staring her in the eyes.

"For- No, wait." She shook her head, glaring at me furiously and gritting her teeth. "How'd you break free so easily?!"

"For whatever happened to you that made you feel that way," I explained, "I'm sorry."

"I, what, I don't," Lilith fumbled over her words, torn between rage, confusion, and perhaps more emotions that I wasn't aware of, "I don't want your _pity_ , you-!"

The sound of the front door swinging open stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm home!" called out a girl's voice.

Lilith growled, her fingers digging into the couch's fabric before biting her lip anxiously. She gave me one more glare before swinging around to face the direction of the voice.

"Welcome home!" she greeted in an overly-cheerful voice.

"Oh, Lilith, you're here!" exclaimed the girl who walked into the living room, "I didn't expect- Oh!" she gasped once she laid eyes on me. She was an average-looking girl, with long black hair and wearing a high school uniform I recognized seeing on most teens whenever I walked around town. This must've been Hisui, then. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know we were having guests…"

"Oh, he's just some guy from the Cultural Exchange coming in to check on me!" Lilith replied, cutting me off entirely, "He actually was just leaving, hee hee!"

Yeah, don't think I can't see sweat on your face there, Lilith. I'm not that clueless. Also… was she blushing? What the hell?

Whatever. It was probably for the best that we left it at that, for now. There was always next time.

"I suppose I was," I sighed, pushing myself up from my seat and making my way out, "I'm Juyo Janai, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Hisui Hinazuki," she introduced herself, smiling and bowing to me, "I'm so happy Lilith got to spend time with someone while we were gone! We have to leave her alone a lot, because of our schedules, and I feel kinda bad about that…"

"It happens," I shrugged, "Though she really shouldn't be cooped up in here all alone for so long. If no one's in the house, you could try dropping her off at Sports Club Kobold to hang out there. There's tons of things to do and other liminals as well, plenty to keep her occupied."

"If you could stop talking about me like I'm not here, that'd be great!" Lilith called out.

I chuckled at that. "Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck, "Anyway, I'm heading out. See ya soon, Lilith."

"Mm."

I spared one last glance at Lilith before leaving. When Hisui looked at her, it was as if she were an entirely different person. Her every gesture was more animated, her voice more filled with energy, and her eyes gleamed with… I couldn't really identify it. Joy?

Lilith was proving to be a far more complicated case than I'd anticipated. What she'd said while I was being hypnotized in particular unsettled me in the worst way. I needed to look more into her history, if it were possible, though I had a strong feeling I wouldn't like what I found.

"That went well," deadpanned Doppel, apparently materializing out of the shadow of a tree as I stepped outside.

"Thanks for looking out for me, by the way," I retorted, hands in my pockets. The two of us started to make our way down the street and back to the Cultural Exchange building.

"Eh, you had it in under control," Doppel replied dismissively. That made me quirk an eyebrow.

"You really thought so?" I pressed, "Even while she was hypnotizing me?"

"Like I said," she continued, folding her arms, "You had it under control."

"But I _shouldn't have_ ," I countered, "How the hell did I break free of it? It sure as hell wasn't 'heroic willpower' or some shit like that. Something _helped_ me."

"…" Doppel gave me an odd look, her black and gold eyes scanning me for… something. Eventually, she sighed. "Anyone can learn to resist hypnosis, if they put in the time and train their minds for years. There's a decent amount of humans that can and have resisted a devil's mind control before."

"But I _haven't_ trained to do that at all," I said. I was quiet for a while, musing and trying to connect the dots. "Does… does it have to do with why language barriers aren't a thing for me, anymore?"

"Probably," Doppel shrugged. Figured she knew something about my situation. "Something poked around your head while you were on your way over here, no doubt about that."

"Something messed with my head," I murmured, finding the thought incredibly unpleasant. "While I was in the Far Side…"

"Careful, Juyo," Doppel warned. The fact that she was warning me in the first place set off alarm bells. But still…

"Everything keeps tying back to the Far Side," I continued, emboldened by the fact that I finally found someone that might know what the hell was going on, "Just what the hell _is_ it?"

Doppel halted, her hair going utterly still. I stopped at her size, trying to figure out her unreadable expression. When she turned to face me, chills went down my spine. It wasn't that she'd changed into a more terrifying form. It wasn't that her features had been contorted by some intense emotion like rage or anything like that. It was the absence of _everything_ in her gaze. I saw nothing, a void, even though her face was technically the same I'd always seen.

The Shadow People. The Faceless Ones. Those and more were what they called the shapeshifters of this world. For the first time, I felt like I was truly meeting one for the first time.

"You really that curious?" she asked hollowly. A tendril of silvery hair rose up to my forehead. "Fine then."

Contact. And then, a bright white light that engulfed me utterly.


	95. Other

There were two moons in the night sky.

One, high above its smaller sibling, was blue and green. Streaks of white covered most of its surface, swirling around in a maddening pattern. The second looked almost exactly like the moon I knew back home, but for a smear of red that marred its pale white glow.

I stared at those two moons, lying on my back against the cool dirt beneath me, trying to remember how I'd gotten here. Doppel had given me that chilling look, all because I wanted to know more about the Far Side…

 _"You really that curious? Fine then."_

Ah. Right.

"She didn't seriously just up and send me to the Far Side, did she?" I groaned, raising a palm to my face. My whole body ached, far more intensely than it had lately after the daily exercise. "Pretty fucking rude…"

That might have been an understatement. Distantly, I figured I should've been panicking more, but I seemed to be lacking the energy to do so. I felt like my adrenaline had been completely drained from my body, dulling my thoughts and movements. I had no idea what to make of any of that.

With a great sigh, I tore my gaze away from the two moons above me and pushed myself up. My fingers dug into the dirt from the effort of lifting me, the sensation oddly cool and comforting. It seemed I was in a plain of some sort, surrounded by rolling hills and dark… grass? I supposed that's what it was. But the grass was completely rigid, pointing straight upward and unmoved by the soft breeze.

Wait… there was the sound of crashing waves, not too far from here. Slowly, I stood up, feeling my bones creaking as I did so. Jesus, whatever Doppel did, she really did a number on me. I took unsure steps towards the source of the noise, painfully aware of the wind that seemed to grow stronger with every step forward.

I reached the peak of the hill and… Oh. Holy _shit_.

The closest term I could use to describe what I saw was a literal sea of monsters.

Waves, and I do mean _waves_ , of dark writhing shapes crashed against each other. There was an ever-present cacophony of shrieks and roars from what could only be billions of mouths, all screaming as if to drown out the rest. It was impossible to pick out any individuals amid the chaos; claws and wings, fangs and horns, tendrils and feathers, all contorted in uncountable and unnatural combinations. Some limbs, easily as tall as skyscrapers, grasped vainly into the night sky above, reaching absently for something, anything.

Wait… did that thing have wings made of _teeth?!_

The only common trait I saw were the eyes. Each and every one was golden, with black sclera. No matter how many eyes the ever-shifting monsters had, they were always that same, chilling color.

The madness stretched on past the horizon, pretty much engulfing everything past the cliff's edge I stood on. All I could do was stare at the pandemonium as a strange, hollow feeling overcame me. The last time I'd felt this way, I stood at the edge of a chasm that signified the border between Thailand and Burma. I'd known that if I took one more step, I'd trigger a landmine. That feeling, that sense of overwhelming danger and death being a breath away, was something I'd never forget.

So it was no surprise that my palms were sweating, my knees were weak, and my heart was frantically pumping in my chest while I stared into the abyss.

"Huh, you're not screaming," noted a familiar voice behind me, as if she were discussing the weather, "Color me shocked."

Naturally, I screamed like a little girl from surprise.

Doppel rolled her eyes at me. "And then you had to go and ruin the whole cool guy façade you had going on."

"For fuck's sake…" I breathed raggedly before remembering to glare at the shapeshifter at my side, "What the _fuck_ , Doppel?! Did you really _have_ to toss me wherever the fuck here is?!"

"You were annoying me," she replied off-handedly, checking out her nails again, "You wanted to see the Far Side? Well, here it is."

I sighed and looked back at the sea of monsters before us. "… Is this all there is to it?" I asked uneasily, "Because if so, I can see why people don't really talk about it that much."

"Nah, just one corner of it," Doppel answered, setting her hands on her hips as she floated closer to the edge. "And not even that, technically. I can't send anyone I want whenever I want over to the Far Side, so I actually just connected to your mind and shot you a memory of it."

"Wh-Wait, hold on," I fumbled over my words, "You shot me a memory? I'm not following."

"You do this all the time with your slime "daughter", don't you?" she retorted, giving me a surprised look, "You shouldn't be a stranger to this sort of thing."

I frowned. "It's never this… real, though." I recalled the odd dream I'd had when we'd fallen asleep while connected and shivered. "It's more of an exchange of emotions and concepts. Not…" I kicked a pebble over the cliff, watching it disappear into the churning mass below. "Whatever the hell this is."

"Hm," Doppel hummed and shrugged, "Whatever."

I forced down my aggravation at her flippancy, though my hands were still balled into fists. Despite her annoying attitude about everything, Doppel had _finally_ done something no one else had done and gave me a view of what the Far Side actually was. Even if it was just a memory of a fraction of the real deal, it was more than anything I had before. My outrage, and even my fear of the casual display of power, could be buried away for now. Because the longer I stared at the alien landscape before me, the more I soaked in every impossible sight, the greater I felt something that overpowered my every instinct to run away screaming, the same something I'd felt when I first laid eyes on a liminal.

Wonder.

I was always bad at feeling that nasty fear of the unknown that seemed to plague most others, anyway.

"So… what am I looking at?" I asked, after taking a deep breath.

"Oh, it's got tons of poetic and fancy names and whatnot," Doppel replied, "The Fanged Sea, the Screaming Shadow, some pretentious assholes even call it the Crawling Chaos." She rolled her eyes, her voice filled with disdain. "Like they even know what that means. But for me, it's just where I was born."

That explained why all those things had the same eyes as her, at least.

"Then that means that every one of… " I hesitated, "Them, is a shapeshifter?"

"Bingo," Doppel nodded. "It's where we're… created, somehow, though no one really knows how. No one's curious enough to get ripped apart a million different ways to find out." She smiled sardonically. "Since you're so curious, feel free to give it a shot, though."

"Uh… I'll pass, thanks," I shook my head, "But then how did you end up… I dunno, free of that?"

"Hell if I know," she shrugged, "I can only assume I spent countless years, decades, hell, maybe even centuries like that, mindless and cannibalizing my own kin."

She sounded disturbingly calm about that last bit.

"But one day I just woke up on the shore," Doppel continued, her tone taking an odd and indiscernible turn, "Confused and desperately trying to figure out who and what the hell I was. That… was when "I" was born."

I went quiet, giving myself time to soak everything she'd said. All (relatively) simple enough to understand, despite the sheer madness that was the existence of such a thing. Perhaps it shouldn't have been surprising that shapeshifters had an origin as enigmatic, terrifying, and physics-defying as they were. Granted, it was an origin without explanation or apparent purpose, but what could I expect? This was Doppel we were talking about. I doubted she had the ability to explain anything fully even if she tried.

Which made me a little suspicious that she'd even told me that much.

"Doppel…" I started, pulling my eyes away from the sea of monsters to look directly at her, "Why are you showing me all this? It's a bit… excessive, even for you."

Her silver hair drifted in the air around, as if it were floating underwater, as she regarded me. It was only then that I realized she was actually _floating_ , her toes only barely grazing the dark grass below her. The effect was far more ethereal than I'd expected. I wouldn't have called her angelic, or even demonic, for that matter. If I had to pick a word, I would've gone with… a wraith.

"A few reasons," Doppel eventually said, turning away from me, "I guess I was expecting a reaction, of sorts."

"A reaction?" I echoed, tilting my head, "From what?"

She shrugged. "Hell if I know. You, me, whatever brought you here in the first place, some third party, something. But it looks like nothing will happen because of something as half-assed as a memory link, apparently."

I wouldn't call what was going on "half-assed" by any means, but there was _probably_ a bit of a gap in experience between the two of us.

"Whatever," Doppel sighed, "Show's over." She raised her hand.

"Wait, I wan-!"

A snap of her fingers, and the world fell apart. The din of screaming beasts grew dull, as if being pushed further and further away from me. The soil at my feet crumbled and flew off in the wind. And the moons… they started getting closer.

"Just remember this, 'Juyo'," Doppel said at my side, even as we were about to be crushed by the moon that looked so much like Earth, "Be careful when poking around. Eventually, something nastier than me will poke _back_."

With a start, I woke up on the sidewalk.

"Gah," I groaned, covering my eyes to shield them from the sudden burst of sunlight, "The fucking…"

Fuck this cryptic bullshit.

With a grunt, I pushed myself up. I was still in front of Lilith's host's house, and _ow_! Christ, my head _hurt_! Like someone took a fucking jackhammer to it.

"Huh, you took to that better than I thought," Doppel idly commented from above me. I glared upward to see her peering down at me, hands on her hips and with a curious expression on her face. "Props to you."

"Stop looking at me like I'm your fucking toy," I retorted, wincing at the latest spike of pain jabbing into my head. My social skills tended to deteriorate whenever I got a particularly bad headache, which probably surprised no one. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Hey, just helping a friend satiate his little curiosity while satisfying my own," she replied cheekily, giving me a grin before turning away, "Anyway, dinner's at your place tonight, right? See ya then."

At that, Doppel drifted away.

"Good talk," I hissed at the empty air.

I had no idea what to make of Doppel anymore. Granted, I hadn't really before, but now I was even less sure. A part of me wondered if she was being so random just for the sake of throwing me off, or because she actually was that flippant. Either option was worrying in its own way. I wasn't even certain I could trust what she'd shown or told me, if that really was a part of the Far Side or the supposed origin of shapeshifters.

I let out a deep sigh, finding the action therapeutic. Yet more to worry about, I supposed. Between everything else, what was a potentially antagonistic shapeshifter thrown into the mix?

… Actually a pretty big deal, come to think of it. Well, one thing at a time. Which reminded me.

With a grunt, I stood up and reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. As I started to make my way home, I went through my contacts until I found the number I was looking for. After dialing it in, I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello, is this the Ootsu residence?" I asked once the line was picked up, "I'm Juyo Janai, liminal counselor for the Cultural Exchange Between Species. Is Draco in?"


	96. Pregame

"Guests should be here in about ten minutes," Kurusu pointed out as he entered the kitchen, "How's it going in here?"

"Just fantastic, Darling!" Miia replied, happily wiping her hands, "Romance Master and I just put the finishing touches on the doro wat!"

"Here's to hoping it at least tastes good," I sighed, wiping my brow. The Ethiopian dish had taken over two hours to cook, which was no doubt stretched by the fact that Miia and I had pretty much taken a crash course in the process of making it. The end result was probably not the greatest doro wat ever cooked, but that was why Kurusu's cooking would be the main course, with our dish being a side option for those feeling adventurous.

For her part, Miia was a bundle of nerves and excitement the entire way. It had taken all of her willpower, it seemed, to keep her tail from fidgeting too much and knocking over half the kitchen. As it was, she stopped every couple of minutes to take a photo of our progress, a habit I was fine with at first, up until I really needed the extra pair of hands. Still, her joy was infectious, and it was hard for me to not feel a little bit of pride at our work. At the very least, it was a fun experience, which was the point.

"I'm sure it'll be great," Kurusu assured us, before looking over at the other side of the counter, "How's the salad coming, Cerea?"

"Well, Master," she answered, setting her hands on her hips and looking down on her handiwork, "I feel I have managed to create a suitable quantity for our guests. Again, I must express my gratitude for trusting me with preparing food."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," he promised, beaming at her, "I'm just happy to see you all work so hard at cooking!"

While Miia and Cerea made googly eyes at him, I opened the fridge and pulled out a six-pack of beer. I set it down on the counter with a satisfying _clink_ , drawing the other three's attention.

"Starting early?" Miia pried as I grabbed a bottle-opener.

"I figured why not?" I shrugged. "As the hosts, we're perfectly entitled to having a beer or two before our guests show up. You guys in?"

"As I have informed you, I have never tasted alcohol before," Cerea said, shifting a little uncomfortably as Kurusu took a bottle, "I fear I do not know how I may react…"

"No better way to find out than with friends you trust," I countered, smiling at her as I offered a freshly-opened bottle, "Obviously you don't have to if you don't want to, though."

"Mm… perhaps I shall indulge, to test the waters," Cerea eventually allowed, taking it from me, "You seem to be veteran drinker, Juyo, so I shall trust your judgment."

"That's the nicest way to call someone an alcoholic I've ever heard," I grumbled, "But I'm hardly a veteran. I'm a bit of a lightweight, for one, and I've only been drinking for around four years."

"Still, that is more experience than I," Cerea admitted after a soft chuckle.

"Perhaps," I snorted, before offering a bottle to Miia, "How about you? You more than earned it after working so hard."

"Does it taste like wine at all?" Miia asked, hesitantly taking it from me, "I've had some back home before."

"Not at all," I answered, shaking my head, "Though, there _might_ be beer that tastes like wine or vice versa out there. Who knows, with all the different drinks and habits all over the world."

Miia hummed, eyeing the bottle, before shrugging and smiling. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Kurusu raised his bottle, "Shall we?"

Blushing from the praise, Miia excitedly raised her bottle to meet his. "To trying new things!" she cheered.

Not to be outdone, Cerea quickly followed suit. "To boldly going forward!"

Kurusu laughed. "To a bright future together!"

Hoo boy, _that_ got both their faces rather red.

Rolling my eyes but smiling all the same, I joined in. "And to a kickass party tonight!"

"Cheers!" we all chorused as one.

I eagerly guzzled down several gulps of my beer, watching the others as I did so. Miia brought the bottle to her lips a little faster than Cerea and only slightly hesitated after her first taste of the amber liquid. As for Cerea, she winced at just a sip, her ears flicking in surprise.

"I. Hm." Her face contorted as she struggled to find the words. "I can safely say I have never tasted something quite like this before."

"Try not to over-think it," I suggested as I checked the time on my phone, "Damn, the others are cutting it pretty close…"

"Papi and Suu only left a half hour ago," Kurusu said, resting his elbow on the counter, "It's a big forest; they probably got caught up trying to find Kii."

"Probably," I sighed, scratching my beard, "But Mero and Rachnee have been gone for a while and never explained why. Mero didn't leave a note, like she usually does."

"Rachnera's bad influence, no doubt," Cerea cut in, her nose crinkling, "I swear, why a dignified lady such as Meroune would ever spend any amount of time with her sort baffles me."

"Hey now, that's uncalled for," Kurusu told her, frowning, "Rachnee is actually a very nice person once you get to know her."

"She _abducted_ Juyo before she came here," she countered, "Or are we going to pretend that never happened?"

Damn, this was _not_ how I wanted to start the evening. Clearly this was something that had been bothering her for a long time, which I should've better kept in mind. Even though I lived with them and interacted with both daily, I'd casually dismissed the fact that Cerea had some _severe_ issues trusting Rachnee, partly because of her behavior but also because of her species. In canon, they'd quickly come to an understanding when Cerea confessed such to her and Rachnee made it quite clear she had no intention of harming Kurusu.

Thanks to the butterfly effect, that obviously never happened, letting the issue stew just below the surface for longer than it should have. I'd hoped that Cerea would just warm to Rachnee after a while and see she meant no harm, but apparently that wasn't the case.

" _I've_ forgiven her for it," I chimed in, leaning against the wall, "She did that because she's had a bit of a fucked up time since coming to Japan, so I don't blame her at all."

"Having ill things done to you does not excuse doing ill things in turn," Cerea pressed, clearly determined to drive her point, "You should not have had to suffer because she lacked the strength of will to-"

"Cerea," I interrupted, heat slipping into my tone at her words. "By that logic, I should hate a lot of people for what they've done to me. Hell, _Kii_ did a lot worse to me than Rachnee ever did, and yet I have no problem inviting her to dinner tonight. Not to mention Preya, or Draco, or even-"

I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. To my shock, it was Miia, who'd been watching us anxiously since the argument started.

It was then that I noticed my hands were shaking and my heart was beating quicker than usual. I forced myself to take a deep breath and calm down. While what Cerea had said genuinely bothered me, I likely wouldn't have gotten so upset if weren't for the lingering anger from what Doppel had done earlier that day.

Yes, I saw the irony. Talking about forgiving those who'd wronged me while still being upset over someone who'd done so.

But thankfully Miia had caught me before I went too far. I wasn't sure how she'd gotten so good at reading people, but I wasn't going to argue about that now.

"… Are you unwell, Juyo?" Cerea asked, watching me worriedly, "I apologize for causing you distress, it was not my intent…"

"Just," I shook my head, "Forget about it, okay? This is supposed to be a happy night, right? Let's talk about it later. After the party."

 _Ding-dong!_

Saved by the bell!

"I'll get that," Kurusu said, already walking off, "And good call!"

"Perhaps 'tis for the best," Cerea agreed, nodding slowly, "I merely wanted you to know how I felt." At that, she went to follow Kurusu, leaving behind an awkward air.

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I really, _really_ hadn't wanted to kick off the night on a sour note.

"You'll feel better when more of your friends are here," Miia offered helpfully at my side, patting my shoulder and giving me a dazzling smile, "So cheer up, buttercup!"

"That's my line," I snorted, already feeling a smile on my lips, "But thanks. Had a rougher day than usual, so Cerea got to me more than she should've."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think Rachnee is a good person," Miia told me, "If she really was so mean, she wouldn't have helped Mero out when she was sad and lonely."

"That's right," I nodded. With a pleasant surprise, I realized I was already feeling much better. I raised my bottle toward her. "Here's to that, and to making sure tonight is a good one."

"Yay!" After the obligatory _clink-clink_ , we both partook in yet more beer.

"So you like it, then?" I asked.

"Mm, yeah," Miia answered, looking over the bottle, "Took a little getting used to, but it's not as strong as wine, which is nice. Thanks for letting me try it!"

"I'm all about expanding horizons," I said, getting off the wall and inclining my head to the front of the house, "Now let's go see who's here."

"Aye aye, Romance Master!" She gave me a mock-salute and shot out her forked tongue playfully, prompting a laugh out of me.

For all the doubts she had about herself, Miia really was a sweet and good person. I only hoped she knew that much. Kurusu was a lucky guy.

"Well, if it ain't Juyo!" greeted a certain boisterous bartender as Miia and I entered the foyer. Sasaki gave me a wild grin as he hefted up the two large bags in his arms. "Ready for round two, eh? Ha!"

"Hell yeah I am," I chuckled, taking his offered hand in a firm shake, "Glad to see you could make it."

"Ah, well, I could hardly turn down an invite from dear lil' Kimi," Sasaki replied, nudging Kurusu and nearly bowling him over in the process. "Haven't had yer family's famous cookin' in ages!"

"Sorry about that," Kurusu laughed good-naturedly, though he rubbed his arm where Sasaki had hit him, "Things tend to get hectic around here."

"Bah, just like yer parents, always runnin' 'round," Sasaki chuckled, "By the by, weren't ya just introducing me to Miss…?"

"Centorea Shiantus," she said, bowing to him, "A pleasure."

"Pleasure's mine, Centauria," Sasaki replied, "Uh, did I pronounce that 'un right?"

Cerea's nose crinkled ever so slightly. Come to think of it, his rough way of speaking probably reminded her of centaur men.

"Centorea," she repeated.

"Centorea," he echoed slowly, nodding to himself, "Well, case no 'un's told ya already, I'm Seiji Sasaki! And how 'bout you?" he asked, rounding on Miia.

"Uh, I'm Miia," she offered, smiling nervously, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Sasaki replied, "Gotta say, ya two are the firs' liminals I've actually talked to. So please, pardon me if I say somethin' taboo or accidently trip over some cultural no-no's, I don't wanna cause no offense. Lemme know if I do somethin' wrong."

"Oh, well." Miia and Cerea exchanged a look, clearly not anticipating such thoughtfulness from a man like him. Miia was the first to recover. "Thanks, but don't worry about it! Sometimes thinks happen."

"Heh, ain't that the sad and sorry?" Sasaki snorted, slipping out of his shoes and stepping further inside. Once he got a better look of the house, he whistled. "Hot damn, yer parents are gonna _flip their shit_ when they come back to a friggin' mansion! Yer gonna have to show me around, Kimi, I might get lost 'round this joint…"

"The kitchen and living room are still in the same place," Kurusu laughed, taking the lead, "Right over here."

"Great! And hey," he leaned over to the girls to whisper conspiratorially, "Ya ever wanna hear some good stories about Kimi when he was a kid, all ya have to do is ask. Got some good shit from back in the day, ha!"

"Really?~" Miia whispered excitedly, eyes wide, "I wanna hear about Darling as a kid!"

"I must admit to being curious about Master's past as well, "Cerea added.

I wasn't sure what was more priceless, Sasaki's shock at hearing Kurusu's pet names, or Kurusu's rising horror that Sasaki had heard them at all. Guess he hadn't factored that when he invited his godfather.

" _Darlin'_?! _Master_?!" Sasaki exclaimed, waddling after Kurusu as fast as he could, bags flopping beside him, "What kinda show ya runnin' over here, boy?!"

Nodding, I decided to chug the rest of my drink. It was going to be one of those nights.


	97. The Beginning of a Beautiful Hot Mess

"-So it's really not what you think it is," Kurusu finished explaining, a highly-visible bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Hm," Sasaki grunted, idly swirling the contents of his freshly-opened beer as he glared at his godson, "You're lucky I helped raise ya, boy, otherwise I'd find this whole shindig _very suspect_."

I snorted at that from my position by the TV. As tempting as it had been to intervene, I figured Kurusu could best handle Sasaki so I decided to set up the sound system and get some music for the party going while he explained. Thankfully any concern I had was unfounded as Sasaki heard him out, though it took some effort convincing him that Cerea calling Kurusu her Master was a cultural thing for centaurs and not actually servitude (despite Cerea's protest to the contrary) or some creepy fetish thing they had going on.

"Did this guy really help raise Darling?" Miia whispered to me as she watched the two banter by the kitchen. Cerea stood with them, anxiously fiddling with her beer as she regarded them. She probably was nervous meeting one of Kurusu's family for the first time. Meeting the relatives had a tendency to be nerve-wracking. "He's so different!"

"Eh, he's not _that_ different," I replied, backing away from the sound system, satisfied with my handiwork for now, "Yeah, Sasaki's hella gruff, but he cares a lot about people, just like Kurusu. I wouldn't be too surprised if he picked up a few habits from him, in fact."

"Really?" she asked, "Did he tell you that?"

I shook my head. "Nah, just a gut feeling." The doorbell rang again, chiming through the household. Kurusu was already moving to get it, but I waved him off. "I got it! Oh, and Miia." She gave me a questioning look. "That might be Draco. Are you still sure about this?"

We'd talked about this earlier, when we were still planning the party tonight, and I'd been the one to bring the matter up when I remembered my promise to Draco. After some discussion between everyone in the house, it was eventually decided (mainly by Miia) that we'd give Draco a shot at joining us and seeing how well she'd fit in. Even if worse came to worse, something I severely doubted would occur, MON would be around to easily handle the situation.

"Oh, absolutely," Miia answered, smiling and nodding at me, "It'd be kinda rude to turn her down right when she gets here, anyway, right?"

You know, if I had been the target of a stalker, I might not have been quite so forgiving. But hey, if Miia was okay with it, then I was.

"Gucci," I said, returning her nod and leaving the living room. All told, the house was gonna be packed tonight. Between the eight usual residents, Kuroko, all of MON, Sasaki, Kii, and Draco, we were pretty damn lucky the house had been renovated and expanded. As it was, we'd be cramped for space between the larger people, like Rachnee, Cerea, Tio, and Miia.

I'd considered inviting Mandroot and Preya, but held off for now. The former would probably not react pretty well to crowds and the same could be said of the latter, if not to as extreme a degree. Besides, Kuroko had advised giving Preya at least another day to spend more time with her new host family, so I'd relented, though only after hearing that she was doing _much_ better than she had with her last host.

"Oh hey there," Zombina greeted me with a smile and a wink as I opened the door. In her hands, she hefted two six-packs, adding yet more alcohol to the growing pile. Nice to see people came prepared. "Brought ya some goodies."

"And muffins!" Tio cheerfully piped up from behind her. "Mana and I baked a bunch!"

"I-I didn't do that much…" Manako murmured softly, nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Either way, it's appreciated," I told them warmly, grinning until my eyes met Doppel's. She smirked and gave a little wave, which was just enough to sour my mood. My eyes narrowed slightly and my grip on my beer tightened subconsciously, but otherwise I did my best to ignore her. Damn it, Zombina must've caught that, if the curious look she was giving me was any indication. "Ah, anyway, come on in. Dinner's pretty much ready; we're just waiting on every else to get here."

"Kay!" Tio happily hummed as she walked in, quickly followed by Manako and Doppel. The latter didn't even spare me a glance as she passed me, something that bothered me perhaps more than it should have. Shaking my head and letting out a sigh, I brought the beer to my lips only to be interrupted by a light jab at my elbow.

"Wassup?" Zombina asked, lingering by my side, "Ya looked actually angry for a sec there. Did Doppel pull some of her shit on you?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "You could say that. Not gonna let it ruin the night, though." I moved to walk away, but I was stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Juyo," she started, "What did she do?"

I was taken aback, initially. Her voice was filled with tension and… something else, just below the surface. I stared into her green and golden eyes, surprised to find seriousness behind them. Was that for my sake? As flattering as that would've been, I doubted it; a lot of shit's happened to me since I came here, and she didn't get like this back then, so why would she now? No, it was likely because it involved her teammate. Doppel's "pranks" had a habit of spiraling out of control, as I'd learned the hard way.

"Jeezus H. Christ!" Sasaki suddenly hollered, his voice ringing through the halls, "Put some fukken clothes on, will ya?!"

I couldn't help but snicker at that, and neither could Zombina, it seemed. Still, her grip on me stayed.

"Does it really matter?" I sighed.

"It does when somethin' my teammate did is makin' ya act like this," she replied.

With a shake of my head, I relented. She wasn't going to let up, apparently. "I started asking her about the Far Side, which she used as enough of an excuse to… hell, I don't even know _what_ she did. Took me into a memory of hers, _somehow_ , and made me see where shapeshifters are born."

Was her grip tightening?

"She proceeded to lecture me on digging too deep," I continued, "But even then that was probably just some bullshit since she immediately said she was actually just checking to see if whatever sent me here in the first place would react to what she did."

Zombina stayed silent.

I shrugged. "Fuck if I know why she felt the need to do that. All I know is that sent me on some fucked-up trip to a literal sea of monsters, give me a god awful migraine for my trouble, and didn't seem to care how I felt about it."

She let out a deep, shaky breath.

"Let me get this straight," Zombina half-growled, "She fucked with your mind and forced ya to see one of the worst places in the Far Side, just 'cause she _felt like it_?"

"… That about covers it, yeah," I answered, uneasily shifting where I stood. I wasn't sure I liked this new, angry Zombina.

"She swore an oath," she snarled, shaking her head and letting go of me, "I'm gonna talk with her, _right now_."

"Wait, hold on," I said, grabbing her hand right as she walked past me, which instantly caused her to freeze. I was well aware of how she would take the gesture and frankly I was perfectly fine with that. "What oath?"

"When you join MON, you swear to protect both liminal and humankind," Zombina answered as she looked back to face me, her eyes briefly darting from our held hands to me, "Along with a few other, _very important_ things. And if she really broke that just to poke yer mind…" She frowned. "Then somethin' really ain't right."

We were both quiet for a few moments, with me unsure of how to reply to that. Thankfully, she broke the silence first. Unfortunately, she sounded _pissed_.

"Damn it, of course she does to _you_ of all people," Zombina growled, her free hand clenching into a fist, "She _knows_ that Kuroko trusts you now, _knows_ that I-" She stopped herself, taking a deep breath with visible effort. I wasn't sure if breathing even made a difference for someone like her, but maybe just the gesture was calming in its own way. "I'm the leader, I gotta take responsibility for this. Fuckin' ridiculous."

"Not your fault," I told her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. There was a blush on her pale cheeks now, and I felt warmth rush to my face as well. Go figure. "But maybe talk to her about it later? Miia, Kurusu, and Cerea worked hard preparing dinner tonight and I'd hate to have it ruined because of this."

"There ya go again, putting someone else before yourself," Zombina snorted, a soft smirk on her lips, "Ya really have a bad habit of not lookin' out for Number One, don't ya?"

"Well, I _also_ worked hard making food," I admitted, returning her smile, "So I wouldn't call this an entirely selfless suggestion."

She chuckled at that, shaking her head. "Fine, I should probs wait 'til Kuroko gets here anyway. She's usually more eloquent with all the words and shit than I am. But hey, there's one perk to all this stupid shit, at least."

"And what's that?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She jerked her arm, pulling me close so that our chests were just barely pressed together.

"Ya finally held my hand," Zombina whispered, her breath hot on my ear and making me heat up all over, "That means we're practically married, doesn't it?"

I couldn't help but giggle, losing pretty much any and all will to resist. I blamed the joke.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think either of us come from cultures where that's true in the slightest," I retorted softly.

"Hey, you don't know me," Zombina replied, giving me a winning smile.

 _Ding-dong!_

"I think you got that one," she murmured, giving me a kiss on the cheek before pulling me. After picking up her dropped six-packs, she sashayed off to join the rest in the living room. "Catch ya inside, Juyo."

I watched her leave, idly resting a hand against where she'd kissed me, still feeling a tingle on my skin. Odd as it was, or perhaps it wasn't odd at all, but there was a warmth in me now, one I wasn't accustomed to feeling much. To see Zombina get so angry and upset for what was now undoubtedly _my sake_ was incredibly heartening. If she really cared about me that much, I had to wonder what I did to deserve it.

Maybe I'll ask her later tonight. After a few more beers. Yeah.

"Wow, they have the illustrious Romance Master answering the door for us," Kuroko exclaimed, hands on her hips as I swung the door open to let her in. "How kind of you."

"I live to serve," I dramatically bowed, swinging my arms to one side in a grandiose manner. I lifted my head to look at the other person accompanying her. "Oh, and hi, Draco!"

"Mm," Draco grunted, anxiously eyeing up the house as she followed Kuroko. "Human."

"A real conversationalist, this one," Kuroko offered dryly, "Barely said five words to me since I picked her up from her host family's place."

"I merely choose to refrain from wasting words," Draco pouted, folding her arms.

"Small talk's a good skill to have, though," I advised, "Can't expect every conversation you have to hold deep meaning or carry weight."

Kuroko gave me a pointed look at that, which I promptly ignored.

"Anyway," I continued, "There's a coat rack right there for your trench coat, Draco. Once you get that off, we'll head in."

"I would rather keep it on," Draco replied indignantly.

"Uh, it's gonna get pretty hot in here pretty quickly," I told her, "I know dragonewts can handle a lot of heat and all, but you'd still probably be more comfortable without it." Not to mention it'd look less creepy.

"I still-"

"Draco, I'd listen to him," Kuroko helpfully chimed in, giving her one of those dangerous smiles I'd seen from time to time, "He _is_ one of our hosts, after all."

That seemed to cow Draco, thankfully. It looked like even she was afraid to Kuroko to some degree, a fact that Kuroko was unafraid of exploiting to the fullest. Grumbling under her breath, Draco removed her trench coat and hung it up, revealing her surprisingly nice clothes underneath. With a maroon button-up and black pants, she actually looked rather dashing.

After giving Kuroko a grateful nod, I led the way over the living room. However, at the entrance, we ran into Rachnee and Mero, with the former pushing the latter's wheelchair.

"Hello, Juyo!" Mero greeted cheerfully, "Oh, and you too, Smith! And… I beg pardon, but I am terribly afraid we have not had the pleasure of meeting before."

"Draco," she supplied curtly.

"Ah, a pleasure! I am Meroune Lorelei, and this is my good friend Rachnera Arachnera!"

"Hello there," Rachnee said, eyeing Draco warily, like a predator encountering another that might prove a threat. Draco caught on pretty quickly to her suspicion, glaring right back.

Sheesh.

"When'd you guys get back, anyhow?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

"Whatever are you talking about, Counselor?" Rachnee coyly responded, "We've been here this whole time."

It was only then that I noticed the cup of coffee in her hand. Ahhhhhh. A coffee run, eh? I see you, Rachnee. I raised my own bottle towards her, a gesture that I hoped she'd understand. Thankfully she did, since she tapped her cup against my bottle and the both of us took sips of our respective beverages.

"Big brother!" cried a familiar voice once I was inside, followed immediately by a blue blur that tackle-hugged me.

The two of us laughed as I swung her around in place, not caring in the slightest that we were drawing attention from those unaccustomed to the sight. Papi giggled in my arms, the flowers in her hair gently swaying in the wind.

"Papi, you made it back just in time!" I told her, "You and Suu find Kii okay?"

"Mhm!" Papi cheerfully replied, beaming up at me, "We got a little lost and desiccated but it was all goochy in the end!"

"She neglects to mention the truck full of noodles," Kii sighed, stalking over with folded arms, "I had to remind her _twice_ that we were having dinner soon."

"But I didn't eat them!" Papi retorted with an adorable pout, "So it was all goochy!"

"Proud of you," I said with a smile, setting her down and looking around, "Hey, where's Suu?"

"Oh, she wanted to supplies you!"

"Huh?"

"Boop," came the answer in a soft and sweet voice above me.

My smile widened to a grin as I felt her land on my head. "Hey there, sweetie." She slid down my back and wrapped around to my chest, transforming back into her humanoid form and wrapping her feelers around me in a tight hug. "Boop," I whispered as I poked her on the forehead.

"… Juyo, I got some questions 'bout your family tree that I'm 'fraid to know the answers to," Sasaki said from across the room.

"Eh, I'll tell you over dinner," I replied, following Kurusu hungrily as he brought all the various dishes to the table.

Miia, Cerea, and Tio were helping Kurusu set up the table, while Kuroko stood by the side with Manako, who was struggling to keep up with an animated Papi trying to talk with her. Kii was by them as well, though she clearly seemed awkward about being around all these new people and was clinging to Papi like a lifeline. Zombina, Sasaki, Rachnera, and Mero seemed engaged in conversation by the kitchen counter, while Suu still clung to my side. Doppel was leaning on a couch by herself, watching everyone else. As for Draco… well, she was busy staring at Miia, caught in a limbo of sorts between groups. That wasn't terribly surprising, sadly; someone else would have to break the ice for her. I'd do it, if need be.

But it looked like everyone was finally accounted for. Between all the food and alcohol, tonight was shaping up to be promising. At the very least, it would be eventful. Hopefully in the fun way.


	98. Dinner Wat

"Ah, Draco, right? I'm Miia!" she smiled and offered her hand, brushing aside a lock of red hair over her ear, "It's nice to meet you!"

Against my expectations, Miia had made the first move and reached out to Draco before I felt like I needed to make introductions. I now watched the two out of the corner of my eye as everyone else bustled around the dinner table to take their seats. A few others, like Kuroko, MON, and Cerea, were also regarding them wearily, ready to intervene should it prove necessary. Kuroko in particular I'd informed about Draco's actions in the original timeline, for obvious reasons.

Draco, for her part, was a bundle of nerves the moment Miia locked eyes with her. It seemed that since the meeting wasn't exactly on her terms, she was at a loss on how to behave. She fidgeted with her claws, her tail curling anxiously behind her, and I could've sworn I saw a small amount of sweat start to form on her brow.

It reminded me of whenever I tried to talk to my crush in middle school. I felt for Draco, right then, even as I smiled nostalgically. It'd been ages since I'd thought about this old, awkward days.

"Ah, mm, yes," Draco stammered, pausing to clear her throat. Finally, after a deep breath, she found the courage to look Miia in the eyes. "It is… nice to finally meet you, as well…"

Far from the suave persona she'd originally presented herself as, that was for certain. Fine by me. At least these two would have a more honest start. Maybe they'd even become actual friends out of it.

Draco raised a shaky claw, which Miia happily took and gave a firm shake.

"I hope you enjoy the food!" Miia cheerfully told her, "Romance Master and I worked real hard on the doro wat, so I hope it's good!"

"I-I'm sure it'll be g-good," Draco replied, before scratching at her face and looking away nervously, "I mean, yeah, that'd be-" Then her eyes widened. "Wait, someone cooked _with_ you?!"

I _might've_ mentioned that Miia was cooking tonight as some extra incentive for Draco show up tonight. I also _might've_ not mentioned that she wasn't the only one that'd be cooking. Mostly because I didn't want her getting the wrong idea about me and Miia.

"Mhm! Romance Master helped me out a bunch!" Miia gestured in my direction, prompting Draco to swivel her head toward me.

Hey, Miia, quit putting me on the spot here! And Draco, stop giving me that death glare and making this out to be a love triangle that doesn't exist! I'm not the one you should be considering a rival here!

"All right, everything's set up!" Kurusu announced, clapping his hands together, "Dig in, everyone!"

Speak of the devil.

Eager to avoid Draco's baleful gaze, I took my seat at the greatly expanded dinner table. Suu was quick to sit at my side, while Zombina slid in on my right.

"So ya really did do some cookin'?" she asked.

"That I did," I replied, nodding, "You see that stew there, with the chicken and eggs floating in it? Miia and I made that."

"Huh," Zombina grunted, already reaching for some and scooping out a big helping, "Don't mind if I do."

"Ah, it might not be that good, fair warning," I cautioned, "It was our first time trying something like this…"

"So?" she shrugged, "Ya made it, so I wanna try it. 'Sides, my sense of taste ain't what it used to be, so I'm pretty easy to please when it comes to food." With a wink, she jabbed her fork into an egg coated in the red spice mixture and popped it in her mouth. Humming happily, she shot me a grin after swallowing. "See, totally not inedible!"

"Gee, thanks," I snorted, setting some of the doro wat on my plate and getting more rice as well. All around us, people were starting to dig in to the food with gusto, conversation being temporarily cut off as they did so. For a few moments, the only sounds were that of chewing and clinking silverware. Everyone seemed pretty content, I noted, though Manako was her usual anxious self and Draco looked a little uncomfortable, fidgeting constantly in her seat and shooting glances at Miia occasionally.

"I must say, you've outdone yourself once again, Darling," Kuroko eventually said, ending the silence and smiling, "This pork is phenomenal."

"Mhm!" Tio happily chimed in, "I love that it's in these super cute cutlets, too!"

"Heh, thanks," Kurusu replied abashedly, "I was hoping they'd end up okay, I don't usually cook for so many people so I wasn't sure how'd they turn out."

"Bah, you and yer folks have always had the magic touch when it came ta food," Sasaki assured him, patting his godson roughly on the back, "Hell, I didn't know much I missed Kurusu cookin' 'til just now!"

"So you two have known each for a while?" Kuroko pressed, raising an eyebrow as she pressed a glass to her lips. Was that wine?

"Ever since he popped outta Hayami's belly," Sasaki answered, smiling fondly, "I've been best buds with his folks since middle school, so I got ta watch Kimi grow up. Hell, I get credit fer helpin' raise the boy!"

"Intriguing," Kuroko mulled, nodding before a smirk crossed a face, "Got any good stories?"

Sasaki barked in laughter, prompting Kurusu to shoot him a worried look.

"Like ya wouldn't believe," Sasaki said, "But I'm not feelin' givin' him grief while we're eatin' his cookin'. Besides, we all got embarrassin' shit from when we were kids, don't we?"

Even though she was still smiling, Kuroko's expression went stony at his words. "I suppose making fun of someone's actions when they were young may in of itself be childish," she agreed, though there was a chilly undercurrent to her tone. She was good at hiding it, and I only picked up on it because I was looking for a reaction of some sort.

Speaking of reactions, each member of MON had their own to Kuroko's subtle change in demeanor. Tio paused in her devouring of the pork cutlets, frowning. Manako shrank even further into her seat than I'd thought was possible, hiding herself behind Tio. Zombina tapped her fingers against the table irritably and sneered. And Doppel… well, she looked like she was trying a bit too hard to act like nothing was bothering her at the moment.

Rachnera and Mero, interestingly enough, were the only ones that noticed the sudden rise in tension among the five, if their perplexed looks were any indication. If Sasaki caught on to the fact that he'd accidently stumbled into a minefield, he gave no indication as he resumed digging into his food. He always struck me as someone negated drama through either sheer obliviousness or simple lack of fucks.

Still, the moment passed as quickly as it'd started, and people began to start up their own conversations in their respective corners. I saw Tio rest a reassuring hand on Manako's tiny shoulder before I gently nudged Zombina's arm and leaned in.

"You gucci?" I whispered.

"Mm," she grunted, ravenously attacked the remaining doro wat on her plate. "Just pissed. Remembered some shit from the past. Shit that _she_ shoulda kept in mind when she fucked with you."

It wasn't too hard piecing together who she was talking about.

"After dinner, get Kuroko and talk to her," I said in response, "Until then, let's try and have a chill dinner, okay?"

"Sorry, but I-" Zombina was cut off by a blue feeler that had wrapped behind us and began gently stroking her back. She tensed up, staring wide-eyed in surprise at the girl on my other side.

"It's okay," Suu said sweetly, smiling up at her.

Zombina's jaw slackened slightly as she processed what was happening. I wasn't entirely sure why she seemed so thrown off by the gesture. Maybe she simply hadn't been expecting it? Though now that I recalled, Zombina had said a while ago that she, like most liminals, had assumed slimes to be little more than beasts until recently. Perhaps she was surprised to see such behavior from a slime in the first place. But even that couldn't have been true, since she knew Suu for a while now.

Either way, she eventually let out a deep breath and shook her head. Her shoulders sagged and she smiled softly. "Heh, there I go again. Fuckin' typical. Never thought Suu of all people would pull that kinda shit."

"Why not?" Suu asked, tilting her head to the side curiously, "Daddy cares about you, so why wouldn't I?"

"Oy, drink your water now," I told her, my voice filled with mock-offense. Suu nodded excitedly and eagerly reached for her cup as if she'd just gotten a shiny new present, humming as she sucked on the straw.

"Aw, 'Daddy' cares about me, huh?" Zombina commented, a smirk on her lips, "Yer melting my undead heart over here."

"First off, please don't ever call me 'Daddy'," I groaned, "Coming from you of all people feels creepy as hell. And should that really come as a shocker to you?"

"Mm, nope," she admitted, her smirk growing into a toothy grin, "But it's still nice to hear now and then."

"A sappy Bina, never thought I'd see the day," I snorted, prompting her to playfully jab me in the ribs.

Suu giggled at my side, watching the two of us, but otherwise said nothing.

As dinner continued, and more alcohol was consumed, people were chatting more animatedly now that appetites were starting to be abated. Miia was getting Draco to talk more, thankfully, and Papi joined as well, using her adorable charm to once again mercilessly wear down social barriers.

"I never flew with a dagronoob before!" Papi told her, hopping in her seat. "Can we fly sometime soon?"

"… Are you mocking me, little bluebird?" Draco sneered.

"Oh, Papi switches words up sometimes," Miia cut in, playing mediator, "She _usually_ doesn't mean anything by it."

"I see," Draco's expression lightened, though only barely, "And no, we shall not be flying together anytime soon. My kind can merely glide."

"Whaaaat?" Papi whined, "But you have wings! If you have wings, you can fly!"

"Not quite," Draco replied, her leathery wings flexing slightly, "They serve as a reminder of our heritage from the noblest of all beings, the great and terrible dragons. Their royal blood flows strongly through my veins."

"You're a _prince_?!" Papi gasped.

"I am no _man_ ," Draco spat, once again flaring in temper, "How dare-"

"Well, to be fair, you do kinda dress like a man," Miia intervened, laughing nervously, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, though! You make it look good!"

Any and all anger instantly drained from Draco's body at her words. And then came the bright blush on her cheeks.

"I, well, that is," Draco fumbled over her words, looking away and fiddling with her food, "Erm."

The case of Draco continued to be a testy one, it seemed. She clearly wasn't used to what most would call "normal" conversation, if she kept getting pissed over something like a child (I knew Papi wasn't a child, but she certainly acted like one most of the time) having a simple misunderstanding. It was a good thing Miia was there to run interference, but that alone wouldn't help Draco overcome whatever mental and emotional hurdles she was going through.

How upset she'd gotten when Papi had mistaken her for a man in particular had me wondering. Sure, most girls don't usually like it when they get mistaken for men (a case-by-case issue, granted), but Draco seemed more… affronted than what usually happened. The whole thing made me even more curious about Draco's history, though I had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't a pleasant one.

My attention wandered, as did my participation in various conversations, but it was hard keeping track of everyone. I felt bad not talking to Mero, Rachnee, and a few others much during dinner, but they were on the other side of the table and close to Doppel, who frankly I wanted to avoid. Oh well, I'd talk to them plenty once dinner was over and it was easier to mingle.

"Hey," Zombina murmured at my side, "I'm going."

"Hm?" She jerked her head at Doppel, clarifying exactly what she meant. "Ah. Well… good luck."

"Thanks, babe," she snorted, gripping my shoulder as she stood up. "Should be a real hoot."

Zombina walked over to Kuroko, leaning in to whisper in her ear. Kuroko quirked an eyebrow and nodded, standing up as well. Zombina tapped Doppel on the shoulder and gestured for her to follow the two of them outside. Doppel glanced my way, her expression unreadable, before shrugging and going with them. Tio and Manako looked on, confused and concerned, and got up to join them unprompted.

Hoo boy. As much as I wanted Doppel to pay for her actions, I also didn't want a wall potentially busted in by a pissed off member of MON.

"Daddy, you look worried," Suu said, drawing my gaze away from the departing MON Squad. "Is something wrong with them?"

"… I'll tell you later," I eventually said. When I continued, I raised my voice for the sake of everyone else, who were also quite confused. "They just need to settle some MON business before the night goes on."

"Oh, perhaps I should join them," Cerea said, already standing up, "I must do my part, even if-"

"Actually, I think this should just be between those five," I cut her off. Whatever was about to happen, I had a very strong feeling it needed to stay an internal affair, considering Zombina's earlier words about oaths and their shared past. "If they need you, I'm sure they'll ask."

Cerea looked conflicted, watching the doorway they'd just left through. Eventually, she relented, though she clearly didn't seem happy about it.

"If it is as you say," she sighed, returning to her seat. I felt bad for shooting her down, but… Zombina probably preferred it this way.

The last thing they probably wanted right now was an outsider trying to cut in.


	99. MON Interlude: Oaths

**2001**

 **Ștefan Vodă District, Moldova**

"Here," Kuroko offered, setting a plate of steaming cabbage rolls in front of Manako, "It's kinda gross, but-"

Manako eagerly lunged at the food, wolfing down the brown rolls as fast as she could.

"I guess you're used to worse," Kuroko said, smiling warmly. It was hardly a surprise that Manako was so hungry; they hadn't eaten in almost a day, being painstakingly driven over the Ukraine-Moldova border and told to be utterly still the entire time tended to force such things to the side.

They'd only just found sanctuary in the easternmost tip of Moldova, where a small village lay. Thankfully, Enkidu had agents embedded there already and had provided a safehouse for the roughly twenty men that made up Kuroko's escort. There had originally been more, but…

A sharp pang in Kuroko's stomach snapped her from her reverie. She was so concerned for Manako, considering the girl's frail size, that'd she almost forgotten to get food for herself. Without another word she joined Manako at the table, digging into her own plate of cabbage rolls.

The two girls sat there for a while, silently eating in the room provided for them. Outside, the rest of the camp was likely enjoying what little food and rest they could grab. No one knew when they'd need to move again.

As it often had whenever she had a moment to think, Kuroko's mind turned toward the future. It'd been almost a year since she'd met Manako and when she'd finally decided to help the liminals captured by Enkidu. Unfortunately, Conrad hadn't been able to take her near where most of the "stock" were housed, for reasons he never really explained. She'd had these great escapes planned out in her mind, where she'd dramatically unlock the single gate containing all of the liminals and heroically ride into the sunset with all her new friends, but…

Dreams like that were distant, almost unreachable. But that didn't mean she'd stop reaching. Not while people like Manako continued to suffer.

"Manako…" Kuroko breathed, suddenly finding herself curious, "What do you want to do in the future?"

The slight girl stared at her with a single, large purple eye, evidently surprised she'd been acknowledged in the first place. Even after being in each other's presence constantly for over a year, Manako was still incredibly shy around Kuroko, much to the latter's dismay. Trying to play games or strike up conversation proved futile in getting her to open up.

Manako stayed quiet for a long time, pulling her gaze away from Kuroko and feebly fiddling with her fingers. Kuroko waited patiently, giving her the time she needed. Eventually, Manako let out a shaky breath and spoke.

"Do… do you want me to answer in J-Japanese or-r-r English?" Manako softly asked in Russian.

Kuroko did her best to hide the frown already forming on her lips. Manako's eye was sharper than most, especially when it came to observing facial expressions, she'd learned.

"Whichever you want," Kuroko replied with encouragement, "You've been doing so well with both!"

"M-mm," Manako murmured, not looking like she truly believed or deserved the praise. When she spoke again, it was in Japanese. "I'm so sorry, but I don't r-really understand the question."

"Like," Kuroko started, tapping a finger to her chin, "When you're all grown up, what do you want to be? What kind of job would you have, if you could have any job in the world?"

"Oh, well, um," Manako shrank into herself, "S-Sorry, but I've n-never really thought about that before."

"Really? Why not?"

Manako's eye darted to the side, glancing at something that hung from the wall, but quickly caught herself and looked away. Kuroko followed her gaze to see what she was looking at, and her heart sank. A small flag, carrying the image of a divine bull bound by chains. The "proud" emblem of Enkidu.

Anger surging in her chest, Kuroko gritted her teeth and stomped over to the flag. When she violently ripped it off the wall, crumbled it into a ball, and tossed it to the floor, Manako could only stare in wide-eyed shock.

"B-But…" Manako breathed, "Your m-m-m…"

Kuroko let out a deep breath, resting a hand against her chest and feeling her heart beating rapidly. She still couldn't quite believe she'd done that. It was a stupid, childish gesture that changed nothing in the grand scheme of things. She might even get in trouble with Conrad, were he to ever find out.

 _"You'll never be happy until you do."_

But even then… it had felt good.

"What if there was no Enkidu," Kuroko started, lowering her hand from her chest, "What if… what if we'd never met? What if you could do _anything_ you wanted? What if…"

"You were free," she wanted to say, but for some reason, the words couldn't leave her.

Manako simply stared at Kuroko in silence for a while, the minutes passing between them without either saying a word. Finally, the quiet was broken when the former winced and grabbed at her stomach. Kuroko leaned forward and pushed her plate, still with half of her portion, towards Manako.

Manako took it with shaky hands and ate the rest of it. When she was done, she let out a soft sigh.

"If there was no Enkidu," she echoed, her words filled with disbelief at the mere thought, "If Mama and Papa were… were…" Tears started to well up in her eye, but she kept going. "I g-guess… I always l-l-liked s-stargazing. In the mountains, the sky's so clear, so… pretty." Despite the tears that now fell down her face, she was smiling. She went quiet for a few moments, wiping at her runny nose. "Mama once told me that humans learned how to go up there. Is… is that true?"

"Mhm," Kuroko replied, returning Manako's smile, "Though not that far yet."

"Maybe… Maybe I want to do that," Manako spoke softly, "Be up there, so far away from here, so no one can see me… That would be nice." The smile faded. "But there's something else I want to do, more than anything."

"What's that?" Kuroko asked.

Manako looked down at the crumbled Enkidu flag, her lips quivering and the tears flowing once more. She took a deep, shaky breath and wiped the tears from her face before looking Kuroko right in the eye.

"I know I'm weak, and small, and pathetic," Manako said, continuing before Kuroko could argue otherwise, "But even still… I want to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

~0~

 **Present**

"Um… why are we meeting in the b-b-back of the house?" Manako wondered, her purple eye darting around.

"Is everything okay?" Tio asked, folding her arms as she looked down at the others.

"No," Zombina growled in reply, glaring at Doppel, who was casually leaning against the wall, "It's fuckin' not."

"Girls, is this really the time for this?" Kuroko sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "We're supposed to be _enjoying_ tonight, aren't we?"

"This shit can't wait," Zombina said, folding her arms, "Hell, it's a fuckin' miracle I've held off this long."

"Then what's the problem here?" Kuroko asked, eyes narrowing and setting her hands on her hips.

"You sent Juyo to the Fanged Sea, _without protection or his permission_!" Zombina accused, jabbing a finger at Doppel.

Tio gasped loudly, raising a hand to cover her mouth. Manako's eye bulged and her face grew pale.

Kuroko went very, very still.

Doppel glanced at the three of them before looking at Zombina, though she clearly avoided meeting Kuroko's eyes. "Please, it wasn't the real deal," she dismissed, fiddling with a strand of her silver hair, "I only linked with his mind and sent him a memory."

"That's just as bad!" Zombina insisted, her hand curling into a fist that rested at her side, "What were ya thinkin', connectin' a shapeshifter's mind with a human's?! Did ya _want_ to kill him?!"

"No," Doppel shot back, anger flashing in her eyes for the first time, "And don't you ever make that assumption again."

"Please, you've done worse to others," Zombina retorted.

"True," Doppel conceded, shrugging her shoulders, "But each and every one of them deserved it. And this is different. I knew he could handle it."

"And how did you figure that one out, huh?"

"Please, do I _really_ have to explain myself?" Doppel rolled her eyes. "I had my reasons, alright? Why the hell do you care so much-"

She was stopped by a strong grip on her shoulder. Doppel looked up to see Tio, though the typically happy-go-lucky girl was borderline unrecognizable. Her red eyes were clouded, full of repressed anger and pain. Her hand on Doppel's shoulder was trembling slightly, her fingers growing a shade paler than their usual tan.

"Entering someone's mind without their permission is serious," Tio said, her voice strained.

"P-Please, let us here you out," Manako shyly piped in, half-hidden behind her much larger teammate, "I w-w-wanna believe you, Doppel, b-b-but…"

Zombina folded her arms, glaring at Doppel.

"I do-" Doppel began to say.

"Doppel."

The steely voice stopped Doppel in her tracks.

"Explain yourself," Kuroko demanded. "And don't pull the 'mysterious and unknowable shapeshifter' card. Everyone here knows better than that."

A few moments passed in silence between them, as the two stared each other down. Manako and Tio glanced worriedly at them both, while Zombina irritably tapped her foot against the floor. Finally, Doppel let out a long sigh.

"Fine," she relented, her hair relaxing from its previously frozen position, "I did it to check a few things about him that've been bothering me."

"Like what?" Zombina growled.

"Well, where to start?" Doppel pointedly ignored her dangerous tone. "Probably the first time I met him. He caught a glimpse of me."

"Uh… obviously?" Zombina said, baffled.

Doppel rolled her eyes. "No, I mean he _saw_ me. The _real_ me."

There was a momentary pause as they all absorbed that information. Something like that wasn't unheard of, but still incredibly rare.

"And how'd ya figure that out?" Zombina asked, "I was there and didn't see shit."

"His eyes went manic, for barely a second," Doppel elaborated. "I know that look better than anyone. I immediately changed a few things with my current body, but by then something had already stopped him from seeing anything else."

"'Something'?" Kuroko echoed.

"No clue what it actually was," Doppel replied, "But whatever it was, it completely negated the mental effects my true form has on unguarded minds. Humans _can_ learn to do it, with training and time, but somehow I doubt it's the case with him, considering where he's from."

Kuroko's brow twitched. Barely.

"He also apparently doesn't remember it happening in the first place, if our conversation immediately after is any indication," Doppel continued. "So there's _something_ in his head, running interference for whatever reason."

"And you thought that was reason enough for you to go poking his mind?" Zombina pressed angrily. Inwardly, Doppel sighed. Of course she of all people would ignore the implications of that and bring things back to what mattered most in the now.

"No," Doppel answered, staring right back at Zombina. "I'm not _that_ undisciplined. I kept an eye on him, when I could. Didn't really see too much out of the ordinary, outside of having conveniently more knowledge of certain things than he should as well as going to near suicidal lengths to help a dryad he'd supposedly never met before." She gave Kuroko a significant look, prompting the coordinator's frown to deepen. "But then you two _had_ to get closer to him."

"What do you mean by that?" Kuroko asked lowly.

"Well, first off, _you_ apparently want to date the guy now." Doppel jabbed a finger at Zombina. "I don't really get it, never really took you for the scrawny lumberjack type."

"That's my own damn business," Zombina argued. "The fuck do you care who I date?"

"It _is_ my damn business when one of us starts going out with a mysterious stranger from another world that's just _happens_ to beimmune to memetic hazards," Doppel retorted, before turning to Kuroko. "And you told us you were going to start bringing him in. That you trust him enough to do that."

"I do," Kuroko said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Because he's proven to be valuable and has the right character," she answered easily, "He has a way with liminals that not many others have yet. He's constantly seeking new information to use in helping others. He's made more progress with understanding slimes than _anyone_ on record." Kuroko let out a breath. "More importantly, do you know what Juyo did after he was almost killed by both Preya and Kii?"

"He flipped the fuck out," Zombina supplied.

"He did." Kuroko nodded. "Not because he was almost killed, but because of the circumstances around Preya and Kii. He thought I was the source of the problem and wasn't afraid to confront me about it."

"We get it, he cares about others more than himself," Doppel drolled, "The guy has a white knight complex, so fucking what?"

"If I recall correctly," Kuroko retorted, eyes narrowing, "The only reason each and every one of us, including you, is here is _because_ we have so-called 'white knight complexes'."

~0~

 **2002**

 **Somewhere in the Middle East**

Her eyes slowly opened, for all the good it did her. Her vision was hazy, and her cell was dark. She strained to move, but something held her back. But that couldn't have been right. Mama had always said their kind were the strongest there was…

A bright light appeared before her, nearly blinding her as she winced against it. She tried again to move, to cover her eyes, but whatever bonds held her would not budge.

"Picked up this one in France," explained a gruff male voice, belonging to one of the two people that walked inside. "Its clan was trying to get to Site R8, probably to jump to the other side. Tried to capture the lot, but they were healthier than our scouts reported."

 _What… What are you saying? Nothing you're saying makes any sense…_

"Is she all that's left?" asked the second figure, tiny and faint. She sounded like a child.

"No, ma'am. Four others were captured, though one adult male died mid-transit. Damn shame, healthy ogres are a rare find, these days."

"There is hope yet," the girl said softly, stepping closer to her. The man stayed back. "This one is of exceptional quality. This will make Katsumi happy."

"Lord knows we could use good news these days," the man sighed.

"Mm," the girl hummed, leaning down and cupping their captive's chin with a dainty, pale hand. "Leave us."

The man left without another word, shutting the door behind him. The room was swathed in darkness once more, but only temporarily. The prisoner blinked and there was light once more, but its source caused her to gasp.

A single, large, partially lidded eye, glowing dimly seemed to float before her, though she could've sworn she saw flickers of the girl's dispassionate face behind it. Despite the oddity of it all, what struck the prisoner the most was its color; where her eyes were a softer red, almost like a pair of peaches, the lone orb that stared back at her was harsh, a red as dark as…

"Please," the prisoner uttered, shaking her head. A thick mane of blonde hair fell from her shoulders at the movement. "I don't… I don't wanna…"

"Do you want to leave?"

She nodded vigorously.

"You can. Be free. Be with your family. They're out there, waiting for you." The eye widened slowly. The harsh red started to shift and swirl, bending into impossible patterns that twisted and bent into themselves. "Is that what you want, Tionishia?"

"Y-Yes," she whispered.

"Then trust in me."

The world began to melt away.

Far above, riding the thermals of the Middle Eastern night sky, an owl stared down at the compound below with black and gold eyes.

Doppel swiveled her head, cursing her current form's inability to even turn its damn eyes. She could've developed muscles to do so, probably, but she hadn't had the chance to experiment and wasn't confident enough in her abilities yet to enact such precise changes when the mission was at stake. She had no way of knowing if altering the structure around the eyes would cause instant blindness or worse, which was currently unacceptable.

So, for now, she would deal with the owl's limited eye-turning abilities, especially considering its impeccable night vision.

Thankfully, either the Enkidu sentries either hadn't noticed her or thought little of a seemingly-average bird of prey flying above them. Either way worked just fine.

The rest of her unit was moving into position around the compound, waiting for Omran's signal to engage. The plan was to strike while the sentries changed shifts, when they would be distracted by idle conversations as the two groups passed one another.

Were her beak capable of it, Doppel would've grinned at the thought. They'd spent months tracking Enkidu to this location, following a breadcrumb trail left behind by what seemed to be one of their own. It was certainly possible that it was a trap, but once it was discovered that the compound was a major site that saw over a hundred liminals carted through daily, the decision to take the bait was unanimously was made.

Doppel's talons flexed anxiously. It was soon time to pounce, and she relished the idea of making the bastards pay for what they'd done. This would be her first mission since joining up with this ragtag group of freedom fighters, and she was eager to prove to them how valuable she was.

Not that she really needed to, of course. If a shapeshifter openly offered their services to you free of charge, you accepted. No one could deny the usefulness of such an asset. There was a reason that the mightiest of shapeshifters were ranked among the most powerful of liminals, even reaching such heights as the dragons. Some even dared to claim they were as strong as divine beasts. But those who could be called such were barely a handful, if that. Certainly not Doppel, considering she couldn't even mess with an owl's eye structure on the fly.

She caught movement below. A cluster of men, exiting a building…

Mama stood before Tio, offering her an encouraging smile and a helpful hand.

 _"You'll trust in me, won't you?"_ she said warmly. Tio beamed and laughed to her heart's content, because of course she trusted her! It was Mama! _"Then please, Tionishia, do exactly as Mother says…"_

Tio faltered, her outstretched hand just missing Mama's. That… wasn't right. Mama never called Tio by her full name unless she was scolding her, and Mama didn't _sound_ like she was scolding her, so why…

She blinked, and the image of her mother was briefly tossed aside and replaced with the eye.

"What…" Tio breathed, staring in disbelief before her face was contorted with anger, "What did you do to Mama?!"

She struggled to move, straining against the concrete and metal that bound her. Her chains bent and groaned, but held.

"A stronger will than most of her kind," the girl noted, devoid of emotion. "Intriguing, but ultimately irrelevant."

The eye flashed, and Tio screamed.

Doppel stared as the men dragged out what appeared to be a wooden chest placed on a cart. Steel chains were wrapped tightly around it, but even despite that the chest groaned and bucked against them. Whenever the lid cracked open even the barest amount, a man wielding a flamethrower would flash a burst of fire directly into it, forcing the chest shut.

The sight made her blood boil. The bastards had somehow found and captured a mimic, easily the most vulnerable of her kinsmen. Doppel's vision went hazy and red with rage as she struggled to keep her composure. All she could do was watch and wait, wait for the signal, wait for her chance to strike…

The mimic squealed as the flames licked too closely.

 _Fuck. This._

Doppel closed her wings and dipped her head, eyes never wavering from the compound as she dove faster and faster. She memorized each and every one of the Enkidu men's faces, each smirk on their lips, each gleam of _evil_ in their eyes, and used their hateful looks to fuel her.

Then she changed. The owl's form was abandoned, melting away to make room for dozens and then hundreds of scales. She used the toughest materials she could think of, mixing gargoyle flesh, golem hide, gbahali scales, and more to reinforce herself. The bones of heavyweight centaurs. Minotaur horns. Arachne silk. She even coated every surface possible in limpet sea snail teeth. Her body was more an amorphous and chaotic mass of dozens of different species than anything remotely recognizable. But for all the madness she seemed to embody, her mind and purpose had never been more focused.

When she finally smashed into the earth, it was with thunder.

 _"Fuck, what happened?! Is that one of our own?!"_

 _"It's the shapeshifter! Why the hell didn't she wait, Omran?!"_

"Hell if I know," spat a looming obsidian figure. "All I know is she's all alone out there against those bastards. Move in, now!"

Beside him, a green-eyed girl licked her pointy teeth as the grip on her rifle tightened in anticipation.

Showtime.

A great crash, like an immense hammer had struck the earth close by, viciously and mercifully ripped Tio out of the awful visions that been boring into her head. She could hardly see straight anymore, her breathing heavy and strained, but she could still see that evil eye narrow in irritation.

"Beholder!" shouted the man from before as he swung the door open. The sudden burst of light made Tio wince and yelp in surprise. "We're under attack!"

"Obviously," the girl, Beholder, replied dully as she stood up, dusting off her knees. "I will handle them."

"Ma'am… One of them is a shapeshifter," he said worriedly. Another impact, not quite as loud as the last, reverberated through the compound. "And it's not alone. You and her daughter need to evacuate while you can. You're both too valuable to the cause."

"Shapeshifter…" Beholder echoed, tilting her head to the side. "Hm. Very well." Without another word, she left, not turning back once to look at Tio. To be suddenly and completely dismissed by the one who'd just put her through so much pain… it gave Tio a hollow feeling that she didn't even understand.

All she knew was that she was alone again.

Bullets bounced off of her hide and went completely ignored. All Doppel could do was lie there, waiting for her energy to return so she could transform into something that could actually move. Using so many aspects of so many different species so quickly was exhausting, not to mention that the impact had _still_ hurt like hell. She'd have to remember to shut off her pain receptors the next time she did something like this.

Doppel was distantly aware of the destruction she'd caused. The hard, dusty ground around her had been torn asunder. Chunks of metal, wood, and stone littered the compound, stabbing through what few structures remained standing. Bodies in various states of ruin, some of which barely recognizable as human, surrounded her. Any more details were difficult to see, thanks to the large cloud of dust that had been kicked up by the impact.

There was a shout from the Enkidu men as gunfire assaulted them from the other side of the compound. Their attention quickly shifted from Doppel, who'd been unresponsive thus far, to their new attackers and returned fire.

 _Huh… Guess I fucked up the plan…_ thought Doppel, groaning as her strength slowly returned. Broken bones reset themselves, torn skin was stitched back together, and the pain faded away. Since she was no longer being shot at, she was able to change into a less exhausting form, considering that becoming a mismatched mass of some of the most durable organic materials in the natural and supernatural worlds was an absolute bitch to maintain.

She watched with glee as the Enkidu men were torn apart by the two pronged assault of airborne liminals in the sky and a mixed squad of liminals and humans on the ground. That zombie girl in particular seemed to be enjoying it more than anything else, if her manic laughter at every bullet that struck her was any indication.

However, when Doppel's eyes drifted over to see the wooden chest on its side, dented and chipped heavily, utterly still on the ground, her heart seized in panic.

 _No no no no!_ She desperately sped up the process of her recovery, which ultimately only caused more problems and forced her to rip through her own discarded scales and plates. Clawing at the ground as she pulled herself free, Doppel scrambled over to the mimic on all fours in her 'default' humanoid form, cursing herself. _So stupid, I didn't think!_

Doppel finally reached the mimic, grasping at the chains that bound it and tearing at them with all her might. A shadow briefly flew over her, likely Omran as he rallied everyone else to overwhelm the surviving Enkidu soldiers, but she didn't care. All she wanted to know that was her idiotic and impulsive move hadn't killed the very person she'd tried to save.

Her answer came when the chest's lid burst open, unleashing a screaming mass of fleshy tendrils and fanged teeth. Gritting her teeth, Doppel wrapped her silvery hair around the chest protectively even as the mimic lashed out at her.

"I'm sorry," Doppel murmured to it, wincing as a tendril smashed into her side. Still, she held it close. "I'm so sorry…" She looked into the depths of the chest, tears falling down her face. "But you're safe now, okay?" The mimic bit at her, but she kept going. "It's okay, it's okay." She repeated the words over and over again, letting the rest of the world wash away.

Eventually, the mimic stopped, her tendrils going limp from exhaustion. Doppel held her close, continuing to tell her that she was safe now, and it was as if a dam was opened. The mimic sobbed, shuddering in her arms, and when Doppel opened her eyes again she finally saw the burn marks across the mimic's body. Hatred burned in her chest at the sight, but she forced it down. Vengeance had been dealt.

It was time to pick up the pieces.

"Kuroko, here!"

Tio sniffled at the sound, refusing to believe that there was anyone left in this place. She slowly looked up, finding a small girl peeking shyly at her, half-hidden by the doorway. When Tio saw the single large eye staring back at her, she flinched and struggled to turn away. The monoeye girl whimpered at the sight, tears welling up in her purple eye.

"She h-h-hates me…" moaned the monoeye girl. She looked utterly distraught.

"Not you," a second voice consoled her from the hallway, "It's Beholder that's to blame."

The owner of the voice stepped into Tio's cell, revealing a human girl with shortcut raven hair. The human's features fell when she looked at Tio, her hands balling into fists.

"Damn it," she sighed, "I tried to delay them, but… I'm so sorry this happened to you." She sounded just as upset as the monoeye girl. She wiped at her eyes and walked over to one of the locks that held Tio in place, producing a key from her pocket.

Tio could only stare in disbelief as one by one her bonds were broken. Why was the girl going so far to save an ogress? Why was a monoeye helping her? Why was the ground shuddering beneath them? Her head _hurt_ as she tried to process everything that was happening, so much so that she almost didn't notice that she was free.

The human girl knelt before her, looking straight into Tio's eyes.

"I don't know what she did to you, but I promise they'll never hurt you again," the human swore, steely resolve firm in her voice. "I'm so, so sorry…" She took a shuddering breath. "But I have to ask something of you." The girl set a small notebook on the ground in front of Tio. "Please, give this to the people who are coming to save you. They're brave, _good_ people, and they need to see what's in there."

"Kuroko's monoeye is here!" shouted a rough voice from the hallway. "Kuroko, where are you?!"

"We n-n-need to go…" the monoeye girl cried softly.

The human, Kuroko, turned away for a moment before looking back at Tio. "I know it hurts, but please." Kuroko gave her a small smile, though it looked strained, like she was forcing herself to do so. Like it was more for Tio's sake than hers. "Remember: you're not things."

Tio had no idea how to respond to that. Kuroko's face flushed with embarrassment.

"That sounded cooler in my head," she mumbled, standing up. "Just… stay safe. Good luck."

At that, the two girls ran out, but not before the monoeye girl whispered, "I'm s-s-s-sorry…"

And so Tio was left alone again. Even though she was still, she felt like she was adrift and lost at sea, desperately struggling to keep afloat of all the chaos around her. Losing her family, her clan, Beholder, Kuroko, that small monoeye girl with her, the notebook, all swirled in her head at a maddening speed, and she couldn't hope to keep track of it all. She felt like she was supposed to cry in situations like these, but…

What good would that do?

Footsteps in the hallway. Voices, calling out for survivors. Relief, as chains were broken.

Tio took a shaky step, pushing herself up. The notebook was held tightly in her hand. When stepped outside, she was met by the sight of a green-eyed, red-haired woman that beamed up at her.

~0~

 **Present**

Doppel had gone quiet, her arms folded. When she finally spoke up again, her voice was hardened.

"Don't compare him to us," Doppel told her, narrowing her eyes at Kuroko. "He's _never_ gone through what we have."

"That much may be true," Kuroko conceded, but she didn't back down. "Though that's no reason to look down on him."

"At least Juyo fuckin' tries," Zombina grumbled.

"Do you want to hear the rest of my reasons, or are you all just gonna shout at me some more?" Doppel huffed, setting her hands on her hips. "I get it, you trust him, but I don't, so at least let me finish telling you _why_."

"Go ahead, Doppel." Kuroko said.

"He says he came from a dimension where there's no liminals or magic or anything like that, right?" Doppel continued, ignoring Kuroko's chilly tone. "Aside from his ridiculously strong mental defenses, he can also apparently understand any language without missing a beat. While we were chatting on the way to Lilith's house, I spoke in almost every language I could think of, from Mandarin to Finnish to even a few liminal-only languages. And he apparently understood every damn word without even pausing!"

Zombina rolled her eyes. "Please, and _you're_ a fuckin' master of all those languages?"

"I'm not a master," Doppel retorted, "But I've been around a while, and you pick up plenty if you spend enough time in one place. My point being, no young twenty-something guy from the American Midwest knows _that_ many languages, _especially_ liminal ones."

"So you think that whatever's protecting his mind is also translating everything for him?" Tio wondered.

"Probably. Anyway, considering all the weird business going on his head, his odd behavior, _and_ the fact that you apparently decided to bring him in, I figured I had to test him a little bit."

"By sending him a memory, _your_ memory, of the Fanged Sea," Kuroko supplied coolly.

"You're making this a bigger deal than it has to be," Doppel sighed. "Yeah, I did. My _memory_ , not the real deal. And I did it to make sure he's not a fucking spy, or worse. He _stinks_ of the Far Side, and not the places where most liminals live nowadays. Something old poked in his head before he came here, and I'll never be comfortable around him until I found out what. And neither should you." She folded her arms and stopped there.

There was a silence for a while after that, the only sounds being that of conversations going on back in the main room. The five women stood there, each one unsure of how to proceed. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Kuroko was the one to speak first.

"Yes, some things about Juyo are suspicious," Kuroko agreed, folding her arms. "He shouldn't be able to resist mental hazards so easily, nor understand languages he'd never heard of before." Her eyes narrowed and her tone went cold. "But those are _not_ good enough reasons for messing with his head like you did."

"Oh please, I'm the _only_ one around here qualified enough to handle this kind of shit, and you don't trust me to handle that much," Doppel retorted.

"You swore," Kuroko pressed, " _We_ swore, that we would never take advantage of those weaker than ourselves. Especially when it comes to mind. Regardless of their apparent mental fortitude."

Tio inhaled sharply. At her side, Manako hesitantly reached for and gripped her hand. That seemed to calm Tio somewhat.

"I've never seen something like this before," Doppel insisted, "Why can't-"

"Doppel."

She froze. For a moment, Kuroko's voice sounded exactly like…

"You will apologize to Juyo, tonight. You are going to accept whatever punishment he decides is fitting for you, which will be in addition to my own." Kuroko ordered. " I can assure you that I will be far less kind than he ever will."

"Why are you trusting him over me?" Doppel asked, for the first time sounding hurt, "We're supposed to be…"

"You broke your oath," Kuroko answered simply, "And like him or not, you will _have_ to work with him in the future. This city is going to be getting a lot more attention in the next year, and we can't afford shit like this to happen during any of that time."

"What do you mean?" Zombina asked.

"Well, this city is building up a bit of a reputation both in Japan and overseas," Kuroko sighed, relaxing her posture, "Kurusu is so much of a miracle worker that people are clamoring to learn more about the host of seven wildly different liminals that somehow makes it all work perfectly. Then there's Juyo, who's one of the few liminal counselors to actually have multiple successes under his belt. You'd be surprised how that gets people interested." Kuroko took a breath. "Add in Polt's huge investment in the area, and suddenly you're getting a whole lot of traffic, liminal and human, friendly or otherwise."

"O-O-Otherwise?" Manako piped in.

"…I was going to wait to tell you until there was more concrete information, but intelligence suggests that certain criminal groups might start targeting this city," Kuroko explained. "What's especially worrying is that they might know about the Princess of Neptune living here."

"So _that's_ why you were so insistent on them goin' to the gym," Zombina realized.

Kuroko nodded. "Not nearly as good as proper training, of course, but at least they'll be fit in the worst case scenario."

"And do any of them know any of that?" Doppel asked heatedly, jerking her head back toward the front of the house.

"Nope," Kuroko said, "But they will, later. For now, though… let them enjoy the time they have."

"Hmph," Doppel grunted. "So you're just going to dismiss everything I said?"

"No. But it's clear that you and I need to have a longer talk," Kuroko shot back, "We'll _all_ be talking about this later. Darling and the rest worked so hard to make sure this night was a fun one, so let's try to be good guests and let that happen, okay?"

Three of the four MON members nodded, to varying degrees of exuberance. Doppel merely frowned. Tio and Manako walked, the former perhaps a bit more briskly than normal, and were followed shortly by Kuroko, who shot a look at Doppel as if to make sure Doppel knew she hadn't forgotten her previous command.

"… I don't believe this," Doppel groaned.

"I don't believe ya didn't apologize to Tio," Zombina retorted.

Doppel almost yelled back, but reined it in after a second thought. The anger drained out of her as memories came rolling back.

"I will," she promised, looking away to hide the ashamed look on her face, "I wasn't thinking. But… look, I know you like the guy, but you _have_ to admit something's up with him, right?"

Zombina looked Doppel over, her green and golden eyes unreadable. Finally, she shrugged.

"Maybe," she replied. But to Doppel's surprise a smile was crossing her stitched-up face. "But I trust him. Whatever's goin' on, it ain't his fault."

Doppel shook her head at that.

"Well, c'mon!" Zombina said, slapping Doppel on the back and pushing her forward. "Apologize already!"

Doppel gave her a pointed look, grumbling about how a forced apology defeated the point of an apology in the first place, but moved regardless. She knew that Kuroko, and the rest of MON, were holding back a great deal, because of who and where they were. The _real_ conversation would likely happen within the next few days, in the privacy of the Cultural Exchange building or the new joint-apartments MON would be receiving soon. She didn't want to nor felt the need to actually apologize to Juyo, but she knew that Kuroko would never back down until she did. For Kuroko's sake, she would. Even if Kuroko didn't trust her anymore.

That fact hurt more than she had expected it to.

The two of them walked back into the main room, where Tio, Manako, and Kuroko had all mingled back into the various groups dotted around. When asked where Juyo was, Rachnera jerked a thumb over by the screen door.

"He got anxious and weird after you all took your sweet time with your super secret stuff," Rachnera explained, shrugging her pale shoulders. "He decided to be all dramatic and be off on his own."

And so he did. Juyo stood on the patio, humming to himself and occasionally taking a sip of his beer. When he heard the screen door slide open, he turned to see Doppel float on her silver hair toward him. He winced slightly, eyes flicking up to spot Zombina nonchalantly lean against the wall on the other side to watch them

"Yo," Juyo greeted, turning away from Doppel. "Took you guys a while."

"Yeah," she grunted, folding her arms as she reached his side.

"So, what, is this where you apologize?" Juyo wondered, looking at her, "Or are you gonna try and take my lunch money this time?"

Doppel gritted her teeth. "No, I- Ugh." Shaking her head, Doppel cleared her throat. "I'm…"

Clearly noticing how difficult it was for her, Juyo eagerly gestured for her to continue. Bastard was milking this for all it was worth.

"I'm… fucking sorry," Doppel spat. "There, happy now?"

Snorting, Juyo shrugged. "Meh. As far as apologies go, I give it a three out of seven."

What kind of rating system was that?

"But for real, it's obvious you don't mean it, so what's the point?" He took another swig of his beer.

"You're being awfully blasé about this whole thing," Doppel noted, despite herself. "Most would be a bit more pissed right now."

Juyo frowned, idly swirling the contents of his beer, expression unreadable. He took a deep breath and shrugged again.

"I don't hate you, Doppel," he said. "What you did was bullshit and hurt like a motherfucker. I'm not happy about it, by any means, but… You ever hate someone?"

"Yes," she answered instantly.

"Guess that's not surprising. I did, several times, and it never really stuck. I hated someone so much it gave me this hollow, burning feeling right there." He tapped his chest. "But I realized that person wasn't worth it, and I only ended up hurting myself in the end."

"There a point you're getting at?"

"Far as I'm concerned, you gotta deal with this for your half-assed apology," Juyo replied. "The _point_ is that I gave up hating people a while ago. Counter-productive as fuck. Doesn't mean it still doesn't happen from time to time, though. Never lasts longer than a few minutes, anyway."

"Well aren't you a saint?" Doppel huffed.

Juyo rolled his eyes. "Obviously whatever happened back there with you guys didn't change your opinion of me, which is whatever. Wasn't expecting drastic changes in the span of a few minutes anyway. Just… don't pull that shit again. If you _really_ don't want me to know something, tell me like a normal person. You know, with words, not mind-fuckery."

"Yeah, yeah," Doppel said, fighting the urge to smack him for some reason. She looked back to see Zombina make an odd gesture, before realizing she was telling her to follow through on the second part of Kuroko's order.

"… There's one more thing," Doppel groaned, grinding her teeth as she did. Juyo quirked an eyebrow at her. "Kuroko… said you should… Ugh. Said you should come up with a punishment for me." There, she said it. Why was that so painful?

Juyo tilted his head to the side, processing her words, before a silly grin crossed his face, which was immediately followed by laughter.

"Haha! That's great!" he snorted, clutching his sides. "Oh, man, good stuff. Really?"

"Really really," Doppel sighed.

"Swagtastic!" This guy and his fucking non-words. "Hm… Let's see…" He looked around, before his eyes rested on the patio table. Or more specifically, the unopened beer bottle that was on it. "This was gonna be my next one, but whatever. Chug this."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Doppel took the beer, holding it by two fingers like one might hold a disgusting piece of trash. "I hate beer."

"Can't you change your taste buds so it tastes like not beer?" Juyo asked unsympathetically. "Actually, that'd be pretty awesome. Can you do that?"

Doppel decided not to dignify that with an answer. After turning her finger into a living bottle opener and popping off the cap, she grimaced and brought the beer to her lips. Thankfully she didn't have any issues actually chugging the liquid, thanks to her unique biology. In fact, as far as punishments, this was ridiculously soft and petty.

"There," she breathed after finishing, "We done here?"

"Oh, hell no," Juyo swore, grinning. "But you'll have to ask me again when I'm drunk. Which should be…" He made a show of checking his wrist, where there was no watch to be found. "Eh, a couple hours. Not trying to get too smashed tonight." He took one more big swig of his beer before heading back inside.

Doppel watched him go. What had happened tonight wasn't what she'd call ideal, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Juyo seemed oddly skittish about actually making her suffer for what she did to him, which she found unnatural and naïve. Whatever, if he wanted to pussyfoot around the issue, that was his call.

But what was of infinitely more concern to her was MON's lack of faith in her. That alone made her doubt herself. If they left her, then… There was no going back.

"You coming in or what?" Juyo called from the door, "We can mope about shit later. C'mon, let's suppress our sad thoughts with happy thoughts for one night. That's healthy, right?"

Despite herself, Doppel snorted.


	100. Everyone Interlude: Our Everyday Life

I fiddled with the sound system some more in the corner, tapping my foot against the floor while the party kept going around me. I would join them in a moment, but not until I was satisfied with what I felt like would be the best playlist for tonight.

"Juyo, quit being off by your lonesome!" called out a voice.

"One sec!" I shot back.

Hm… You know what, that's good enough. Some rap, some hip hop, some reggae, even a little bit of country. That was plenty background music for tonight's festivities, I figured.

"Alright, gucci," I said once I hit the play button. "Here goes nothing."

~0~

 **Chapter 100: Our Shared Everyday Life**

~0~

 _"I've even gotten used to this mania that's like a supernatural disaster, and I mistakenly see this everyday life as peaceful_

 _As I'm jolted around by this rambling coaster, what's the thing I can't lose sight of?_

 _I'm swallowed up by the ideal that everything is fundamentally equal and going as far as feeling like my heart's part of an et cetera_

 _If you don't clearly say what you hate or love, you're not that much different from a puppet"_

~0~

"Ay, uh, Papi, was it?"

"I'm Papi!" she happily replied, turning around to see Sasaki walking over to her. "And you're…um…"

"Jus' call me Sasaki," he laughed.

"Kay! Sasskitty!"

Sasaki blinked, momentarily thrown off, but eventually chuckled and shook his head.

"Ya remind me of Shiki when he was jus' a tyke," he said, a nostalgic smile on his hairy face. "Anyways, I jus' remembered I ran into ya a few days ago!"

"You did?" Papi's face scrunched in thought. "I don't remember so good…"

"Bah, no biggy," Sasaki dismissed with a hand wave, clearly unbothered by being so completely forgotten. "Jus' thought it was a funny coincidence is all. Ya ever find that friend of yer's?"

"Um…" Suddenly, she was keenly aware of the flower headband that rested in her blue hair. "Oh, right! Kii!"

"Yes?" Kii seemed to materialize at Papi's side, as if merely saying her name was all it took to summon her. In reality, she'd been there the whole time and had yet to separate herself from Papi since she'd arrived. She just wasn't beforehand because she was practically hiding behind Papi.

"I found you!" Papi cheered, glomping her friend in a big, feathery hug. Kii yelped and blushed, struggling to make sure the cup of water she held didn't spill, but otherwise didn't protest.

Sasaki let out a hearty laugh at that, slapping his belly before taking a large gulp of his beer. "Aw, it warms mah old fart heart to see ya two! Yer a real lucky gal, ya know," he declared, grinning at Kii.

Kii narrowed her eyes at the man. "I need no compliments from a human," she replied haughtily, though her efforts to appear dignified were ruined somewhat by the giggling harpy rubbing their cheeks together.

"Aw, don't be such a meanie, Kii!" Papi chided, before her brows scrunched in thought. "Mm, meankii? Anyway, be nice to Sasskitty, he was nice to me when I hit my head looking for you!"

"Is that so?" Kii said warily, quirking a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Eh, nothin' special," Sasaki said, resting a hand on his hip. "'Sides, 'spose can't be helped if ya gotta a shitty opinion of humans. We tend ta fuck up a lot. Except when it comes to brews!" He laughed again and heartily drank more of his beer. When he finished, he sighed contently and wiped the foam off his thick beard. "Ya wanna try some? I swear to whatever ya worship that I only brought good quality stuff fer tonight!"

"That poisonous swill?" Kii spat, disgusted. "No."

"Hey, it may be poison, but it ain't killed me yet!" Sasaki quipped, shooting her a wink. "Suit yerself though. Ain't fer everyone."

"Is that what big brother drinks all the time?" Papi asked excitedly, hopping in place. Unfortunately for Kii, they were still attached, so she was along for the ride as well. "The stuff that makes him all giggly and stuff?"

"… Probably," Sasaki answered, looking around and sounding unsure for the first time. "Come to think of it, ya actually old enough to drink?"

"I'm…" Papi paused to think, staring at her feathers as if they'd somehow reveal her age for her. "Um… Nineteen! Yeah, that sounds right!"

"Uh huh," Sasaki said dubiously, scratching his beard in thought. Eventually, he shrugged. "Eh, yer in a controlled environment, ain't ya? Ya should maybe ask yer big bro though, first."

"Yay yay!"

Inwardly, Kii grew ever more suspicious. If Papi was willing to ingest that poison, it was her decision to do so. However, Kii would do everything in her power to ensure Papi wouldn't be taken advantage of on this night. She would have to watch this bear-like human, "Sasskitty", to divine his true motivations, which were undoubtedly malicious.

~0~

"You know, you're taking the whole stoic knight shtick a little _too_ far this time around."

Cerea spun to see who had spoken, but narrowed her eyes and turned away when she realized who it was.

"And what would you know of such things, Rachnera?" she huffed.

"Nothing, apparently," Rachnee replied drolly, walking up to Cerea's side and clutching a cup of coffee in one hand. "Except that you've been all mopey since those MON girls when for a private pow-wow. Feeling left out, are we?"

Cerea shifted where she stood, clearly annoyed that Rachnee had so easily seen through her. Her tail flicked irritably as she tried to hide her face.

"And what concern would it be of yours if that were so?" Cerea shot back.

"None, really," Rachnee shrugged, sipping her coffee. "Though you're kinda killing the mood, which is annoying."

Forcing down a rebuttal, Cerea's ears drooped slightly. "Then perhaps it would be best if I were to take my leave…"

Rachnee rolled her eyes. "Please, that would just make people more worried. What you _should_ do is talk to people. I hear that's what you do at functions like these."

"But… am I not talking to you now?"

Rachnee snorted at that. "Someone you _like_ talking to."

"Ah." Startled by Rachnee's brazen comment, as well as her apparent willingness to easily accept that Cerea didn't enjoy her presence in the slightest, Cerea was struck silent. Eventually, she found her ability to speak quickly enough. "… Perhaps it is as you say," she admitted. But a nagging feeling caused her to feel unsatisfied with merely leaving it at that. It could have potentially been the alcohol she'd been slowly but steadily consuming, but… the feeling still felt like her own. "However, _you_ were the one to actually approach me, Rachnera."

"And what of it?" Rachnee tried to dismiss, though she seemed to putting on airs at that point. Cerea's lessons with MON on body language were finally bearing fruit. "I'm sure your beloved Master or Counselor would have approached you eventually."

"They would have," Cerea agreed with a nod. She felt… light, oddly enough. It wasn't a sensation she was used to. She'd only ever remembered experiencing it when Smith had accepted her into MON, or when she'd finally left her home to escape its toxicity, or when her mother sang her lullabies…

"But you did so first," Cerea continued, clearing her head of such thoughts. "I am bound by my honor to give you due respect for your actions."

"If duty is your only reason, then don't bother," Rachnee retorted heatedly. "Hiding behind a code is an awful excuse."

"'Tis not an excuse!" Cerea insisted. She forced herself to calm down; the jab about her code had irked her, but the memory of the conversation with Master, Juyo, and Miia before everyone arrived had stopped her. If they found it within themselves to not judge Rachnera, then perhaps… perhaps Cerea could as well. "I truly do wish to speak more with you, Rachnera," she spoke softly. At the very least, it would be the best way to either confirm or refute her suspicions.

Rachnee grunted, her eight legs twitching slightly as she turned her flushing face away. "If you say so. But I severely doubt you and I have anything in common to speak about."

There was an awkward pause, until both took sips from their respective drinks.

"Why must humans design everything so _small_ ," Cerea bemoaned.

"Seriously," Rachnee grumbled, "I take up the damn sidewalk _twice over_."

"And how dare they have the audacity to call _us_ the cumbersome ones!"

"It's really rather unflattering."

"Vexingly so!"

~0~

"Ah… Draco, yes?"

Mero pushed herself up to Draco, smiling at the girl who'd been wearing a perpetual scowl for a while now. Draco looked down at her and scowled some more, just to shake things up.

"Yeah, what of it?" she muttered.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure I had recalled correctly!" Mero replied cheerfully. A few moments ticked by in silence where Mero was waiting for Draco's response, but when none came she continued. "Perhaps I had misheard, so forgive me if I am incorrect, but I believe I overheard you mentioning you had royal blood?"

For the first time since Mero had spoken to her, Draco looked at her for longer than two seconds, turning away from whatever it was she was staring at so intensely.

"That I do," Draco replied, a haughty smile on her lips. She brushed aside some blonde hair with a claw. "As is the birthright of all dragonewts."

"Oh, is that so?" Mero asked, tilting her head curiously. "I was not aware such a thing applied to all levels of dragonewt society beyond the nobility. Are you a member of a noble house?"

Draco's tail twisted, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by Mero. "… I am not," Draco eventually answered, looking away from Mero again. She appeared to be grinding her teeth. "Though I do come from a proud family of… artists. Yes."

"Really?" Mero pressed excitedly, clasping her hands. "In what field of the arts does… your…" She trailed off, following Draco's gaze. When she realized what, or rather who, Draco was staring at so intently, a soft, sad smile crossed her face. "Ah, I see."

Draco grunted, glancing at Mero with purple slit eyes.

"Your expression just then…" Mero explained, resting her webbed hands on her lap. "It reminded me of me."

"Huh?" Draco muttered, putting her hands in pockets and trying to hide the blush on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"A love from afar…" Mero sighed, her smile turning bittersweet. "One that can never be." Even though she still felt some manner of a thrill at the notion, she couldn't find it in herself to be as excited about a tragic romance as she used to be. "I might make the bold claim that I, too, have experienced such a thing."

Draco regarded her with an odd look, before her eyes narrowed. "'Never be'," she echoed with a huff, shaking her head. "Please. No one else could ever know how I feel."

"Perhaps," Mero conceded, turning the wheels on her chair so that she was at Draco's side and facing the same direction as her. "I doubt anyone could truly understand what precisely another feels, but I like to believe you and I have a similarity or two."

"Why?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Why would you _want_ us to be similar?" Draco asked, looking down at Mero. "You're speaking nonsense."

To Draco's surprise, Mero giggled at that.

"Rachnee says much the same thing to me quite often," Mero explained, struggling to stifle her laughter. "So hearing it from someone else is rather comical! As for your question… I am unsure, myself. Perhaps I simply see a kindred spirit in you?"

"Hm," Draco hummed. "There is no one like me. Only me."

"If you say so," Mero replied cheerfully. "But, a polite suggestion, if I may."

"And what might that be?" Draco growled.

"When I was… lost, after seeing my ideal romance snatched out from under me, I was lucky enough to have someone help me find my current, as it were," Mero offered fondly, looking over where Cerea and Rachnee, now joined by Tio, were having an animated discussion.

~0~

"Oh, it's just the worst! I've accidently ripped out bunches of doorframes with my horn! So dreadful!" Tio pouted.

"I can't say I've had that exact problem," Rachnee tittered. "Though getting my rear through most doors is a struggle…"

"I have lost count of the amount of times I misjudged the distance between my backside and turns," Cerea sighed.

~0~

"So perhaps you merely need a distraction!" Mero encouraged. "Do you have any friends or comrades that live close by? I am absolutely positive they would aid you should you ever lose your way!"

"… Feh, like I have time for friends," Draco muttered. "No one's bothered, so why should I?"

Mero frowned. "Well that won't do! Ooh, I know." She hopped in her seat. "I will gladly be your friend, Draco!"

Draco was taken aback, flushing at the words and nervously blinking at Mero's sudden declaration. "P-Please, like I said, I h-have no need of such things," she stammered, trying to recover. "B-Besides, the only times people try and get close to me is 'cause they want something."

"Well, I admit, my actions are not wholly selfless," Mero confessed. "I would ever so like it if you stopped staring with such murderous intent toward the owner of this household. He is a kind man, and I do so enjoy his hospitality. But also…" Mero beamed at her. "This is a party! People usually smile at parties, yes? So it would be really nice to see you smile, Draco."

Poor Draco had absolutely no clue how to respond to such a statement.

~0~

 _"Ah, the crowd of people traveling through the night seems both happy and lonely_

 _The contrast flies around the musical score, turning into song and rhythm"_

~0~

Zombina found herself face to face with… herself. Though with one noticeable difference, that being the blue tentacle-thingy that drooped from her copy's head.

"Damn, girl!" Zombina shouted, hands on her hips and grinning. "You look _good_!"

"No, _you_ look good!" her copy replied, mimicking her posture and expression exactly. Zombina laughed uproariously at the display, clutching her stomach in hysterics.

"I dunno how it took us so long to finally meet, but I'm glad we did," she breathed as her copy's shape melted away and reformed into Suu's usual petite form.

"Me too!" Suu happily responded, clapping her hands together. "Bina is fun!"

"Yer a riot yourself, kiddo," Zombina said with a wide grin. "Say, what else can ya do?"

~0~

"So ya _gotta_ elaborate on this whole harpy sister and water daughter thing ya got goin' on here," Sasaki insisted, resting a beefy elbow on Juyo's shoulder. The much smaller man, cut off from his conversation with Manako and Kuroko, yelped as he was almost sent sprawling to the ground.

"Gah! Gimme some warning next time!" Juyo protested. "You're lucky the beer didn't spill."

"I must say, I'm a little curious about that story as well," Kuroko piped in, completely ignoring what Juyo had said.

"See, the crowd's ravin' fer it!" Sasaki pressed. "'Kimi's off mackin' on that Miia chick and won't explain shit, so let's hear it."

"It's not like there's much of a story there," Juyo grumbled, trying and failing to shrug off Sasaki's elbow. "Papi started calling me her big brother last month after I gave her a piggyback ride. So no, not actually siblings."

"Human and liminal half-siblings _are_ a thing, you know," Kuroko informed him.

"No shit?" Sasaki asked, scratching his beard in thought. Kuroko nodded.

"Relatively uncommon, but yes, absolutely. It's more common among liminal species that seek multiple partners, but I digress. Juyo?"

"Danke. Anyway, when did Suu start calling me her dad…" Juyo's bushy eyebrows scrunched. "Oh, yeah, couple weeks ago, when I was a little… upset, and Suu sang a song to get me to calm down. That was when she called me "father" for the first time." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well ain't dat sweet," Sasaki cooed, a silly grin on his face. "The kiddies always got a way to pluck the ol' heartstrings, don't they?"

"I don't know how you did it, Juyo," Kuroko shook her head. "No one's ever had quite the experience you've had. Slimes are such an unknown that it's a miracle you were able to connect with one so easily."

"It _might_ have helped that I was the first face she saw when she came here," Juyo offered. "And made sure no one provoked her. And helped her get the water she needed to recover fully." He mulled it over some more. " _And_ the constant mental connection probably is a factor, too."

Just then, a pair of feelers wrapped tightly around Juyo's chest.

"Boop," spoke a soft voice as one of the feelers poked Juyo on the forehead.

"Boop," he replied in kind, poking Suu's head, which rested on the shoulder that wasn't occupied by Sasaki's elbow. Suu giggled, causing her skin to shimmer.

"So cute~" Manako whispered, flushing slightly.

"I'll drink to that," Sasaki said, proceeding to do so.

~0~

 _"Marmalade and sugar song, peanuts and bitter step_

 _It's sweet and bitter and leaves me feeling faint_

 _Let's aim for the south-southwest and keep on partying! This will be a night to shock the world_

 _I feel superb! It forms a chain and reflects"_

~0~

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves so far," Kurusu sighed contently, seated on the couch and clutching a freshly-opened beer in his hand.

"It really is great seeing everyone all together having fun," Miia agreed, snapping a photo of Mero and an increasingly-awkward Draco. "It's nice to see all your hard work pay off, too!"

"You helped a lot, too," Kurusu reminded her, leaning into his seat and taking a few sips of his beer. It felt wonderful to finally relax for once. "That food you and Juyo made was delicious! I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, I'm learning slowly but surely," Miia shyly said, laughing nervously at the praise. "But… I'm glad you liked, Darling."

Kurusu's lips, previously at an easy smile, quirked downward for a split second. "Say… Miia? Could I ask a favor of you?"

Miia's eyes widened. Darling _never_ asked for favors of _anyone_! They've always had to push so hard just to get him to suggest he might need help around the house. To have him asking _her_ for something…

"O-Of course, Darling!" she hastily replied, leaning in with an expression of utter seriousness. "Anything you want, I'll take care of it!"

Kurusu laughed at that, the easy smile naturally returning to his face.

"It's no big deal, really," he assured her, "It's just…" Did… did he look _nervous_?! "I was just wondering… Miia… if you could start calling me by my name, instead of Darling? I'd… I'd really like that, is all."

For a moment, Miia's heart stopped. Seeing him like this, asking _that_ of her… While she didn't know the details, she was keenly aware that calling someone by their first name in Japanese culture was reserved mainly for those closest to them, or that was what she'd gleaned from it at least. Maybe she was making a bigger deal out of it than she should've, but all the same… The warm feeling in her heart surged and filled her completely. There really was only one way for her to answer him.

"I… I can do that," Miia spoke softly, her amber eyes twinkling with delight. "Kimihito."

The word sounded strange on her lips, but it was still remarkably pleasant.

"Thank you, Miia," Kimihito said warmly, gracing her with the truest smile she'd ever seen from him.

And just like that, Miia fell in love all over again.

~0~

"WEEEEEEE!" cried Papi in complete and utter delight. "Faster! Faster!"

"Okay! Hold ooooooooooooon!" Tio called out, spinning with surprising grace in one spot while swinging her arms in the air. Latched on to her was a hysterical Papi (accompanied by a screaming Kii who was along for the ride) in one arm, while Suu laid claim to the other.

"Hey, Rachnera, what're ya doin'?" Zombina asked as most of the party-goers watched the display.

"Setting up a perimeter," Rachnee replied as she started to spin a large web around the spinning, giggling gaggle. "For the inevitable."

"For the-?"

Zombina's question was abruptly cut off when a blue blur was launched from Tio's arm, landing safely in the net that Rachnee had just finished setting up with a soft _splash_. Luckily, Suu had been wearing her raincoat, otherwise she would've simply slipped through the webbing instead of getting caught. Suu threw Rachnee an emphatic thumbs-up before eagerly running back to the ride that had just sent her flying.

"Thank you, Rachnee," Juyo sighed at Zombina's side, who gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Being a parent tended to stressful, to the shock of absolutely no one.

~0~

Somehow, amidst the craziness, Kii found herself standing next to Draco. The two girls watched in growing perplexity as those around them laughed, talked, and played.

"I only came here to spend time with Papi," Kii muttered sourly all of a sudden. "But she's too busy entertaining others."

Draco, surprised that the small girl at her side had spoken up at all, looked down at her for a moment before nodding in sympathy.

"I only came here to spend time with Miia," she found herself admitting. "But she's similarly busy…"

A few moments passed by quietly between the two, as they regarded everyone else around them with envy. In a rare amount of understanding, Draco lifted her cup of water towards Kii. She'd seen the others around here do the same when they sought to express camaraderie, it seemed, and somehow she felt it fitting. Perhaps it was the atmosphere she found herself in, so unlike any she'd been in before, or the damnable, sweet pink-haired mermaid who'd worn her barriers down, but…

Kii regarded Draco's cup for a moment, before a small smile crossed her face. She raised her own glass of water and, with a _clink_ , tapped their cups together.

After they both had their respective drinks, the two of them walked forward to join the rest.

~0~

 _"I'm troubled by the objective arguments of rationalistic probability - will our music be degraded as just a means to an end?_

 _Look over here. Don't turn your back. Although saying that won't turn into any reasonable argument…"_

~0~

"Aw, Doppel, c'mon!" Miia pouted. "You're off in a corner and that's no fun!"

Doppel grunted, crossing her legs while seated on a chair made of her own hair.

"Sorry, I just thought I was supposed to be in timeout," she groused. She twisted an empty beer bottle between her fingers, which seemed to stretch and twist between different lengths almost at random.

"Timeout?" Miia echoed, baffled. "Why would you be in timeout?"

"'Cause no one trusts a shapeshifter, apparently," Doppel grumbled. "Go figure."

Miia frowned, setting her hands on her lap and leaning forward. "Doppel… are you a sad drunk?" she asked.

That prompted a snort out of Doppel as she rolled her eyes. "Nah. At least, from what I remember. Been ages since I drank. 'Sides, the only way I can get drunk is if I _let_ myself be affected by the alcohol."

Miia giggled. "That's pretty neat!" There was a slight flush to her features, suggesting to Doppel that she was likely at least buzzed by now. "But I don't think you're in a timeout at all! You haven't done anything to deserve it."

"Some think I did," Doppel retorted. "And I don't really feel like being with them right now, anyway."

"Well…" Miia looked uneasy for the first time. "You say people don't trust you because you're a shapeshifter?"

"Mhm."

"And… some people call shapeshifters the Faceless Ones, right?" Miia asked tentatively.

That time, Doppel only silently nodded in response.

"Well, it's kinda funny…" Miia laughed in that way suggested it wasn't funny at all. "But I think I sort of empathize with that."

"… How do you mean?" Doppel asked, now curious.

"Heh, I guess you can say I have some experience being faceless," Miia said somberly, looking down.

Doppel frowned. "… Why are you telling me this?" she wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Miia shrugged, laughing nervously. "I guess I'm just trying to accept weird things about myself, or maybe I think tonight's a dream so I can tell the truth, or maybe it's the alcohol. But…" She smiled. "Please, at least think about joining us?"

"I'll… I'll think about it," Doppel told her, and she was surprised to find that she meant it. Miia clapped gleefully and bounced where she stood.

"Yay! There's been talk about playing some games soon, so it'd be super great if you joined in!" Miia told her as she slithered away, waving as she did.

Doppel watched her go, mulling over Miia's words. Why had _she_ , of all the people at this party approached her? Was it really because of such a stretch as claiming they both were faceless?

"Idiot," she murmured, though she was unsure of whether she was directing it at Miia or herself. "Everyone's faceless in their own way…"

~0~

 _"After the festival music has ended, there are people who are still in high spirits and some who burst into tears_

 _They're probably the same thing, but when I try to put it into words, it seems extremely childish"_

~0~

"Manako, how are you enjoying the festivities?"

The girl in question gasped with a start at being spoken to, looking up at the much-taller Cerea with a wide eye.

"O-Oh, it's f-f-fun, I guess," she answered, shrinking into herself, cradling the full bottle of beer in her hands close to her chest.

"That is heartening to hear." Cerea nodded, before peering down and noticing Manako's drink. "I see you have not touched your beverage. Is it not to your liking?"

"J-Juyo just gave it to me," Manako replied shyly. "I d-d-didn't want to be a bother, so I j-just accepted it, even though I don't really drink…"

"I am certain he would not have held it against you if you were to decline his offer," Cerea consoled.

"P-Probably," Manako said, though she sounded uncertain. She took a deep breath and, after evidently mustering all of her courage, brought the bottle to her lips and began guzzling down the liquid.

Cerea could only gape dumbfoundedly as Manako downed at least half of the bottle's contents in one go, eventually stopping with a soft _pop_ and loud sigh.

"It's… not that bad," Manako murmured, blinking rapidly.

"Manako, that was quite unnecessary!" Cerea protested, still amazed she'd even done that in the first place. "If you felt any pressure from me to do so, I swear that was not my intent!"

"No, no, d-don't worry about it," Manako assured, giving her a small smile. "I was just… um, bracing myself for it, is all." She took another deep breath. "And th-thank you, Centorea, for t-talking with me, but… there's something I n-n-need to do."

At that, Manako departed, walking over to where Doppel still sat alone. Cerea could only watch as Doppel's eyes narrowed at the approaching Manako, but otherwise did nothing. Manako started speaking softly to her, and whatever she'd said caused Doppel's features to wince slightly.

Shaking her head and struggling to accept something she wasn't ready to admit, Cerea turned away as Manako offered a dainty hand to Doppel.

~0~

"How's it hanging?" Juyo started conversationally as he plopped down in the seat next to Mero.

"Better than you, I dare say," Mero giggled. "I saw you fretting over Papi and Suu as they first tried alcohol earlier."

"Yeah…" Juyo sighed before taking a long sip. "Papi can have a little more tonight, but I'm cutting Suu off after the little bit she had. Lord knows how susceptible she is to that kind of thing, so I'd rather play it safe with so many people around."

"A wise decision," Mero nodded.

"I like to think I have those once in a blue moon," Juyo snorted. "Speaking of, how're you liking the beer?"

"It is… better than I had anticipated," she admitted. "Though not quite as refined as what I grew accustomed to."

"Yeah, this isn't exactly the highest quality," Juyo said, a smirk on his lips. "But it gets the job done, and it's hella better than shit like Hamm's or Busch." He shivered. "Never drink that stuff; it's like liquid cardboard."

"Duly noted," Mero giggled.

"… By the way," Juyo said, glancing over at the main crowd that was gathered in the living room. "Thanks for talking to Draco for a little bit. I would've, but she seems to hate all men for some reason and probably wouldn't listen to me."

"Oh, it was my pleasure," Mero assured, not expecting him to bring the matter up at all. "I'd never met a dragonewt before, and I am always eager to meet all sorts of people. She also seemed rather lonely, and I desired to provide her some company."

Juyo smiled at that and nodded. He didn't speak for a while, so the two of them simply sat and watched the crowd. Doppel had been practically dragged into being social by Manako, in an uncharacteristic move by her, and was now having what looked like a normal conversation with Miia. Sasaki was loud as ever, telling almost everyone else some wild and undoubtedly embarrassing story from Kurusu's youth, much to the latter's chagrin. Zombina especially was laughing uproariously, wiping tears from her eyes. Even Kuroko seemed to be enjoying herself a great deal, with a noticeable flush to her cheeks.

To Juyo's delight, two of the more unsociable people, Kii and Draco, were starting to finally relax and actually talk with people. Tio in particular seemed to be engaging them, using her warm-hearted charm to get through to them. Suu, who had been talking with Cerea, noticed the two of them seated across the room and waved emphatically at them. They both waved back.

"I'm happy I'm here," Juyo spoke softly, as if to himself. Mero smiled at that.

"As am I," she told him. Even though he'd rejected her advances and refused to even entertain the thought of a tragic romance… she was thankful to spend her days here with him and the others here. The desired result never came, but that was okay.

In the end, Mero really was happy to be here.

~0~

 _"Saying it's the best, sugar song! Saying this is happiness, bitter step!_

 _Project the reasons you can't die in there_

 _Even if I think it's regrettable, tomorrow will come to everyone at the same speed,_

 _But if the weather forecast in my mind has finished updating,"_

~0~

"All right, gather 'round!" Juyo called, gesturing everyone to join him in the living room. He continued to do so until everyone, even Doppel, was seated or standing around the knee-height table in the center of the room. In his hands he clumsily shuffled a deck of cards. "Has anyone here played Circle of Death?"

"Probably definitely," Sasaki answered amidst a chorus of negatives from everyone else. "I've played damn near every drinking card game under the sun."

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to help me out with the rules then," Juyo replied. Evidently satisfied, he proceeded to lay out all the cards in a circle around an unopened can of beer. "So, usually this starts clockwise from the dealer, but since pretty much no one's played this before I'll go first to explain the rules." He drew a card from the circle and showed it to everyone, revealing it was a nine.

"Each number applies a certain rule for that turn or for the rest of the game, depending on the card. I drew a nine, which means rhyme," he explained. "So I say a word, and we go around the circle where the next person has to say a word that rhymes with that. If you take too long, let's say… three seconds, you drink. Gucci?"

He received a bunch of nods and shaking heads by way of answer, each of varying confidence or lack thereof.

"Well… we'll get the ball rolling and work our way through it," Juyo sighed. After mulling it over for a minute, he shrugged. "Ball."

"Small!" said Zombina.

"Shawl!" said Mero.

"Gall," Rachnee supplied dully, resting her cheek on a hand.

"Um… call?" offered Tio.

"M-Mall," Manako said.

Sasaki didn't even bother, electing to drink instead.

"And I had such a clever one, too," Kuroko sighed.

Juyo snorted at that. "All right, once my turn is over, I slip the card under the cap here." He did so. "And everyone does the same after their turn, up until the cap is popped. Whoever pops the cap has to chug this beer." He tapped the beer on the side. "Anyway, Bina, your turn," he said, nudging her gently with his elbow. For some reason feeling the need to clear her throat, Zombina reached forward and pulled up a six.

"Six is dicks!" Juyo declared perhaps a bit too excitedly, raising his beer. "All men drink!"

"Hell yeah!" Sasaki shouted, eagerly bringing the booze back to his lips. Kurusu laughed lightly and clinked his bottle with Juyo's before drinking as well.

Mero drew an ace and displayed it to Juyo with a questioning look.

"Ace means you are now the rule master," he told her. "So you get to make up a rule that lasts until someone else draws an ace and decides that their rule is to nullify yours. If someone breaks your rule, they drink."

"Oooh, I like this one!" Mero tittered, gleefully clutching the card close to her chest. "Mm… now should I be a benevolent queen, or a cruel one?"

"Do whatever the hell you want," Rachnee stated off-handedly. "No one can stop you anyway, right?"

Mero hummed, tapping her chin in thought, until something clicked in her head. "Oh, I know! No swearing!"

There was a pause, however briefly, until…

"Fuck," breathed Rachnee, Zombina, Juyo, Sasaki, Kuroko, and Doppel at the exact same time, which in turn resulted in them all drinking.

"Hee hee, I like this rule!" Tio giggled, clapping her hands.

"Go, Rachnee," Juyo gestured at her.

"Don't order me around," she shot back, but drew her card all the same. When she laid eyes on it, a toothy smirk formed on her lips. "Six was… dicks, yes?"

"You're goddamn right," Sasaki replied with a laugh. "An' so are ya!"

"Wh - oh," Rachnee wilted a touch, before shrugging and drinking her coffee. "And you have to drink twice, old man."

"'Twas intentional," Sasaki said with a grin.

It was Tio's turn now. She drew a four.

"Four is…" Juyo caught himself from whatever he was about to say, clearing his throat for some reason before continuing. "Four is ladies. So all y'all gotta drink."

"But you said I can't have any more beer," Suu reminded him on his right.

"Don't worry about it," he assured. "Just drink your water instead, okay? That applies to you two, too," he said louder, directing that toward Kii and Draco. "If you don't want beer, that's fine."

"We're honored by your consideration," Kii replied dryly.

"Hmph," Draco grunted, apparently in agreement.

After all the other girls took their drinks, Manako shyly drew a queen.

"Queen is question master," Juyo told her. "Which means that if anyone answers any question you ask, they have to drink. The only way they can get out of it is either by outright ignoring you or saying 'Fuck you, question master'." Upon realizing what he'd just said to Manako, of all people, he bowed his head. "Shit, sorry, I know you don't-"

"I-I'm sorry," Manako cut him off, "But y-you drink twice for s-s-swearing, right?"

With a long, drawn-out sigh, he nodded. "Yeah, I do," Juyo answered, before his eyes widened. Realization slowly hit him, and when it did, he grinned. "Clever girl," he said appraisingly.

"She certainly has her moments," Kuroko said, giving her a proud look. Manako blushed at the praise but otherwise said nothing. Without further ado, Juyo took three drinks.

Then it was Sasaki's turn, drawing a king.

"The hell's this?" he asked, already taking a sip. He didn't personally consider "hell" a swear, but it was considered one in some circles, which was enough for him.

"That's Never Have I Ever," Juyo replied. "So, everyone raise three fingers." Everyone did so save for Papi, who just raised her foot instead. "Sasaki, you start by saying something you've never done before. If any of you _have_ done that thing before, you lower a finger. We stop when the first person lowers all three, and that person has to drink."

"Simple enough," Sasaki said, stroking his beard in thought. "Shit, what _haven't_ I done?" He took another drink as he mulled it over. "Oh, never have I ever drank wine!"

"Really?" Kuroko asked, sounding utterly baffled as she lowered a finger. Meanwhile, Juyo, Tio, Doppel, Kurusu, and Miia also lowered one of their fingers.

"Nope," Sasaki shook his head. "It jus' wasn't a thing, ya know?"

"I could've sworn you said you had wine once," Juyo whispered to Zombina.

"Nah, only beer and whiskey," she responded.

"You've been around forty-something years and that's all you tried? Shit, I've been around half that time and already tried pretty much every hard liquor I can find."

"Yeah, yeah, hot shot," Zombina rolled her eyes. "Drink yer fuckin' beer."

"Hm… let's see," Kuroko mused. "Never have I ever… had any siblings."

Juyo, Zombina, Sasaki, Kurusu, Miia, Draco, and Papi all lowered a finger. Well, a talon, in Papi's case.

"Wait, _you_ have a sibling?" Juyo and Miia rounded on Kurusu as one. A bead of sweat formed on the hapless host's forehead at the sudden interrogation.

"Ah, yeah, an older sister," he answered, laughing nervously. "Did I not mention her before?"

"No!"

Juyo, meanwhile, was busy making the sign of the cross on his chest and whispering prayers under his breath.

"The hell are ya doin'?" Zombina asked him.

"Praying for protection."

"… Why?"

"… Just call it a feeling. Uh, anyway, Doppel's turn!"

Surprised that she'd even been called on, Doppel was caught off-guard but quickly recovered.

"Never have I ever driven a car," she hastily said the first thing to come to her mind.

"Laaame," Sasaki called, even though he didn't lower a finger. Mero, Rachnee, Tio, Cerea, Miia, Kii, Papi, and Suu all did, however.

"Aw," Miia pouted when she lowered her third and final finger. "Guess that means I'm it."

"S-So she drinks now, right?" Manako meekly asked.

"You would be correct," Cerea answered in a dignified manner. When she noticed that people were starting to giggle around her, she frowned. "Did I err?"

"You answered a question from the question master, so yeah, you erred," Juyo snickered.

Cerea gasped, giving Manako a scandalized look. "How could I… ?"

"D-Don't feel bad," Manako told her with a sweet smile. "J-Just drink."

"Bahahahaha!" Sasaki chuckled, slapping his belly. "I like ya, Manako! I think I'll introduce ya to my son next chance we get!"

Manako's face abruptly turned a bright crimson.

~0~

 _"Then someday, even if this mania lowers it voice_

 _Someday, even if sound arguments lose all meaning_

 _Only letting the feeling song and step ring out_

 _Will become proof that we are who we should be, QED!"_

~0~

"What was six again?" Kuroko asked with a smirk. The game had been going on for about an hour now, where the drinking had not slowly but certainly steadily increased to such an extent that pretty much everyone who was drinking alcohol was at the very least tipsy. Some were actually getting drunk. Case in point, Kuroko was starting to sway where she sat, an ever-present, devious smirk on her lips regardless of what was going on around her. "Ah, I do believe that was _dicks_."

"Har fuckin' har," Juyo muttered, raising his bottle before taking two drinks from it. "You drink too."

"Woe is me!"

Even though the card meant only men drank, Zombina, Cerea, and Tio drank as well, thanks to three eights being drawn earlier. When an eight was drawn, the drawer got to pick anyone in the circle to be their "date", which basically meant that if their date drank, than so did they and vice versa.

"My turn~" Doppel declared, her dark arm stretching quite literally to draw a card. "A two! So that means…" Her black and gold eyes scanned the crowd, eventually resting on Kurusu. "You. Drink."

"But whyyyyy," he whined, though he already knew exactly why. Once it was learned that his tolerance for alcohol was far and above pretty much everyone's save for Sasaki, Kurusu might as well have had a target on him, such was the unanimous decision to get him as drunk as possible.

Cerea leaned forward to draw a card, but almost tripped in the process, which in turn panicked pretty much everyone in the vicinity. Remarkably she found her balance, though those closest to still inched away.

"I have drawn… the glorious King!" Cerea announced, filling her voice with dramatic fervor. "Once more we shall see who has not done what!"

"Papi likes this one!" Papi giggled while she was busy perpetually hopping where she sat. How she managed to do that so easily while lifting a leg up was anyone's guess.

"Never! Have I ever!" Cerea shouted. "Understood what Juyo means when he says 'gucci'!"

"Oh, come on!" Juyo protested, before realizing that he was the only one to lower his finger. "But I'm like seventy-five percent sure I explained it to _all_ of you!"

"I still don't really get it," Miia admitted.

"But you say it all the time!"

"Because it's fun to say!"

"Christ," Juyo murmured. "Suu? Bina? Please, ya gotta help me out here."

"Honessly, I don' really geddit either," Zombina slurred, a sloppy grin on her lips. "Bedder luck nex' time."

Suu was too busy laughing and copying Papi to provide further comment.

"Philistines, the lot of ya!" Juyo declared.

"Aaaaanywaaaaay," Kurusu started, ignoring his whining friend completely. "Never I ever have ever… Um…"

"Kissed a gal?" Sasaki offered.

"Yeah, kissed a gal!" Kurusu decided, a wide smile on his face that quickly changed to a scandalized frown. "Wait, no!"

"Too late, Kimi!" Sasaki chuckled. Kurusu's face was flushing an even brighter shade of red, which shouldn't have been possible. "Deal wit it!"

While watching the display of embarrassed faces, outraged indignation, and hearty laughter before them, Draco leaned in over to Kii and whispered, "I feel as though we are surrounded by idiots."

"Are you only just now learning this?" Kii asked as she calmly sipped her water.

"No. But it is rapidly become more apparent with each passing moment," Draco said seriously.

"I completely and sadly agree."

"W-Well, it's my turn, heh," Miia cut in, trying her best to keep her rampant thoughts of Kimihito kissing _at all_ from getting the better of her. "Um… never have I ever… Oh, been to America!"

"Fuck!" Juyo smacked his hand on the table. "Why, god, _why_?!"

"Maybe ya shhhhouldn't be ssssso well traveled, Countsler," Rachnee said snidely. She was easily the most wobbly out of the whole group at this point.

"I was _born_ there and lived there my whole life, ya _dingus_!"

There was a dreadful pause from Rachnee. She did her best to look intimidating, but her constantly having to steady herself somewhat diminished the effect. "What'd ya say?" she growled.

Filled with the kind of idiotic courage that only alcohol could bring, Juyo repeated himself. "I called ya a _dingus_ , Rachnee."

"Mm," Rachnee grunted as her upper body slowly but surely started to droop. "Yer reeeeeeeal lucky I'm no angry drunk, Juyo, 'cuz otherwise I would _totally_ kick yer ass." Her human half all but collapsed on Mero's back, causing the pinkette to go "Eep!". Rachnee hummed when she rested her chin on the top of Mero's head. "Mero, yer comfy. I like you. I'mma stay here for a while, 'kay?"

"Sweet Jesus she's drunk," Juyo breathed as Mero struggled to form a coherent sentence toward the cuddle bug.

"She's not the only 'un," Zombina reminded him as she tilted toward him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Christ yer bony."

"I think you can deal," Juyo quipped, finding himself wrapping an arm around her.

"Mm," she hummed. "Yeah."

"Aha!" The outburst startled pretty much everyone, especially because of who it came from. Kurusu raised the card he'd drawn high into the air as if he were paying tribute to some brutal and savage god. At least, that was the first analogy Juyo's drunken mind leapt, which probably said more about him than Kurusu. "I have the drawn the two!" he declared. "Which means YOU drink!" He pointed at his godfather.

"Ohohohoho," Sasaki chortled, finishing the rest of his beer in one final drink. "Think yer hot shit now, don't ya?"

"That's right!" Kurusu replied eagerly.

"Well then…" Sasaki drawled, leaning forward and wearing a shit-eating grin. "Why don't ya stick the card under the cap there, kiddo?"

"Of-" Kurusu cut himself off when he laid eyes upon the cap, which was absolutely _stacked_ with cards and looked ready to burst at any moment. "Oh no."

"Oh _yes_." Sasaki purred.

Gulping in such a comical way that made his Adam's apple bobble up and down, Kurusu daintily brought the card toward the cap, whimpering softly as he did so. The card lightly brushed against the stack and-

 _Snap! Hissss!_

His fate was sealed.

"Noooooo!" Kurusu bellowed in complete and utter anguish, falling back into his seat and clutching his head.

"Look at it dis way, Kimi," Sasaki snickered as everyone else laughed or grew concerned with his antics. "Dis is where boyz become men, and ya got a room full o' lovely ladies ta impress."

"Oh yes," Kuroko winked at Kurusu. "You wouldn't want to feel _unmanned_ now of all times, do you?"

An important thing to keep in mind was that probably only four people in the room were attracted to Kurusu at this point, and only two of which were actually seriously interested in him.

But for the sake of peer pressuring Kurusu, he didn't need to know that.

"M-Miia, please," he begged, looking to her for support. "You wouldn't let them do this to me, would you?"

"Kimihito," she spoke softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I believe that… it would be really cool if you did this!"

 _She's drunker than I thought!_ Kurusu panicked.

"Cerea, you wouldn't allow this to happen to me, r-right?!"

Cerea took a deep, shuddering breath before gazing back at him. To his mounting horror, there were trace amounts of beer sloppily left on her chin.

"Master… you swore to abide the rules of the game," she uttered solemnly. _Don't sound so serious when you have spilled beer on your face!_ "To retreat when the odds are against you would forever label you an oathbreaker."

"J-J-Juyo?" Kurusu feebly begged to his final resort, the one person he could now look to in his hour of need.

Juyo winked at him, giving Kurusu a crooked smile and thumbs-up.

"Quit bein' such a drama queen, Kimi! Yer ma and pa didn' raise ya to be a whiner!" Sasaki shouted, that manic grin still plastered on his face. "Jus' do it already! Unless, that is…"

"No," Kurusu breathed.

"Yer…"

"No."

"…a…"

"No!"

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"That does it!" Kurusu hollered, grabbing the can with all his might and violently ripping the stack of cards off it. "Witness me!"

Then he began to chug. And oh how he was witnessed. Almost everyone shouted and screamed, rolling on the floor or flailing about in the most overdramatic ways possible. They were all deliberately acting overly-excited about it, but that was half the fun. Finally cutting loose and being ridiculously goofy in the face of absurdity was a rare thing for some of the people here, so to finally be able to do so felt good.

Except for Kii and Draco, still clutching their cups of water, who could only witness the madness before them.

"Is… Is this an asylum?" Kii wondered.

Draco couldn't hear what she said, especially when Miia accidently bowled her over with her flailing tail. Kii moved to help, but was immediately stopped when Papi clung to her in a giggling heap of blue feathers.

Kurusu finished the beer, a look of utter victory on his features. He stood proud, like a god among men. But then he felt something within himself lurch. Something that was beginning to rise up and threatened to overwhelm him.

"Pardon me," he calmly said, taking slow and steady steps to the screen door that led to the backyard.

"Uh… where's he going?" Tio asked, rising to stand but then evidently deciding against it.

~0~

In the shadows, Lala was struck with disbelief as she saw one of the men she'd come to this city for shamble his way outside. She'd been watching the house for a while now, seeking to learn everything she could about their schedules and habits, searching for the proper moment to reveal herself to them. It had to be perfect, ideally at twilight when the world shifted from day to night, and at a crossroads for symbolism purposes.

But now… on this night, where they were lost in revelry without a care in the world… now was the perfect moment to come to them as a grim omen. Such an encounter now would truly drive home to them just how _dire_ their circumstances shall become in the future! A supernatural, ominous figure that comes to them from the shadows to bring harsh reality to light!

Yes, _now_ was the time.

And so, as the man, the one they call Kimihito Kurusu, started to walk toward the bushes, Lala brandished her scythe and stepped forward.

"Hail, mortal," Lala greeted, her head cradled in her left arm.

Kurusu froze in his tracks, clutching his stomach.

She nodded, or as much as she could while detached from her neck. It was understandable; not everyone was used to laying eyes upon a dullahan, let alone a mere human.

"I come bearing ill news," she continued, stabbing her scythe into the ground.

"Oh no…" Kurusu moaned.

"I am afraid so," Lala said, inwardly delighted beyond measure. "This city shall become a nexus of power and chaos, and only you-"

" _Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"_

Kurusu hurled right in front of Lala, cutting her off and utterly killing her momentum in the process. The puke splashed into the grass, some of which bounced up and landed on Lala's dark leather boots.

"Ugh… gah…" Kurusu breathed, shaking his head and wiping his mouth. When he looked back up, the glazed and sickened look he had on his face was completely gone, replaced by a surprising amount of clarity. "Um, what was that?"

~0~

 _"Marmalade and sugar song, peanuts and bitter step_

 _Project your reasons for living in there_

 _The north-northeast is behind us, and the distance is magnificent"_

~0~

"Hey, everyone, we got a new guest!"

Fifteen heads swiveled as one from the living room, where several people were already starting to get rather cozy and immobile, and laid eyes upon a strange sight.

Kurusu ushering a blue-skinned, headless woman wearing flamboyant dark clothes and carrying a gigantic scythe. Oh, and also a head that stared at them all dully.

"This is Lala!" Kurusu announced. "I think she might be homeless, so we should all give her a nice, warm welcome and help her out however we can, all right?"

There was dead silence in the room as everyone stared. And stared. And stared. The drunkest of them wondered if someone had slipped something in their drinks, while the slightly more sober ones couldn't even process just _what the hell_.

The silence was interrupted by hysterical laughter coming from Juyo.

~0~

"You're in a lotttt of chubble, missy," Kuroko warned, almost falling down if not for Tio's steadying hand. "Llllllllot's of chubble."

"I had my reasons," Lala protested. "I-"

"Please, can we jus', please," Kuroko wobbled. "Damn it. Drank _waaaay_ too mush. Tomorrow. Save it for tomorrow's me. Yeah. Sounds goooood."

"There, there," Juyo patted her back sympathetically. "That's a good call. In the meantime, there's a slice of couch over there calling your name."

"Mm," Kuroko hummed. "Yeah. It better be."

"Everyone's already starting to pass out," Juyo told her. "So rest up, buttercup."

"Uh huh." She began to walk off with Tio's support, but stopped for a moment. "Juyo…"

"Yessum?"

"… Nevermind. Later." At that, Kuroko and Tio left. Which left Juyo and Lala alone by the kitchen. Everyone else was either preparing for bed or already lying down. Once the game had ended, it was as if all the energy left the room.

"So, uh," Juyo started, but was cut off by a yawn. "Yeah, you can crash on my bed if you want, I'm probs just gonna pass out here with the others. Then we talk. That cool?"

Lala scanned the room, taking note of every mess and sprawled body on the floor, before resting her gaze on Juyo.

"I have many questions," she stated.

"Trust me, so do I," Juyo sighed. "Hopefully we'll both learn a thing or two, huh?"

"Indeed. Until then, traveler of dimensions."

He rolled his eyes. "Deuces. My room's the second on the left upstairs."

~0~

 _"Let's keep on shocking the whole world!"_

~0~

Draco nestled herself into a corner, pulling a blanket over herself that had been given to her by that large hairy man.

Tonight had not at all been what she'd expected.

She had _finally_ gotten to speak with Miia, her dream come true, and even spoke at length with her! They had dinner together, shared stories and jokes, and played games. But then… there were so many others that had stepped in. Draco had only expected, only _wanted_ , to spend time with Miia, but ended up doing so with more people than she'd spoken to in ages.

The harpy, filled with innocent curiosity.

That mermaid, who had earnestly wanted to keep her company.

The dryad, where she found a surprising beacon of sanity amidst this sea of madness.

And more besides.

They'd all just _accepted_ her, even when her words were filled with scorn. _Why?_ She'd done nothing to deserve it. Nothing at all.

But that alone… made her feel warmer than the blanket. For once in what felt like years, Draco felt herself relax and maybe even… safe.

~0~

Seiji Sasaki smiled as he finally allowed himself to sit down. He hadn't partied with a bunch of youngsters in ages. Even that Kuroko woman and the arachne, who acted so mature, were really just kids. Too damn young, and already heavy with responsibilities. There was pain in both of them, and most of the kids here in fact. He could tell that much just by looking at them.

Shaking his head, he gulped down the large glass of water he'd gotten for himself. He was too damn old to get hangovers, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure of it.

If anything, tonight had confirmed that his little Kimi had done pretty damn well for himself. Sasaki's heart soared with pride for all the good work his godson had done.

 _Hayami… Daiki… I hope you can see him soon._ Sasaki wiped at his eyes. _See the man your little boy became._

~0~

Kii let out a long, tired sigh as she curled into a ball besides Papi. Being around so many people, in such an alien environment, away from the embrace of the trees, had taken more out of her than she was comfortable admitting.

Still, despite the chaos, it had been entertaining. Spending more time with Papi was always desirable, and the same could be said for Suu.

Not to mention that dragonewt, a bond with whom she would never have anticipated. Funny, how life works sometimes.

It was odd, though, being around those she'd attacked and even tried to kill in her rage. None of them seemed to bear her any ill will, which frankly amazed her. Not once was the incident mentioned, not even by the human she'd very nearly killed.

Were such actions really so forgivable? As much as she knew it wasn't truly her fault, there was still that nagging sense of guilt that wormed its way through her, like a parasite boring into bark.

Papi murmured something next to her. Kii tilted her head towards her, silently watching her friend.

Regardless of her guilt, or fear, or anxiety… Kii felt truly thankful right then.

~0~

Tionishia let Kuroko gently down on the couch, smiling fondly down at her, before slowly sliding down to the floor beside her. She usually hated sleeping anywhere but her super comfy, frilly bed back home, but tonight she could make an exception. Especially when someone was kind enough to bring her a blanket!

She sighed softly as sleep slowly overcame her. She'd gotten a _little_ drunker than she'd planned, but that was okay. She'd wanted to have fun tonight, and refused to let what happened with Doppel ruin her mood.

All the same… unwelcome memories surfaced. Tio could always force them away with a smile when she was awake, but the story wasn't the same once the lights were out. She prayed that sleeping with all of her friends close by would help.

~0~

Manako shyly crawled over to where Tio lay, fumbling as she did so. She'd drank before, but never _this_ much. Right now, she wanted… wanted…

Tio seemed to understand, reaching out to her and pulling her close. Manako nestled close, wrapping herself in her friend's calming embrace.

It was here, with people like this, that Manako could finally stop worrying. She'd been accepted by Kuroko and MON long ago, but all of these people seemed to do so as well. She desperately hoped it to be true.

~0~

Doppel formed a cocoon around herself, her silver hair wrapping itself tightly around her slim body. It was ideal; she was among the others while still given her privacy. It wasn't like she was doing it because she was sick of pretending that her comrades' lack of trust in her hadn't bothered her at all. That they thought she'd broken her oath. That they thought she wasn't trying to protect them.

She sniffled.

Not at all.

~0~

Zombina rested her back against the side of the couch, pulling the blanket close. She didn't feel like she needed it, but Sasaki, the old teddy bear, had insisted.

Tonight was hella fun, though not quite how she planned. She wasn't expecting Doppel to pull that shit. She'd let her anger get the better of her then, she knew. Nasty side effect of being short a few brain cells, or so she heard.

They'd talk tomorrow, and hopefully patch things up. They'd all been through so much together, it'd be a damn shame to let something like this tear them apart. Revolts, crackdowns, liberations, _wars_ … Too many for her to count. Zombina wanted to remember every fight, every injury, but couldn't. They were all blurred together, in a hazy storm of steel and fire and blood.

Zombina snorted. Maybe that was the booze, getting her all melodramatic.

All she really knew, right now, was that she wanted Juyo to be here.

~0~

Kuroko Katsuragi shifted about on the couch, incredibly uncomfortable. Doppel's words had hounded her all night. The what ifs, the maybes, the warnings… could they have been true?

She looked over the resting people around her. So many different types, so many different personalities, all under one roof. Ten, even five years ago, such a scene would have been impossible. This was a present that she and so many others had fought tooth and nail for, and she would do anything to ensure the future would be even brighter from here on out.

Which was why she couldn't afford to so easily dismiss what Doppel had said. She completely disagreed with Doppel's methods, though her suspicions were not wholly unfounded.

As drowsiness overtook her, Kuroko worried. Her dreams were fitful that night, and full of chains.

~0~

Rachnera Arachnera curled her legs protectively around Mero. She'd gotten _far_ too drunk tonight, so much so that she'd completely lost her cool. She idly wondered if she should have been more bothered by that than she was.

She liked it here. As someone who valued the truth above all else, she had to admit that. The people here were so _entertaining_ to watch, to toy with, she loved spending time with them. Keeping them at arms' length was the ideal scenario, still, since that was really the only way no one would be hurt in the end.

So why did she let herself get so close Mero?

Rachnera had pitied her, at first. Like a fish in a tank, shut off from the world by physical and mental barriers. It was always intriguing watching Mero try to have normal interactions with "common folk". It was almost adorable, in a sad kind of way. But when she saw the girl genuinely at a loss, wallowing away in that stagnant pool of hers, Rachnera found herself reaching out.

Why?

The very same claw she'd offered to Mero was the one that had slashed Ren.

 _Why?_

~0~

Meroune Lorelei du Neptune let Rachnee snuggle up next to her, surprised by the brazen display of affection from her friend but not finding it wholly unwelcome. She would have to spend most of the day in the pool tomorrow to properly rehydrate herself, but that was an agreeable sacrifice.

She was too busy being delighted beyond belief that _someone_ so strongly wanted to be close to her, not because of her royal blood or looks, but because they simply wanted to.

~0~

Suu was happy. So very happy!

She got to talk with so many people today and had so much fun with them all! She learned a lot and wanted to keep learning more from her new friends. At least, she hoped they were all friends now. That would be nice.

She waited close to Zombina, figuring Daddy would be coming back soon. She so desperately wanted to share her wonderful feelings with him as he slept tonight. Such a happy day deserved to end with happy dreams!

~0~

Centorea Shiantus decided that it would be best if she didn't sleep while standing up tonight. In her current, inebriated state, such would not be wise.

So she kneeled down to the floor, resting her head against a couch armrest. She was no fool. She saw how close Master and Miia had gotten tonight, and she knew where it would lead. That shouldn't have been too surprising, really. Cerea had been forced to spend less time in the house due to her training with MON, so it only made sense that Miia would have more opportunities to get closer to him.

That didn't make it hurt any less, though. If anything, it hurt more.

Especially now that she was worried she'd never find herself truly welcome among the ranks of MON. Those five had been through much together, it was plain to see, so much that Cerea would likely never know the true depth of it.

She gritted her teeth. The way of the knight was never supposed to be easy. The demands it took on the body and mind were twofold. Be fierce, yet merciful. Be strong, yet demure. Be as if your body were a fortress, your mind a temple.

Lofty words that were so hard to reach.

~0~

Papi nuzzled Kii, wrapping her wings around her friend. Tonight had been amazing! Everyone was so silly, even that scary Smith lady, and they all made Papi laugh. She wished every night could be like this. Nights like these made her happy she ignored the part of her that desperately wanted to fly away to lands unknown.

It wasn't an easy instinct to force down, but she found the strength to do so whenever she looked at Suu, or Kii, or Big Brother, or the others that lived here. Mommy was barely ever around anymore, so Papi had missed what family was like for a long time.

Papi giggled as she felt Kii extend her vines around her in a cuddle. Yeah, she'd missed this.

~0~

Miia was on cloud nine as she laid on the couch. So much had gone right tonight. The doro wat was a success. She'd discovered beer wasn't so bad. She made some more friends. And Darl… _Kimihito_ had… had…

She squealed in delight. Maybe, just maybe, he'd grow to love a fake person like herself…

No, Miia affirmed. She refused to be fake and call herself such anymore. She'd shed away her original, vile reasons for coming here long ago. All that mattered was what she did from now on.

The future never looked so bright.

~0~

Kimihito Kurusu sighed in relief. Everyone had blankets and most of them were sleeping soundly now. He looked anxiously at the huge mess scattered throughout the living room and kitchen, but allowed that he could handle it tomorrow.

Puking had sobered him up a bit, which he was thankful for. As much as he enjoyed drinking, he hated losing control of himself, and worried constantly about what might happen if he did so. Still, it looked like nothing too bad had happened tonight. Even if he said something so embarrassing to Miia earlier…

Speaking of, where was she? Ah, on the couch. He tiptoed over and gently nudged her. With bleary eyes she looked up at him, smiling as she did. She slid over to give him space, which he gratefully accepted.

Finally, he could relax.

~0~

 _"Marmalade and sugar song, peanuts and bitter step_

 _It's sweet and bitter and leaves me feeling faint_

 _Let's aim for the south-southwest and keep on partying! This will be a night to shock the world_

 _I feel superb! It forms a chain of reflections_

 _And goes on with our fun going away, hard times going away, and going right back to being fun."_

~0~

I stopped the music, finally letting the room go silent. Everyone was down and out. Everyone except for me.

It was always odd for me, standing in a space that had seen so much life and energy only a few minutes ago and now was utterly still. I still couldn't quite believe it. Every day felt like a dream, an impossibility that simply couldn't be. Yet here I was. In a strange land among stranger people, away from the family and friends I'd been with all my life.

After shutting off the lights, I shuffled over to where Bina lay, sliding in at her side and pulling her blanket over the both of us.

"Hey, you," she murmured, snuggling up close. "Took yer sweet time."

"Someone had to close the curtain," I replied, lowering my shoulder so she could rest her head there. Idly, I felt Suu softly settle on my head. The warmth of our connection filled my mind with all of her feelings, so happy and filled with joy.

"Mm," Bina hummed, and I felt her hand drifting close to mine. "Yer a weirdo, ya know that?"

"As you keep reminding me."

"But… yer a calmin' one," she continued. Her hand hovered over mine, as if she were anxious to take the next step. "I think… I think that's why I trust ya."

I stayed silent.

Bina yawned, resting her hand over mine. "Eh, forget it. Talkin' nonsense. Guess that's what happens when yer drunk and brain dead like me."

"… I'd hardly call you dead, Bina," I spoke softly. "You're more alive than anyone I've met."

"Liar," she snorted. "Points fer cheesy smooth talk, though. Jus'…" She hesitated. "Yer not… yer the real you, right?"

The "real" me? What did that even mean? I've just always acted and reacted in ways that was expected of me, filling the role of "Trevor/Juyo the Friend", or "Trevor/Juyo the Brother", or "Trevor/Juyo the Professional", or the countless other people I've been. The real me was just a collection of other people's impressions of me, ever since I could remember.

But, even if it was an act, there was still some truth to that. Otherwise I would have never been able to connect with these people. See some of myself in them, change because of that, and change them in turn for what they saw in me.

So, the "real" me was only real because others saw it as so. If that made any sense.

I was about to answer Bina until I noticed she was snoring softly. Smiling, I let out a sigh and wrapped my hand in hers. It figured I'd take too long to answer.

"Daddy," Suu whispered above me.

"Mm?" I hummed, glancing up at her.

"You're real to me."

My lips quivered as a warm, wet feeling clouded my eyes. After I took a shaky breath, my smile grew into a grin.

"I love you, Suu."

"I love you, too, Trevor."

* * *

 **Author's note: And so ends chapter 100 and what I'm tentatively calling the first "season" of Everyday Life as a Supporting Character. Thank all so much for making this story so great, I could not have done it without your support!**


	101. Hangovers and Chuunis Don't Mix Well

I lunged at the scrambled eggs with all the ferocity of a rabid raccoon, though given my situation, I probably didn't look _quite_ as intimidating.

Oh, even Cerea was edging away from me. So maybe I _was_ scaring her. I couldn't tell if that was horror or absolute pity on her face, though. Probably both.

"You are more… ravenous than usual, Juyo," she commented. Not that she was one to talk, considering how quickly she was devouring her hash browns. Ever since I told her eating food would help with the hangover, she dug into her plate with renewed gusto.

"Mm," I grunted as I swallowed down a big gulp of orange juice. "Ahhh. Yeah, well…" I shrugged. "I can afford to slap a little weight on my figure, can't I? Should fill out the thighs nicely."

"I do not…" Cerea looked baffled at my comment, shaking her head. She seemed to immediately regret that action, if her resulting wince was anything to go by. She sighed. "This hangover as you call it is vexing. I missed my morning jog due to last night's festivities."

"I haaaaaate iiiiiiit~" whined a certain lamia who lay sprawled on the couch.

There were varying degrees of suffering to be had this morning, without a doubt. While I couldn't speak for Kuroko, most of MON, and Draco, who had all been gone by the time I woke up, laying eyes on the results of our party had been enlightening. Kii had risen with the sun, it seemed, and was currently in the backyard basking in its warmth. Obviously she hadn't had any alcohol, so she had no issues. The same could be said for Suu, though she was notably sedate in her roomba form sucking at a bowl of water.

As for those who'd actually drank last night, Papi was easily the least hungover. In fact, it was debatable if she even _was_ hungover in the first place, considering her energy. Sasaki seemed fine and even helped Kurusu cook breakfast. Speaking of, Kurusu was definitely a bit slower than usual. Hardly a surprise, considering how much he drank last night. One of the few times puking your guts out is actually welcome and helpful.

Mero was in her pool rehydrating herself, so I couldn't really speak for her. She did seem a bit more bleary-eyed and disoriented than usual when we carted her to her room, though. Hopefully being in the water should help her out. Cerea was… well, suffering, but bearing it with all the dignity to be expected of her. She was never one to complain about physical discomfort and so it was surprising she didn't start now.

The same could not be said of Miia.

"Euuuuuugh…" Miia groaned in the distance.

Ah, I remember my first hangover. Made me renounce alcohol forever. As one might guess from my current habits, it didn't take.

Out of us all, however, none were suffering so much as Rachnee. When she'd woken up, she'd hissed and screamed and covered her eyes from the harsh sunlight. She'd scampered away as fast as she could, a task made incredibly difficult by the fact that her coordination and balance were absolutely shot. Everyone (those who could stand up, anyway) gave her a wide berth as her eight legs flailed about, desperate to find purchase on the apparently-slick wooden floors. She'd disappeared in the bathroom and stayed there ever since, the sound of the shower running being the only signs of life coming from behind the door.

Actually, it's been almost an hour. Someone should probably check on her. Or at the very least shut off the water. The bill was going to be ridiculous.

"Guh…" muttered the girl sitting beside me, her head leaning against mine as she slowly ate her food. "Haven't drank dat much since fuckin' five years ago…"

Bina, the only member of MON to stick around, was a far cry from her usual boisterous self. Her green and gold eyes were glazed over and her movements were robotic and stiff. She reeked of booze and had a musty smell about her, the way most people smelled early in the morning before they took a shower. In such close proximity, her breath was also easy to smell, making it painfully clear she had yet to brush her teeth.

All the same, she'd set herself close to me, and I found the feeling too comfortable to protest against the stink. I likely smelled just as bad, all things considered.

"Really?" I yawned. "Pegged you for a bit more of a partier."

She shrugged, her shoulders pressed against mine. "Maybe way back when, but eh. Haven't had much reason to party since then."

"Christ, you sound old," I snorted. That earned me a jab in the ribs. "Gah!"

"Ya say the sweetest things." Bina straightened herself, sitting up on her own now. While I missed the warmth, it was admittedly easier to eat now. "Whatcha doin' today?"

"Mm," I hummed, rubbing my sore ribs. "Um… Oh, meeting with Preya later at… like, two? I need to double check. Beyond that, uh…"

"Helping me clean up," Kurusu reminded me as he sat across from us at the table, his own plate of food in his hands.

"Helping him clean up," I replied, glancing anxiously at the huge mess left in the living room. Yeah, that was a _lot_ of bottles left strewn about, not to mention the stains smattered all over the place. People had gotten _really_ sloppy by night's end.

I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something else, though… Like something _important_ had happened almost out of the blue last night, right before everyone passed out…

Wait a minute. Blue. Duh.

"What's got ya sighin' so loudly all a sudden?" Bina asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Just remembered we have an extra guest in my room," I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Oh, right, I'd forgotten," Kurusu said with shrug. "That was… a little random."

"Ah'll say," Sasaki snorted as he plopped down noisily next to his godson. "Da fuck was goin' on wit' her, anyways? She ain't _actually_ headless, right? Thought I was seein' shit…"

"She is and she isn't," I sighed. "She's a dullahan. Y'know, the headless horseman?"

"Such tales contain only the barest tastes of our true power and infinite dread," replied a dull voice right behind me.

Not gonna lie, I yelped like a little girl. In my defense, so did everyone else.

"JESUS FUCK!" Sasaki hollered, almost launching off his chair and clutching his chest. Even in our shock, the rest of us couldn't help but wince at his sudden rise in volume. "How long ya been there?!"

"As the sun finally crept its way past the horizon, forcing back the darkness but only temporarily," Lala answered monotonously, regarding us all with her miraculously dead black and gold eyes.

Everyone, including myself, just sort of stared blankly at her. I knew exactly what she meant, but I felt like acknowledging it would be more of a pain for some reason. Thankfully, Kurusu had that covered plenty.

"I think she means she woke up before the rest of us and waited here," Kurusu groaned.

"Right," Sasaki drawled, before slapping his hand on the table and forcing himself back up. "Well, it's been fun, kiddos, but I gotta get back to the ol' homestead. It was helluva night!"

It belatedly occurred to me that, after we'd waved him goodbye, that Sasaki might've just been wanting to duck out of helping the cleaning. But that was potentially just my hangover cynicism coming in strong.

"So… Ah, Lala, was it?" Cerea started, watching her wearily. Or maybe her face was just scrunched up so much because her head was killing her. Damn, I was _really_ focusing on everyone's hangovers, wasn't I? Probably to distract from my own. "What brings you to our home at so late an hour?"

"I have been drawn by the grim spectre of death that looms over this establishment," Lala replied.

"Death?" I echoed before anyone could get too alarmed by that. I might've gotten a kick out of her "edgy" act at a different time, but right now it only seemed to worsen my headache. "What're you talking about? No dying happening around here."

"This one." Lala pointed at Kurusu, who mildly quirked an eyebrow at her in response. "He has had more brushes with death than anyone in this house-"

"Bitch, _please_." Bina snorted.

"… Then _most_ in this house," Lala amended after looking pointedly Bina. "He is a curiosity that I seek to investigate."

"Investigate how?" Cerea asked dangerously, her shoulders tensing.

"By living here," I guessed, mostly to make sure no one got the wrong idea. Okay, so maybe it didn't technically count as a guess since I'd known that well in advance, but I hardly needed to advertise that. I let out a loud yawn and rested my head on the table. Ah, that was nice. "Right?"

"Astute," Lala nodded grimly. "I have enrolled with the local human-liminal relations organization and applied for becoming an exchange student in hopes that I may observe this phenomenon as it occurs. As a Harbinger of Death, all matters pertaining to death are of great interest to me."

"… Right," Kurusu drawled, scratching his chin. It looked like some fuzz was creeping in. "Well, if you really want to move in, I don't really see a problem with it." Of course you wouldn't. "I'll have to ask how everyone else feels about it, though." He glanced worriedly at Miia, who was too busy twisting on the couch and groaning in pain to pay any attention. " _After_ they feel better."

"Master, you cannot _seriously_ be willing to let a suspicious stranger move in with us like this!" Cerea protested. If I hadn't known better, I would've totally been voicing the same opinion. "If she truly is a Harbinger of Death like she claims, why would you even entertain the thought?"

Kurusu shrugged. "Call it a feeling." He paused to let out a big yawn. "Or I might just be too tired to think properly," he admitted with a laugh. "She seems nice enough, though. We can talk more about it when everyone else feels better." He looked around. "Actually, where's Papi and Suu?"

"In the back with Kii," I answered, jerking a thumb behind me. "And yeah, we should probably talk it over more with everyone, after we clean up."

"Aaaand that's my cue to head out," Bina declared, pushing her chair back and standing up. "But fer real, I gotta head to the office. Got some shit ta handle."

"Fair enough," I nodded slowly. I was about to lower my head again when I felt someone poke my arm.

"Walk me out," Bina said, looking at me expectantly. Aren't you supposed to phrase that like a question?

"I'm coming," I told her, forcing myself up to join her. "Be back in a jiff," I said to the others.

After making sure she had her wallet and whatever other effects she'd brought over, the two of us made our way to the front door. I scratched the back of my neck nervously as she put her shoes, unsure of how to proceed. The night had ended a bit more… intimately than I'd anticipated, so I wasn't entirely sure what to say in light of that.

I was hardly inexperienced when it came to this sort of thing, but it'd been almost three years now since my last girlfriend with only a small handful of… let's call them "attempts" since then. Whether through shyness, self-sabotage, or simple lack of interest, dating just hadn't been a thing for me for a while now. I'd decided that I'd rather just focus on school and enjoying the time with my college friends while I could, putting off actively seeking a girlfriend for when I graduated and had my life sorted. In hindsight, that might've just been an excuse for my fear of change and desire to preserve things in what I saw as an ideal situation.

"The ol' teddy bear was right," Bina said once she was ready, smiling at me and resting her hands on her hips. "It was helluva night."

In this world, my reasons for not dating were different. At first it was a knee-jerk reaction to refuse even the thought of it, because I adamantly didn't want to have any part in any harem/love-triangle bullshit. That kind of stuff could maybe be fun to read, the love-triangles more than the harems in my case, but actually living with that sort of thing was something I couldn't stand. Have you ever actually been part of a love triangle in real life? It's stressful as fuck and always leaves someone, usually more, feeling like utter shit.

"Yeah, went way better than expected," I said, smiling back at her. "No furniture was broken or anything." I found myself stepping closer to her.

After that, it was more that I fully expected… _hoped_ that I would be returning home eventually, treating it like an inevitability. The thought of never seeing my family and friends again was wrong, abhorrent, disgusting. Melodramatic wording, but that was truly how I felt. I couldn't accept that I might never get home. Which was why I didn't want to start seeing someone, because that would just make the departure all the more bitter. Ideally they'd be able to follow me over, but they'd be in a world where no liminals, their kin, existed. I didn't want to force that on anyone, let alone someone I supposedly cared about.

"Was that _all_ you were worried about?" Bina snorted.

"Well, I was also worried about Draco pulling something," I admitted. "And that thing with Doppel almost killed the mood completely."

Bina's features fell at that. "Yeah, that's… Fuck, I dunno what to even make of that anymore."

"… Me neither," I eventually said. And I meant it.

Of course, the longer I stayed here, the more difficult leaving would be. Kurusu had pointed it out when we were talking at the Cozy Dogen. I'd become closer to the people, closer than I could've possibly anticipated. Even though it'd been barely been a month since we met, I couldn't imagine life without Suu. The thought of leaving her made my stomach turn. Then there was Papi, my "little sister", Kurusu, Miia, Cerea, Mero, Rachnee, and plenty more besides… Not to mention Kuroko, who was now depending on me to help her.

There was also, of course, Bina.

"Forget 'bout it fer now," Bina told me, all but closing the gap between us. Her lips lifted into a smirk. "Ya gotta worry 'bout yer new roomie."

"Riiight," I drawled. "We'll see how that goes." There was a pause. "So, uh, about last night…"

Last night had only solidified my feelings for the people here. I _wanted_ to belong with them. I _wanted_ to be their friend. I _wanted_ to spend more time with them, laugh with them, cry with them, just like I had with my friends back home. Almost as much as I wanted to see the people I'd left behind.

A finger closed my lips before I could continue. My heart lurched in my chest as Bina leaned in close until her finger was the only thing between our lips. Her breath was hot on my face, and its heat spread across my entire body.

"Dinner tonight?" Bina asked softly, her tone surprising me. "Talk 'bout it then? And maybe… after."

I'd be damned if the look she gave me didn't make my mind go utterly blank.

"Uh, y-y-yeah," was all I could whisper in response. Smirking again, she gave me a peck on the cheek and leaned back.

"Cool," Bina said, grinning like crazy. "See ya then!"

"See ya," I murmured, weakly waving her off as she left.

So, I decided. I'd take the leap. Risk getting hurt, reach out again. It'd be one more step in making this place feel like a home. Bina was fun, attractive as all hell, and a good person. She could make me laugh effortlessly, making me forget my problems with ease. She'd even saved my life _several_ times and backed me up when I hadn't expected her to. All told, she was someone I could see myself with, so why not actually see if that was the case?

Though, if we really were to go out… I couldn't keep my biggest secret from her anymore. There was no way I'd start a relationship with that elephant in the room. It wouldn't be fair to her.

Someone coughed behind me, snapping me from my reverie. I turned around to see Lala standing there, clutching her scythe ominously in one hand and giving me her classic dull look.

"If you are done courting the dead," Lala started. "I would have words with you, Traveler."


	102. Like Pulling Teeth

"You can have words while or after you clean up!" Kurusu shouted from the living room.

Lala deflated damn near instantly, prompting me to laugh my ass off.

"You can laugh while or after you clean up!"

Hey, that's not as funny when it's used against me! What happened to the chill and laidback harem protagonist we all know and love?!

All bitching aside, I quickly got to work, jerking my head at Lala to let her know she should help out, too. True, it wasn't really _her_ mess to clean up, but she did show up at the house in the middle of the night fully intending to intimidate us. And I let her sleep in my room, so that had to count for a favor or something, right?

Either way, whatever important conversation we were going to have was delayed for the moment. That was plain to see, since Lala didn't bring it up again at all as we began the arduous task of cleaning the living room. It seemed she wanted our talk to be at least somewhat private, which was fine by me. For all of her bluster, Lala was heavily connected to the supernatural aspects of this world and therefore the Far Side as well. She came here for a reason, after all. And, unlike Kurusu in canon, who had just sort of shrugged off her obvious concerns with his mysterious ability, I fully intended to exploit her connection and learn everything I could from her.

"C'mon, Miia," I told the redhead, poking her tail with a toe. "Gotta get up now and helps us clean."

"But it hurts," she whined.

"We're all hurting," I sighed, before realizing my error. "Well, Papi, Suu, Kii, and Lala aren't, but that's beside the point."

"… Who's Lala?"

"I'll tell if you get up, all right? I'll even help, how about it?"

Miia rolled on her side, mumbling something incoherent into her pillow. I gently wrapped my arms around her and slowly lifted her up. Thankfully, she didn't resist, otherwise there was no way in hell I could even dream about picking her up. With one hand clutching her head and the other grasping my shoulder, Miia eventually stood up. Jesus, did she look like hell.

"Can… Can I wash up first?" she groaned.

"Sure, if you can get in the bathroom," I replied. "Rachnee's kinda squatting in there right now."

"I'll figure it out," Miia said tiredly, patting my shoulder as she slithered past me. "Thanks, Romance Master."

"No prob."

At that, I started collecting all the empty bottles I could find and tossed them in a plastic bag. Papi was still outside with Kii, but Suu had thankfully come by to help out, wiping the floor and sucking up any spilled liquid she could find. Thank god for the Suumba. Kurusu was hard at work in the kitchen while Cerea scanned the room for any items that didn't belong in the recycling or couldn't be wiped away by Suu, diligently checking even inside the furniture.

While such parties were hardly routine around here, we'd all fallen into similar routines while cleaning the house, allowing us to wordlessly assume tasks and easily avoid getting in each others' ways. After spending so much time together and taking care of the same space, it made sense that there would be at least some level of synchronization between us. It was the sort of thing anyone who lived long enough with others would pick up on.

Which was probably why Lala looked a little lost when we all silently and quickly did our jobs, not even thinking to give her instructions. The mysterious and ominous harbinger of death from before was replaced by an awkward girl who was quickly realizing she didn't really have a place here. It was a feeling I could easily empathize with.

"Lala, could you check the hallway for bottles and garbage?" I asked, which caused her to jump slightly in surprise. From how Cerea and Kurusu reacted to my question, it seemed they'd forgotten she was there as well. "After that, if you could check the backyard, that would be gucci."

She automatically moved to do what I asked, but halted as if she'd just realized something. "D-Do not presume to order a harbinger of death like some common lap dog!" Lala protested.

Before I could say something totally witty and probably mean in reply, Kurusu cut in with his classic winning smile. "Lala, it'd be really nice if you helped out," he kindly assured her. "The sooner we're done, the sooner we can all relax, right?"

I looked away and resumed my cleaning, confident that Kurusu's natural charm would work its wonders on her like it did on pretty much everyone. I wasn't too worried about her suddenly falling in love with him as a result; even in canon, she never really felt like an actual member of the harem, though that might've just been because of her near-nonexistent screentime after her little arc was over.

Eventually, Lala caved and did what Kurusu had asked her to. I probably should've been more bothered by the fact that she listened to him more than me when I actually put forth the effort to make her feel less ignored, but… Eh. It was too early for silly things like over-thinking social situations or complex feelings. Wait, hadn't I done that earlier with Bina this morning?

Maybe hangovers brought out my inner hypocrite. Oh well.

Even with less than half the house helping out, the cleaning didn't take that long at all. It certainly helped that most of the people that'd drank last night were lightweights, myself included, leaving less bottles for us to pick up overall. And having Suu around for cleaning always helped by several orders of magnitude.

Speaking of, she'd apparently disposed of Kurusu's puke out in the backyard without being told. While that was certainly nice of her and all…

"I'm not really sure how to feel about that," Kurusu said, laughing anxiously.

… Yeah, that.

After that, everyone pretty much wandered off to their own corners, either to recover from last night or find ways to entertain themselves. Rachnee had finally been coaxed out of the shower and, after filling a sack made of her own silk with water bottles, shambled to the attic for what was likely to be the rest of the day. Miia cleaned herself up a bit but was back in her usual spot on the couch, fiddling around on her laptop with remarkably low energy. Kurusu, Cerea, and Papi all left shortly after washing up, first to drop Kii off at her forest and then to go work out. I'd already planned going to the gym after meeting with Preya, so I would thankfully avoid Polt's wrath for skipping a day. I'd checked on Mero, briefly, but she was still asleep, so I let her be.

Which left Suu, Lala, and myself.

"Alright, _now_ we can words," I said, leaning into the lawn chair and sipping my water through a straw. The three of us were outside, enjoying (at least in my case) the light summer breeze that tickled at my skin. Suu was happily plopped on my lap, her tendrils resting all over me and her primary feeler in its usual position on my head.

"Would that be a wise course to take, with the… primordial ooze among us?" Lala inquired, opening her scarf up a bit more to air herself out. I swear, why she kept wearing all those heavy black clothes was beyond me. I get trying to look cool, but there's ways to do that without trying to look like a Nazgul in tight leather.

"Suu is almost constantly reading my mind," I replied off-handily, idly stroking one of her feelers that was wrapped around my chest. Suu preened at the attention. "She'll find out what you tell me no matter what, so we might as well save time." Though Lala's primordial ooze comment was certainly intriguing. Yet another thing to ask about. "So what's up?"

"Mm." Lala clearly didn't care for the fact that there was someone else listening in, but seriously, it was Suu. Probably the least likely out of everyone living here to spill secrets she shouldn't be. "It seems you will not bend on this issue, Traveler. Very well; I shall respect your wishes. But know that the blame resides only in yourself for the consequences."

"Consider it done," I groaned, rubbing at my temples. My head still hurt like crazy, but not enough for me to snap at her anymore. Besides, after what Doppel did to me, I was more than a little hesitant to press someone from the Far Side too heavily again. I didn't _want_ to believe Lala would pull something similar, but… Things like morality might be a bit different where she came from. Doppel proved that much. "Anyway. You came all this way to see Kurusu and me."

"That I did," Lala nodded. "You two are peculiarities that drew my gaze, so much so that I had no choice but to observe personally."

"You said Kurusu caught your attention because of his near-death experiences," I said, frowning slightly. "But that barely happens anymore. Was what little that happened really enough to catch your eye?"

"At the dawn of my investigation, yes," Lala replied, setting her hands on her hips as she looked down at me. I wasn't really sure why she felt the need to be standing while we were talking. "But after more observation, I began to glean aspects of Kimihito Kurusu that demanded my full attention."

 _That_ got my attention. "Aspects like…?"

"Aspects that need be discussed with Kimihito Kurusu in private," Lala answered lowly, her expression unreadable.

"Of course," I sighed.

"However…" Lala paused dramatically, turning her gaze to the distance, her cloak fluttering in the wind. Chuuniness aside, she actually looked kinda cool right then. Not that I'd tell her that, of course. "There is one aspect of his that concerns you."

Alright, here we go.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Kimihito Kurusu has a… magnetism," Lala started. "I only took notice due to close observation, but quite the eclectic gathering of significant and strange individuals have come under his roof and to this city. The Princess of Neptune. One of the rarest species of all time, a slime. The daughter of Katsumi Katsuragi, the heiress of Enkidu. The four commandos that broke the chains of thousands, if not millions, of slaves. An eccentric, wealthy kobold that made this town the start of her ambitious business enterprise."

My brows furrowed. Lala knew of Kuroko's past and Mero's royal heritage. Two deeply kept secrets that neither wanted revealed in the open, understandably so. And she seemed to have no issue revealing those facts to me, which either meant my knowledge was a foregone conclusion of hers, or that she'd been keeping closer tabs on me than I was comfortable with. Either answer made me that much more uneasy.

"The menagerie of diverse species he manages to pacify in his own household," Lala continued, before turning toward me. "And there is you, the Traveler between dimensions. You who have crossed the Far Side with no memory as to how or why."

"You're saying that every single one of us are here completely because of _him_?" I asked skeptically. "Yeah, it's kinda odd how there's all these interesting people in one place, but the same argument could be made for any major city. That's a hell of an assumption to make that we're all here for the sake of one twenty-something dude."

"My justification for such a conclusion is related to matters that must be discussed with Kimihito Kurusu privately," Lala stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but that's bullshit," I shot back, sitting up. Suu shivered slightly at my sudden rise in irritation, which was enough to make me dial back the vitriol. Still, having the details dangled in front of me before being jerked away was aggravating at least. "You can't just make a bold declaration like that and then say I'm not allowed to see the evidence."

For the first time, Lala seemed uncomfortable because of something else besides the heat. Her eyes glanced away from me and her grip on the scythe tightened, making the leather squeak in protest.

"All the same," she eventually said, somehow sounding both defeated but defiant at the same time. "It is his place to tell you, not mine, should he desire."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I pressed. "Or is this just you making it more dramatic than it has to be?"

It was an honest question, despite how sarcastic it seemed. For not the first time, I cursed that I wasn't able to learn more about Lala's character in canon. All I knew was that she truly was a harbinger of death with strong ties to the supernatural, except when she wasn't. I've had plenty of experience with chuuni-type people (hell I'd _been_ one, if not quite as extreme, a phase that only really faded away once college started), but I didn't know where the chuuni ended and the harbinger began when it came to Lala.

"It is… a matter of grave importance," Lala answered, looking back at me. "Trust him, if not me."

My fist clenched for a moment, but I forced down my frustration. Yelling at Lala to try and force her to speak plainly would be pointless and only push her away. For now, it was best that I just hear what she has to say, make sense of it all on my own, and wait to learn more.

Suu looked up at me worriedly. Smiling softly, I stroked her main body to reassure her. Some might call the gesture meaningless, as I could easily send her reassuring thoughts through our connection, but the physical act helped soothe my own nerves. I could tell Suu appreciated the contact as well.

"Okay," I sighed, leaning back into my seat. "Enough about him, then. You said I was the other "peculiarity" you wanted to investigate, right?"

"You were… and are," Lala replied, setting her free hand on her hip. "Dimensional travel, while not unheard of, is always a notable occurrence. Other factors also warrant attention." Her gaze rested on Suu. "How often do you connect consciousnesses with the ooze?"

"Her name is Suu," I said first. "Pretty much anytime we're together, really."

"Even as you sleep?"

"… Sometimes, yeah. Why?"

Lala hesitated. "And… do you experience the same dreams when you do so?"

Hurm.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes a smidge.

Lala took that as answer enough, apparently. "What do the dreams entail, Traveler?"

I stayed quiet for a bit, staring at Lala as she stared right back at me. It was hard to place what I was feeling right then. Suspicion, worry, fear. Those, probably, but it'd wrong to distinctly call it one or the other. In the end, I looked back down at Suu, staring into her emerald eyes. There were traces of the same emotions I felt, through our connection, but one dominated all the rest: curiosity.

It struck me that Suu had no idea whatsoever where she came from or knew anything about her past. The dreams had confused her as much as they did me, though it was only when we were linked that she was able to understand the words in them. Not that it helped, without the context. Regardless, Suu _wanted_ to know, more than anything, which in turn made me want to know.

"Water," I found myself saying. "Lots of water. A woman's voice trying to calm us. Two storms smashing against each other."

Lala stayed silent, staring into me.

"She kept saying we shouldn't be afraid, that we wouldn't die with her," I continued, a pressure weighing heavily on my head. All of a sudden, Suu's feeler pressed hard against me, something that had never happened before. "We saw a… person, made of fire and lightning, fighting a snake made of oceans that stretched on forever. And then a man and woman, the man wielding a bloody club and the woman hurt on the ground."

The scythe clattered to the ground, the harsh sound of metal hitting cement making me jump in my seat.

"You saw her," Lala breathed, her eyes wide with shock. "The Primordial Dragon."

"Uh…" My heart still pounded in my chest from the scythe, and Lala's expression did little to calm me down. My mind started racing, trying to think of a legend or myth I'd heard that had anything to do with what she said. Nidhogg? Jormungand? Fafnir? "Who?"

"The Serpent of Chaos," Lala said reverentially, almost as if she hadn't heard me. "The Bones of the World, the Ocean Who Bore Them All…"

"Give me a name, not a title!" I growled heatedly. Even Suu was starting to get impatient with her act.

Lala paused, regarding us fully for the first time since she began her little tirade. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Unless you are lying to me, you have seen a vision of the very first monster to exist," Lala answered. "Tiamat."

…

Oh.

What.


	103. A Wild Monologue Appeared

"Uh… Tiamat," I started hesitantly, still trying to grasp what Lala had just said. "The same Tiamat from ancient Mesopotamian mythology? The one that gave birth to gods and monsters meant to kill those gods? _That_ Tiamat?"

"Undoubtedly the human version of her tale differs greatly from liminal accounts," Lala replied stiffly. "And vast swathes would vehemently protest your accusations of her being mythological. But for simplicity's sake, the answer to your question is yes. _That_ Tiamat."

I almost wanted to laugh at Lala doing _anything_ for simplicity's sake, but I was too busy getting another headache. I groaned and rested a hand against my head, still processing. I'd more or less figured that gods existed to some extent in this dimension; it only seemed like the natural conclusion after learning about the divine beasts, but still. It was a hell of a concept to wrap my head around.

At this point someone might point out that, since I've lived with liminals for so long, that I ought to be used to this sort of thing. Maybe I should've, but, even with the inclusion of liminals, my life was… pretty normal(ish). I had friends of varying closeness, two jobs, a roof over my head, and all the amenities expected of someone in the upper-middle class of a modern first-world country. It was grounded, mundane, even considering the fantastical beings around me. Gods and primordial beings that created the Earth didn't really fit into that mold.

"Tia…mat…" Suu echoed, forcing me away from my thoughts. There was a pensive expression on her face as she slowly morphed into her humanoid form. "That name sounds familiar…"

"That comes as no surprise," Lala nodded. "Her name is spoken with the utmost reverence by all liminals, even by those she did not bring to this world. She holds a station above even divine beasts in the eyes of most, if not all."

Suu frowned, her features contorted by confusion. "But… I didn't hear it from someone else. At least, I don't remember hearing it… I don't remember anything." For probably the first time ever, I felt a spike of irritation flash through our connection on her end. I looked at her worriedly, reaching to grasp her hand in mine for comfort.

"Peculiar, but also not surprising," Lala continued, stroking her chin in thought. "Your kin have but only recently become intelligent, going by all accounts, so perhaps-"

"'Intelligent'?" Suu echoed, her eyes narrowing slightly. Ever since Tiamat's name was mentioned, there had been a rising surge of emotions that were constantly shifting in her mind. Excitement at finally learning something about her past, confusion as she struggled to remember more, frustration at her inability to do so, and now… "Haven't we always…?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey," I murmured softly, inching closer to her. "You don't have to push yourself, okay?" As curious as I was to learn more about Tiamat and the slimes' connection to her, I was much more concerned for Suu's well-being. Especially since it was becoming difficult for me to piece together what she was thinking.

Suu looked at me, smiling sadly before shaking her head. I felt our connection fade as she lifted her feeler away from me.

"Um…" She bit her lip, a gesture that reminded me of when Miia did it. "I'm thirsty."

She stood up and walked back into the house, looking down as she did. All I could do was watch her go, utterly confused and at a loss. I'd never seen her so… despondent. So down. And for once, her feelings and thoughts weren't clear to me, making it all the more maddening.

"You would not pursue?" Lala inquired. Oh, right, she was still there, wasn't she? To my surprise, she actually sounded concerned.

I waited a few seconds before answering with a shake of my head. "Sometimes people need to be left alone," I told her, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Even with the little I understood, I felt that I knew that much. "I understand when someone needs space for a time. I'll talk with her later."

I supposed I ought to have been pissed at Lala for apparently triggering Suu's current state, but… Lala hadn't been actively provoking her. She only said what she knew, even if it was in her typical melodramatic manner. Besides, yelling at Lala would likely only make things worse. It certainly wouldn't make Suu feel better.

"You said you're here because I'm a dimensional traveler," I continued with a tired sigh, glancing at my phone for the time. I was supposed to visit Preya in another hour or so. I'd have to have some lunch before then. "Why does that warrant a so-called harbinger of death's attention? That doesn't seem like something under your domain."

"From a limited perspective such as yours, perhaps," Lala said dully.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you could lay off the whole talking down to me thing?" I groaned, giving her a level look. "I get it, I'm but a mere mortal that can't even hope to understand the dealings of gods and reapers, the night is dark and full of terrors, yadda yadda, etcetera, etcetera. Can we just skip that whole bit for now on?"

Okay, so _maybe_ I was actually still pretty annoyed with Lala over Suu. _And_ letting that leak into my tone.

"…" Lala returned my level look. Maybe. It was hard to tell, considering half of her face was obscured by that scarf and the other half almost never changed. "… I meant no offense, Traveler. Apologies if I did indeed cause such."

I blinked in surprise at her. I hadn't expected an apology from her, safe to say. Unsure of what else to say or do, I waved a dismissive hand at her.

"It's fine," I sighed. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Mm. Though you are correct in that matters such as these don't directly connect to my noble charge of being a harbinger of death, that does not mean I cannot interest in other cases," Lala answered stiffly. "Your nature, along with your proximity to Kimihito Kurusu and other incredibly important individuals, intrigues me greatly."

"So you're saying it wasn't coincidence I ended up here, of all places?" I guessed.

She nodded. "Indeed. It is also worth mentioning your supernatural abilities, which I believe to be attributed to the divine skill known as…" Lala paused dramatically, tossing her cape in the wind. "God's Tongue!"

… You know, as far as chuuni names go, that was a little weak. Not nearly enough references to darkness or blades or blood. Any points you had for using "god" in the name was lost by "tongue". Kinda kills the gravitas, doesn't it?

"Uh huh," I said drolly, sitting up more. "Is that what it's _actually_ called or did you just name it yourself?"

"The skill itself has always existed," Lala insisted, almost coming off as a pout. "God's Tongue is but one of many names for it."

"Okay… So, God's Tongue." That felt really weird to say. "That's what let's me understand and speak languages that I've never studied at all?"

"You are correct, Traveler," Lala replied. "It is a tool exclusive to gods, divine beasts, and liminals of sufficient power and influence. No human has ever received such a gift."

"Until me." Damn, that was actually pretty cool, come to think of it. The utility alone of such an ability would be mind-boggling. It would be a quite literal godsend for ambassadors, diplomats, translators, and more… Come to think of it, it was the perfect ability to bridge the gap between humans and liminals. Far as I could tell at the moment, it was ridiculously well-suited for this world in its current state. But that only begged another question. "But why should I have it, and not someone who's native to this world?"

"Undoubtedly it was given to you while you crossed dimensions," Lala said. "Unless you had such an ability in your homeland?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. I only knew English, enough Thai to cover the basics of survival, and a smattering of words from other languages. Besides, there's not really any magic or supernatural stuff back home, far as I can tell."

"I see." Lala folded her arms, her brows furrowed in thought. "Whatever brought you here and gave you God's Tongue must have known you would be close to key figures such as the Heiress of Enkidu and Princess of Neptune. They have also predicted that your involvement with them would increase greatly as time went on."

Hm… This was starting to sound a little further…

"So now I must ask," Lala continued, pointed a finger at me. "What are your intentions, Traveler?"

"Intentions?" I echoed.

"Finding employment with the Cultural Exchange, claiming parenthood of a primordial ooze, becoming heavily involved with the goings-on of liminals in this city," Lala listed, never lowering her accusing finger. "And your repeated declarations of rebuilding the Cultural Exchange into an institution more befitting your designs, an act that will no doubt draw the gaze of many and lead you down the path of either fame or infamy. So I ask: why?"

I could see where Lala was going with this. It reminded me of Doppel, though at least Lala actually _asked_ me instead of, y'know, trying to break my mind. That didn't mean I was exactly happy with where this train of thought was leading. The implications were, from where I stood, that my actions and thoughts were not really my own; instead, I was merely a tool for some random omnipotent being that wanted me to help push forward its goals. Which was pretty fucking stupid, because if it really was omnipotent then why couldn't it just do shit on its own?

Personally, I didn't think that was the case, for that reason and others, but Lala and Doppel didn't necessarily know that. How could they? I could see how I might be suspicious to some. But I was doing what I did because _I_ wanted to, not because some mysterious voice was whispering suggestions in my ear.

So how did I make sure Lala understood that?

"At first… it was mostly just because I wanted to make sure my life here was safe and cozy," I started, figuring that the truth (with a couple necessary omissions) would be the best way. "The main reason I got the counselor gig was because Kuroko noticed how well I could peacefully get out of dangerous situations with liminals. But eventually…" I shrugged. "Honestly, I started to care. Not just about the people I live with, but the other liminals that got screwed over by the Cultural Exchange's negligence. Rachnee, Kii, Preya, Lilith, they and who knows how many more were and are being hurt by a system that just _doesn't care_.

"And that shit _baffles_ me! To me, the reveal of the existence of liminals is, hands down, the most monumental moment in human history! We're not alone! We share this world with other civilizations, other people, who have cultures and discoveries and beliefs we would never have dreamed of! How can any of that _not_ make your mind go wild with the possibilities that this opens up!"

I paused to take a breath. Huh, I must've started standing at some point. Hadn't even noticed.

"History is being made right now," I continued, finding it difficult to keep my voice from shaking. "And no one in the Cultural Exchange except for Kuroko gives a fuck. I mean, for Christ's sake, I'm not even from this fucking dimension and I care more than they do! That doesn't make any sense!" I shook my head, forcing myself to calm down. But I was on a roll, and I couldn't stop now. I wasn't saying this all just for Lala's sake anymore.

"I've never really done that much with my life before now," I confessed, putting my hands in my pockets. "Just some kid from white suburbia in the Midwest. Never really been passionate about much, stayed a recluse a long time because I was afraid of getting hurt. But now that I'm here, put in a position where I can do some real good and help people during this crucial moment in history… I want to help. Make lives better. That's what it boils down to." I let out a shaky laugh. "I could rattle off about grand visions of the future and lofty ideals about the greater good for days, but ultimately it's just me, some guy lucky enough to be raised right. No dark and troubled past, no evil needing to be crushed. I just… want to leave this place in a better state than I found it." My shoulders sagged, feeling as if something was lifted off them. "Isn't that enough?"

There was a pregnant pause between the two of us. Lala was a statue for the entirety of my little monologue, utterly impossible to read. After what felt like ages, I could've sworn I saw her lips quirk upward as she nodded.

"For you, it would seem so," Lala finally said, her normally dull voice sounding pleased for once. "Perhaps you are a simpler man than I initially thought."

"Not sure if I like being called simple," I sighed.

"Would you prefer to be labeled 'complicated'?"

"Hell no," I answered quickly. "So does that satisfy you? I don't usually do long-winded speech shit like that, so you better be thankful."

"It shall suffice," Lala replied lightly, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Gucci. So now what? You plan on sticking around?"

"Now that I finally find myself in your midst, I will be your joining your party for the foreseeable future," Lala confirmed."It is the ideal situation for learning more about you and Kimihito Kurusu."

"Swagtastic," I said. "Hopefully we can figure out together what sent me here in the first place. When we do, I hope we can actually meet them. I plan on giving them a big ol' hug for giving me the opportunity to meet everyone here."

Lala quirked her head to the side. "I don't think -"

"And then kick them in the dick for taking me away from my friends and family," I finished.

Lala gave me a dead look.

"This being is likely far more powerful than you or I ever could be," she said. "Somehow, I believe your efforts to embrace it and do harm to its genitals will prove fruitless."

"A guy can dream, can't he?" I sighed. "Honestly, don't really know what I'd do. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway, I need to make some lunch before we leave, you hungry?"

"Harbingers of death require no mundane forms of sustenance."

"So I'm making a sandwich for you too, got it."


	104. Countryside Comforts

"How're you feeling?" I asked Manako as the two of us slid into the car.

"M-My head still hurts…" she mumbled, clutching her suitcase close to her chest. Her eye shifted uneasily and kept its gaze firmly downward. "But I'll b-b-be okay."

"Good to hear," I said, looking outside at the city as the car took us to our destination. After lunch, I'd tried to talk with Suu, but she was inert in her kiddie pool in my room, so I let her be. I still felt uneasy just leaving her alone, but I had to keep my appointment with Preya so I had no choice. Hopefully she'd be okay. Either way, I then took Lala to the Cultural Exchange building to fill out the rest of her paperwork so she could officially move in. I'd tried to find Kuroko, but she was evidently too busy.

Which brought us to the present, with Manako and I headed to Preya's new host house. Considering how the last time went, it wasn't hard to guess that the two of us were a _little_ anxious.

"A-A-Are you sure want me to c-c-come with you?" Manako asked, her grip on the suitcase handle tightening. "I was n-no good last time…"

Of course, when it comes to Manako, she doesn't exactly do anxiety in small doses.

"We've been over this, haven't we?" I said, shrugging slightly. "Wasn't your fault, and I was the idiot grabbing on to an escaping raptor in the first place."

She shifted in her seat, but otherwise didn't say anything more in protest. I doubted she believed me, which was a little saddening, but there wasn't much else for me to say that could convince her.

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked, deciding to steer the conversation away from the current topic.

Manako looked briefly startled before bobbing her head once. "Y-Yes, I did," she replied, still not quite looking at me. "I'm not really used to being around so many people that aren't from MON, so it was a little…"

"Nerve-wracking?" I hazarded when she trailed off. At her nod, I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I can imagine. Going to parties where you don't know that many people can be that way. But hey, you had us around, so hopefully that made it better for you."

"… Us?" Manako looked at me quizzically. "S-Sorry, but I thought w-we were just talking about MON earlier…"

"Oh, sorry, by 'us' I meant your friends," I replied, stifling a yawn. "Guess I should've clarified."

For the first time, Manako looked directly at me with a wide eye.

"We're f-f-f-friends?" she breathed.

You know, if that came from almost anyone else besides Manako, I might've been hurt. My ego's quite the fragile thing, but not so much as to ignore my words' actual impact on her. For someone like me, it was hard to not want to be friends with someone like her. I also figured that Manako was the type to not want to assume (or believe) we were friends unless it was outright stated.

"Of course we are," I said easily. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Manako blinked rapidly, looking back at the floor for a bit. Her bangs covered her face, obscuring her features from view. When she spoke again, it almost too soft for me to hear.

"Even though Do - "

The car jolted to a stop, making her freeze up. I gave her a concerned look, but when she didn't continue, I repressed a sigh and opened the door. Forcing Manako to speak when she got like that gave me an awful feeling in my stomach. Whatever she was about to say would have to wait until later, unfortunately.

"Well, let's both make sure this goes better than last time," I declared assuredly, flashing her a smile that hopefully gave her some confidence. "Sound gucci, partner?"

Her head bobbed once after a moment, then she proceeded to follow me out the car. We were on the east side of town, where there weren't as many residential areas as there were on the west side across the river. Those few who did live on the east side were more on the fringes and surrounded by small plains, like Oosawa and Mandroot, though those two lived even further east, along the forest, than where we were now. If I strained my ears, I could hear the cries of gulls coming from the north. We couldn't be far from the beach then.

The house we were dropped off at looked more like a traditional Japanese building than most I'd been in since coming to Japan. While there was a wall that surrounded the estate, the opening was wide and devoid of any sort of gate that might shut people out. The house was also large in its own right, almost as big as the Kurusu household, a homely wooden structure that looked cozy despite being damn near close to a mansion.

Tall trees were lined along the wall, up until the wall abruptly ended towards the right and back, leaving a large open space filled with wild plants that stretched into the surrounding fields. Perhaps that had originally been a garden? There was a tool shed off to the side, so that was certainly possible. Despite that unkempt area, the rest of the yard and the house itself looked fairly clean and well-maintained. That boded well.

A gentle breeze tickled my skin as the two of us made our way to the front door. Ah, there was the scent of the sea; salt and rotting life on the shores. The smell reminded me of days spent playing in Lake Michigan and relaxing at Ko Samet. The sun was bright but not harsh, invigorating and warm. Tension I hadn't realized I was feeling seemed to dissipate from my shoulders.

I could stay here for a while, that was for sure. I couldn't help but feel a little envious of Preya.

I knocked on the door a couple times, setting my hands in my pockets and waiting once I heard footsteps from inside. The wooden door slid open, revealing a small girl with pigtails looking up at us with wide grey eyes.

"Hi there," I greeted, smiling down at her and waving. "I'm Juyo and this is my friend Manako. We're from the Cultural Exchange and came here to see Preya. Is she or your parents around?"

"Um… yeah," the girl answered slowly, leaning forward to get a better view of Manako, who was wincing at the sudden attention. "Wait, you only have one eye! And it's huge!"

"Could you please get them for us?" I hastily asked, intervening before Manako could try to hide herself even more. "It's really important."

"'Kay!" the girl happily replied, already bolting off inside the house. "Moooooom, Preya's friends are here! And they're kinda weird!"

"She's just a kid," I whispered to Manako, trying to console her. "You're probably the only liminal besides Preya that she's seen in person. I think she was just more curious than anything."

"I g-g-g-guess…" she murmured, shifting anxiously where she stood. I repressed a sigh, knowing full well that neither side was really to blame. I could hardly fault the girl for being a child, nor Manako for being… Manako.

"Hello!" welcomed a short-haired woman that I immediately took to be the young girl's mother. The girl herself was half-hiding behind the woman's legs. "I'm Nana Kuramoto. Are you Preya's counselors?"

"Juyo Janai," I introduced, offering a hand that she shook. "Actually, I'm her counselor. Manako here is my…" 'Bodyguard' probably wouldn't have been the best way to put it. "Partner."

"Oh, I see!" Nana smiled and nodded. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both!" She offered her hand to Manako, who blinked back in surprise. Nana's smile fell slightly and tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry, was that a faux pas? I've never met a monoeye before, so I wasn't sure…"

"N-N-No, it's fine!" Manako assured, rapidly waving a hand. "I'm sorry, just, um…"

As Manako fretted, Nana seemed to understand, if her nod was to go by. "It's fine, sweetie." She smiled warmly and gestured indoors. "Please, come in. Preya was in the living room last I saw her."

"Thanks," I told her gratefully, and not just for the directions. Manako and I entered the house, sliding off our shoes at the mudroom and walking further inside. The hallways were just as spacious as the exterior suggested, made of smooth wood that seemed to glisten under the lights.

"Have you introduced yourself to our guests?" Nana asked the little girl that still hovered around her.

"Chinatsu," the girl said instantly, her gaze never wandering away from an increasingly-distressed Manako.

"Nice to meet you, Chinatsu," I replied. She gave me a brief look before turning back to Manako. I recognized the barely-contained curiosity in her grey eyes; they reminded me of myself, especially when I was little and digging through every zoo book I could find at my grandparents' house. I couldn't help but empathize with that, though I hoped Manako wouldn't interpret it the wrong way, or that Chinatsu wouldn't ask the wrong questions.

We reached the living room, where a teenage boy was laying on a futon and reading a book. When he peeked up at us, it was easy to see the resemblance to his mother, especially when he stood and gave us an easy smile that was a damn near perfect imitation of hers.

"Kei, this is Manako and Juyo Janai from the Cultural Exchange," Nana said. "They're here to speak with Preya for a bit. Manako, Mr. Janai, this is my son, Kei."

"Nice to meet you," I greeted, shaking Kei's hand. Idly, I wondered just how many more family members I'd have to meet and go through the same motions with over again.

"Likewise," Kei replied, his voice soft. He nodded toward Manako, who jerkily bobbed her head once in response. "If you guys are looking for Preya, she just went outside to stretch her wings a bit."

"Awesome, thanks." Following where he pointed, I was already making my way to the living room's backdoor. "I'll go ahead and see how she's doing. Manako, what're you gonna do?"

"Come with you, j-just to make sure -"

"Where're you from?" Chinatsu asked abruptly, cutting her off.

"Don't be rude, Chinatsu," Kei sighed in a bored tone. Wait, when had he gotten back on the futon? He'd already opened his book and was resting his cheek on a palm.

"I just wanna know," she pouted . "I've never seen someone like her before and she's kinda cute!"

"Um, w-w-well, I'm from the C-Cultural Exchange…" Manako stuttered in reply.

"I didn't know that was a country…" Chinatsu murmured, her small features twisted in confusion.

"Well, I leave this in your capable hands," I told Manako as I departed.

"W-Wait, what about -?!"

"Please, relax," I said, gently patting her shoulder. I leaned in to whisper. "This couldn't be more different than last time, so we don't need to worry about a repeat. Besides, you've fought with orcs, dryads, and lord knows what else for most of your life. I think you can handle a curious little kid."

"Mm…" Manako still glanced nervously back at the excitable girl who was now arguing with her older brother, who seemed to be antagonizing her for the fun of it. It was a scene I was very familiar with, back home. "I d-don't know…"

"Trust me, you're a hell of a lot stronger than you think you are," I snorted, putting on a show of confidence for her sake. "You got this."

After one more pat, I left her to deal with her pint-sized problem. She'd be fine. One didn't become a member of MON without being made of sterner stuff than most.

I stepped outside to the back porch and slid the door shut behind me. The disheveled field of weeds and grass dominated the right side of the backyard, gently stirring in the wind. When I didn't immediately spot Preya on the ground, my gaze quickly turned upward, and sure enough I saw a large brown figure soaring through the skies above.

She must've been riding the thermals, since she was mostly still save for minute adjustments of her wings. Her eyes were closed, an expression of pure contentment on her usually harsh features. Even from this distance I could make out the soft smile that was briefly visible through her long, flowing brown hair.

Unable to hold back my grin, I sat down at the edge of the porch with my feet dangling off the side and waited. The sun felt good on my legs, so I stretched them further out until I grew tired. I was like that for a while, occasionally turning from Preya to the rolling hills and to the city to the west and south in the distance. I could hear Chinatsu's chattering, Kei's dry remarks, and Manako's hesitant replies from inside and the chirping of birds and buzzing of insects from outside.

I almost didn't realize Preya had landed in front of me. Her 'hands' on her hips, the dusky-skinned raptor gave a light huff as she looked me over.

"Took your time, didn't you?" she asked.


	105. Preya, Session 2, Part 1

"Nice to see you, too," I snorted, slipping off my socks and shoving them in my back pocket as I stepped off the porch. The dirt was warm under my feet, with pebbles occasionally poking my skin while I walked toward her.

"Mm," Preya grunted, crinkling her nose. "You reek of alcohol, too."

"Do I?" I asked, worriedly breathing into my cupped hand to see if I could smell anything. "I brushed my teeth like a madman before coming here…"

"Only someone with a keen sense of smell would detect it," Preya assured me, her lips quirking slightly into a smirk. "Though I have to say it's impressive that it's lingered this long if you drank last night."

"Yeah, last night was a hoot and a half, that's for sure," I laughed, setting my hands on my hips.

She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Are you saying that owls were involved or are you trying to make a joke? I can never tell with you."

"… A joke, I guess," I sighed. I wiped at my brow and saw a thin sheen of sweat left on my head. "Wanna head over to the shade? I'd hate to add sweat stink along with the booze."

"Please, this might as well be winter compared to my homeland," Preya scoffed, though she followed me over to the tree all the same. With a grunt, I plopped down and rested my back against its trunk, while Preya leapt up to a thick, low-hanging branch with a single pump of her wings. Her talons clutched the branch tightly as she squatted down so that her knees were against her chest.

"Where'd you say you were from again?" I asked, scratching at my side.

"I didn't," she commented dryly, peering down at me with dark eyes. "But to answer your question, I'm originally from India. I was born near the Himalayas, but I never really stayed in one place for too long, as is tradition for my kind."

"Yeah, most harpies have a bad case of wanderlust, don't they?" I wondered, adjusting my butt so it wasn't pressed against a root. Ah, there we go.

"Most," Preya allowed. "But not all. Poultry harpies, the unfortunate ones, feel neither the desire nor courage to leave their homes."

"But they fill a vital role in harpy villages, don't they?" I pressed. "Aren't their eggs pretty much the only major export harpies can produce?"

"It is true that without them, acquiring certain goods would troublesome at best," Preya huffed, folding her wings at her sides. "Perhaps it's for the best they don't wander off. Their survival instincts leave… much to be desired."

"That could've developed after spending so long under other harpies' protection," I wondered. "After all, if they don't need to fly or defend themselves at all, why would they still have those traits? Hell, if I knew I had a village full of raptors protecting me, I'd probably get a bit lax myself."

"While your certainly not wrong about the capabilities of raptors," Preya smirked, puffing her chest proudly. "You don't seem like the type that would make a good poultry harpy, inability to lay at least ten eggs a day aside."

"… Thank you?"

"You're welcome," Preya nodded at me with a regal dignity that I couldn't tell if it were condescending or not. "As for your theories, they may carry some weight, but I never cared enough for poultry harpies to learn enough to prove you right."

"Maybe I should talk to that one from earlier," I murmured, recalling the poultry harpy from the Cultural Exchange who had come to help Papi lay her egg. I'd have to talk about Kuroko about finding her. Granted, it was hardly a major concern and more for my curiosity's sake than anything else, so I hardly needed to worry about it now. "Anyway, how've you been?"

"Well enough, I suppose," Preya replied, turning to look at the fields around us. "After being forced to stay in the city for so long, this vast open space is… comforting, even if it isn't half as exciting as my homeland."

"Yeah, not gonna lie, I'm a little jealous you get to stay out here," I admitted with a half-smile, raising a knee to rest my arm on. "Warm sea breeze, peaceful countryside, far from the city but close enough in case you need something… You hit the jackpot, in my opinion. The Kuramotos must be _loaded_ , and seem pretty chill to boot."

"They are… kind, yes," Preya said, almost hesitantly. Her eyes flicked back to the house for a moment. "At least, they seem to be."

My expression fell a touch. "You getting a bad vide from them?" I asked seriously.

"I'm not sure what you mean by 'vibe'."

"A feeling, or instinct, or impression," I explained.

"Ah. Then… no, I can't say I have." Still, she looked troubled. "I'm just wary. He had seemed kind, too, at first. I refuse to be lured in again by sweet words."

"'He'?"I repeated in confusion, until it clicked. "Oh… you meant your first host, don't you?"

"Calling him my host is charitable at best," Preya growled. There was an audible crack in the thick branch as her talons dug into the bark. "I'll _never_ consider him such."

I went quiet at that, watching her for a moment before turning away.

"You're not with him anymore," I tried to assure her softly. "The Kuramotos… They're not like that."

"How can you be so sure?" Preya pressed, though her tone was less heated, thankfully.

"A few things I picked up, though admittedly it's mostly just first impressions at this point," I began, sliding up a bit. "I _was_ a little worried when I saw the unkempt part of the yard, but everything else about the house, both inside and out, looks clean and cared for. Even the trees look like they were recently touched-up on."

"That could mean they simply care about appearances than actually tending to their land," Preya offered.

I nodded. "True, true, which would be a pretty logical assumption since they also appear to be pretty rich. More often than not, rich people care a great deal about appearances, though there are exceptions. Personally, I think the Kuramotos lean towards the latter."

"Why?"

"The little girl, for one. Was Chinatsu her name?" I mulled it over before shrugging. "Anyway, she doesn't strike me as a stuck up brat. Still kinda bratty, but that's to be expected at her age."

"She never stops asking questions," Preya sighed. "Even when I want to be alone, she always seems to have a fresh set of questions every hour."

"Yeah, I got that impression, for sure," I laughed. Hopefully poor Manako was holding her own back there. "And the boy and the mom seem… well, normal."

"Our definitions of 'normal' probably aren't the same," Preya pointed out.

"Fair enough. How would you describe them, then?"

"Hm." Preya tilted her head to the side, a wave of her brown hair falling off her shoulder at the gesture. "The boy is… No, not like a rock. He may at first seem at peace with the world around him, steady, but he has a trickster's soul. He has yet to do anything truly mean-spirited though."

I nodded in understanding but stayed silent.

"The mother…" she continued. "She is quiet, and when she is not cooking or tending the grounds, she is drawing. Always very simplistic pictures that remind me of harpy art to a degree."

"Huh, interesting," I mused, scratching at an itchy spot on my leg. "But you don't have much of a read on her personality?"

"Other than always asking if I need anything, no. There is also the father, but he has been busy constantly since I moved in."

The image of the father of Lilith's host family immediately sprang to mind, but I pushed it aside. I couldn't judge a guy I hadn't met based off a bad experience with someone similar. At least Kuramotos actually spent time at home.

"Well, with that all said, do you still want to stay here?" I asked.

Preya was quiet for a bit, giving the question a good deal more consideration than I'd expected. Eventually, she let out a deep breath and tossed her long hair back behind her.

"For now," she decided. "The landscape here is much more to my liking and is pleasing in its own right. Only Aello knows if the company will prove to be just as pleasing in time." Preya cast a longing look to the clear, sunny skies above.

"Happy to hear it," I said with a big grin. "You know, if I'm keeping you, I can leave."

She shook her head. "I can fly freely now, thanks to you, so the least I can do is allow myself to be grounded when you are around." Preya allowed a small smile on her face as she looked down at me. "I can wait a while longer."

Well if that didn't give me the warm and fuzzies I wasn't sure what could.

"I… Uh, thanks," was all I could say in reply to that. Something about her phrasing made me believe it was a bigger deal for her than I might be aware of. Perhaps it was a harpy or raptor thing.

"You're welcome." Preya inclined her head.

There was a pause after that for a few minutes, with the two of us simply sitting in silence together. The voices from inside the house had quieted down a bit, which hopefully meant Manako was no longer in hysterics from all the attention she was getting.

"So… who's Aello?" I asked, after recalling what Preya had said earlier.

"One of the Three Sisters of harpy faith," she replied as if reading from a textbook. "Well, most faiths, I suppose. Most harpies lean towards one or the other depending on their views. I and most raptors tend to favor Aello, the Storm."

"Cool," I murmured, and I meant it. The different religions of liminals hadn't even been touched on in the Cultural Exchange's handbooks, or even their slightly-more informative files. While I wasn't religious myself, that didn't mean I found religions uninteresting. "What does it mean that Aello's the Storm?"

"Strong, filled with nature's wrath, as fast as She is deadly," Preya quickly answered. "She is a symbol that all predatory species at least acknowledge, and typically the most respected by non-harpies. The other two Sisters are…" She grimaced. "Less so."

"How do you mean?"

"There is Ocypete," Preya sighed. "The Swift. She is the source of our 'wanderlust', as you put it. She is just as important as Aello," she stated, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than me. "It is because of Her we feel the joy of boundless freedom. Come to think of it, the little bluebird might as well be an avatar of Ocypete, such is her… spirit."

"Papi?" Hm, maybe I'll ask her about that later. Though, come to think, that did make me wonder about the harpies' instinctual wanderlust and why Papi, who was uninhibited in the extreme, hadn't left the city yet. From what I understood, most harpies rarely stayed in one place for longer than a few days.

Yeah, I should probably at least ask Papi about that. If not, then her mother was supposed to be coming soon, right? She would likely know a thing or two, hopefully.

"And what about the third Sister?" I asked.

"… Celaeno," Preya eventually said, as if it were struggle for her to do so. "The Shadow. Most harpies do not favor her, and that's all you need to know."

Well, _that_ wasn't ominous as fuck.

"If you say so," I said uneasily. I shouldn't be all that surprised if certain liminals got cagey about a divine beast or two, just like how certain humans would get with gods. But I immediately grew more concerned because divine beasts were in fact real, tangible beings in this world, and powerful ones at that. The idea of one being referred to as "The Shadow" and not even favored by the species descended from her didn't exactly sit well with me.

"I do," Preya said matter-of-factly, clearly eager to change the topic. "But enough of dark matters. What has your life been like since last we met? Hopefully not drowning in alcohol like your breath suggests."


	106. Preya, Session 2, Part 2

"Oh, it's been," I answered with a shrug. "Work's gonna be a bit more hectic soon here." I grimaced when I remembered that I was going to be walking into a house full of some of the most hostile liminal species ever encountered in a few days. "Other than that… Oh, a dullahan popped up at my place in the middle of the night last night. That was neat."

"Dullahan?" Preya echoed, brows furrowing and looking concerned. "What did a harbinger want with you?"

"Oh, apparently she was curious about how I ended up here," I replied, trying to sound blasé. "And something else regarding my host that she didn't really specify. Either way, looks like she'll be moving in with us, making it…" I paused to count on my fingers. " _Nine_ people living in one house. Oy vey," I sighed.

"I wouldn't be able to stand living with such numbers," Preya grumbled, shaking her head. "I don't know how you can do so."

"Way I see it, it's kinda like living in a college dorm," I said. "Except everyone's laundry and cooking and cleaning are done by two, sometimes three people. And most of the residents can crush a human with barely any effort. And there's no actual college." I frowned. "Hm, so maybe not like a dorm. Though I guess we got the heavy drinking part down as of last night. Go us?"

"… You lost me at 'college dorm'," Preya said, tilting her head almost owlishly to the side. "The only colleges I know of are the handful on the Far Side, but I've never been to them."

"Wait, there's _colleges_ on the Far Side?" I asked, taken by surprise. The impression I'd gotten about the Far Side so far was… well, kind of shitty, honestly. Being shoved in front of the Fanged Sea, memory or not, wasn't exactly what I'd call a pleasant experience. Not that I assumed the entirety of the Far Side was like that, of course; there'd be no way in hell that the majority of the liminal population would live in or near that deathtrap, regardless of their enhanced abilities. But if they truly did have institutions like colleges… their societies must have been more advanced than I'd thought. "What are they like?" I pressed, eagerly sitting up and leaning toward Preya.

My sudden excited curiosity must've startled Preya, as her eyes widened a bit. "… As I said, I haven't been to them," she started slowly, her shoulders incrementally losing their tension. "The largest is the Musaeum, dedicated to the arts and philosophy. I believe there is a connection between it and the Library of Alexandria of the ancient world, but I may be mistaken." She shifted her wings slightly, into the sun. "The others are almost too small to be of note and have a much narrower focus. Usually they involve magic of some sort."

"Magic," I breathed. My mind leapt to the image of various liminals in wizard robes, flinging spells at each other with magic wands a la Hogwarts, but somehow I doubted it was actually like that. Either way, the mental image made me snort. I'd have to look up more on the Library of Alexandria later, since my knowledge on that was ironically lacking. Had that been in Egypt or the Middle East? "So why didn't you go to any of those colleges?" If I'd been able to, I would've signed up for magic school in a heartbeat.

"Why would I restrict myself to a stuffy basement when I can learn more from the world itself?" Preya said by way of answer with a confidence that briefly that took me aback. On second thought, yeah, that seemed like a pretty harpy way of looking at it. "Besides, no harpy besides the Three Sisters has ever been able to use magic. It would be a waste of time better spent traveling and hunting."

Intriguing, I mused. Yet another thing I needed to write down in my ever-growing pile of liminal notes not found in the Cultural Exchange guidebooks. At the current rate I was learning new things, I could write my own damn book in less than a month. It'd probably be bigger than anything the Cultural Exchange put out, too!

Hm, I'll have to talk with Kuroko about the whole publication process later.

"Gotcha," I nodded, leaning back into my nook on the tree trunk. There was a pause for a short while where the two of us sat in silence. I could still hear the crying of gulls to the north, which made me want to go find the sea all the more. Once I was done here, I decided. Until then, my time with Preya wasn't quite over yet.

"So, random question," I started. "Do you miss your home at all? Or friends or family?"

"I haven't called my village 'home' in years, so no," Preya easily answered. She closed her eyes and drooped her head, her long brown hair falling off her slim but muscled shoulders in flowing waves. "As for family, I know I'll see them when the wind favors it, so I'm not worried." She hesitated, her lips quirking downward slightly. "I do miss my friends, though," she said softly.

"I miss mine, too," I said, a melancholic smile on my face. "And my family and home."

"I thought you already lived with them?" Preya wondered, one eye blinking open. "To hear you talk of them, I had assumed you were friends with people at the house you're staying at."

"They _are_ my friends," I assured her. "I was more referring to the people back where I came from."

"Ah. And you don't have an easy way to contact them?"

I shook my head sadly. "None at all."

"Neither do I," Preya said, looking down. "But I know they wouldn't want to see me moping about that fact."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Heh, the same is probably true for me," I admitted, thinking back to the letter I'd written, hidden in my room. "Looking back while moving forward isn't easy, but it isn't impossible either."

"As a species, harpies tend to forego the 'looking back' side of things," Preya stated, smiling slightly.

"And how about for you, Preya?" I asked.

That time, both of her eyes opened to regard me. Her expression was unreadable for a moment, until her smile returned.

"I won't let my past define me," she declared, before turning to the Kuramoto household. "But I won't deny it. I don't think my suspicion will ever fade, and I can't bring myself to trust these humans so readily. The only reason I trust you is because of your clear concern and anger with my circumstances. These people…" She fidgeted on her perch. "Need to earn it."

I scratched my chin, pondering her words. "Are you going to test them?" I eventually asked.

"No. That would only worsen things," Preya replied, shaking her head. "I'll have to wait. But if they do nothing to make me want to stay, I'll leave immediately. I _won't_ be caged again."

"No, you won't," I agreed. "I-"

The backdoor abruptly slid open, smacking loudly against the wood, and a tiny twin-tailed head poked out.

"Mama made snacks!" Chinatsu shouted excitedly at us, cupping her hands around her mouth as a makeshift megaphone. "Come eat with us!"

Her shout was instantly followed by Kei's loud sighs and Manako begging for her to stop. Even though she'd cut me off, I couldn't help but laugh at it all. For her part, Preya had quickly stood up and froze in a stance ready to spring up into the sky. When she heard my chuckling, she puffed her cheeks and glared at me.

"Just so you know, if that was a real threat, you'd be dead already and I'd have flown away to safety," Preya pouted as she hopped off the branch, which had been shredded by her panicked talons, and stalked off. Not gonna lie, Preya flustered was as adorable as it was terrifying.

"Joke's on you, my bony figure works as perfect body armor," I boasted, my voice swelling with self-deprecating pride as I followed her. "If anything tried to get at me, it'd at least hurt them a little bit."

"Why do I feel like you just bragged about something that's actually very embarrassing?" Preya sighed, though her previous harshness had faded somewhat. "Besides, you're not as bony as you were when we first met. Your wrists are almost as thick as my feathers now."

"Ouch," I winced with mock pain. "I hope Mrs. Kuramoto made something cold to help with that burn."

"Mama made spring rolls!" Chinatsu announced as the two of us walked inside, sweeping her arm at the table. Manako was at the far end of the table, opposite and to the side of Kei, who was already digging into the food at a slow but steady pace. I sat down beside Manako, who instinctively flinched when I got close but otherwise said nothing, while Preya took the spot nearest the window. Much to her clear annoyance, Chinatsu plopped down right next to her.

"Thank you for the food," I told Nana as she joined us, sitting next to Kei. "You really didn't have to…"

"Oh please, it's my pleasure," Nana assured me with a warm smile. "Miss Manako has been wonderful with Chinatsu and you're a friend of Preya's. It's the least we can do."

"Much appreciated," I said, giving Manako a sidelong glance as I grabbed a spring roll with my chopsticks. The girl at my side was quiet, but I noticed her cheeks weren't nearly as flushed as they were before. Perhaps she really had found it within herself to handle the little girl. Way to go, Manako!

Preya stared at the spring rolls, as if scanning them for poison. "What is in these?" she asked slowly.

"Just chicken and veggies," Nana replied. "I'm sorry if it's a little plain, I really need to go to the grocery store soon…"

"Tastes good to me," I promised her, giving Nana a thumbs-up.

"Mhmf," Kei grunted, his mouth full.

"Very well," Preya said, looking at the chopsticks and shaking her head before standing up. We all looked at her in confusion before her leg kicked out so swiftly it almost blurred. Some gasped, but Chinatsu stared with eyes full of wonder as we saw a spring roll impaled on each of Preya's black talons. Without further aplomb, she began to pick at them.

"Whoa!" Chinatsu clapped in delight, startling Preya. Kei nodded and joined in, as did I, confusing Preya even more. Manako watched but kept eating, seemingly unsurprised by the display, while Nana had a concerned and strained smile on her face. I supposed I couldn't blame her; I'd be a little wary too if my table was just almost bashed in.

"Hardly something worth praising," Preya grumbled, looking abashed for some reason. "Any halfway-decent raptor can do the same."

"Really? Do you think I could learn to do that?!" Chinatsu wondered, inching closer on her knees to Preya.

"Look at your feet," Kei sighed.

"I know I don't have claws!" Chinatsu exclaimed, balling her hands into little fists. "But I can still grab them!"

"You can practice later if you really want," Nana conceded. "And make sure to wash your feet before trying with food."

Wait, she's actually letting her try it?

"Okay!" Chinatsu chirped, saluting her mom briefly before returning to her food, her eyes glimmering.

I only noticed because I was right next to her, but there was a tiny, almost imperceptible smile on Manako's face. I looked away before she could catch me, but her smile was as infectious as it was rare. Without having to exchange a word, it seemed Manako and I had reached the same conclusion.

Preya had finally found a good home.


	107. Opening Up can be It's Own Defense

"I think it's time Manako and I headed back," I told everyone at the table, rising to my feet and patting my belly with a content sigh. I looked over at Preya. "Unless there's anything else… ?"

She shook her head. "I have no issue with that. I was just thinking about leaving to stretch my wings a bit more, myself."

"Sounds gucci," I replied. "Do you want me to visit again next week?"

Preya hesitated before answering, not-quite looking at the curious expressions of everyone in the room. For once, Chinatsu wasn't talking, but that was likely only because she was still chewing on the last spring roll.

"… I'm not sure that's necessary," Preya eventually said. "But I wouldn't be opposed to it if you dropped by every now and then."

I smiled and nodded. "Neither would I. If that's alright with you, Mrs. Kuramoto."

"Oh, absolutely," Nana assured me. "We don't have company very often, being so far out of town and all, so please feel free to pop in! It was nice having the both of you over."

Naturally, Manako didn't look like she believed that, but she didn't say as much, instead choosing to silently stand up with me.

"Happy to hear it," I told Nana. "Then I guess we'll be on our way."

"I'll see you two out," Nana said, already following us into the hallway. "Kei, Chinatsu, don't you both have homework that needs to get done?"

"Yes," the two siblings replied monotonously at the same time. I snorted at that, recalling being in the exact same place way back when. Preya was already making her way outside, inclining her head at me briefly before closing the back door behind her.

"Thanks again for the food," I told her as we walked to the front door. "It was delicious!"

"You're too kind," Nana said with a smile, a slight laugh to her voice. "Actually, I had a couple questions to ask before you go."

"Sure thing." I nodded as I sat down to put my shoes on. "What's up?"

"It might not be my business, but…" She hesitated, as if she was unsure of how to proceed. "Can I ask what happened to Preya before she came here? The coordinator said she'd had an incident regarding her previous host, but didn't provide any more details."

Manako's eye darted to me for a moment before flicking back to facing the ground. I drummed my fingers against the wooden floor as I considered her question. It was probably all in my head, but thinking back to the "incident" made the scar on my shoulder ache.

"… 'Incident' is one way of putting it," I answered slowly, rubbing at my shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not too hard to see that, whatever it was, affected her more than she'll admit," Nana replied. She folded her arms and looked to the side, a sad smile on her face. "I used to work at an animal shelter when I was a teenager, and the way she acts sometimes reminds me of how a few of the abused ones would be. I'm just… not sure if she's so reserved because of what happened, or that's just how she is, or if it's a raptor thing, though I hate to label it as a species thing, you know?"

I nodded, considering Nana more seriously. Though my interactions with fellow humans had been mostly limited to Kurusu, Kuroko, Sasaki, and Oosawa, all of whom were fairly accepting of liminals to various degrees, I knew that the standard for the general public was hardly as golden. It wasn't hard to miss the odd looks and stares we drew on the streets whenever one or more of the girls was with us. Even in a world where the fantastical had become reality for roughly five years now, it seemed like people were still adapting to the relatively new phenomenon. Hardly a surprise either, considering this was Japan, which has quite the history of xenophobia in its own right.

Which was why I suspected the woman before me was a fair bit more worldly than the average Japanese housewife. Once again I had to be thankful for Preya's luck in finding such a family, though Kuroko likely had a hand in her placement.

"Don't worry, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered her behavior a species thing as well," I assured her, scratching at my beard. "But any reservations you may be getting from her right now are definitely stemming from her previous host."

"I see," Nana mused, turning her head towards the back of the house. "Then it must've been dreadful…"

"I'm not sure how much Kuroko told you," I said, standing up and dusting off my shorts. "Nor how much Preya wants you to know. That might be up to her to tell you. But rest assured, your home is several orders of magnitude better than where she came from. Not exactly stiff competition on that front, but…" It was difficult to fight the grimace forming on my face. "No one deserves what she went through."

"I suppose I should just be thankful she got out of it," Nana said with a nod. She looked back at me and gave me a matronly smile. "She talked more with you than she has with any of us, you know. I don't even think she's smiled until she spoke with you."

"She'll open up more to you guys eventually, I'm sure," I said. "It'll just take some time."

"That's not what I…" Nana sighed and shook her head, though the smile didn't fade. "Mm, I guess you're that type, aren't you?"

I had to force down my initial response of demanding she clarify her vague-as-fuck comment. She'd been nothing but cooperative and considerate since I met her, the least I could do was not snap at the nice woman who'd clearly cared about Preya.

So instead I merely tilted my head and asked "What type?"

"The type that's ideal for being a counselor, I suppose," Nana said with a laugh. "Thank you for your hard work, Mr. Janai. Please keep in touch."

"Likewise," I replied, waving at her as I began to walk out. Manako was hovering just outside the doorway, fidgeting with her suitcase. "Thanks again, Mrs. Kuramoto."

At that, Manako and I left. We walked slowly, taking our time through the grounds and enjoying the calm, warm weather. Or I was, at least. When my ears perked up at the sound of gulls once more ringing out from the north, I nodded my head and moved to follow it.

"The car's supposed to come only when we call it, right?" I asked Manako.

She winced, apparently surprised at being acknowledged after being quiet for so long. When she recovered, she gave me a hesitant nod.

"Gucci," I said, putting my hands in my pockets and moving forward with renewed vigor. "You mind if we take a moment to check out the beach? Haven't been to one in ages."

"That's fine," Manako answered, lowering her head to cover her face with dark bangs. "B-But I didn't bring my sunglasses, and my eye gets dryer even quicker when I'm at the beach…"

"Damn, that sucks," I noted with a frown, tapping my hairy chin. "Can you use mine at all? I only needed them because I felt a little hungover earlier, but I should be good now."

"Mm, well… It might help…" Manako admitted, still keeping her gaze firmly planted on the ground as we walked. I adjusted my position in front of her so that she could at least follow my shadow and not accidently bump into something. "But I don't wanna in-inconvenience you…"

"It's fine," I dismissed with a hand wave, picking my sunglasses off from my collar where they'd hung and handed them to her. "You need them more than I do."

Manako took the sunglasses with a shaky hand, nervously biting her lip as she daintily held them.

"What do you think of the Kuramotos?" I asked, deciding to move the conversation along before she could ask yet again if it was really okay. Manako hastily stepped to catch up with me, but still didn't put the sunglasses on.

"Um, they're… a good fit for Preya, I think," Manako replied, after some hesitation. "They're nicer than I expected… though that little girl wouldn't l-l-leave me alone…"

"She'd never seen a monoeye before," I said with a shrug. "Can hardly blame her for being curious."

"I g-g-guess you're right…" Manako sniffled, wiping at her nose. "S-Sorry…"

"No need for an apology," I assured her, scratching the back of my head. Damn, I felt like was I trying to walk around pins and needles whenever I talked to her, no matter how hard I tried. When I glanced back, I could already see her eye start to water, and I wasn't entirely sure it was because of the sun.

We spent the next few minutes just walking in awkward silence. There was a dirt path that seemed to lead to the beach, so we took that route with no sounds besides the crunching beneath our feet and the gulls growing closer.

It seemed that my earlier statement that she and I were indeed friends had little lasting effect on Manako. It was disheartening and, sadly, not unexpected; that girl's insecurities could hardly be "cured" by a few kind words. I'd hoped that last night's festivities might've worn down some barriers, but things were a bit… chaotic and certain individuals demanded my attention more than the rest. I hated to admit it, but someone as quiet and shy as Manako was difficult to keep track of in that kind of setting.

"Oh hey, we're here," I noted once we crossed over the last little hill. Dark blue waves slowly rolled onto a grey, rocky beach. Sand was still rather prominent on the shore, but there were enough odd rocks and jutting stones littering the area that I couldn't imagine this spot was much of a luxury destination. I sniffed the air, filling my nose with the smells of salt and rotting sea life. A few gulls hopped around on their little stick-figure legs, poking at dead fish and garbage that had washed ashore. All told, it wasn't the prettiest beach I'd been to.

Still, it was enough to make me smile.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Manako asked worriedly as I knelt down.

"I like feeling the sand on my feet," I explained, untying my shoes and slipping off my socks. Once I was done, I set them right at the border between dirt and sand and stood back up. "I'm just gonna walk around the beach a little bit, explore and such. Wanna join me?"

"Um…" Manako fidgeted where she stood, clutching her suitcase in one hand and my sunglasses in the other. "I d-d-don't want my feet to get hurt…"

"You don't have to take your shoes off too, you know," I laughed. "You don't have to come with me, for that matter. It's just more fun having someone to explore with."

"Even…" She kept her gaze firmly downward. "Even if that someone is me?"

Jesus, what has this girl been through? I was hardly a stranger to low self-esteem myself. Hell, I'd had tons of moments in the past where I thought along similar lines, but looking at the hapless girl in front of me unsettled me a great deal more. Mostly because Manako reminded me heavily of two important people in my life: one I used to care about and one that I still did.

 _"I just want it to end…"_

I bit down hard, feeling my palms sweat at that awful memory. She was better now. She had to be, even though I wasn't around anymore. She was supposed to be getting married soon, right? She'd asked me to be her man of honor and everything…

"Especially someone like you," I heard myself saying, distantly. My voice dragged me back into the here and now, back into reality. Manako looked up at me, her brilliantly purple eye wide with shock, her mouth slightly agape. Disbelief was plain enough to spot, especially for someone who wore their emotions so clearly like her.

"B-B-B-But y-you d-d-d-didn't…" she stuttered, looking utterly lost.

"Who _wouldn't_ want to hang out with you?" I pressed, eagerly latching onto something, anything, other than the person Manako had reminded me of, the person I'd aband- "You're the badass sniper who helped destroy one of the worst criminal groups in all of history! Anyone with half a brain would want to befriend you after hearing that!"

"I'm n-not that great…" Manako mumbled, her eye watering. "It was all Kuroko a-a-and the others…"

"I beg to differ. I doubt anyone could pull off what you did," I said, lowering my voice. "Fighting against Enkidu, the same people who enslaved you, who did those awful things to so many… I wish I had the balls to do the same."

Manako stayed quiet at that. I let out a deep breath and set my hands on my hips, looking back at the beach. Two gulls appeared to be fighting over a particularly meaty piece of carrion, their shrill cries almost making me wince.

"Look, I don't really wanna talk about the heavy stuff, and I doubt you do either," I said softly, turning to face her. She looked up slightly at my words. "Sorry for bringing it up in the first place. If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm not demanding you hang out with me… I'm just asking."

Manako, finally, stared right at me without disbelief or being on the verge of tears. It was actually difficult, reading her expression for once. But after what felt like ages, she set down her suitcase and put my sunglasses on.

They didn't quite fit, for obvious reasons. In fact, it looked outright goofy, her trying to wear glasses meant for people with two eyes. It took a few moments of struggling on her part to figure out a way to make it both comfortable and functional for her, but eventually she did.

Then, Manako took a hesitant step into the sand, and I could've sworn I heard a voice just then, though I couldn't tell if it was from her or in my head.

 _"Thank you."_


	108. Manako Interlude: Purple-Brown Windows

He sounded like he was begging.

I've never been good with people. Even among my friends, my comrades, anxiety plagued my every word and thought, making every interaction a battle that I had to overcome simply to speak up. As fortune would have it, I've fought a great deal of battles in my short life. Conflict was one of the few things I had experience with.

But I wasn't a stranger to depression, even more so than violence. That grey feeling that always clawed at me, whispering those awful, awful things into my ears. Everyone hated me, it would tell me. I was a burden, repugnant, ugly, weak, cowardly. It would take on the faces of those I'd killed, or worse, those I'd failed to save, sneering at me and telling me the world was better off without me.

Sometimes, it was no more than a small leak of sorrow that I could push down with relative ease, but other times, it was a vast tidal wave of evil and self-loathing that threatened to swallow me whole. I'd long lost count of the times that Kuroko, Tio, Bina, and even Doppel had to hold me tightly as I screamed and wept, my weak body shaking when I was at my worst.

Yes, I was intimately familiar with that feeling. Which was why I noticed that same look in Juyo's brown eyes, a brief glimmer of something held back, that he was desperately trying to repress. I couldn't imagine what was happening in his mind, what pain he might've been feeling. No one can really understand someone else on that level. Perhaps I was simply seeing something that wasn't there… No, that's a lie. Even thinking such a thing was cowardly backtracking, childish.

So I put on his sunglasses, even though it was awkward, and stepped to join him, because I heard something else than what he said.

 _"I don't want to be alone right now."_

Juyo grinned at me and happily hopped down the beach, his gratitude plain on his face. I might've just imagined it, but I thought I heard him say "Thank you" before he began chattering away, making idle comments about the beach.

Though I doubted he could see it, I felt at least a small measure of happiness for him. I knew better than most how hard it was to wrestle one's feelings, and I'd always wanted to help others like Kuroko had helped me. Unfortunately… I didn't know how. Any comforting words I may try to offer would be ruined by my stutter and any assuring looks I may try to give would be ruined by my freakish eye and my pathetic tendency to cry at the slightest bit of discomfort or emotion.

In the end, the only way I'd been able to save someone was by killing the monsters responsible for their suffering. It wasn't that I regretted killing members of Enkidu; my only regret regarding them was that I didn't have the spirit to give them the punishment they deserved. The world was better off without them, and I'd made my peace with that the moment I'd pulled the trigger. It was trying to care for the lives they ruined that was the hard part. I never knew what to say, what to do, to help those lives after. All I could was cry for them.

But after seeing how my small gesture had a clear and drastic effect on Juyo, I felt a small hope. If I could help him, even this small amount, could I help others?

 _Of course not, you stupid child. He's just using you to feel better about himself, like everyone else does._

"Whoa, check this out!"

I blinked rapidly, wiping my eye as I looked at him. "Wh-What?"

Juyo kneeled down in the sand, pointing at the tiny crab he'd discovered. "It looks so cute!" he cooed, inching closer but never touching it. The crab looked fragile as it shakily scampered across the grey sand, its dirty white shell reflecting only the smallest amount of sunlight. It stared disinterestedly at us with black eyestalks, not even raising its slight claws in defense.

"Cute?" I repeated, tilting my head in confusion.

"Well, I think so, at least," he laughed, never looking away from it. "It must be just a baby."

"A-Actually, I th-th-think it's an adult," I corrected, twiddling my fingers anxiously. "I m-m-might be wrong, though…"

"Huh, really?" Juyo wondered. "The more you know, I guess." He shrugged and stood back up, careful to not avoid disrupting the crab as he stepped back. "You been to this beach before?"

"A c-c-couple of times," I answered. "M-Mostly just for m-m-m-missions…"

"Oh, that's pretty cool," he said excitedly, giving me an appraising look. "Can I ask what you did, or is that above my pay grade?"

I honestly had no idea what his clearance level was. Kuroko had almost exclusively been handling him since he officially became an employee of the Cultural Exchange, even more so since she decided to take him in to help reform the organization. I didn't know how much he knew or was supposed to know, though Kuroko had asked me if I was okay with him knowing about how we met, so I could assume he knew that much by now.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, but I d-don't know…" I responded, biting my lip. _Of course you choose the path that lets you speak less._

"That's fine," Juyo easily shrugged, looking head as the two of us continued to walk down the beach. "No worries."

He seemed so nonplussed about my flat out rejection of his attempt at furthering the conversation. It was almost like he'd expected me to be too nervous to continue, but had asked anyway because… why? To simply pass the time? To learn about myself from a genuine desire? To make himself feel better for trying to reach out to the weak, socially awkward monoeye?

 _Obviously the last one, but you already knew that. This is all you're good for: being an object of pity, and scorn, fit only for others to go "Poor little Manako, so helpless and useless! The big bad Enkidu must've ruined her so badly that even after she killed them all they still_ won't leave me alone!

"Why am I even here?" I found myself whispering. My eye widened with shock as I realized I'd spoken aloud, and I looked at Juyo, horrified that he might've heard.

He stopped, and my heart sank. He looked back at me, and my stomach twisted into knots. I saw the same look in his eyes from earlier, and I knew I'd failed.

But then that look faded, replaced by something else. Something… lighter. "Well, that's a pretty heavy philosophical question, isn't it?" Juyo said, scratching the back of his head. "Though I doubt you mean it in that context…"

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry!" I shouted, bowing my head so swiftly that the sunglasses almost fell from my face. "I sh-sh-shouldn't have s-s-said-"

I froze when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Manako, it's fine," Juyo said softly, closely, too closely. "You're here because I asked you to, no more, no less."

"B-B-But why?!" I demanded. "N-No one w-w-wants to ever s-s-spend time alone with me unless they n-n-need something!" _And why would they, when you always blow up like this!_

Juyo didn't say anything for a while, though he didn't move. The only sounds were that of my sobbing. I couldn't even hear the gulls or the waves anymore.

Finally, he let out a deep breath. I wasn't looking at him, couldn't bear to look at him, but I imagined his shoulders has sagged. "I wanted to get to know you better," he said tiredly. "You're cooler than you think you are, Manako, and if anyone says otherwise than I'll kick their asses." He laughed nervously. "Although you could probably do it way better than I ever could."

 _He's lying._

"And, to be honest, you're very existence is pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen," Juyo continued, almost reverentially. "I've _dreamed_ about meeting people like you since I was a baby. I was the kid who'd look at pictures of cyclops' and dragons and all sorts of mythological beings and want to be their friend. I wanted to know, more than anything, about a life that wasn't my own."

 _See? He doesn't care about_ you _, he cares about what_ species _you are. About how_ different _you are._

"But more importantly, I just want to be your friend." I heard him shrug. "Putting aside all that other bullshit, I wanna hang out with _you_. Tears and all. That's it. Hell, I've been wondering why _you_ would want to hang out with _me_! I'm just some average dude who has no real idea what you went through and who isn't nearly as badass as you."

He wasn't lying. Years in Enkidu, fighting Enkidu, and being with MON have taught me how to pick out liars. Did… did he genuinely believe everything he was saying? I dared to look at him, just to be sure. He looked tired, and worn. There was some acne appearing on his cheeks, likely from stress. His eyes had small rings under them, indicating he'd fallen asleep late and woke up early. His eyebrows were starting to connect by a growing line of thick hairs.

But perhaps most importantly… he was relieved. That was the easiest way to tell if someone was lying. No one ever felt relieved to tell a lie. No matter the case, there was always at least some small measure of tension in the body or the mind that was apparent if you knew where to look. I looked, and saw nothing.

"You… You really mean that," I said, feeling heat rush to my face.

"Far as I can remember, I haven't lied to you yet," Juyo said easily. "I'd be a dumbass to start now of all times."

He was looking at me straight in the eye. He was looking at me like I was someone worth looking at.

I could see why Doppel distrusted him. His circumstances, his barely-concealed knowledge of more than he let on, his accepting attitude with this world that was supposedly different from his own… It was all admittedly suspicious. In a lot of situations, he seemed to know what to say a little too well, especially from what I'd heard about how he handled the escaped arachne.

"But… _why_?"

"Look, you can ask that a thousand times, but you'll get the same answer each time," he sighed. "I might fudge up some of the lines if I repeat myself, though, so I'd rather not say it all again, in case I embarrass myself."

But in cases like this, he was wholly transparent. Was this what drew you to him, Bina? I can see why you would find him appealing. He has Kuroko's trust, he inexplicably cares a great deal for people… _me_ … No, no. I shouldn't see him that way. I shouldn't! Bina deserves to be happy, after all she's gone through. I don't. I'm still… me. I'd never be so selfish as to infringe on someone that my friend has so clearly wanted to be with.

So, even though I don't want to, I run away again, in my own way.

"O-Okay," I said, letting myself smile at him the way I want to, just this once. The way he looked at me after I smiled… No! He wanted to be friends. I should respect that wish. "Can we… walk down here for a bit more?"

"Of course," Juyo said warmly.

And we did. It was… enjoyable.


	109. Interrogations and Angry Rap Are A Must

"Fuck," I breathed, panting and sliding against the wall. "It's four o'clock and I'm already exhausted." With shaky hands, I grasped my water bottle and brought it to my lips, letting the sweet, sweet fluid flow down my throat.

"But you broke your record today, so it's a-okay!" Polt responded with her usual exuberance, shooting me a thumbs-up as she looked down at me. "You should be proud!"

I gave her a weak thumbs-up in reply, too busy guzzling water to answer vocally.

After Manako and I had a very calming and pleasant walk down the beach, we'd called our car and headed back to town. We'd talked a little bit, but for the most part Manako seemed genuinely content to spend our time together in silence, which I respected. I wanted to avoid tripping over any more accidental landmines regarding her severe anxiety, so I kept quiet, though she was seriously starting to worry me a bit more now that I've spent more alone time with her.

Hopefully she wasn't as bad as I feared, because the last time I dealt with someone with major depression issues… Well, I could only hope I wouldn't make the same mistakes I did back then.

Anyway, we'd parted ways at the Cultural Exchange building and I'd made a quick stop back home to pick up anyone that wanted to go to Sports Club Kobold with me. Most people there had either already gone or weren't up for it, leading to just me and…

"Congratulations, you've finally reached the average standard of basic human fitness," Rachnee said drolly, wiping the sweat from her pale brow as she joined us.

… Surprisingly, not Suu. She'd been busy playing video games by herself for the first time in, like, _ever_ , which was odd enough. Add on top of the fact that she still seemed lost in her own thoughts…

Well, I only wished she'd talk to me more, but all in her own time, I suppose. Papi was home, at least, so hopefully Suu wouldn't feel too alone while I was away tonight. She'd been getting friendlier with Cerea, too, lately, so that might help as well.

"I'll take my victories where I can get 'em," I sighed, finally setting the bottle after draining it dry. I looked around the first floor of the gym, recognizing a few more regulars here and there. A werewolf, who might've been a cu sith come to think of it, that I remembered seeing a few times earlier was lifting weights off by himself, while a barometz (or pan faun, I was still bad about mixing the two up) was on a treadmill. I'd spotted a few others moving around earlier, but they'd either finished or moved to the more specialized areas.

"That's a good attitude to take, but don't lose your ambition!" Polt encouraged. "Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you guys since I've been a little busy lately! See ya later!" She'd already begun jogging away halfway through her sentence, waving a paw as she went.

Rachnee and I watched her go, before I heard the woman beside me let out a long sigh. "Just watching her makes me even more tired," Rachnee stated, grabbing her own water bottle.

"Same," I agreed. "But hey, at least she popped by. I imagine running a place like this takes up most of her time, on top of her usual routine."

"Such a busybody," Rachnee groaned, shaking her head. "Still, I suppose I should admire someone with a work ethic like hers. Someday."

"Eventually," I snorted. Idly, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Shit, I need to get washed up," I groaned.

"What, for dinner?" Rachnee asked, glancing at me with lidded red eyes. Her legs lazily shifted away to make room for me as I stood up. "You don't stink _quite_ that terribly."

"I have a date tonight," I explained, not quite believing it even though I'd said it. "Gotta look decent, don't I?"

"Interesting," Rachnee said in a tone that suggested exactly the opposite. Though… did she just get a lot more tense? What for? "And you were previously complaining about how little energy you had? You'll be about as entertaining as a limp rag by six, at this rate."

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "I'll just do my usual routine for psyching up for dates and it'll be gucci."

"Mm," Rachnee grunted as the two of us walked out of Sports Club Kobold. "Tell me; did you always intend to go back on what you told Mero, or did you conveniently forget about it when Zombina asked you out?"

I almost tripped on the flat concrete, feeling my stomach lurch at the pointed question. I knew that Rachnee was being her usual, confrontational self, but it was also hard to ignore the heated tone to her words. It didn't take a detective to pick up on the fact that she was annoyed.

"… I didn't forget," I answered softly, mulling over my words carefully and swirling the contents of my bottle. I knew exactly what she was referring to, and pretending otherwise would be idiotic and only push Rachnee even further away. "It just happened."

"Obviously it _happened_ ," Rachnee pressed. "You two were rubbing up on each other all night last night and even fell asleep while cuddling! If I hadn't passed out before I could see that happen, I would've hurled."

"That might've helped your hangover a little bit if you did," I pointed out before I could stop myself.

"Do you even care what Mero thinks?" she continued, completely ignoring me. "Or were you really so naïve as to think her feelings were just washed away because you two had a couple cordial conversations?"

"Of course I care!" I shot back heatedly. Damn, my heart was pumping too fast again. I wasn't expecting to get freaking interrogated all of a sudden! Was this why she decided to tag along with me to the gym alone? "I just…"

"Then why lie to her? She honestly seems to like you, tragedy fetish aside." Rachnee folded her arms, judging me with those six red eyes of hers. "Was this just part of some plan to completely push her away so you can be guilt-free?"

My grip tightened on my water bottle and I felt my fingers strain against the hard plastic. I forced my mouth shut, putting all of my will into keeping it closed; it was the only way I could keep myself from saying something I might regret.

"You were probably disgusted by the fishtail part of her," Rachnee continued, sounding almost conversational, which made me all the more infuriated. "But you wouldn't want to admit as such, lest you sound like a bigot, so you came up with some excuse…"

Why the fuck won't she shut up? Where was this coming from?!

"Hm, could that be it, or…" Rachnee tapped a black claw against her chin. "Maybe you really _are_ that wishy-washy, making a bold promise one moment and then going back on it the next?"

"The fuck do you want me to say, Rachnee?" I murmured, desperately trying to keep my temper in check. "I don't _have_ a good answer, okay? So, _please_ , stop doing… whatever it is you're doing." I'd thought we were starting to be actual friends.

"…" Rachnee looked down at me, measuring me, before speaking again. "That half-assed answer wouldn't satisfy Mero," she said matter-of-factly. "No matter how well she may hide it. And it _definitely_ doesn't satisfy me."

An uneasy silence followed between the two of us. We walked down the street, not-quite-together, letting the sounds of cars driving by fill up the quiet that had engulfed us. I half-expected Rachnee to just straight up take to the rooftops and leave me alone, but she never did. Now that she wasn't grilling me, I could actually look back at why she'd gotten so pissed so quickly. The business between Mero and me mattered a great deal to Rachnee, for some reason, and she clearly didn't like how quickly and apparently easily I decided to go on a date with someone else and not Mero.

I was sick of having to explain my every move to people, coming up with justifications for decisions that really weren't that hard for me to make. When it came down to it, I decided to date Zombina because I _wanted_ to. Rehashing that over and over would be pointless. Maybe I fucked up with how I handled Mero's feelings, but I failed to see how that made me a shitty person like how Rachnee seemed to be pushing it.

… I'm starting to think I've been building up some expectations about me from the people around here, expectations that would be an utter bitch to live up to in the long term.

"If it really bothers Mero that much, I'll apologize to her myself," I said, finally breaking the silence. My heart had calmed down and, thankfully, I could think clearly again. "Until then, I'm doing what makes me happy. I'm allowed that much, aren't I?"

"Even if it hurts others?" Rachnee asked. Her voice had lost its edge; it seemed she'd cooled off a bit, too. It was actually comforting, knowing that she could lose her temper and recover from it like I did. She always tried to set herself up as the distant and concise voice of reason, but she was just as much a person as the rest of us.

"You're gonna hurt people no matter what you do," I dismissed with a wave. "Life's shitty and messy like that. Can't always expect to keep everyone's feelings protected in a safe space or whatever."

"That sounds like something the privileged would say," Rachnee pointed out. "Or at least those that have never really been hurt."

"True," I conceded. "But not always. Anyway… I get that you care about Mero. I do, too, believe it or not. But I'm just some idiot trying to make sense of his own feelings while also trying to consider others. Why can't it just be that simple?"

It was damn difficult reading Rachnee's expression. I'd be trying to get better about that, what with my job and situation, but some people were just better at it than I was. For all that I knew about her, Rachnee was still a bit of an enigma to me and hard to handle a lot of the time. She hates lies to almost ridiculous degrees, was terrified of hurting people after the incident with Ren, and had a deep distrust of humans ever since she was sold to that fuckhat of a director. Beyond that, though… I struggled to figure out why she would get so confrontational over things that, I thought, didn't matter. Was she really that much of a stickler, or was that just how she socialized with people?

It was annoying as all hell, but then again I suppose I should've learned by now that my knowledge of canon would only take me so far. As things stood currently, all the manga was really good for nowadays was knowing that Ren and the mothers would be visiting soon. Everything else was uncharted territory.

That realization wasn't exactly a comforting one.

"People aren't simple," Rachnee eventually said. I suspected she was thinking about Ren, but I was tired of making false assumptions when it came to her. "But if that's really your honest answer, then I suppose that works."

Lose your steam, Rachnee? Or did we finally hit a point in the conversation that made you uncomfortable?

I didn't press any further, even though I knew full well that she would've done the opposite if our positions were reversed. I'd been uncomfortable for most of this whole damn talk, and the thought of Rachnee going through the same gave me a sick, twisted joy before I squashed that down like the parasite it was. I refused to be the asshole that Rachnee accused me of being, for both my sake and hers. Maybe, just maybe, we'd both feel better as a result.

We finally made it home after that, not another word shared between the two of us, and I immediately took a shower and got myself ready. I flipped through the songs on my phone before finding the one I'd been looking for, hitting "Play" and then began nodding my head to the beat.

As the drums began banging, I hopped on the balls of my feet while searching for clothes to wear. As I let the angry, pulse-pounding music flow through me, it became easier to forget about everything else in the world. I figured out my outfit for the night and, as I got dressed, I finally let myself get lost in the music to well and truly psych myself up.

 _"For my theme song  
My leather black jeans on  
My by any means on  
Pardon, I'm getting my scream on  
Enter the kingdom  
But watch who you bring home  
They see a black man with a white woman  
At the top floor they gone come to kill King Kong"_

It was part of my routine. Well, if by "routine" I meant the last two times I went on dates, but still. Yeezus did a pretty damn good job of getting you hyped, for all his other flaws.

 _"Middle America packed in  
Came to see me in my black skin  
Number one question they asking  
Fuck every question you asking  
If I don't get ran out by Catholics  
Here come some conservative Baptists  
Claiming I'm overreacting  
Like them black kids in Chiraq bitch"_

I sang with him for the next part, buttoning my shirt as I did.

 _"Four in the morning, and I'm zoning  
They say I'm possessed, it's an omen  
I keep it three hunna, like the Romans  
Three hunna bitches, where's the Trojans?  
Baby we living in the moment  
I've been a menace for the longest  
But I ain't finished, I'm devoted  
And you know it, and you know it"_

"Ah!" I shouted, banging my head in time with the beat. I was sure I'd be making Johnny back home proud, if he could see me now.

It was in the middle of my jams when I spun around to face the door, where I realized I had an audience. Well, an audience of one, I supposed, since it was only Papi staring at me in wide-eyed… uh, excitement?

"I wanna dance, too!" Papi declared, already hopping into the room and swinging her wings around.

Laughing, I made space for her and happily joined in.

 _"So follow me up cause this shit's about to go (down)  
I'm doing five hunna, I'm outta control (now)  
But there's nowhere to go (now)  
And there's no way to slow (down)  
If I knew what I knew in the past  
I would've been blacked out on your ass"_

Papi was giggling like crazy, her cheeks rosy as she swung haphazardly with no synchronization to the beat whatsoever. Her flower headband swayed in her blue hair like a rainbow halo in almost mesmerizing pattern.

But it was about that time I remembered the racial slurs were about to hit fast and hard in the song, so I quickly reached to cover Papi's ears. Laughing and accepting it as part of the dance, Papi eagerly reached for my own ears, though she ended up just wrapping her arms around my neck and being swung around by me as I danced.

The both of us grinning and laughing like maniacs, Papi and I danced and danced for no reason at all.


	110. Agape on the Recovery, Eros for the Nigh

I stared at myself in the mirror in my room, letting out a loud sigh as I rubbed my armpits with a stick of deodorant.

Papi had done wonders for my mood, she really had. She always seemed to have that effect, thank god. For just a few moments, I'd completely forgotten to be stressed over my date, forgotten about my job, forgotten about Suu's worrying behavior, forgotten about Rachnee lashing out at me with such hostility that I still couldn't even believe it'd happened…

But eventually I had to come back to reality. I glanced down at my phone at my desk, fighting down the urge to call any one of my friends and vent at them for a good hour or so. As much a reality it could be without people from home close at hand.

I shook my head, ferociously pushing away that thought. Dismissing this world simply because my old friends weren't here was dangerous. I just had to find a way of dealing with my problems without them, for the first time since I could remember.

"Were it so easy," I quoted, smiling ruefully at the memories those words alone brought back.

It was almost hilarious, in an ironic sort of way, that bullshit relationship drama was an enduring force in this world as much as it was back home. Not exactly the sort of thing I would expect to deal with when sent to an alternate dimension with fantastical beings and magic, but that was just life for you, I guess.

I checked the time on my phone. I needed to leave soon if I was going to pick Zombina up from her apartment on time. My and Rachnee's conversation, if you could even really call it that, wasn't really done with, but I simply didn't have any more time tonight to give her. And, if I was being completely honest… I really didn't want to even see Rachnee right now.

Which was doubly unfortunate because Ren was likely to coming calling, if not tomorrow then soon, and I had a growing doubt that it would be as clean-cut as it had been in canon. Since Rachnee wasn't nearly as smitten with Kurusu as she was in canon, I couldn't trust the situation wholly to his smooth-talking. She would likely only stay for Mero's sake, if she stayed at all, but… did I even want her to stay, after what she pulled?

Well, I certainly didn't want her to go back with Ren, that was for damn sure. Her family had been blacklisted by the Cultural Exchange, and even if they hadn't, I would _never_ trust them to host another liminal, let alone Rachnee. They somehow got in it in their fucking stupid heads that it was okay to _sell a person_ , and for that I could never forgive them. They played a major role in Rachnee's currently less-than-favorable mental state, and more besides. Out of the question.

So how the hell was I going to resolve that situation with the best possible outcome?

"I have no idea what I'm doing," I admitted aloud with a defeated sigh as I walked out my room. Even though the laws of comedy demanded it, no one was in the hallway to hear me and make a sarcastic comment. Small blessings, I suppose.

I passed by Miia's board of memories as I made my way out, noticing with a smile that quite a few photos of recent events had already been added. I'd give it a better look when I got back home. But right when I was about to walk by the door to the common area, I stopped and glanced back inside. Suu was still there and, surprisingly, alone as she played a video game that I didn't recognize. There were usually at least two people there throughout the day… and dinner was likely to be soon, yet there was no Kurusu to be found. Odd.

I hadn't really planned on saying goodbye to anyone, mostly because of the attention I knew I'd get for going out on a date; I'd left a note on my door so they'd find out after the fact. Still, I couldn't help but be worried over Suu, given what'd happened today. I had a few minutes to spare, anyway. Bina would understand.

"Hey sweetie," I greeted, walking over to where she sat on the couch. The game, which reminded me of Dynasty Warriors, or at least I think it was called that, paused as she looked up at me. Her emerald eyes seemed a little unfocused and, though she did smile, her soft features were strained.

"Hi Daddy," she softly replied, looking away from me and back at the TV after a moment. When her head feeler didn't automatically reach for me like it usually did, I set a hand on her 'hair' and gently stroked it. I hadn't realized how much I missed having that connection until I didn't have it. Especially now that I wanted to understand what she was going through more than ever.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Mm," she hummed, lifting her head to nod before stopping herself. "Um… I dunno." She looked down anxiously at her transparent legs. "Still thinking."

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"… Not now," Suu eventually answered. "Dinner's gonna be soon, right?"

"Yeah, should be," I said, feeling disappointed. "But I won't be here tonight."

"I know," Suu told me, a slight smile gracing her face finally. "You have a date with Bina."

"Yeah." I nodded. I let out a deep sigh. "And I'm not sure I'll even be back until tomorrow. We'll see what happens, unless you want me back earlier… ?"

"Have fun with Bina," Suu said, laying the sweetness on thick as she beamed up at me. Even without our connection, I could tell she was forcing herself. "I'll sleep with Papi tonight."

I smiled, though it was hard for me to put my heart in it. "I'll do my best," I promised her. "But if you need anything, call me right away, okay? I'll come running."

"I'm fine, Daddy!" Suu laughed and for a little bit her worries were forgotten. I felt warm just watching her. "You really worry too much about others."

"Occupational hazard," I dismissed lightly. "Well… I need to get going." I leaned in and placed a kiss on her head. "Love you."

Suu's entire body shimmered at my words and her face was the very image of blissful contentment.

"I know," she murmured, almost too softly for me to hear. Her tiny hand found my own and she squeezed it tightly in a squishy grip before releasing me. "Love you too."

It's hard to describe what precisely I was feeling when she said that to me, but I could only imagine it was the same as Suu's when her body shimmered. I was reminded of a very, very small handful of memories that were my most precious, the moments that would forever stick with me for as long as I lived.

When my dog was about to be put down, I was hundreds of miles away, couldn't hold her one last time, and I was minutes away from a big social event for my fraternity that required me to be active and pretend that nothing was wrong. I only had time to text my best friend, who was also physically far away, what was about to happen, and he sent back "I love you."

When my grandpa gave me one of his most prized possessions, a faded golden ring with five tiny diamonds at the center, because deep down he knew that his time left on Earth was running out far too quickly.

When my parents told me they were proud of me when I felt my most worthless and helpless, as someone I cared about deteriorated before my eyes.

I might have been a stranger to true romantic love, but this was a love I was no stranger to. Something that was unconditional. It was amazing, really, how much those three simple words can make you feel like you're melting and yet whole at the same time. But when they're spoken by someone that saw herself as my daughter, regardless of blood or species, someone that I never would have in a thousand years thought I'd be so close to…

I felt all of my worries vanish. Doppel can be as suspicious of me as she wants. I'll simply show her I'm someone that she can trust through my actions. Rachnee can accuse me all she wants. I'd prove to her that I never set out to hurt anyone here and break through that ironclad wall of distrust she put around herself. I felt like I could do anything, so long as Suu was with me.

But first things first, I was going to give Bina an amazing date tonight.

It was with a skip in my step that I strolled outside, blissfully humming to myself as I looked up into the sky. The sun was starting to set, casting the world in a warm orange glow. The shadows were already stretching eastward, and lights were starting to pop alive across the city. It was almost enchanting, watching the stark contrast between the dark and light increase with every step. I briefly considered getting philosophical about the duality or symbolism behind it all, but decided against it.

Perhaps it was because of my renewed excitement, but I reached Bina's place a little earlier than I'd expected. I knocked on the door instead of ringing the bell, idly swinging where I stood while my heartbeat pounded in my chest.

It'd been at least a year since I'd been on an actual date. I had no idea where we were going tonight. Did Bina expect me to have something planned? No, she'd asked me out, that meant she was supposed to figure something out. Obviously. Right? Right. So did I have to pay for the dinner? I didn't really have a problem with that, but I didn't want to assume. She seemed like someone that'd rather pay for herself, but even so-

"Ayyyyyyy," greeted the girl who swung the door open. Romera regarded me with dull eyes and smirked. "Yourrrr flyyyy is dooooown."

"No it's not," I retorted instantly, though my hand shot down to fondle my groin to double-check. "Oh sweet, it actually wasn't."

Romera snickered, or at least I think she did, because there was a fair amount of wheezing involved. Despite her sickly green skin and slow speech, she almost stubbornly carried herself with a good deal more life than a lot of other people I've met. Just like Bina, in fact. It was almost like they were sisters, or something crazy like that.

"Biiiiiiinaaaaaa!" Romera called back into the apartment. "Yourrrrrr boyyyyyy toyyyyy is heeeeeeeeeere!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" came the reply.

"Phrasing!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" There was shuffling from the back, followed by the sound of footsteps drawing closer. "Keep it up and I'm gonna make ya pay fer tonight!"

"Arrrre youuuu surrrrre this is yourrrrr firrrrrst date?" Romera wondered, slowly rolling her shoulders.

"The first official one, I guess," I replied with a shrug. "Why?"

Romera simply shook her head, since that was when Bina finally joined us-

Oh. Uh.

She looked really pretty.

Like. Gawrsh.

A white shoulderless top that somehow miraculously stayed up, somehow both baggy and tight in the right spots. Torn jeans that hugged her legs. A simple necklace that held a piece of jade just above her partially exposed sternum, playfully drawing my eyes along a certain body down her body…

But I looked at her face, saw her smiling at me with a light flush to her cheeks as our eyes met, and I couldn't help but grin like a maniac.

"Face it, tiger," I breathed as if on autopilot. "You just hit the jackpot."

Bina quirked an eyebrow at me, the smile turning into a smirk. "Gettin' cocky, aren't ya? I mean, ya do look hella good, not gonna lie, but…"

"I was talking to myself, actually," I said, shaking my head to try and clear out the fuzzies. "Because holy shit do you look hot."

Bina blinked rapidly, her green and golden eyes widening at the unexpectedly blunt compliment. Then she flushed even more.

Go me!

"Leeeeeeaving nowwwww," Romera drawled, already shambling away from us. "Tiiiiiiime to waaaaaaatch Frrrrrrrrriends reeeeeeeeruns allllll by myyyyyyyy loooooonesome."


	111. Idleness

"So… where're we going?" I asked, hands in my pockets, as the two of us strolled out of her apartment complex.

"Hell if I know," Bina shrugged. The action only brought further attention to her bare shoulders, making my eyes wander along her pale skin and follow the trails of her stitches. Damn, the date's barely even started and I'm already getting too distracted. "Figured we'd just wander 'round and pick a spot that sticks out, y'know?"

I couldn't help but snort at that. "Yeah, sounds about right," I said, nodding my head and making a show of looking around, partially to drag my eyes away from lingering too long on her. "I feel like I barely explore this city anyway, so it'll be nice to just sight-see for a bit."

"I got here probs a month 'fore you did," Bina told me, raising her arms up so that she could lean her head against them. When she stretched like that… Oi, three second rule, buddy! "Never really got a chance to check the local shit out, what wit bein' one of, like, five or so people in the area that can legally kick a criminal liminal's teeth in."

"You mean a criliminal?" I offered with a crooked smile.

She blinked at me, trying to process what I'd said, until it clicked and she laughed and shook her head.

"Ya come up wit that one jus' now or did it take ya a while?"

"That's a Papi original, actually," I corrected. "Call it a…" I stroked my chin in thought, before snapping my fingers. "A papism! Hm, wait, should that be capitalized? Coming up with fake words is hard…"

"And ya always make it seem so easy!" Bina chuckled.

"I'm just a man trying to make the world a better place," I told her solemnly in a gravely, deep voice. "I didn't ask for this."

"Easy there, Rambo," she snorted, clapping me on the back. Was it just my imagination, or did her hand linger there for a moment longer than what was considered friendly? "Your cliché is showin'."

"Crap, really?" I asked in mock-panic, patting down my pants. "Could've sworn I'd double-checked that."

We continued on like that for a few minutes, exchanging sarcastic banter back and forth until my stomach grumbled one too many times. I wouldn't have even noticed I was hungry if my body hadn't vocalized it somehow, considering how easy it was to just goof off with Bina.

Either way, people gotta eat, so we set out to find a place with a bit more focus than earlier. Bina had quickly dismissed the idea of going somewhere fancy, instead nudging us in the direction of a bunch of sit-in food stands that seemed pretty popular in Japan.

"So whatcha feelin'?" she asked as we walked. The sun had almost finished setting, with only a dim orange remaining to remind us of its presence. The streetlights were all brightly lit by now and there was still a sizable crowd of people moving to and fro. Some kept their gazes straight forward, but a noticeable number also stared at us, or rather Bina, as they passed us. It wasn't hard to figure out why; while her outfit was hardly scandalous, it was revealing enough to show the plethora of stitches, far more than there would normally be on a human, that crisscrossed her body. Even if they didn't she was a zombie, it was certainly an odd enough sight for the layman to see compared to his everyday life.

"I dunno, had a ton of chicken and curry last night, so something different from that would be gucci," I replied with a shrug, pulling my thoughts away from the gawkers. "Anything in particular you want?"

"I told ya, my sense o' taste is kinda slackin'," Bina said off-handedly. "Not really much point in me choosin' the grub."

"There's gotta be _some_ food you like, though," I pressed.

"Mm…" Bina hummed, glancing around at the food stands. "Well, if yer so insistent, I went to a decent little ramen joint with Mana a few weeks ago. Let's check it out."

A couple minutes later, we'd found the ramen stand in question. The sounds of boiling water and the sizzling juices of cooked meat echoed from behind the counter, from which a heady aroma of various spices and vegetables wafted in the air. When the two of us walked through the small curtains into the stand proper, it was like I'd stepped in front of a bonfire, such was the rush of heat.

The cook, an older man who looked like he might be in his fifties, looked up from us and smiled. "Welcome, welcome," he greeted us with a nod. His eyes widened slightly with a flash of recognition when he got a better look at Bina. "Oh, I remember you! You dropped by a few weeks back with a monoeye girl, right?"

"That I did," Bina confirmed, grinning and plopping down at a seat in front of the counter. "Yer wife ain't here tonight?"

"Nah, she's out with some friends of hers," the cook informed her, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm not so helpless I can't go a night without her," he snorted. A bushy eyebrow perked up as he appraised me, leaning forward on both elbows over the counter. "And who might you be?"

"Juyo Janai," I told him, inclining my head at him as I sat down. "Nice to meet you."

"Yuuichi Nakamura," the cook replied, mirroring my bow. "Well, the menu's right there, so you kids pick something and I'll get it for you real quick here."

"Much appreciated," I said, already pulling myself closer to the menu and, coincidentally, Bina. Barely half a minute had passed before we both made up our minds; Bina was hardly one to linger on a decision for too long and I was too hungry to be overly picky. After we gave Nakamura our orders, he immediately set to work, giving us some water while we waited.

"We got some booze too if you're interested," he offered while he worked.

"I'm good for now, thanks," I declined. After last night, I was pretty much set on the alcohol front for a while. "How about you, Bina?"

"Eh, I'll pass too I guess," she said, resting her chin on a palm.

Nakamura nodded silently and got back to cooking.

"Say, Juyo," Bina started, turning in her seat to face me. The jade necklace swung at the movement, drawing my eyes. "Question."

"Answer."

She punched me lightly in the arm, a smirk on her lips. "Smartass."

"Violent," I shot back with feigned offense, rubbing the spot she'd hit me.

"Please, ya got hit worse before," she playfully retorted, easing back into her old position and looking more visibly relaxed. "Anyway, I was wonderin', what's yer home like?"

"… Uh, still kinda smells like booze," I answered, a little confused. "Even after Kurusu whipped out the industrial-grade cleaning equipment."

"Not _that_ ," Bina corrected, rolling her eyes as she sipped her water. "I mean yer _home_ home, Juyo. The place ya lived before ya came to our world."

"Ohhhhhh." Right, duh, why would she ask about a place she'd just been at this morning? "That's kinda random."

"Well… I kinda been curious fer a while now," Bina explained, idly tracing her finger along the rim of her glass. "I dunno, tell me a story or somethin'. Jus' to gimme an idea 'bout where ya came from."

"Alright," I agreed, nodding. "But after that, you tell me a story. I feel like I know as little about your past as I do mine."

"Deal," Bina said immediately. She pointed a finger at me. "But yer first."

"Yeah, yeah," I relented, tapping my fingers against the wooden countertop as I pondered which story to tell. Something that gave her a better idea of what my home was like… That could be a lot of different things, ranging from family to friends, happy to sad. I felt a smile crawl up my face as I settled on one particular event. "Okay, so this one requires a little context."

"Good thing, too," Nakamura interjected as he slid two bowls of steaming hot ramen in front of us. "Gives you something to do while these cool off."

"Bah, I almost never feel pain anyway," Bina easily disregarded his warning, reaching for the chopsticks and already poking at her food. "And thanks for the food, old man!"

"I ain't that old!" he protested, though there was little heat to his tone. "And eat at your own pace, I suppose. I'll be back here if you need me, and certainly not eavesdropping."

"Well, that's a relief," I chuckled. I picked my own chopsticks and stirred the contents of the bowl, watching the yellow noodles, white eggs, green baby spinach leaves, and dark beef swirl through the brown, almost red liquid.

"Anyway, you were sayin'?" Bina said, bringing a large ball of noodles to her lips already.

"Oh yeah." I sat up in my seat. "So apparently when I was born I'd eat anything put in front of me, no matter how gross it was. Sandwiches, veggies, fruits, all sorts of stuff that you'd feed a baby. Sometimes I even passed out while I was eating, food still in my hands."

Bina laughed at that while she was chewing, which was admittedly a little gross. Oh well, getting a pretty girl to laugh was more than enough to make it worth it.

"But everything changed when the Fire Na-," I forced myself to stop there, clearing my throat. "I mean, when my little brother Brett was born fifteen months after me."

"Oh no!"

"Exactly. For some inexplicable reason, once he was born, I refused to consume anything except for two things." I raised two fingers. "Pretzels." I lowered one. "And apple juice." I lowered the other.

"That's…" Bina's face twisted in bafflement. "Random as fuck."

I raised my hands palms up and shrugged. "Hell if I know why. All I know is that I loved the _shit_ out of pretzels and apple juice and nothing else the instant I became a big brother."

"Okay then," she snorted. "Good to know ya were a weirdo right out the gate."

"Hey, I'll have you know that the day I graduated from pretzels and apple juice was a big day for me," I objected. "Which was sooner than you'd think, since eventually Mom got tired of my antics and forced me to eat stuff that, you know, helped people grow."

"Right, right," Bina laughed, digging at her food with gusto now. "So ya loved pretzels and apple juice as a baby. That's yer story?"

"Not all of it," I assured her. I began to work on my own bowl, figuring it'd cooled down enough by then. Thankfully it was and I slurped a healthy amount of noodles. "Oooh, that's good!"

"You're welcome!" called out Nakamura from the back.

I waited a while before continuing, satiating my appetite as much as possible. I had no clue what spices he'd put in my food, but it was delicious and that was all that mattered. Once I was satisfied enough, I washed it down with a few big gulps of water and wiped my mouth.

"There we go," I breathed out contently. "Where was I?"

"Ya'd just graduated from pretzels and apple juice," Bina informed me with a smirk.

"Right, that I did," I declared proudly. "So yeah, obviously eventually I broke the habit. Unfortunately, that was long enough for me to develop a bit of a… reputation, among my family."

"The plot thickens," she commented.

I nodded seriously. "My grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins on both sides never seemed to let me forget it," I continued somberly, as if I was revealing my tragic past after much emotional angst over the decision to do so. "They always asked me how I could survive purely off of carbs for the longest time."

"Sounds like hell."

"Damn right it was. But it came to a peak on my thirteenth birthday, where I was traumatized forever."

"… Ya really like yer dramatic pauses, don't ya?"

"Well, they give me time to eat, so yeah," I replied after I swallowed the last pieces of meat from my bowl. "Ah. Anyway. Thirteenth birthday. I was still kinda… Okay, honestly, I was a bit of a shut-in back then. And by 'a bit', I mean a lot. Barely ever talked, even at family gatherings, so no one really had any idea what to get me for my birthday. Hell, _I_ don't even know what I wanted. Probably video games."

"'Shut-in'?" Bina echoed, frowning. "What, like a recluse or somethin'?"

"Yeah, kinda," I answered. "Thanks to middle school, I more or less stayed away from any and all social interaction until the end of high school. Stayed at home, played video games, didn't do a whole lot else."

"That's…" Her brow furrowed and she set her chopsticks on her bowl. "Kinda sad, Juyo."

"Yeah, it sucked, not gonna lie." I shrugged. "But I'm not all that hung up on it anymore. Ancient history."

"Well, if ya say so." Thankfully, almost miraculously, Bina seemed to actually mean it, her previously concerned expression lightening far more quickly than I'd expect someone else too. "So, yer fam didn't know what to get ya for yer thirteenth birthday?"

"Righty-o," I confirmed. "So my birthday comes along, and my grandparents from both sides and a couple aunts and uncles are there too with gifts. So it's time to open presents and I open my first one to find… a bag of pretzels."

"Shocker," Bina offered dryly.

"It gets even better," I promised. "The next one, from my grandparents, was… another bag of pretzels! And then after that I opened the present from my godparents, which was…"

"A bag of pretzels?" she guessed.

"A _jar_ of pretzels!" I exclaimed, slapping my hand on the counter.

"Oh, how silly of me!" Bina chuckled.

"Seriously, that was very bag-normative of you," I chastised her, attempting to do so in a serious voice but utterly failing.

"Guess I'll jus' pretend I know what that means," Bina said, rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"That's probably for the best, seeing as I have no idea what the fuck I just said," I allowed before continuing. "Anyway, it became appallingly clear that the only thing I was getting for my birthday was pretzels. Lots of pretzels." I blinked. "And that's terrible."

She laughed at that, slapping her knee and shaking her head. "Wow, ya _really_ had it rough, didn't ya?"

"I cried that night," I admitted. "But hey, hard times make hard men." Then I realized what I'd just said. "Uh, phrasing?"

 _That_ got a loud outburst from her pretty quick. "Ha! Not exactly what I was expectin', but still." She wiped a tear from her eye as she recovered. Huh, didn't know she even could cry. "'Hard men'," Bina repeated, snorting.

"Well, I got my embarrassing story out of the way, now it's your turn," I told her confidently, picking at the remains of my food.

"Guess so," Bina mused, brushing aside a lock of red hair along her ear as she pondered. "Hm… What to tell…"


	112. Touch

"I dunno, there's not a whole lot that can top a story about pretzels," Bina laughed, giving me a wink. "Ya really got me beat there!"

"It was the first thing that came to mind," I grumbled, setting my elbows on the counter and resting my chin on my palms. Despite my defensive tone, heat rushed to my cheeks from embarrassment. I felt the sudden and powerful urge to look away from her to hide my undoubtedly red face, especially when I realized I hadn't directly answered her actual question, either. "… I'll do something better next time."

"Don't worry 'bout it," she assured me, slapping me on the back. "Just givin' ya shit."

I cleared my throat, eager to move the conversation along. I'd almost forgotten how easily I tended to get flustered on dates or things like this when I made a mistake. Anxiety could be a real bitch sometimes, even when I was with a girl that I knew liked me. I was fine so long as I'd had momentum like earlier.

Alright, man, she said not to worry about it. Why don't you believe her and move on, okay?

"Well, if you don't _actually_ have any stories that beat that, then I'm honestly kinda disappointed," I replied, forcing myself to smile. So long as the topic moves on and I act better, I'll feel better. Always works.

Either Bina didn't notice or was pretending not to. I wasn't sure which I'd be least happy about. "Ooh, them's fightin' words, especially after all that," Bina jabbed. "Alright then, hotshot. Few years ago, back when we were still figthin' Enkidu, we'd just busted a camp waaaaay up north in Canada, me and three others. It was the last one in North America, so I decided to treat 'em all to a good time with a shit ton of booze I'd looted from those Enkidu fuckers."

"Ah, a booze story," I nodded sagely. "I like where this is going already. So who were the three others?"

"One of 'em was a werewolf; his name was…" Bina petered off, her brow twisting in thought before she quickly shrugged. "Eh, don't remember. Helluva tracker, though."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Hey, my memory ain't always the best!" she protested. "Anyway, another was an orc dude. I actually remember his name since he was one of, like, two decent male orcs I've ever met. Called himself Cobber. Maybe I can remember him so easily 'cause his name is so simple!" She laughed at that, though her expression eventually turned pensive. "He'd seen a lot of shit. He was on the team that took out every single Enkidu holding on Africa's west coast. He even helped that huge raid that freed a thousand lamias."

"Dear god," I breathed, eyes bulging. If Bina was telling me right, Cobber must have been one of the greatest heroes in the fight against Enkidu. And, come to think of it, he hadn't been mentioned once in anything I read about that war.

"No shit, right?" Bina said, giving me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "He was one of the best. Kinda like the Captain, in that he always thought he wasn't doin' enough. Constantly fussed over the slaves we freed, and even his own teammates. Hell, he even sewed me up a couple times!"

"He… He sounds like a great man," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Best damn orc I've ever met, that's for fuckin' sure," Bina replied, tapping her fingers against the wood. "Anyway, last member of my squad was Cici, a… friend? I guess?"

"You guess?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Not usually what you say when calling someone your friend."

"She's kinda really fuckin' weird," Bina explained. "She's a jiang shi, if that helps."

"Kind of?" Honestly, the only reason I recognized the word 'jiang shi' was because it was one of the zombie subspecies listed on an end card for the anime. The species was also briefly mentioned in the additional materials the Cultural Exchange had on hand, but… when you only describe something as a "Chinese hopping vampire", you tend to raise more questions than answers. It certainly didn't help that I barely knew anything about Chinese mythology to begin with.

Bina groaned. "Well, she's a zombie like me, except not really, 'cause… Ugh, y'know what, not important. All ya need to know is that she's weird as fuck, her joints lock up like crazy, and she really likes blades."

"Interesting combo," I commented.

"Anyways, we were camped out in the wild fer the night, since liminals weren't exactly public knowledge yet," Bina continued, leaning forward. The jade that dangled from her neck danced in the air at the movement, drawing my eyes to it and then promptly my gaze wandered a little lower… Oy, reel it in, three second rule, buddy.

Bina must've noticed my wandering eyes, since she smirked and rested her cheek against her palm. "See somethin' ya like?" she asked playfully.

"I certainly see some _one_ I like," I blurted out without thinking, then immediately regretted it because _holy shit_ was that cheesy.

Bina laughed, slapping her knee as she did, but _thank god_ she didn't sound mean-spirited about it. There was even a slight blush on her cheeks, so yay! "Hot _damn_ was that line cheesy," she said between laughs, raising a hand to cover her mouth. "Haven't heard someone be this blunt about diggin' me in a long ass time."

"I was never all that good at playing coy," I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my neck. "I guess I just never saw the point in pretending not to like someone when you actually do."

"On that, I agree completely!" Bina beamed at me, making all sorts of warm butterflies flutter in my chest. Our gazes met and held there for a while, a few moments passing by in silence between us. I tugged at my collar, suddenly feeling like the ramen stand had gone up a couple degrees or a hundred.

"So," I said, clearing my throat. "Out in the wild."

"Hm?" Bina blinked, as if woken up from a daze. "Oh, shit, right. Yeah, out in the wild." She cleared her throat as well. "But yeah, like I said, we couldn't really party at bars an' shit yet, so we decided to jus' get trashed while campin'. Cobber wasn't really a drinker, but the rest of us had _plenty_." Bina snorted, smiling wistfully at the memory.

"And thus shenanigans occurred," I hazarded.

"Bingo," Bina confirmed, pointing a finger at me and giving a thumbs up. "We were mostly shootin' the shit at first, but then…" She giggled. "Cici froze."

I quirked an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Jiang shi are a little different from other zombies," Bina began to elaborate. "One of the main differences is that they actually have rigor mortis." She shrugged. "Dunno why or how. They usually have to do tai chi or yoga or whatever the fuck it is jus' to move around."

"So Cici'd simply forgotten to do that while you were out there?"

"Kinda. She's usually pretty good 'bout that, but that was her first time somewhere really cold." Bina snickered. "Which _really_ bit her in the ass."

"Another quick question," I said, raising my hand like I was in a classroom.

"Another quick answer."

I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored her. "Did you not freeze up in the cold? I know jiang shi are different, but I can't imagine you had a much better time of it."

"Eh, it wasn't exactly a cakewalk for me either," she admitted. "But I ain't gonna freeze into a zombicicle so long as I got layers on and ya don't dump me in super cold water."

"Got it," I nodded. More details to add in my notes. "So Cici froze."

"Yeah, it was great," Bina laughed. "Looked like a blue popsicle, hoppin' 'round on her feet! She was too hammered to get grumpy 'bout it, too, which was nice. But it was 'round that time we arguin' 'bout who was strongest. Well, me and the werewolf were, since Cobber could flatten both of us if he really tried. So of course, Cici had this _brilliant_ idea where we use her to prove who's strongest!"

"Uh huh," I grunted warily.

"She was all like, "Whoever can throw me the farthest wins!"," Bina exclaimed, pitching her voice higher when "Cici" spoke. "So, like the drunk assholes we were, we did just that. Cobber just this resigned look on his face and said he'd ref and retrieve Cici from wherever we tossed her, bless 'im.

"Anyway, werewolf dude goes first, 'cause I'm a gentlelady and had difficulty standin' up," Bina continued. "We didn't measure it or nothin', but it was deece, I'll give 'im that. Did the whole javelin throw thing, which was pretty cool, so I copied him without a second thought."

"Good ideas all around, I see," I snorted.

"Oh ya know it." Bina winked. "The thing was, I was more a bit more worried 'bout distance then aimin'. So I _kinda_ threw her straight through a tree."

I tilted my head. " _Through_ a tree," I repeated.

"Yup-yup."

"She didn't…" I scratched my hair as I thought more about it. "She didn't just smash into it?"

"Straight through," Bina said, pumping a flat hand forward for emphasis. "Well, half through, I guess, since she got stuck."

I blew a raspberry and laughed at the ludicrous image that brought up. "What the fuck?" I exclaimed, smacking the counter in a fit of laughter. "How does that even _happen_?"

"Hell if I know," Bina giggled, though whether it was at the memory or my reaction was anyone's guess. "All I know is that she was _pissed_ after that. Kept tryin' to cut me after and even got me good right here." She raised her left arm, tracing a stitch that wrapped around where her bicep was.

"Damn," I breathed, starting to calm down. "You guys go hard."

"Kinda had to, back then," Bina told me with a shrug. "It was the best way to deal with all the shit we saw."

"Fair enough," I said, finding her words a little sobering. After a few moments passed, I leaned forward and peered into the back of the stand. "Excuse me, sir?"

Nakamura must have been tuning us out while he worked in the back, because he looked up at me with a start when I called out to him. "Yes?"

"Could we have our bill, please?" I asked.

After a brief debate over who was paying, I relented and let Bina cover it that time with a promise that I would pay for the next time. Once that was all settled, we waved Nakamura goodbye and started to walk idly through the city. The streets were noticeably less-crowded now that it was past dinnertime, with sometimes us being the only ones on the sidewalk. There was still the ever-present din of the city buzzing around us, something that couldn't be avoided even back at the Kurusu house, but there was at least some semblance of solitude that was appreciated.

It was when a car passed by us, its headlights briefly blinding me, that a thought occurred to me. "I miss driving," I muttered.

"Mm?" Bina hummed, leaning the back of her head against her hands as we walked.

"Oh, just realized I haven't driven in a long time," I explained, scratching at my beard. "Nothing really."

"You drive much back home?" Bina asked.

"I actually didn't get my license until recently," I told her. "After an accident," I quickly sucked in a deep breath, "I got in when I was younger, I kinda put it off for too long. But anyway, once I got it, it was easy and I enjoyed it. Obviously haven't really had much time or reason to drive now, though."

"Huh. Well then." There was a sudden warmth in my hand, and when that warmth tugged me back and began pulling along with Bina, I belatedly realized she was holding my hand. "I got an idea!"

"And wha - Whoa!" I shouted as I almost tripped. "What would that be?" And no, I wasn't blushing from something as simple as holding hands, why would anyone suggest such a thing?

"You'll see!" Bina called back, looking briefly at me with a wide, devil-may-care grin before increasing her pace.

It didn't take too long to reach our destination, which turned out to be the Cultural Exchange building. It looked like no one was in, if the lack of lights were any indication, which I found a little odd since I thought at least someone would be running late hours there. Even so, nothing stirred as Bina flashed her ID card at the entrance and led us in.

I frankly had no idea why she'd brought us here of all places, but the light bulb in my head lit up once she brought me to a large room on the basement level and flipped the light switch on. There were rows of black cars lined up, a mixture of sedans, vans, and limos that filled the garage. They all looked more or less like copies of the vehicles that typically drove me around to my counselor sessions.

"Take yer pick!" Bina declared, letting go of my hand and making a grand gesture.

I blinked, not quite believing it. All I did was make an idle comment, nothing worth making a big deal over.

"C'mon, don't worry 'bout it," Bina assured me, gently nudging me in the ribs with her elbow. "I'll take the heat fer it if they find out."

"… Uh, I don't really know what to say," I eloquently said.

"Usually 'Thank you' is what ya say when someone gives ya somethin'," Bina snickered.

"Thank you, Bina," I said, allowing a small smile on my face. "But you didn't have to go this far…"

"Bah, I don't _have_ to do anythin'!" she dismissed, resting a hand on my shoulder. The same shoulder with the scar on it, in fact. Her features softened and her voice lowered. "'Sides, it ain't 'bout what I have to do. It's 'bout what I wanna do."

My smile grew bigger just then, for no real reason at all. Before I could suppress the urge, I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," I repeated, feeling rather pleased with myself when I saw the shock on her face. Considering I'd never initiated that kind of thing before, that was understandable. "Now let's see what we got."

A few minutes later I'd picked our ride, one of the many uniform black sedans. Once we'd gotten the keys, I opened the door on the left side as if on autopilot before catching my mistake.

"Uh, ya _did_ wanna drive, right?" Bina asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, kicking myself internally. "Not my fault everyone else makes cars wrong."

"Yeah, okay," Bina laughed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever ya say, weirdo."

It took some getting used to. Aside from the driver's seat being on the right side, some of the street signs were different and I had to remember to drive on the correct side of the road, not to mention that my driving in general was a bit rusty.

Which was why, when we finally left the Cultural Exchange building and closed everything up behind us, I immediately took us across the bridge and drove to the east side of the river. There were more fields and country roads there, which meant less people in general and therefore more to my preference. We could even pass by the Kuramoto residence, but I didn't want to bother them so late or so soon since I only just saw them earlier today.

That said, it was an incredibly peaceful and relaxed drive through the countryside. There were times when the pavement gave way to gravel, makings us both laugh as the car vibrated, but that was the most excitement there was. Well, aside from the excitement of 'looting', as Bina put it, a car from the Exchange, that is. As for Bina herself, she seemed… content. We had the windows down, so her red hair flapped in the wind, whirling around her like it was alive. Her white skirt fluttered, twisting around her body in ways that were too distracting for someone trying to drive.

And of course, she'd been smiling for a long time now as well. If I had to guess, I had likely been doing the same.

I stopped the car once we reached the beach, pulling us up next to a rocky outcropping that looked over the waves as they crashed into the sand. We stepped out and I took a deep breath, feeling the familiar air of the sea filling my lungs. The two of us were quiet for a while, simply staring at the dark ocean before us. It was hard for me not think about what was happening, still not quite believing it even now.

Here I was, on a date with Zombina, the badass zombie commander who led an elite taskforce and had a direct hand in the destruction of one of the worst organizations in all of history. Zombina, who had led a far more exciting life than I had, who had fought and killed and worked with so many people who were far more interesting than me. She'd _died_ and then came back.

Yet here she was, with some guy from the Midwest who had no part in any of that and could never have shared those experiences with her. Thanks to that lovely, fickle bitch named Doubt, I couldn't help but wonder that it was unrealistic.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised," I found myself saying.

"Hm?" Bina gave me a questioning look from beside me.

I walked over to the front of the car and sat down on the hood, hands on my lap. "It's kinda hard to believe this is happening, to be honest," I confessed, as she sat down next to me.

"What, the whole bein' in another dimension thing?" she guessed.

I shook my head. "No, I mean _this_ , right here, right now."

"Oh." Bina's brows furrowed. "Well, that's silly."

"Maybe," I said with a sardonic smile. "I'm probably just over-thinking it. I do that a lot."

"Lucky fer you, I usually under-think things!" Bina laughed. "Between the two of us, we can both think like normal people!"

"Heh, I guess you're right," I agreed, though my smile didn't go very far. "I dunno, I guess I just-"

"Oi, I know that look," Bina cut me off, leaning closer to me with a stern expression. "Yer a pretty cool guy, y'know that?"

I blinked. "Um, thank you?"

"Not many people would put up with what ya do," Bina continued, folding her arms under her chest. "Ya get dropped in an alternate dimension that's crazy compared to where you're from, away from friends and fam, and get wrapped in all our business. But you just… accept the crazy, but still try to make things better? I mean… Ugh," she groaned, shaking her head and looking away from me. "I ain't any good at this kinda talk."

I chuckled; her being flustered was surprisingly cute. "I think I get the gist of it," I told her.

"Then I don't really see what's so unbelievable 'bout this," Bina stated, swinging her feet. "The fact that ya'd even go on a date with a _zombie_ in the first place speaks fer itself."

Her words made me frown. "Wait, what do _you_ mean now?" I asked, pushing aside my own doubts for now.

"People tend to avoid people with toxic blood and bites that can make 'em undead," Bina laughed, but this time it felt… bitter. "I made my peace with what I am a long time ago, but not many others did. The last person I expected to be okay with that was you."

"Because I'm from a place where there aren't any zombies?" I guessed.

"Bingo. Yet… here you are, humorin' a dead chick."

"You're not _dead_ ," I shot back instantly. "Christ, do you know how many times I actually forget you're a zombie?!"

I wasn't used to Bina being so introspective. In fact, I couldn't remember if she'd ever acted like this before with me. Probably not. It was… a little distressing. Wasn't she supposed to be so confident and assured all the damn time?

… No, of course she wasn't. No one was exactly the same in every situation and moment. People, regardless of species, simply didn't work like that.

"I did… I did kinda have doubts about it, at first," I admitted, after taking a deep breath. I could tell the truth and also reassure her that I wasn't "humoring" her. The very idea that I was sickened me. "Before I knew you better. About what dating a zombie would be like. About if it'd… it'd make me a necrophiliac." My skin crawled at the word. "But the more I thought about it, I realized that was fucking stupid of me."

"Why?" I couldn't place her tone at all.

"Because, you're _not dead_ ," I firmly repeated, being sure to look right into her eyes. "You're not a corpse, you're not rotting, you're not six feet under. You're a living, thinking, feeling woman who can do whatever the fuck she wants!" Taking a shuddering breath first, I continued. "The way I see it, it's just dating someone that has a contagious bite and toxic blood. I'm sure there's conditions out there that 'living' humans have that are pretty similar."

Bina stared at me for a while, allowing a pregnant pause to grow that made me a little uncomfortable. But right when I was about to ask her for _some_ kind of reaction, she let out an uproarious cackle that sent me jumping in my seat from the sudden rise in volume.

"Hahahaha, that's, wow!" she wheezed, clutching her stomach as she was bent over. "Hahaha, I just, I mean!" She rocked back and forth where she sat, struggling to compose herself.

"Take your time," I muttered, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

"Ha ha, sorry, it was just that," Bina slowly spoke, eventually calming down. She wiped some tears from her eyes, beaming at me. "I dunno, you sounded _so serious_!"

"But you were-!" I was about to protest, but then someone soft and warm pressed herself against my side.

"And that's why I believed you," she continued softly, as if I hadn't spoken. "And I couldn't believe I believed you, which made me laugh 'cause that makes _no_ sense." Her arm snaked its way around my back and her hand rested against my hip. "Feelings are fuckin' weird."

"A-Agreed," was about all I could imagine. Logically I was starting to make sense of what had happened, but my heart and my voice had yet to catch up, it seemed. "S-So… are we good on the whole zombie dating thing? I could rant about it a little more if you like."

"Mm," Bina hummed, and now I could feel her body reverberating against mine. It was oddly intoxicating. "Maybe later." I could feel more than see her smile.

"You got it, Bina."

She looked up at me right then, her green and golden eyes boring into mine. Our faces were mere inches apart, if that, and I could feel her breath on my cheeks. The sounds of the sea faded away entirely. All I could process was her. For a brief moment, she seemed conflicted, but that quickly faded away when she said a single word.

"Zoe."

My head tilted a fraction.

"My name," she uttered. "My real name, from before. It's Zoe."

"Zoe," I echoed, testing the word out. I smiled and nodded. "I like it."

A moment later, I spoke again.

"Trevor."

"Trevor," she echoed, smiling as well.

"My real name, from before." I must've looked like quite the dork, if my silly smile was as big as it felt.

"I like it," Zoe murmured softly, leaning her face closer and closer. I found myself doing the same.

Our lips met and, well, nothing else really mattered at that point.


	113. Before

Unfortunately, like all good things, our beachside canoodling had to come to an end. When we eventually and reluctantly pulled away from each other, it was getting late and we both had things to do in the morning. I drove our "borrowed" car back to the Cultural Exchange building, though admittedly I took a slightly longer route than we had earlier simply because I just wanted to spend more time with Bin- _Zoe_.

That was going to take some getting used to.

We talked back and forth about nothing in particular the whole ride back, hopping around from topic to topic, but it was pretty obvious we were both distracted in our thoughts. At least, _I_ certainly was. It was damn near impossible to not lick my lips, thinking back to the sensation of our earlier kiss. If I allowed myself to get lost in the memory, which may have happened once or twice, I'd quickly feel warmth rush to my ( _ahem_ ) cheeks.

It certainly didn't help that Zoe had at one point playfully commented that my "technique" was rusty. Whatever that meant.

Either way, we dropped the car off where we found it and, after locking up everything behind us, we walked back to her apartment. Our proximity to each other was pretty damn close the entire time, our sides practically brushing against each other. Occasionally we'd even poke at each other with our elbows, prompting the other to playfully bump back. No holding hands, though. Oh well.

"Well, guess this is it," I said once the two of us stood before the front door of her apartment. Hands in my pockets, I swiveled to face her with a grin. "So…"

"Sorry, Trev, but I ain't gonna invite ya in fer 'coffee'," Zoe informed me, setting her hands on her hips and smirking up at me. It seemed like she was already comfortable shortening my real name, now that she finally knew it. Even thought I'd acquired a great deal of nicknames over the years, especially in college, only a handful ever called me "Trev". That handful included my best friend Doug and a girl I once tried to get with way back when. The automatic comparisons that brought up weren't exactly welcome. "Not on the first date, anyway. Besides, the place looks like a shitshow right now cuz my sis and I are movin'."

"That wasn't what I was going to suggest," I assured her, desperately trying to table thoughts of 'coffee' for now. "And you're moving?"

She nodded. "Jus' to a bigger place on the other side o' the buildin'. All o' MON's movin' in together."

"Really?" My eyebrows quirked up. "News to me."

"No reason fer ya to know 'til now," Zoe responded with a shrug. "Boss made the call earlier today, after our… meeting. She said it was part of tryin' to fix some _issues_ we've been havin' lately."

"Ah." I bobbed my head as realization hit me. "Doppel."

"Yeah." Her mouth twisted. "She stopped tryin' to explain herself after we made her apologize to ya last night. I can't tell if she actually regrets it or is bein' stubborn or whatever…"

"Her apology was kinda half-assed," I told her. "But that's what happens when you force an apology. I honestly would've preferred her to talk it out more, but we can't always get what we want, I guess."

"I think Boss made her to do it more for Doppel's sake than yer's," Zoe admitted. "Shitty as that might sound to ya. Dunno why, though."

"Mm," I grunted. "I'll have to talk to Kuroko about it. I'm meeting with her tomorrow anyway for some final review about the Takasaka case, so I guess I'll just toss it in the pile."

"Might as well," Zoe said. Abruptly she grabbed my collar and pulled me in close, giving me a smooch right on the lips. "Thanks fer a fun night, Trev. See ya soon, yeah?"

"Yeah," I echoed dumbly, giving her a big silly grin. "How about this Friday?"

"Hm…" Zoe hummed, putting on a show of considering it by tapping a finger against her chin. Finally, she gave me a coy smile and winked. "I'll have my people talk to yer people 'bout it, but consider it booked fer ya."

"Gucci," I said excitedly. At that, she started to unlock her door. "Good night, Zoe."

She hesitated when I said her name, which I found a little considering that wasn't the first time I'd said it tonight. Her pale shoulders lowered when she looked back at me, a faint but warm smile on her stitched, mismatched, beautiful face.

"… Y'know, I ain't used to people sayin' that," Zoe murmured slowly. "Not even my sis really calls me that anymore. It's… weird."

"Guess it's only fitting that someone you keep calling a weirdo is calling you that, then," I joked. "But yeah, I'm not really used to people around here calling me 'Trevor', either."

It felt more and more like the name of someone else, someone that I no longer was. I'd gotten so used to being called Juyo that I'd been starting to accept that was who I was now. It wasn't until I wrote that letter and Suu started calling me 'Trevor' that I actually remembered.

The more I thought about the implications of that, the more it terrified me. Lala's words, along with my own suspicions, reared their ugly head once more.

"Guess we'll both jus' have to get used to it," Zoe snorted, pulling me from my thoughts with her dazzling smile. She opened the door and half-stepped inside, pausing to wave back at me. "G'night, Trev. Thanks again."

I waved too, stopping only when the door closed shut. I stared at the space Zoe had stood before, feeling oddly paralyzed as I traced a finger over my lips. Almost numbly, I made my way slowly out of the apartment complex, rubbing at my sides where we'd pressed against each other. Now that she was gone, I almost couldn't believe that tonight had happened.

Unresolved sexual tension, dates that went nowhere, awkward partings, rejection, those were all things I was well-acquainted with and more or less expected ever since I had my first crush on a girl. I generally accepted those outcomes, because how else was I going to cope with repeated failure? I've gotten to the point where I can laugh off missed opportunities and shrug at a girl walking away from me thanks to years spent crying and raging at my inability to "stick the landing", so to speak.

So it fucking figured that I'd finally find success in a different world that I'd previously thought was fictional. Had to hop a dimension or two to get things to work out. How fucked up was that?

In the end, all I could was laugh at myself. I felt equal parts giddy and ridiculous for the situation I found myself in. I hoped to whatever gods existed in this world that it would work out, I really did. Zoe was a helluva a catch, inconvenient medical condition aside. Beautiful, badass, and all sorts of other positive adjectives that started with 'b' to keep up the alliterative theme.

Of course, the pessimist in me, fueled by my overactive imagination, couldn't help but point out potential obstacles down the road. Her blunt attitude and sometimes-lack of thinking things through would likely lead to arguments between us. Her nature as a zombie would always be a safety hazard to me. She was also effectively immortal and would never age, while I, being a wonderbread generic human, would. Classic mayfly-december romance scenario. I'm sure Mero would get a real kick out of-

Oh. Right. There was Mero, too.

Even though I'd thought I made it clear to her why I couldn't date her, I still had a sinking feeling that there would be issues involving her with this. Rachnee had made that aggravatingly clear earlier today. Christ, I still had to somehow deal with her, too. Considering that she'd undoubtedly not be in a good headspace when Ren came calling very soon, that would be such a _joy_.

And then there was the other elephant in the room. I still haven't told Zoe the truth about how I knew she existed before I even came here. I wanted to believe she'd accept me after that, but… Unfortunately, I wasn't sure. I had _no_ clue how she'd react to that news, but she _needed_ to know before things between us got more serious. I wouldn't be able to live with holding that back for so long.

Another thing to discuss with Kuroko tomorrow. As always, it seemed our meetings were just destined to be about way more than what we originally planned.

So yeah, there were issues to deal with going forward. Story of my life.

Issues that I knew wouldn't be solved right here, right now, so I remembered the events of tonight and let them fill me with confidence and excitement. A date gone incredibly well. Sensations that even now felt fresh and warm, lingering on my skin and lips. Before I knew it, I was humming a tune to myself, a skip in my step as I walked the dark streets back home.

Before I knew, I was back at the Kurusu house. Still humming, I strolled inside and slowly closed the door behind me. Even though the lights were on, there was a chance people had gone to bed early-

"BIG BROTHERRRRRR!"

-And were now likely awake anyway.

"Oof!" I grunted as someone plopped down on my shoulders, almost falling to the ground at the sudden weight. "H-Hey, Papi," I greeted her, resting a hand on the wall to steady myself.

"Hi hi!" she giggled from above, wrapping her legs around my neck. She bended forward until she was almost upside-down to face me. "How was your gate?!"

"Date," I corrected with a sigh, before grinning at her. "And it went very well."

"Yay!" Papi cheered, sitting back up and clapping her wings. That alone was almost enough to send me sprawling again. "When're you getting married?!"

"That's… not how that works, Papi," I told her, now struggling to keep myself upright. "Not even on the table yet, really."

"… People get married on tables?"

Right, it was Papi I was talking with here.

"Don't worry about it," I assured her, glancing up to look straight at her. "Anyway, how's it been here?"

To my surprise, she seemed to wilt at the question, drooping her head and looking troubled.

"Suu is sad, but I dunno why," Papi replied somberly. "She was playing games by herself for a bit but now she's just sitting outside all alone and won't talk to anyone. She didn't even join us for dinner!"

I frowned as I listened to her. I'd hoped that Suu would at least try to be around the others, but it looked like that wasn't the case. Had what Lala told her really bothered her _that_ much, or was there something I was missing? If only we could connect our minds again, I might be able to help her out…

"Rachnee didn't come down for dinner either," she continued, clearly torn. "Boss had to bring her food up to her and he said she seemed angry for some reason."

Holing up in your room to pout, Rachnee? That didn't seem like you at all. But really, it felt pretty uncharacteristic of her to shy away from everyone else even when she had issues with someone. Her blunt attitude and almost-fanatic desire for the truth pushed her to always be around people, even when she acted like she'd rather be by her lonesome. If anything, I'd half-expected her to inform everyone of my "slight" against Mero and let them all know what exactly I'd done, from her point of view.

Unfortunately, I couldn't ever really know what was going through Rachnee's head unless she outright told me. That was a lesson I'd learned over and over regarding damn near everyone in this house. No one clung to their stereotypes like I'd expected them to, except _maybe_ Papi. When it came down to it, there was no way for me to accurately predict every action they'd take or thought they'd have anymore. I'd thought I could for Suu, at least, but that was quickly proving to be wrong.

It was almost like I was living with actual people, or something.

It certainly didn't help that Rachnee was easily one of the more complicated people in a house full of complicated people. Was she acting like this because I threatened to hurt one of the few friends she's made since coming to Japan? Because I was yet another case of a untrustworthy human in her eyes? Maybe she realized some of the things she'd yelled at me for were pretty hypocritical and was now rethinking her words?

Or maybe she'd already gotten the letter from Ren and was acting this way because of that.

Too many factors, too many possibilities. I needed to talk to her about that and more. I needed to talk to Suu to try and help her. I needed to comfort Papi and let her know things would be alright. I needed to talk with Miia to see how things were going with Kurusu and learn what she's done to help her self-worth issues. I needed to talk with Kurusu to see how things were going with Miia and to make sure he wasn't overworked. I needed to catch up with Cerea on her MON training. I needed to try and talk with Mero to make sure things were good between us. I needed to learn from Lala about the Far Side and my circumstances…

Not to mention checking on Lilith and Draco, preparing for the Takasaka visit, talking to Kuroko, figuring out Doppel's deal, having a love life all of a sudden, planning how I was going to handle the mothers when they visited, and-

Something soft poked at my head.

"Big brother? You're not sad too, are you?" Papi asked worriedly from above. I looked into her amber eyes, full of concern that felt almost motherly.

"… No," I answered slowly, forcing myself to take a deep breath. At some point my heart rate must have spiked, because my chest felt like it was pounding. I hadn't even realized how stressed I'd gotten. "I think I'm just overthinking some stuff. I got a lot on my plate."

"You're always so busy," Papi noted, hopping off my shoulders and plopping down directly in front of me. "Maybe take a break?"

"A break?" I echoed before shaking my head. "I wish. But there's too many things going on, too many people to watch out for, too many loose ends…"

Papi tilted her head to the side. "Why? 'Cause of your job?"

"Part of it, yeah," I answered. "But the rest is all stuff I have to help out with."

"Why?"

"Because they're my friends and I want to…" I forced myself to stop. This was getting dangerously close to a rant that might get too uncomfortable for my liking. Shaking my head, I took yet another deep breath before continuing. "I just want to help. That's it."

"But they can help themselves, right?" Papi asked, staring up at me curiously. "You don't have to do everything. Just… please, be happy!" Her youthful features turned earnest, almost pleading. "You looked really sad just now and I don't like it! If doing everything and helping everyone makes you sad, then why would you do it?"

I stared at Papi, wide-eyed in shock. I almost couldn't believe she was talking like this at all. When had she grown up so much? Or maybe she'd always had this side of her and I just never noticed?

Yet another miscalculation. But not a wholly unwelcome one.

I forced the shock away, choosing to seriously consider her words. Had I really looked upset while thinking about everything I had to do? They were all things I _chose_ to do, _wanted_ to do, but if I was really reacting that way to it all… I should rethink how to go about this.

I couldn't fix or save everyone. I knew that. It was a hard-learned lesson I was forced to take to heart years ago. But old habits seemed to die hard, I guessed.

Now that I think about it, the whole thing was likely due to the stress of just _everything_ that's happened so far piling up on top of each other. I'd never been more active in my everyday life than I was now. Two jobs, maneuvering around extremely temperamental and dangerous people, and being separated from my dearest friends and family with no method of contact whatsoever, to name a few things.

There were things I absolutely _had_ to take care of. I'd feel like scum if I neglected them. But… maybe Papi had a point.

"I think… I think I'll take you up on that," I responded slowly, feeling my shoulders sag. The admission alone seemed to drain all of my energy and pushed far into exhaustion. I covered my mouth to yawn and offered a dreary smile to her. "Thanks, Papi."

"Mhm!" Papi chirped, her amber eyes glistening with delight. "I'll talk to Suu, so don't worry!" She gave me an exaggerated salute with her fluffy wing.

"I'll try not to," I said, shooting back a somewhat-less enthusiastic salute. "… You know, I don't think I've ever seen you be this insightful, Papi."

"Hee hee, well, I might've learned from my big brother," she replied with a grin. "He's super smart sometimes, but he sometimes forgets important stuff, too! Kinda like me!"

"Maybe!" I laughed, ruffling Papi's hair as I walked by her. "But you're more of a sweetheart than I ever could be."

"Papi just does what Papi wants!" she declared happily, as if being a sweetheart was merely a result of that.

"I guess so," I said softly, waving goodbye to her as I started to climb the stairs upward. "G'night, Papi."

"Nighty-night, big brother!"

Walking through the hallway to my room, my mind was blank. I stripped to my boxers and flopped into my bed, my mind blank. I turned off the lights and closed my eyes, my mind-

 _Isn't there something you're forgetting?_

-blank.


	114. Mero and Suu Interlude: Brackish Waters

The moon was a wavering pale orb in the night sky, its image distorted as I stared at it from below the waters of my pool. For all that it seemed so close that I could reach it if I just grasped beyond the surface, I knew that it would be as foolish as soaring for the sun. All I could do was stare, and float, and drift, and think.

 _Nothing is as I wanted it to be._

The bitter thought echoed in my head, over and over, until it was all-consuming. Every good moment that had happened until now had been washed away or cast in a darker light.

I'd been here before, I realized, lying in my pool with nothing but my troubles for company. I was wallowing in my misery then, and here I was again, doing the same, even though I'd promised myself I would strive to be better and enjoy the life given to me to the fullest. It always worked in the stories; after reaching their lowest point, the hero would proudly declare to improve and never again let sorrow plague their heart, and it would be so.

I had done the same, yet here I drift. Another agonizing reminder that my life was not like my favorite tales of romance and adventure.

I had thought myself past this, I truly had! After spending so much time with Rachnee, simply laughing and playing with someone that treated me like an equal instead of reverence or pity, after bonding with so many people last night and feeling like I was finally a part of a group of friends, after truly believing I didn't need to fixate on courting Juyo for my happiness…

I had heard that Juyo was going on a date with someone else, and I'd forgotten all of that in an instant.

All of the old feelings returned. My desire to be the one at his side, to be the one that makes him laugh and smile. An intense jealousy of the undead _wench_ that presumed to take him from me, as if he _belonged_ to me. But there was one emotion that drowned the others out to such a degree that it was overwhelming.

Pure, rapturous _ecstasy_ at the beautiful _tragedy_ of it all!

But as the joy filled every fabric of my being, knowing that the obstacles in my path grew ever higher, another feeling accompanied the tidal wave of pleasure. It wormed its way into me like a parasite, small but undeniable, and it tainted what should have been the ultimate culmination of everything Mother said I should strive for.

Revulsion. A fear that the pleasure I felt was but a falsehood and mockery of what love truly was and could be. Tragic romance, pining for a love never meant to be from the sidelines, was supposed to be beautiful and something to be unashamed of. So why, even as I felt so exalted at being pushed further and further away, was there a fell voice whispering in my ear, telling me I was _wrong_ and none of this was what I wanted?

"What is wrong with me?" I breathed into the water, my words filled with pain and confusion.

Life had been so much simpler back home in Neptunus. I would read the books Mother gave me, attend the courtly engagements, listen to nobles indulge each other around me. That was it. Everything happened around me, but never _to_ me. It was easier that way, though admittedly I had always yearned for something more, and I'd thought that something was the tragic romance.

But now I felt myself plagued by surging emotions at every twist and turn. I'd never been happier or sadder since coming to this land and living among these people. I made promises to myself and then broke them. I made friends and yet they still seemed distant. I thought I'd found a suitable man for my tragic romance only to desire more. I felt as though for every push forward, I pulled back twice.

And all I could do was wallow in my pool and do nothing. Wait for Juyo to make me even more confused. Wait for Rachnee to save me. Wait for someone, _anyone_ , to only add to my growing worries. That was what a good princess did, wasn't it? Wait to be saved, to be taken care of, to be given the answers, to stand idle, to want for nothing, to never struggle…

I wrapped my arms around myself, grasping my shuddering shoulders. I did not feel like a Princess of Neptunus. I did not feel like a tragic heroine like in the great stories.

I just felt lost.

* * *

The moon was (beautiful [brilliant {lonely}]) tonight. If I reached out to it, could I (touch [understand {crush}]) it? … No. That would be (silly [impossible {stupid}]).

My hands were shaking again. No one's noticed, not even (Daddy [Trevor {the restraint}]). Ever since the Harbinger told me where I came from. It's not surprising, though, that he doesn't know. I haven't (connected [melded {removed the barrier}]), because I was… afraid?

(Memories [dreams {lives}]) rushed at me at the thought. I couldn't know if they were mine, or his, or mine from… before.

 _Walking down a foreign alleyway alone. Steps behind me. A brief glance reveals a looming silhouette, clasping something that looks like too much like a machine gun. Heart pounds as I realize it's past curfew._

 _Prey fighting back. Resisting. Prey is stronger than anticipated. Maybe too strong. Prey throws me at the rushing river. Falling. Dark waters rush forward._

It's been (worse [aggravating {maddening}]), lately. The memories, and the words that pile on top of each other in my (mind [understanding {soul}]). They have always been there, at least, since Daddy found me, but they were never too (distracting [disruptive {invasive}]). At least, until the Harbinger said… _her_ name.

 _The serpent made of oceans roared in rage, betrayal, heartbreak…_

Now it was as if a (seal [inhibitor {prison}]) had been broken. I hadn't been able to move or think without feeling (lost [paralyzed {pain}]) until recently. Too many contexts and variations ran alongside one another, (trying [struggling {clawing}]) to have their voices heard. There was nothing I could do to weather but find (peace [pleasure {stasis}]) in the warmer memories.

 _Removing a bottle of black rum from a gift bag, pretending to be offended at the image of a kraken at the front. Friends laughed around me, though one laughed louder than the rest, as if he were in on a joke shared only between the two of us._

 _Resting my head against his shoulder, listening to him as he read aloud of hobbits and treasure. Centorea's nearly pressing against us, the heat radiating from her filling me with warmth._

Some memories are my own. Some are not. Some thoughts are my own. Some are not. I cannot tell the difference, sometimes. But I was slowly regaining (control [suppression {ignorance}]) with each passing minute. If I stay here, under the moon, and focus, then maybe I will be (functional [free {denied}]) by the morning.

"Hiiiiiii Suu!"

Papi!

 _Soaring through the sky on her back, feeling the wind flow around my body. She laughs, and I laugh, so high above the rest of the world._

She tackled me from behind, wrapping her wings around me and nearly covering me entirely in her blue wings. With a giggle, she nuzzled my cheek.

"You were so quiet at dinner and I was sooooo worried!" Papi pouted.

I was quiet at dinner?

 _"So… Ah, Lala, right?"_

 _"A crude mangling of my true name in your primitive tongue, but it shall suffice amongst the rabble."_

 _"…Right."_

 _…_

 _"-it was the greatest of fortune that Tionishia had been there to pacify the foul-mouthed couple, otherwise I fear the echidna would have butchered them where they stood."_

 _"Sheesh, some people have no manners! I'm surprised the echidna held back, they're always so angry compared to other lamias."_

 _"Her host, an officer of the law, was doing everything in his power to calm her throughout the situation so it would not needlessly escalate, Miia. Truly a brave soul."_

 _"Ohhhh, that makes more sense."_

 _…_

 _"I beg pardon, but was Rachnee planning on joining us for our meal? I have not seen her for the greater part of the day…"_

 _"Hm… Come to think of it, I haven't seen her much either. Around midday, maybe, I saw her last?"_

 _"Boss, Boss!"_

 _"Yes, Papi?"_

 _"I just remembered! Miia brought in the mail and Rachnee read it and then went to her room! Maybe it's Miia's fault!"_

 _"Hang on, how is that_ my _fault?!"_

All of the dinner (passed [danced {screamed}]) by in my mind. None of the voices were mine. She was right.

"Ah… sorry," I offered. That was what you said when you made someone worry over you, right? That's what I (gathered [learned {believed}]) from watching Daddy and everyone else. I still didn't know why exactly they said it, but it always made the other person happy and I wanted Papi to be happy.

"It's 'kay!" Papi promised, making herself comfortable while still holding me tight. "Big brother wanted to check on you too but I told him I'd keep you coma tea so he could sleep!"

Coma tea? I didn't understand. Though maybe that was Papi being (Papi [family {a child of Ocypete}]). But… had Daddy been worried about me. Not a surprise. I didn't want to worry him. He was finally dating (Bina [potential Mommy {the warrior who reeks of soma}]) and I wanted him to be happy with her. My (problems [ordeals {yearn-

 _So many faces, so many bonds, all cut off. What if I couldn't be there if something happened? Ria was gone now, who was next? Papa had just fallen again, and his memory is starting to fall apart… What if I never see him again?_

 _Slithering through the forest, at the edge of the village. Waiting. Starving. It hurts. It hurts so much._

… He was worried enough as is. He carried too much, had enough secrets to keep. If he knew, he'd do everything he could to help me even if he could do nothing.

I just need to bear it. It will (fade [subside {lay dormant}]) eventually. I can be strong, like the others that live here.

"Papi?" I whispered.

"Mm?"

"Could you… stay with me, tonight?"

But… even though I wanted to be (strong [independent {liberated}]), I still needed others to support me. Like always.

"Of course, of course!" Papi happily declared, like I knew she would. "I'll stay with Suu forever and ever!"

She really believed that. Maybe I could, too. Once I finally knew what "Suu" really was.

I looked up at the moon. It looked (brilliant [lonely {back}]).


	115. Around the Issues

"Mmf," I grunted as the morning sun poked at my eyes. I licked my dry lips and slowly shifted my body to face away from the light in a vain attempt to go back to sleep. I should've known better, by now; once I woke up, there was little chance of me ever falling asleep again, especially when the sun was out.

With a groan, I pushed the covers off me and sat up. My mind was mercifully devoid of proper thought, which was fine by me. I couldn't remember what dreams I had last night, but whatever they were, they left me feeling a little too restless for my liking. I yawned, not even bothering to cover my mouth, and groped blindly at my nightstand to grab my phone to begin my usual morning routine.

A text from Kuroko reminding me of our meeting today, a couple texts from Bi- Zoe…

Wait a minute…

"Do I have a girlfriend now?" I wondered aloud.

The only answer I got was another yawn. Come to think of it, one date did not equal having a girlfriend. But then again, those texts from Zoe really brought me back, so it was hard to not draw comparisons to my previous experiences. Hm, maybe I ought to wake up a little first before over-thinking yet another thing in my life.

I shuffled my way to the bathroom and went about my business there. All freshened up and ready for the day, I got dressed and walked out of my room and-

 _…Ugh._

-caught Rachnee right as she was passing by. Her six red eyes all stared down at me and her face contorted into a grimace for a moment. I might've done the same, up until I noticed the large bag strapped to her back with some webbing. Well, it looked like today was the day.

I took a deep breath. "Going somewhere?" I asked her. She looked at me before turning away, pulling the bag up a little more with a tug.

"I received a host transfer request yesterday," Rachnee stated in a cool tone. "I saw no reason not to accept it."

"Oh really?" I said, my voice positively brimming with dull surprise. "And who was it from?"

"My first host family," she answered easily, shrugging her pale shoulders and beginning to walk away.

"You're honestly okay with moving back with the people that _sold_ you?" I pressed.

Ah, finally a reaction. Her claws tightened their grip and her legs froze. A moment later, she relaxed. Somewhat.

"It doesn't matter where I live," Rachnee replied heatedly. She half-turned her head, glaring at me. "Why should you care, anyway? You should be happy to be rid of me, after yesterday."

"Well, yeah, I'm still pretty pissed at you," I admitted. It was actually refreshing, saying it aloud to her. Going to bed after I got home had been the right call. Even though I had a lot to do, I felt less overwhelmed than I had last night. "Which you and I _really_ need to talk about. But just because I'm pissed at you doesn't mean I want you to go back to those _scumbags_. I honestly can't believe you'd willingly move back in with them."

She regarded me with her red eyes, expression unreadable. "Hm," Rachnee grunted. "I believe that much, at least." She turned away. "But I'm still not staying simply because you want me to."

"Mero wants you to stay!" I almost shouted before I could stop myself. "Your _friends_ want you to stay here. Why can't-"

 _Oh god oh god oh god!_

There was a pale and black blur where Rachnee had just stood, rushing at me. I let out a mangled cry of surprise before I found myself pressed against the wall. Four spindly legs surrounded me, two on each side, cutting me off from escape. Rachnee loomed above me, her human half raised high as her spider half edged dangerously close.

Pressing a trembling hand against my pounding chest, I forced myself to look up at her. I had to… I had to be calm. Rachnee was acting more erratically than I'd expected. I needed to be calm so that she would calm down too. Ignoring the fact that she could crush or impale or suffocate me before I could even blink. I knew that she wouldn't hurt me, not really. I had to believe that. Needed to be mindful. Figure out why. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

Let's try this again.

"Rachnera, please," I pleaded, unable to keep my voice from breaking. "I just want to understand-"

" _Why_?" she growled, cutting me off. "Why do you care so much about what I do? We've barely known each other for a _month_. You've always acted like you were more familiar with me, like you'd known who I was and how I'd act, even when we just met. Why?"

I took yet another deep breath. She'd always been confrontational; it didn't take a genius to pick together that she'd be at least a little suspicious of me. I hadn't expected it to come from her on quite this level, though. Was it purely because of how I'd treated Mero and her feelings, or Rachnee's inherent distrusting nature? I'd thought she and I had been getting along somewhat, at least until yesterday, but… perhaps this has always been lying beneath the surface and I just hadn't seen it.

At least I had an answer that had some truth to it.

"You remind me a little of my best friend back home," I started, forcing myself to sound calm. "He's extremely confident, almost to the point of cockiness, and never hesitates to make his opinions known, social consequences be damned. And he was charismatic enough to make it work for him." I shrugged slightly, too afraid to make any other movements. "You're both pretty different people, but there's enough similarities to make it hard not to feel… I dunno, at least some connection. I saw traces of him in you, and I guess I just latched onto that and was too thankful to have some reminder of him to think much beyond it."

While that was all technically true, it was a bit of an exaggeration. Obviously the reason I acted the way I did around her was because I really did know who she was before I met her, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her, even now. It was a secret I wasn't comfortable with sharing, especially since I hadn't even told Zoe yet. There was no way I was going to tell Rachnee before her; the thought alone didn't sit right with me.

I'm sorry, Rachnee, but you're going to have to make due with a lesser truth. Hopefully that's enough for now.

One of her legs shifted a little as she considered my words. "So you projected your missing friend on a total stranger?" Rachnee asked, grimacing. "Pathetic."

"I'm hardly the first person to ever do that," I defended. "Besides, it's not like I ever treated you exactly like I treated him." _And I never will_. "As for why I care now, I don't see how it's so surprising that someone you've lived with, even for a month, would _ever_ want you to go back with them. You deserve far better."

"You don't get to decide that," she shot back. Her lower body pulled back a smidge. "I am the _only_ one who decides that."

"So you deserve to live with people that weren't afraid to sell you the moment you became troublesome?" I pressed, emboldened and thankful that she wasn't focusing on the best friend projection thing anymore. "To go back to that shitty house with those shitty people who'll just be afraid of you the whole time? Do you _seriously_ think you deserve that?"

Rachnee said nothing in response. For what few similarities she had with Doug, conflicts with people like them were always something I tended to avoid. It was always more trouble than it was worth, since they never backed down until they cooled off afterward. But even though she was prickly as all hell and as hypocritical as they came, I legitimately enjoyed our little back and forth's over the past month. It wasn't a relationship I usually had, especially with someone like her, so I wanted to have more of it. Maybe that was selfish of me, but oh well. Maybe that was why it hurt to have her accuse me like she did.

I still didn't forgive for that, not really. I fucked up, but I wasn't the asshole she saw me as. At least, I didn't think I was. But I could see where she came from. I honestly believed the two of us could come to some sort of understanding on that front, if we simply talked it out.

So, tentatively, I continued.

"You like it here," I said, softly, losing the edge I'd gained from our shouting match. "Don't pretend you don't. You had a blast last night, along with everyone else. I guess I just don't see any reason for you to throw that all away."

For a few moments, Rachnee was utterly still. Then, slowly, she pulled away. Her legs lowered and retreated, no longer surrounding me. Though I knew she wouldn't have actually attacked me, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"You always seem to know what to say," she scoffed, but there wasn't any heat to it. In fact, her voice had been toneless. She sounded tired, and looked it, too. "If you really know so much, then a genius like you should be able to figure out exactly why I want to leave."

At that, Rachnera began to turn away, heading toward the stairs to the attic. Even though she looked like she'd made up her mind, her voice betrayed just how resigned she really was.

"… I can't know anything unless you tell me," I told her, unsure of what else to say.

She paused.

"Even if I tell you, what good would it do?" Rachnera asked, still looking away from me. "Even when you spell it out to someone, it's doubtful you'd ever reach them. 'Telling it like it is' is such an idiotic sentiment. I try to tell the truth, accept the truth, but no one really believes it. No one really acts on it. They just try to read between the lines or look for other motives."

"I wouldn't say 'no one'," I replied. "You can't just expect people to change the instant you throw something in their face, you know."

I didn't entirely understand where Rachnera was going with this or how it pertained to why she was leaving. Still, maybe, if we kept talking, I'd understand.

"Mm," she hummed. "Perhaps it would be arrogant to assume otherwise." She snorted. "But I guess that's the point, isn't it?" She began to walk away again. "You should be happy, you know. All of you have one less problem to worry about in this house."

"… You're not a problem, you're a person," I found myself saying.

"You say that like the two are mutually exclusive," Rachnera retorted. She said nothing else as she climbed back up into the attic and shut the door behind her. In spite of how calmly she'd appeared, I couldn't but feel like she was running away.

Why do people have to be so goddamn complicated all the time?

I would've reflected more on everything she'd just said, but right then the doorbell chimed. Sharply exhaling through my nose, I steeled myself for what was about to happen. There was simply no way Rachnera could legally move in with Ren's family, I thought as I quickly made my way to the foyer. Her family had been blacklisted by the Cultural Exchange and it was very likely that Ren had illegally acquired that host transfer request form or forged one herself.

The way I saw it, keeping Ren away from Rachnera was the easiest part of the problem. If push came to shove, I'd report it to Kuroko and Ren would be forcefully booted off the property, slapped with all sorts of fines and other repercussions. No, I wasn't worried about Ren. The _real_ problem was what the hell was going on with Rachnera herself that made her want to leave so much in the first place.

Miia was already moving to answer the door when I walked into the foyer. "Oh, good morning, Romance Master!" she greeted me happily, before giving me a knowing smirk and wink. "Expecting someone?"

"Morning, Miia. And yes," I replied, waving before passing her. "But not who you're thinking. Apparently Rachnee's old host family wants her back."

"Wait, what?" Miia did a double-take.

"Sorry to drop this one you so suddenly," I apologized, reaching for the doorknob. "But she can't go back to them. They treated her like shit and they've been blacklisted by the Exchange."

"Got it," she nodded, giving me a serious look. "I'll help you teach them what's what, then!"

It was hard not to chuckle at her earnestness. If I remembered canon correctly, she was at first all too eager to get Rachnee as far away as possible. Oh how the times are a changing.

"Thanks, Miia," I said gratefully. "Well, here goes." I swung the door open, revealing a young, teenage girl still in her high school uniform. Large auburn twintails dangled from the sides of her head and she stared back at me with wide, determined brown eyes. In her hands she carried a pink bag, from which wafted the smell of chocolate. I was wholly prepared to shoot her down immediately, but I hesitated when I saw something I hadn't been expecting at all.

A long, angry scar that ran down the left side of her face, from her temple to her lower cheek.

Right then, at least a couple things about Rachnee made just a little more sense.

"I'm Ren Kunanzuki," she introduced herself in a firm voice, bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I've come to take Rachnera back home."


	116. A Refusal and an Open Door

It would've been ridiculously easy to tell Ren to fuck off and slam the door in her face like I had done with the director. In fact, almost up until right now I had been resolved to do just that.

I had every reason to. Her family had _sold_ Rachnera. Her family was blacklisted and couldn't even house a liminal legally anymore. Her family, or Ren at least, had stolen or forged official documents to manipulate the system. I wasn't even sure Ren was _allowed_ to be within a certain distance of Rachnera. Not to mention that, in canon at least, Ren seemed to care more about how housing Rachnera would help her family grow, whatever the fuck that meant, than actually caring about Rachnera herself.

But when I saw at the ugly scar that marred Ren's face, I stopped myself. To say I wasn't expecting that would be obvious. While my memory of the manga wasn't perfect, I was _positive_ there hadn't been a scar when she appeared. Had there been more to the incident than I had been aware of? It might better explain Rachnera being far more temperamental and confrontational than I was prepared for.

I was also getting pretty sick of all the anger and shouting, and the idea of flat out denying Ren to at least have her voice be heard would leave me feeling like I was going along the same track. I wanted to understand and communicate, and move past the issues in a way that didn't cause everyone to feel so bitter.

I wasn't going to allow Ren to take Rachnera. That was nonnegotiable. Putting aside the obvious illegal nature of that, morally I simply couldn't. On that, I would never bend. If Rachnera truly wanted to leave, that was her call, but it wouldn't be with Ren. But I could at least try and get a better picture of what was going on here.

"Let's talk," I said, gesturing for Ren to come inside.

"Wait, you're not _actually_ …" Miia interjected, giving me a confused look.

I shook my head as Ren entered the house and slipped off her shoes. "I'm not letting Rachnee leave with her, if that's what you're asking," I answered. At that, Ren's eyes widened.

"Yes she is!" she protested.

I sighed. "Okay, before there are any more misunderstandings, let's clarify a few things. Your family is blacklisted by the Cultural Exchange and can legally never house a liminal under the Exchange Program. Are you aware of that?"

"We're reminded all the time," she replied bitterly, eyes down at the ground.

"Are you _also_ aware that you tried to go around the Cultural Exchange and illegally used or forged official paperwork to do so?"

She didn't bother answering that. Her grip on the bag in her hands tightened.

"I work for the Cultural Exchange as a liminal counselor," I continued. "And I'm on pretty good terms with the coordinator in-town. I could call her right now and tell her what happened, and you can bet the ensuing _shitstorm_ will utterly ruin your family. If you're going to keep pushing for something that will _never_ happen, I will do just that."

Perhaps that was laying it a little thick, I thought when I saw Ren's increasingly tortured expression. I might've seen some sweat starting to bead on her forehead, too. Well, I had to lay it all out clearly, otherwise this mess would probably get worse. Thankfully I was done with the bad part already.

"But," I said, painfully noting Ren's wince at my voice. "That doesn't have to happen. I'd like to know why you'd go to all this trouble just to take Rachnera back, as well as a few other things. I think it'd be best for everyone if we talked this out a little bit. If you do, I _might_ be able to convince the coordinator that you can at least visit Rachnera at… wherever it is she may be staying at in the future."

That last comment prompted both Miia and Ren to look at me curiously. "Wait, wouldn't she still be living here?" Miia asked.

"It's… a little up in the air right now," I sort of answered, not wanting to go into too much detail quite yet. Miia's golden eyes were full of concern. I forced myself to pull away from her gaze and turned back to Ren. "Do we have a deal?"

The girl fidgeted where she stood, clearly uncomfortable. I would probably be the same way if my family's horrible decisions were thrown right in my face. "Is… is it really impossible?" she breathed. Her eyes were getting a little puffy. "To try and fix it…?"

That was all the confirmation I needed that it had worked. I had hoped that my no bullshit approach would curb the whole "challenge to be overcome" crap she would've likely started to spout, and it seemed to have paid off. There was no way I'd let what her family had done be trivialized or waved off as just a mistake that can be easily patched up. But the blame was _far_ more in her parents' hands than Ren's, who at least appeared to actually want to make things right and was a victim in this like Rachnera was, if to a lesser degree.

Ugh, no, I shouldn't do that. Compare to see who suffered 'more'. It was an awful habit.

Frankly, this whole thing could just be me being a softy and wanting to be kind in almost spite to contrast Rachnera's recent behavior. But I could ponder the reasons for my actions for ages and still find nothing conclusive. Until then, I had a job to do.

"It is if you try to do it the way you've been doing," I told her, folding my arms. "But I wouldn't say it's _totally_ impossible."

In the end, I really was just a big ol' sap.

Ren sniffled, wiping at her nose. She looked up at me, revealing that there weren't any tears.

"H-How?"

"That's what we're going to find out," I said, leading the way to the family room. "Hey, Miia, do you know where everyone is?"

"Hm…" She tapped her chin as she pondered. "Kimihito's out in the backyard doing some work I think? Papi and Suu were there, too, last I checked. Everyone else is in their rooms?"

I nodded. "Cool. Could you ask Cerea and Mero to come to the living room and say it's important? I'll grab the others in the backyard. And… I guess, if you see Lala, ask her to come, too." I felt a little bad saying that, but she'd only been here for a day and really didn't have much of a stake in things where Rachnera was considered. It was more of a courtesy, I guess.

"Lala…? Oh, right, the dullahan girl!" I'm sorry, Lala, but you'll have work harder to be more memorable, apparently. Perhaps try talking to people normally? "Um… why do you want everyone except for Rachnee to come?"

"Because I want to try to have everyone at least informed before we open that can of worms," I replied. "And, well, we kinda just had a fight and I'd like to her cool down a little."

"Oh, really? Um… are you two okay?"

"I'll explain more later," I said, shooting a glance at Ren. "But for now, please?"

"Sure, Romance Master." Miia favored me with a smile and leaned forward. "To be honest, I'm glad you're asking us to help out this time. You usually try to solve things on your own."

"Heh, I guess it's a bad habit of mine," I admitted, laughing nervously. "But as far as personality flaws go, I think I could've gone worse."

"Maybe!" Miia giggled as she slithered over to Mero's room. "I'll be back!"

I smiled fondly, watching her go, before turning back to Ren, who seemed to be staring at me. I tilted my head, causing her to cough in embarrassment and look away.

"You two seemed so natural, talking like that," she explained. "I always thought you had to be a bit more forceful when handling liminals…"

"Whoever told you that is a fucking idiot," I immediately said without thinking twice. I beckoned for her to follow me into the living room. "They're just as much people as humans; there's no one true way to "handle" them."

"I see…" Ren said slowly, looking a little distracted as she took in the entirety of the admittedly massive living room. "That snake girl and Rachnera are lucky."

"First off, her name is Miia. Second, she's a lamia, not a snake girl," I informed her. "And why do you say that?"

"They got a huge house like this to live in and also got a host like you," Ren said, pulling her eyes away from the large TV toward me. "I haven't met anyone that looks so casual around liminals."

"Not their host," I dismissed. "I'm just an assistant. And if you think _I'm_ nice, wait 'til you meet the actual host. He's a goddamn _saint_."

"You're not the host?!" Ren gasped. "I could've sworn…"

"It's whatever." I started walking to the backdoor, already spying Kurusu watering plants in the garden. "Go ahead and take a seat, I'm gonna grab the others."

"Okay…"

I spared her a glance to make sure she was situated before walking outside. I winced at the sudden burst of sunlight, having to shield my eyes for a few moments before recovering. Sure enough, there Kurusu was, being 'helped' by an excitable Papi flying circles above him.

"Oi!" I called out to them both. "You guys got a minute?"

"One sec!" Kurusu shouted back, pausing a moment to switch off the hose. He wiped at his brow as he walked over to me, while Papi landed by my side and happily greeted me. "What's up? How was your date?"

"It went very well," I told him, a smile already forming on my lips just from the memories. "But I'll give you all the deets later, there's a bit of a situation we gotta deal with…"

I explained to the two of them pretty much everything I knew about the situation with Rachnera and Ren, including my currently tumultuous status with the former for a bit more context. To their credit, Kurusu and Papi only looked sad as I told them about our fight, instead of angry, which I was thankful for. That changed somewhat when I got to the part about Ren's family selling Rachnera.

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you even let her in the house, Juyo," Kurusu said when I was finished, rubbing his chin. "You can sometimes be a little… ah…"

"Of a stickler?" I hazarded.

"I was going to say 'opinionated'," he said. "Especially when it comes to people who've hurt liminals."

"Maybe I picked up some of your better qualities?" I offered with a half-hearted smile.

"Even I have my limits," Kurusu sighed, his expression turning serious. "But I'd like to her what this Kunanzuki girl has to say, at least. I really hope Rachnee doesn't leave, but if that's what she really wants…"

"I don't want Rachnee to leave," Papi whined, her lips quivering. "She makes handglocks that me and Suu ride in and makes funny jokes even though I don't understand sometimes!"

"Ultimately it's her choice, Papi," I told her sadly, patting her shoulder softly. "But c'mon, we've been leaving her waiting long enough."

While Kurusu and Papi headed back inside, I noticed a certain blue roomba lying in the shade beneath one of the tables on the patio. I knocked on the table twice before bending down to her level.

"Hey, sweetie," I greeted her softly. "You feeling any better?"

She blinked up at me, her eyes merely bright blue lights, before her body shimmered once. I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but she didn't seem quite as distressed as she was yesterday. I hoped so, anyway.

"Did you hear what I told Kurusu and Papi?" I asked.

That time I got a definite nod.

"Then could you come with us?" I did my best not to sound demanding. "I know you've not been feeling well lately, but I'd _really_ like you to be there. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to; I'd just like you to listen at least. It's… important."

Suu was still for a few moments, and I could only guess as to what was going through her mind. Eventually, her body shivered and two stubs poked out from her sides, raised slightly.

It was hard to contain my grin as I picked her up and held her gently in my arms. "Thank you, Suu," I murmured while I carried her inside. "I promise we'll talk more soon, okay?"

She said nothing, but the way she leaned into my side told me all I needed to know.

Everyone save Rachnera had been gathered in the living room by then, taking their usual spots. Even Lala was there, remarkably, though it looked she was off skulking in a corner. Cerea gave me a curt, stately nod in greeting while Kurusu was introducing himself to Ren. Beside Miia was Mero in her wheelchair, whose sapphire eyes met mine for a moment before she hastily looked away, giving me a weak smile and wave.

It wasn't hard to figure out why. Kinda hard to miss the 'hints' that Rachnera shoved in my face. But one thing at a time.

For now, all of us needed to figure out how to resolve this problem together.


	117. Marks from Mistakes

"So… Miss Kunanzuki, right?" Kurusu asked, leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his knees. "You're from Rachnee's previous host family?"

"That's right," Ren nodded, her twin tails bobbing.

Since he was Rachnera's actual host, I figured it would be best for him to take the lead for this conversation. Not only was he probably one of the calmest and most understanding people I've ever met, but he was also likely to ask questions that I wouldn't think of due to my knowledge of what really happened. There was every chance I'd slip up and assume everyone knew something I'd taken for granted. For now, it was best that I kept quiet and observed the reactions of the others.

"And you, uh." He rubbed at his chin, appearing unsure. "I think I heard something about your family selling her to some awful man. Is that true?"

Ren gulped before offering a single, jerky nod in response.

Cerea's already-steely gaze hardened, as if she were trying to bore through Ren with sheer willpower alone. Mero, who until that point had been doing everything in her power to avoid looking at me, pursed her lips and stared into her lap, her expression unreadable. Papi stared in slack-jawed disbelief, likely from the fact that she simply couldn't imagine anyone doing something so awful. Miia seemed oddly torn, her eyes darting from Ren (or perhaps more likely, her scar) and Kurusu beside her. As for Suu… it was hard to say. She was lying in my lap but felt distant, or lost.

"If that is so," Cerea started, her voice barely a growl. "Then I must ask: why have we not sent her and her kin to meet the justice all curs such as they deserve?"

"I didn't-!" Ren cut herself off mid-shout, looking abashed and staring back down at her feet. "I didn't make the decision," she said, more quietly but certainly not more calmly. "It was… my parents."

"Maybe it'd be best if you explained what exactly happened?" Kurusu asked, before Cerea could retort. "I think that'd be best for all of us."

Still, Cerea was determined. "Master, why should-"

"Lady Centorea."

Everyone's heads swiveled toward the speaker.

"I, for one, am keenly interested in hearing how such a travesty occurred," Mero stated, looking back at Cerea with a level, near-expressionless stare. I felt a chill go down my spine, which was easily a first as far as Mero was concerned. For a moment, I saw a woman who could grow up to be an Iron Lady of a ruler. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. "If this girl can enlighten us as to why and how our dear friend has suffered so, I see no reason to deny ourselves that."

"… Of course, obtaining more information is always pertinent," Cerea conceded, though she folded her arms in a huff. "MON has taught me such. I simply feel foul even being near _slavers_."

"That's going too far, Cerea!" Miia protested, "She's just a teenager, not…" She hesitated. "She's not like _them_." The last word dripped with bitterness.

I'd almost forgotten that Miia had lost family, however distant, to Enkidu. Even when they were reduced to nothing but ashes, the scars left by those bastards were still keenly felt.

"This isn't going how I thought it would at all…" Ren murmured under her breath. The only reason I heard her at all was due to my proximity directly across from her.

"Everyone, please," Kurusu said, raising a placating hand. "Let her speak, okay?" He graced Cerea with a smile. "That's only fair, right?"

Naturally, Cerea blushed at being the target of his classic charm. But was it just me, or was it less prominent than usual? "… I had already consented to listening to her tale," Cerea said, her hooves clopping on the wooden floor as she shifted where she stood. "I merely desired to let my opinion be heard."

"It's fine," he assured her, before turning back to Ren. "Miss Kunanzuki, if you would?"

He didn't apologize to her for Cerea's confrontation, I noticed.

"O… Okay." Ren pressed out some wrinkles on her skirt, likely a nervous habit, and took a deep breath before looking up at us. "I guess I'll start at the beginning, then."

"Always a good place," Kurusu said with a light laugh.

"Heh, yeah," Ren offered weakly. "Anyway, we registered with the Cultural Exchange to be host family a while ago, and when we were finally approved and told our student would be arriving within the month, we were really excited! Everything about liminals that we'd seen came from those pamphlets and performances by that one idol group… uh, what were they called…?"

"ANM48?" Kurusu guessed a little more quickly than would've been considered normal.

"Yeah, them!"

"… Who?" I asked.

"They're the first idol group to ever be entirely made up of liminals," Kurusu informed me. He gave me an incredulous look. "They're crazy popular in Japan right now. How have you not heard of them?"

I shrugged. "I don't follow idol groups, dude. Never really been my thing." Come to think of it, weren't they mentioned in the first chapter or episode or something like that? I vaguely remembered something to do with a liminal idol group… Eh. I'd look into them later, if only because of whatever influence they may have on human-liminal relations. "But we're getting a little off-topic here."

"Right." Ren cleared her throat. "Because of those, we thought we'd be getting a… Um… cuter… liminal… I guess…" She appeared more embarrassed with every word she forced out. "You know, like the ones with the dog or cat or bunny ears."

"And instead you received Rachnee," Cerea stated. Ren gave another jerky nod at that.

"Wait, didn't the Cultural Exchange at least _tell_ you what species your exchange student was before she got there?" I asked.

"N-No…"

"Fucking Christ," I muttered, palming my face. Ignoring her family's expectations of liminals (which could arguably be blamed on Cultural Exchange advertising or lack thereof) for now, if the Kunanzuki's weren't even told what species Rachnera was or what her needs were to simply survive, then this was yet another case of the Cultural Exchange fucking up _hard_. Shocker.

Still, that didn't excuse how Ren's family treated Rachnera afterward.

"We… weren't really sure how to treat her," Ren continued, after pausing to see if I was going to add anything else. "At least, I didn't. Mom and Dad told me I had to be brave and firm with her, because… I'm not really sure why." She shook her head. "Something about impressing her?"

So that was where Ren had learned how to "handle" liminals. If that was how they had planned to treat even one of the "cuter" species such as a nekomimi or usagimimi, then it was plain to see that they had no real interest in improving relations between humans and liminals to begin with. That was already plenty apparent with the whole selling Rachnera thing, but… My stomach was twisting in knots just thinking about them. Scumbags like that deserved to be more than blacklisted, that was for fucking sure.

"A couple days went by where things were… okay. Kinda tense, I guess," Ren said. "It was like no one really knew what to say, and no one even wanted to be in the same room with Rachnera alone." Her head drooped a bit. "I was like that, too…"

"She must have felt quite unwanted," Mero said softly, one of her webbed hands tightening its grip on her wrist.

"I kept doing it, too, even though I hated it," Ren confessed. "Mom and Dad said it was okay because I was just being cautious and smart, but… it definitely didn't feel okay. I don't really get how you two can do it so easily." She looked at Kurusu and me.

"'It'?" Kurusu echoed, tilting his head.

"Be so… like, natural around them," Ren elaborated, clearly uncomfortable and fumbling over her words. "I mean… I'm sorry, but, like, I dunno how to say it without being mean…"

"You're wondering how we can treat them like humans?" I clarified for her. At her words, I let out a sigh. "That's… I dunno, it's not something I've really thought too much about. I came from a place where liminals simply don't exist, so it was a bit of a shock when I came here and found out they did. But after the shock faded and I got to know all the girls here, it honestly wasn't too hard to treat them like I would anyone else." I paused to softly stroke Suu on my lap. "Though some may still get special treatment," I admitted fondly.

Another thought occurred to me, when I remembered something else important. Or rather, someone. "Mistakes still happen, whether it be cultural faux pas' or other misunderstandings," I continued, glancing at Mero, making sure our eyes met without trying to be too blatant about it. "But that's more because of my social inexperience than anything else. Dealing with people and emotions is always a little difficult, you know?" I laughed self-deprecatingly.

Mero stared at me for a few moments before turning away, biting her lip.

"As for me, my parents always taught me to be kind and help everyone I can," Kurusu explained, an easy-going smile on his face. "It never once occurred to me to not treat any of the girls as equals!"

"Kimi…" Ah, there's Miia making googly eyes at him again.

Ren's eyes were wide with bewilderment. "It's… really that easy for you?" When we both nodded, her lips twisted and she shook her head. "Maybe I'm just not a good person, then…"

"Let's hold off on that kind of talk until we hear everything that happened," Kurusu said soothingly. "But, for what it's worth, I don't think a bad person would talk like that."

"I guess…" Ren didn't seem convinced. "But anyway. I felt so bad for treating her like I did, so when… when I saw her struggling to get up into the attic that night, I…" She took a deep breath. "I m-made it all go wrong…"

"How do you mean?" asked Kurusu.

"I made a mistake," Ren said, her voice breaking. "The ladder to the attic was too small for her and it was creaking so loudly, so I tried to grab onto it to hold it steady. But her leg slipped and swung at me, and I screamed and yanked the ladder to avoid it without thinking and, and then she screamed too and then suddenly she was falling and then it hurt so much, and, and…"

"Hey," Kurusu stepped forward, kneeling down in front of Ren and resting a hand on her shoulder. The girl was in hysterics now, sobbing and sniffling loudly. "It's okay," he told her soothingly. "It's okay."

I had to force myself to… I don't even know. Calm down, I guess? My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands had somehow clenched themselves into fists, nails digging into my palms. No matter how many times I saw shit like this, it didn't make it any easier dealing with it. I'd seen and heard my fair share of tragic circumstances since coming here, more than I could have ever anticipated, and I still had no clue how to deal with it.

Back home, I was… not the best at consoling people. I never knew what to say and internalized everything, letting their words or cries soak into me like a sponge and feel it magnified tenfold inside me. I'd wonder why they even bothered talking to _me_ of all people while staying quiet and simply wrapping an arm around them. Physical comfort was usually all I could provide. Usually it worked and they'd miraculously feel better afterward. One time, it blew up in my face in the worst possible way.

The point being, I was thankful Kurusu could be relied on in this case. Ren was clearly a victim in all this, just like Rachnera, and she deserved to be comforted. All I could do was be frozen where I sat and think mostly of myself.

In my lap, Suu gently nuzzled my hand. On autopilot, I rubbed her side in response.

Everyone else was quiet, either staring at Ren or looking away.

Eventually, Ren found her voice again. "That… that was how I got this," she said, a dainty, shaky finger being dragged along her scar. She took another deep breath. "While my parents were yelling and calling the ambulance, I saw Rachnera just… staring at me with her eyes so wide and looking so… _scared_. She was leaning against the wall, with one of her legs curled underneath her… I think she was hurt, too. And there was… there was blood dripping from her hand, and she just looked at it and me over and over, until I was taken away.

"After that, while I was in the hospital, that man came to our house," she continued, sounding tired. "I dunno how he knew, but he did, and made an offer to take Rachnera off our hands for a price. I didn't know until I got home, but my parents took it. They told me it was the best way for us to be safe." Ren shook her head and went quiet. A few moments passed in silence, until she offered weakly, "I felt awful when I heard that. I wanted to apologize to her the moment I got home for hurting her, even though she hurt me, too. I just wanted to help." She dipped her head, hiding her eyes beneath brown bangs. "I'm sorry."

Seconds dragged on with no one speaking, and turned into minutes. When the sound of creaking wheels was heard, everyone looked up with a start.

"Excuse me," Mero said, pushing herself forward and out of the room. "I shall return shortly."

Privately, I hoped she was going where I thought she was.


	118. Mero Interlude: Reconnect

No one offered to push me forward as I left them. I had made it rather clear I wanted to be alone, but regardless I felt a small measure of sorrow. Perhaps that was selfish of me. It was plain to see that we were all distressed with what we had just heard.

Rachnee…

Mother would have found the entire tale absolutely delightful. I could not claim to know much, especially now, but there could be no doubt on that. On a greater scale, it could easily serve as an example for what was likely happening all around the world; relationships between humans and liminals falling apart due to selfishness and misunderstandings, leading to both sides being hurt and becoming distrustful of one another. What happened to Rachnee and Miss Kunanzuki has been and would be repeated a thousand times over, perpetuating a cycle of confusion, doubt, and sorrow.

The tragedy was that the world still had a long way to go before our two civilizations could truly become one.

On a more personal scale, Miss Kunanzuki's mother and father paid the price for their unrealistic expectations with their daughter's disfigurement. Every time they would look at their child's face, they would be reminded of their failure for the rest of their lives. For Miss Kunanzuki herself, shame and guilt plagued her even as she continued to not truly understand why. Would her feelings of seeking redemption continue, or would she grow to resent Rachnee for scarring her?

The tragedy was that a family was forever changed and not for the better.

As for Rachnee… My friend… Mother would…

Something foul twisted in my breast. My lips curled as I reached the stairs. I gazed upward at the obstacle before me. I had not been to the second floor since Juyo gave me a tour of this home, showing me his room, and…

 _"I don't need someone to proclaim their undying support and love for me, I just need a friend. Can you do that for me, Mero?"_

I shook my head. I should not… _could_ not think about such things now. I had a duty to fulfill, to someone who helped me when I so desperately needed it.

I lifted myself out of my chair, my tail trembling as it strained to keep my body upright. My hands reached tentatively for the railing, grasping tightly along the wooden beam. The closest I've ever done to such a task was one time at Sports Club Kobold, where I partook in the physical exercise referred to as "pull-ups". It was incredibly strenuous, but I found myself wishing I had done it more at that moment.

Even so.

My tail bent as I braced myself. I would have to hop up the stairs to reach Rachnee. It would be highly undignified, especially for a princess of Neptunus, as well as painful, awkward, and unnatural. If others were to gaze upon me as I slowly and clumsily leapt from step to step, they would likely jeer and mock me, the "fish out of water" as the saying goes. I might be accused of performing actions deemed melodramatic, or foolish, or irrational. The thought made me smile bitterly. I had been feeling anything but rational for some time now.

My grip on the railing tightening, I lowered my body, ready to spring…

"Mero?"

"Eep!" I cried as I slipped, my tail fin sliding on the floor. The ground rushed forward-

 _Thwip._

Air rushed around me.

Something heavy thudded against the ground before I felt arms hold me tight. I blinked in a daze before looking up at my savior.

"What were you thinking?!" Rachnee demanded, concern increasingly apparent on her face. Her six red eyes were wide with worry. "Do you _want_ to hit your head?!"

"I was, that is," I stammered, feeling heat rush to my face before looking back the stairs I had just tried to ascend. "I wished to speak with you, was all."

"You always choose the most dramatic route, it seems," Rachnee sighed, though there was no mockery to her voice. Now that I wasn't quite so flustered, I took more note of her attire. She was garbed in a brown buttoned jacket, the one with the straps on her shoulders that I had picked out for her during one of our adventures. At her feet rested a heavy suitcase on its side. Had she dropped it in a hurry to grab me?

"Perhaps I simply do not wish to trouble others," I offered, giving her a weak smile.

"You'll hurt yourself that way," Rachnee stated as she began walking down the stairs. "Let's go you back down."

"But what of your luggage?"

"What of it?" Rachnee replied back. "It didn't almost smack its head on the floor."

"Ah." A brief pause ensued. Even as the moment was perfect, I was still unsure of what to say. "Um… Rachnee?"

"Hm?"

"Do you truly plan on leaving us?"

Her arms tensed beneath me for a moment before she continued. "I do," she answered stiffly.

" _Why_?"

Rachnee's surprise on her face likely mirrored my own. I had no intention of my question coming out as it had, full of distress. She slowly recovered, though she didn't answer until we had reached the first floor and she set me back in my chair. I glanced nervously at the living room door; they were talking back there, but it was hard to make out their words. I prayed it held the same for us.

"I don't' want to live here anymore," she told me. "Simple as that."

"Is that so?" I murmured, staring into her eyes. "But… you know that you can never live with them again, right? The Cultural Exchange would never allow that."

"I didn't say I'd be moving back in with them," Rachnee shot back. "Ren's letter was something of a catalyst, I suppose. Whatever ideas that girl may have, they're foolish in the extreme. It's too late to even attempt anything."

"She appeared rather sincere, though," I told her. "About… reconciling with you. Perhaps it is because I still know so little about people, but I do not see what is so foolish about that."

"Ah, you spoke with her, then?" Rachnee grunted, looking over at the living room. "Then you saw it."

"Beg pardon?"

She lifted her claw. "What I did to her."

"… Oh." I frowned, gazing down at my lap before looking back up at her. "I did."

"I'd never hurt someone before that couldn't take what I did to them," Rachnee explained, lowering her claw and folding her arms beneath her chest. "I always made sure to stop before it came to that. So when it happened…" She shrugged, but she certainly didn't sound nonchalant. "Leaving was for the best."

"Like it is now?" I found myself asking before I could stop.

Rachnee stared back at me. Then she did something I could never have expected. She bit her lip and blinked, eyes darting to the side… Nervously?

"Would you… like to go with me?" she asked, her voice strained.

My eyes bulged. "Beg pardon?"

"You know I don't like repeating myself, Mero," she groaned.

"I am terribly sorry, it's just that." I took a deep breath, still processing the words she had just spoken. "I could not quite believe you offered such a thing."

"Is it really that unbelievable?" Rachnee asked lowly. "How could I not, after seeing what that man is putting you through?"

I winced at that. It was true, Juyo's words and actions have done a great deal to hurl my mind and heart into pandemonium. My feelings on tragedy and romance felt as though they were in constant flux within me and I could never tell if I was overjoyed or disheartened whenever I thought of Juyo with me or Zombina. If I left with Rachnee, would the confusion subside? If I did not see him every day, or even never again, would I find some measure of peace?

It was tempting. So, so tempting. Without him, I could return to taking solace in the familiar and find some measure of happiness in what now only tastes bitter. However…

"While it is true that I have never felt more lost than I ever have in my life," I started. "I'm terribly sorry, Rachnee, but I would rather stay here."

Her eyes tightened slightly. "Why? All he does is send you mixed signals or leave you behind. You're better off without him."

"Because living here has shown me just how little I know about the world," I told her. "I have lived my entire life in a gilded palace, surrounded by lords and ladies and servants that only told me what I desired to hear. I know nothing of how people truly treat one another as equals. I know nothing of the troubles of the world. I know nothing of the struggles of others." Even though I felt tears start to form beneath my eyes, I found myself smiling.

"I do not know or understand, but I desire to do so more than anything else! I have learned much since coming here, and I want to learn more. Even though being near Juyo hurts, I know I can learn about myself from him and from the others here. It hurts, so much, but I have never felt so strongly about anything before! And I want to feel it more." I placed a hand above my heart. "Because it is new and frightening. Because I believe that… that this is life."

Rachnee stayed quiet. She looked as though there was a protest ready to fly from her lips, but she forced it back for some reason. I continued.

"Besides, I…" My smile grew. "I like the people here. Kurusu is a gentle man and kindly in a way that feels better than those of the courts. I never feel bored or dull when Miia or Papi are near, and Lady Centorea is the greatest example of chivalry I have ever laid eyes upon. Suu is such a sweet child and it is impossible to not grow affectionate of her. As for Juyo…" The corner of my mouth twitched once. "He is a living learning experience. I would never have met any of them if I had not come here, and I wish to continue spending time with them. And..." I tried to make eye contact with her, but to no avail. "I know you wish to do the same, Rachnee."

"What makes you say that?" she asked hoarsely.

"I loved the way you smiled, two nights ago," I answered. "You were so happy simply talking with everyone, even those you usually have quarrels with. That was why it filled me with joy to see you talking and laughing with Lady Centorea, and when everyone appreciated what you did to keep Suu and Papi from harm. You finally…" I hesitated. "You finally looked like you were happy to be here," I finished softly.

"Did I?" she wondered, though I was unsure of whether or not she was asking me or herself. Either way, I felt the compulsion to answer.

"You did," I said gleefully, beaming at her. "I will not pry further into why you want to leave, but I cannot believe that is what you truly desire. You have friends here, Rachnee. You have… me. For what that may be worth." I laughed nervously. "And I do so hope you continue living with us. You were the first to truly reach out to me and I dread the day we part ways."

"That's… That's true?" Her voice felt so small, smaller than I had ever heard from her before.

"I could never lie to you!" I declared.

Rachnee went quiet for a while, her expression torn. When she finally spoke, it was clearly with difficulty.

"I hurt my last host family, Mero. They treated me awfully, but when I hurt them, I didn't feel an ounce of satisfaction. I only felt awful," Rachnee said, strained. Her claws were clenched and her legs fidgeted agitatedly. "I hate that feeling more than anything. And if I have that feeling for people who _sold_ me, then how would I feel if I hurt _this_ host family?" She half-turned away from me. "You're right. I did feel like I belong here, like I had made friends."

"Then you should stay!" I pressed.

She shook her head. "I yelled at Juyo, yesterday and today. For what he did to you. I… may have gone too far at some points. I even…" She took a deep breath. "I even threatened him, just this morning. To show him… I don't even know anymore. Something about him simply _infuriates_ me, sometimes. And if he causes me to get irrational, or even _hypocritical_ ," she snarled at the word, "Then I may actually hurt him, or someone else here."

"I do not think you will."

Rachnee spun her head at me. "Why do you think that?"

In an unladylike moment, I shrugged. "Call it a feeling," I answered sweetly. "You are a better person than you give yourself credit for."

To my shock, Rachnee snorted with a small smile. "You're just saying that because I'm your friend."

"And I'm yours," I replied easily. "And maybe so. Is that not enough?"

"… Maybe, only because it's you," Rachnee admitted. Her shoulders sagged and her back hunched over. "You know, I did have every intention of leaving."

"And now?"

"… And now, I think you'd make an excellent diplomat," Rachnee replied, though her smile fell. "My reasons haven't just vanished, though."

"Then perhaps it would be best to share them with the others?" I offered, gesturing toward the living room. "We all want to know what's troubling you. And, if I may be so bold, I believe you and Miss Kunanzuki should at least speak with one another."

"… Good grief," Rachnee sighed, reaching for the handles of my wheelchair and pushing me toward the living room. "When did you get so good at common sense?"

"I learned from the best!" I replied joyously.


	119. Brick by Brick

While Mero was away, a few of the others had asked Ren some more questions. Mostly Kurusu, Miia, and Cerea, though Papi had surprisingly spoken up as well, seeking clarification on a few things here or there. Suu was still and silent on my lap, while Lala stood in her corner looking an incredibly awkward combination of ominous and uncomfortable. How she managed that was a mystery to me.

But all of that came to a grinding halt when Mero returned with Rachnera in tow. All of our heads swiveled as the two of them entered the room, each of us going silent. Near me, Ren made a rather audible gulp as she laid eyes on Rachnera.

Mero was smiling happily, which hopefully boded well for how this would go. Rachnera was… conflicted, I think. Her eyes darted to everyone in the room before eventually resting at Ren, at which point she flinched slightly, but kept walking in.

"Oh, hey there-" Kurusu started before he was interrupted by Ren standing up. The teenage girl stood frozen, her hands balled into fists, before she took a deep breath and walked straight over to Rachnera. When she stood directly in front of Rachnera and Mero, Ren gave a deep bow with such speed that it was a miracle her back didn't' break.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Ren shouted, her face obscured by the twin tails dangling from her head. "I never should have let that happen to you and I think I only made things worse by coming here, and, and…"

She more or less lost all her momentum when she ran out of breath, frantically panting as she faced the floor. Rachnera just… stared at Ren, all six of her eyes wide with shock.

Mero looked around anxiously, stuck between the two of them, and quickly pushed herself away. "Um… Excuse me," she whispered politely, moving over by where the rest of the us were seated.

"Ren, please, you don't," Rachnera started to say, fumbling over her words for perhaps the first I've ever seen. She shook her head and tried again, her voice becoming firmer but still filled with conflicting emotions. "Please stop bowing."

The girl slowly stood back up, ramrod straight and sniffling. Though it was clearly paining her to do so, Rachnera stared directly at Ren's face, but whether it was because of or in spite of the scar, I had no clue.

"I don't much care for someone I hurt apologizing to me," Rachnera said, her right claw flexing. "It feels rather… backward."

"I don't care about the scar!"

The outburst caught everyone off guard, especially Rachnera.

"I mean…" Ren shrunk into herself, her feet shifting as her head dipped and her shoulders rose. "I do, I guess. People at school and in the streets stare at me when they think I'm not looking. Some people won't even look me in the eye anymore." Her breath hitched. "I guess I can't blame them. I'd probably do the same. I'm kinda shallow like that." Her laugh was bitter, self-deprecating.

"But… I got it because I wanted to help you," Ren continued, softly. "So, maybe, it's not so bad. Besides, it's kinda like my punishment, you know? For being rude to you before I even got to know you."

"Is that how you see it?" Rachnera interjected, eyes narrowing in anger. "As your 'punishment'?! That's utterly insane!"

"But I made you feel alone just because you were different from me!" Ren shot back. "You came to this country because you wanted to learn more about us even though you were far from home, and how did my parents and I treat you? Like a…" Her fists trembled at her sides. "Like a _monster_!"

Rachnera fell silent, her mouth opening and closing but never quite finding the words to say.

I felt paralyzed and like I was intruding. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to assume everyone else in the room felt the same way. If I spoke up now, I was so sure I'd ruin this moment that needed to happen between these two. Still, it was impossible to look away. The time to come in would come later; for now, Rachnera and Ren needed to speak with just each other.

"I don't hate you, Ren." The younger girl's eyes were wide as saucers. "I don't even hate your mother and father, remarkably," Rachnera said, sounding as though she did not quite believe her own words. "Even though they were the ones that sold me to Kasegi." She spat that name out like it was venom.

"B-B-But… _why_?" Ren wondered.

"In their case, they were just protecting their daughter," Rachnera sighed, her shoulders sagging. "They were fools, naïve and frightened, but in their eyes they did what was best for their family." She turned to look at the rest of us. "I was going to leave this one for similar reasons, in fact."

"What reasons?" Kurusu asked, sitting a little straighter.

"Because I didn't want to hurt it," she replied simply. "Like I… like I did with Ren."

"But that was an accident!" Miia protested. "You'd never hurt someone deliberately!"

"Maybe." Rachnera's gaze shifted to me. "Maybe not."

"Was that why you almost charged at me this morning?" I asked, setting my elbows on my knees. "To try and tell me you might hurt me just because I piss you off?"

"Yes," she admitted, though she didn't sound happy at all with that. "My mind was… addled. Still is, somewhat. I honestly hoped I might avoid this whole affair."

"But I simply could not have that wish be so," Mero piped up, smiling sweetly. "And it was for the best, no?"

For the first time since she'd entered the room, Rachnera's lips quirked ever so slightly upward.

"We shall see," she replied, looking back at Ren and halting when she saw the tears spilling forth from the younger girl's eyes.

"How?!" Ren sobbed, wiping at her face. "W-We _sold_ you! We sold you because we were afraid and stupid and never once saw you as, as, as a _person_!" Her breath hitched and her shoulders shuddered. "How could you just _forgive_ us so easily?!"

"I can never forgive your parents for what they did," Rachnera answered instantly, somehow managing to not sound unkind yet clearly upset. "Just because I don't hate them doesn't mean I forgive them. But… if you really thought that, then why did you send your letter to me in the first place?"

"B-Because." Ren paused to catch her breath, placing a hand on her chest to calm herself down. "Because I-I wanted to try again. I wanted to do everything I could to make things right and fix my mistake. Because… " She shyly looked away. "I want to know you better, Rachnera."

"Even though I hurt you?" Rachnera asked, so softly I almost didn't hear.

Ren's answer was a short, jerky nod.

"That's… somewhat unbelievable," Rachnera sighed, wrapping her arms around her chest defensively. "I can tell you right now that I'm not the sort most people want to know. I keep everyone at a distance and antagonize, sometimes to worm the truth out of someone and sometimes not. There's little I trust beside what I know, and even that is suspect these days. My personality is prickly at best, and outright-"

"Rachnee, I must demand you cease at once," Cerea interjected, facing Rachnera fully.

It was safe to say the latter had been caught off-guard. "Excuse me?"

"I refuse to listen to you listing off deprecatory remarks and flaws of yourself," Cerea stated, stomping a hoof down. "True it may be you have your faults, but you do yourself a disservice. I shall be the first to admit that, when you came to this household, I was utterly suspicious of your motives. Doubly so when I learned of how you and Juyo first became acquainted."

"Then why-" Rachnera was stopped by Cerea raising a hand.

"I am not finished. I have come to see the error in my suspicions, especially of late. For all the arguments you may have with myself or Juyo, you never once harmed either of us nor another member of this household. You aided Lady Mero in her time of need and gave her freedom. You were exceedingly mindful during the festivities two nights ago and showed to me that, though we may disagree often, you and I can still speak on friendly terms."

Cerea paused to take a breath. When she spoke again, it was with a small smile.

"That meant a great deal to me, Rachnee. That above all may have shown me that I was wrong to suspect you so and my judgment had been wrong. I beg your forgiveness for my dishonorable actions." Then she bowed lowly.

"P-Please, stop bowing to me," Rachnera stuttered, backing away from the bowing centaur. "I forgive you," she added quickly. "So please cut that out."

"You have my gratitude," Cerea replied sincerely, rising up but now with the smile even wider. "I do believe Miss Kunanzuki is very brave to approach you after what had occurred. I severely doubt my own ability to be so brave, though it pains me to admit it. So I beg of you, do not dismiss yourself so readily, Rachnee. You are better than you think you are."

Despite her words, my mind thought back to the harsh words Rachnera had hurled at me these past two days. If Rachnera was an over-thinker like I was, I didn't doubt for a minute that she was thinking along the same lines when doubt crept onto her face. Still, what Cerea had said clearly left an impact on her, even as she looked my way seemingly unconsciously. Perhaps it was finally time for me to say something.

"I know you and I have some shit to deal with," I told Rachnera, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room. I squirmed slightly, automatically tensing up at all the attention. "Things that were uncalled for were said, threatened, whatever. But we can talk about that later. Cerea's right; for what it's worth coming from me, I don't think you're an awful person. Just a person. Anything else I have to add would just be echoing what Cerea said, if a _little_ less wordy."

That wasn't everything I wanted or even needed to tell her, but I had to push most of it aside for now. My grievances with her would be better aired in a more private setting, and for now I needed to make sure this tenuous situation didn't end in a shouting match. Not that I really thought it would at this point, but I didn't want to take that chance. I'd been wrong before. I'll do what I always have, give my classic Juyo-brand snarky/heartwarming comments, and worry more about myself later. It's worked so far.

"I cannot help my speaking mannerisms just like you cannot help littering your speech with nonsensical gibberish," Cerea shot back indignantly, though there was no heat to her words and a smile on her lips. I snorted and shrugged my shoulders, not even bothering to deny it.

"… See?" Ren meekly offered to a quiet Rachnera. "I really _do_ want to learn more about you. I know you c-c-can't come home with me, but… I want to start again. So… please?"

"You know," Rachnera said, after a long silence. "When I got your letter, I was reminded of the worst parts of myself." This time, it was she that raised a hand to stop Cerea's interjection. "I was reminded that I hurt you, that I _also_ avoided contact with you because I was nervous, and that I am, worst of all, a hypocrite. That was why my issues with you turned uglier than they should have," she jerked her head at me, "And that was also why I decided I should leave here before the worst may occur. I was… _furious_ , at Counselor, your family, _myself_.

"But… a friend made me realize something." Mero preened from where she sat. "I realized I was running away and avoiding the truth of the matter, something I always claimed to have hated more than anything else." Rachnera barked out a single, harsh laugh. "So idiotic of me. And now even Counselor's trying to comfort me. _Me_!" She palmed a claw against her shaking head. "How ludicrous."

"Seems kinda in-character of him to me, actually," Miia murmured under her breath.

"I feel as though we both want the same thing," Rachnera continued. "So please… I get it. I really do." She took a deep breath and looked straight at Ren. "I still can't really forget, especially when I see… that mark, but I don't want to run away from it anymore. And I don't want to leave here, either. So, if you like, and if we get whatever needs sorting out sorted, then perhaps you could…" She bit her lip before going on. "You could visit me, or us, here? What I mean is that…" Oh, Rachnera, you actually looked kind of cute when you were flustered. "I wouldn't mind knowing you better, either, Ren."

"R-Really?" Ren's face lit up like the Fourth of July. "You mean it?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Kurusu agreed, standing up and clapping his hands together once. "I don't see an issue with that, so long as we let Smith know. How about everyone else?"

"So long as we follow proper procedure, I shall endeavor to make it so," Cerea declared seriously, though with a warm smile.

"Yay yay, happy ending!" Papi cheered.

"I would have it no other way," Mero replied joyously.

"Breaking bread with one's foes opens many doors," Lala muttered sagely from her corner.

"That sounds lovely to me!" Miia stated.

Suu shivered in my lap. She didn't say anything, but she looked like she was pleased, at least.

"I'm gucci with that," I finished off, giving them a thumbs-up. "I'm meeting Kuroko today, so I'll hash out the details when I see her."

 _Thank god_ , was all I could think as everyone stood up and mingled their way over to Rachnera and Ren, who were awkwardly trying to have a conversation that wasn't heavy. It was somewhere between unsettling and refreshing, seeing Rachnera around someone she didn't know how to act. I supposed she wasn't used to interacting with a "victim" of hers, such as Ren was. Those two still had a long way to go, and it was clear Rachnera still had some underlying issues, but the worst had past. I hoped.

"Sorry I wasn't much help," Miia whispered at my side, the sudden presence of her hot breath in my ear making me jolt slightly. Jesus, when did she sneak up on me?

"Don't worry about it, I barely did anything myself," I assured her, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Whatever Mero said to her earlier must've done all the work for us."

"Well, you did let Miss Kunanzuki in the house in the first place," Miia offered, swaying happily where she stood. "And you made sure we all at least knew what was happening. That means a lot to me."

I shrugged, finding her happiness infectious. "If you say so. I'm just glad things ended well. Things were looking pretty touchy there for a bit."

"Mhm. I'm glad, too." Miia's golden eyes watched as Kurusu and Papi did their best to ease the tension between Rachnera and Ren, while Cerea looked onward. "Wanna join them?"

"In a minute," I promised her. "Couple things, first."

"Okey-dokey!"

While she slithered over to the others, I poked at Suu, who had once again gone sedate. "Boop."

Slowly, her head feeler rose up and gently nudged the tip of my nose. "Boop," she murmured.

"I'm clearing my schedule tonight just for you," I told Suu softly. "Okay? It's just gonna be you and me all night." I smiled widely for her. "Sound gucci to you?"

Suu's eyes blinked at me twice, before her entire body shimmered in my hands. After that, she wriggled out of my grip and plopped down to the ground, sliding over to the others. I watched her go, unable to hold back my grin. I wanted to join them, but there was one more person to talk to.

"Hey, Mero," I greeted, leaning down so I was resting one knee on the floor next to her. She jumped with a start when she realized I was beside her.

"Oh, Juyo! 'T-Tis a pleasure!" Flushed cheeks, eyes darting to and fro, her hands fidgeting, all painted a pretty obvious picture of how she was feeling. Of course, it only served to make me feel even more awkward.

"Look, I…" I took a deep breath. "Thank you, for whatever you did. I dunno what you said to Rachnera, but it definitely helped her more than anything I could've said."

"I merely desired to help my friend," Mero replied hurriedly. "But… your gratitude is appreciated. I spoke from the heart and Rachnera was kind enough to accept my words. I know that you two," she gulped, clearly anxious of what she was about to say, "That you two quarreled over me. That it almost came to blows. That could not be further from what I wish. You know this to be true, right?"

"I know," I nodded. "I don't blame you for anything, so don't worry about it. She and I need to have a talk, that's still clear. But it doesn't involve you." Unsure of what else to say, I stood back up and started to walk away, but I hesitated. Surely there was something… "Um… Mero?"

"Yes?"

I could feel my nails digging into my palms. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. For messing with your feelings. I… I hate to say it, but I might've dismissed them because I thought they were only there because of the whole tragic romance thing. And now, well… that was a bit cruel of me." Damn it, man, you're rambling. "The point is, I'm sorry."

"I…" Mero stared at me, eyes wide and full of emotion. What emotion, I couldn't tell. "I… Um, I suppose I'm supposed to say 'apology accepted', yes?"

"You don't have to accept it if you don't want to," I sighed. "I just wanted to say it, was all." I had the sudden, overwhelming urge to be anywhere else. Something was boring at my chest, but I couldn't figure out just what the hell it was. "Well, uh, I gotta get going. See ya around?"

"Y-Yes."

I walked away from her a little more hastily than I would've liked. I pushed aside thoughts of her more hastily than I would've liked. But it couldn't be helped, I kept telling myself. I had that meeting with Kuroko soon, and we had a lot to talk about.

Namely, the plan that was taking root in my head after soaking in everything that had happened between Rachnera and the Kunanzuki family. The plan that would hopefully answer the question: how can we make sure this never happens again?


	120. The Not-So-Sinister Six

"… After that, Ren left around the same time I did," I told Kuroko, sliding back into my seat across from her as I finished up my story. "I wasn't able to talk to Rachnera one-on-one because everyone else was all over her and I had to get going, but she seemed… happier, I guess."

"Hm." Kuroko pressed her chin down on her intertwined fingers, regarding me with conflicted brown eyes. "While I'm happy the situation was resolved better than I could've hoped, there still lies the fact that she _stole and misused official documents_ to get around the Cultural Exchange. Something like that simply cannot be ignored."

"Yeah…" I sighed, shifting my seat uncomfortably. "But what else can you do to her? Blacklist her family harder? Blacklist _her_ harder? I guess I just don't see why she needs to be punished more after all that happened and after she made it pretty clear she had good intentions."

"Can I safely assume your home dimension has a similar saying regarding where good intentions can take you?" Kuroko asked.

"I've heard it enough to know that if you apply it to every goddamn time someone has good intentions, nothing good would ever happen again," I shot back. "Besides, while I'll concede that the Kunanzuki's were heavily at fault in their own right, the Cultural Exchange's negligence was what allowed it to happen in the first place. We need to take responsibility."

"I suppose we do, don't we?" Kuroko groaned, reaching for her mug. "What did you want to do, anyway? Scheduled visits, yes?"

"That's right," I nodded, though my lips quirked downward when I noticed the bags under her eyes. Her hands were shaking, too, more than usual. "Rachnera and Ren would figure out times best for them to see each other, then Ren would come to our house for maybe an hour or so. They hang out, talk, whatever they want."

"I see." Kuroko took a long sip of her coffee before setting the mug down and rubbing at her temples. "Well, it's your show, Juyo. I'll let you handle it, if you really think it'll work."

My frown deepened. "Kuroko," I started, trying not to be nervous with prodding too far. "Are you okay? You seem… off."

A long moment of silence passed between us, where Kuroko continued to rub her temples while I looked on. Eventually, she let out a deep breath and answered.

"I didn't sleep last night," she told me. "And had a long day yesterday. Work stuff."

"… Okay." She was holding back something, pretty obviously, but if she really didn't want me to know, then there was nothing I could do. Except worry, of course, but that rarely ever did me any good. Not that it stopped me from doing so. Especially since she'd provide at least a little more commentary on the Kunanzuki situation. "Then, uh, I'll figure it out."

"Good." Kuroko glanced down at her desk, sifting through the mess of papers that littered it. "What else did we have to talk about?"

"Quite a bit, actually," I told her, feeling a little bad for doing so. I lifted a small notepad from my pocket, dangling it up in the air for her to see. "I had to write a list just to remember it all."

"Of course you did," Kuroko said, a slight smile gracing her face for the first time since I came into her office. Jesus, she looked exhausted.

Uneasily, I took the lead. "Let's get the small stuff out of the way first. How's Lilith doing?"

"She ran around town unsupervised again yesterday." Damn it, she didn't catch my totally-hilarious pun! Or maybe she was just pretending not to. It was hard to tell with her. "We never caught her before she got back home, but there were half a dozen confirmed sightings."

"Of course she did," I said, shaking my head. It wasn't like I'd made any headway last time I met with her. Figuring her out was going to be a long ordeal. "I'll have to meet with her sooner than I planned, won't I?"

"Not until after you visit Takasaka tomorrow, at least," Kuroko replied. "If it's any consolation, from what you've told me, we can space out your meetings with Mandroot and Preya a little more so you're not overworked. Those two seem to be doing much better."

"There's still some issues," I admitted. "But they're certainly not immediate concerns anymore. I'll have to call them both to confirm, but I don't see any problems there."

"Good to hear," she nodded. "We'll schedule Lilith sometime in the next few days. But now that I mention it, I'd like to discuss the liminals you'll be visiting tomorrow."

"Right, right," I agreed, setting my notepad down and flipping it open. "Lay it on me."

"You don't have to write it all down," Kuroko snorted before sliding a manila folder my way. "Everything relevant is in there."

"Okey dokey." Slightly embarrassed, I pushed my notepad to the side and brought the folder closer to me. "Let's see what we got," I said as I opened it.

"First one on top should be about the man himself, Hyouske Takasaka," Kuroko told me, leaning back into her seat and nursing her mug. "A model police officer if there ever was one. He was involved in the incident when Rachnera kidnapped you, in fact."

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember him." The photo of him clipped to his file looked like it was copied straight from his I.D. All in all, he looked like a perfectly average Japanese man, though his hair was a little spikier than usual. "He must be pretty trustworthy if he was heaped with all this responsibility all by himself."

"That's only sort of the case," Kuroko said. "He has a remarkable amount of nerve when it comes to upholding the law, unless spiders are involved for some reason, but much less so when it comes to dealing with his peers and superiors."

I tilted my head to the side.

"Meaning the responsibility was shoved onto him by everyone else because they didn't want to do it," Kuroko elaborated. "Which, while I can't exactly blame them, doesn't exactly speak well for our local law enforcement."

I frowned and scratched at my chin. "I don't even have to look at the other files to know that's a god awful idea. I don't care how good he is, he can't manage six volatile liminals by himself. No single human possibly could, barring certain circumstances that I seriously doubt are the case."

"Which is why, once you're done meeting with them, I want a full report on each one to see who can potentially go where," Kuroko told me. "Unfortunately, there's simply no where for them to go at present until we know more."

"I understand, but…" I scratched the back of my head. "I doubt I'll have enough for a full psych profile or anything like that. I don't know if I'm even qualified to do something like that in the first place." I looked back down at the files. "I need to go through these, first of all."

"I don't want a full psych profile," she assured me. "Just a more detailed version of the reports you've sent me thus far about your previous cases. I need you to hold yourself to a higher standard for this particular situation, for quite a few reasons. Do you understand?"

I sat up a little straighter under her steely gaze. At some point, Kuroko had transitioned from my friend and co-worker to my boss, and I almost hadn't noticed. Ever since that night where we both revealed our darker secrets to each other, I'd been seeing more sides of her than I'd anticipated. I found myself almost missing the snarky, lazy coordinator right then.

"Yes," I told her firmly.

"Good." Kuroko relaxed slightly. "Let's just go through the list, then. First one is Piper, an echidna. I assume you read up on them?"

"Venomous, weaker than a lamia but faster, really tough scales, and excellent heat trackers," I listed off as if reciting from a textbook, which I pretty much was. "Personality-wise, most are aggressive but patient. Odd combo, but I guess they make it work."

Kuroko nodded. "More or less, though personality is always a case-by-case thing no matter what species. Anyway, her previous host had gotten the brilliant idea to sell her venom on the black market, like that scumbag that bought Rachnera was doing with her silk. Piper had apparently gone along with it at first because she was getting a cut of the profits, but she had a change of heart. Unfortunately, said change of heart happened right as her host was drawing venom from her, which led to a bit of an accident." Her shoulders sagged. "Juyo, do you know what hemorrhagic venom does to the body?"

"I know what a hemorrhage is. I'm guessing it causes those?"

"And then some. If untreated, the victim rapidly bleeds to death. If they survive, there's still massive tissue damage and scarring." Kuroko pinched the bridge of her nose. "He lived, but the ensuing shitshow more or less made her an undesirable. It doesn't help that she gets _very_ cagey whenever someone tries to talk to her about him."

"Yikes." I looked down at her profile. Her features were sharper but oddly alluring, brownish-white hair falling to her shoulders. Two fangs poked out from a small smile, a deceptively cute expression that hid just how dangerous they truly were. "Things to be mindful of, I guess."

"Worst comes to worst, MON will be there and they'll protect you," Kuroko said. "Next is Iris."

"The backbeard," I noted, sliding Piper's file aside to look over Iris's. She looked like a child, to be completely honest. Granted, a child dressed in a maid outfit (for whatever reason) and with a single red eye. Still, it was hard for me to look at her and not immediately think of Beholder, as awful as that was. "What's her deal?"

"What isn't?" Kuroko groaned, bringing her coffee to her lips before continuing. "Trying to engage her at all always results in her being offended, snotty, and anything in-between. If you look at her, she calls you a pervert. If you talk to her, she thinks you're hitting on her. She also desperately avoids eye contact, at almost absurd lengths." She paused, swirling the contents of her mug. "That last one might be more understandable, though."

"She might be afraid of accidently using her abilities on people," I suggested, frowning as I considered everything else Kuroko had said. "The rest of it, though… Was she abused at all in the past?"

Kuroko shook her head. "Not that we're aware of. At least, for as long as she's been among humans. We don't have much from her home country, other than that she's from a well-off family."

"Hm." A few theories flitted about in my head, but I needed more information to seriously consider them. "Got it. Who's next?"

"Mako," Kuroko replied. "A shark mermaid. Also a former member of Charybdis that sought sanctuary here."

"Neat…" I nodded, before stopping myself. Did she seriously just… ? "Wait, what?"

"She's an ex-pirate," Kuroko clarified helpfully, a light smirk on her lips.

"Uh… I thought shark merfolk only dressed up like pirates," I said. "And weren't _actual_ pirates."

"The vast majority of them aren't," she assured me. "But this one used to be, up until earlier this year. She came forward to authorities offering intel in exchange for sanctuary and cleared charges for her crimes."

"Of which there seem to be many," I noted as I looked over her file. "A notable lack of rape and murder for a pirate, though, which is always a plus. But why would Japan handle this? Isn't this something her home country should be dealing with?"

"As it happens, the kingdom she's originally from permanently exiles any and all confirmed pirates," Kuroko informed me. "Regardless of their desire to atone. She would likely be executed if she was seen, if not killed on the spot."

"Ah. Good enough incentive to never go home, I suppose. So I'm guessing her info was good?"

" _Incredibly so_ ," Kuroko purred, clearly very pleased by the results of said information. "Which is why she's not behind bars right now. Unfortunately, old habits seem to die hard. She hasn't committed any crimes since she came to us, but her… _manners_ leave much to be desired. Takasaka is the only who's managed to get a handle of her on a long term basis thus far."

"Duly noted," I sighed. "Next one I see is… Gu. A black slime." I locked eyes with Kuroko. "Look, I'm trying not to be an asshole, but last I checked black slimes were _walking biohazards_. So why is she in a major urban center and not somewhere, I dunno, less at risk?"

"First off, she can typically control how much she oozes and is actually aware of the health risks she presents," Kuroko replied. "Second, she's been provided only the bare minimum of toxic materials for her survival so that her toxicity, and therefore temperament, are as manageable as possible. As for why she's here… " Her eyes glazed over a bit as she frowned. "She's my responsibility."

A personal connection? Judging from how she looked and phrased that…

"Enkidu?" I guessed. At her nod, I waved a hand dismissively. "Got it. If you say she can be here, then I'll take your word for it. Anything else I need to keep in mind when I'm around her?"

"Keep her out of your head, if possible," Kuroko suggested, tapping the top of her head for emphasis. "No matter what you're thinking, she'll only see the worst thoughts and memories. Got it?"

"Roger roger," I saluted.

"Good," she snorted. "Next up is Vera, a wyvern. In all honesty, she's probably the easiest case to handle out of the six. The only reason she's with Takasaka right now is because she's had a couple awkward first attempts with host families and they didn't want her."

"What, were they not prepared for a wyvern?" I asked, flipping through her file.

Kuroko shook her head. "Actually no. It has more to do with her lack of understanding almost any social cues and is damn near impossible to read." She paused for a moment, fiddling with her mug. "I think she has autism."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Was she diagnosed, or is that a hunch of yours?"

"The latter," Kuroko clarified. "But I'm hesitant to ask a professional opinion since I'm not sure a human _can_ diagnose a liminal for a mental disorder unless we know a great deal about the species in question. And for wyverns, unfortunately we know very little."

"Yeah, that kind of move would probably be more controversial than it's worth," I agreed. "But that's also _probably_ a field that really needs to be explored more."

"There are people making headway there, but it's taking a great deal of time and likely won't make good results for a long time." Kuroko sighed. "Do you have any experience with autism?"

"None at all," I replied. "But I'll be mindful of it when interacting with her and do a little research."

"I'm not asking you to diagnose her, just learn more about her." At my nod, she continued. "Last is Tula, a large arachne breed. And, this may come as a shock to you, her issue is also rather complicated."

"Never would've guessed," I said dully. "So what's up with her?"

"She came here illegally," Kuroko answered. "Through a group that's seriously starting to become a real pain in my ass lately. We don't know what they call themselves, but it seems to be a black market business made, far as we can tell, entirely of humans that have been ruthlessly exploiting the Cultural Exchange's current state to their benefit."

"In what way?" I asked lowly, my right hand twitching.

"Selling liminal biological material, setting up a fake student exchange program, shit like that," Kuroko spat. Her grip on the coffee mug was starting to tighten. "I don't doubt for a second they have people working in the Exchange, considering their disturbingly intimate awareness of this organization's flaws. That director, Kisegi, was evidently a part of it and what first drew my attention to it."

"Shit," I murmured, leaning back into my seat and feeling my shoulders tense up. Scumbags sounded like they were Enkidu Lite, but calling them such only made the anger bubbling in my chest grow. We had enough fucking problems around here without those assholes stirring more shit up. "Fuckers. So Tula came here through their fake program?"

"Luckily, we intercepted her before she could be shipped to… _wherever_ it was they were going to take her," Kuroko said, her voice strained and tight. "But her legal status isn't the only issue. She refuses to be sent back to her home and keeps citing 'religious beliefs' that she won't clarify on." She groaned and rested a hand against her forehead. "One headache after another with this job…"

"Which is why it's _my_ job now to figure out what to do with them going ahead," I offered, hastily trying to give her some measure of solace. "I mean, yeah, it's a lot more responsibility than I'm used to, but I'll figure it out. Somehow."

"Heh, maybe you will." Kuroko shook her head. "Or maybe you won't. I'd be lying if I said this wasn't a test of sorts, albeit one I didn't deliberately intend as such. I really do hope you succeed, but," she shrugged, "Well, it's a lot."

"I'm far from perfect, but at least I'm a very good tryer," I joked, before my expression sobered. "I'll do everything I can for them."

"I believe that much, at least." Her smile was small and faint, but I was glad to get even that. "I'm sure you had more to talk about, though."

I did. I had to tell her about Lala, figure out what was going on with Doppel, and tell her what my plan was to prevent incidents like Ren and Rachnera. The first wouldn't be much of an issue, the second undoubtedly _would_ be, and the third… well, hopefully she was receptive to it.


	121. Driving Forward

"Mind if I grab a drink first?" I asked, jerking a thumb at the mini-fridge in the corner. "Got a lot to talk about. Still."

"By all means," Kuroko said dismissively. She peered into her mug and looked back up at me. "Grab me something, too, will you? Anything in there is fine."

"Got you." I stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge, kneeling down as I opened it. After the rush of cold air breezed off my skin, I poked my head inside. "Hm… Uh." I blinked. "Kuroko?"

"Yes, Juyo?"

"There is _only_ water in here."

"You know, I don't see why you'd be so nervous about tomorrow with observational skills like that."

"Oh ho ho, so _now_ you're telling jokes. But seriously, I was expecting, I dunno, at least _some_ booze in here. That seems like something one would have in a mini-fridge in their office."

" _Why_ would I have alcohol in my office?"

"Because I know I'd sure as hell need some close by if I had your job."

"Perhaps it's for the best that's not the case, then. If drinking really is how you handle stress, it's a miracle you haven't died of alcohol poisoning yet."

"While I can honestly say that's not the case for me, I can totally see why people pick up the habit," I sighed, pulling out two water bottles and shutting the mini-fridge behind me as I walked back. "My method of stress relief is much healthier."

"And what might that be?" Kuroko asked as she took the bottle I offered her.

"Internalize it all until I lay in my bed at night, wide awake, staring at the ceiling, and questioning every decision I've made in my life," I replied, plopping back down in my seat. "Never fails."

That elicited a snort from her. "I suppose that's better than alcoholism," she admitted. "But moving on. What else do you have for me?"

"Right." I sat up a little, taking a small sip of water before continuing. "I had a talk with Lala yesterday about why she showed up."

"The dullahan, correct? What was her excuse for being a massive pain and transferring through a dozen host families?"

"Kurusu and me. Evidently she was at first drawn to Kurusu's apparent inability to die, but I guess she started noticing some other things that she was deliberately vague about." I sighed. "Something about his 'magnetism', or how he draws in a lot of interesting and important individuals. She used you and Mero as examples of this, in fact."

Kuroko tapped a finger against her desk. "Me? … Does she know about my past?"

"She kept calling you 'the Heiress of Enkidu', so yeah, I'd say so," I answered. She frowned. "Should we be concerned?"

"Only with how she learned of it," she said after a moment's consideration. "I saw her briefly yesterday when she finished her paperwork to move in and she certainly didn't treat me any differently than anyone else. I'll have to ask her a few questions next chance I get."

"Sounds gucci," I said, relaxing a little. "But yeah, other than the stuff about Kurusu, she was curious about me, what with the whole dimensional traveler thing. She even put a label on my mysterious ability to understand and speak every known language, too: God's Tongue."

"'God's Tongue'?" Kuroko shook her head. "Who writes this stuff? Anyway, if she was able to do that much, was she also kind enough to tell you how you got here in the first place?"

"She's as clueless as the rest of us," I said regretfully. "She did promise to help figure it out, though. Considering she's from the Far Side and has more ties to the supernatural side of things than most people here, that has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"Another helping hand _would_ be nice, since we've made all of squat in terms of progress on that front," Kuroko grunted, leaning forward and drinking some water. "I'm sorry, Juyo, but I frankly don't have the resources to dedicate manpower to your case. Researching the Far Side by itself is a hulking task, even with liminal advisors. And considering that whatever dropped you here vanished the second you showed up, without even a hint to its identity…"

Those were all things I'd known for a while now, but my heart couldn't help but sink when I heard the words spoken aloud. I'd accepted my place here and I was even happy, despite all the bumps in the road. Unfortunately, there was one simple, powerful truth that I could never deny yet had to push aside all the time.

I missed my home.

"I understand," I said quietly, my voice strained. My right hand twitched at the memory of writing the letter, and I had to fight to keep the ensuing storm of associated memories and emotions at bay. "Just… Uh, I appreciate you trying, at least."

Kuroko was silent for a bit, looking me over with weary eyes. Her expression was unreadable, even when she finally asked, "If you could go home right now and leave behind everything you had here, would you?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it again without speaking. I stared at Kuroko, noticing the bags under her eyes, her sagging shoulders, the tiny smudges on her suit, a dozen little imperfections that stacked up and were pointing to what may have been a larger issue. Perhaps that was where her question had come from.

Would I? Leave behind Suu, Papi, Miia, Mero, and everyone else, for the chance to see my family again? Toss aside my responsibilities, the people who cared about and depended on me, this exciting world that I was only just starting to truly see?

I knew most people would jump at the chance to get the opportunities I've had. Somehow, knowing that didn't give me much comfort.

Maybe there was just something wrong with me.

"I… I don't know," I eventually murmured, looking at the floor. The plastic of the water bottle crinkled under my grip. "I really don't know."

There was a pregnant pause in the office. I heard Kuroko sigh and shift in her seat. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Seriously, are you okay?" I asked, looking back up at her. "You seem off. Like, more than just a busy workday would do."

"If you really must know, Doppel and I had an argument yesterday," Kuroko replied, bitterness rising in her voice. "We usually butt heads, but it was… worse this time. I said some things I shouldn't have, and the same could be said for her." She turned her gaze to the window. "She even had some valid points, but I couldn't back down and neither could she."

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet.

"She said I was growing soft and complacent," Kuroko continued, shaking her head. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if she still thinks we're fighting yesterday's war."

"In that war, was it okay to attack someone's mind?" I kept my voice neutral, non-accusatory, merely curious. Somehow.

"No. At least, not in the way Enkidu did it. Whatever she did to you was…" Kuroko groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Not what Beholder did. Doppel must have honestly thought it was okay for her to do that, for the sake of protecting us."

"She must care about you a lot, if she's willing to do that to someone for your sake," I said softly. I thought of my own friends. Would they do something like that for me? Would I do it for them? How far was too far, for the sake of those you loved?

"I'm not exactly happy about that," Kuroko retorted, though her features slowly grew less harsh. "But we've been through a lot together. We've survived Enkidu, and that's a bond that can never really be tossed aside." She hesitated. "Perhaps that's why I care so much about our argument. I'm used to arguments, really, even with MON, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"I think… I don't think I'll meddle in the business between you two anymore," I decided.

She slowly turned her head towards me. "Why do you say that?"

"Frankly, it's because I feel like I'm intruding," I told her. "I doubt I'll ever fully understand or reach the relationship you guys have. I don't see how I ever could. I've never fought in a war, or had to save someone, or… or kill someone. That kind of experience is utterly foreign to me, so I can't comprehend the kind of bond between you." I took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I know you said I should decide part of Doppel's punishment, but I don't think I have the right to, even if she put me through that," I continued. "I've never been good at that kind of thing. In middle school, a bully heated up a dime with an iron and then put it on my hand." I raised my right hand, the back facing her for emphasis. "If you squint, you should be able to see the burn scar it left behind." I lowered it. "Later, I was called in to the principal's office. The kid was there, head down, looking completely pathetic in his seat. The principal asked me a few questions about the incident and, as I was leaving, he asked what I thought the bully's punishment should be."

My right hand twitched.

"I looked at the kid, and felt nothing. No anger, no joy, no sadness, nothing. It was as if a distant stranger had been burned instead of me. Everyone around me expected me to hate him, but… it was impossible for me. The choice, the _power_ , to decide how he suffered didn't interest me in the slightest." I shook my head. "So I told the principal "I don't care", and left. I never really found out what happened to him after that. I saw him from time to time, but he always avoided me like the plague."

Kuroko regarded me, her eyes boring into me for whatever reason. "I think that may speak to a bigger problem, but Lord knows we've all got our issues. If you really don't want to, then I'll figure something out with Doppel. Keep it in-house."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"But Juyo?"

"Hm?"

"Is that really how you see yourself?"

I tilted my head. "I don't follow."

"… Never mind. We can talk about it later, when we don't have to talk business. We're running out of time, but was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh…" I was a little thrown off by her statement, but I cleared my head so I could worry about it later. Now that I thought about it, there was one last thing I wanted to tell her. "Actually, yes, but I promise it's a good thing."

"More good things is always a good thing," Kuroko said, a light smirk on her lips. "Let's hear it."

"So, after what happened with Rachnera and Ren, I got to thinking," I started, excitedly scooting forward in my seat a little bit. "How can we keep something like this from happening again? There's some obvious things to fix, of course, like having the Cultural Exchange better communicate what liminal a host family will be receiving, as well as cracking down on that shady black market group. But I started to wonder if we should attack this from a different angle, not just from the official and criminal side of things, but also _educationally_ and _socially_."

"Like being more involved in local communities to promote awareness?" Kuroko guessed.

"Yeah, something like that," I said encouragingly, nodding. "Cultural festivals and the like, showcases and events for places like Sports Club Kobold and others would be good. But what I was _really_ honing in on, particularly because of Ren, was starting up a program with local schools where liminals in the area could go in and teach students about their cultures. Maybe even start clubs or teach full classes, though I'm not sure how well the latter would work."

"Get them while they're young," Kuroko muttered, smiling as she rubbed her chin. "I see. If we normalize liminals as parts of their lives early on, that would do wonders to avoiding similar incidents in the future as well as promote connections and actual cultural exchange between species."

"Exactly! We can start small, but I don't see how this couldn't become a much bigger thing down the road." I folded my arms and gave Kuroko a confidant look. "Hopefully on a national level, too, if we produce good results. If all goes well, that could potentially encourage even more liminals to visit and take part in the program, and we could arrange a similar one for humans in liminal nations."

"It would take a long time," Kuroko cautioned, but she still had that smile on her face. "And the political hurdles would be a nightmare."

"But it would be worth it," I declared. "It would be a huge step for the Cultural Exchange. I already know for a fact that Papi is wonderful with little kids, so that's a no-brainer. Beyond that, I have no doubt that other liminals in the area would be happy to take part if we give them the opportunity."

"I like it," Kuroko stated. "I like it a lot. I can't promise instant results, but at the next meeting I'll push for it. If it gets off the ground, it'll start small."

"Big things have small beginnings," I quoted dramatically. "But at least it's _a_ beginning."

"That it is." Kuroko looked at me, her eyes bright and warm. "You've been smiling since you started explaining this to me, you know."

"Have I?"

"Mhm." She nodded. "It's good to see someone be enthusiastic about this sort of thing. Makes me feel just a little less tired."

"Anything I can do to help," I said simply, shrugging.

"I know." Kuroko glanced at her watch. "And now I must be off, but one last thing." She opened a drawer and tossed me something from inside. "Someone left a present for you earlier."

"What's-" I cut myself off when I got a good look at the gift. A bag of chocolate-covered pretzels, along with a sticky note slapped on the side.

"I know it ain't your b-day, but I couldn't resist!" it read, along with a winking smiley face that stuck out its tongue at me. "Call me tonight!"

I snorted, tossing the bag lightly in the air before catching it again. "Damn it, Zoe."

"The date went well, I take it?" Kuroko prodded, smirking at me. "Especially since you miraculously seem to know her old name now."

"I'd certainly call it a success," I answered with a goofy grin. "Who knows, maybe this crazy girl actually likes me for some reason."

"'For some reason'," Kuroko echoed, shaking her head. "You really need to do something about that, you know."

"About what?"

"Later," she replied, waving a hand to usher me out. "Now off you go. I've got a dozen things to do today and not enough time to do them."

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a salute as I left her to her work.

* * *

 **Special thanks goes to BakaSmurf, Mizu, A Certain Random Guy, and Derek for their patronage. Also, I've started up a profile on a certain site for creators and patrons! Hopefully you can figure out what site it is with those clues, but if not then you can PM me. If you're at all interested in that, I have a whole spiel on my profile, which is at the main website but just add (forward slash) and tjfech at the end of the address. Just so we're clear, I won't be holding ELaaSC chapters hostage if I don't get any donations. Either way, I hope you all enjoy!**


	122. Bouncing About

An hour later, I sat in my room at my desk, rocking in my chair and staring out the window. My brain was more or less fried from all the info-dumping it'd received after the meeting with Kuroko and reading all of the files she'd given me. The sheer amount of baggage and issues between the six liminals staying with Takasaka were utterly intimidating and daunting when thrown together into one hulking mass.

Piper near-fatally poisoned her previous host, who had been using her for his own profit. While there were some similarities between her and Rachnera, the former may very likely have had it worse than the latter if only because of the severity of the damage done to her former host.

Iris was apparently a brat with some severe hang-ups about contact, physical or otherwise. A type I had little experience and would likely produce a massive headache. At first glance she may actually be one of the easier ones to deal with, but I couldn't afford to make assumptions with this crowd.

Mako, the ex-pirate with more scars and tattoos than any I'd ever seen on someone before. Whatever life she had before now, it had been filled with violence and rage. I could see that much from those lidded eyes of hers. At least she seemed to have a good sense of humor, so that was an angle I could work with.

Gu was someone I was _not_ looking forward to meeting with. Caustic in every sense of the word and probably the most dangerous of the six. But Kuroko had said she was her responsibility… All I knew about that was she was somehow involved with Enkidu. Perhaps they were what turned her into a black slime in the first place? Regardless, I couldn't afford to slip up around her.

Vera, the potentially-autistic wyvern. Damn it, if Miranda had been here I would have happily asked her to help out with that one. My sister has had a lot of experience teaching autistic children these past few years, so her advice would have been invaluable. Oh well, I'd still do my best either way.

And last but not least was Tula. The illegal student who won't go back home for religious reasons. Whatever that meant. The little I knew about arachne religion came from Rachnera, but I really should ask her for more details if I want to make any good headway with Tula. Of course, that relied on the two of us reconciling to some degree.

So yeah, I had a lot of shit to deal with all of a sudden.

"You know, I really hope I don't fuck this all up," I grumbled to myself as I rubbed at my eyes. "So how can I make sure I don't?"

Even though my head felt utterly numb from all the information, I couldn't afford to simply stop here. This wasn't a group I could walk in to half-cocked and assume that my social skills would win the day. I needed to think this through more.

So I pushed all of the files into a neat pile, with Piper's on top, opened my notebook, clicked my pen, and got to thinking.

A couple hours later, I was staring blankly at my food on the dinner table. I felt like I'd just spent all day working on an extensive research paper back in college, soaking in too much information and trying to turn it all into something coherent or useful. The comparison didn't exactly fill me with confidence, since I mostly just got C's and B's on the damn things.

"I think big brother broke his head," Papi commented from my side, in-between massive gulps of beef.

"Well, he _did_ lock himself up in his room after he met with Miss Smith," Cerea noted, taking a bite of lettuce from her fork primly. "Perhaps he was hard at work."

"He's also not so far gone that he can't take issue with you talking about him as if he isn't here," I said dryly. After sipping my water, I finally got to poking at my food. "Just had a lot to process today is all. Sorry I didn't really talk to anyone when I got back earlier. How've things been around here?"

"Mm, after Miss Kunanzuki left, we decided to go out for a bit," Kurusu answered. "Walked around town, got lunch…"

"Oh, we also chanced upon the local aquarium in our travels as well!" Mero piped in excitedly. "Some of the exhibits there were truly extraordinary!"

"It was pretty cool," Miia admitted with a smile. "Though it was kinda weird that the employees there treated you like you were royalty all the time…"

"Oh, yes, well," Mero stuttered, averting her gaze from pretty much anything else but us. "Perhaps they were simply eager for our continued patronage."

"We got to see the dolphin show, too!" Papi exclaimed. "I had to protract Suu a couple times when things got super splashy, though."

"'Protect'," corrected several voices at once. It was hard to tell who it was exactly, considering pretty much all of us exchanged glances, before we all just gave up and laughed at the odd bit of synchronization there.

"We also resumed our physical training at Sports Club Kobold," Cerea continued, proudly setting her hands on her hips. "Lala even bravely took part, though 'twas her first time."

"I find such frivolities of the physical realm meaningless," Lala huffed, trying to look dignified as she struggled to pierce a bit of beef with her fork. "My domain has been and always shall be of shadows and death, not… _metal_ and _muscles_."

"If that were so, then why did you try so hard to lift those weights?" Rachnera joked, resting her cheek on an open claw and smirking. "If it were really so meaningless, why bother in the first place?"

"I was merely curious of how the living maintain their mortal shells and derive meaning and pleasure from such fleeting experiences," Lala easily shot back. She blinked and lowered her face deeper into her scarf, which had a mess of crumbs all over it. "And perhaps I found it vexing to find my own form lacking."

"Oh, no need to worry about that," Kurusu assured her with a warm smile. "We only just started a couple weeks ago, so you have plenty of time to catch up. You'll probably overcome some of us if you work hard."

"I don't even have muscles!" Suu told her, beaming. "So you're already ahead of me!"

"Oh joy," Lala muttered dully amidst the chuckles around her. "I am ahead of primordial ooze in terms of muscle structure." Despite her words, I could've sworn I saw the small inklings of a smile through her scarf.

Smiling to myself, I stayed silent and enjoyed the food and company. Suu and Rachnera seemed in much better spirits after spending the day with everyone, which meant more to me than they probably knew. Even Lala was already being dragged into the group, whether she knew it or not. My only regret was that I hadn't been there with them today. I couldn't be everywhere at once, unfortunately.

"Hey hey, Lalalala," Papi started, bouncing in her seat. "Do you like volleyball?"

"I like nothing," Lala declared. Next to her, Rachnera must've already figured out where Papi was going with that and snorted, shaking her head and eating more of her food.

"So do you wanna play sometime?" Papi pressed, a certain gleam in her eye.

Lala regarded her warily. "… I dislike your train of thought," she decided.

"Oh, come _on_!" Papi pouted. "It'd be soooo much fun playing with your head like that, going all bouncy bouncy bouncy~!"

" _Maybe_ not the nicest thing to suggest, Papi," Kurusu said, trying to run damage control as Lala sputtered in her seat. "Would you like it someone wanted to play a game with your body parts?"

"Yeah, that'd be really really cool!" she shouted without a moment's hesitation.

While Kurusu sighed and palmed his head, Mero rubbed at her chin, looking pensive. "The image is so odd and disturbing," she mused. "And yet I cannot help but find it amusing."

"I think it's really gross," Miia groused, making a _blech_ sound and sticking out her forked tongue. "I vote no."

"Since when was there a-!" Lala tried to protest before she was cut off.

"I wanna try it!" Suu chimed. "And I could be the backup ball!" Lala stared at her with mounting horror.

"Perhaps we are getting a touch too excited about this," Cerea cautioned.

"Ooh, ooh, Suu can be a ball, too!" Papi jumped on the bandwagon with her usual enthusiasm.

"I would prefer to be the referee, if it's all the same," Rachnera said. "I would be the best equipped to catch her head should the inevitable occur, plus if we are playing in sand then I would prefer not to exert myself too much."

"Pray tell what this ominous 'inevitable' may be?" Lala asked lowly.

"Why, cracking your head, of course," Rachnera offered coyly. "Though you may also vomit everywhere with all that rapid movement…"

"Gross gross gross," Miia grumbled.

"Hold on, would she actually vomit, though?" I asked seriously, poking my fork at Lala for emphasis. "If her head isn't connected to her body, than wouldn't it just splurt out of her… uh, neck? Wait, do you even _have_ a neck?"

"Romance Master, _please_ ," Miia begged. "We're eating here!"

"Just wondering," I told her in placation, backing off and raising my hands. "That's all."

"I shall henceforth refuse any and all questions pertaining to my bodily functions," Lala announced, as if she were one of those guys in medieval times that shouted royal declarations in town squares. That used to be a thing, right? "And volleyball," she hastily amended.

"Fiiiiiine," Papi whined, dejectedly poking at the meager scraps on her plate.

"I shall mourn it as an opportunity lost," Mero added remorsefully, though she honestly didn't seem _that_ upset about it.

"Probably for the best," Kurusu said, laughing nervously. "Um… Oh, right, didn't you three get mail today?" he asked, directing the question at Miia, Papi, and Cerea. All three promptly started to look a bit anxious, which was all the more surprising in Papi's case.

My ears perked a bit.

"Yeahhhh," Miia drawled, fidgeting in her seat. "Well, it, uh, looks like my Mama is coming into town in a couple days…"

"So is Papi's Mommy."

"And my Mother will be here as well," Cerea sighed, clearly unhappy with the idea.

"Oh! Well th-that's nice!" Nice try, Kurusu, but I noticed your nervous stutter. I'd vocally poke fun at you for it, but that'd be pretty hypocritical of me considering I wasn't exactly optimistic either. "Um, so when will they be here?"

"This Thursday," Miia answered.

"Caturday!" Papi followed.

"And Monday for mine, of all the days," Cerea finished. "Which is most unfortunate considering that is my first day 'in the field', as Miss Smith puts it."

"I guess it's nice they're a day apart," Kurusu said, his expression forcefully chipper. "But that just means we all have to work extra hard to deep clean the house!"

A chorus of half-hearted affirmatives rang out around the dinner table. The only one who seemed okay with it besides Kurusu was Suu, though she tended to have different priorities than us fleshy creatures.

Handling the moms would be challenging, but hardly impossible. All I had to do was make sure no one was poisoned, kidnapped, or forced into a ludicrously violent and lewd jousting match to justify their way of life. Easy, right? At least there were a couple days yet until they showed up. One thing at a time.

Speaking of…

"Hey, Rachnera," I said quietly as we all began to clean up the table. "Talk for a bit outside?"

She regarded me for a few moments, before letting out a breath. "I suppose we should, shouldn't we?" Rachnera admitted, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "In a moment, Counselor."

I nodded at that, before going back to helping out with the dishes. I ignored the fact that my hands were trembling slightly as I gripped the plates. They were probably just a bit heavier than I'd expected was all.

* * *

 **As always, thanks to BakaSmurf, Mizu, A Certain Random Guy, Derek, Thomas, Jon, and VA-56 for their patronage. Hope you all enjoy!**


	123. On Honesty

I sat alone out in the backyard, reclining in my chair and staring up at the sky. I couldn't see many stars, unfortunately, but it was something you had to get used to when living in a city. The light from the house behind me was all I had to see with, leaving the lawn and garden to be swathed in shadows. There was an ever-present, dull humming that echoed in the air and couldn't be pinned down to a single source. The drone of the city, ensuring that there never truly was a quiet moment.

I groaned and rubbed at my eyes. Waxing poetic was a bad habit of mine that crept up now and then. Usually when I was trying to avoid thinking about something else, which rarely ever worked.

The door slid open behind me, followed by the tell-tale skittering of too many legs on the cement.

"Yo, Rachnera," I greeted, not even bothering to look back.

"Counselor," she stated, shutting the door behind her and walking over to stand beside me. I glanced in her direction and noticed she too was looking up at the sky, arms folded. "Star-gazing usually requires stars to be gazed upon in the first place."

"I see a couple," I told her, lifting a hand to point over at the west. "There." My hand moved northward. "And there."

"Good for you." Rachnera sighed. "You want to discuss what I said to you earlier."

Not even a question, I noted. Hardly surprising, coming from her.

"You made it sound like I never gave a shit about Mero," I said, finding it difficult to keep my voice steady. Damn it, man, after doing everything you could to stay calm about all this, you're still letting it get the better of you. Maybe Mero really was a far more sore spot than I'd thought at first.

"I did," Rachnera agreed, though she didn't sound all that pleased about it.

"You suggested I was deliberately going back on what I told Mero without even considering her feelings."

"I did."

"You even…" I took a breath. "You even asked if it was because she had a _fishtail_."

"… I did."

"Look, I, I get that you were going through a shitty time," I said, fumbling over my words while resting a hand against my temple. "And you were looking out for your friend. But _that_ was uncalledfor. It actually hurt, you know, to hear that from you. I'd thought, I dunno, that we were friends."

I didn't know what else to say, or maybe I did and I just didn't know how put my thoughts into words. Regardless, I stopped there, looking away from Rachnera and into the backyard. My whole body felt tense and uncomfortable, like it always did whenever I had to confront someone. It was something I was never as good at as my friends.

Rachnera was quiet for a few moments, which was fine by me; it meant that she was actually considering her words before speaking. Something we both needed to do for this whole conversation, most likely.

"… I said all of those things, and more," she eventually started. "I assumed the worst of you, despite evidence to the contrary. I…" She took a deep breath. "I let Ren's letter get the better of me. What happened between me and her family left more of a wound than I'd realized."

"Of course it would," I offered sincerely. "I'd honestly be worried if it hadn't affected you at all."

"That alone does not give me the right to become an irrational hypocrite!" Rachnera retorted, anger rising in her tone. Her claws clenched into fists, before she shook her head and unclenched them. "I'm sorry. My own misgivings with you… and myself reached a point they shouldn't have."

I nodded slowly. "I know I fucked up a couple times," I admitted. "I may not always be the best at expressing myself, but I really am pissed at myself for how I treated Mero. I'd like to still be with friends with her, if possible." I hesitated. "So you were right, if not to quite the point you thought."

Rachnera grunted, but otherwise made no move to reply.

After a few moments passed by, I spoke up again. "So… Um, I have to ask, since it was bothering me a lot. Where… Where did the fishtail thing come from?"

"From how people look at me," she answered, folding her arms. "I'm keenly aware of how I appear to most humans. Spiders are something they tend to fear, right?" A rueful grin crossed her face, revealing vicious-looking fangs. "After all, we're predators. Whenever we walk in the city, the one people do their best not to stare at is me. A quick, panicked glance before their pace picks up."

"So you thought that because some random assholes in the street are afraid of your nonhuman parts, I would be grossed out by Mero's?" I guessed, a little taken aback. And offended. "You should know by now that shit like that doesn't bother me at all."

"It wasn't exactly a well-thought out accusation," Rachnera said tiredly. "Counselor, when you look at me, _all_ of me, what do you feel?" For once, she didn't sound like she was asking a question that she already knew the answer to.

Her exoskeleton appeared pitch-black outside at night, with only the faint glow of the lights inside to give a slight shine to her body. The immense bulk of her spider half, accompanied by the eight legs that stabbed into the ground like blades, would be enough to set anyone on edge. And that wasn't even accounting for the harsh image of a white skull that glared outward from her abdomen. The smooth curves of her body only served to heighten the sense of danger that clung to her figure.

Her human half did little to put anyone at ease if they were frightened by what lay below. While I could never deny that she was beautiful, there was an… otherness to that beauty. It felt unapproachable, or haughty. Her arms were covered in black carapace that ran up them like sleeves and her fingertips ended in claws that looked like miniature versions of her legs. Lavender hair almost protectively framed a smooth face with a pointed chin. Finally, six pupil-less red eyes stared back at me, so unlike those of a human or even most liminals.

Belatedly, I realized my heart was pounding in my chest. As I looked over every detail more and more, I found myself unable to move, restrained by the excitement building inside me. My gaze was utterly fixed on the person before me, as a feeling I hadn't even realized I was missing washed over me like a tidal wave, totally consuming me.

"Awe," I breathed, staring straight into her eyes that were so different from my own. "What else could I possibly feel?"

Her eyes widened slightly before her brows lowered. "You're telling the truth," she murmured, almost disbelieving. "You're not afraid of me."

"Not really, no." I shook my head. "I'm used to being the weakest guy around, even before I came here. Everyone's usually stronger or smarter than me. Least, that's how I see it. You could kill me easily, yeah, but so can anyone in this house. Being terrified all of the goddamn time would be a waste of energy."

"I think on some level I knew that," Rachnera said. "That you weren't afraid. Honey isn't either, I've learned."

"There you go," I said, lifting my hand up in a casual gesture. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm not trying to hurt Mero, or whatever other shady shit you thought I was up to."

"That may be true." Rachnera was quiet for a moment, considering something. "I accused you of all those things. I still now find parts of you suspicious, but I'm starting to think that may be my flaws clashing with yours and turning into ugly bias. But there is still something that bothers me." She turned to me, her lavender hair swaying at the movement. "You've more easily forgiven me than I ever could have, were roles reversed. I'd call it saint-like, but that wouldn't be right. It feels… different, though I can't place how."

My right hand twitched. "I don't know what to tell you," I said softly, adjusting myself in my seat, suddenly uncomfortable. "We talked, I figured out why you did what you did, and vice versa. What happened, happened. What else am I supposed to do about it?"

"Have some pride, maybe," Rachnera replied. Her gaze was critical, but not harsh. "I think some things are now becoming clear. You have a very low opinion of yourself, don't you?"

"Probably," I sighed. It was difficult even mustering the will to deny it. "I've been told I'm too modest for my own good in the past."

"I'm not just referring to modesty," Rachnera corrected. She hesitated, her legs shifting where she stood. She looked down for a moment before looking back up. "Juyo, I'm done attacking you, so understand this isn't me trying to needle you all over again."

"Uh, I believe you," I said slowly.

"Good," she nodded. "Then I have to ask: do you like yourself?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"It's not that, I just," I started, tilting my head and scratching my hair. "That's not really a question you hear often."

"I can't imagine it's something that comes up in casual conversation," Rachnera said, a slight smirk on her lips that quickly fell. "But the question still stands."

"Yeah. Um…" Was it really this hard for me to answer? All I have to say is 'Yes, I do'. Easy. "Yeah, I guess I do… I've done some good while I was here, and I've made some friends too, which is always good. So they seem to think there's part of me worth liking," I laughed, though my heart wasn't in it.

Rachnera shook her head. "Do you want to know what Mero told me about you earlier today, before I could leave? She described you as a 'living learning experience'. Do you even have any idea what you mean to that girl? Or to Suu, or Papi, or _anyone else_ in that house?"

"I do-"

"They _cherish_ you!" My eyes bulged at the anger in her tone. From her own expression, it seemed she was shocked, too, but she kept going regardless. "You so easily just walked into their lives and found a place with them and got them to like you! You handle all of their crazy personalities so well as if you'd been friends for years! Suu _loves_ you as if you were her own father! And, and…" After pausing to take a breath, she rested a hand against her face. "Arachne, I must be really out of sorts to be saying things like that to you of all people."

"Um… I appreciate the pep talk and all, I guess," I offered weakly. "But I don't really need it. We're good. Reconciled and all that jazz. Isn't that enough for now?"

"If that is honestly what you want," Rachnera sighed, suddenly looking exhausted. "Perhaps that's for the best anyway. Today has been emotionally draining enough without having to throw yet more on the pile."

"Maybe we'll be able to have a normal conversation in a week or so, at this rate," I joked.

"I've long given up on any pretense of 'normal' when it comes to this house," Rachnera snorted. "But the sentiment is appreciated, Counselor."

"I'm just glad we were able to talk it out," I said with relief. "I can't stand lingering bullshit that happens just because two people don't talk."

"On that, we can agree." She yawned and moved to leave. "On that note, I'm going to bed. And try not to feel any strong emotions for at least a week."

"Good call," I nodded. "I'll be in a jiff."

"Star-gazing?" Rachnera asked with a smirk. "I hope you enjoy the company of all two of the stars you can see."

"The lonely ones shine all the brighter," I said dramatically, talking completely out of my ass. "G'night, Rachnera."

"Goodnight, Counselor."

The sound of skittering legs drifted further away, until they were cut off completely by the shutting of the door. Once again, I was alone in the backyard.

Why had she gotten so angry about… I don't even know what it was. My self-deprecating remarks? Being friends with the people here or how easy I made it look? None of that seemed like it was worth getting all that upset about. All I ever did was talk to people, treat them like I'd want to be treated. Listen to their problems, help them if I could. Nothing special.

I looked up into the sky.

It was only 'easy' because I knew exactly what I was walking into before I even got here. I knew what to avoid, what to say, who to give attention. That wasn't commendable, it was expected. And it wasn't like my actions saved any of them. Yeah, certain situations would have gotten _stupidly_ overblown or creepy, but it always ended with them happy and moving on to the next set of shenanigans. So really, did it really matter that I came here in the first place?

I couldn't see the stars anymore. I'd been pretending the one to the west was my Earth.

What was it she said Mero called me? A "living learning experience". What was it about those three words that bothered me so much? That I was forever marked as a bad example in Mero's eyes? The implication that I only existed to further other people's growth? Maybe I was just reading too much into it. The pressure of the Takasaka case as well as clearing the air with Rachnera might just have gotten to me was all. Worrying about my role here was simply ridiculous.

I stared into the dark clouds above me, imagining that my home was just beyond them.

After all, I really was nothing special.

* * *

 **As always, thanks to my awesome patrons and I hope you all enjoy!**


	124. Still Getting Used to this Dating Thing

Somehow, I found myself mindlessly flipping through my phone. It was an old ritual, or at least as old as whenever smartphones became more affordable. Apparently flip-phones were more popular in Japan, but I'd specifically requested a smartphone from Kuroko instead, mostly because it reminded me a little bit of home. I took whatever I could get, really.

I started scrolling through my (admittedly sparse) contact list and-

Oh, shit! I was supposed to call Zoe tonight!

I almost dropped my phone as I startled myself, which was a moment I was rather thankful for that no one was around to notice. After quickly glancing around self-consciously, I looked back down at my phone to bring up Zoe's contact info, though it was still listed under "Bina". Once that was corrected, I finally called her.

 _"Well hey there!"_ Zoe greeted from the other end, delighted. _"Was wonderin' when you were gonna call!"_

"Better late than never, I guess," I laughed self-consciously, scratching the back of my neck for some reason. Before I knew it, the sound of her voice had plastered a grin on my face. "Got a little caught up in some stuff around the house."

 _"Don't ya always?"_ she snorted. I could hear shuffling in the background. _"Had a busy day, too, myself."_

"Oh? Anything fun?" I inquired, leaning back into my chair and resting my head against my free hand. I crossed my legs and made myself comfortable.

 _"Psh, I wish,"_ Zoe groaned. _"Packin' and movin', mostly. Boring shit. Kuroko set me and the girls up in a shared apartment. Wish is fuckin'_ huge _, by the way."_

"Ah, right, I remember now," I said, nodding. "Did Romera move in with you, too?"

 _"Yup, she's got her own room an' shit. I ain't livin' without her."_ A voice called out the background, though I couldn't make out whose. _"Eh, huh? Nothin', don't worry 'bout it!"_ More shuffling. _"Hey, I said-Hey!"_

 _"Hellooooo?"_ inquired a new voice that sounded suspiciously like Tio. _"Is this Juyo?!"_

"Hi, Tio," I chuckled. "Isn't it kinda rude interrupting someone's conversation, though?"

 _"Hee hee, maybe,"_ she responded coyly. _"I just wanted to see who Bina was talking to that was getting her all blushy. It was super cute!"_

 _"Hey, gimme!"_ I could hear Zoe protest in the background.

 _"Maybe I should give it back,"_ Tio relented. _"See you tomorrow for work, Juyo!"_

Guess it wasn't too surprising that the physically strongest member of MON would be tagging along for my visit to the Takasaka house. I wasn't sure how ogre strength stacked up against a large arachne breed or a black slime, but it had to count for something, didn't it? Besides, Tio's natural disposition could potentially work wonders on easing whatever tension may arise.

"See ya then," I told her happily. I heard the phone switch owners, with Zoe grumbling something under her breath as she pressed it against her ear. "You really need to get better at protecting your stuff."

 _"Not my damn fault Tio's strong enough to bench-press a fuckin' car,"_ she groused. _"Whatever she wants, she gets. Don't mean I have to like it, though!"_ That last part must've been directed toward Tio, whose laugh echoed in the background. _"Anyway, how was yer day? Kuroko mentioned you had a visitor or somethin' that stirred some shit up."_

"Yeah, we did," I sighed. "Ren Kunanzuki, a teenage girl from Rachnera's ex-host family. You remember what their deal was?"

 _"Yeah, they sold her to that little shitbag we bagged a while back,"_ Zoe said, disgust plain in her voice. _"The hell did she want?"_

"To take Rachnera back and start again." I could feel Zoe's outburst about to come through the phone, so I hastily continued. "She actually had the best intentions, believe it or not. Turns out it was mostly her parents that were to blame for that whole thing, and Ren just wanted to make amends."

 _"Huh,"_ Zoe grunted. _"And ya believed her?"_

"She seemed quite sincere to me. After talking with her for a bit, it was pretty obvious she was torn up about it. Rachnera didn't go with her, of course, but I think those two might be able to patch things up in time. I _was_ a little worried, at first, since Rachnera had been acting… weird, lately."

 _"How ya mean?"_

"Well…" I scratched at my chin, unsure of how to proceed. Though Rachnera and I had reconciled, it'd still likely be touchy stuff for Zoe. Especially the parts about Mero. Come to think of it, did Zoe even know that Mero had that crush on me in the first place? "She blew up at me once or twice for… uh, for how she thought I was treating Mero, but we already talked it out and we're guc-"

 _"Hold on, hold on,"_ Zoe interrupted me. _"Back up a sec. Why'd she yell at ya about the princess chick?"_

"Oh…" Had no choice now, really. "Probably because I went out with you while knowing full well that she was interested in me. _And_ I'd told Mero that I wasn't interested in seeing anyone, but when I decided I actually was I didn't go to her first."

 _"… Sheesh, I knew she was hittin' on ya hardcore when ya first met, but I thought that was done with a while ago."_ Her chuckle was short but bitter. _"'Course I missed that."_

"I'm not so selfish as to think you should pay attention to every little thing in my life," I told her, trying to reassuring. "Besides, I decided I wanted to go out with you, not her. So cheer up!"

 _"Heh, well, I_ am _kinda the shit,"_ Zoe confessed, her voice already lighter. _"Most guys would go the gold digger route though, y'know? Makin' it good with royalty would've set ya up fer life!"_

"Maybe." While indeed I would've probably gotten a _lot_ of easy wealth and influence from hooking up with Mero, not to mention I could admit that she was _incredibly_ attractive, the whole tragedy fetish pretty much killed it. Maybe if it was just a fling, but it would've inevitably become something more. It was a simple fact for me. "But let's just say I have my reasons for liking you more," I offered, doing my best to sound demure.

 _"Oh?"_ Damn, just imagining the look that came with that response was enough for me. _"You should tell me all about those reasons tomorrow."_

"Play your cards right, then maybe," I replied with a smirk. I had every intention of doing so, of course, and she knew it. "So will I be lucky enough to have you with me when I visit the Takasaka house?"

 _"Yer goddamn right you will,"_ Zoe affirmed, voice filled with bravado. _"You, me, an' Tio are meetin' up at base at around noon. Hopefully by the time we get to the house they'll have had lunch. You do_ not _want to try talkin' to those girls when they're hungry, y'know?"_

"Good to know being hangry is a thing, regardless of species," I noted. "And awesome, I feel loads better if you got my back."

 _"Flatterer,"_ Zoe laughed, before her tone turned slightly more serious. _"So, ya got a plan of attack fer handlin' these chicks? This ain't gonna be as chill as Mandroot and most of 'em got way more issues than Preya did."_

"Yeah, I spent a good few hours thinking it through." I stretched my back a little, feeling something pop in the lower area. "All told, the ones I'm least worried about are Iris and Mako. Iris because all I should need to do with her is be wholly transparent and make sure she knows I have no ulterior motives, and Mako because she apparently already has a somewhat amiable personality, the only issue being her… enthusiasm left over from her pirate days."

 _"Yeah, Mako's a hella funny chick,"_ Zoe allowed. _"Fun to share stories with, even if she's ex-con. And Iris… Eh, I'll always be a lil' nervous 'round backbeards. Can't help it."_

I nodded in understanding before realizing she couldn't see me, so I gave an affirmative grunt instead. Backbeards could be disconcerting enough for those who knew nothing about them, but if you already had a shared history with Enkidu… For such a small person, Beholder clearly casted a large shadow.

"I hear you," I offered sympathetically. "I'll worry about her, alright?"

 _"Please, I ain't_ scared _of the little creep,"_ Zoe dismissed. _"But I'll jus' be keepin' my eye on her and making sure it ain't on any of us."_

"If you say so," I said, shaking my head and smiling. "Anyway, Piper, Tula, and Vera will probably need to be handled more delicately, if in different ways. The one I'm most worried about is Gu, though."

 _"… Yeah, I don't blame ya for that,"_ Zoe sighed, turning surprisingly somber. _"Known her fer ten years now and it hasn't exactly been easy dealin' with her."_

"You've known her for that long?" I asked, shocked. "Kuroko had something about Gu being her responsibility… I'm guessing it has to do with Enkidu?"

A pregnant pause ensued. I was starting to get worried that Zoe had actually left when she finally spoke.

 _"I dunno how much yer supposed to know, but…"_ She sounded conflicted. _"She was the first slime those bastards got their hands on. Only Kuroko and maybe Mana know what exactly they did to her, but I know fer sure that she was there at the end. In Roanapur."_

Where Enkidu had finally been bombed into oblivion.

 _"During the fighting, she went on a rampage,"_ Zoe continued. _"I'd seen action fer over twenty years now, but I've_ never _seen anythin' like a slime totally cuttin' loose and going apeshit on anythin' it could find. Even gave Doppel a run fer her money."_

"Shit," I breathed. I could only imagine how terrible a sight like that would've been. "How… How was she stopped?"

 _"Kuroko talked her down. Somehow. She's always been near us ever since, usually kept secure in whatever city we were stationed in during the cleanup years. It was only recently that she developed a more human body and started to show signs that she could be around 'normal' people again."_

"Gotcha," I murmured, rubbing my chin and soaking in everything she told me. "Thank you for telling me that. I think I needed that context. Should help a lot, honestly."

 _"Bah, it's old news. Classified old news, but still,"_ Zoe insisted. _"Jus' don't go tellin' everyone, alright?"_

"Yes, ma'am!" I declared crisply.

 _"Yer darn right!"_ Zoe laughed, but after a moment groaned. _"Ugh, I gotta get goin'. Romera's bitchin' 'bout the AC or some shit again."_

"Siblings can be annoying like that," I comforted. "Lord knows my little brother and sister were a pain in the ass sometimes."

 _"You'll have to tell me all about it sometime,"_ Zoe said. _"Anyway, gotta fly. See ya tomorrow."_

"Mhm. Looking forward to seeing you again," I said warmly. "Goodnight, Zoe."

There was a brief hesitation, before I heard her clear her throat. _"Me too,"_ she replied. _"I mean, I'm lookin' forward to seein' ya, too. … G'night, Trevor."_

At that, she hung up.

I let out a deep breath and set my phone on my lap, looking back up at the night sky. For a while, I didn't think of anything. All I did was stare at the darkness above me, pretending I could see stars twinkling behind the shifting clouds.

It was when I yawned that I realized I needed to get up. I'd promised Suu that I would spend tonight with her and hopefully figure out what had been bothering her. At the very least, I wanted to give her some comfort and solace. Perhaps a mental connection and sharing happy memories would do the trick.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay on the chapter, folks. Got sick and other stuff happened, which is why this is a little on the shorter side.**

 **Kinda related, I just started an Assassination Classroom crossover fic, so check it out if you're interested!**

 **Either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	125. Does That Make Me Crazy?

I walked into my bedroom, flipping on the light switch and letting out a deep breath. Suu should be here soon. Resting my hands on my hips, I set my phone on the desk and started flitting through my music. After all that'd happened today, I had an immensely strong urge to jam out to some tunes, one of my preferred methods of relieving stress. Hopefully it would put Suu at ease and soothe whatever troubles she had going on in her head.

After a few moments of indecision, I finally chanced upon a song I hadn't heard in a long time and was potentially quite applicable to the current situation. The side of my mouth curled upward a little as I tapped the play button, and as the beat kicked I started thrusting my hips to the side.

 _"_ _I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_ _  
_ _There was something so pleasant about that place._ _  
_ _Even your emotions had an echo_ _  
_ _In so much space"_

My feet started tapping, my bare skin slapping against the wooden floor. Oh yeah. As my friend Alex loved to say all the goddamn time, "We out here."

 _" And when you're out there_ _  
_ _Without care,_ _  
_ _Yeah, I was out of touch_ _  
_ _But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_ _  
_ _I just knew too much"_

The door swung open, revealing a wide-eyed Suu staring at me. Perfect timing. I dramatically pointed a finger at her and emphatically sang the next part of the song.

 _" Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Probably"_

I shimmied on over to Suu and grabbed both of her hands, pulling her into the room. With a goofy grin I started swinging her around, and, I noted gleefully, her expression that had been originally torn was softening considerably.

 _" And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice"_

I booped her on the nose, and she giggled. I let go of her and jiggled shoulders to the beat.

 _" Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control"_

For a moment, her face lost its excitement, eyes going downcast. It seemed she was missing the point of the song, and that just wouldn't do, so I hastily gave her a reassuring hug.

 _" Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me"_

Suu looked up at me with emerald eyes. She looked confused now. I smiled down at her.

 _" My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done"_

Perhaps now she was starting to understand. She was nodding at every word, her feelers wavering in the air.

 _"Maybe I'm crazy."_ I pointed a finger at myself.

 _"Maybe you're crazy."_ I pointed at her.

 _"Maybe we're crazy."_ I rested my forehead against hers, feeling the cool, sticky sensation of slime on my skin.

 _"Probably."_ I shrugged, laughing a little.

At that, the song ended. The two of us stood still like that for a while, before I heard Suu's giggling echo through the room.

"Daddy's such a dork," she decided.

"Well, obviously," I replied, grinning as I pulled away from her. "I've been making friends and family cringe for over twenty-two years and I have no intention of stopping now."

"Mm," Suu hummed. "Good."

"C'mon, let's pop a squat," I said, plopping down on the floor in our usual spot and resting my back against the bed. "Tell me your troubles and see them lifted."

"… I don't think it's that easy," Suu sighed, though she sat down at my side.

"Well, won't know until we try, will we?" I nudged her with an elbow. "So what's up, buttercup?"

"Hm… " Her emerald eyes flitted downward. "Are you sure you want to know? You already have so much to worry about…"

"Suu, I don't just tell people I love them and then not bother to help them," I easily answered. I gave her a stern look. "I may not be your actual dad, and admittedly I really don't have any experience being one, but… I want to try. It's true I have a lot on my plate already, but if it's you, I can handle it. I'll make it work. Okay?"

Besides, what was one more thing on the pile? The business with Rachnera and Ren was handled today, and quite well I might add, which was a load off my mind already.

A small smile formed on Suu's face. Yay, she believed me!

"Okay," she spoke softly, nodding. "Well… Ever since we started to link minds, I've been… reliving memories. Mostly yours. From before."

"Huh." Well over a dozen less-than-flattering memories came to mind, none of which I particularly wanted Suu to see. A lot of them pertained to my ex-girlfriend, because of… reasons. And those were just what first popped in my head. "What kind of memories?"

"It's random," she replied, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Well, kinda. If I feel sad, I remember a time when you were sad. If I feel happy, I remember a time when you were happy. It's usually brief flashes, but… they always leave an impression."

My brows furrowed. "Are they overwhelming you?" I asked. I hated the idea, but I may have to severely limit our mental connection time. Maybe even cut it off entirely.

"They weren't really… until Lala came and told me about… Tiamat." Suu looked away. "Ever since, I've been getting more and more memories, but not yours. Memories from… I don't even know. They're…" She hesitated, clearly struggling to find the word. " _Primal_."

"'Primal'?" I echoed. Perhaps that meant it was before she became sentient? Going off of what everyone kept telling me, slimes hadn't developed anything resembling sentience until roughly around the time negotiations for the Cultural Exchange Bill concluded. Coincidence? Yeah, _totally_. "What exactly happens in them?"

"I'm hunting," Suu said, her eyes staring distantly at the wall ahead of us. "All I feel from them is fear and hunger and… others." Her entire body shivered, as if something had been dropped into a pool of water. "They're nothing like how it is here," she added quietly.

I hesitated before speaking again, wracking my brain over what may have been the cause. "These… memories. Do you know if they're actually yours? Because if they started showing up after Lala said Tiamat's name, maybe that was a trigger for some kind of… I dunno, genetic memory?"

Suu shook her head. "They're the memories of a slime," she said, sounding confident. "Not _hers._ I know that."

"Okay," I replied, scratching my chin. "So… Those primal memories plus mine. Jesus. Yeah, I can see why you've been a lot more reserved lately. Trying to make sense of all that crap." I took a deep breath. "It's too much."

"It's been getting a little better," Suu offered, though she was still looking away from me. "Not as distracting. And if I focus on everyone else around me, on the present, it's not so bad."

"That's good," I said. "I noticed you were more active at the dinner table today, which was great!"

"We had a fun day," she informed me with a smile. "Rachnee felt a lot better after that, too."

"Yeah, she did," I nodded. "She and I managed to have a good talk earlier, too. I think the two of us are good now. Cleared the air, all that jazz."

"Mm," Suu sweetly hummed, resting her head against my shoulder. "That's good."

"It really is."

She and I stayed like that for a few moments in silence. I could make out the sound of crickets chirping from outside in the dark, and my own slow breathing. But not Suu's. I looked down at her and noticed there was no rise and fall to her chest, even as she squirmed to make herself comfortable. I guess slimes didn't breathe quite like the rest of us.

Her eyes flitted open, but only partially. "Can we… Can we connect minds again?" she asked.

"You're not worried you'll get too many memories again?" I wondered.

"Mn. Maybe. But," Her eyes closed again, "I miss it."

"… Okay." I missed it, too. I couldn't deny that. "Go for it."

I felt her head feeler slowly slither its way up to the crown of my head and then gently rest there. The familiar sensation of a path being opened, and-

 _I'm hiding in the shadows. Watching with ravenous hunger at the village before me. The aching, hollow feeling within me screams to be satiated, but I cannot go. Not yet. Too much prey, too much fire. Need to wait._

 _The village is under attack. Humans scream and cower before the great, armored creatures that ravage them. The pounding of hooves signal their rival, along with ululating war cries. For a moment I believe they are humans riding horses, but the thought is quickly brushed aside when they come clearly into view._

 _Centaurs. Both male and female partake in the raid, cutting down the humans with sword and spear._

 _They are strong prey. Too big to quickly kill, as I am now. Were I only stronger…_

 _But for now, I can only scavenge._

 _Most of the bloodshed has moved to the further edge of the village. Thirst drives me forward. I must risk it. I can only wait so long._

 _Puddles of water and blood are quickly absorbed into me. Each drop rejuvenates yet intensifies my thirst. I try to keep to the shadows, but now that I taste it, I cannot control myself. I need it. I need it more than ever._

 _I reach the first corpse. There are two, lying side by side, clutching each other desperately. One was larger male human, with meaty, hair arms that must have been strong in life. No more. I lap at the blood pouring from him, but hesitate when I see the smaller corpse lying beside him._

 _It is a girl, only a child. She stares vacantly at the dead man, drying tears falling down her still-warm face. Her eyes… They are green. A brilliant green. Like twin emeralds._

 _I stare at the face, perplexed. I never look too much at humans. They are always in packs, so I can only hunt those who are alone in the dark. An emotion surges within me, but I know not what. It is only prey. So why?_

 _It is only far later, in a land far more peaceful than this, that I realize the emotion is (sorrow [envy {revulsion}]). But is it for the girl, or myself?_

 _"Do you even like yourself?"_

The connection faded. I stared ahead with wide eyes, not really seeing anything.

"That was a funny memory," Suu giggled at my side. She sounded so happy. "Your friend Rami couldn't even walk!"

"Yeah…" I murmured, having no clue what she was talking about. We must've… We must've had different experiences. She had one of my memories, and I had one of hers. That had to be it.

Every breath I took shuddered. My heart pounded in my chest. I was intensely aware of my entire body and it was all I could do to not be a trembling wreck. Whatever I'd just experienced… it wasn't meant for a human.

"Mm." Suu nuzzled my arm. "I feel a little better now. Thanks, Daddy."

The opposite had seemed to happen to Suu. Maybe… Maybe I'd been diverted a part of whatever she's been going through, relieving some of the pressure. I suppose I should've been happy for that. But…

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Those three words made my shoulders sag with an oppressive weight. If that was all I could do to ease her pain, then I would do it. That it actually worked was an immense, unforeseen bonus. I knew it wouldn't solve the problem, but for now… She was happy.

That was really what mattered most.


	126. Takasaka House, Session 1, Part 1

"So, I've got a question for ya."

"Mm," I grunted as I brought the cup of coffee to my lips. Ah, the sweet smells of a chai latte felt _oh so_ good as they wafted up my nose.

"Do you, like, _ever_ have a good night's sleep?" Zoe asked, eyeing me with concern from her spot beside me. She was decked out in her full MON Squad uniform, clearly ready for a fight. Hopefully that wouldn't be necessary, but it paid to be cautious. "'Cuz I swear, every damn time before you work you have a shitty mornin'."

I could hardly blame her for saying such. When she and Tio came to pick me up earlier that morning, I was all yawns and rubbing my eyes. I didn't even realize I had bags under my eyes until Tio kindly pointed them out. Zoe was right, of course; in case it wasn't entirely obvious, I did not sleep well last night. At all.

"I think I've had one or two since I came here," I replied, rolling my shoulder and feeling it pop. "The night after that whole business with Preya and Kii, I dropped like a fucking rock."

"No shit, I had to carry your bony ass back home," Zoe snorted, turning away and resting her chin on an open palm as she looked outside. "But yer good, right?"

"Yeah, I'm gucci," I dismissed. "Just a little anxious about meeting six high-risk women, maybe."

"Don't you worry!" Tio cheerfully assured me. I would've been more assured if she wasn't also wearing her full plate tactical armor. I felt like I was staring at a Space Marine, except one that loved frilly dresses and always wanted to hug people. "Bina and I will protect you if they try to kill you!"

"While I'm pretty sure they won't be actively trying to kill me, the thought is appreciated," I told her with a tired smile. "If Takasaka can handle living with all six of them for so long, then I should be fine."

"There ya go, bein' all rational an' stuff," Zoe said, giving me a playful jab on the arm."Knew you had it in you."

"Your care and support are noted," I commented, smirking at her. "But I just want to get the ball rolling already."

"Good thing that we're here, then," Zoe said as the car slid to a halt. After checking and double-checking their gear, she and Tio looked at me expectantly. "Well, it's yer show now, Juyo. You lead, we'll follow."

And wasn't that simply terrifying and ridiculous?

Zoe and I had decided earlier that we'd call each other by our real names only when in private. She never clarified why she wasn't too keen on sharing her real name with everyone else, and I wasn't going to pry. Lord knew I had my own secrets to keep. The big one in particular, I really needed to get to telling her at some point. I'd forgotten to ask Kuroko about it earlier…

Well, one thing at a time.

After taking a deep breath, I steeled myself and stepped outside. I'd decided to forego sunglasses for this outing, since it'd probably make me look like a creepy and distrustful government agent, so I had to shield my eyes from the sudden harsh burst of sunlight. Once the glare faded and my eyes adapted to the light, I could properly make out the Takasaka household.

It was remarkably similar in size and shape to Kurusu's, despite being owned by a police officer whose income I doubted could afford such an impressive home. It was perhaps safe to assume that the Cultural Exchange had remodeled and expanded the place when he took in six liminals, like they had with our house. Looking down the road, I saw an excessively-nondescript white van parked less than a block away. Either the Cultural Exchange or local law enforcement keeping a watch on the house, like I'd been told.

I gulped. A moment after I did, a hand gently rested on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"You got this," Zoe said from beside me.

People didn't often think about it, but the simple act of touching someone could mean more than a thousand soothing words. A held hand, a hug, a kiss, silent gestures of reaching out and opening up. It was why I had tried my hardest to teach Suu the significance of it through our contact, so she would have more reverence for touch than her canon self. People could forget sometimes, especially if they were used to being alone, and seem to flinch at just the suggestion of contact. I'd been like that, for a long time.

But when it came down to it, it was simply nice to be touched. That it was done so by someone I was starting a romantic relationship with was a sizable bonus.

My shoulders lost their tension. I rested my hand atop hers for a moment before striding forward to the front door.

Show time. I rang the doorbell.

I heard some shouting from inside, followed by footsteps edging closer. A few minutes later, the door partially opened, revealing a very tired-looking man. Bags under his eyes, spiky black hair that clearly hadn't changed much from when he got out of bed, and a worn smile. I felt exhausted just looking at him.

"Hello there," he greeted, leaning slightly on the doorframe. While thin, I noticed a wiry strength that bulged slightly from his arms. He was physically fit, at least. "I'm Hyouske Takasaka. Are you guys from the Cultural Exchange?"

"That we are," I informed him, bowing slightly. "I'm Juyo Janai, a liminal counselor for the Cultural Exchange. These two are my partners, Zombina and Tionishia, and members of MON Squad."

"We've met," Zoe remarked with a smirk, folding her arms. "Once or twice."

"Nice to see you again!" Tio waved at him, her bulky plates grinding against each other as she moved.

"N-Nice to see you guys again, too," Takasaka replied shakily, though I couldn't tell if it was from remembering the circumstances of their previous meeting or just his general tiredness. "Well, would you like to come in? A couple of the girls are in the family room, but the rest are still in their rooms, I think."

"Yes please, thank you," I answered, stepping inside as he moved to give us room. "So, Mr. Takasaka, is it just you helping out these six?"

"Yup, just me," he said. I noticed that Zoe and Tio were hanging back a bit while Takasaka and I made our way down the hall. Assuming they knew what they were doing, I didn't bother them. "Though Piper and Tula do a bit to help out around the house, too, which is nice. Without them around…" He sighed. "Well, it'd be a lot more work."

"Gotcha. So do you even have time for your actual job?"

"Not really, no. I still get paid, since watching them is technically my job for now, but…" He looked conflicted. "Look, I don't want to come off as lazy or anything. These girls _need_ someone to help out acclimating to human society, and I was the only that seemed to care. I have a duty to help those in need. It's just… I didn't sign up to be a babysitter, you know?"

"I hear you," I said sympathetically, nodding. "Trust me, I get it. That's why I'm here. Today's not meant to be super in-depth, just me trying to get a feel for them and see where they're at for myself. Depending on what happens, one or two of them might get sent to other host families soon."

"So long as they're taken care of," Takasaka said, concern plain in his voice. "I try to do as much as I can, but I can only do so much. After what they've all been through… they deserve better."

I was really starting to like this guy.

"Out of curiosity, would you be up at all for at least one of them staying with you in the long term?" I asked. "Because you clearly care about them, but the current situation simply can't last much longer."

"No, it can't," Takasaka admitted, though he seemed unhappy about it. "Hm… Probably, yeah, but I'd have to think on it more. Besides, after all the expansions this place went under, it'd be rather lonely have it all to myself!" He laughed a little at that.

I chuckled with him. "For sure, for sure." The house itself was pretty nice, though there were obvious signs of wear and tear. Claw marks scratched into the walls and floorboards, the occasional discarded piece of garbage in a corner, and what _looked_ like acid burns dotted about, though I was hardly an expert so I couldn't be sure. Still pretty concerning, regardless. "No rush, really, just thought I'd offer."

"It's appreciated."

By then, we'd reached the family room. It was dingier than mine, which was hardly surprising, and the couches had a couple gashes and spots on them. Lounging on one of the couches was the sprawled form of an echidna, peering with golden slit eyes through dusty brown hair. Her scaled lower body reminded me of a rattlesnake's, with its sandy light and dark brown coloration, which slowly coiled and tensed when she laid eyes on me.

The only other person in the room looked like a small child, curled tightly in a ball as she silently read a book. Her odd, gothic maid-like dress reminded me of Mero's, or at least what Mero would have worn if typical clothes didn't simply slide off her mucus-covered skin. A pair of large black headphones covered her ears, completely shutting her off from the world. I would've easily mistaken her for a human child were it not for the large, single red eye that gazed down at the book with an expressionless face. She didn't even glance at Takasaka and me as we entered the room.

"Hey guys," Takasaka greeted to the both of them. "This is the man from the Cultural Exchange I told you was coming. Wanna introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Juyo Janai," I told them, waving at them. "Nice to meet you both."

"Hello," the echidna grunted. "I'm Piper. So you're our new shrink?"

"Not really, no," I replied, softening my face. "I'm just here to see how you're all holding up and if you'd be at all interested in a more regular host family situation."

Transparency would for the most part be the best option, I'd figured. A fair number of the girls here had been lied to or manipulated and would most likely react poorly to someone who tried to do the same. If I was going to make any sort of headway with them, I had to be honest and forthcoming. Hopefully, that could at least set the foundations for trust between us down the road.

"Hm." Piper lazily sat upward, stretching her scaled arms and yawning. Now that I could get a better view of her face, I realized that her looks were like a cross between Miia and Zoe. She had the same stunning eyes as Miia, twin brilliant golden orbs that gleamed like a predator's, but the rest of her, from her short hair to tomboyish demeanor, reminded me of Zoe. It was… actually kinda sexy. Push it down, push it down! Can't get distracted! To my surprise (and internal conflict) she smiled at me, revealing a pair of fangs that poked out from her upper lip. "Cool. The last thing I want is some human shrink trying to poke my head. That said, though…"

 _Holy shi-!_

A brown blur struck at me faster than I could blink, and I felt cool scales wrap around my waist, pulling me up. Before I knew it, I was dangling in the air, held up by Piper's tail.

"You better not be lying," Piper finished, a harsh glint in her eyes.

Sweet Jesus, she was _fast_. Deep breaths, deep breaths, you've been in worse situations before, haven't you? Wow, I actually have, haven't I? Not sure how I felt about that.

"Oi, Piper, cut it out!" Takasaka demanded, already tugging at her tail and trying to pull me down. "Just because I let you do that sometimes to me doesn't mean you can just do that to others! It's illegal for you to hurt humans, remember?"

"You should listen to the fuzz, sandsnake," suggested a disturbingly sweet voice that materialized beside me. "This human ain't one you should be worryin' about."

Zoe was smiling, but there was absolutely zero mirth behind her toothy grin. If I thought that Piper had a dangerous glint to her eyes, than Zoe's looked downright _murderous_. One hand gently rested on the sheath to her combat knife, while the other was hovering just a little too close to the tip of Piper's tail. Echidna tails were nearly as sensitive as a typical lamia's, if I remembered correctly. It wasn't a subtle warning, but Zoe didn't exactly do subtle.

"… I was just teasing the guy," Piper pouted, after a moment. Her tail uncoiled around me, dropping me to the floor. I helped myself up before anyone could offer, dusting off my pants as I did.

"I'm fine," I assured them. While my heart was still pounding in my chest like crazy, I'd expected some kind of rough-housing was going to be had around here. These were just those type of people. If I panicked over little things like that, I'd never be able to help these girls or anyone else similar to them in the future. "While I understand you're suspicious, you really don't need to resort to stuff like that to get me to talk. And between you and me," I leaned forward to stage-whisper, "I'm pretty weak against people that are nice to me."

"I'll remember that," Piper smirked, rolling off her spot on the couch. Her attention quickly slid away from me as she slithered out of the room. "Mm, hungry. We got any grub, Coach?"

"There's some leftover chicken still in the fridge," Takasaka replied. "But Mako already called it."

"I think I'll raid it anyway. That's what she gets for using my panties as an eye patch!"

I opened my mouth…

"Please don't ask," Takasaka sighed.

…and closed it.

I looked over at Zoe for a moment, briefly making eye contact before giving her a smile. She snorted and shook her head, already wandering off. There was no sign of Tio, but I could assume she was off doing… whatever it was she needed to do here. I'll trust her.

Takasaka and I walked over to the lone backbeard in the chair, who hadn't reacted in any way to what had just happened.

"Hey, Iris," Takasaka said, poking her headphones. "We got a visitor." His voice was gentle, but I could see more tension in him than there had been when dealing with Piper. That had to bode well.

Iris spared a glance at us, her red eye peeking out from shaggy bangs of wild black hair. I tried to smile and offered a wave, but she quickly looked away.

"Tch," she muttered in a low, soft voice. "Hairy pervert."

At that, she increased the volume of whatever she was listening to and dove back into her book.

Shut down at the gate. Takasaka gave me an apologetic look and I shrugged back. I could hardly expect to make actual progress with all of them on the first day.

Still stung a little, though.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks a ton as always to my awesome patrons: BakaSmurf, Mizu, A Certain Random Guy, Chase Lim, VA-56, Unken Jimbo, Cross-Brain, Derek, Jon Hollander, and Constantine! Hope you all enjoy!**


	127. Takasaka House, Session 1, Part 2

**Author's note: Hey guys, guess what? This is the one year anniversary of this fic! Crazy, right? Hard to believe I started this beast exactly one year ago... Man, the time's flown by. Thanks to everyone who gave this story a chance, I know it's not easy to accept a premise as potentially trashy as a self insert in an ecchi harem manga. Here's to another year of shenanigans, yeah? Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Iris had made it abundantly clear that she had no interest in speaking any further with me, so I didn't pester her. Takasaka and I walked away from her a little bit before he spoke again.

"She's almost always like that," he explained, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It took ages for her to not call me a pervert whenever I spoke to her. Even now, half the time it feels like she's only got… contempt, I guess, for me." He sighed. "She'll actually listen to the girls, sometimes, but… Sorry, but I really don't know what you can do for her."

I glanced back at her, considering. The case of Iris was going to be a slow and frustrating one, I knew. Takasaka himself sounded like he'd given up on her and I could hardly blame him. Piper had her issues, sure, but she could be talked down and reasoned with. Iris… well, it was hard to help someone that didn't want to be helped.

I'd made a mistake in my earlier judgment of her. I'd originally thought she may be one of the easier cases in this house, but now I severely doubted that. Still, I promised Kuroko I would see this through and I would. I could only hope that I could actually help Iris, or any of these girls for that matter.

"We'll just have to see for now," I replied noncommittally. Before I could put more thought into Iris, I needed to meet the rest, anyway. "Where'd you say the others were?"

"Hm, everyone except Vera ought to be in their rooms," Takasaka answered after pausing to think.

"Where's Vera?"

"Should be out in the back. She stays outside most of the time, unless it's raining." He cast a weary look towards the back of the house. "I gave up trying to stop her from flying around a bit, but she rarely goes very far. She likes shiny stuff, you see."

I tilted my head to the side. "Uh, yeah, I read that wyverns are typically attracted to that sort of thing, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Oh, my bad," Takasaka hastily backpedaled, waving his hands. "I skipped a bit. I set up a couple wind chimes and coins on strings in the backyard right where the sun shines most of the day. That way, if she wanders off too far, she'll see the shining metal and come back to investigate."

"That actually works?" I asked, surprised. The two of us started making our way to the back of the house. At his nod, I scratched my beard. "Clever, but also a bit of a gamble. What if she never looks in this direction?"

"Then the Exchange or the police direct her back here," Takasaka answered. "They all know to keep an eye out for her at this point and don't immediately deport her because of her… unique mental condition, which admittedly makes her a little more difficult to handle."

"The coordinator did tell me about that," I said. "She mentioned that Vera may have autism. Do you think so?"

Takasaka shrugged. "The only mental disorder stuff I know is related to anger and depression, since a decent amount of crime and suicides involve one or the other. I know she's got _something_ not exactly connected right up here, though." He tapped his head for emphasis.

So he was aware enough to pick up on that much while also hesitant to put a label on it. If it wasn't my job to actually figure out exactly what her deal was, I would have done the same. Takasaka was just here to make sure they had food and a roof over their heads, not fix all of their problems. Frankly, the former task alone was more than most folks could handle. The only person I could imagine doing so well at it was Kurusu.

I started to imagine what it would have been like if the girls here were swapped with those back home, but I shook my head. While that could be a fun what-if scenario to wonder about later, but for now I needed to focus.

"Well, I'll see for myself what her deal is," I told him right as we reached the back door. Takasaka grunted in acknowledgement before swinging the door open.

I was immediately welcomed by the sound of wind chimes clinking harmoniously around me. The golden tubes swayed gently at the slightest breeze and I could see strings of coins lining the fence. The backyard itself was pretty bare; yellowed grass grew in patches amidst a sea of dirt and dust, and the only decorations aside from the wind chimes and coins were a small patio with a couple chairs.

Most notable, however, was the distinct lack of a wyvern.

"Vera's usually sun-bathing out here when she's not flying," Takasaka explained before letting out a sigh. "Looks like she flew off again, though."

"I imagine Piper must be out here often, too," I said conversationally. I honestly wasn't all that surprised Vera wasn't here.

"She is," he nodded. "Mostly early in the mornings, though. She's a lot more active in the afternoon."

Right then, the sun was blotted out.

I looked up to see a monstrous winged shape flying through the sky, enormous leathery wings utterly still as it slowly glided to the ground. All I could see was a shadow, but what a shadow it was. Talons as big as my foot, a tail that sinuously flowed with the wind… the wings alone looked like they could cover me entirely.

When she landed, I was able to see the rest of her. Most of her body, save for the front of her chest and face, were completely covered in rust-colored scales. She loomed over me and Takasaka, and I could barely see a pair of horns poking upward out of her shaggy white hair. Her face, while cute, was expressionless; scales framed her face along the cheeks and chin, leaving only a small amount of room for dusky skin. Her eyes were more bestial than Draco's, far more reptilian than human.

So this was what a wyvern looked like in the flesh. God _damn_ was she badass!

For as long I could remember, I'd loved dinosaurs. The great and terrible monsters that once roamed the earth, all might and prehistoric power. I was obsessed with them to the point that I knew how to spell "archaeopteryx" and "pachycephalosaurus" by kindergarten, as well as a library's worth of other ancient beasts. Safe to say, being a paleontologist was one of my earliest dreams. As I grew up, that love of dinosaurs extended to other similar monsters, such as dragons and Godzilla. Even now, back home, there was a row of Godzilla and dragon toys on a shelf on my bedroom wall.

I supposed that, if I really thought about, it was my early love for monsters like those that allowed me to so readily accept liminals in this world. The strange and unknown weren't exactly terrifying when all you could dream about was playing with such things. When I saw Draco the first time, I was too caught up in resolving whatever issues she'd bring to really think about her draconian features. Besides, she looked more like a lizardfolk with wings than a proper dragon, to me at least.

But Vera… everything about her screamed _dragon_ to me. It was impossible to keep my heart from pounding in excitement, to keep my eyes from widening with wonder. Beings like her were almost _exactly_ like those I'd dreamed about since I was a baby.

Maybe I was geeking out a bit too much. It took all my willpower not to squee at the sight of her.

Ahem.

I'd been so lost in fanboying over her appearance that I'd missed the little fuzzball firmly nestled between her ragged overalls and breasts. Was that… a dog? It certainly seemed rather calm for riding a wyvern around.

"Keeper," Vera stated in a soft, but insistent voice. "I want it."

"We've been over this before, Vera," Takasaka groaned, palming his face. "That's the neighbor's dog. You can't have it."

"But I want it," she simply retorted, her blank expression unmoving. Her tail twitched behind her. "I took it and I want it."

"Just because you took it doesn't mean it belongs to you," Takasaka explained. "That's stealing, which is illegal."

Vera blinked at him. "I know that," she said. She licked her lips. "But I still want it."

"Just… Just don't do it again, okay?" Takasaka asked, stepping forward and calmly removing the small white dog from her chest. Her only reaction was that of a dull surprise, her mouth parting open slightly in protest and revealing a row of sharp fangs. "I'm going to take it back now before they get angry again. Why don't you talk with Mr. Janai for a little bit? He's the counselor from the Cultural Exchange that I told you about."

"Counselor?" Vera swiveled her head over to me, looking at me as though she only just now noticed me. "New person?"

Smiling, I stepped up and waved at her. "Hello, Vera," I greeted. "I'm Juyo Janai and, like Takasaka said, I'm a counselor from the Cultural Exchange. How're you?"

"I am healthy," Vera stated. Her eyes darted to the back of Takasaka, who'd been walking back to the house. "But I also want the dog."

"We all want what we can't have," I said, unable to suppress a smirk at the memories those words brought back. "But I wouldn't worry about the dog if I were you. I could try to work something out where you can play with dogs in the area, maybe at a shelter, if you like?"

"I like that," Vera decided, nodding to herself. "Is that why you're here? To bring me dogs?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Not specifically, but if it helps than sure! I'm actually here to talk with you and the other girls here," I explained. "To see how you're all doing and if any of you could potentially move in with a new host family."

"Ah," Vera grunted. "Okay." A few moments passed by in silence, where she just stared at me. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable under her gaze, I fidgeted where I stood and was about to say something when she finally spoke up. "Why were you staring at me like that before?" she asked.

"… Huh?"

"Why were you staring at me like that before?" she repeated.

"No, I heard you, I meant," I hastily replied, putting my hands in my pockets. "What're you referring to?"

"When I landed, your face went all…" Vera hesitated, before her face started to contort oddly. She was clearly struggling, since much of her face was made of rigid scales, and it took me a while to figure out what she was trying to do. Considering that she was widening her eyes and twisting her mouth into some form of a wide, vacant smile, I assumed she was trying to imitate how I'd looked earlier. "… Like this."

The forced expression of overbearing cheerfulness and wonder looked utterly ridiculous on such an intimidating individual.

When she noticed that all I was doing was laughing, Vera's face returned to its usual stoniness. "Did I tell a joke?"

"Heh, kinda," I chuckled, wiping at my eyes. "I just wasn't expecting that, was all!"

"You asked for clarification, didn't you?" she asked, baffled.

"I suppose I did," I admitted, smiling. "To answer your question, I was looking at you like that because you looked really cool."

"'Cool'?" she echoed, tilting her head to the side. "Me?"

"Well, yeah. I've loved dragons since I was a kid, so it's like a dream come true to meet you."

"I'm not a dragon," Vera corrected.

"I know you're not," I sighed. "But wyverns are pretty damn close."

"Close, yes." Vera nodded, before letting out a big yawn and stretching her massive wings. I reflexively took a step back at the movement, eyes bulging just to capture everything she was doing. "Mm. I'm tired. I'm going to nap now. Bye bye, Janai."

"See ya, Vera," I said to her as she walked off. Her long tail lazily swung behind her in an almost hypnotic pattern as her talons scraped against concrete.

Yeah, it was hard for me to get a read on her. I was positive that her facial expression hadn't changed once save for when she was trying to copy me. At least she wasn't being outright rude like Iris had been; she just seemed … awkward. Wasn't sure if that meant she had autism, though.

Scratching the back of my head for a moment, I let the therapeutic sensation of my nails going through hair to take a breather. So far, so good. Piper was definitely workable, and Vera didn't seem too difficult to follow since I knew what to expect. The only problem was Iris. For now.

I still had three more to go. Mako, Tula, and Gu. A former pirate, a religious large breed arachne who was illegally smuggled in, and a victim of Enkidu that had also killed dozens. At least.

Bring it on.


	128. Takasaka House, Session 1, Part 3

"So whaddaya think so far?"

I took a few gulps from the cup of water Takasaka had offered me and wiped my mouth before responding.

"Piper's pretty workable, so is Vera," I told Zoe, setting the cup down on the countertop. We were alone in Takasaka's kitchen; the policeman had been pulled aside by Tio a few minutes to discuss something involving house security. Everyone else seemed to have gone to their rooms for now. I was perfectly fine with that, since that gave me a little bit of time to collect my thoughts. "The main one I'm worried about so far is Iris."

"Ah, that one," Zoe grunted, folding her arms beneath her chest and leaning against the wall. Her eyes narrowed slightly in the direction that Iris had wandered off a while ago. "If she wants to be miserable, let her, I say."

"I… can't, really," I replied, frowning slightly and scratching the back of my head. "I'm not gonna just leave her like that without at least trying to help her out."

"Even though she called ya a hairy pervert?"

I shrugged. "Well, at least half of that is correct." I ran my fingers through my beard for emphasis. "And I know I'm not a pervert." I paused, considering. "Eh, okay, not quite, but definitely not in the way she was implying."

"That so?" She quirked her eyebrow and smirked. "Little girls ain't yer thing?"

"Sorry to disappoint," I snorted. "I got this problem where I-"

"Juyooooo!" Tio called out from the hallway, cutting me off. "We're good to keep going now!"

Damn it, Tio, I totally had a suave line to make Zoe swoon!

She was saved from further internal ranting, though, when Zoe smacked my ass as she strutted past me. "Maybe next time, eh chief?" she remarked playfully, winking at me before leaving me behind. My heart skipped a beat before I shook my head. Looked like I was the one that was supposed to swoon today, not her.

Well, worse has happened. I'll get her next time! I should probably focus on work for now, though.

I was greeted by Takasaka, Zoe, and Tio out in the hallway, the latter looming over all of us in her hulking armor. "Tula's ready for you," Takasaka informed me, jerking a thumb down the hallway. "Fair warning though, she's got a bit of a temper if you say the wrong things."

"And what might those wrong things be?" I asked.

"Eh… This may not apply to you, but she gets _really_ competitive sometimes, especially if you try to one-up her," Takasaka explained, before sighing. "She and Mako tend to get into it a lot, though I'm pretty sure Mako's just doing it to mess with her most of the time…"

"Competitive, got it." My brother and my best friend both were frustratingly competitive back home, so I was used to the type. "Anything else?"

"She gets a little touchy when it comes to the smuggling group that originally brought her here," he continued. "And by that I mean she almost threw Mako through a wall when Mako needled her about it."

I quirked an eyebrow at that while silently thanking every god I could think of that Zoe and Tio were here with me. "Sounds like those two clash a lot."

"Mako's a troublemaker," he agreed, his voice growing stern. "And Tula's attitude doesn't help either. But I guess you could say the same about everyone in this house."

We were quiet for a few moments as we walked down the hallway, until something clicked for me. "Hold on, does Tula not live in the attic?" I asked, recalling Rachnera who had explicitly asked to be put in our attic.

Takasaka shook his head. "Nope. It would have been better for her, I thought, because of her size, but she specifically requested to be "closer to the Earth", whatever that meant. I took it to have something to do with her religion and didn't pry."

I nodded silently, scratching my chin and wondering about what her religion might be. Rachnera had told me that all arachne at least believed in _the_ Arachne and saw her as their god, but had also mentioned that that didn't necessarily mean arachne _only_ worshipped her. Preya had also said that different liminal species outside of harpies worshipped the Three Sisters depending on virtues they represented. So liminals didn't exclusively worship whatever god or divine beast that was directly associated with them.

This would also be my first encounter with a devout follower of a liminal religion. Despite not being religious myself, the prospect was still exciting for the knowledge I'd gain from the experience. Fanatics always unsettled me, so I hoped that wouldn't be the case here. I was _thirsty_ for some good ol' fashioned lore.

Once we reached Tula's door, I couldn't help but notice the slightly increased amount of scratches and claw marks on the floor and walls around it. There was also a musty smell coming from behind the door, making my nose automatically crinkle. Not exactly promising. Tio set herself up on the opposite wall, facing the door directly with her arms at her sides while Zoe went into position diagonal to her on the other wall. Their caution was understandable; large breed arachne were the strongest subspecies of an already-powerful and dangerous liminal species. While I knew I was in good hands, it was difficult for me to stay confidant.

After reflexively wiping the sweat off my palms, I knocked on the door. "H-Hello?" Shit, did my voice just crack? "This is Juyo Janai, a counselor from the Cultural Exchange. May I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in," a gruff voice grunted from inside. I took a deep breath and swung open the door, my eyes widening when I beheld the woman inside.

 _Fuzzy!_

Well, that was my first thought, if only because there was just so much _hair_. Almost her entire body was covered in bright orange fur, with stripes of brown and black crossing her legs and covering her lower abdomen. It reminded me of a red panda, though a tiger might have been a better comparison considering who she was. And _holy shit_ was she massive. Even when compared to Rachnera, Tula's individual legs were almost as thick as me, though that could've been the hair making her seem larger. Her arms looked more like they belonged on a bear than a spider, each ending in thick dark claws as big as steak knives. Not to mention she was easily as tall as Cerea and would likely give Tio a run for her money if she stretched all the way up.

Tula's face was round, almost heart-shaped, but still managed to seem fearsome. Six mud-colored eyes gleamed down at me beneath a fiery mane of orange hair, heavy with… it was hard to tell. Judgment, scorn? She folded her hairy arms as she regarded me, the gesture only just now having me realize that she was only wearing a torn jacket that did little to cover her upper body.

"So you're the shrink that the fuzz called in, huh?" Tula said by way of greeting, quirking three eyebrows. At least, I thought it was three; the uppermost eyes were right at the edge of her hair so it was hard to tell if she even had an eyebrow between them. She looked up and jerked her head at someone outside the door. "Ogress. What line are you from?"

I looked back to see Tio tilt her helmeted head for a moment, before perking up when she had realized what Tula was referring to. "Oh! Mama told me it was Orcus. Sorry, I don't really get asked that often."

Tula responded by resting a single claw on her throat and lowering her head. "May the deep roads guide you home," she muttered lowly and reverentially. Tio tensed at the words and raised a hand halfway to her throat before stopping herself. Ultimately, all she did was stay silent and nod once at Tula.

I felt as though I was missing something, but I bit down the question for now. Whatever it was, it had been significant to Tio and prying right now might not have been wise.

The reverential air around Tula evaporated immediately when she lowered her claw and turned away. "Close the door behind you," she told me. "I prefer to keep the air in."

I cast a glance at Tio and Takasaka, the former was still while the latter shrugged. Zoe hadn't poked her head out, so I assumed all three were okay with that. I shut the door and joined Tula, noting the rest of the room now that I wasn't focusing solely on her.

Despite the musty smell, it was actually surprisingly clean; the only hair I saw on the floor had only just recently fell off her. There was a thin and tall bookcase in the corner beside the bed, packed almost to bursting with odd tomes. Almost all of them pertained to philosophy, but I spied what looked to be erotica towards the bottom, but I was just going off the titles on that.

"Fuzz said you're here to figure out if we're good enough for society," Tula said, folding her legs beneath her and resting on them. Her lower body looked almost like a particularly hairy futon. "That true?"

"If you want to put it like that, yeah," I answered, awkwardly trying to figure out where to sit since there weren't any chairs. Eventually I elected to stay standing. "But I wouldn't really phrase it as 'good enough', personally. More like… simply ready, I suppose."

"So they send a human and not a liminal that would actually know that better?" Tula asked skeptically. "Pretty arrogant."

"No one else wanted the job," I replied. "And I'm learning as I go along. It's certainly a bonus that I actually want to help people, from my perspective anyway."

Tula hummed, her pedipalps poking out from the mass of hair and running through it. I belatedly realized she was grooming herself. "Uh huh. And how're you gonna make that kind of call to begin with?"

"By talking with you all," I told her. "Getting to know you and all that jazz. Nothing special."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If you say so."

Of course she was suspicious. She'd been tricked into coming here in the first place by trusting humans that likely claimed similar things as I was. I had to somehow break through that trust barrier, and that wouldn't happen anytime fast if I started bold declarations of wanting to help the helpless and making it my life goal to get her to trust humans again.

No, the best way was to get her talking and go from there.

"I actually was wondering a few things about liminal religions," I started, scratching the back of my head to hide my nervousness. "I heard you're staying here for religious purposes, so do you mind if I ask about that?"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at that, before she ran a clawed hand through her hair. Eventually she shrugged and asked, "How much do you know about local folklore?"

"Not much," I admitted. "I know of a couple types of yokai, but beyond that I barely know anything."

Tula sighed. "Then you don't know about the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons?"

"Nope."

"Well, it's exactly what it sounds like and I want to see it. One hundred yokai march through the streets of Japan in the summer, supposedly killing or taking away any who see it unless they're properly protected."

Ooh, that sounded pretty cool. But wait a minute… "So you want to see a parade that will likely kill you? Why?"

That prompted a wolfish grin from Tula, revealing a row of short fangs, and there was a hungry gleam to her eyes. "I'm going to fight off every single demon in a display that will make even Typhon turn his gaze toward me," Tula purred.

Now _that_ was a name I recognized instantly. I wasn't particularly pleased by that, though. "T-Typhon, huh? I've heard of him before…" And I really hoped we weren't thinking of the same one.

"As well you should," Tula nodded, folding her arms again. "He's the greatest monster there is and ever will be, and it was through his union with the Mother of Monsters that we were all given life and strength."

Something told me she wasn't referring to Tiamat.

"By 'Mother of Monsters', do you mean Echidna?" I asked. This was all stuff I'd learned in middle school, but I wanted to make sure. _Especially_ if that meant Typhon was a real entity in this world.

"That's right!" She smiled again, but appraisingly this time. "Of course, there's the added benefit of challenging a great foe, one of the trademarks of Arachne."

I shifted where I stood. "So you follow Typhon, Echidna, and Arachne? Are those three what your religion is based on?"

"You could say so," Tula replied dismissively. "They are three of a pantheon I hold to, those who exist to challenge the gods. I value most of what they represent, so I keep to them and seek their guidance."

"Huh." I pondered that for a few moments. "So there's liminal religions based entirely around fighting against gods? Didn't gods create a fair amount of liminals?"

"They may have created many of us, but they certainly didn't care for us," Tula responded lowly. "But yes, there are several. Prometheans, Divine Defiant, the Stars Look Down, all are based around the concepts of challenging the gods and being strong through your own merits. My religion is called the Titanomachy, after the Titan War. I trust you know of it?"

I nodded slowly. "I've known about it since I was a kid," I told her, conflicted feelings rising in me. I wanted to learn more and more, but something was unsettling me. I couldn't place what, precisely. "The old Greek myths… well, myths to humans, were something I was obsessed with back then."

"Is that so?" Tula seemed pleased by that. "Are you religious yourself?"

I shook my head. "Not really, no. I was raised Catholic, but my family stopped going to church around the time I turned seven. I learned Christian values and beliefs, but I was never much one for religion to begin with. I don't hate religion or anything, it just wasn't for me."

"I see." Tula was silent, staring at me with those six eyes, for a few seconds before speaking again. "Not many humans I've met ever expressed much interest in my faith. Fuzz gets jittery whenever the topic comes up, for whatever reason."

"Religion can be a touchy subject for some people," I explained. "I'd rather learn about them to figure out how people think than follow them, personally."

"And that's why you ask about my religion? To figure out how I think?" Tula inquired, her claws noticeably flexing. "You're not one to think I'm defined solely by that, are you?"

"I certainly didn't that was your _only_ aspect, though it would certainly help to understand you," I admitted. "I wasn't lying when I said I was curious about liminal religions. My first priority is my job, of course, but satisfying my curiosity as well is an added bonus, since it loops back to helping me do my job."

"Hm." Her pedipalps slowed down their grooming, giving me the impression that she was actually massaging her legs now. Would someone with an exoskeleton even benefit from a massage? "So you're a liminal counselor that doesn't even know any liminal religions? How are they training you at the Cultural Exchange?"

"They didn't," I groaned. "I was just someone they found that gave a shit."

Tula snorted. "Of course the Cultural Exchange did that." Her smile faded and her gaze hardened. "Before you continue whatever is you're doing here, remember this: simply caring won't be nearly enough here. Just talking with us won't be enough." Her claws tensed, balling into fists.

"I personally don't give a damn if you try to help me or not," Tula continued. "I respect your thirst for knowledge but ultimately you're just another face. Once I conquer the Night Parade, I'm going home. But if you're truly intending to help the girls here…" She looked down at me, fangs poking out from her lips. I couldn't but shrink before the gaze of such a fearsome predator. "Do more, _be_ more, than what you are to me right now."

Right then, facing Tula, I felt as though she and the task ahead of me was Typhon himself, and I was still a lowly human. Ultimately, there was only one way to respond to her, even though all I really wanted to do was go home and pretend I had nothing to worry about.

"I will," I promised her.


	129. Old Memories

Leaving Tula to her devices, I left her room and noticed with a frown that both Tio and Takasaka were absent. Zoe was still there, however, and gave me a little wave when I joined her.

"We might have to leave a little earlier than planned," she informed me, nonchalantly inspecting a clip of ammo before shoving it back into her pistol. "Looks like Gu is havin' a bad day right now."

Despite her calm tone, I did a double-take that threatened to snap my neck. As it was I almost instantly regretted my reaction, groaning and rubbing my neck. "Please explain," I pleaded.

"She has episodes like this from time to time," Zoe elaborated, right when I could've sworn I heard glass breaking down the hall. Now that I thought about it, Takasaka's raised voice was also coming down the hall, as well as Tio's far more soothing one. "Where she remembers things that happened back in the day. They ain't as common as they used to be, but…" She scowled at the sound of something much heavier than glass being smashed. "It's never pretty."

I frowned, following her gaze. "Are they going to be able to handle it?" I asked her.

"The cop's done this whole song an' dance a couple times now," Zoe replied. "And Tio's a pro at gettin' people to calm down. Hell, that's pretty much half her job, aside from bein' real good at smashin' shit. She's saved more than her fair share of folks jus' by talkin' 'em away from the ledge."

"That sounds like Tio, alright," I nodded, smiling briefly before my worry returned. "But if she and Takasaka can talk Gu down, then wouldn't I be able to at least introduce myself to her?"

"Can't risk it," Zoe immediately shot me down. "She gets super sensitive for a day or so and'll attack anyone that ain't a familiar face."

"Oh." Well, that was certainly disappointing. While I knew she was the most dangerous of the bunch, I still had been looking forward to talking with her for a number of reasons. First was her apparent history with Kuroko and Enkidu. While I severely doubted I'd learn much at the get-go, her perspective would certainly give me some more insight on how that all went down. She was also the first slime I could name that wasn't Suu, and I was insanely curious as to how the two of them were different. If only I could just see her…

"Oi," Zoe said, jabbing a finger at my chest and snapping me from my thoughts. "I know what yer thinkin' and it ain't happenin'." She actually seemed a little irritated. "Trust me, Gu ain't gonna be gettin' any better jus' cuz ya got the best intentions."

Tula's words echoed in my head right then. A surge of annoyance rose up in me and it was with considerable effort that I forced it down. "I know that," I told her, my tone mostly not bitter. "I just…" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Can I at least see Mako?"

"… I don't think so," Zoe eventually replied, looking away from me. "This place is gonna be swamped by containment teams real soon, since there's a chance Gu might produce toxic gas or some other nasty stuff."

"Christ," I swore, pinching the bridge of my nose. "This situation needs to change. ASAP."

"No shit. But we can't put her by herself or take her away from people again"

There was a story behind that, but for once I wasn't too curious. Only frustrated.

"Okay," I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets. "I guess I'll get going, then. Are you staying?"

"I gotta," Zoe said. "Tio needs backup, especially until the rest get here. I ain't the best at delicate stuff, but…" She smiled, but it only felt sad to me. "Well, I got my uses. Gonna have to put a rain check on hangin' tonight, too; this shit tends to take up all day," she added apologetically.

Feeling incredibly useless, I slowly nodded. "Gotcha," I muttered and began walking away. "I'll see you around, then."

"Hey." That time, her voice was softer as she stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't beat yerself over it. Shit's complicated, y'know?" Zoe stared at me, concern plain on her face but there was a firmness to her tone. "It's good that you care. Seriously. Not many people would give a rat's ass about the liminals you've helped."

"It's not enough, though," I found myself saying. Do more, be more. "Not nearly enough." I internally kicked myself for sounding like a complete idiot right then. Still, before I walked away, I gently rested a hand on top of hers. Hopefully the gesture would mean something to her that I didn't know how to say. "See you later, Zoe. And thanks."

The car ride back home was a bit of a blur, almost entirely filled with me reflecting on what I'd learned and how I'd reacted back there. To be completely and utterly honest, I was intimidated. I had no clue how I was going to help the girls at the Takasaka household. It was painfully obvious that situation couldn't last in the long term, which was of course part of why I was sent there: to figure out when and where the girls could leave to.

I'd lucked out with Mandroot and Preya, that much was clear. Lilith… remained an issue, as did Draco, even if the latter wasn't technically someone I was counseling. But the overwhelming impression I got from the Takasaka house was that I was completely out of my depth and in for a true challenge. I may have promised Tula I was up for it, but the more I thought about it, less I felt that way.

So it wasn't exactly in the best of spirits that I returned home, but I did feel better once I began walking around the familiar shelter, such as it was. Despite everything, some of the tension dissipated in me hearing Kurusu and the girls talking inside and I couldn't help but smile tiredly. The sounds, the smells, the sights, I'd grown so used to them that they felt… well, like home.

After shooting at text at Zoe asking her to keep me posted, I walked into the living room to see almost everyone hard at work cleaning. Suu was doing her roomba thing, Papi was feather-dusting, Lala and Mero were together wiping down surfaces and clearing webs, while Kurusu vacuumed.

Kurusu waved at me as I entered, turning the vacuum off to greet me. "Hey, Juyo," he said with a smile. "Didn't expect you back so soon."

"Yeah, work ended a little sooner than expected," I explained, making a show of looking around the room. "Deep clean, huh?"

"Yeah," Kurusu replied with a laugh. "Don't want the place looking shabby when Miia, Papi, _and_ Cerea's moms are all coming in!"

"True, true," I nodded. Right, Miia's mom was supposed to come in tomorrow. Smirking, I jabbed an elbow into his ribs. "Looking forward to meeting the in-laws?"

"Heh, I guess," Kurusu admitted, smiling wistfully and not even having the dignity to grunt in discomfort. He blinked and closed his mouth, expression turning blank when he realized what he'd just said. "No, wait, no talk of in-laws in this house!"

"If you say so," I snickered. "Anyway, where's Miia, Cerea, and Rachnera?"

"Miia's up in her room making it ready since her mom will be staying in there," Kurusu explained. "And Cerea and Rachnee went out an hour ago to get groceries. Hm…" He tapped his chin in thought. "Could you go check on Miia, actually? Just to see if she needs anything. When you're down with that, it's your turn for laundry."

"Got it, boss," I assured him, giving him a lazy salute and waving at the girls before heading off. Everyone was pretty absorbed in their work, even Papi, so I figured interrupting them wouldn't be wise.

I made a quick pit stop at my room before going to find Miia, dropping off my wallet and hoodie. That little inconsequential thing handled, I walked over to Miia's room and, finding it closed, knocked a couple times.

"Um, who is it?" came Miia's muffled voice from the other side.

"Juyo," I answered. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, sure! Come on in!"

I swung the door open, revealing Miia sitting on her bed and waving at me. Her room looked like it usually did; cozy and more than a little pink than was necessary. There were more photos taped to the wall since last time I'd been in there, though, what looked to be the rejects for the board of memories she'd made downstairs. There were a couple old dolls and books strewn about her bed, and one such book was on her lap.

"How's it going?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Oh, alright," Miia replied with weak enthusiasm. "I was just cleaning up when I found all this old stuff, so I started reminiscing."

Noting her tone but deciding not to comment on it, I looked around the room. "Yeah, Kurusu mentioned your mom was crashing here," I said. "Where will you be sleeping?"

"Mm, the couch downstairs, most likely."

"Really? And here I thought you'd try to spend the night in Kurusu's room instead," I joked, waggling my eyebrows, or at least trying my best to.

Miia winced. "That's… not really all that funny…" she murmured, looking down.

Shit, had I really forgotten what her mother represented to her right now in her mind? Especially after our heart to heart not too long ago, I really should've kept my damn mouth shut. I must've been still in the same mindset when I poked fun at Kurusu and thought that, since things were going well between them, a little playful jabs here or there would be okay.

Awkwardly, I cleared my throat. "Uh, sorry about that, wasn't really thinking. My bad," I apologized.

"It's alright, I forgive you," Miia said, forcing a smile that quickly faded. "It's just, well, Mama coming back reminds me of why I came here in the first place…"

Right, Miia never had actually told me herself why she came here. With my knowledge of events, it was sometimes difficult to remember what I'd read in the manga or what had actually been told to me by the people themselves.

"Can I ask why?"

Miia hummed, running a slender finger along the cover of the book. Her tail slowly swayed back and forth on the floor. "It's not something I'm proud of," she eventually said. "I'd rather not go into it right now, if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure." There was another moment of awkward silence. While the situation was much less risky than most, I still wanted to nip certain events in the bud regarding Miia's mom. Chiefly the whole poisoning everyone with "weak" neurotoxins and forceful attempts at abducting Kurusu. I knew Miia would shoot down the latter on her own, but the former could still happen unless measures were taken.

I was also maybe a little hurt that Miia didn't want to tell me what the problem was.

"So… what's your mother like?" I hazarded, praying that would get things going in a better direction.

"Her name is Layra, and she's very… ah, forward, I guess," Miia answered, smiling sheepishly. "If she wants something, she'll make sure everyone knows and tries her hardest to get it."

Yeah, like poisoning strangers that had been nothing but kind to her daughter.

"That so?" I said instead, returning her smile. Also, woo for finally learning her name! "Sounds like a pretty strong woman. If that's the case, I can see where you get your passion from."

"Oh, Mama is _much_ more passionate about things than me!" Miia hastily told me, waving her hands to dismiss the idea. "If anything, she takes things a bit too far… Though that can sometimes be a good thing." She fondly stared down at the book again, resting a hand on the cover.

I leaned forward and tried to read the upside-down title. Miia caught that and patted the spot on the bed next to her, an offer I thankfully accepted. After I got a better view of the book, I read its title aloud.

"'The Tail of Syba and Eury'?" I said, tilting my head. I could only assume the title was a pun on something. "Never heard of that one before. Is it a lamian story?"

Miia shook her head, still smiling warmly. "It's a popular children's book for lots of liminal species, though mostly those of draconian and reptilian ancestry. It's a love story, you see, between a dragon princess named Syba and a great human warrior named Eury."

Neither of those names sounded familiar to me, though 'Eury' looked Greek to me.

"I'm guessing it's an old favorite of yours?" I said.

"Mhm!" Miia happily bounced in her seat, bringing the book close to her chest. "I loved books like these as a child, and Mama always made sure I had a new one the instant I finished the last one." She giggled. "Soon enough we ran out of places to put all the books! But Mama always insisted on getting more, since she wanted to 'fan the flames of my passions', as she put it." Her features softened, her golden eyes lidded with nostalgia.

Miia set the book back down on her lip, staring at the cover. The art was pretty simplistic but cute; a black-scaled dragon was coiled around a mountain, staring down curiously at a strong-looking man wielding a sword and shield, though neither objects were raised in defense.

"Those were good days," Miia murmured so softly I almost missed her words, tracing a finger along the dragon's tail and resting on the man's face.


	130. Kimihito Interlude: Onism

I've been having an unsettling feeling, lately. I couldn't place it, and whenever I tried to do things I typically enjoyed, such as cooking, cleaning, or other chores to make it go away, it never did. I did my best to hide it behind my usual smile, but the feeling tended to grow more intense whenever I saw Smith complain about her work, or Cerea returning from her training looking prouder and prouder, or when Juyo came home looking exhausted from a day spent helping liminals. In fact, it was when he came home earlier today from his counseling session that I realized it.

I was unsatisfied. And disappointed.

There was no reason for me to feel that way. I was providing a home for eight people, some of which had nowhere else to go, and all of whom I considered my friends. According to Smith, I was becoming the best example and showcase of the Cultural Exchange program, or at least what it could and should be. I almost informed her that my role in this was because of an accident, but I could see how much it meant to her just from her voice, so I stayed silent.

I was loved, and depended on, and trusted, and respected. That should have been enough.

" _… Kimi? You okay?_ " asked a concerned, motherly voice from my computer.

Blinking rapidly, I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Ah, sorry, Mom. I kinda drifted off for a minute there," I hastily apologized.

" _All we did was ask how things were going,_ " Dad chuckled, his jowls bouncing slightly. Both he and Mom were off in Scotland for their jobs for at least a couple more months, so these rare video chats were the few times we could speak at length. Up until now it had mostly been a couple minutes at most, not nearly enough. All three of us were just so busy, lately. " _You looked like you were about to list off every single thing that happened since we left!_ "

"That's not too far off the mark," I admitted. I hated to remember it, but I still haven't told them what exactly had been happening here for the past month and a half. Partly because I wanted enough time to have a full conversation with them about it, instead of just dropping the bomb and having to go, and…

Hm, that was more of an excuse. I was mostly just nervous to tell them. Being told your home's been extensively remodeled by the government and become home to eight liminals that you've never met before was a bit much for most people, and I was anxious about how they'd react to it.

Was that why I felt unsatisfied? Disappointed?

" _The beginning's usually a good place to start,_ " Mom offered, smiling at me. She had bags under her eyes, and even through the blurry screen I could see she hadn't much time to do her hair lately. She was the only one in our family who had curly hair, much to her chagrin, so she always tried to straighten, but now the ends were curling like brown corkscrews.

"Probably," I said, returning her smile. "Well, you see-"

 _"Bring-bring! Bring-bring!"_ blared in the background on their end, cutting me off. I went silent as Mom checked her phone.

" _Shoot, it's Rivers,_ " she sighed, shooting me a sympathetic look. " _I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to take this. We'll talk later, okay? I know we keep saying that, but…"_

"It's okay," I assured, putting on my well-rehearsed reassuring smile. "Next time."

She nodded gratefully and put the phone to her ear, walking away while talking quickly in English. Dad shifted in his seat so that he was at the center, giving me an apologetic look.

 _"Sorry about that, Kimi, but you know how it goes over here by now._ " He shook his head. " _If your mother's getting called, that means I will be real soon here. Looks like we'll have to push this back yet again._ "

"I'm used to it by now," I told him. "That's just the way things are."

" _Doesn't make it right,_ " he grumbled. " _We both miss you, and Kumiko, a great deal. You speak to her much lately?_ "

I shook my head. "Not much at all since she moved out, no. I'm not that worried about it though, she's always had a bit of a one track mind, right?"

" _Heh, just like her mother,_ " Dad snorted. He looked down, likely at his phone, before letting out a sigh. " _Before I go, I just need to know: are you doing okay? Are you happy?_ "

It was a typical question, one you'd expect from a parent to their child. I almost replied with an easy "Of course" on reflex, but that disquieting feeling from before came rising back up again. That was what led me to not do what I usually did, putting others at ease, but instead did something that might worry them. It wasn't something I could to anyone in this house, but to my parents… They would understand better than anyone, maybe.

"I'm… not sure," I answered. "I guess I feel… unsatisfied? That, and disappointed, lately. Like I'm just treading water and doing the bare minimum. That's not necessarily true, but that's how I feel." I let out a snort, which I realized was almost like Dad's. "It's not a feeling I'm used to."

Dad nodded at my words, his face concerned but not overly emotional. I'd expected… No, I trusted him to react that way. " _I know the feeling,_ " he started, looking me in the eyes. " _Heck, I still feel that way sometimes, if I'm having a bad day. Kimi, you're a good kid. I wish Hayami and I could take half the credit, but sometimes I wonder if you were just born that way._

" _That said, if you really feel like you're not doing enough, that probably means you're not,_ " he continued, folding his arms. " _Whenever I felt that way, I'd do one of two things: talk to your mother for a while, or go out on a long walk alone. The former would remind me I've done plenty to be proud of, and the latter would give me time to reflect on how I can do more._ "

"So you're saying I should do something similar?" I asked.

" _Everyone's got their different ways of dealing with it. You tried to do more of what usually do to forget about it, right?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Try doing something else,_ " he suggested. " _Those familiar things may be comforting, but they may also be part of the problem. Try talking to someone you don't normally talk to, but still trust. Or try doing something crazy that you'd never done before. That might snap you out of your funk._ "

I nodded at his words, a smile returning to my face. "I might do that," I said. "Thanks, Dad."

" _Bah, typical fatherly advice is the least I can do,_ " he told me, smiling back. " _You usually never tell us when something's wrong, so I have to make sure I nail it the few times it happens."_

"You have a point!" I admitted with a laugh.

" _Well, I hate to say it, but I have to get going,_ " Dad groaned. " _Say hi to Seiji for me, will you? And talk to your sister more! I don't care how busy the two of you are, you're still family!_ "

"I will, I will," I promised him. "Talk to you soon, Dad."

" _Later, kiddo._ "

The connection cut out then, leaving a blank screen. I shut my computer down and stood up, thinking about how the rest of the night was going to go. We'd already had dinner and most of us had gone back to our rooms by now, since we'd spent most of the day cleaning in preparation for Miia's mother getting here tomorrow in the morning.

It was getting close to when I would normally head to bed, but I decided against just staying in my room until then. There was always something to do and someone to talk to around here, and I intended to make good on Dad's advice before I got wrapped up in having more guests to take care of. At the very least, I could probably find something else to clean or touch up before falling asleep.

To my surprise, there was absolutely no one out anymore. I stood in the space between the kitchen and the living room, staring at how empty and pristine everything looked. Miia wasn't curled into her usual spot on the couch, shopping online with her laptop. Papi wasn't flailing about on the Wii, nor was Cerea struggling with whatever insanely-difficult boss in her game. Juyo wasn't sagging into a chair after a long day. Suu wasn't observing everyone from Juyo's head. Mero wasn't happily enjoying whatever was going on from her wheelchair and Rachnee wasn't squatting in the corner shooting off snide remarks. Finally, there was no Lala struggling to keep up an ominous aura but horribly failing.

It was like none of them had ever been here. It reminded of what it had been like after Mom and Dad flew to Scotland, leaving me alone in this house.

I sat down on couch, picking Miia's spot instead of the one I usually chose. That was where we'd cuddled at the end of the crazy party a few nights ago. I wasn't entirely sure why I'd done that, other than it'd felt right at the time.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. For a few moments, I forgot I was sharing this home with eight other people. I forgot about the craziness they all brought with them, the good times and the bad. I forgot everything that had happened since Miia came here.

I even forgot I wasn't the only person in the world. Right then, that room was the whole world.

It was… oddly soothing.

I sat there, alone, for a while. I couldn't remember the last time something like this had happened, so I was determined to make the most of it. Without any distractions to bother me, my mind wandered. I began to wonder just where my feelings of dissatisfaction were coming from.

Now that I thought about it, I remembered the first time I felt that way. Juyo had just told us about Enkidu. Or, rather, he told me about Enkidu, since it seemed most of the girls already knew about them. I could have gone my whole life never knowing about that evil organization and how it had affected thousands, if not millions, of people. Miia had even lost family to them.

I belatedly realized my hands were clenched into fists. I took a couple deep breathes until they relaxed. Even though no one here ever really saw it, I did have a violent side that I typically kept buried. The last time I actually hit anyone was when that couple kept saying those awful things to Miia, and before I knew it I'd decked the two of them in the face.

It wasn't surprising that just hearing about Enkidu was enough to make me feel the same way.

Since then, the feeling had come and gone every once in a while. Seeing Smith, Juyo, Cerea, and MON at work always made me feel that way. Because… because they were trying to help more than just the people beside them. They always looked tired, but that was after a day of doing real good.

Ah. So that's what it was.

I felt like I wasn't doing enough. Everything I've done was to make others' lives easier, but that was only for those I was lucky enough have nearby. What if there was another Enkidu out there, somewhere, taking advantage of people? What about the countless humans and liminals that had been hurt by the Cultural Exchange's failures, like Rachnee and Kunanzuki?

I loved my life here. I loved making everyone here smile because of what I did for them. Was that selfish of me, or selfless? Heh, probably both. But was that really enough? Just being a good host wasn't enough to make the Cultural Exchange be better. I could still do that, but I could do more. I knew that.

Seeing Juyo every day, constantly worrying about his counselees, it's obvious that it's taking a toll on him. He almost always has bags under his eyes, and he yawns more than he probably realizes. He's been quieter around here, too, I've noticed. He clearly meant well, but he was taking too much on his own. I doubted Smith intended to give him much more responsibility than he could handle, but she was definitely too busy these days to notice.

Those two were working hard, while I cleaned and cooked. I looked around the living room that now felt small, boxed in, shut off from the world.

Yeah, I was unsatisfied. That felt like a betrayal of who I'd been for a long time, but it was difficult being content anymore. I was aware of how I was seen as a foundation here and that they pretty much relied on me, so it wouldn't be easy, pushing beyond that. Luckily, I had a sturdier body than most, so I could take it all on.

Besides, Lala had mentioned that the reasoning behind my crazy endurance had to do with "the blood of a hero" or something like that. Maybe it was high time I saw if that was really the case.


	131. Mama Miia

The next morning, I stood in the shower and let the warm water flow down my body. I ran my hands through soaking hair, feeling the smooth sensation along my fingers. The action was slow and ponderous, but most importantly it helped me think.

Today was the day Miia's mother, Layra, was coming to visit. From what I remembered of the manga, she would arrive and immediately shove Kurusu's hand onto her breast as some kind of fucked up greeting. That was… admittedly not exactly what I was worried about, besides the obvious sexual harassment issue. Kurusu was a big boy and could handle that himself if she really did it this time around.

No, what I was _actually_ most determined to avoid was the part where she _poisoned the whole house_ save for Miia and Kurusu, and then tried to abduct him for a shotgun wedding with Miia. In canon, she failed at the latter part, thanks to both his and Miia's efforts to stop her, but I'd prefer to just cut straight to the part where everything was resolved and do away with the whole poisoning thing.

The real heart of the issue with Layra was that the lamia tribes were apparently having difficulty abandoning the whole 'kidnap men to be the town sperm bank' thing. In a move that probably surprised no one save the lamias, every human nation outright banned the practice with the passing of the Cultural Exchange Bill. Actually, why had the lamias been surprised about that in canon? They were just as involved in the making of the Bill as almost every other liminal species, so why had that part specifically about them slipped past their notice?

Eh, it was canon. Probably just used for a brief gag.

"Counselor, hurry up already!" Rachnera shouted from outside the bathroom door. "If you hog all the hot water again, I am going to _bury you_ in webbing the instant you fall asleep!"

Sheesh, and I thought Miia wasn't a morning person.

"Cool off out there!" I snapped, smirking at my incredibly clever pun. "Get it? Because-"

"Yes, I get it," Rachnera groaned. "If only your showers were as quick as your 'wit'."

I elected not to challenge how sarcastically she referred to my wit, since I really needed to dedicate more brain power to figure out what to do here. Not to say I haven't thought at all about how to handle Miia's mother, I reflected as I turned off the shower and began drying myself off. Her overly-horny and forceful personality was easy enough to deal with, so long as I could actually speak with her. And thankfully, the issue of lamias needing human males had a couple simple resolutions.

I also trusted Miia at this point to try a fair bit harder to keep her mom off Kurusu than she had in canon. But who knows, people sometimes acted differently or weirdly when parents got involved. Old habits can rise up or they could fall back on the subservient role they had in childhood. I had a fair bit of experience with that, both for myself and others.

"All yours," I informed Rachnera as I stepped out of the bathroom, wiping my hair with a towel. It was the old pink one Kuroko had gotten me right when I first came here and, even though I'd wanted to get rid of it back then, it'd grown on me by this point.

"Thank you," she grunted before scuttling inside, though she had to duck and shift her bulk in order to fit through.

Hm, it wouldn't be too hard to avoid the poisoning, really. It'd been quite some time since I read the manga for obvious reasons, but she initially offered the tea under the pretense of lamian customs, right? Asking Miia about it before she gives it to everyone might at least get the conversation going in the direction toward the _other_ stuff lamias apparently brew as well.

Or I could probably just have Suu drink it first, since poisonous things don't exactly affect her like they would us meatbags. But then I'd be deliberately feeding her poison. Kind of ethically fucking awful.

Either way, if we started on a different note than in canon, things would diverge enough where I wouldn't have to worry about it.

We spent most of the morning doing final touch-ups for cleaning, but overall there wasn't much else left to do. If anything, it was more of a way for Miia to expend some nervous energy and, to a lesser extent, Papi and Cerea as well. I knew that all three had issues of their own involving their mothers, so I may have been looking for the signs of anxiety.

Unfortunately, I couldn't talk much with Papi or Cerea about what was bothering them due to the immediacy of Miia's mother's arrival. Hopefully tonight, once things have cooled off.

Everyone was present and ready when it came time for her to arrive. Even Rachnera and Lala stuck around, though the latter only seemed to linger out of lack of anything better to do.

"The lineage of the Chosen One's close companions are of great importance to me," Lala spouted, tossed her scarf around her 'neck' dramatically. "Who knows what secrets the ancient bloodlines may hold?"

So yeah.

The sound of wheels rolling to a stop outside caused everyone to look up from what they were doing. As everyone shuffled toward the front with Kurusu in the lead, Miia lingered toward the back. She kept her eyes downward, fiddling with her hands as her coils sluggishly pulled her forward. Careful to match my pace with hers, I poked her in the arm.

"Yo," I spoke quietly. "You gucci?"

"Hm?" Miia looked up and blinked at me a couple times, as if she hadn't expected me to be there. "Oh, uh, yeah, I guess…"

"Don't sound too sure of yourself now," I joked. "But for real, you don't seem all that excited about seeing your mom for the first time in a couple months."

"I am!" she insisted, though it felt more like she was convincing herself than me. "It's just that… well," Miia looked torn as she struggled to find the right words. "I guess I hope she doesn't try anything too embarrassing."

"Yeah, my parents could do embarrassing stuff sometimes, too," I assured her as we stepped outside. Sure enough, a large white Cultural Exchange van was parked in front of the house, its back doors just now being swung open. "But if you're really that worried, maybe you should take the lead with the introductions and whatnot. That should help out, right?"

"Maybe," Miia mused, seeming to consider it a moment before nodding. "I think I'll do that," she told me, giving me a small smile that didn't go too far before rushing up to the front with Kurusu.

Not quite as overt as straight-up catching Layra's hand before she shoves Kurusu's onto her tits, but at the very least Miia being more active should smooth things over better. I stood next to Papi and Suu, both of whom were watching the van with anticipation as the ramp in the back lowered. I exchanged a brief look with Suu and winked at her before turning back to the van.

"Yah-ho, Miia!" cried out the woman who came slithering out, waving a dainty hand in the air. "It's been too long!"

Straight-up, she was gorgeous. Hardly surprising considering Miia, but it was still worth noting. In fact, she looked pretty much exactly like a slightly-older Miia, and if I hadn't known better I'd say she was her older sister before her mother. I could hear Miia blanching and it was easy to guess why; her mother was wearing _very_ revealing, exotic clothing that left little to the imagination and only served to pronounce her curves and sinuous, sexual movements.

I had to respect Miia's self-control. If I saw my mom wearing anything like that, I'd promptly hurl and then die of embarrassment.

Since I was in the back, I could hear the rest's quiet reactions to the spectacle that was Miia's mother.

"She's pretty!" Papi said, staring in wonder. Suu and Mero nodded in agreement while Cerea grumbled something about indecency. Rachnera yawned and Lala-

Wait, Lala was gone. When the hell did she disappear?

"Y-Ya-ho, Mama!" Miia greeted, cutting in front of a googly-eyed Kurusu. Damn, she was already starting to sweat. "Um, why are you wearing… _that_?"

"Oh, this?" She played with the transparent pink shawl that wrapped around her arms and gave a smile that was an admirable attempt at innocence. "I just thought that, in the spirit of cultural exchange, I'd wear something more festive!"

"But you only wear that for-" Miia cut herself off, face reddening. She shook her head. "N-Never mind! Mama, this is-"

"You're the Mister Darling I've heard so much about, aren't you?" her mother interrupted, side-stepping (or was it side-sliding?) Miia so that she was in front of Kurusu. Her eyes never wandered in our direction, I noticed. It felt like it had only been Miia and Kurusu that came out to meet her. "Miia's told me so much about you~…"

"Nothing too bad, I hope," Kurusu laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was doing his damndest to not let his eyes linger below her face, but it was pretty difficult. Certainly was for me.

"On the contrary, all she talks about is how great you are!" Layra assured him, her eyes lidded as she extended a hand to him. "Thank you _so much_ for taking good care of her…"

"Ahem, Mama," Miia cut in, putting her hands on her hips. Thank god, she managed to find some confidence. "Maybe you should introduce yourself to the others, too?"

Her mother's eyes darted to the side for only a moment, the smile sharpening by the barest of margins, before she recovered. "My goodness, you're right! How rude of me!" In a move that caught me off-guard, she rose up higher into the air on her tail, so that she was high above us while still directly in front of Kurusu. I'd never seen Miia do a gesture like that before, and I briefly looked to see Miia's mouth agape in shock. Perhaps this was a lamian social thing?

Or maybe it was just because her mother had just so happened to be at the height where Kurusu's face was lined up with her crotch.

"I'm Layra, Miia's mother!" she greeted us all in a sickeningly sweet tone, waving down at us. "It's heartwarming for me to see my daughter make so many friends across so many different species!" Only then did her gaze rest on me. Her smile grew predatory. "I do hope we can all be good friends, too," she added.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded stiffly.

I wanted to pretend that I'd go unnoticed by her in favor of Kurusu. He was the reason she was here in the first place, after all, and he'd probably been the entire focus of Miia's letters to her for most of the time. It made sense she'd spend more time working him since he was prime husband material in damn near every way.

Of course, he and Miia would never let that happen. But who was to say she wouldn't try and aim for the closest available man she could find?

It was at that point I realized I may have been worrying more about Miia and Kurusu than I should have been for myself.

Introductions were had, no breasts were forcefully groped, and so everyone back making their way back inside with Kurusu and I carrying Layra's luggage. I made a tactical error and left one of my sides open, a space that was quickly filled by a certain lamia MILF.

"Miia mentioned you a couple times in her letters, too," Layra started, her words soft and almost purring. Shit, she was close. I could feel her breath on my skin. "You're Mister Romance Master, aren't you?"

Of all the nicknames I had around here, that was the _last_ one I wanted her to know about.

"Only to Miia," I told her, trying to be polite and brusque at the same time. "My name's Juyo Janai."

"Mm," Layra hummed, raising her hips more so that her upper body was almost horizontal in the air. I absolutely didn't notice how that made certain parts of her anatomy hang down. "Tell me, Romance Master, why are you living here? You're not Darling's relative, and you don't look like a liminal to me…"

"I'm technically a liminal," I informed her. "Due to some unique circumstances."

"But you _are_ a human, yes?" she pressed.

"… Yes," I hesitantly answered.

"How lovely!" Layra cheered, clapping her hands once and lowering her hips so that she was moving normally again. "I'll speak with you again soon," she promised me with a wink, resting a hand gently on my shoulder and running it along the length of arm until teasingly stopping on my hand.

And then she was gone, slithering up ahead of me with a hypnotic sashay to her hips.

Dat ass.

As she began pulling the same crap on Kurusu, if a bit more forcefully than with me, I let out a long, pained sigh. Today was going to be a long one, wasn't it?


	132. Evaporation

"Juyo?" Kurusu poked his head into the kitchen, looking curiously at me. "What're you doing?"

"Making tea," I replied, pouring water.

"Uh, really?" That only made him look more confused. "You've never done that before."

"Well, I figured I might as well have a go at it since it's a special occasion," I told him, praying that my nonchalant tone covered up for how much of a blatant lie that was. "Besides, you always prepare the tea. You should be over there getting to know your future mother-in-law better," I laughed. Internally, I made hacking noises.

I gestured toward the living room for emphasis, where everyone else was crowding around Miia's mother and listening to her telling stories about Miia's youth, much to her daughter's chagrin. Kurusu shook his head and groaned.

"Why do you have to keep calling her that?" he sighed, pressing a palm to his forehead. "Miia and I aren't even properly dating yet."

"And yet there's a 'yet'," I noted, turning back to my task. "Seriously, don't worry about it. Have fun."

"Hm," he grunted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Eventually, he caved and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Still kinda find it odd you chose now of all times to start making tea, but oh well. If you really wanna do it so bad, I'll leave you to it."

"Much appreciated," I breathed a sigh of relief as he went off to join the rest. I noticed a couple of the girls (namely Mero and Rachnera) look back oddly at me from the living room, but I paid them no heed. I should've known doing something outside the norm would draw attention, but it really was the best thing I could think of to do on the fly.

The plan was to have our own tea made before Layra could make her move. It'd be pretty rude to stop the host from serving tea they'd already made, so I was praying that the potential of a social faux pas would hold her back. From there, I could at least talk to her more and casually get a discussion going about lamian culture. And I had a legit excuse for knowing some extra details, thanks to the information provided to me as a Cultural Exchange counselor.

I'd sent both Kuroko and Zoe texts saying I may need their help, but I hadn't gotten any responses from them yet. For all I knew, they were still busy handling Gu or possibly undergoing an operation. I had to assume I was on my own here.

"Who wants some tea?" I offered to everyone, carrying the piping hot pot of tea and several cups on a tray.

"Ooh, ooh, me!" Papi cried, waving her wing to get my attention. "I want Big Brother tea!"

"How courteous of you, Juyo," Cerea said with a nod, taking a cup. "'Tis refreshing."

"Just trying to be helpful is all," I told her as I offered a cup to Rachnera. Looking directly into her red eyes, I added, "And I want things to go smoothly with our guest here, of course."

I knew Rachnera would likely challenge why I was doing something out-of-character all of a sudden, so I had to at least do something to dissuade her before it became a big deal and Layra caught on. The hopefully-subtle suggestion that I was doing it for a good reason that we could talk about later was intended to clue her in on that much.

She regarded me for a few moments before shrugging and taking the cup. "Rather odd to do it now of all times," Rachnera pointed out. "But then again, you are an odd man, aren't you?"

It took considerable willpower not to give her a flat look.

"Thanks," I said in a tone dryer than most deserts, moving away from her and making my way through everyone else. When I finally reached Layra, I gave her a neutral smile. "I hope you enjoy the tea, Miss Layra. As my friends pointed out, I'm rather new at this, but hopefully it's to your liking?"

When I leaned forward, I noticed the bag left at her side, inside which just the top of a black bottle was poking out. I gulped at the sight, briefly regarding the poison with weariness and fear before realizing I was directly in front of the person who'd intended to use that poison on all of us. I hastily threw on a mask of politeness, but my heart sank when I saw a coy smirk form on her lips.

 _Fuck_.

Please, please, _please_ just accept my goddamn tea…

"Inexperience is certainly enjoyable in its own way," Layra eventually replied, winking at me as she took the cup from my hand. As she did, her fingers slowly and subtly traced along mine. "In fact, for me it's rather endearing!"

"That's nice," I said before quickly taking a step back and finding a spot next to Suu and Mero. Despite the fact that she'd accepted the tea, it was difficult for me to relax. She'd _totally_ noticed that I spotted the poison and my immediate, reflexive reaction to it. I knew without a doubt that she had more than that on her, as well, since there was that freaky hate-lust incense to account for as well. Who knew what other nasty shit she has on her?

We were far from out of the woods yet.

"Juyo," Mero's soft voice whispered beside me. "Your hands… They're shaking."

I winced, looking down at my hands. Indeed they were.

"I think I'm still just a little tense from work yesterday," I tried to assure her, keeping my tone low. Kurusu was making small talk with Layra, so everyone's attention was thankfully on them for now. "Thanks for letting me know, though."

"Oh, ah, of course," Mero said, quickly looking away from me. My shoulders sagged at the sight as an uncomfortable feeling seemed to weigh me down.

Regret?

No, one thing at a time, man. Stop trying to over-think every single thing and take it all at once.

"-the trip was rather pleasant, in fact," Layra said, her coils shifting slightly around her, particularly towards the back. "It was my first time in a human airplane, which was exciting, though I was somewhat expecting something called the "Mile High Club" to show up at some point…" She put a hand over her mouth and there was a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Would the humans in the room happen to know how I get membership?"

Rachnera stifled her laughter with a snort while Kurusu blushed terribly. "I-Is that really the first question you have about our culture?" he ventured shakily, trying to keep a polite smile up.

Pretty much everyone else in the room looked on in confusion, save for me who was groaning and Miia who looked like she wanted to die.

"But of course!" Layra replied happily. "I've seen several informational human films that showed the Mile High Club in action and I have to say it was quite intriguing!"

You know, it wasn't really surprising at all that porn ended up under the vague category of "cultural exchange".

"Considering no one here is a part of the Mile High Club, we can't help you there," I interjected. Okay, so I wasn't one hundred percent sure on that front, but I felt like it was a safe assumption. "But, ah, moving on," I cleared my throat. "Where'd you fly here from?"

"Oh, did Miia never tell you where we're from?" Layra wondered, giving her a daughter a curious look. When Miia silently shook her head, she continued. "Well, our tribe had been moved to the Far Side in recent years, so I had to come through the gate in Greece and then fly here from there. The same route Miia had taken, I believe."

I perked up.

"There's a gate to the Far Side in Greece?" I pressed, leaning forward.

"Oh? _Now_ I have your attention?" Layra responded, giving me a sultry look.

I pretended not to notice Mero's body freezing up beside me.

"More like I'm always hungry for more information on the Far Side," I responded. Damn it, where did Lala go off to? Her input, however convoluted, would have been valuable. My nose twitched at the scent of… a flower? I think? That was odd…

"Mm," Layra hummed, resting her chin on an open palm. Her dark red hair fell along her shoulders at the motion. "Indeed, there is. It's the main hub for citizens of Chthonia, which Miia and I technically are. Same goes for the arachne over there."

"Such a shame you already seemed to forget my name after hearing it but a few minutes ago," Rachnera commented.

"Mama, be nicer, please," Miia pleaded. "Rachnee's a friend."

"Oh forgive me!" Layra said, waving a hand and inclining her head toward Rachnera. "It really did slip my mind!"

Rachnera grunted, wiping her nose before bringing the tea to her lips.

"Chthonia?" I echoed. I'd seen that word a couple times in Cultural Exchange documents, but that was usually in passing and never in detail. It was also the first indication of a multi-species nation I've heard of outside of Neptunus, the kingdom Mero was from.

Absently, I sniffled.

"Our tribe is really more of a protectorate than a part of Chthonia proper," Layra dismissed. "So you really shouldn't lump up us in with those stuffy politicians that are so eager to bend over for humans. And not even in the fun way," she added, licking her lips sensually as she switched looks between Kurusu and me.

Yack-worthy flirting aside, were those political and social issues I sensed?

"Forgive me, but I must take my leave now," Cerea spoke up rather hurriedly, setting down her cup and moving to leave. Everyone turned around to face her where she stood by the door. "I must begin preparations for my first field work in the coming days."

"Oh, really?" Kurusu said. "Um, what's it for?"

"'Tis… classified," Cerea replied, not-quite looking at him. She fussed with her clothes briefly before walking away. "I shall return for our evening meal." At that, she left, her hooves clopping against the wooden floor.

"Ah… okay," Kurusu weakly murmured, wiping his nose and sounding oddly dejected. "Well, good luck!"

Hm.

We all turned back to facing Layra, who was looking rather pleased for some reason. Next to me, Suu's head feeler curled into a question mark before she started taking more sips from her cup. I didn't remember my tea looking quite that dark… Well, Suu seemed okay. I needed to ask Layra more before I got too sidetracked.

"Miss Layra, if you don't mind me asking," I started, deciding to press forward on a hunch I was starting to have. "But what's the story behind that distinction? Of being a protectorate and all?"

For a moment, I could've sworn I saw something crack on her face. A twitch of the lips, a narrowing of the eyes. But it was fleeting and too quick for me to be sure of.

"Oh, just them trying to impose certain beliefs on us in light of recent events," Layra answered flippantly, perhaps too much so. "Nothing that you need to worry about. _Especially_ you."

Did… did her tongue just flick out right there?

The scent of flowers… it was getting heavier. It was getting harder to concentrate, to blink, to move. I slowly turned my head and saw Mero bracing her head against her hand, looking pained. Behind her, Rachnera and Papi looked much the same, the former swaying heavily where she stood.

Oh no.

Kurusu groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's… what's that smell?" he asked, his words slurring slightly.

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Suu…" I mumbled, struggling to keep my head up. So… heavy… "Suu…"

She was inert, the cup of tea completely dry at her feet. Her face was blank and slowly regressing to its roomba state.

This… _bitch_ …

"Guys?! What's wrong?!" Miia asked hysterically, pressing a hand on Kurusu's forehead and frantically looking between all of us. "Kimi, you're heating up!"

Miia wasn't affected. Thank goodness…

The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was Layra grinning from ear to ear and raising both hands to the air in victory. As she rose, I fell.

I'm sorry, guys. I should've seen this coming. I should've been more active, prepared more. I'm… I'm suck a fuck-up. Miia… _please_. I'm counting on you.


	133. Miia Interlude: Temper

"Mama…" I breathed, staring at my friends in disbelief. "What did you…?"

They were all falling over, slowly but surely. Rachnee had crumbled onto the ground with an awful rattle of her exoskeleton, Papi, Mero, and Juyo were slumped over in their seats, Suu was turning into a still puddle, and Kimi… He was fighting it, but even he…

"Isn't it obvious, sweetie?" Mama chided me, her smirk growing into a grin. "I finally cut out the competition! Now we can grab your Darling and that Romance Master, too, and take them back home!"

"Y-You… You _poisoned_ them?!" I shouted. I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it!

"Oh please, only a little, no need to throw a fit. They'll be out of it in twenty minutes," Mama told me, removing a purple candle she had lit behind her chair. She blew it out before giving Juyo an appraising look. "He's a clever one, or at least observant enough to notice the neurotoxin I originally planned. You don't mind if I nab him, do you?"

"I-" I shook my head, trying desperately to compose myself. I looked back and forth frantically between everyone, feeling myself freeze up. What do I do?! She, she... "Mama, _why_?!"

She finally gave me her full attention, quirking an eyebrow at me. "You were taking your sweet time, you know. I thought you needed me to speed the process along." She sighed wistfully. "I understand, really. All alone, surrounded by humans and other liminals that undoubtedly had their own ulterior motives." She crinkled her nose distastefully. "How you managed so long with a _slime_ in the house is beyond me. You're made of sterner stuff than me."

"Sh-She's not that bad…" I told her weakly. Why did I say that, instead of defend them more? I couldn't even think properly. I felt like my life here was crumbling before my eyes.

"Well, I managed to keep it busy all the same," Mama dismissed, licking her lips and moving toward Kimihito. "I think that centauride might've had a sharper nose than I'd planned, so we should get going before-"

Before I realized it, I was directly in front of Mama. Between her and Kimihito, and the rest.

" _Please_ , Mama," I begged, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "Please, leave them alone."

Her eyes were wide shock, her mouth agape. I'd never seen her like that before, so thrown off by something unexpected. She usually laughed most things off, or passionately pushed through whatever was bothering her.

My entire body was shaking. I couldn't bear to see that look on her face, so I looked down.

"Miia…" she finally spoke, her voice heavy with an emotion I couldn't place. "We don't' have time to fool around." Disbelief, that's what it was. "The people who'll take us back home are going to be waiting for us."

"I'm not fooling around," I told her, fumbling on my words. "I, I don't want you to take them away from me!"

"Oh, don't worry!" Mama lightened up, letting out a small laugh of relief. "I'm not taking them away from you, silly! Once we get to the village, you can spend all the time you want with them. So long as you don't mind sharing…"

"That's it! I don't want to share them!" I yelled, finally looking up at her, my hands balled into fists.

"Oh ho, getting greedy, aren't we?" Mama noted with amusement. Her coils shifted lazily behind her. "Not only do you want two husbands, but you want them all to yourself? The tribe would throw a fit!"

"That's not," I shook my head. "You got it wrong! Mama, they're…" I spared a glance back at my friends. My eyes lingered on Kimihito, then to Juyo. "I don't _want_ them to be my husbands. Well, not Juyo, at least," I admitted. "But even though I want Kimi, I know he won't want to go the village."

"So what?" she shrugged. "If he really wants to, he can leave." The "like your father did" went unspoken. "But would it really be fair to deny him a chance for him to see for himself if he'd like it or not?" She smirked, her tongue rolling on her lips. "Don't worry, sweetie, Mama can be very persuasive when she wants to be."

We were going nowhere like this. I could've stalled until Cerea got back, or they started to recover. But I had to tell Mama how I really felt. Enough of this.

"I don't want you to take Kimi nor Juyo with you," I told her, fighting every instinct in my body to look away from her. "They've been nothing but kind to me since I got here, you know." My mouth quirked upward, sweet memories bubbling up to the surface. "Kimi stood up for me when some people were harassing me and is always making sure I feel at home here. Juyo helps me a lot, with cooking and advice."

"I think we may be miscommunicating here," Mama sighed, shaking her head. "They're coming _with_ us. You'll be able to-"

" _They_ won't want that, and neither do I," I protested. "They have _lives_ here! Kimi's hosting all of them, too!" I swept my arm over everyone she'd just poisoned. "And Juyo's working for the Cultural Exchange! And he's seeing someone, too!"

"Please, men his age-"

"No, Mama, listen to me!" I was starting to hyperventilate. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my tail swirling agitatedly. I felt myself losing control, after I tried so hard to hold myself back after the first full moon here. I forced myself to even my breaths, placing a hand on my chest. Mama didn't say a word, simply staring at me and waiting. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, Miia," she replied slowly, tilting her head to the side. Her gaze was distant, even though she was looking right at me.

"Then please, _go_ ," I pleaded. My bottom lip was quivering. It was hurting so much, to say that to the woman who'd raised me, who'd read me all those books, who'd seen me off with pride and joy. "Please, apologize to everyone here for what you did, and go home."

Mama was silent for a long while, her tail going completely still. Finally, she let out a deep breath and set her hands on her hips. "Geez, I had no idea you would've gotten so worked up over this!" she pouted. "Fine, fine, I'll go, but first, there's something I'd like to show you."

"O-Okay…"

She leaned over and fiddled with her bag, eventually taking out an incense jar that dangled from a chain. "This carries a special incense in it," she informed, holding the chain in one hand while grabbing a match with the other. "It switches the hatred and revulsion men feel for lamias and turns it into lust of equal intensity."

"... Mama, why did you bring that?" I asked, edging away from her.

"It's surprisingly helpful in certain situations," she smirked. "Like now, when my daughter decided now of all times to have a rebellious streak."

"Mama, _no_."

"You want me to trust you, so you'll have to trust me, okay?" Mama said sternly. She looked around, pursing her lips. "Mm, time's ticking. Can we at least get them somewhere we can't be walked in on? I'd hate to be interrupted."

"They are _not_ leaving this house!"

"So stubborn," she groaned, before striking the match and lighting the incense. "Sweetie, the sooner you learn men aren't worth all this trouble, the better. At this rate, they'll never become husbands for the tribe. Oh well, there's always - Huh?"

I followed her gaze, spinning around to see Lala standing in the doorway. The pale blue girl blinked a couple times, looking at everyone at the floor, then at us, and then at the incense, and then repeated the cycle a few more times again.

I… might've completely forgotten about her.

"Hm," Lala grunted, finally resting her gaze on Mama. "I see now I missed something."

"Wuh… Where have you been?!" I demanded.

"I received a premonition from the forces beyond the veil," she declared, striking a dramatic pose and resting two fingers against her forehead. Was that supposed to be a reference or something? "Such matters are ignored at our peril. That said…"

She twirled her free hand, and - Wait, were the shadows in the room _moving_?! They rippled and shivered, before rushing to her hand, wrapping around themselves and forming a… Wait, _that's_ what her scythe was made of?!

"... You have harmed the Chosen One and his dear companions," Lala stated in a grandiose manner, menacingly pointing the scythe at Mama. "Repent, witch."

"Lala, put that away!" I scolded her. "Don't point a weapon at my _mother_!" This was too much, too much!

"Sweetie, this is hardly the first time someone has threatened me," Mama spoke up, clearly unbothered by Lala's display. "Though you never mentioned a dullahan living here, Miia."

"She just moved in a couple days ago," I groaned, my shoulders tensing up. I just wanted this madness to end already. If this kept going… If they thought that I _wanted_ Mama to do this… "Look, Mama, _please_ -"

I was cut off by a pained groan beside me.

Kimi!

"Kimi, it's okay!" I rushed to his side, wrapping my arms around him to try and calm him down. His nose was flaring and his breathing was getting ragged.

"Oh, looks like the incense woke Darling up before Romance Master," Mama noted.

"Miia, step aside." I jumped when I realized Lala had somehow appeared right next to me. When did she get there?! "I know not what fel alchemy the serpent witch has used on the Chosen One, but I must act quickly before he hurts himself."

On reflex, I pulled away, feeling ashamed. Could I really do nothing to help him? My eyes darted over to Mama, who looked… Her gaze was distant and elsewhere. She was resting a hand on her hip and idly twirling a lock of hair with the other.

She looked _bored_!

That was when, finally, I began to burn.

"How _dare_ you?" I breathed, feeling my whole body shake. "I tried to tell you, calmly. I even let you light _that_." I jabbed a finger at the incense. "Since you wouldn't leave if you hadn't. But, Mama," I almost choked when I said her name, "Do you even _care_ about anyone here?"

"I care about you," Mama replied. She still wasn't taking me seriously. "Obviously."

"Really, because you poisoned my friends!" I screamed. "They let you into their home, gave you tea, offered a place for you to stay, and you just _spat in their faces_! They, they," I was hyperventilating again. I couldn't think properly. "They gave _me_ a home! They, I think, I think they liked me, too… I thought, finally, I met people who saw me as more than the empty shell I really am!"

I said it.

I couldn't believe it.

But it worked.

Mama stared at me in stunned silence. It was deafening.

"You had to have seen the board full of photos when you came in," I continued. "You had to have seen how happy they all looked. I took every one of those photos, because I wanted to preserve those little moments forever. Well, I took all but one," I admitted, smiling slightly. "Juyo took one of me when he realized I wasn't on there."

"Miia…"

"But if you saw all that, how couldyou just _throw it all away_!" I raised my voice again, the heat and anger returning. "I don't _care_ about finding a husband anymore, Mama! I don't _want_ to go home and just live the same old life, sharing one man with dozens of women and never doing anything new! I just…" I paused to take a shaky breath. "I don't know what I want to do with my life anymore, but I know it's not that."

 _Crunch!_

The sound of wood smashing and splintering rang out from the front of the house, making us all flinch and cover our ears. What was-?!

An armored figure stormed into the room, raising their gun and pointing it right at Mama.

"Hands in the air right the fuck now!" they commanded, their voice muffled by the gas mask they wore. Wait, that voice… and the red hair! That was Zombina! "Against the wall!"

A smaller figure quickly followed behind her, raising a much longer rifle. Her visor was larger, too, and unlike Zombina's it made up the majority of her helmet. Her every motion was robotic, rigid, though it faltered for a moment when she stepped into the room.

"T-Target sighted." Manako's voice softly spoke.

"W-Wait, guys!" I pleaded. "She's just my-"

"Don't test me right now, Miia," Zombina growled, never looking away from Mama. "We've had a long fuckin' day already, and I ain't up for diplomacy."

"It's fine, Miia," Mama sighed in a quiet, dead voice, bowing her head in defeat and raising her hands. The incense jar fell to the ground with a thick _clunk_. As she slithered over to the wall, I could see all the fight and passion from before drain out from her body. It was if she'd just… deflated completely.

Had I done that to her?

The fire inside me simmered, then slowly went out in a fizz. I felt my whole body wilt, like I could only see grey and everything was dull.

Mama…

"Miia."

Lala's voice brought me back to reality.

"The Chosen One is becalmed," she assured me, removing her hands from the sides of Kimi's face. She leaned back, and pressed a gloved hand to her face. "But I am drained. Please ensure the rest are… okay."

I'd never heard her use such a "normal" word like that before. She must've been exhausted. Just what did she do to make sure Kimi didn't get too affected by the incense?

"O… Okay," I said quietly, watching Zombina move in on Mama while Manako watched her back. Zombina pressed a finger to her ear and requested a "lamia detainment unit".

My heart sank. I couldn't bear to see it anymore.

I turned away, checking on the rest. Papi was starting to stir, and Suu was slowly regaining her solidity. I passed by Juyo - Wait.

His face was wet. Tears were slowly leaking out from his fluttering eyelids and his lips were quivering. I could almost hear him mumbling something, but it was hard to make it out.

Mama said he'd noticed the other poison she'd planned to use. But he didn't say anything about it. Why? Why would he hide… it…

As I stared down at him, I began to realize I didn't know him as well as I thought I did.


	134. How Deep It Runs

"-?"

There was a distant voice, calling out a name.

"-Juyo? Are you okay?"

It wasn't my name.

My eyes peeked open, and I winced as a headache pierced at the back of my brain. My glasses were lying on my lap, folded neatly where they lay. I left them there. I let out a grunt and nodded slowly, resting a hand on the side of my face. I licked my lips, exhaling out stale air that gave a foul taste.

"I'm decent," I grumbled, slowly righting myself and sitting up. It was with considerable effort that my eyes managed to roll up so that I could see straight ahead. "What… what happened?"

We'd… We'd been talking with Layra, right? I just gave her the tea and…

"Thank goodness," Cerea breathed in relief, leaning back a ways and allowing some of the worry to leave her face. Wait, I thought she'd left to be briefed on a mission with MON. What was she doing back home? God, my mind was moving so slowly… "Minor memory loss is to be expected, after inhaling a weak sleeping agent such as what that damnable woman gave you. You seem otherwise hale."

"Wait, minor _memory loss_ ," I exclaimed, my eyes bulging. "The fu-"

Oh. Layra. The tea. The scent of flowers. Everyone falling down while Miia…

I'd failed.

My shoulders sagged, as if an immeasurable weight crashed into them. "Layra poisoned us, didn't she?" I asked quietly.

"I believe the only one she directly poisoned was Suu," Cerea responded, her voice barely above a growl. "Everyone save for Miia and Lala was put to sleep using a chemical gas agent unique to the Far Side. Thank the beasts it was nonlethal."

My right hand twitched. Feeling oddly cold, I leaned back into my seat on the couch. "What happened after?" I pressed. A sudden urge to do something else rose up in me, so I picked up my glasses from my lap and put them back on. My vision got a little dustier.

Her ears flicked a touch. "I am unsure as to proper details," she answered, looking off to the entrance of the family room. Only now did I notice we were the only ones in the room. "You will have to ask Miia or Lala." She hesitated, clearly unhappy with what she was about to say. "Juyo, the rest are being questioned for their accounts of this awful affair. I am afraid I must ask the same of you."

"Fine," I sighed. I should've expected as much. "Well, it started-"

"It's not Centorea you'll be speaking with."

The voice cut me off, silencing me completely. Something about the tone caused my heart to pound, and I slowly turned my head to see the speaker standing in the doorway.

"That would be me," Kuroko stated, her hand on her hip.

She looked like hell. There were bags under her eyes, her normally-luxurious long black hair was frizzy at the edges and poking out at odd angles, like she'd just woken up. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Her facial expression was that of an iron mask, utterly frigid and barely containing the storm of emotions I knew were churning beneath the surface.

"I… I shall leave you to it, then," Cerea spoke up weakly, before pausing to rest a hand on my shoulder. "I am ashamed I could not bring help sooner, Juyo. I… truly am happy you are unharmed," she added softly. At that, she left, leaving behind the echoes of her hooves in her wake.

Then, finally, we were alone.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked, walking toward the couch.

I smacked my lips, trying to get the bad taste out of my mouth. "First time getting knocked out by a chemical weapon," I answered, resting a hand on my head. "Wouldn't recommend it."

"That's not what I'm referring to, Juyo," Kuroko responded, stopping to stand to my left. Feeling her piercing gaze on me, my head lowered so that I was staring at my lap. "Bina and Miia both told me you were crying while knocked out. The only reason Bina isn't here is because she has to guard Layra and she trusted me to speak with you."

I had been crying? Now that she mentioned it, my cheeks did feel a little damp. I wiped at my eyes, finding moisture there I'd expected. Looking up a little more, I quirked an eyebrow. "Probably just a symptom of the gas," I dismissed. "Some reaction or-"

"I looked into what she gave you," Kuroko cut me off. "The only reason that gas would make you cry is if you had a severe allergic reaction to it and, seeing as you're not having a seizure, that's obviously not the case."

"Kuroko, you and I both hate it when people don't speak plainly to us," I groaned. "I'm not exactly firing on all cylinders right now, what with being _gassed_. Please, just get to the point."

"Fine." She folded her arms across her chest. "People tend to only cry in their sleep when they're going through a hard time. In my experience, it happens when someone has gone through a _lot_." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her face soften and her shoulders slump a little. "Are you okay?" she asked again, quieter.

 _No_ , was my instant mental response.

"I knew this was going to happen," I replied, my voice breaking. "I even… I told you about it, a while back. I assured you I could handle it, because why _wouldn't_ I? If I knew what was coming, it'd only be _logical_ that, that…"

I quickly lost steam, taking a deep breath and rubbing my eyes. I felt the couch shift beside me, and I glanced over to see Kuroko sitting down next to me. She drooped over and rested her elbows on her knees, but stayed silent.

"… Despite all that, I fucked up," I eventually continued. "I got my, my _friends_ poisoned, because I fucking forgot this was happening! It's my _job_ to make sure that bad shit doesn't happen, and I fucking failed!"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes again. My body was hot, and itchy, like there were ants nipping right beneath the skin.

I didn't know what else to say, so the two of us sat in silence for a few minutes that stretched on for what felt like forever. All I could hear was Kuroko's slow breathing.

"This is the most responsibility you've ever had in your life, isn't it?" she asked out of the blue.

The question made me freeze. And then it hit me. It made me feel small, and pathetic, and my chest ached. Unable to speak, I nodded.

"I'm partially to blame," Kuroko sighed, resting her chin on an open palm. "Your early success made me see the potential you have, and I eagerly made use of you, perhaps more eagerly than I should have. You really do have a way with people," she noted, giving me a sidelong glance. "And before you point out the whole manga thing, it's more than that. You know what I see in you?"

In a better state of mind, I would've. I wasn't as blind to myself as I pretended to be sometimes. But right then, it was difficult.

"I see someone that loves easily," she told me. "Someone that uses honesty not to belittle or demean, but to encourage and empower. You care about making others smile more than yourself." She snorted. "Damn, I must be really tired if I'm giving you such a sappy pep talk."

"Yeah, are you sure you're Kuroko?" I wondered, unable to suppress a tiny smirk. "You're not drinking any coffee, which is pretty suspect."

"There he is," Kuroko shot back, smirking in return as she poked my side with an elbow.

"Yeah, well…" My expression fell. "It's nice hearing those things and all, but… It's kinda hard believing them."

"Juyo, you are overworked," she declared. "You've done well up until this point, but if things keep going on like this, you will _break_. As your boss, that would be an utter shame and waste of potential. And as your friend…" She hesitated, blinking in surprise. "Huh. As your friend, I don't want to see you beat yourself up over your mistakes."

"Like this?" I echoed. "Are you saying I need to _stop_?"

Kuroko shook her head. "I'm saying you need a break. Like hell am I going to let you weasel your way out of counseling for good," she joked, winking at me, before she sobered a little to continue. "But I can at least give you a week to collect yourself."

"But what about Lilith? And the girls at the Takasaka house?" I asked. "I can't just push them to the wayside."

"I can handle them more than well enough in the meantime," she assured me. "Besides your own mental health, I'm doing this for two reasons."

Idly, I noted she didn't ask if I was okay with this decision.

"The first is that Papi and Centorea's mothers are still coming," Kuroko listed. "You said there's some problems when they arrive, right?"

"Kinda." I scratched my beard as I struggled to remember. "Though they weren't nearly as bad as Layra. The stuff with Papi's mom was just a misunderstanding that was quickly resolved even in the manga, and Cerea's mom is… a bit more difficult than that, but definitely manageable."

"Good," she nodded. "Just focus on making sure that goes as smoothly as possible. And _only_ that."

"You'd trust me with that after I fucked up the business with Layra?" I asked.

"You earned my trust a while ago, Juyo," Kuroko told me, staring right into my eyes with utter sincerity. "And I know damn well how easy it is to make an awful mistake. So yes, I still trust you."

"Uh, th-thanks," I hastily replied, looking away from her.

"The second reason is that this town is going to be getting a lot of attention in the coming months," she continued, leaning back. "There's going to be a Cultural Exchange expo hosted at Sports Club Kobold next month, and ANM48 will be performing there as well as part of a promotion."

"Oh." I blinked. "Shit. That's gonna be big."

"You're damn right it will," Kuroko agreed emphatically. "And I need you at one hundred percent when it comes. We can discuss your exact job during all that later, but you _will_ be needed. Hell, I'll be asking the people here for help most likely."

"Gotcha." That much responsibility… The world would likely be watching the whole thing unfold. 'Expo' could mean any number of things, all of which being of great consequence for the future of the Cultural Exchange.

It would be the perfect opportunity to establish a position in the organization. Maybe even push for those reforms Kuroko and I kept talking about…

My train of thought paused when I noticed Kuroko directing a small smile at me. "What?" I asked.

"When you start to think really hard, your brows scrunch in real tight," Kuroko noted, the smile sticking to her face. "And you scratch your beard a lot, too."

"… Okay?"

"Just appreciating how normal you are, Juyo," she said dismissively, standing up and brushing her legs. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yes, ma'am," I said slowly. I stood up after her, still feeling a little uncomfortable because of… well, everything. "Um… thanks. For listening to my venting. Still not exactly happy about it, though."

"I don't want you to be," Kuroko told me, setting a hand on her hip. "What I _do_ want is for you to calm down and enjoy your lessened responsibilities. However temporary it may be."

"I understand," I said, and as I did so an overwhelming urge came upon me to hug Kuroko. What she said, obviously meant to comfort me, were a factor, but so was her current state. She looked _exhausted_. Whatever she'd been going through lately, it was taking its toll.

Any other time, I would have acted on it. But something held me back, pulling me away. An odd grey feeling that told me I shouldn't.

"I'd like to speak with Layra, if possible," I said instead, scratching the back of my neck and looking away. "There's some things I wanna discuss with her. Mainly about solving the issue that started this shitshow in the first place."

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow. "If that's something you really want to do, we can arrange it, though it'll have to be soon. For now, just stay here with everyone, okay? They need you."

Did they?

She turned away, starting to walk out the room. "Bina will be around once she's done, so prepare for that. The others should be wrapping up their checkups and questioning, too. Make sure you get checked on as well."

"W-Wait," I spoke up. Kuroko stopped, turning sideways to regard me. "You know her real name, don't you? So why don't you call her that?"

She shrugged, but there was something decidedly not casual about her demeanor. "To me, she's Zombina," Kuroko replied, turning away and walking off again. "See you later, Juyo."

"That's not…" I murmured softly, but she was already out the door.

I was alone.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, I put one foot in front of the other until I found myself in the foyer. There was a pressure building around my eyes, but I thought little of it. I kept walking through the quiet house, going up the stairs and down the second floor hallway. My right hand only trembled a little, barely even noticeably, as I grasped the door handle and stepped into my room. Calmly, quietly, I closed the door behind me and then walked the short distance to my desk.

I took a seat and opened a drawer, pulling out a single, crinkly piece of notebook paper. I stared at the words I'd written, at the letter I knew would never reach the ones it was meant for. Even though it was nothing more than a slip of paper, I treasured the letter and kept it as safe as possible. Outside of the clothes I'd been wearing when I came to this world, it was all I had of home.

I'd burn the letter in an instant if it meant they could hear me right now.

"Why did none of you come with me?" I asked them, choking on every word.


	135. In the Wake

I sat in my chair for a while longer, appreciating the silence and solitude for the rare commodities they had become lately. Eventually, however, I heard the shuffling of feet beyond my door and I knew I had to return to them. Wiping my eyes and nose, I delicately placed the letter back in its spot and stood up. I stretched my back, leaning backward and feeling bones pop beneath the skin. The familiarity of that old habit of mine calmed me down a bit more.

My hands weren't shaking all that bad anymore. After a few more deep breaths, I steeled myself for facing everyone else. The guilt I felt was still eating away at me, but I could at least be around them without beating myself up over it. Whenever something really bad happened back home, I would always lock myself up in my room and have a good cry. It was a ritual that may or may not have been the healthiest way of coping, but I usually walked away feeling better afterward. It was only after I did that could I face other people.

After glancing back at my room one last time, I opened the door to find Suu staring up at me with wide emerald eyes.

"Dad!" she shouted, leaping up and tackling me into a tight embrace. The sudden impact sent me reeling back a few steps, but she mercifully wasn't heavy enough to send me crashing to the ground. As it was I barely managed to keep upright as she enveloped me with her feelers.

"H-Hey, Suu," I murmured, slowly wrapping my arms around her. Her face was squished against my chest, already soaking my shirt. Feeling her clutch me tightly nearly broke the dam all over again. It wasn't just guilt that time, though. No, it was that burning sensation that hollowed out my chest.

Complete and utter rage. Directed not just at Layra for poisoning the girl that had somehow become a daughter to me. The majority of it was directed at the one person who knew it was going to happen and didn't stop it. It made my vision swim and my fists clench, nails digging into my palms so hard it hurt.

"You're okay?" she asked, her voice muffled against my shirt. I looked down at her childlike face, concern plain on her features. She'd gotten better at imitating facial expressions, I noted for some odd reason right then. No, it wasn't an imitation anymore. It was something genuine.

The rage faded and simmered to a level where I could stop shaking, ebbing away as I leaned into Suu's embrace.

When had this girl become my crutch?

"I'm better now," I softly replied, resting a hand against the back of her head and closing my eyes. "I'm just happy you aren't hurt."

"Poison doesn't bother me that much," she happily chided me, giggling. "I'm too strong to let it beat me!"

"It still makes you a little snippy, though," I remarked with a snort. After a brief squeeze, I opened my eyes and pulled away to smile down at her. "How're the rest?"

"Mm…" Her feelers released their hold on me, returning to their original length as her expression fell somewhat. "Not that good. Rachnee says her head hurts a lot, and Miia keeps apologizing over and over. The others are… okay."

My shoulders sagged, though I couldn't tell if it was from another surge of guilt or relief that things weren't as bad as they could've been.

"Okay," I nodded. "Let's head down then. I real-"

"Hey!"

A loud voice called out behind me, and I turned to - _Mmf!_

I was forcefully pushed back a few steps as Zoe lunged at me, wrapping her arms tight around me and roughly mashing her lips into mine. While incredibly pleasant, the unrestrained display almost sent me crashing to the floor, and it would have if not for her strong arms holding me in place.

I'd barely registered that all of that just happened before Zoe pulled away, her hands firmly gripping my arms as she stared back at me with narrowed eyes.

"You ain't hurt, right?" she asked, her gaze flitting over my body. "If that bitch touched you…"

"I'm fine," I gasped, blinking rapidly and struggling to get my bearings. My lips still tingled, quirking upward. "She… Oof, she didn't touch me, thanks to you guys."

"… Wasn't us that stopped her," Zoe grumbled, releasing her hold on me and looking away. "Miia did. She kept the bitch from takin' ya and Kurusu."

"Is that so?" I said slowly, looking down the hallway to where the stairs led to the first floor. I turned back to face her, giving her a smile. "All the same, thank you. I wasn't sure if you got my text or not."

"I didn't," Zoe replied a little heatedly. "At least, not until later. The only reason we got here in time was 'cuz Centorea got through to us on a priority channel. We were about to start an op."

"Oh." I opened my mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say to that. "Um…"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Zoe dismissed, shoving her hands in her pockets and cocking a hip to the side. She furrowed her brows and seemed uneasy for some reason. "… Y'all should go talk with your housemates. We can talk later."

"Okay," I responded, frowning. What was up with her now? I thought to ask, but I was getting a strong feeling that she didn't want to get into it right now. I lifted my hand up, halfway reaching for her shoulder before stopping for some reason. "And thank you again. Really."

"Jus' doin' my - Ah, fuck it," Zoe said, before giving me a big hug again. "Be more careful from now on," she whispered in my ear, feeling her cool breath send goosebumps up my skin. She squeezed tightly once more before letting go. "See ya around!" she said as she walked away, waving Suu and I goodbye with a smile.

We watched her go, and as we did I struggled to make sense of her.

Maybe even she couldn't make sense of herself.

"Let's go, Suu," I said quietly. At that, the two of us began to walk down.

"I've never seen her look sad before," Suu idly observed.

"I have," I told her, folding my arms across my chest. "I don't particularly care for it."

"Me neither."

A few moments later, we were in the family room. Kurusu, Miia, and Papi were noticeably absent, though the others were there. Mero turned to face us as we entered the room, her features lighting up as she laid eyes on us.

"Juyo, you are well!" she cried joyously, pushing herself forward, her wheelchair squeaking as she did. "I was so worried, when you didn't wake along with us…"

"I assured you he was well, did I not?" Cerea spoke up from where she stood by the couch, a pitcher of water in her hand.

"That's Mero for you," Rachnera groused from the couch, clutching her head with one claw and reaching for the offered pitcher with the other. She sounded like hell. "Ever the worrier."

Lala, I noted, sat silently in a chair off to side. Her gaze was distant.

A storm of conflicting emotions surged in me at the sight of them. Relief. Joy. Anger. Guilt. I shook my head of such thoughts as they arose, shoving them downward. No need to ruin the moment for Mero or the rest.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I promised them, genuinely smiling down at Mero. "I'm just relieved you guys are okay, too."

"As okay as can be," Rachnera replied, setting down the freshly-emptied pitcher. Wait, did she seriously just chug that whole thing down that quickly?! "I feel like an ogre just stomped on my head, but it's no worse than a hangover."

Without prompting, Suu reached across the room for the pitcher with a feeler and refilled it at the sink in the kitchen, all without moving her main body an inch. All of us stared in silent amazement; while Suu doing whatever she could to be helpful was hardly new, she usually 'put her all into it', so to speak. Once she noticed we were all looking at her, she tilted her head to the side. "Did I do something wrong?" she wondered.

"Not at all." Rachnera was the first to recover, happily taking the refilled pitcher and bringing it to her lips. "Thank you, Suu."

After a few moments of silence, I asked, "So, where're the others?"

"Papi expressed a wish to fly about town on her own after the debacle," Cerea answered, setting her hands on her hips. Her ears fell a touch before she continued. "As for Master and Miia, they are outside in the backyard having a… discussion."

I followed the look she directed toward the sliding glass door that led outside, and saw them. Kurusu's back was to us so I couldn't see his expression, but Miia… She looked utterly distraught. She was weeping openly, constantly rubbing at her teary eyes and runny nose. She was also speaking rather quickly and, while I couldn't hear her exact words, I could probably gather the gist of it.

Feeling like I was intruding, I was about to look away when Kurusu gently pulled Miia into a hug. She froze, then wrapped her arms around him tightly. While her face was buried into his shoulder, I could see the top of her head shaking slightly. I found myself unable to look away.

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments before Kurusu released his hold of her. He set a hand on her shoulder before turning away. Miia lingered, facing the ground and hands dangling at her sides. Kurusu stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind him, and regarded the rest of us with tired eyes. His usual smile was absent.

"I'm going to Sports Club Kobold," he told us, before his gaze rested at me. "Juyo, I'd like you to come with me. Anyone else is welcome, of course."

I nodded silently, not quite understanding but still accepting.

"We should discuss what happened this day," Cerea stated, giving Kurusu a concerned but determined look. "At the very least, to understand-"

"It seems clear to me," Rachnera piped up. "Miia's mother poisoned the lot of us to abduct Honey and Counselor, and Miia and Lala stopped her."

"That's not-!"

"We should give Miia some space right now," Kurusu cut in, silencing them with a suggestion that sounded a bit too firm to be called such. "Besides, Papi isn't home yet, and if we have a house talk about it then she should be here. Right?"

"… Yes," Cerea admitted. "But we should not delay it, lest certain… misunderstandings arise."

"And we won't," Kurusu promised, giving her a small smile. "For now, let's just try to relax, okay? We can talk about it over dinner, when we're all together again."

"… Very well."

"Great. Juyo?" Kurusu shot me an expectant look and started to walk past me.

"R-Right," I said, following him. "Anyone else wanna come?"

"I would like to stay and tend to Rachnera, if that is alright," Mero replied.

"Well, I suppose I have to stay now," Rachnera snorted good-naturedly. "Fine by me. Honey seems to want your company in particular right now, anyway."

"I shall join you," Cerea answered, her hooves clopping against the wooden floor as she walked over to us. "Perhaps the exercise shall relieve from stress."

"Cool cool," I said, before giving Suu a glance. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna wait for Papi," she told me. I nodded.

"Fair enough," I said. "Alright, guess we'll see you guys later."

After changing into workout clothes and grabbing our water bottles, we made our way to Sports Club Kobold. The journey was quiet, unusually so; Kurusu almost always had some sort of comment or observation to get rid of awkward silences, but today he said little. It was difficult to read his mood without outright staring at his face to pour over every detail. Whatever was on his mind was impossible to know at the moment.

The three of us reached the gym, which was bustling with activity. The number of liminals and humans alike going there had apparently doubled in the past week, it felt like. A pair of small breed arachnes dangled from the sheer surface climbing wall, two males that were accompanied by a… What were they called again? Joro-something? Whatever the more humanoid subspecies of arachne was called. I believed they were native to Japan.

They weren't the only new faces. A cyclops and tetra arms were taking turns dead-lifting, and a group of five satyrs were all grouped together around a couple of the leg-pumping machines whose name escaped me. There were others, of course; lizardfolk, kobolds, usagimimi, nekomimi, and even a gorgon could be seen milling about the general workout area of the first floor.

Despite today, a smile split my face at the sight. Polt must've been ecstatic at the rush of new patrons. And this place would only get busier with the coming expo.

"Cerea, what floor did you say the dojo was on?" Kurusu asked, snapping me from my reverie.

"The sixth," she immediately replied, before eyeing him curiously. "To what end?"

"Well…" Kurusu gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "This may sound a bit selfish, but I was going to ask Juyo if he wanted to spar a little."

Uh, what now?

"Really?" I asked, disbelief plain in my voice. "Where'd _that_ come from?"

Kurusu looked conflicted at that, the smile from his chuckle fading away. Eventually, he shrugged. "I think it'd be good for us, is all," he answered. "Call it a feeling."

Oooookay.

"I haven't sparred in… shit, over ten years now, I think," I mused, rubbing my chin and feeling my bristly facial hair. Damn, I really needed another trim. "But if that's what you want, then sure."

I was a bit uneasy, of course. I clearly remembered Kurusu's mean right hook and sure as hell did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of it. Granted, the circumstances were completely different, but it was still enough to make one wary. There was also the fact that I haven't sparred or even wrestled in ages. There were probably some old reflexes and muscle memories still buried deep down, but a true fighter I was not.

"Great!" Kurusu started heading to the elevator, a little more quickly than before. "Let's get going."

Cerea and I exchanged concerned looks, though I was the first one to break eye contact and head off after him. I heard her sigh behind me before following. Something was bothering him, obviously, but Kurusu was never one to pour his heart out so readily unless copious amounts of alcohol was involved.

Besides, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to hit something too, after today.

A short elevator ride later, we were on the sixth floor, and with wide eyes I beheld the dojo. It was essentially a supersized version of the dojang I went to in middle school, all floor mats and mirror walls. The armory of mock-weaponry and pads of all shapes and sizes was also damn impressive. My gaze quickly found the sparring rings in the center of the vast room, one of which was currently occupied by two dueling liminals.

To my surprise, I recognized one of them as the fishfolk I'd met what felt like ages ago: Fontaine, one of Polt's close associates that'd helped her build this place. The sand-colored fishfolk's opponent was… a werewolf, I believed, albeit one with blue fur and strikingly red eyes. Fontaine moved slowly, methodically, while the werewolf seemed to gleefully dart around his foe. I never would've expected to see a fishfolk move the way he did, somehow using his ungainly build to his advantage. It was… hypnotic, in a way.

"Does he live here?" Cerea sighed in exasperation. Who was she referring to? I was about to ask, but right then a dark shadow briefly blotted out the lights above us.

"Hail, Centorea," greeted a voice that rumbled like the mountains.

A looming and statuesque figure landed in front of us, meeting her with grey slit eyes. I had to take a step back, even though he wasn't dangerously close, such was his presence. His body looked as though it were carved from obsidian, the purest black that seemed to eat away at the light around it. A pair of draconian wings folded behind his back along with his clawed hands, and he stood as if at attention. A tapestry of scars ran along his stony skin, proudly displaying a life long spent in violence. His horned head, narrow in a way that reminded me of a javelin, slowly turned to regard me.

My body screamed at me that this man was insanely dangerous and powerful, that he was a killer, that I need to run away _now._ It took all of my willpower to stay where I stood, but I couldn't help but avoid eye contact.

"Greetings, Master Omran," Cerea bowed before the gargoyle, extending one foreleg ahead while the other kneeled. "How fare you?"

"Well, thank you," he inclined his head. "And who are you two? Humans rarely come to this dojo."

"This is my M - host, Kimihito Kurusu," Cerea answered quickly after a brief fumble over her words. "And the bearded gentleman is Juyo Janai, an assistant host and liminal counselor for the Cultural Exchange."

"I see," Omran said in a voice that reminded me of grinding gravel. "And what brings you here?"

"We'd like to spar a little, if that's okay," Kurusu replied, stepping up ahead of me. Truly, he was made of sterner stuff than I.

"Typically only liminals may spar here, for what I hope are obvious reasons," Omran noted, his long tail swaying behind him like a snake dangling in the air. "But if it is two humans pitched against one another, I see no issue. Centorea, may you fetch them some pads? They are no warriors, I can tell that much, and they may not be able to properly hold themselves in check."

"Yes, sir." Cerea quickly complied with his request, far more quickly than I expected the proud woman to. Did she really respect him that much? Or was there something else behind it?

"While she takes care of that, follow me to the sparring ring," Omran all but ordered, and I found myself obeying easily. While he walked on ahead of us, Kurusu rested a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"Sorry if I'm seeming a bit weird right now," he apologized in a quiet voice. "It's just… I have a lot on my mind now. I don't really know what to do, and this was all I could think of for some reason."

"Don't worry about it, man," I responded. "I'd be a little worried if you were same as always, to be honest."

"Heh, maybe," he chuckled softly. "Besides, I got the impression you're pretty angry, too."

At that, he patted my shoulder once before picking up his pace, almost catching up with Omran.

Well… he wasn't wrong.

Wait.

"Too"?


	136. Don't Sweat It

Kurusu and I stood opposite each other in the sparring circle, both of us panting heavily as sweat drenched our bodies. The pads were sticking to my figure, my clothes curled up beneath and pressed at odd angles from all the blows we'd hurled at each other. I took a brief moment to wipe my brow of the latest wave of sweat that fell from my head like a waterfall. Every breath was laborious, my muscles cried out in agony, and every part of me ached terribly.

Somehow, impossibly, the two of us had thrown ourselves into the violent match with an eagerness that neither of us had expected.

The first exchanges had been awkward and overall weak, since it wasn't like either of us were used to fighting, let alone with each other. I hadn't sparred against anyone in over ten years, and I had no idea what Kurusu's experiences were in that regard. I couldn't imagine he fought often, considering his typical demeanor.

But it was after he'd landed the first solid blow, a punch right to my gut, that we finally got into it. Something ignited in my heart. I'd gritted my teeth and responded in kind with a wild roundhouse kick that drove hard into his chest. I was about to apologize for the sudden heat but he'd quickly shaken his head to dissuade me and started to fight far more earnestly.

Our mutual inexperience had shown multiple times, leaving blatant openings for the other to exploit or overextending far too much. However, neither of us seemed to care. I felt the release of repressed frustration and anger in every blow, as plain on his face as it was undoubtedly on mine. We'd both wanted, _needed_ a foe to throw ourselves at, for our own private reasons.

Kurusu must've known that. Or maybe he didn't and had done this purely for selfish reasons. If that was the case, I didn't mind.

He jabbed at me and I swatted his fist aside, only to be met by an upward swing on his left aimed right for my gut. He grazed my side as I spun to avoid it, hissing in pain even as I countered with a roundhouse kick. He blocked it right on with his padded arm, a thick _thud_ echoing through the dojo.

Primarily because, right now, fighting felt _real good_.

I backed off, bouncing on my feet to get some distance and watching him warily. I blinked and he was already charging toward me, throwing a right hook. I tried to block it, but I misjudged the distance and his fist connected with my shoulder. I cursed at the hot spike of pain that shuddered down my left arm and tried to move away-

-but my legs had decided to give out right then.

I began to fall forward, feeling my strength drain from my body, until Kurusu caught me. At least, until his own arms trembled and then gave way, causing us to both collapse on the mats in a heap.

"Master! Juyo!" Cerea called out to us in worry, running over to us in a hurry. She appeared over us, blocking out the dojo's light and covering us with her sweet, sweet shadow. "Are you well?!"

"I'm… whew, I'm good," Kurusu breathed, huffing as he spoke. I felt him shift a little as he turned his head to me. "Juyo?"

"Water…" I let out in a ragged groan. "Would be… _sooooo_ gucci."

"Of course!" Cerea blurted out, already scurrying off to grab some. For a few moments, the two of us lay sprawled on the floor with only our halting, exhausted breathing for company. There was a odd yet calming sense of emptiness right then; my body and mind were purely focused on the dull pain of pushing myself too far. Feeling any emotions was simply out of the question, since all I could think about was letting out one breath after the other.

At least, until curiosity poked its way into my brain.

"You… you said you were… angry, too," I managed to say, in between pants. "What… about?"

Kurusu didn't respond right away. I heard him swallow before he spoke.

"Miia…" he began, his voice torn. Was it from exhaustion or something else? "Said she… she wanted to leave."

I blinked once. And then a couple more times.

"... What?" I asked. _Miia_ , leaving? Absurd. Ridiculous. Why the hell would she want to leave the man she loved, to leave us?

"She… she blamed… herself," Kurusu continued. His breathing was somehow getting less and less steady. "For what her… her mother… did…"

Why would she do that? Sure, she probably knew that her mother was going to be aggressive, but how the hell could she have known about the poison? About what exactly Layra had planned? It wasn't anyone's fault except for Layra's, and mi-

"Which is… funny," Kurusu spoke, cutting off my thoughts. His voice was bitter. "Because I… I blamed _myself_ for… it…"

…

Cerea came back right then, carrying two trays full of water bottles in each hand. I would've laughed off her over-the-top display of concern normally, but all I could do was quietly thank her and accept the bottle she'd offered me. Without further prompting, she sat down beside the two of us almost protectively, her tail flicking anxiously and brushing against my arm. We drank in silence, both of us downing all of the water in the bottles with deep gulps.

"Ku-... Kimihito," I said, licking my lips and grasping for another bottle. "It's not your fault."

"I know that," he replied with a bitter laugh. "Logically, I know that. But… I also know that I welcomed her into our home, and allowed it to happen."

"She's our friend's mom," I said. I felt so tired, and not just in body. "Why would you suspect someone like that?"

"She betrayed your trust, Master," Cerea chimed in solemnly. "Your acceptance, your caring nature… these are admirable traits, ones that draw others to… to love you." I tried to twist my head to get a look at her face, but she was turned away.

The moments ticked by with none of us saying a word. Finally, the quiet was broken by Kimihito's laughter, thankfully far less bitter than before.

"You really do shine like the sun, Cerea," he admitted in a soft voice. He pushed himself up, the mats squeaking against his weight, and looked over at the two of us. "I want you both to help convince Miia to stay here," he declared, a serious expression on his face. "Ultimately, it's up to her, but still… I don't want her to leave."

I nodded, and Cerea must've done the same, since he looked content as he stood up all the way.

"Thanks for indulging me, Juyo," Kimihito said with a smile, looking down at me. "Sorry if I roughed you up a bit. I'm gonna go wash up now."

I watched him walk away, and couldn't shake the feeling that some things were left unsaid between us. But perhaps that was for the best. We all had our baggage and our own way of coping with what had happened. I legitimately felt better after our little spar, like I'd sweated out some toxins, and so I was thankful of him for that.

That still didn't mean I couldn't silently curse him for accidentally dropping another line Cerea's way to make her swoon all over again. I couldn't see her face, but I could only imag-

"Do you blame yourself for this as well, Juyo?" she asked, startling me.

Caught off guard, I tried again to twist my head toward Cerea and found that she was looking right at me. I licked my dry lips once more and took a gulp of water before responding.

"Yes," I told her, staring into her blue eyes. For some reason, right then, I found them rather beautiful. "I do."

"It would seem we are all burdened by guilt this day," Cerea sighed.

"Yeah, that seems to be the common thread," I snorted lightly, though my smile quickly fell. "Look, Cerea, about what Kimihito said…"

"If it is all the same, I shall begin my exercise routine," she cut me off, standing up. "Do you require any further assistance, Juyo?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head. I knew a deliberate retreat when I saw one.

"Very well. Until later, then."

At that, I was left alone… for all of a few minutes. I'd finished the second bottle by the time I heard footsteps approach me, and I lifted my head to the see the ominous figure of Omran draw near. Feeling vulnerable all of a sudden, I quickly sat up and faced him. I was about to greet him when he spoke first.

"You are the human that Zombina is dating," Omran stated. Noticeably not a question. Though it did catch me off-guard to be suddenly talking about her of all people right now. I was barely able to nod in reply before he continued. "You are unusual, compared to her previous pursuits."

"... You've known her for a while?" I asked, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Since she turned," Omran answered, folding his immense arms behind his back. "While I was with her through all of that time, I am keenly aware of the… stages she went through. Can you say the same?"

"Of course not," I said. "I know she turned twenty… one years ago, and that she fought Enkidu for a long time. And that she was at Roanapur when they were destroyed."

The gargoyle nodded once, his grey slitted eyes boring into me. "You are no warrior, that much is plain. I watched the entirety of your 'match' with the other human and, while there was some modicum of technique, it is clear fighting is not a natural part of you."

"... I know that," I said, confused. "What's your point?"

His tail flicked twice. "My 'point', Juyo Janai, is that Zombina's life has been drenched in blood and forged by death, so different from the life you lead." Omran loomed before me, an impossibly black statue that was threatening to bury me in its shadow. "I merely wonder what draws her to you."

What a fucking weird way to phrase that. Was this guy an ex or something? I wasn't so sure of that, considering he looked much older than Zoe, even considering her extended lifespan. A mentor or father figure, perhaps, or just an old friend?

Regardless of whatever was the case, my answer was the same.

"I wonder the same quite a bit," I replied with a shrug, pushing myself so that I was standing. My legs were still trembling a little, but I wasn't a falling hazard anymore. "Like hell if I know, though. I like her, she seems to like me. Shit's not complicated."

"A human being so blase about dating an undead," Omran sighed. "Never did I think I'd see such a sight."

My eyes narrowed for a moment and I felt my shoulders tense up a bit, but I held myself back from saying what was really on my mind. The vibe I was getting from him had me completely on edge, as if I were around an apex predator that could swallow me whole in an instant. While I was sure he had more self-control than some of the more… aggressive liminals I've met, talking back to someone like him would only do harm. Not to mention that Cerea had clearly viewed him with a great deal of respect.

"If you're really curious what she sees me, ask her yourself," I said instead, careful to keep the heat out of my tone as I turned around and started to walk away. "Anyway, I'm heading out. Thanks for letting us use the dojo."

"The dojo is always open to those who seek to better themselves," Omran replied. "But not to those who only seek to punish themselves."

 _Speak plainly, or not at all._

I shook my head and marched onward. I knew that it was unhealthy to wallow in self-pity and guilt, because _of course_ it was. I'm not the whiny little kid I was in middle and high school, moping about whatever and thinking that if I simply wished hard enough the sadness would eventually go away on its own. But angst had it's uses, for all the negative connotations around it.

For me, it was fuel. My guilt, my self-loathing, my depression, they were all parts of me I'd accepted long ago. I'd _also_ accepted that just because they were parts of me, it didn't mean they defined me. It was harder than anything I'd ever done before, but I can and have tossed all of that negativity into the furnace and turned it into something productive. Something I could be proud of.

Kimihito, Cerea, Miia, everyone had their inner turmoil. Pretending that someone else didn't go through the same things you did simply because they weren't you was the height of arrogance to me. So why make things worse for others by spreading your negativity around and dragging everyone else down? We're all alive together, so why not make it something worth living for?

My hands balled into fists, my nails digging into my palms. When I saw Kimihito exiting the bathroom and throw me a smile, I relaxed and smiled back.

"You good, man?" I asked him as he moved to walk by my side.

"I'm… well, I'm better," Kimihito admitted. "How about you?"

"Better," I echoed, nodding my head. "Definitely better."

In the end, you get what you give.


	137. The Change

When we got home, she was waiting at the door.

Her face bowed, she was constantly wringing her hands and her immense tail twitched uneasily around her. Red hair, usually so well-maintained and lovely, was frizzled and frayed. She would pause in her wringing to clutch an elbow, or gnaw on a finger with sharpened teeth, before defaulting back to her usual pose. Shoulders slumped, her breathing uneven… seeing a girl usually so filled with life and passion like this was heartrending.

"Juyo, um, I…" My friend floundered on her words, amber eyes flitting once at Kimihito and I before rapidly looking downward once more. "Can we… talk?"

"Of course," I replied with a nod.

"I'll leave you two to it," Kimihito told us, walking on ahead of me. Right before passed her, he hesitated and then gently grasped her hand. She froze up at the sudden gesture, gasping softly even after he'd let go and headed inside.

The corner of my mouth quirked up a little.

"Where do you wanna talk?" I asked Miia.

"M-My room," she replied distractedly, as if still gathering her thoughts.

"Sounds gucci." At that, we went on our way.

I was probably the last person for her to apologize to, considering I haven't spoken to her at all since it happened. As we passed the living room and I spied the rest of our housemates lounging there, I wondered what each of their responses were to her. I was positive no one here really blamed Miia for what happened, but… I wasn't them. I gave up pretending I knew everything about them a long time ago.

My gaze lingered on the her board of memories, particularly on the sole picture of her on display. Miia's eyes were wide, her mouth gaping slighting in surprise as an embarrassed flush was already rushing to her cheeks.

"… Juyo?" Miia's voice, so meek and quiet that I almost mistook it for someone else's, called to me just ahead. Her head was half-turned and mostly hidden by her tense shoulders, so that all I could see was a puffy amber eye. "Why are you smiling?"

Huh, now that she mentioned it, my cheek muscles did seem to be straining a bit.

"I'm admiring your work," I replied, my grin falling into a small smile and shoving my hands in my pockets.

Miia didn't seem to have much to say to that, since she looked away, her shoulders shuddered, and she began to slither onward. My smile faded and I followed after.

The time until we reached her room was uncomfortable, awkward, and oppressively silent. I'd hoped that my attempt at some light-heartedness earlier had calmed her down a little, but if anything she appeared even more anxious. She'd apologized to multiple people already, hadn't she? And to the man she loved, no less. Compared to him, I wasn't all that much. A friend, a housemate, an occasional confidant.

We finally walked into her room. Some luggage was lying on the floor, wide open but bare with odd bits of clothing strewn around them like debris. The sheets on her bed were a mess, tossed and scattered haphazardly, while her pillow was reduced to a soggy clump that pitifully pressed against a bedpost.

Miia stopped at the center of the room, wringing her hands and her tail fidgeting against the floor. Careful not to step on the many wrinkled clothes all over the place, I made my way to her bed and slowly sat down so that I was directly facing her. Our eyes made contact and hers immediately began to water. As her lips trembled violently, I star-

"I'm sorry!" Miia screamed, forcing me back by the sudden outburst. She slammed her eyes shut and faced downward, her entire body shaking to such an extent that her tail began to whirl behind her. It slammed into a pearly-white dresser, sending splinters flying against the wall _._ "I came here to take a husband home for the village, a-a-a-a-and I was gonna kidnap the first man I could, and I'm awful and sick and my Mama poisoned you all because of ME and I'm SCUM and I b-b-b-b-betrayed you!"

A frantic breath.

"I let my Mama poison you!" she cried, her chest heaving. Tears fell in a deluge down her flushed face. " _You!_ " The tail lashed out once more, sweeping the floor and smacking the clothes and luggage aside. "It _hurts_ and I don't why and I _hate_ myself and I don't why!" She cried hysterically, slamming a fist against her heart. "I've only known you for a couple months, but I feel, I feel…" She finally looked up and, more than any of her actions before right then, it made my heart stop.

"I feel like I've known you for years," Miia sobbed. Her eyes were glistening, and honest, and vulnerable.

I was paralyzed. Entranced. Pressure began to build up behind my eyes and my vision grew hazy.

"And now it's _ruined_!" Her tail thumped heavily against the floor. "Because I'm _scum_ and _empty_ and I just let my Mama-!"

"Miia."

It hurt. The pain in my chest, the guilt, the shame, the frustration, the anxiety, the hollow burning I'd long associated with dull rage. It all came surging back, rising to my throat and threatening to make me hurl. It was almost blinding.

Miia looked at me and froze.

But all of that was _nothing_ compared to the purity of an emotion I hadn't expected. It was visceral, something that could only be born of caring too much. I had planned on doing my typical routine, being nonchalant and accepting of her for who she was, dismissing her concerns and affirming her virtues with a smile, a few inspirational words, and a little joke that would make her smile, however slightly. But I couldn't. Not anymore. It would've been dishonest, and disrespectful.

I didn't know what to say. I could barely see, wet warmth falling down my face. I took off my glasses with shaky hands and futilely wiped at my eyes. I closed them, and all I could see was her. And Suu. And Zoe. And Mero. And Kuroko. And all the rest. They were all there, smiling and looking at me. Some stared lovingly, some proudly, some neutrally, but each one was special and dear to me.

I realized that, now.

"Miia…" I croaked, my throat suddenly dry. "It's not your fault."

She whimpered, biting her lip as if to hold something back as the tears fell anew. I stood up.

"B-B-But it _is_!" Miia protested. "She's my-!"

"N-No," I cut her off, my voice trembling. My hands were balled into fists. I wanted to scream. "It's not. It's your mother's. And…" Oh god.

" _It's my fault_."

Those three words clawed their way from my mouth. My voice had cracked and broken, but they came through all the same. And then they couldn't stop.

"I knew y-y-you all before I came here." I never thought it would be her that would be the next to hear this. "Where I, I, I came from, you were all chara… characters in a manga series that I read." It was supposed to be Zoe. "I was only able to keep up with you all because I knew everything that would happen beforehand." But after seeing Miia so genuinely distraught over my wellbeing, keeping this façade up would've been too much. "I lied, and acted, and, and manipulated just to make sure things went my way around here, and, and…" I couldn't let her feel the guilt that was truly mine. " _I'm_ the scum, here! I _knew_ your mom was going to be poison us and I fucking _couldn't stop it_!"

I couldn't believe my own words. They were true, but…

"J-Juyo, you're not making any sense," Miia murmured. Her tail had settled down, finally. But the anxiety was still there, along with confusion. "What're you saying?"

"I don't know anymore," I groaned, pressing a palm to my forehead. I hadn't planned for this at all. "But… You have to know. So does everyone else. Because I'm sick of this." I took a deep, shuddering breath. "I can't even think of a way to prove it to you, other than lame words."

My head bowed, I slowly stepped forward. "Only my word that it's true. I couldn't lie to you, not after everything you just said. Call me crazy or whatever, I don't care anymore." I hesitated. "You're my friend, Miia, and the actions of your mom can't change that. Though… maybe my actions will."

Right as I was about to pass her and hide in my room, a hand caught mine.

"M-Mama said you recognized the poison, back there," Miia spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. "I didn't really get what she meant, but maybe I do now."

Her grip tightened.

"Maybe it's true," she continued, her breath hitching. We were still facing away from each other. "Maybe you did lie, and manipulate. Maybe you did know us all before. Maybe that's all true. But even if that's all true, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." How couldn't it?

"Because… you're my Romance Master." Her hand softened its hold on mine and she entwined her fingers in mine. "You helped me so much. You stayed up late with me looking at silly videos. You took a picture of me when you couldn't find any. You listened to me whine about my own worthlessness." She hiccupped, and right then I noticed her tail slowly sliding around my feet. "None of those moments were lies to me. Even if you say they were to you, they were real to _me_! So I don't care if you knew me before you met me! That's just silly and stupid!"

Passion and warmth were packed into every word. They washed over me, filling me with a gentle heat that miraculously calmed my pounding heart.

"You said I was your friend, right?" A gentle pull from her hand, and I was facing her. The girl before me was unrecognizable from the one I'd met what felt like ages ago. Though tears were still running down on her face, she smiled softly. It was mesmerizing. "Well, I'm yours, and you're mine, okay? So don't you try and say you've been hurting me all this time when I thought I hurt you. Okay? It…" A light, impossible, hysterical giggle sneaked from her lips. "It hurts, y'know?"

Before I knew it, my arms were wrapped tightly around her, and she did the same. I felt like I'd collapsed on her, and I somehow I was sure she was feeling the same.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Miia echoed my words, crying and dampening my shirt.

I lost track of how long the two of us were like that, pathetically weeping and leaning on each other. Most of what was said was incoherent babble and muffled by sobs. Something had caved in the both of us, something that would never really be the same. Whether it was replaced by something happy or painful was terrifyingly unknown and uncertain.

But if I could take solace in one thing, it was that it would be something genuine.


	138. Ocean

Just one thing after another with today, it seemed.

After a good long cry in each other's arms, Miia and I separated, unsure of how to proceed. Feeling intensely awkward, I promised her that I would explain everything properly to her and everyone else later today before hastily retreating. Which brought me to where I was now, lying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling.

'Properly'. How did one 'properly' tell their friends that you knew them so well to the point of intimacy before you even met them? That up until then, you'd assumed they were fake? And that you'd seen them naked, caught in ridiculous sexual situations, and in their most private moments? On top of that, _millions_ of people had seen them, not just you. It was an invasion of privacy on an absurd level, and the kicker was that you could hardly blame the people that saw all that.

After all, it wasn't like they were peeping in on real people.

Groaning, I pinched the bridge of my nose. How the hell was I going to do this? Suu knew. How could she not, after all that time in my memories? She clearly didn't care one way or another, either, but she was… different from the others. I wasn't just saying that because of quasi-parental pride; Suu was about as 'other' as one could get in this house. Somehow, I doubted the revelations of my life before here had ever really shaken her up.

Kuroko knew. I even told her directly and she'd accepted it. But no one here directly fit her profile… Rachnera might've been the closest, _maybe_. She'd been through some shit and lived a life full of conflict and madness long before I ever showed up. An interdimensional traveler had read about her in an ecchi harem manga? Eh, a little disappointed that she wasn't the main character, but no biggie. The woman I'd assumed to be a lazy, no-good government official had become a veteran, a hero, a friend. She was from a different world, literally and figuratively. Yet she trusted me. Why?

That didn't matter right now. I considered calling her up right now, telling her I'd confessed to Miia in a moment of impulse and begging for help, but this was something I had to do on my own. Even though it terrified me on a level that made my body go rigid and my heart freeze.

If I told them, it was entirely possible I'd lose them.

I would still have Suu and Kuroko, probably Miia, too. But I wanted _all_ of them. It was greedy, and selfish, but I wanted each and every one of them in my life. I wanted to be with them, and everyone back home.

Yeah… that'd be nice.

…

I was procrastinating at this point. No matter what clever or logical way I could try to spin it, the truth of the matter was they all still needed to be told. I owed them that much. I've put it off for far too long.

With anxiety worming its way deep into my stomach, I left the safety of my room. The next few minutes were a blur, me walking around the house and requesting for everyone to meet up in the family room. When asked why, I simply told them we needed a "house meeting". It wasn't long before everyone had been gathered, taking their usual seats on the couches and chairs and watching me expectantly. Kurusu and Miia shared a couch, the latter still having puffy eyes. Papi and Suu both sitting beside one another on the other couch, though they'd left a vacant space for where I typically sat. Beside my empty spot, Mero was pulled up in her wheelchair, gazing at me with concern. Cerea and Rachnera stood behind the couches, and Lala was off to the side leaning against the wall, arms folded. I stood in front of the TV, hands in my pockets and my toes curling over and over within my socks.

 _Knees weak, arms are heavy, mom's spaghetti…_

Ahem.

"I, um, well…" I started, licking my dry lips. "I know it's been a rough day for everyone, and I'm sorry, but… there's something I have to tell you guys."

Did I have to do this? Did I _want_ to do this? Why was this so much worse than when I confessed to Kuroko?

"Whatever it may be, I think it may not be so bad as you think it is," Rachnera offered, resting her cheek against an open palm. "So may I suggest you take a deep breath before continuing?"

It was more the concern in her words than the words themselves that allowed me to do just that. In, and out. My chest expanded, then withdrew. I was glad I did, since it gave me a moment to truly look at everyone in the room. Huh. Every one of them had different color eyes. Had I only just noticed that?

Kimihito's steady brown. Miia's passionate amber. Papi's excitable orange. Cerea's noble blue. Suu's curious green. Mero's royal purple. Rachnera's critical red. Lala's dull gold.

My shoulders sagged, but not from relief. How did my eyes look, I wondered.

"You all know I'm a traveler from a different dimension," I started. Beginning with the obvious facts should be helpful. "And that I was sent here against my will by something I still know nothing about."

I could've sworn I heard Lala mumble something about "dark gods" and "fell forces" in the corner. With considerable effort, I kept myself from rolling my eyes and continued on as if I'd heard nothing.

"But… well…" Ah, shit, I'd lost momentum. C'mon, man! Keep it together so they can understand you! "What you don't know is… well, Suu knows, and I g-guess Miia knows now too, but you all deserve to know it, so, um…" Why can't I just spit it out now of all times?!

"Juyo, you look rather pale," Cerea observed, eyes wide with worry. "I shall fetch water."

"No, it's not… It's fine," I hastily said.

"Maybe tea would be better," Kimihito suggested, standing up. "I have some that can help calm nerves. I should make some for everyone, I think."

"Just let the man speak," Rachnera sighed.

"I'd known you all before I came here," I blurted out, quietly and weakly.

An awkward silence reigned. My face, growing hotter and hotter, was glued to the floor. An intense itch wracked my skin.

"Beg pardon?" Mero's soft voice reached my ears. Normally I'd find it calming. "Juyo, I'm afraid I did not quite catch your words just now. Could you please repeat them?"

I gulped and licked my lips. "Where I came from, my… home dimension, there was a, uh, manga series that I read. It followed the daily life of a young Japanese man and the six, well, seven, eventually, liminal girls that came to live with him as exchange students. It was…" I had to look at them. I raised my head and stared onward. "It was your story."

A pregnant pause ensued. A few of them exchanged looks with one another, mostly confused. Suu was staring into me, frozen. Miia fiddled with her fingers.

"Our 'story'?" Rachnera echoed, folding her arms. "Explain."

"You all… _technically_ exist where I come from," I elaborated, or at least did my best to. "Or, at least, versions of you, I guess. " Wait, that might've been more confusing…

"Versions of… you? Us? Papi?" Yeah, Papi looked utterly lost. "I don't get it."

"My point is, you guys were all characters in a manga I read," I desperately pushed on, hoping it'd salvage things. "That was how I was able to interact with you all so easily even though we'd just met and how I could predict things and why I made you suspicious of me and, and how I-"

"Dad."

Something wet padded against the wooden floor. Suu was before me, giving me a blank look. Then, slowly, she pressed her hands against my cheeks, squishing them against my mouth. And like that, she was all that existed in the world.

"You're not very good at this," she said.

"How d'you figger?" I replied, my voice muffled. At that, her lips curled upward and lessened her pressure on my face, though her hands still remained. My beard was already starting to get soaked.

"You were better at it in your head," Suu kindly chided. "Let me help. Please?"

"But I have to do this on my own," I told her. I'm sorry, everyone, that it looked like I was ignoring you.

"And you will," she assured me. "You'll have control."

I sure as hell didn't have that now.

"… Okay," I caved. I knew what she had in mind. If there was one way to truly convey the words I so struggled to find, it would be through a true connection of minds like Suu and I had shared so many times. Besides, I was determined to tell them, no matter how much of a nervous wreck it'd made me. There was no going back.

"Is it okay if we all connect?" Suu turned and asked of everyone. Seven emerald feelers rose from her 'hair', pointing at of them while her head feeler made its way to me. "Dad can better explain everything if we do."

"I'm sorry that I've just been confusing so far," I apologized. "And I know it may be asking a lot, but… please?"

"Yeah, sure," Kimihito easily answered. He laughed lightly, scratching his cheek. "You kinda lost me a little there, so if it helps then I don't see why not."

"Even though you kinda told me already, I don't mind," Miia said. She still seemed anxious, though it may not have been related to what was happening now.

"Sure!" Papi happily chirped.

"Whatever may bring us clarity," Cerea allowed.

"A link with your mind?" Mero wondered, raising a hand to her mouth. "Is… Is that really something you desire?"

"I'm okay with it," I assured her. "In fact, I think I prefer it for this case. But only if you're comfortable with it."

"I… suppose so," Mero quietly conceded, a complex expression on her face. "Very well. I too desire to understand you better."

"I shall dive into Tartarus itself to glean more of your unusual circumstance in our world," Lala declared. "A connection through primordial ooze is naught but child's play for a harbinger of death."

I took that to be a yes.

All that remained was Rachnera. She was frowning, her brows knitted tight in thought.

"… I believe I understand you," she eventually said. "Despite your mangled presentation. But this obviously bothers you so much to leave you in such a sorry state. It's actually disheartening, seeing you at such a loss for words for once. I'd thought I'd find it amusing, but… well." She shrugged. "Clearly not. Suu, if you can help us all out, that would appreciated."

"'Kay!" Suu happily cheered, her feelers reaching out to everyone and resting on the crown of their heads. Some shivered, others took it with dignity. Papi even seemed pleased about the whole affair.

As I felt the familiar sensation of her head feeler settling through my hair, I heard her voice resound through my thoughts.

 _"I can open the way, but it's up to what you want them to see."_ My vision grew dark and I felt as though I were sinking. _"At least, at first. I've never had this many before…"_

"Don't stress yourself," I said, though I was pretty sure my mouth wasn't moving. I kept sinking into the darkness… no, I wasn't sinking. I was diving, steering myself toward my goal. "How are they?"

 _"Mm… Nervous? Not sure. This is a lot to go through…"_

An immense pressure was at my side. It wasn't pressing against me, but I got the sense of something _large_ drifting close by. Ice gripped my heart, but I kept diving.

"I want them to see it all," I decided.

 _"All?"_

"No more hiding. I'm sick of keeping my secrets from them. They deserve to know," I said, riding the current deeper and deeper. "I've held back this long because I was afraid they'd leave me if I told them… but that doesn't matter anymore."

Suu was quiet at that.

And then the current slammed into me, sending me screaming and flailing in the darkness.

* * *

 _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming,_ Mero thought as she moved through the empty water.

She felt more than heard Suu when she lost control of the connection. There was panic and fear, from the overwhelming amount of information shared between eight minds at once. Suu had tried to filter it all, but… something had happened. For a moment, Mero was with everyone else, standing in waist-deep water, but then they were gone. No matter how loudly she called out to them, no one responded.

So she swam.

The water, while shallow, was plenty deep enough for her to swim freely. While the world around her was featureless and blank, Mero felt a strong impulse that pushed her forward. So long as she did that, she would get out. It would not do for a Princess of Neptunus to lose herself now. Hope was not lost.

Had this been part of Juyo's plan from the start? To send them all to some sort of mental landscape through Suu for whatever reason? His words had been strange, fumbling, so unlike the usual clarity from which he spoke. What it was he was trying to say must have weighed more heavily on his mind than any of them realized. How long had he been in such a state? And why hadn't she noticed?

A soft, sorrowful, longing voice murmured in the air around her. She couldn't make out its words, only that it was singing. She kept swimming.

 _I have to find them._

Mero's ears perked at a new sound. Sobbing? That of a small child, too… Her tail kicked harder, splashing the water as she sped forward. The closer she got, the clearer the words rang out in the distance.

 _"I couldn't gauge your fears_

 _I can't relate to my peers"_

Finally, she saw him: a small Caucasian boy, sniffling pitifully and rubbing at his face. He looked frail, as if a stiff breeze would make him fall over as his tears fell into the water in tiny droplets. Brown curls framed his face, twirls of hair that dangled from his head. He clutched a small white blanket tightly to his chest, clinging to it as if for dear life and kept it away from the water at his waist. Puffy eyes widened as she approached, and he went silent.

"Hello there," Mero greeted in a sweet voice, keeping a respectable distance. She wondered if she was already being too forward; she had little experience with children. But her concern for how he got to this place was too much for her to ignore. "My name is Mero. Are you okay?"

 _"I'd rather chip my pride than lose my mind out here"_

The boy didn't answer right away, openly gawking at her until he finally squeaked out a response. "You're pretty," he quietly noted.

That prompted a giggle from her. "Why, thank you!" Mero cheerfully replied, relaxing a touch and drawing a little closer. "You're very sweet. Now, are you lost? I admit, I am a little lost myself, but maybe we can find our way together?"

 _"Maybe I'm a fool_

 _Maybe I should move"_

"Mm," the boy hummed, wiping his snotty nose and looking around. "I dunno where I am… Um, miss? Are you, um, a… mermaid?" His voice was earnest, tender, but cautious. Like he wanted to believe it was real, but scared that it wasn't.

"Yes, I am," Mero nodded. The boy's face lit up.

"That's so cool!" he squealed, slogging through the water in great splashes to get closer. He held the blanket high over his head to keep it dry. "Can I touch your fishy tail?"

Mero was briefly taken aback by his sudden mood change, but she recovered well enough. "Ah, of course," she told him, smiling down at the boy. He giggled in delight, rushing to her side and rubbing his free hand against her scales. Despite his excitement, he was gentle, almost nervous, as he stroked along the tail.

"So cool…" he murmured. "You can breathe underwater, too?"

"Of course," she laughed.

"Even though you have a human body?!"

"Of course!"

"So cool…" he repeated, full of wonder.

"Let us keep moving," Mero offered, trying to keep the urgency in her from showing. She was starting to get anxious about finding the others, and returning the boy to wherever he came from. "How about this? You hold onto my back and we can swim together to look around. Does that sound good?"

 _"And settle, two kids and a swimming pool"_

"I can ride you?" he asked in disbelief. Though she privately didn't care for his word choice, she kept such thoughts to herself when she nodded. He beamed at her and hastily wrapped the blanket into a scarf around his neck. Mero lowered her tail so that he could better climb onto her back.

Once she felt his small, soft hands grip her shoulders, she asked, "Are you ready?"

 _"I'm not brave"_

Her eyes darted to the darkness around them, frowning at the words drifting through.

"Mhm," the boy mumbled.

"Then away we go," Mero said, kicking her tail to begin. It was awkward, moving with the extra weight, and he was holding on a bit too tightly, but she would manage. Her time spent at Sports Club Kobold truly did pay off, even in the odd mental landscape she found herself trapped in. She blinked in realization. "Oh, a thousand pardons, but I never asked for your name. What may I call you?"

"Um… I'm Trevor."

 _"Been living in an idea_

 _An idea from another man's mind"_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Trevor," Mero kindly offered him, half-turning to give him a smile. The boy flushed and hid his face in her pink curls, prompting her to giggle once more.


	139. A Mermaid and Her Boy

The two wanderers carried on through the empty waters, silent save for the soft splashes of Mero's tail. The world around them was featureless and grey, though occasionally voices could be heard through the haze. Even more rarely, vague figures could be seen in the distance, like snapshots whose clarity dimmed the moment they appeared.

Though doubt crawled at her heart, Mero kept moving forward. The little boy on her back sniffled and still shook a little, pressing into her and clutching his blanket for security.

"You like your blanket a lot, don't you?" Mero asked, finally putting an end to the uncomfortable silence. Perhaps if he started talking, his fear would fade, or at least weaken.

"Mhm," he grunted in response, bobbing his head once. His fingers softened their grip on the soft white cloth. "Mom and Dad gave it to me when I was born. I never sleep without it. Even when it's hot."

"Is that so?" Mero said sweetly, smiling. "I used to sleep with a doll my godmother gave me all the time. It was a seal, with big cute eyes and it was so fluffy!"

"Really? That's cool!" Trevor said, leaning forward more and letting his legs slide down her sides. "Do you know what a leopard seal is?" he asked excitedly.

"Mm… I believe they hail from the Antarctic."

"Yeah! They live where it's super cold and hunt penguins!" The boy paused to adjust himself better. "They got huge teeth like this." He pulled back his lips and made snarling noises, gnashing his teeth. "They're, um… alpha predators! Though maybe not, cuz of killer whales…"

Mero giggled, more entertained by his enthusiasm than the actual information. "You are quite the scholar of marine life," she praised.

Trevor preened at that, puffing his small chest out. "It's cuz my grandma and grandpa have lots of zoo books at their house! I read them all the time and learn about all sorts of animals!"

"Oh, so you want to work at a zoo, then?"

He shook his head. "Nuh uh. I wanna be a pale-ee-on-tologist!"

She blinked at the sudden, complicated word coming from a child. "What is a… ah, paleo…?"

"Pale-ee-on-tologist," Trevor finished, beaming. "They study dinosaurs. I wanted to be one since forever. I even learned how to spell all their names, even the crazy ones like pach-y-ceph-alosaurus and archae-opteryx!"

"Most impressive," Mero said. "I am sure your dreams will come true with such passion in your heart!"

"Thanks, Miss Mero," Trevor chirped, happily swaddling his blanket around him like a cape. "How about you? What do you wanna be?"

Mero considered for a moment, before smiling coyly.

"Promise you will not tell anyone?"

"Promise!"

Mero turned her head so she was partially facing him, her luxurious pink hair flowing along her slim shoulders. "I am a princess, and one day I will be the Queen of one of the four merfolk kingdoms," she told him.

"Whooooooa!" Trevor's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "No wonder you're so pretty; you're a princess! I never met a princess before!"

Mero laughed at the reaction, turning back to face forward as she continued to swim. "You are quite the sweetheart, Trevor," she said. "Whichever lady you choose to court will be quite the lucky one."

Behind her, he made retching sounds. "Blech, no, all the girls I know are dumb. I'd rather play Pokemon and learn 'bout dinosaurs more."

"As you wish," Mero demurred, smiling a little at his enthusiastic denial. A few moments passed in silence, until she recalled something earlier in their conversation. "Would you like to know why I enjoyed my seal doll so much?"

"Yeah."

"Because it is eternally caught between two worlds, that of the land and that of the sea," Mero began. "It's body is perfect for swimming, but it has to come up for air to breathe and must rest on the land, where it's weak and can't move well." She sighed and gazed outward wistfully. "Such a tragic beast."

"Tragic?" Trevor echoed, confused. "But it evolved that way. It spent millions and millions of years to be like that. How is that tragic?"

"It needs both the land and sea to live, but cannot thrive in either," she explained. "No matter where it is, there is no where it can truly call home. Would you not be sad without your home?"

Trevor went quiet at that. "I guess," he conceded. "But… I dunno, I'm kinda jealous of seals."

"Oh? Why so?"

"Cuz I love swimming," he answered. "It feels like I'm flying and I can do whatever I want underwater. Like, I bet you can do lots of cool stuff in the water, Miss Mero."

"Well, I am not so sure of that…" Memories came back to her of when she first got into the pool at Sports Club Kobold, and how she finally felt free. She even did her best to perform impressive feats before her friends, and the rush she felt through her body when she made eye contact with-

"So I don't think seals are tragic at all," Trevor continued, oblivious to the woman. "They're the way they are, and better at swimming, so they're actually kinda cool. That's that." He nodded in finality.

Mero frowned. "You believe they are 'cool' because they were born that way?" she wondered, incredulous. "They had no choice, though. There is nothing impressive about such a thing."

"So?" he retorted bluntly. "I didn't choose to be human. You didn't choose to be a mermaid. But that's how we are."

"But you just now told me you were jealous of me, and seals," Mero countered, confused at her own defensiveness. The boy was just a child, so why did she feel the need to debate him, to go back on the promise she made to herself so long ago that she would always be polite and kind to others? "You loathe that your body cannot perform the same feats mine can."

"Yeah, it's kinda dumb," Trevor admitted. He was starting to sound older. Familiar. "But there's nothing tragic about that."

Mero shook her head. "I must disagree. Why do you think so?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just think seeing what's not perfect as tragic is kinda dumb." Trevor yawned, resting his head against her hair. "Tired."

A spike of anger flared in her chest at the sudden dismissal. What was the point of all that discussion if just led to _nothing_! Didn't Juyo know that-

Mero blinked. Oh. That was odd. For a moment, she had lost herself. What had made her think of that man? Perhaps, it had to be because it was his mind they were lost in. Yes, that had to be it.

That was when the waters abruptly turned emerald. They shimmered around her, pulsing once, then twice. A voice that could have only been Suu's reverberated throughout the mental landscape.

" _Found you!"_

"S-Suu?" Mero asked, a quiver in her voice. She glanced around, but still she only saw grey fog. "Where are you?"

" _I'm here, with you,"_ Suu replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " _It took me a while, but I finally found you and Dad. Thanks for taking care of him while I couldn't."_

"Beg pardon? I have yet to see Juyo since everyone vanished."

" _That's him on your back,"_ Suu pointed out. Waves began to gently push Mero to the right. " _He… um, I dunno what exactly happened. He told me he wanted you guys to see everything, so I tried and… lost control. I'm still having trouble, but I think I can get everyone together again."_

"This is… Juyo?" Mero wondered, looking back at the child who was now murmuring quietly with his eyes closed. This was the man, who had been a source of such anxiety and frustration within her, in his youth? There was some resemblance, she supposed.

" _Yup! Well, he's also Trevor, but you're still right. Anyway, follow the waves, and you'll reach the rest."_

Still shaken, Mero couldn't help her next question. "How are they?"

" _Lost, like you."_ Suu's voice was heavy with sorrow and regret. " _I messed up."_

"You… did your best, Suu." Mero felt as though her words were weak, and didn't reach the one she was trying to comfort. "You couldn't have known."

" _Maybe. As you go, you might see some of Dad's memories,"_ Suu carried on, seemingly unaffected by Mero's attempt. " _I dunno if he'd want you to see them, but he did say everything…"_

At that, the emerald faded, returning the waters to their former transparency. Mero let out a deep breath and, after checking to see that indeed Trevor - Juyo - was still sleeping on her back, she let herself be guided by the waves. Time passed, seconds stretching into minutes, at an agonizingly slow rate, leaving Mero alone with her tumultuous thoughts.

Juyo had been saying odd things before Suu had linked all their minds together. He said that he knew them all before he met them, before he even came to their world. That he had read a story featuring them all, living together and without him. Such an idea was utterly alien to her. The Kurusu household without Juyo? The man was such a fixture that it had felt he'd been there forever, and always would be.

Even if sometimes Mero wished he wasn't there.

Sighing, she glanced back at the slumbering boy. If Suu was to be believed, Trevor and Juyo were one and the same. In a sense, Juyo was resting his head upon her, calm and close and warm. The thought began to excite her, but it was quickly dashed aside. He wasn't Juyo, just a child.

And even if he was, she'd have more than a few words to say about that. If she could muster up the courage to do so, at any rate.

The fog began to weaken, the dense clouds drifting apart into wisps. As they parted, they revealed a bed that drifted atop the water, gently swaying with the waves. A boy that was undeniably Juyo sat on it, though he certainly looked younger. The beard wasn't as well-kept, and he wasn't wearing glasses, either.

As Mero drew near, she saw that he was hunched over, staring at the flip phone in his hands. The bright screen illuminated his blank face with harsh blue light. She tried to linger, but the current urged her on. Right as she passed him, she heard him quietly speak.

"'You don't have a clue, do you?'," he said, reciting the words with confusion. "What does she mean by _that_?"

She kept swimming, leaving him behind.

Another scene passed by, that of a smoking, loud machine that sputtered against a patch of grass. It looked like a lawnmower, something she'd seen humans use to cut the grass around their homes, but this one sounded ill, as if it were dying. Juyo was there again, running his hands through his hair and gritting his teeth.

"Does it really hurt that much to use your head for once!" shouted an older voice in frustration. Mero winced at the heated tone.

The little boy sniffled into her hair. Mero wanted to reach out to Juyo, but his figure quickly ran away, tears falling into the water as he disappeared. And so she kept swimming.

Another scene appeared, this time far more defined. Juyo was sitting in a cramped office, shifting uncomfortably in a metal folding chair. Across from him, a middle-aged woman with thin pink lips and too-shiny black hair sat behind a chipped wooden desk. She flitted through some papers, droning about how, no, they wouldn't be rehiring him to work in the warehouse next summer. Yes, he worked hard, even after they kept shifting him between different tasks right after he'd been trained for the last one, but cuts had to be made.

But it was the last thing she said that really came through with clarity.

"One more thing, just a little criticism to help you," the woman said, a trace of Eastern European accent that deepened the vowels. "In the morning meetings, when we talk about our days, you know? You do not say much. You speak little, which tends to make people think that, maybe," She tapped her head, "There is not a lot going on up here, you know?"

Mero had spent years observing lords and ladies at court, so she picked up a thing or two about body language and how people hid their true feelings. She was no master of reading people, of course, especially when it came to settings outside of court life, but she liked to think she was good at observing others. It helped that she had interacted with Juyo many times since they had met, so she could at least tell when he was happy, sad, or angry even when he didn't outright say so.

His eyes narrowed minutely. His lips were pressed tightly into a toothless smile as he nodded stiffly. His hands, already grasping one another, went still as death and became bone white.

Which was why, right when the woman finished her last sentence, Mero knew that Juyo was _furious_.

Juyo's eyes glazed over, as if they were seeing through the woman. She didn't exist to him anymore, or at least became someone he could no longer respect.

"You wanna know why that pissed me off so much?"

Mero yelped, nearly jumping out of the water at the sudden voice beside her. She spun to see Juyo standing there, ankle-deep in the water, just as she remembered seeing him last. The little boy had vanished. As she placed a webbed hand over her pounding heart, he continued.

"Because it was true. Or, well, it was something I always feared was true."

"What… what do you mean?" Mero asked. Why wasn't she yelling at him for startling her so?

"For some reason, you're getting a front row seat to my insecurities, so I figured I might as well explain it rather than just keep up the mystery or vague bullshit," Juyo explained, running a hand through his curly brown hair. "A lot of the time, I feel like I'm thinking slower than everyone around me. They all have the answers while I'm just kinda there. These memories are the standout occasions that justify that fear."

"You believe you are simple?" Mero scrunched her brows. "That is absolutely ludicrous." After realizing that what she said might have been insulting and not at all polite, she covered her mouth.

"Heh, maybe." He shrugged. "Can't help how you feel, I guess. Oh, and sorry if mini-me was annoying you at all. Don't really get how that even happened… but yeah, I was kind of a brat back then."

Juyo was trying to move the conversation along. Mero could tell that much.

"You need not worry about that," she said. Frustrated though she was, Mero elected to respect his choice. If he really did not wish to dwell on such things, why did he bring them up in the first place? "But if you are yourself now, are we closer to reaching the end of this… oddity we found ourselves in?"

"Yeah, I think so." Juyo nodded, inclining his head forward. "The others should be waiting for us just up ahead. Once we find them, I can finally show you guys what the hell I was trying to get at earlier. I didn't mean for things to be so roundabout, but, well, c'est la vie and shit, I guess."

As Mero followed him, she glanced back at the memories they left behind. Of all of Juyo's memories she could've witnessed, why was it those? Sources of such negativity and regret for him yet they seemed inconsequential to her. Did they really mean that much to him?

And why was she so bothered that she wasn't included with those regrets?


	140. Surrounded by the Sublime

"How could you say that about me?"

We walked through a field of memories.

"Heard he was stalking her…"

They'd drift over the water, fading away as we passed them.

"Hey, where you at?"

Some were good, some were bad, but for the most part they were just… there. Way out there in the water, along with my mind.

"He was just sitting in the shower for like three hours."

Mero pushed herself through the water, drawing closer to me for the first time since I found her. "Juyo… what are we seeing here?" she asked.

"Chug, chug, chug!"

"Just memories of mine," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. "At this point they're pretty random, no real significance to them-"

"I love you."

My mouth slammed shut. Mero froze, staring at the memory that had spoken.

Two bodies were entwined on a small bed, a thin blanket their only cover. The boy and girl were sweating, panting heavily and clearly just trying to catch their breath. The girl had teal-dyed hair, and her face was resting against his bare shoulder. She was the one that had spoken.

The boy abruptly went still, his eyes bulging as they stared at the ceiling.

My hands clenched into fists.

"C'mon, Mero," I growled, stomping through the water. "We need to keep moving."

"J-Juyo… is th-that…" Christ, I didn't want to think too hard about her tone.

"Ex-girlfriend," I replied. "Old news. Now c'mon."

Mero went quiet, and I mentally kicked myself for being too gruff with her. Still that was a particular memory I didn't want her or most people to see. It'd been ages and the wounds had healed, but that didn't mean I cared to dwell on them anymore than I already had. "Everything," I'd told Suu. Stupid.

We finally reached our destination: a house that stood atop a grassy hill above the water. It was just like how I remembered it. Every little detail, from the persistent weeds that poked out in front of the front garden bed, to the disused basketball hoop, painted a dark green, that hung over the driveway. The bushes weren't well-manicured, but still tamed so that they weren't unsightly. Looking up, I could see the window to the bonus room, then to my brother's… and then to mine.

"Is this your home, Juyo?" Mero asked. I nodded.

"Yup, it's where I lived before I met you guys," I said, setting my hands on my hips. "If Suu is right, then everyone else should be here, too." I turned around to look at her. "There won't be any wheelchairs in there, though. Is it okay if I carry you?"

Mero didn't reply right away, instead looking back the way we came. Flickers of images still appeared through the fog, distant voices that perked the ears but little else.

"Yes, but I have a request I would ask of you first, if I may be so bold." Her deeply purple eyes bored into my own, and a small smile graced her face. "Could you… could you show me a memory that makes you happy?"

"Oh, really?" That caught me off-guard. I glanced anxiously back at the house. "The others are in there waiting for us now, so do you mind if I show you after we're done?" That is, if you still really wanted to be around me after that.

Mero nodded. "Of course, Juyo," she conceded. "Let's go see our friends."

At that, I kneeled down to pick her up, wrapping my arms around her tail and waist. When she did the same to my neck to balance herself, her face flushed and she turned away. I hadn't exactly planned on being embarrassed, but seeing her react that way served to bring out the same response in me.

For all the baggage, Mero was a beautiful and kind woman. Alas, I was already seeing someone… who really ought to have been here, too, come to think of it.

Well, all things in their own time.

"Heh, this feels a little familiar," I said, hoping to break the awkwardness as I walked up to the front door. Mero, still blushing, looked up at me and let out a giggle.

"You are correct, dear sir," Mero agreed, shifting in my arms and smiling fondly. "Singing in the rain with you… it feels as though years have passed since then."

"Heh, that's true," I said, my lips quirking upward. After some finagling, I managed to get the front screen door open and then the main, white-painted wooden door behind that. "Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression back then. I kinda got caught in the moment and did that on impulse, just thought I'd do something to make you happy."

"The wrong impression," Mero echoed, craning her neck to take in the house as we stepped into the foyer. All the details were the same, the little imperfections like the hole Ria had chewed into the carpet or the subdued scuff marks occasionally dotting the walls. "... Yes, perhaps. However, it is still a precious memory, and a happy one."

I had no response to that. Out of habit, I slid off my shoes and left them beside the front door before heading inside more. Voices could be heard coming up from the basement entrance on the right… Yup, that was definitely Rachnera, wondering where the hell we were. The others were there, too.

"Juyo, your hands are tightening," Mero noted with some strain, and I felt her own hands tighten. "Is the secret you wish to share with us really so terrible?"

"Sorry," I said, forcing my grip to slacken. "And I may very well be building it up to be worse than it actually is, but… it's still unpleasant. And personal."

Mero's lips had begun to part as we descended the stairs into the basement, but the creaking of the wood had drawn attention and cut her off.

"Finally!" Rachnera let out a breath of relief while the two of us stepped into the basement. She was already stepping forward to look Mero over. "You two really kept us waiting, you know?"

It was exactly as I remembered it. A beat-up olive couch that my family had owned for over fifteen years, worn and well-loved. Facing it was the TV, from which various consoles were plugged in haphazardly. Sheesh, those wires were such a mess.

"It's been pretty stressful, yeah," Kimihito admitted, and I looked to the left to see him with Miia standing at one end of the ping pong table, paddle in hand. Across from him was Papi, clutching the other paddle and bouncing excitedly when she laid eyes on us. "But we've managed."

He was smiling, but I could see the worn lines on his face. Putting up a front again, were we? Not that I was one to talk.

"Juyo, I am pleased to see you unharmed," Cerea began, awkwardly trying to maneuver around the furniture. Yeah, this place really was too tight for a centaur. It was a miracle she'd even gotten down those stairs. At least Rachnera could move about more delicately thanks to her legs. "But it would be most appreciated if explanations were had. Suu insisted we wait for you."

The slime girl in question waved at us from Papi's side.

"Now that we are all gathered-"

"Sweet Jesus!" I shouted, spinning around to see that Lala had apparently appeared behind me. Mero yelped and winced at the sudden noise and movement. "God… we need to put a bell on you…" I breathed before looking down at the mermaid in my arms. "Sorry about that, Mero."

"Mm… maybe it would be best if you set me down," Mero offered.

Seeing the wisdom in that, I set her on the couch. By then, everyone else was gathered around, either taking their own seats on the couch or standing behind it, in Rachnera and Cerea's case. I found myself standing before them all, each one looking at me expectantly.

"Guys… I'm sorry," I said to them, dipping my head in a vain attempt to calm my growing nerves. "I asked too much of Suu without realizing, and you all got caught in my mistake." I gulped. "Um… yeah. Sorry you had to put up with all this weird stuff just for my sake."

I looked back up to see them all glancing between each other, some sort of nonverbal communication I was left out of. Eventually, Kimihito decided to take the lead and speak up.

"Juyo, it's okay," he assured me, though his traditionally ever-present smile was missing. "We're just worried for you."

"It's rather obvious something is eating away at you," Rachnera said, folding her arms. "Your hands haven't stopped shaking since you came here."

"So please, Juyo," Kimihito continued. "Just… whatever's bothering you, you can tell us."

I looked into their eyes, and saw all of the little moments and secrets I shared with each of them. Most of them had confessed insecurities and doubts to me, showing me beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were more than the characters I'd first seen of them so long ago. Showing that to them now felt like a slap in the face, a mockery of the trust they'd put in me after all this time.

But I couldn't keep going on like this. I've had enough.

A deep inhale through my nose, and the breath was released from my mouth. My stomach was a churning pool, begging for release, and my feet felt as though they were made of lead.

There was no going back.

"I'd… started to tell you all, before Suu offered to help," I began. Being there, in that basement where much of my life had been spent, provided some small measure of stability in me. How many days had I spent down there, unknowingly creating cherished memories with my friends and my family? "There's a reason why I was usually so well-prepared for the things that happened to you, and that I could so easily take certain things in stride."

"Back in my home dimension, last summer, I watched a… show, called Monster Musume." God, I couldn't believe my own words. "I-It was about a man, whose name was rarely ever said, who had unwittingly become the host of seven monster girls." I could hear my heartbeat now. My fingers were curling into fists and then unwinding over and over again. "And all of them were madly in love with the man, who was forced to juggle their affections along with simply taking care of them." Another deep breath. "They all l-looked exactly like you all, and had your names."

Behind me, I heard the TV flicker on. Without looking back, I had a good idea of what was about to come up on that screen. Panic briefly surged up my chest, but it was replaced by resignation. This was what I wanted, after all. Right?

An upbeat song I hadn't heard in what felt like years, accompanied by the gasps of those before me, was the final nail in the coffin.

"I watched it all the way through," I told them. "Every episode, and then I read a bit of the manga the story was adapting. I watched people with your names, your faces, go about your lives. And a lot of it was…" My shoulders went rigid with tension. "Was… stuff that should have been private, or better yet shouldn't have even happened."

"And then I came here." My voice was beginning to crack. Something warm building up behind my eyes, and I blinked rapidly to keep it at bay. "And I met you all. It makes no sense, and I still don't know why, b-b-but I was sent to a world I'd thought was, was fake and filled with shallow characters I didn't give a rat's ass about!"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, my arm becoming damp in the process. "I lied, and manipulated, because that's all I thought you were. Caricatures, two-dimensional, barely people. I knew that if things stayed as they were, I wouldn't last long. I don't have Kimihito's durability, so I could've been killed by whatever 'antics' would happen. That's why I yelled at you during the full moon, why I always tried so hard to talk things through, why I kept close to Suu."

There was only silence. At some point, I'd moved my gaze straight to the floor. I had no clue if they were staring at me, or the clips playing out on the TV. I honestly didn't know which would've been worse.

Ah, my knees had given out. When had that happened?

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. It was out. Laid bare. The ugly truth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I kept it all from you, because I was a coward and I cared and I wanted to just keep going on and, and I didn't want to, to lose you all!" A wet gasp of air. "I don't belong here! I'm just an intruder who should never have become part of your lives! I'm sor-!"

Warmth encompassed me.

I opened my eyes and, through hazy vision, I saw blue.

"Please stop crying," Papi begged, her face buried in my hair. "Seeing you cry makes me want to cry."

I couldn't move, or speak. But I kept crying.

"I can't imagine you not being here," she continued. Sniffles were muffled by my hair, wetness dropping on my head. "I'm not very good at thinking hard, right? So, when you say you don't belong here, I can't really imagine it." Her wings tightened their grip around my body. "Because you're my big brother."

I was bent over, so I couldn't see anything, but I heard furniture moving and creaking. The padding of feet drew closer, and the warmth around me grew.

"Juyo, the me that you bore witness to before we met shames me greatly," Cerea stated, her voice heavy with emotion. Her noble bearing was shaken, lost; words were all she could manage. "Yet you treated me an equal, one whom you challenge and respect with dignity, despite that. That is far more than I could have ever granted you, were our stations reversed."

"B-But…" I tried to speak.

"You're not so pathetic as you make yourself to be." Rachnera's words were blunt, but her voice was soft, only the barest bit of scolding. "Perhaps I should feel vindicated that some measure of my suspicions were correct, but that isn't too comforting anymore. Besides, those characters you saw weren't truly us, and you know that. No use getting worked up over it."

"Rachnee's right, those people weren't really us," Kimihito offered. There was a tremble in his voice, too. "Everything you did up 'til now doesn't really match with what you've been saying just now. You've helped us out a lot, you know? So let us help you for once."

"Guys…" I croaked. How could they do this? Forgive me, accept me so easily? What had I done to deserve this?

"Even though you saw me at my worst…" Miia. God, I could hear the tears in her voice. "Y-Y-You still became my friend." Her breath hitched. "I t-told you already, didn't? I'm yours, and you're mine."

I couldn't bear it anymore. I looked up.

They were all around me, eyes puffy and struggling to smile. Papi continued to hug me tightly, as if she were afraid I'd vanish if she let go. Cerea was sitting down beside us, even in the cramped space, her face red and barely maintaining composure. Rachnera was the same, all six of her eyes filled with with something I never thought I'd see in her. Kimihito wiped his eyes while Miia leaned onto him for support, almost entirely an emotional wreck.

Mero had moved closer, but was frozen when I laid eyes on her. She couldn't seem to find any words, nor knew how to react. She looked down, pink curly locks falling from her slim shoulders, before setting a hand over her chest.

I tore myself from the sight.

Suu had become a puddle of slime, oozing around all of us as if to connect with each one. A pair of pale blue lights stared up at me from the floor, and two stubby arms poked out from her body. They gently rested against my knee.

Finally, I saw Lala standing above us. She briefly looked flustered, glancing away until shaking her head and turning back to face me. When she did, a small smile was on her face.

"Rejoice, Traveler," Lala stated. "It seems your family still wants you."

I looked around at everyone, the people I'd come to know these past few months. Every memory I shared with each of them came rushing back. The arguments. The laughter. The sorrow. All of the meaningless little exchanges, little moments that individually meant nothing, but stacked atop one another, growing and growing until it became this single moment.

Little pictures, creating one big picture.

I laughed, and cried. My body trembled, my heart pounding and ready to burst from the overflow. I told them! Showed them! And they still accepted me! Relief flooded me through me, creating a storm that made me lose control and allow for only one emotion I could possibly feel right now.

"I love you guys," I breathed, sagging into Papi's embrace.

"We know, you tell us every time you get drunk," Rachnera pointed out.

I let out a hiccup, and a giggle. The others laughed around me, and like that what tension remained had left me.

"Th-thank you," I murmured, still in disbelief. "I never would've thought…"

"I cannot say I am pleased by what you told us," Cerea replied, before shaking her head. "Or by what we witnessed on the television. And I would very much like to have words with you later about such matters. But for now," She smiled, "Comforting a friend takes precedence."

"Y'all are gonna get me a heart attack from all the sweetness going on around here," I said, smiling back. I felt… light. Like poison had been drawn from a wound. It was tender, and weak, but… finally free. "I s-still can't believe it."

"It's been a little clear that something's been bothering you for a while now," Kimihito said. "Though before I just chalked it off as stress with your job and all. I'm sorry, but I should've noticed sooner," he told me quietly, bowing his head slightly.

"I was the one bottling it up, man," I assured him. "You're the last one to blame for this."

"... If you say so." He didn't sound convinced, mulling over his own troubles.

I felt a tugging on my knee, and I looked down to see Suu slowing reforming between me and Papi. Grinning, I picked the slime girl up while she wrapped her arms around my neck. Papi giggled and glomped Suu along her waist, shoving her face into Suu's back with a splash.

"Before we leave, there's one last thing I want to show you guys," I told them, then looked at Mero. "And don't worry, this is a happy memory."

She stared into me with wide, luscious purple eyes. For a moment, I was lost in them.

"Oh, does this not already count as one for you?" Rachnera jabbed, a smirk on her lips. "Oh how you wound us."

"I made a promise that I would show you guys a happy memory," I said, turning away from Mero to look at Rachnera. "You might want to hook up Mero in your usual setup, though, it's not exactly a calm one."

"That so?" she asked as she picked delicately picked Mero up and went about weaving her webs.

"Where you taking us?" Papi asked excitedly.

"To the happiest day of my life," I said, looking down at Suu and giving her a nod. While she returned it, I added, "Something worth sharing."

The basement around us began to shimmer, and then fade away. The old couch, the TV, the ping pong table, all of it vanished into thin air, briefly replaced by an empty void.

And then there was light.

People. Hundreds, no, thousands of them all massed together in the streets of a foreign city. Some moved in a steady stream down the roads, while others kept to alleyways. Most where Thai, but some from every race was present, all mixing. There were two things that every single person had in common that day, however.

One: each and every one was smiling.

Two: they were all armed with buckets and water guns.

The sounds of laughter and music filled the streets as the chaos of a nation-wide water war was waged.

Instantly, I was drenched by a dumped bucket on my head, and a grin split my face.

"Welcome to Chiangmai," I told my friends, shouting over the din. "This is Songkran, the Water Throwing Festival!"

I looked to my side. Suu was fine, unhurt by the constant deluge around her. It was a memory, after all.

"Wha - Ah!" Cerea screamed as someone sprayed her side with a water gun. "What is this madness?!"

"The happiest day of my life," I told her, picking up an abandoned bucket from the street. "All day, I walked around this city with my friends, constantly splashing and getting splashed by hundreds of strangers. I usually hate cities and crowds, but this one time," I swung the bucket around, spinning in place and staring up into the brilliantly sunny sky. "I felt like I was part of something greater, something beautiful!"

I looked at them all. They were already getting soaked by the joyous crowds, humans moving around with good-natured pats and laughter. There was no trace of ill will or suspicion in their eyes; there was only pure joy and the desire to share it with others.

"This is the purest I've ever felt about anything," I confessed to them, giddiness overriding my body and granting me a high I never thought I'd experience again. Every color was so vivid, every emotion so fierce. "I could ramble on for days about this, but it's better if you experience it yourselves. So, please," I offered the bucket, now filled with water, to Mero, "Share this happy memory with me?"

She hesitantly took it, and the seconds passed by so slowly.

Then, when I was worried she'd clam up, Mero smiled and dumped the water on my head.

I lost all sense of time after that. All I could process was what was right ahead of me. Kimihito in a water shootout with a gang of cackling kids. Miia dancing and cheering at a concert that constantly hosed the crowd from wireframe towers. Papi laughing so hard as she soared above the streets. Suu eagerly blasting torrents of water into the eager masses.

Cerea wielding an immense water rifle like a lance and waging one of the hundreds of mini-wars that dotted the city. Rachnera entertaining little children with her webs even as they splashed her, and Mero giggling and blushing from all the rushing bodies around her. Even Lala, who had been trying to act cool until a sneaky elderly woman hiding in an alley nailed her with ice cold water, began dual-wielding water guns, calling upon undines and leviathans and ancient and terrible water gods to rain death on her many foes.

In a brief moment of respite, I stood apart from the crowd and gazed upon the life around me. I blinked, and I could've sworn I saw all my friends and family from home, all laughing and sharing this moment with my new friends in this world. Zoe, Kuroko, Manako, Tio… even Doppel, and the other friends I'd made here. For a heartrending moment, everyone I loved was with me.

An older man slid up next to me, facing the crowd as I was. He was a portly Thai fellow, with a beer gut and long black hair that clung to his shoulders from all the water. We made eye contact and, his expression utterly blank, he slowly raised his water bucket and dumped it over my head. Once I did the same, his face lit up and let out a loud chuckle.

"Thank you," he said to me, and then he walked away.

"Thank you," I said to him, and then I stepped back into the crowd.


	141. A New Direction

The bitter taste of coffee filled Kuroko's mouth as she took a long sip. Many years ago, she would've blanched at the room temperature liquid, complaining that the only coffee worth drinking was hot enough to scald the tongue. Nowadays, however, she rarely ever had the luxury of being able to drink the coffee right after it was made. No, there was always a report to read, a call to make, something that required all of her focus, which itself was inevitably divided amongst whatever fresh crises occurred on any given day.

Much like a certain irksome lamia that thought it a bright idea to poison members of various nations, one of which a future head of state, and abduct two of them to the Far Side.

Kuroko set down the coffee mug and adjusted her reading glasses. At least Layra would be taken home by representatives of Chthonia in a couple days. The headache wouldn't end after that, no, not by a long shot, but at least that damn kidnapper wouldn't be taking up space in a cell and sucking their budget. Lamias had such voracious appetites; it was a miracle Darling kept Miia well-fed, along with the rest of his tenants.

"Need another?"

She glanced up, spotting a familiar bespectacled man hunched over a smaller desk in the corner. He was drumming his fingers on the wood and tapping his feet on the floor, to a tune she didn't recognize.

"Still got some left," Kuroko replied, her eyes looking back down to her files on the much larger desk. "Don't worry about it."

"Okely-dokely," Juyo nodded. He kept drumming his fingers, looking at the papers before him, until he made a grunt. "Hey, what's a cerastes?"

"Lamia subspecies with ram horns on their head," she answered, not once looking up. "Less aggressive than echidnae, but they got a stronger bite and are rather stubborn."

"Neat, Juyo said. She sighed and looked up from her papers, pushing them aside for now. It was clear he wanted to chat, the two had just spent several hours in silence after all. Kuroko couldn't blame him; he'd been burning through research, essays, and manuscripts for history books that would've fried the brains of most. "So… they're part of Chthonia, the nation Layra's from, right? Why haven't I seen or heard anything about them before reading this?"

"Cerastes keep to their homes, mostly," Kuroko answered. "You won't find many outside their territories, let alone Chthonia. They're more isolationist than most dryads."

"Damn," Juyo stated, rubbing his bearded chin. "So how likely are any of their reps to show up at the Expo?"

It made sense for him to ask that, the Expo was why he was here in the first place after all. The man had shown up at the Cultural Exchange offices that morning, coffee in hand and a chipper expression on his face, stating that he was there to help out in any way he could for the preparations. Kuroko, after noting he was in _much_ better spirits than when last she saw him, put him to work immediately studying up on the relevant liminal nations and businesses that would be in attendance.

"Likely only one," Kuroko supplied. "They aren't a particularly large group, but the Chthonians will want a representative of all their member species present."

"Mm," Juyo hummed and nodded. After reading for another moment, his bushy eyebrows rose. "That'll be a lot of representatives, then. Almost every lamia subspecies, same for arachne, along with empusae and several varieties of lizardfolk."

"They're one of the bigger fish out there," Kuroko said. "Thankfully they were one of the trinity of major supporters pushing for the Bill, along with Sheol and Neptunus."

"Sheol's the nation of devils, right?" When she nodded, Juyo smiled. "That's kinda funny, never would've thought they'd be the crusaders of coexistence."

"Despite what stories or religions may tell you, devils aren't inherently evil," Kuroko pointed out, adjusting her glasses and then smirking. "Just more liable to be a pain in the ass."

"Ain't that the truth?" Juyo sighed, leaning back into his chair. "That reminds me. How's Lilith doing?"

"The same as before," Kuroko replied nonchalantly. "Likes to push her luck. It's getting to the point that we might need a member of MON staking out her house when the family is gone. Though at that point, we might as well deport her."

"Shitty," Juyo groaned. "I should visit her again."

Kuroko gave him a critical look. "Didn't I tell you that you didn't have to be on counselor duty for a week?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "But I'm feeling a lot better now."

"I've noticed. Last time I saw you, your body was so tightly wound from tension that you looked ready to snap." Kuroko paused, her steely gaze scanning him. "Not that I'm complaining, but it feels like you've done a 180. You're a lot more energetic now." She smiled. "Did something good happen?"

It was Juyo's turn to smile. "That it did," he said. "I, uh, well…" He gave her a sheepish look. "I told Kimihito and everyone at the house about the manga."

Kuroko blinked. Then tilted her head to the side, long raven hair swaying. Then she took off her glasses.

"You what."

Juyo flinched at the dull yet somehow razor-sharp tone those two words carried. "Ah, I told them," he repeated after clearing his throat. "Miia was having a breakdown, because of what happened with her mom." For the first time that day, his expression fell. "She kept saying it was all her fault, and, well… I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her the truth after that. It didn't feel right, hiding anymore."

He ran a hand through curling brown hair. "So I told her. And then I told everyone else. It got a little… complicated, and confusing, but eventually, it was all laid bare." Juyo swung his hands out in a mockingly-dramatic gesture. "They all accepted me, even after keeping something like that from them for so long." A grin split his face, voice growing giddy. "It was beyond my wildest dreams! I really couldn't believe it."

After shaking his head, Juyo continued. "Afterward, we all hung out and talked late into the night. It was probably the most at peace I've felt in a long time," he confessed. "I hadn't realized how much it was eating away at me until it was gone."

Kuroko was quiet, staring at him while he spoke and swirling the dark contents of her cup.

"And you're better, now?" she eventually asked. "Really?"

Juyo paused to consider the question. Though he was still smiling, his expression seemed to sober a bit.

"I wouldn't say I'm one hundred percent," Juyo answered. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Until I can see my friends and family again, I'll never be totally satisfied." He nodded at the finality of his statement. "But until then… Yeah, I'm better. Far better than I was before."

Kuroko regarded him for a few moments before allowing a small smile to grace her face.

"Good," she stated with a nod. "However, _next time_ you decide to divulge government secrets to civilians, it would _preferable_ if you went through proper channels before doing so." The smile suddenly grew predatory. "Got it?"

"Uh, y-yes, ma'am," Juyo replied sheepishly, though he didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Lovely." Kuroko brought the cup of coffee to her lips. "For starters, I give you permission to tell Bina everything you told them, but only for tonight. After that, no more chances."

 _That_ got him.

"W-Wait a goddamn minute!" Juyo protested, sitting up in his seat and tightly gripping the chair arms. "Don't I get a say in-!"

A knock on the door cut him off. "Hello, Miss Smith?" the soft voice of Kimihito came through the other side. "May I come in?"

Kuroko gave Juyo a victorious smirk. "Come on in, Darling!" she called out while Juyo shot her a death glare.

"Hello," Kimihito walked in to greet them with a wave and easy-going smile, though that quickly disappeared when he saw Juyo. In particular, the scandalized look on his bearded friend's face. "Uh, I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Not really," Kuroko replied before Juyo could answer. "Just educating Juyo on various liminal nations in prep for the upcoming Cultural Exchange Expo."

"Right…" Kimihito drolled, looking back and forth between the two before shrugging.

"How's Miia doing?" Juyo asked after giving up on trying to silently make Kuroko feel bad.

"She was okay when I left her," Kimihito said. "But she's visiting her mother now, so I can't imagine what she's going through right now." He sighed and shook his head, clearly bothered. "I hope those two can reconcile a little, for Miia's sake…"

"Even though she poisoned you and your friends?" Kuroko inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"For Miia's sake," Kimihito repeated for emphasis. "Not mine. She's her mother and it's obvious she still loves her. I just… want that love to be less painful than it has to be."

"I feel you," Juyo sighed, resting his hands behind his head and leaning back into his chair. "But I dunno, man. If my mom did something like that…" He shook his head. "I can't even imagine what I'd think."

"I don't envy Miia right now," Kimihito agreed, his face torn in sympathy.

"Darling," Kuroko spoke up. He looked up to meet her gaze. "Was there something you wanted to discuss? Because we really are working in here and need to get things done."

"Oh, that's actually why I'm here." Kimihito brightened a little, clearly thankful for the topic change. He stepped forward until he was directly before her desk. "I want to help."

"Oh? How so?" She seemed amused.

"Anyway I can," he replied. "Though if I remember correctly, you've told me several times now that I'm the most successful host in the entire homestay program."

"By several orders of magnitude," Kuroko added. "At least in Japan."

"Right," Kimihito said with a wide smile. "There's gotta be something you can use me for, when you put it that way, right?"

"Hm, well you make such a strong case," Kuroko smirked, apparently enjoying his eagerness. "You sure you can handle it? It's going to be a lot of work, you know. It might cut into your time with the girls on the homefront."

"Taking care of them takes priority," Kimihito admitted seriously. "But they won't wither away if I'm gone for a day, they're stronger than that. I'm prepared, Miss Smith. I want to do some real good for the Cultural Exchange."

"'Real good', huh?" Kuroko glanced at Juyo. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Juyo shrugged. "It's not like the girls would be forced to stay at home during all this too, either," he noted. "Cerea will have to be at the Expo anyway since she's on MON now, and I can't imagine the others being satisfied twiddling their thumbs while we're working our asses off." He hesitated before letting out a snort. "Well, maybe Rachnera would," he joked.

Kuroko hummed, silently considering something. When she spoke to Kimihito again, her tone was a bit more serious. "Darling, if you're sure about this, I'll be giving you a full workload. You're right; you're a success story, a dream come true for the optimists in the Cultural Exchange and that is _highly_ marketable. You'll become a proper poster boy, famous beyond just this little city."

She leaned forward. "Interviews, meetings, panels. Shaking a lot of hands, meeting a lot of people, kissing a lot of babies. You get what I mean?"

"I get that you just described an introvert's worst nightmare," Kimihito laughed.

"Nightmare or not, that's the nature of public relations," Kuroko pressed with no sense of humor. Kimihito flinched and shut his mouth. "You'll have the attention of both the human and liminal worlds, and all that entails."

When she noted his uncomfortable expression, Kuroko sighed and relented.

"Look, I could certainly get you a job as some ground floor grunt, and I know you'd go above and beyond what was expected of you there. But that would be a _huge_ waste of what you can bring to the table. I wouldn't trust this kind of responsibility on anyone else," she stated. "It's where you'd do the most 'real good', of that I have no doubt."

"... If that's the case," Kimihito said quietly. His eyes were fierce and determined. "Then I'll do it. I want others to experience what I have, the kind of happiness that can only come from helping others and learning about each other along the way." His smile returned, brighter and far more sincere. "How does that sound?"

In the corner, Juyo started clapping and whooping like a cheerleader.

Kuroko grinned and stood up from her chair, walking around the desk so that she was right in front of him. "Kuroko," she said as she extended a hand between them.

"...Eh?"

"For now on, you get to call me that," she declared. "Got it, Kimihito?"

"Ah." His eyes lit up and he gladly shook her hand. "Got it, Kuroko."

"And to answer your question," she said when they'd finished shaking. "It sounded rather corny, but you get bonus points for saying it with a straight face."

"I thought it sounded pretty good, though…" Kimihito pouted.

"Keep talking like that and you should be able to give that one a run for his money when it comes to sappiness," Kuroko replied, jerking a thumb at Juyo.

"Hey, if it works, it works," Juyo shot back defensively, folding his arms. "It ain't easy being cheesy."

"Please never say that again," Kuroko groaned good-naturedly. "And as for you," she looked back at Kimihito. "I want you to do what Juyo's doing now, reading up on all the different liminal governments and businesses that will be at the Expo. After that, I'll get you up to speed on current events. I trust you already know the homestay laws in and out, right?"

"Yeah, I made sure to take an extensive look at them when Miia first got here," Kimihito nodded.

"Perfect."

"You know, you still haven't told me exactly what I'll be doing yet," Juyo piped in.

"That's still to be decided," Kuroko said, setting her hands on her hips. "Given your unique circumstances here, you're in a bit of an odd place. I need to think more on how to best utilize your skill set."

"Translation work is a given," Juyo offered. "Other than that, I dunno, something to do with my counselor work?"

"We'll see. Until then, though…" There was another knock at the door, but far more emphatic than Kimihito's had been. "Ah, perfect timing."

"Hello hello, Miss Smith!" Polt shouted in greeting, swinging the door wide open as she strutted in. "Oh, hi Mister Kurusu and Mister Janai! Fancy meeting you guys here!"

Both Kimihito and Juyo flinched at the sudden rise in volume in the room, though they both recovered well-enough. "Ah, hi, Polt," Kimihito offered.

"Yo," Juyo greeted, giving a small wave.

"I got the documents you wanted!" Polt declared, rounding on Kuroko and lifting a briefcase that looked ready to burst. "Fontaine and Kasim had to do some digging and calculations, but this should be everything!"

"Lovely," Kuroko said, returning to her seat behind the desk. "So we're good for using Sports Club Kobold's facilities for the Expo, then?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Polt said with cheer, slamming the briefcase on the desk with a large _thud_. "Omran even managed to get in contact with some old friends of his in Svartalfheim so we can get extra funding and support!"

"That's a mouthful of a name," Juyo commented from the sidelines.

"Of course that old statue did," Kuroko snorted. "Alright, you two." She looked back and forth at Kimihito and Juyo. "Come over here. Polt is one of the most well-connected people in Japan when it comes to the liminal world, and we're going to be working very closely with her for now. Pay attention."

"Looking forward to working with you both!" Polt encouraged as we approached, her tail eagerly wagging behind her. "This is gonna be fun!"


	142. Heated

With golden eyes, Layra watched her daughter leave the room. The door slowly closed, every creak a painful reminder that she was once again going to be left alone in that cold, grey room. Once it was shut closed, along with the little girl she loved more dearly than anything in the world, Layra let out a deep, shuddering breath and looked down the table they'd been sharing but a few moments ago.

Tiny puddles were sprinkled across the plastic slab, and she wasn't sure if the majority had been made by her tears or Miia's. The lamia's red coils curled around her as she thought back on everything that had happened, everything that had been said between mother and daughter.

Miia had been… quieter than before. There was no yelling that time, but if anything that had made things worse.

Her own daughter told her that not only had she completely cast aside the entire reason she'd joined the homestay program, but also that for most of her life she'd felt empty. Dictated by expectations and emotions she could barely reign in. Miia, her little girl, had hated herself and her mother had never known.

And it had only been when Miia had left her tribe, her home, that she found what she'd been looking for.

Layra didn't know what hurt her more: that she'd directly caused Miia pain, or that she'd played no part in Miia's happiness all this time.

There was a knock on the door. Slowly, Layra looked up but said nothing. There were a few moments of pause before the door opened, revealing one of the catalysts for Miia's change.

"Layra," the bespectacled, bearded man greeted stiffly as he stepped inside. Juyo Janai, or 'Romance Master' as Miia had so often called him in her letters home. He'd always been described as friendly, silly, and blunt by her daughter with a great deal of affection and warmth. None of that showed on his stoic face, tensed shoulders, or thin lips.

The zombie girl who had detained Layra stood in the doorway, one hand on her holstered sidearm as she glared at the lamia with gold and green eyes.

Ignoring her, Layra looked back at the man she'd been planning to claim as her own only a short time ago.

"Mister Janai," she greeted back, tacking on a small smile. She knew it was obvious she'd been crying, but she had no desire to give anything to him. "You seem well."

"Better than I was," Juyo replied as he sat down, placing a thin binder down on the table. He wiped the tears off the table before doing so. "Can't say the same for you, though."

"Was there a reason for your visit?" Layra asked a bit quickly, before smirking and letting a single hand play a little with her considerable bust. "Or did you want to get one last look in before I was gone?"

Ah, the zombie was growling now. So she was his woman, then? If so, what poor taste. Unless he too wished to join the undead, he would wither away while she was forced to watch. And she would never be able to bear him children, besides.

"I'm already in a relationship," Juyo retorted blandly. He had looked down, but only briefly. "And her company is infinitely preferable to yours."

Considering how the zombie had reacted to that statement, she was _definitely_ his.

"So no, I'm not here to ogle my friend's mom and the one who poisoned a lot of people I care about," Juyo continued before she could interject. He slid the binder forward. "I'm here to help your people out and prevent anything like this from happening again."

"How noble of you," Layra drawled, looking the binder over but not taking it. "Please tell me how you, someone who has never visited my tribe nor have any involvement in our culture, have figured out how to fix everything for us."

Juyo rolled his eyes. "I'm _trying_ to be professional with you, Layra," he shot back heatedly. "I despise you for what you did, even moreso since you never even bothered to ask your own daughter if it was something she wanted beforehand. You poisoned me and my friends, had every intention of kidnapping me and Kimihito, and you were entirely prepared to _rape us_." He leaned forward, his brown eyes hardening like stones.

"There are three reasons why I'm even speaking with you right now," Juyo told her. "First, you are Miia's mother and she still loves you, despite everything. Second, you may very well be the catalyst for big improvements in human-liminal relations. Third, I am in a _very_ good mood because of something that resulted from your actions." Nothing in his tone suggested he was happy in the slightest, but she sensed no lies in his words. "So it could be argued that I owe you."

Layra looked him over for a few moments before leaning back and letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"I did look into you, a little bit," she informed him, looking away. "You're a dimensional traveler, right?"

"... Yeah, I am," Juyo answered, brows knitted. "But what does that have to do with this?"

Layra shrugged. "I'm just wondering why you care so much, considering this isn't your home," she pointed out. "It's just a bit-"

"Look, if you're trying to get under my skin, you already did that the day we met," Juyo cut her off curtly. "We're both adults here, aren't we? So let me just explain what's in that binder and how it'll help your tribe, then I'll be on my way. Good?"

The lamia narrowed her eyes a touch, an glint of aggravation appearing within. "When you say 'adults'," Layra began, her fingers curling slightly. "You mean 'equals', don't you?"

"I don't see the need for the clarification, but yeah."

"I find that hard to believe," she stated. "Considering what your-"

"What Enkidu did to your people, and your sisters?" Juyo cut her off. He let out a groan, shaking his head, and to Layra's eyes he looked pained. "... Every one of them was a _bastard_ ," he growled vehemently, his fingers curling into fists. "And I swear to do everything with what power I have to make sure none of that filth will rise up _ever_ again."

Layra watched him. The zombie's eyes were filled with concern, but she did not move. After a pregnant pause, the lamia sighed and leaned back into her seat.

"Those are just words," she said lowly, feeling something unpleasant rise in her chest like bile. "Words I've heard before from the Cultural Exchange, and Chthonia, and others. Words won't bring back my sisters."

"No, they won't," Juyo conceded. "But they _can_ make it damn difficult for someone to get as much power as Enkidu did. The Cultural Exchange is a flawed institution, but it's still a step in the right direction. So will this." He tapped the binder.

Layra glanced down at the binder, then slowly pulled it toward her. "... What is it?"

"Short story: it's instructions on how to make a dating site," Juyo began, some tension leaving his shoulders. "But one that's actually tailored more for the specific needs of your tribe. We plan on actually launching a social networking site that connects your tribe with others, as well as other liminal species that face similar issues. That might take a little longer, though."

"A… dating site… ?" Layra mused, opening the binder and looking up at Juyo. "Our tribe doesn't 'date', though. We simply pick our husbands and that's that."

"Well, a dating site sounds better than an instant marriage site," Juyo snorted, before frowning. "But now that I think about it, some people would totally be okay with that. Anyway, that's not the point; the _point_ is that this allows an avenue for your tribe to screen potential husband candidates and decide for yourselves who you want. Applicants will have to fully submit to a physical and provide their credentials. Criminal backgrounds will be turned down, of course."

He cleared his throat.

"You get to pick and choose from what I guarantee will be a wide pool of men quite willing to be the tribe 'husband' for as long as either party is comfortable," he promised. "The C.E. and Chthonia would handle traveling fees, of course."

"Uh huh…" Layra grunted, idly flipping through the pages. "And you _really_ think it'll be a "wide pool" as you put it? Humans don't always have the best reaction to us, you know."

"Yeah, because you kidnap and drug them," Juyo shot back. "And we're putting an end to that practice, full stop. Trust me, Layra, the opportunity to be an orgy with a bunch of gorgeous women will draw men in droves. Besides, any who sign up will know full well what they're in for. If they had issues with your snake-halves, they wouldn't even put their foot in the door."

Layra went silent, now actually reading. Juyo leaned into his seat and watched her, simply waiting.

"... Will the men know where our tribe is located?" she eventually asked. "We took such pains to make sure humans couldn't find us while still relying on them for breeding. Fat lot of good that did us."

"They won't if you don't want them to, and we'd make sure they know that in the application process," Juyo answered. "Frankly, the screening process for this is going to be rather exhaustive, out of necessity. It's new, and we need to do trial runs to figure out the issues."

Layra crinkled her nose and her eyes narrowed. "And my tribe is one such 'trial run'?" she asked lowly.

"Yup," Juyo replied. "This latest incident has made it clear there's a big issue here, one that spits in the face of all the hard work that it took to create the Cultural Exchange Bill. Evidently, the idea's been in the wings for a while but had yet to be implemented. That changes now."

She closed the binder and gave him a level stare.

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" Layra wondered. "This information should be given to my tribe's council. I'm going to be kicked out of this country and likely never be allowed to set tail on human lands ever again," she stated matter-of-factly, her voice cracking a little. "My word means nothing to your people."

Juyo didn't respond immediately, meeting her stare with his own until he let out a long breath.

"Maybe I just wanted to show you what good ended up coming about thanks to your colossal fuck-up," Juyo said tiredly, standing up. "Or maybe I felt some dumb obligation just because you're Miia's mom." He shrugged.

"An… obligation?" Layra echoed, giving him a baffled look. "Why on _earth_ would you feel that way?"

"No, that couldn't be it," Juyo murmured, shaking his head until his eyes widened with clarity. "Ah, yeah, that must be it." He slowly made eye contact with her, and something in them… Layra recoiled.

"I suppose I wanted to see if I could face the woman who poisoned my daughter without doing something unpleasant," said the man.

The room grew cold. Layra wanted to shiver, but found herself utterly transfixed. Nothing had visibly changed with the man, and his words were simple, emotionless. But _something_ had come out, and-

The zombie grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Ay," she said softly. "C'mon. Ya got other shit to do today, right?"

Juyo blinked, resting a hand on his forehead as he nodded.

"Right, right," he said, rubbing his face. "Papi's waiting for me. Her mom should be getting here soon." He shook his head and then looked back down at Layra. "This'll probably be the last time we see each other. Unless by some miracle Miia decides to let you at the wedding."

"Oy," the zombie chided. "Walk away."

Juyo gulped, thinning his lips.

"Yeah," he said. "Goodbye, Layra. Don't you fucking ever go near my daughter again."

At that, he left. The zombie watched him go, hands balling into fists.

"Y'know," she started, gritting her teeth. "He looked better today than I'd seen him ages when I saw 'im this mornin'." She turned and glared at Layra, green and golden eyes fierce. "But then he sees yer fuckin' face."

Layra had mostly recovered, and glared right back. "He didn't _have_ to see me, and you damn well know that," she retorted. She raised the binder and then slapped it back on the table. "What was the point of this gesture, if only to make himself suffer more?"

"I don't gotta explain shit to you," the zombie spat. "I got _far_ less patience than he does, and trust me, bitch, this'd be goin' _far_ differently if I thought you were worth the bullets."

"Spare me," Layra grumbled, folding her arms and looked away. "I know you can't hurt me now and I'll be out of here shortly. Besides, _nothing_ you can do would hurt half as much as Miia's words."

"If only," the zombie growled, turning away. "I didn't fight Enkidu just so people like you could fuck it all up."

She departed, the door slamming behind her.

Layra was alone once more. Even though they were gone, her entire body was tensed and ready for another confrontation. Her tail tightened around her chair, bending beneath her iron grip.

"Ah," she spoke to the empty room. "Now I know what that was."

As it turned out, she did recognize what had been smoldering under the man's surface. What had finally given her pause.

The white hot rage of a parent.


End file.
